With covert minds
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Sieben Jahre nach der großen Schlacht und die Welt ist immer noch im Wandel... Für die einen mehr, für die anderen weniger erfreulich... *Complete*
1. Prolog

_Disclaim: Die Welt und die Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir… Sie gehören wem auch immer, die Rechte gehören mögen… *lol* Ich schreibe das hier aus reiner Freude am Schreiben und hege keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten… :)_

_Hallo da draußen… Ich versuche das ganze kurz und schmerzlos zu machen… *lach*_

_Diese Geschichte entstand eigentlich aus reinem Spaß. Ich und eine Freundin sind entsetzlich enttäuscht mit JKRs Ende (vor allem vom schrecklich kitschigen Prolog) und haben uns unsere eigenen Gedanken gemacht. Heraus kam ein schräges und teilweise amüsantes Grundgerüst, auf welches sich diese Geschichte stützt… Dass ihr das *gute* Stück lesen dürft/müsst (wie auch immer), habt ihr meiner Freundin und BETA Ashe zu verdanken. Sie war der Meinung, dass es zu schade wäre, sie versauern zu lassen… *lach* Na ja, entscheidet selbst…_

_Da ich nicht alle Details aus den letzten Bänden mochte, könnte es sein, dass meine Version etwas von JKs abweicht. Auch könnte es sein, dass euch der eine oder andere Chara zu Beginn etwas OOC vorkommen mag. Das ist pure Absicht… *lach* Ach ja: Ich nutze Hermines englischen Namen und der Epilog existiert für mich nicht…_

_Anmerk in eigener/anderer Sache: Nur für den Fall, dass sich der eine oder andere jetzt denken mag: „Hey, die kenne ich doch. Waren da nicht noch Storys offen?"… Unter meiner Bio findet ihr einige Infos zu meiner langen Abwesenheit und meinen noch offenen Geschichten… :)_

**With covert minds**

_Prolog_

_Die letzten Jahre waren hart gewesen. Zwar atmete die Zauberwelt auf, als der dunkle Lord vor sieben Jahren nach langer Zeit des Schreckens fiel. Dennoch sollte auch heute noch, Jahre nach den Wehen des Kriegs, nichts mehr so wie früher sein…_

_Wenn es überhaupt ein besseres „früher" gab. Die junge Frau, die aus ihr geworden war, konnte sich eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich an eine Zeit vor dem Krieg erinnern. Zuviel war passiert, zu hoch waren die Verluste._

_Doch das Leben ging bekanntlich weiter… Und irgendwie tat es das tatsächlich… Um sie herum entwickelten sich Menschen weiter, verließen das Land und ihr Leben oder traten in dieses ein. Wo einer ging kam ein neuer und wo sich eine Tür schloss, öffnete sich ein Fenster._

_Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob nur ihr Leben zu stagnieren schien. Jedenfalls in bestimmten Bereichen. Sie war glücklich, mit ihrem Leben und den Entscheidungen die sie getroffen hatte. Jedenfalls glaubte sie es zu sein. Und dennoch sehnte sie sich manchmal in die Zeiten zurück, die es scheinbar nie gegen zu haben schien. Bessere Zeiten, deren zarten Erinnerungen viel zu oft und immer wieder mit denen des Krieges überschattet wurden._

_Ein Los mit dem sie sicher alle bis an ihr Lebensende zu kämpfen hatten. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sie sich die Erinnerungen an ihre wenigstens teilweise glückliche Jugend und Schulzeit auf diese Weise zu erhalten versuchte. Natürlich war das Leben, für welches sie sich entschieden hatte, nicht dasselbe. Bei weitem nicht…_

_Manchmal schämte sie sich dafür, dass sie so undankbar war. Sie und ihre Familie lebten, sie hatte wunderbare Freunde, einen wunderbaren Verlobten und einen wunderbaren Job. Auch wenn viele dies eher bezweifeln würden, weil sie sie eher in einer großen Position im Ministeriums oder auch in der magischen Medizin zugeschrieben hatten. Doch das war nicht das, was sie wollte…_

_Sie sollte also, wie so viele, wenigstens den Versuch starten positiv in die Zukunft zu sehen. Und eigentlich tat sie das ja auch. Meistens jedenfalls. Doch ab und an übermannte sie eben das Gefühl der Leere. Und auch wenn es oftmals schnell wieder verschwand, lies es ein gewisses Maß an Unzufriedenheit zurück._

_Dann beneidete sie Ginny und Harry für ihre deutlich sichtbare Innigkeit und Verliebtheit. Beneidete den Schwarzhaarigen um seine Aufgabe als Auror, in dem er so eindeutig aufging und den Rotschopf um ihre Karriere als Sportlerin und Sportjournalistin. Manchmal beneidete sie sogar Ron um seine Teilhaberschaft im Scherzartikelladen seines Bruders._

_Und dann ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich doch tatsächlich zurück in die Geborgenheit des Abenteuers sehnte, welches es doch lange Zeit in ihren Augen gewesen war. Sie wusste wie absolut unverzeihlich das klang._

_Ja, eines hatte Hermione Granger in den vergangenen Jahren lernen müssen: Das Leben ging stets weiter, egal wie schwer einem die Schritte auch manchmal schienen. Auch wenn es sich so anfühlt, als wären es Schritte in eine vollkommen falsche Richtung._

_Doch dass das Leben sich einen solchen Streich für sie ausgedacht hatte, damit hatte sie in diesem Leben nicht mehr gerechnet…_


	2. Chapter 1

_Da ich schon einige Chaps voraus bin, dachte ich mir, ich hänge das erste Chap direkt an den Prolog an… :)_

1. Lang lebe „Hallows Dragon"

„Noch Fragen?", sagte die dunkelhaarige Frau lächelnd, stützte sich auf dem Pult ab und warf einen Blick in die Runde. Rund 20 Augenpaare starrten sie an – und jeder einzelne ihrer Blicke sprach Bände.

„Ich bitte euch", seufzte sie ungläubig, „das war doch jetzt nicht wirklich schwer zu verstehen."

Stille, keiner wagte es ein Wort zu sagen. Und das obwohl sie sich in ihren nunmehr drei Jahren, die sie als Lehrkraft in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, wahrhaftig nicht in einen zweiten Severus Snape verwandelt hatte. Sie senkte den Blick: Jedenfalls was seine Unterrichtsqualitäten angegangen waren.

Sie schritt ein letztes Mal vor dem Pult auf und ab, durchquerte dabei den gesamten Raum in seiner Breite. Dann warf sie einen erneuten Blick auf die Klasse.

In der letzten Reihe begann eine kleine Gruppe der Mädchen aufgeregt zu tuscheln und wenige Sekunden später stimmten auch einige der Jungen ein: Zum dritten Mal am heutigen Tag.

„Hallo", unterbrach sie die jungen Störenfriede schroff. Die meisten blickten zu Boden, nur Colin Saunders – Ravenclaws Sucher, der es allen anderen Teams seit seiner Mannschaftaufnahme im vergangenen Jahr verdammt schwer machte - runzelte verärgert die Stirn.

„Also gut. Wenn keine Fragen mehr offen sind, bitte ich euch bis zur nächsten Stunde-" Fast schon wie erwartet schoss die Hand ihres Lieblingsschülers hoch: Longbottom junior.

Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als sie ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Doch das Quietschen der schweren Türschnarniere kam ihr zuvor. Wenige Sekunden später erschien Daria Duré, seit zwei Jahren unterrichtende Professorin der „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" grinsend im Türrahmen.

Hermione nickte ihr kurz bestätigend zu und machte sich dazu bereit den Muggelkunde-Unterricht zu beenden. Doch vorher musste sie Longbottom zum Schweigen bringen.

Sie schmunzelte beiläufig über ihre groteske Gedankenwahl. „Ja, Mr. Longbottom. Was liegt ihnen auf dem Herzen?"

„Ich habe das mit der *Elekzitrirät* nicht so wirklich verstanden", sagte Thomas ganz in der zerstreuten Manier seines Vaters.

Hermione seufzte, doch Daria kam ihr zuvor. „Dann schlage ich vor, Du schlägst es noch einmal in deinem Buch nach, Thomas. Steht da alles ganz genau beschrieben", zischte sie und warf sich unter den glänzenden Augen der männlichen Schüler die langen, schwarzen Locken in den Nacken.

„Ja, Professor Duré", quiekte Longbottom aufgebracht und starrte auf sein Pult.

„Der Unterricht ist beendet. Schaut euch das Thema bitte noch einmal ausführlich an und erläutert mir in einem kurzen Aufsatz die Gefahren der Elektrizität", sie betonte das Wort ganz genau und sah Longbottom dabei einen Moment eindringlich an. Er errötete. „Und auch wie ihr euch bestmöglich im Umgang mit dieser schützen könnt", fuhr sie fort.

Als sie den Satz beendet hatte und ihre Sachen zusammenraffte, knarrten bereits die ersten Stühle geräuschvoll über den Steinboden des Klassenzimmers und die ersten Schüler verschwanden lauthals Brabbelnd aus dem Raum.

Sie schaute ihren Schützlingen verzweifelt stöhnend nach. „Ich hatte gehofft nach all dem, was passiert ist, wären sie offener und zugänglicher für diese Dinge."

Daria lachte. „Ich bitte Dich. Nach wie vor sind wir unter Zauberern", sie sah Hermione aus funkelnden, grünen Augen an. „Noch dazu unter überwiegend ahnungslosen Reinblütern. In manchen Dingen werden wir uns nie ändern."

„Ja, aber gerade von den Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs hätte ich mehr erwartet. Das Slytherin mir nicht zuhört wundert mich nicht. Aber"

„Mione, das hier ist Muggelkunde. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich finde das alles persönlich wahnsinnig interessant. Aber", Daria stockte blickte zur geöffneten Tür und fuhr dann leise fort, „das da draußen ist nach wie vor eine andere Welt. Eine Welt in der sie bleiben wollen."

Hermione seufzte und verfrachtete ihre geordneten Unterlagen mittels Zauberspruch zurück in das dafür vorgesehene Regal. „Ich weiß."

„Warum ordnest Du eigentlich immer alles, nur um es dann einordnen zu lassen?"

Der braunhaarige Lockenschopf lachte leise. „Ich habe keinen Schimmer. Macht der Gewohnheit wahrscheinlich."

Daria nickte. „Hast Du Hunger?"

Hermione nickte überschwänglich. „Und wie."

„Dann lass uns schnellstens nach Hogsmeade verschwinden. Ich habe heute mal Lust auf etwas Privatsphäre."

-v-

Als sie eine halbe Ewigkeit später endlich im ehemaligen „Drei Besen" – heute der „Goldene Topf" genannt – ankamen dämmerte es bereits. Ein aufkommender Sturm hatte ihren Weg durch das kleine Dörfchen erschwert. Passenderweise war der Himmel nun, wo sie endlich im Trockenen waren, nur noch leicht verhangen.

„Merlin, was für ein Tag", lachte Miones Gegenüber und strich sich ein paar klatschnasse Strähnen aus dem geröteten Gesicht. „Was für eine schlechte Idee hierher zukommen."

Mione lachte lauthals, während ihnen die Wirtin einen Stapel Handtücher auf den Tisch legte. „Es war deine Idee", sagte die ehemalige Gryffindor und warf der Wirtin einen dankenden Blick zu. Sie alle waren in den letzten Jahren alle etwas sparsamer geworden, was die Verwendung von Magie in Alltagssituationen anging.

Die quirlige Halbfranzosin warf ihren Einwurf mit einem schelmischen Schmunzeln ab und begann ebenfalls sich das Haar zu trocknen. Daria war ihr in den letzten zwei Jahren sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Sie hatte ihre Jugend, die Schulzeit und ihr Studium in Frankreich verbracht. Direkt nach dem Abschluss war sie jedoch nach Hogwards und nach England gekommen.

Daria sagte, weil sie in Frankreich alles verloren hatte. Und so tat sie das, was viele nach der Schlacht gegen Voldemort getan hatten: Sie war davongelaufen. In ein hoffentlich besseres Leben an einem anderen Ort der Welt.

„Hast Du die Gerüchte gehört?", riss sie ihr Gegenüber aus den Gedanken.

„Gerüchte? Nein…", gab sie zurück. Es gab ständig Gerüchte in Hogwards, doch sie hatten sie noch nie wirklich interessiert.

„Minerva soll einen neuen Trainer für das Quidditch-Programm organisiert haben." Darias Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Hermione stöhnte gequält auf. „Endlich", hauchte sie sarkastisch.

Das Quidditch-Programm hatte sie eh immer für absolut unnötig gehalten. Da gab es rund tausend bessere Ecken, an denen die Zeit und das Geld investiert gewesen wären.

Zwar mochte sie die Spiele und konnte es auch vollkommen nachvollziehen, dass man an der Tradition der hauseigenen Mannschaften und Spiele festhielt. Doch aufgrund der Gemeinschaft von Schülern und Schulen weltweit, hatte man den beliebten Zaubersport nun auch in Hogwards ausgeweitet.

Nun gab es nicht nur hauseigene Mannschaften, sondern auch eine Schulmannschaft. Diese trat jährlich gegen Mannschaften aus ganz Europa an: Ein besonderes Spektakel, da es sich zu einer ganz eigenen Schulmeisterschaft entwickelt hatte. Die Schulsportler hatten also nicht nur die Möglichkeit einen weiteren Pokal an ihre Schule zu holen, sondern sie konnten auch in den Stadien der professionellen Teams spielen.

Und nun nahte die nächste Schulweltmeisterschaft, die alle drei Jahre stattfand. Zum Ende des Schuljahres würde sie in England alles versammeln, was sportlichen Rang und Namen hatte. Ein Ereignis, welches es sogar auf die Sporttitelblätter der ganz großen Magazine weltweit schaffen würde.

Leider hatte Hogwards Team bisher immer – sowohl europa- als auch weltweit - verloren. Und da McGonagall bekanntlich heimlich eine kleine Sportfanatikerin war, hatte sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ihrem Team in diesem Jahr einen Sieg zu bescheren.

Da kam es ihr sicherlich nur zu recht, dass der bisherige, stark alternde Trainer Sir. Menowil Tacharee – ein wenig talentierter Exspieler der „Appleby Arrows" – vor einigen Wochen das Handtuch geworfen hatte.

Minerva hatte bei einem der unzähligen Abendessen im vergangenen Monat verlauten lassen, dass sie – „Koste es was es wolle!", wie sie sagte – den besten englischen Trainer für die „Hogwards Eagles" finden würde, den es zu finden gab. Und sie fügte hinzu, dass sie schon jemand ganz bestimmten im Auge hatte. Seitdem fragte sich die ganze Schule natürlich wen genau…

Harry war es nicht, dass hatte sie erst kürzlich selbst aus ihm herausgekitzelt. Auch wenn viele Schüler genau dies vermuteten. Jedenfalls scheinbar bis heute, denn neue Gerüchte waren ihr bisher nicht untergekommen.

„Und wen?", fragte sie also.

Darias Grinsen wurde eine ganze Spurt breiter. „Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione zog die Stirn kraus. „Malfoy?"

„Merlin, wenn Malfoy unsere Eagles trainiert, machen wir sie alle platt", quiekte Daria weiter aufgebracht vor sich hin, „ich sehe sie schon alle vom Himmel fallen."

„Malfoy?", wiederholte Mione ungläubig.

Daria stockte in ihren hysterischen und lauten Gedankengängen, die sich rund um vom Himmel regnende Schüler drehten. „Nun ja, es ist nicht offiziell. Aber sie hat beim Frühstück heute Morgen sehr merkwürdig gegrinst, als einige Schüler sie fragten."

Ein leises Lachen entwischte ihr. „Das glaubst Du doch nicht wirklich. Mister Superstar? Mister ich werde gefeiert wo ich hinkomme und verdiene damit jährlich Millionen?", spie sie hervor.

Von ihnen allen hatte Malfoy wohl in den vergangenen sieben Jahren den erstaunlichsten Wandel, oder auch Sprung, vollbracht. Der blasierte Jüngling und Möchtegern-Todesser war direkt nach dem Krieg verschwunden; damals wusste niemand wohin.

Lange munkelte man, der letzte Erbe der Malfoys hätte sich das Leben genommen. Doch dann tauchte er plötzlich, rund zwei Jahre nach dem Kriegsende wieder auf der Bildfläche auf: Um etwa ein Jahr als Ersatzspieler der „Colorado Heirs" für mächtig Aufsehen zu sorgen.

Die amerikanischen Heirs waren lange Zeit als die beste Quidditch-Mannschaft der Welt gefeiert worden, doch ihr Ruhm sollte sich noch steigern: Nicht zuletzt Malfoy wegen. Denn er schien seine Finger letztendlich vom Ersatzspieler an die Stelle des Captains wandern zu lassen und bereicherte die Heirs einige weitere Pokale. Doch kein Jahr nach seinem glorreichen Aufleben verschwand Malfoy wieder von der Bildfläche.

Warum wusste Mione nicht und es hatte sie auch nie interessiert. Was sie wusste war allerdings, dass der kleine, blonde Bastard vor rund drei Jahren wieder aufgetaucht war. Dieses Mal als Sucher der „Stormblast Hallows". Eigentlich eine jämmerliche, englische Mannschaft, die es nie auch nur unter die ersten 50, von Englands besten Mannschaften, geschafft hatte.

Bis zu Malfoys erneutem bewundernswerten Eingreifen. Innerhalb von wenigen Monaten, schien er das gesamte Team der Hallows komplett umzukrempeln: Ohne jedoch auch nur einen Spieler auszutauschen. Er entwickelte einige ganz eigene Taktiken und Strategien, seine bekanntesten waren unter den Begriffen „Drachenstoß", „Kamikazeflug" und „Krähenpass" weltweit bekannt und suchten – Ginnys Worte – früher wie heute ihres Gleichen.

Das war sogar Mione bekannt, obwohl sie nicht den geringsten Schimmer hatte, was genau bei welcher Taktik passierte oder zu beachten war. Sie wusste nur, dass Harry und Ron zu Beginn lange und oft darüber gebrütet hatten, wie gerade Malfoy eine solches Strategie-Wissen an den Tag bringen konnte. Mione hingegen hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie er es schaffte sich alleine die Schuhe zu zubinden.

Um es kurz zu fassen: Die Hallows waren seit über drei Jahren unbesiegt und somit das bekannteste und beliebteste Quidditch-Team der Welt: Gefeiert und gefürchtet, denn nicht oft gingen ihre Gegner annähernd leer aus.

An ihrer goldenen Spitze natürlich Malfoy, mittlerweile von Kritikern und Fans nur noch „Hallows Dragon" genant. Malfoy war berüchtigt für seine teilweise lebensmüde Manöver auf dem Feld, die nicht selten zahlreiche Verletzte zurück ließen: Inklusive sich selber, soweit sie das bisher aufgeschnappt hatte.

Dennoch feierten und verehrten sie den ehemaligen Verräter und Slytherin. Millionen weibliche und männliche Fans vergötterten ihn. Die einen für sein angeblich so gutes Aussehen, seinen Charme und seine Zielstrebigkeit. Die anderen für sein Können und seine Aggression auf dem Spielfeld.

Sie erinnerte sich an eine Szene aus der jüngsten Vergangenheit, gleich nachdem Ron, Harry und Ginny sich ein Spiel besagter Mannschaft angeschaut hatten. Harry war sehr bleich zurückgekommen, Ron zornesrot und Ginny hatte bloß ein „Ich habe ihn nicht wieder erkannt. Er ist ein scheiß Genie", über ihre blassen Lippen gebracht.

Sie hatte damals beschlossen sich nicht über diese Ungerechtigkeit zu ärgern: Sie saßen in England fest und lebten ein mehr oder weniger gewöhnliches Leben, während Malfoy durch die ganze Welt tingelte, jede dritte Zeitung schmückte und wohl erst kürzlich und zum dritten Mal in Folge unter die Top-Ten der beliebtesten und bestaussehendsten Magier der Welt gewählt wurde.

Der Kerl hatte sogar einen eigenen Besen: Den Dragonheart. Hermione lachte innerlich gehässig auf. Nein, sie hatte schon vor langer Zeit entschlossen sich NICHT darüber aufzuregen. Für sie existierte Draco Malfoy nicht. Oder eher, für sie war er mit seinem ersten Verschwinden auch endgültig verschwunden…

_Anmerk: Ich bin mir übrigens durchaus bewusst, dass die Grundideen - Hermione als Professorin und Draco als Profisportler - nichts wirklich Neues sind. Aber, ich habe es bisher weder in meiner geplanten Konstellation, noch mit vergleichbarem Plot gesehen. Ich denke also, dass meine Geschichte doch einige, viele lesenswerte Neuerungen mitbringen wird… ;)_

_Über Revs würde ich mich natürlih tierich freuen... :)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Da ich im Moment immer noch sehr gut vorankomme, gibt´s heute auch direkt das nächste Chap… Drückt mir mal ganz fest die Daumen, dass es so bleibt… *lach*_

_Vielen lieben Dank an die-na, für die Rev: Mensch, ich habe mich so gefreut Dich hier zu sehen… *knuddel* Ich kann Dir schon einmal eines versprechen: Es wird KEIN Sad- und auch KEIN Sappy End geben. ;) Sicherlich wird das ganze keine reine „Humor"-Geschichte werden… Der Plot wird einige kleine Sappy-Momente beinhalten, die sich aber eher in der Vergangenheit befinden… Die Story selber wird aber eher chaotisch-amüsant in die Richtung von *Seelenanderer* gehen…_

_Natürlich auch vielen lieben Dank an Ashe und Kiggi, die sich diese Geschichte zu Gute getan haben um sie bestmöglich von Fehlern und Patzern zu befreien: Ich knutsch euch… :)_

2. Welt in Aufruhr

Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen und so fing der nächste Tag auch entsprechend negativ an. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihre Augen schmerzten entsetzlich, als sie sich in ihrem Bett streckte und für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, sich für diesen Tag krank zu melden. Doch natürlich kam das für Hermione Granger nicht in Frage.

Vor allem, wenn man die Umstände ihres leichten Katers beachtete. Leichter Kater, da sie definitiv ein oder zwei Butterbiere zuviel getrunken hatte. Doch Daria, und somit auch der Rest des Abends, waren nur aufgrund des ansteigenden Alkoholspiegels erträglich gewesen.

Schon beim Frühstück bereute sie ihre Wahl nicht zum Krankenflügel gegangen zu sein. Das Tuscheln der Schüler war unüberhörbar und somit auch der immer wieder fallende Name ihres ehemaligen Erzfeindes.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie so großen Groll auf Malfoy hegte. Natürlich könnte sie sagen, dass es aus den offensichtlichsten Gründen war: Weil viele Menschen seinetwegen ihr Leben lassen mussten. Und natürlich auch ihrer ganz persönlichen Vorgeschichte wegen.

Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie all die Menschen um sie herum vergessen konnten, was geschehen war und wie sehr der Blonde damit zusammen gehangen hatte. Noch nicht einmal Minerva McGonagall.

„Miss Granger", hatte die Schulleiterin am heutigen Morgen gesagt, „ich kann ihre Bedenken sehr gut nachvollziehen, aber nicht Draco Malfoy war die treibende Kraft des Krieges. Er war ein Handlanger von vielen – und in diesem Fall reden wir hier von einem noch verunsicherten Kind. Das hat der Trimagische Rat nach langer Verhörung entschieden und wer sind wir, dass wir diese Entscheidung anzweifeln?"

Sie hörte die Stimme der Schulleiterin immer wieder hinter ihren Schläfen. Natürlich mochte das teilweise stimmen. Sie hatte Malfoy einige Male nach dem Krieg sehen können und er schien nicht mehr derselbe zu sein. Eher schien er sich selber, irgendwo in den Wehen des Krieges, verloren zu haben. Der Trimagische Rat hatte ihn wie viele andere Todesser verhört und entschieden, dass Malfoy unschuldig war…

Eine Entscheidung, die vielen damals nur ein heiseres Lachen entlockt hatte. Vor allem ihr…

Sollte Malfoy also sein Leben als eingebildeter, Reinblüter-Schnösel behalten… Sollte er ihretwegen auch ein gefeierter Sportstar sein… Sie wollte ihn nicht in ihrer Nähe haben. Wollte nicht, dass er ihr gewöhnliches Leben überschattete…

Neben ihr erhob sich die neue Schulleiterin, um dem Tuscheln und den Gerüchten endlich Einhalt zu gebieten. Hermione wusste jetzt schon, was McGonagall sagen würde.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler." Augenblicklich herrschte Stille und McGonagall fuhr lächelnd fort. „wie sie sicher alle schon mitbekommen haben, geht seit einigen Tagen das Gerücht um, dass ein ganz besonderer junger Mann demnächst in die Reihen des Lehrpersonals stoßen wird."

Alle Blicke lagen auf dem Lehrertisch: Erwartungsvoll und voller Spannung. In den hinteren Reihen konnte sie einige Jung aus dem Quidditch-Team der Huffelspuffs flüstern sehen.

„Er wird kein offizieller Teil des Lehrpersonals sein", zischte Mione leise und Neville, der neben ihr saß, legte ihr beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Da es einige Tage dauerte, um alle möglichen Formalitäten zu klären, musste ich Sie alle leider sehr lange im Ungewissen lassen", fuhr McGonagall fort. Der Saal schien vor Anspannung beinahe zu zerbersten. Sogar einige der Lehrer sahen die Schulleiterin mit großen Augen an. „Heute Morgen erreichte mich eine Eule aus Glasgow. Mr. Malfoy wird in der nächsten Woche offiziell zu uns stoßen, um gemeinsam mit uns…"

McGonagalls Worte gingen im Getöse der Schüler unter. Sie sprangen von ihren Plätzen, grölten lauthals los, schlugen sich schreiend in die Seiten; einige der Mädchen fielen sich sogar heulend in die Arme.

Hermione ließ stöhnend ihr Gesicht auf die Tischplatte sinken. „Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. Das ist ein scheiß Alptraum", nuschelte sie gegen die Tischplatte, während Neville weiter ihren Rücken massierte.

-v-

„Das ist ein elender Alptraum", zischte Hermione leise.

Sowohl Daria, als auch Neville sahen sie lange an.

„Mione, ich versuche ja zu verstehen…", begann die Schwarzhaarige, stockte jedoch wieder um scheinbar nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Ich versuche zu verstehen, wo dein Problem liegt. Draco Malfoy hat oft die falschen Wege eingeschlagen, das hat er selber gesagt…"

„Hat er Dir das gesagt?", fuhr ihr der Lockenschopf ins Wort.

Neville schwieg und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien streifen.

„Nein… Aber, ich habe es jedoch oft gelesen…", erwiderte die Angesprochene.

„Ach! Und das macht alles wieder gut? Warum scheinen alle zu vergessen, dass er ein Ekel war? Ein elendes Ekel, welches es gar nicht erwarten konnte uns Schlammblütern allen den Gar aus zu machen?"

Ihre Kollegen und Freunde zuckten bei dem unsagbaren Wort beide heftig zusammen. Seit dem Ende des Krieges war es verbotener denn je.

„Mione, McGonagall sagte sie hat lange mit Malfoy gesprochen, bevor sie diese Entscheidung getroffen hat", warf Neville nun leise ein.

Mione stockte der Atem. „Das aus deinem Mund?", hauchte sie ungläubig.

„Ich sage es wie es ist. Malfoy mag ein Vollidiot gewesen sein und vielleicht ist er es noch. Doch dass nicht alle Entscheidungen, die er getroffen hat die seinen waren, das konnte man schon damals sehen."

„Und was willst Du damit sagen? Dass wir alles was er gesagt und getan hat vergessen sollten?", zischte sie zurück.

Neville schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Aber, vielleicht sollten wir versuchen ihm wenigstens den Ansatz einer zweiten Chance zu geben."

Sie lachte. „Wie vielen haben wir eine zweite Chance gegeben, die es nicht verdienten?"

„Wie vielen gaben wir keine Chance, die es verdienten?", entgegnete Daria beinahe kühl.

Hermione schnaubte. „Du kennst ihn ja nicht einmal, Du weißt weder wovon ich, noch wovon Du redest!"

„Mag sein. Doch ich denke Du weißt gerade auch nicht so ganz wovon Du redest."

„Kinder, ich bitte euch", riss es sie sanft und doch spöttisch zugleich aus der Diskussion.

Hermione senkte den Kopf, als die Schulleiterin neben sie trat. „Wir alle wissen, was wir verloren haben. Aber, glauben sie mir, ich folge in dieser Sache nicht nur meinem sportlichen Ehrgeiz. Ich habe mit diesem Mann ausgiebig gesprochen, dem ich zukünftig meine Schüler anvertrauen werde. Und glauben sie mir, Draco Malfoy hat ebensoviel verloren, wie wir alle. Wenn nicht sogar in manchen Dingen weitaus mehr."

„Ich weiß, aber-", begann Hermione leise.

„Kein aber, Miss Granger." Bisher war McGonagall noch nicht so wirklich über die früheren Formalitäten hinweg gekommen, doch es störte sie alle nicht. „Ich bitte Sie nur dieses eine Mal auf meine Menschenkenntnis zu vertrauen."

Der Lockenschopf stöhnte, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie ähnlich McGonagall Dumbledore manchmal sein konnte. Schließlich nickte sie stumm. Hatte sie auch eine andere Wahl?

„Schließlich sprechen wir nur von einem halben Jahr", fügte die Alte leise hinzu.

Hermione atmete einen Moment erleichtert aus. „Nur ein halbes Jahr?"

Daria schnaubte beinahe entsetzt auf.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, die Hallows würden ihren talentierten Sucher und Captain für immer aufgeben?" Dabei schmunzelte McGonagall und machte sich langsam wieder auf den Weg ins Schlossinnere.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet", knurrte sie, spürte jedoch wie ein kleines bisschen Erleichterung in ihr aufkeimte.

Malfoy hatte also ein halbes Jahr, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er es wert war ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben. Versagte er, konnte sie ihn anschließend wieder in ihre gedankliche Wüste schicken.

-v-

„Sechs Monate, dass ist doch ein Witz", jammerte Daria leise, während sie eine weitere schweißtreibende Runde durch den Innenhof drehten.

„Was schert es Dich?", fuhr Mione sie zugeben etwas forsch an. Sie wusste jedoch nicht mehr, wie oft sie diesen Satz in den vergangenen Tagen schon hören musste. „Immerhin bis Du nach wie vor hinter Zabini her."

Sie stoppten und Hermione stützte sich keuchend auf ihren Knien ab. Sie hasste Sport; egal in welcher Art er sich darbot. Ob es nun um Quidditch oder ums Joggen ging. Leider gehörte Sport in allen seinen Fassetten zum Leben der Schwarzhaarigen und so quälte sich Mione regelmäßig - und mehr schlecht als recht - joggenderweise mit ihr über das Schulgelände.

Bei der Erwähnung des Tränkemeisters erhellte sich das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen augenblicklich wieder. „Na und? Weißt Du eigentlich wie neidisch ich manchmal auf Dich war, weil Du ihn kennen durftest?"

Der Lockenschopf schnaubte und versuchte tief Luft zu holen. Daria hüpfte leichtfüßig neben ihr auf und ab. „Da gibt es nichts zu beneiden. Er war schon immer ein süffisanter, magerer und blasierter Angeber, der den Mund oft viel zu voll nahm", sagte Mione dann.

„Mager?", fragte Daria irritiert.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Was wusste sie schon, sie hatte sich Malfoy in den vergangenen Jahren kein einziges Mal wirklich angesehen.

„Ich habe gehört er soll schon zu Schulzeiten sehr beliebt gewesen sein", gab Daria grinsend zurück.

„Seines Geldes und seines Namens wegen", knurrte Hermione, obwohl sie wusste, dass das nicht ganz stimmte. Malfoy war zugegeben schon immer ein sehr attraktiver junger Mann gewesen. Und er hatte Charme. Jede Menge sogar, wenn er es gewollt hatte. Das bewiesen die zahlreichen Verehrerinnen, die er schon zu ihrer Schulzeit um sich hatte sammeln können. Doch leider fehlte ihm etwas ganz bedeutendes, um das Bild zu komplettieren: Der Charakter, um alles so einzusetzen, dass es nicht in überdimensionaler Selbstverherrlichung ausartete.

„Können wir weiter?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige amüsiert, nachdem sie einen Moment einfach stumm gewartet hatten.

Sie nickte, strich sich eine verschwitzte Strähne aus dem Gesicht und schaute herüber zur Schule. Wie immer hatten sich zahlreiche Schüler versammelt, um sie amüsiert zu beobachten. Oder auch um die hübsche Professorin neben ihr ungeniert mustern zu können.

„Heute sind es weniger als sonst", sagte sie grinsend und deutete auf den Eingang.

Daria folgte ihrem Blick und lachte laut auf. „Natürlich. Sie sind alle in heller Vorbereitungsaufregung."

Wieder schnaubte der Lockenschopf und setzte sich dann langsam in Bewegung. Aufregungsvorbereitungen: Es war nicht zu fassen!

Tatsächlich hatte sich seit der erfreulichen Nachricht am Wochenbeginn ein richtiger kleiner Fanclub gebildet, der sich nun daran machte den Blonden am kommenden Samstagabend gebührend zu begrüßen.

Neuerdings wusste sie erstaunlich oft nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte…

_Anmerk: Das ganze mag noch etwas verworren scheinen und tausend Fragen aufwerfen. Aber ich versichere euch, ich habe für alles eine halbwegs gute Erklärung. Und diese werden alle natürlich im Laufe der Geschichte geklärt… Bleibt also bitte dran… Würde mich freuen… *lach*_


	4. Chapter 3

**3.** Unheilvolle Bildnisse

Der Freitag eilte viel zu schnell herbei und ehe sie sich versah, fand sie sich nach einem entsetzlich stressigen Abend wieder viel zu schnell in den Klassenräumen wieder. Nicht dass man das jetzt falsch verstehen sollte: Sie liebte es zu unterrichten.

Ihre Fächer „Muggelkunde" und „Geschichte der Zauberei" begeisterten sie immer wieder aufs Neue und ihre Schüler waren ihr Leben. Sie ging im Wissen auf und nun konnte sie es nicht nur scheffeln, sie konnte es auch weitergeben. Es war also perfekt.

Daria hatte einmal gescherzt, sie könnte spielend leicht die ganze Schule in allen Fächern allein unterrichten und da hatte die Schwarzhaarige wohl Recht. Denn obwohl sie nur drei Hauptfächer studiert hatte – „magische Mathematik" hatte sie dann letztendlich doch nicht so sehr begeistert, wie sie erwartet hatte -, kamen viele Kollegen oft bei Fragen auf sie zu. Sie würde wohl immer das wandelnde Lexikon von Hogwarts bleiben.

Doch heute hatte sie ausnahmsweise mal keine Lust auf die Klasse vor ihr. Es war einer dieser Tage, an dem man ihr nicht zuhören wollte egal wie viele Punkte auch fielen. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie sich damals – als Lockhart an die Schule gekommen war – genauso entsetzlich peinlich benommen hatten.

„Schlagt bitte die Seite 256 in euren Büchern auf", wiederholte sich Hermione nun schon zum mindestens fünften Mal, doch die Klasse kam ihre Aufforderung nur zum kleinsten Teil und sehr langsam nach.

Sie versuchte das Tuscheln in der hintersten Reihe für einen Moment zu ignorieren und ließ sich erneut das frustrierende Gespräch, das sie mit Ron am gestrigen Abend gehabt hatte durch den Kopf gehen.

Ron und sie waren jetzt seit gut zwei Jahren verlobt und dennoch schien es ihnen beiden nicht im Geringsten daran zu liegen, den Bund tatsächlich zu schließen. Vielmehr hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie und der Mann den sie doch eigentlich lieben sollte, sich immer mehr von einander entfernten. Sie genoss die Gespräche und die Zeit mit ihm nicht mehr so wie früher und oftmals war sie beinahe froh, wenn er ihre Treffen aufgrund von wichtigen Neuerungen oder Sitzungen im Scherzartikelbereich absagen musste.

Ihre Leben gingen komplett aneinander vorbei, doch sie konnte nicht sehen wo das Problem lag. Auch Harry und Ginny sahen sich nicht ständig, doch sie verbrachten jede freie Minute miteinander. Warum hatten sie das nicht? Oder eher, warum hatten sie das nicht halten können?

Sie seufzte, ermahnte die letzte Reihe ein weiteres Mal still zu sein und zog ein weiteres Dutzend Punkte ab: Ungewöhnlicherweise beiden heutig anwesenden Häusern, denn es hatten sich komischerweise ganze Trauben von Slytherins und Gryffindors gemeinsam in der hinteren Reihe versammelt.

„Zurück auf eure Plätze", schmetterte sie und weitere Punkte verschwanden ins Jenseits.

Und dann war da noch Rons Reaktion, als sie ihm von der *frohen* Botschaft erzählt hatte. Gerade von ihm hatte sie erwartet, dass er verstand und dass er ebenso erbost sein würde wie sie. Doch eher das Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein.

Natürlich war Ron alles andere als erfreut zu hören, dass ihr ehemaliger Rivale zurück an die Schule kommen sollte. Doch scheinbar hatte sich seine Meinung zum Slytherin in den letzten Monaten auf merkwürdige Art und Weise geändert. Nicht das Ron Malfoy vergötterte, doch er schien den Blonden zu beneiden. Um ein Leben, was er nicht haben konnte…

Hermione seufzte und ermahnte die Klasse ein letztes Mal zur Ruhe. Doch ihre Worte verhallten im Gekicher und Stimmengewirr der kleinen Gruppe, die sich im hinteren Bereich gesammelt hatten. Überwiegend Mädchen und jedes einzelne von ihnen war im Gesicht purpurrot.

„Was zur Hölle treibt ihr da?", zischte Hermione und einige Schülerinnen sahen auf.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was gibt es da zusehen?"

Hastiges Geraschel und Genuschel. „Nichts", rief eine Gryffindor beinahe hektisch.

„Was habt ihr da. Her damit, aber sofort", knurrte sie, sprang von ihrem Platz auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die hinterste Reihe. Das Getümmel lichtete sich etwas, als sie näher kam.

„Ich packe es weg", sagte eine inmitten des Tumults sitzende Slytherin und rollte hastig etwas zusammen. Offenbar der Grund für den merkwürdigen Schülerinnenauflauf.

„Sofort!", zischte Hermine erneut und griff sich die Rolle, die sich letztendlich gebildet hatte.

‚Ein Poster', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die Rolle wieder öffnete. Und mit jedem Zentimeter der sich ihr offenbarte, stieg ihr der Zorn regelrecht ins Gesicht.

„Was soll das hier werden? Warum schleppt ihr pornografische Inhalte in meinen Unterricht?", zischte sie und fügte hinzu: „Überhaupt hat das hier an der Schule nichts zu suchen!"

„Das ist doch halb so wild", erwiderte eine der Gryffindor.

„Halb so wild?", keuchte sie. „Ist das irgendein Pornostar?"

‚Gab es das überhaupt in der Zauberwelt?', schoss es ihr einen Augenblick durch den Kopf.

„Das ist Draco Malfoy", sagte eine Schülerin leise.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, rollte das Poster, das sie gerade wieder hektisch aufgerollt hatte, ein kleines Stück zurück. Ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen.

„Malfoy", japste sie. Gott, diese Augen. Kein Zweifel. „Das hier ist konzifi…", sie holte tief Luft und setzte erneut an, „konfisziert!"

„Nein", kreischte die Slytherin und sprang hektisch auf.

„Oh doch", antwortete Mione streng und warf der pubertierenden Slytherin einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Wie weit war es eigentlich gekommen, dass sich schon 15-Jährige mit solchen *Dingen* beschäftigten? Weibliche Teenanger wohlgemerkt. Da hatte sie noch ganz andere Sorgen gehabt.

„Miss Granger, bitte", jammerte ihr Gegenüber. Sie hatte die Schüler gebeten sie nicht Professor zu nennen, doch in diesem Moment wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es getan. Denn obwohl ihr Gegenüber eindeutig „Bitte" aussprach, sprachen ihre Augen ganz andere Bände. „Ich habe dafür drei Monate meines Taschengeldes investiert."

„Tja, dumm gelaufen, würde ich da mal sagen, Miss Aberdean."

Die Augen des Mädchens blitzten wütend auf. Sie wirbelte herum und verließ bei krachender Tür das Klassenzimmer.

„Was genau soll das werden, Miss Aberdean?", fauchte sie der 15-Jährigen hinter her und verließ ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer.

„Professor Zabini", kreischte das elende Balg auch sogleich nach ihrem Hauslehrer.

„50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Hannah. Und es werden noch weitere folgen, wenn Du nicht auf der Stelle stehen bleibst", polterte Hermione ihr wenig höflich hinterher. Doch das grün-silber gekleidete Energiebündel dachte nicht einmal daran zu stoppen.

„Professor Zabini!", kreischte sie den gesamten Weg in die Kerker hinab.

„Hannah", blaffte Mione warnend.

Doch das Leben spielte ihr mal wieder einen Streich, als sich die Türen öffneten und den Unterricht soeben als beendet zeichneten. Wenige Sekunden später folgte auch Zabini, und er sah wenig erfreut aus.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er erst die Schülerin, dann musterte er Mione.

‚Klasse, noch ein Slytherin der denkt ich bin unfähig', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Miss Granger hat mir ein vollkommen harmloses Poster abgenommen", begann das Balg auch gleich. Hermione schnappte beim Wort harmlos lachend nach Luft. Die Kleine fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Ich gebe zu, es mit in den Unterricht zu bringen war falsch. Aber, Miss Granger hat und allen dafür schon wahrlich genug Punkte abgezogen."

Zabini musterte erst das Mädchen, dann erneut Mione. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie das aufgerollte Poster immer noch in der rechten Hand hielt.

„DAS ist alles andere als harmlos, Blaise", sagte sie schneidend und trat an die beiden heran. „DAS ist Pornografie!"

„Das ist totaler Schwachsinn", fauchte die Schülerin.

„Hannah, bitte mäßige deinen Ton und vor allem das was Du sagst. 15 Punkte Abzug", fuhr Zabini dazwischen. „Darf ich mal sehen, Hermione?", sagte er dann an die ehemalige Gryffindor gewandt.

Hermione spürte wie ihr augenblicklich die Scharmesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Sie wusste nicht einmal warum. Doch nickend trat sie näher an ihn heran und händigte ihm die Rolle aus. Sie konnte deutlich einige Tränen in den Augen des Mädchens schimmern sehen.

„Du heiliger…", Blaise musterte das Poster einen Augenblick und ihm entfuhr ein slytherin-typisches Lachen, als er das Poster wieder zusammen rollte.

Hermione nickte zustimmend.

„Hannah, dass hier hat wirklich nichts im Unterricht zu suchen. Du hast sowohl den Abzug der Punkte, als auch den Abzug dieses *wundervollen* Bildnisses verdient. Und nun mach das Du in die nächste Stunde kommst."

Das Mädchen öffnete den Mund um nach Luft zu schnappen. „Das ist wirklich unfair, Professor. Es handelt sich hierbei um die Beigabe einer streng limitierten Ausgabe der-", japste sie.

Zabini zog neben ihr amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch und unterbrach sie. „So ist das Leben. Und Du verlierst wichtige Unterrichtszeit, meine Liebe!"

Ein letztes Schnauben und die Slytherin stampfte fluchend davon.

„Unglaublich", sagte Hermione leise und merkte erst als sie sich zurück drehte, dass Zabini ihr die Rolle grinsend entgegen hielt. „Was soll ich damit?", sagte sie verwirrt.

„Was soll ich damit?", antwortete er spöttisch lachend.

Zögerlich nahm sie das unheilvolle Etwas wieder an sich. „Ist es echt?", hörte sie sich plötzlich, und zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzten, fragen.

Zabini lachte leise. „Allen ernstes Granger, ich mag Draco kennen. SO gut kenne ich ihn dann aber doch nicht."

Sie spürte wie ihr nun jegliches Blut, welches ihr Körper gerade scheinbar nicht benötigte, ins Gesicht schoss. „So meinte ich das nicht. Ich meinte… Er sieht so ungewöhnlich *kräftig* aus…"

Zabini nickte schwach. „Wie lange hast Du ihn schon nicht mehr gesehen?", fragte er dann breit grinsend.

Sie schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ließ sie dann mitsamt des unheilvollen Etwas mitten in den Kerkern stehen.

-v-

Als sie schließlich gegen Abend endlich den Aufenthaltsraum der Lehrkräfte erreichte, warf sie ihre sieben Sachen kraftlos in den Sessel und ließ sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen.

Der restliche Tag war eine ebenso große Katastrophe geendet, wie er begonnen hatte. Diese elende Slytherin hatte mit allen Mitteln versucht ihr das elende Poster wieder abzunehmen und dafür sagenhafte 250 Punkte riskiert und verloren.

„Hallo, Du elendes Miststück", lachte Daria lauthals, als sie ebenfalls im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte.

Er lag mehr oder weniger genau zwischen ihren privaten Räumlichkeiten und da er so weit weg von allen anderen Räumen war, wurde er eigentlich nur durch Mione und Daria genutzt. Eine ihr sehr willkommene Sache.

„Ich musste der Kleinen 50 weitere Punkte abziehen. Sie hat sich die ganze Stunde nicht beruhigt", fuhr die Schwarzhaarige unbeirrt fort. Hermione musste unweigerlich grinsen. Dasselbe hatte ihr Neville auch gesagt.

„Ist es das?", fragte Daria schließlich schelmisch und deutete auf die abscheuliche Rolle im Sessel.

Hermione nickte schwach und starrte an die Decke. Sie hatte entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen.

„Bei Merlin", seufzte Daria leise und ließ sich fast auf ihre ausgestreckten Beine fallen als sie sich kraftlos in das Sofa sinken ließ. „Sieh Dir das an! All diese elenden Miststücke, die sich schon in diesem Hintern fest krallen durften, während er sie-"

„Ich habe es gesehen", fuhr der Lockenschopf dazwischen.

Daria grinste sie verboten an. „Hast Du denn auch richtig hingesehen?"

„Ich denke ich habe auch so genug gesehen", gab sie schief grinsend zurück.

Doch ihr gegenüber war wieder tief im Bildnis versunken. „Unglaublich, dass er mal mit einem Muggel zusammen war."

Hermione zog wie vom Blitz getroffen die Augenbrauen hoch. „Mit einem Muggel? Meinst Du jetzt zusammen im Sinne einer Beziehung?"

Die Schwarzhaarige lehnt sich breit grinsend zurück ins Sofa. „Das wusstest Du nicht?"

Sie guckte einfach nur wie ein Fisch. Nicht nur dass sie *DAS* nicht wusste, sie konnte es sich auch ganz und gar nicht vorstellen.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht wie lange. Das ganze ist aber schon ziemlich lange her", fuhr Daria lachend fort. Dann blickte sie Mione immer noch unverschämt an und warf ihr das unheilvolle Etwas auf den Schoss.

„Guck vielleicht doch noch mal genauer hin." Mit diesen Worten richtete sie sich auf und verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich muss noch unendlich viel vorbereiten. Wenn Du weitere Fragen hast, komm einfach und frag mich", flötete sie der Braunhaarigen dabei durch das geöffnete Portraitloch entgegen.

Einen endlos langen Augenblick starte sie das *Ding* an, was sich auf ihrem Schoss wieder leicht zusammengerollt hatte. Dann sah sie sich vorsichtig um und griff zögernd danach. Langsam entrollte sie es, ließ ihre Augen Millimeter für Millimeter über die scharfen Konturen fahren.

Man hatte scheinbar auf jegliche Farben verzichtet; jedenfalls schien das Bild schwarzweiß. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur der starke Kontrast zu seiner alabasterfarbenen Haut und der Wahl des Lichteinfalls.

Als sie es schließlich komplett entrollt hatte, ließ sie den ersten wirklichen Blick über alles wandern. Da war sie also: Malfoys splitternackte Kehrseite. Das Bild endete nur wenige Zentimeter unter seinem…

Sie hustete…

Ihre Augen fuhren die fein säuberlich gezeichneten Drachenflügel nach, die auf seinem Rücken prangerten. Sie fragte sich ob sie tätowiert oder aufgezeichnet waren. Beides schien ihr so suspekt wie die Tatsache, dass sie ein solches Bild in den Händen hielt.

Seine platinblonden Haare wirkten fast weiß und waren, unglaublich ungewöhnlich für den Malfoy den sie kannte, in eine ziemlich wilde Sturmfrisur gestyled worden, seinen Haaransatz zierte eine lässig zurückgeschobene Quidditch-Brille: Das einzige, was dieses arrogante Stück zu tragen schien.

Sie atmete tief ein, während sie ihm dabei zusah, wie er immer wieder seine Muskeln anspannte und locker lies: Nur um ihr immer wieder einen eisgrauen Blick über die splitternackte Schulter zu zuwerfen.

„Das ist verrückt", japste sie.

Das war das absurdeste, was sie jemals gesehen hatte…

Und wohl auch das erotischste…

Ein heiseres Lachen erfüllte den Raum, als sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken warf.

Wer zur Hölle war dieser Mann und was hatte er mit Malfoy gemacht?

_Hallöchen euch allen da draußen… :) Vielen Dank für´s Lesen natürlich erst einmal… Und ganz besonders möchte ich meinen beiden Betas Kiggi und Ashe (auch für die liebe Rev Sweety) danken…_

_Wenn ich weiterhin so gut vorankomme, dürfte es hier wohl spätestens Montag weitergehen… :)_

_An dieser Stelle muss ich allerdings auch gestehen, dass ich etwas enttäuscht bin… Laut Statistik hat diese Geschichte bereits über 300 Hits; zahlreiche von euch haben mich als Autor - und auch diese Geschichte - zu ihren Favos gesetzt… Das freut mich natürlich ungemein. Noch viel mehr würde mich aber hinzukommend eine kleine Review erheitern: Das spornt einen Schreiberling nicht nur ungemein an, es ist für die Kreativität sogar überlebenswichtig… Also, wenn es euch gefallen hat, oder auch nicht, nehmt euch doch bitte einen klitze-kleinen Moment und lasst es mich wissen… Ich flehe euch regelrecht an… *lach* ;)_


	5. Chapter 4

**4.** See you again…

Sie hatte sich in den vergangenen Stunden, soweit es ihr möglich war, mit dem Fremden namens Draco Malfoy beschäftigt. Immerhin sollte sie wissen was sie erwartete, wenn Hogwarts feierlich erwarteter Gasttrainer endlich auftauchen würde.

Komischerweise kam ihr der ehemalige Slytherin nun nur noch fremder und suspekter vor. Sie würde nicht behaupten, dass er es nicht war. Dazu gab es zu viele Parallelen. Sie glaubte viel eher an einen großen Mediengag. Jawohl!

„Miss Granger", ertönte es, als sie die Bibliothek am Nachmittag verlassen hatte. Aufgrund ihrer guten Laune war diese prall gefüllt mit grimmig guckenden, kleinen Gryffindor und Hufflepuffs, die versuchten ihre Strafarbeiten so schnell wie möglich zu erledigten.

Gott, sie wurde langsam aber sicher zu Snape und das alles nur wegen diesem kleinen, arroganten-

„Miss Granger?"

„Oh", sie wirbelte herum. „Ja?", fragte sie dann lächelnd.

„Wie ist Draco eigentlich so?", fragte sie eine etwa 16-Jährige Hufflepuff leise.

Hermiones Lächeln erstarb. „Draco?"

„Malfoy", sagte einer der Jungen, der am selben Tisch saß. „Er ist der Captain und Sucher der Hallows und wurde erst kürzlich vom ‚Craft Sports' als bester Taktiker des Jahres ausgezeichnet."

„Ich weiß verdammt noch mal wer Draco Malfoy ist", zischte sie und wollte gerade hinzufügen, dass sie sich eher über die vollkommen unpassende Vornamens-Ansprachenauswahl der Schülerin gegenüber einem zukünftigen Mitglied des Lehrpersonals gewundert hatte.

„Wirklich?", rief ein junger Rawenclaw vom Nebentisch.

„Ja. Mit nominiert waren noch Parker von den Heirs und Witt von den Harpes."

„Bitte, die haben doch keine Chance gegen Malfoys Strategien. Habt ihr schon einmal einen wirklich gelungenen Krähenpass gesehen?"

Ihr hörte immerhin kein Mensch mehr zu.

„Ich konnte im letzten Jahr Hallows Ersatzsucher Pierce auf dem Besen sehen. Merlin, der Hammer, sage ich euch", gesellte sich ein Slytherin hinzu.

„Nichts gegen Malfoy sage ich Dir. Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wie Potter ihn seiner Zeit immer wieder besiegen konnte", warf ein Gryffindor ein.

„Er soll um einiges vorsichtiger gewesen sein", sagte eines der Mädchen.

„Das habe ich auch gehört. Sie sagen er wäre mit den Jahren nicht nur um Klassen aggressiver, sondern auch ziemlich wagemutig geworden", fügte ein Ravenclaw hinzu.

„Wagemutig?", lachte ein weiterer Slytherin. „Lebensmüde, sage ich euch. Es ist ihm scheiß egal, ob er sich das Genick bricht."

„Er hat sich den Finger abgerissen. In Paris. Das sagt jedenfalls mein Vater", hauchte eines der Mädchen. Zwei weitere verzogen entsetzt das Gesicht.

Die Jungen lachten. „Ich glaube es gibt kein Körperteil, welches er sich nicht schon fast oder gänzlich abgerissen hätte."

Hermione zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und sah langsam von einen zum anderen.

„Ich habe gehört, er wäre seit der Sache mit seiner Freundin so *aggressiv* geworden", sagte die Hufflepuff.

„Welche Sache mit seiner Freundin?", hörte sich Hermione selber fragen.

Einige Mädchen machten sich bereit zu antworten, doch die Jungen fuhren ihnen dazwischen.

„Merlin, hört mit dem Beziehungsscheiß auf. Was schert es uns, solange er auf dem Besen ein Biest ist?", sagte der Gryffindor.

„Und er ist ein verdammtes Tier", grölte der Slytherin.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, atmete lautstark und tief ein und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Wenigstens eines konnte Malfoy: Er konnte Vereinigungen schaffen, wo es sonst keiner schaffte…

Warum widmete man ihm dann nicht glatt ein eigenes Haus? Haus Malfoy…

Sie musste ein hysterisches Lachen unterdrücken. Das sollte sie nicht zu laut sagen…

Als sie die stimmengefüllte Bibliothek verlies, in der niemand versuchte für Stillschweigen zu sorgen, fragte sie sich ein weiteres Mal in dieser gottverdammten vergangenen Woche, auf welchem Planeten sie in den letzten Jahren gelebt hatte…

-v-

„Er hat sich den Finger abgerissen?" Mione lehnte sich neben Daria an die Wand und blickte sie fragend an.

„Wer? Ein Schüler?", fragte diese entsetzt.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Nein. Malfoy."

Die Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon möglich. Ich glaube aber, der ist wieder dran."

Sie gab einen angewiderten Laut von sich.

„So ist Sport nun mal. Dreckig und gefährlich. Darum lieben wir es", lachte ihr Gegenüber.

„Ich finde das eher bedenklich." Mit diesen Worten stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Daria folgte ihr schnellen Schrittes. „Das sagst Du nur, weil Du verärgert bist."

„Warum sollte ich verärgert sein?"

Die Schwarzhaarige grinste, als sie Malfoys Fanclub passierten, der bereits vor den Toren gastierte. „Weil niemand deinen Groll gegen ihn so wirklich teilen will?"

„Sollte er nicht erst gegen Abend eintreffen?", rief Mione entgeistert.

Daria folgte ihrem Blick. „Ja, aber die warten schon seit heute Morgen." Dann wandte sie sich ihr zu. „Einige haben gestern sogar meinen Unterricht geschwänzt, um etwas vorzubereiten."

Der Lockenschopf runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hoffe Du hast ihnen unzählige Punkte abgezogen."

„Mione, jetzt komm aber mal runter", lachte die Schwarzhaarige und sie ließen die Eingangshalle hinter sich, um den Speisesaal zu betreten.

-v-

„Ob ihm was passiert ist?", hauchten einige der Mädchen weiter links leise.

Einige der wartenden Jungen warfen ihnen genervte Blicke zu.

„Siehst Du! Genau DAS meinte ich!", flüsterte sie triumphierend.

Daria sah sie verständnislos an. „Was? Dass er zu spät kommt? Draußen herrscht ein Sturm."

Hermione senkte schmollend den Blick und fragte sich ein weiteres Mal, warum sie überhaupt mit den anderen hier unten war. Malfoy brauchte ganz eindeutig keine weitere Person in seinem Begrüßungskomitee, denn annähernd die ganze Schule hatte sich in der Eingangshalle versammelt.

Was tat sie also hier?

Sie verbot ihrer inneren Stimme jeglichen Kommentar und trat von einem Bein auf das andere.

McGonagall räusperte sich leise. „Kinder, so leid es mir tut. Ihr werdet Mr. Malfoy morgen begrüßen müssen. Es wird sicher später, als wir erwartet hatten."

Die wartenden Schüler schnauften allesamt auf. Hier und da war ein lauter oder weniger lauter Protest zu hören.

„Macht dass ihr auf eure Zimmer kommt. Sofort", ermahnte die Schulleiterin sie. Und zögernd und sehr langsam taten sie, wie ihnen geheißen wurde.

Zurück blieben die Professoren, die nun allesamt unschlüssig auf die Eingangstüren starrten. „Was machen wir nun?", fragte Professor Flitwick unschlüssig.

McGonagall nickte. „Wir sollten ebenfalls zu Bett gehen."

„Sollte nicht wenigstens einer von uns auf seine Ankunft warten?", hörte sich der Lockenschopf verräterisch einwerfen.

Die Schulleiterin sah sie einen Moment an. „Das wäre wahrscheinlich keine allzu schlechte Idee."

Alles sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Hinter sich spürte sie Daria regelrecht grinsen.

„Ich mach das, Minerva", ertönte plötzlich Hagrids Stimme. Alles wandte sich zum Hünen um, der der Eingangstür nun am nächsten war. „Ich wollt eh mal nach schaun gehen. Vielleicht ist die Kutsche im Schlamm stecken geblieben."

Sie atmete erleichtert aus und lächelte ihrem guten und treuen Freund zu. Er lächelte zurück und ihr wurde bewusst, wie lange sie nicht mehr bei ihm auf einen Tee vorbeigeschaut hatte. Sie würde es gleich morgen tun.

„Na, komm. Lass uns ins Bett verschwinden.", riss es sie aus den Gedanken. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie die Tür weiterhin angestarrt hatte. Hagrid war schon längst verschwunden. „Oder willst Du doch noch warten?"

Mione schüttelte abweisend den Kopf. „Ich bin nur müde."

„Das sind wir wohl alle", zwinkerte Daria ihr zu, während sie die Stufen hochstiegen.

-v-

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sich alles wie ein Traum an. Sie hoffte, dass es einer gewesen war. Doch irgendwie wollte sie sich selber nicht so wirklich glauben.

Langsam pellte sie sich aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in ihre Lieblingspantoffeln: Ihre Mutter nannte sie immer Puschen. Sie wollte nicht genauer drüber nachdenken, warum sie es passenderweise immer wieder tat.

Sie öffnete die Tür, warf einen kurzen Blick auf den schmalen – und wie immer menschenleeren – Gang der hier befindlichen Lehrergemächer und huschte dann über diesen blitzschnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort zündete sie mittels einiger Hölzer und Zauberstab ein kleines, prasselndes Feuer an, krallte sich ein paar Weintrauben aus der Obstschale und ließ sich seufzend in den Sessel fallen.

Mit wippenden Beinen summte sie vor sich hin, ließ ihre nackten Zehen vom Feuer wärmen und stopfte sich munter eine Traube nach den anderen in den Mund.

‚Scheiß Alptraum', dachte sie sich.

Sie hatte sich tagelang unnötig darüber aufgeregt, dass Malfoy hier „unterrichten" – oder eher trainieren – würde. Stattdessen hätte sie sich lieber einen Plan ausdenken sollen, wie sie dem eisigen Blonden gegenüber trat. Vor allem, wenn er wirklich halbwegs so aussah wie auf diesem elenden Poster.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und angelte nach weiteren Trauben.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", flötete es hinter ihr und Mione fiel beinahe vor Schreck aus dem Sessel.

„Herrgott, hast Du mich erschreckt", grummelte sie. Sie war mit den Jahren ein entsetzlicher Morgenmuffel geworden.

„Herrgott? Sprich doch mal wie eine gewöhnliche Hexe", lachte Daria und hüpfte vor ihr auf und ab. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Wie immer?", fragte der momentan stark verwüstete Lockenkopf und grabschte sich eine handvoll weiterer Trauben. „Und ich bin keine gewöhnliche Hexe. Ich bin eine Muggelstämmige."

Die Schwarzhaarige pflügte sich ebenfalls eine Traube. „Willst Du so bleiben?", fragte sie dann vorsichtig und musterte skeptisch Hermiones rosa-weißes HelloKitty-Nachthemd: Ein Geschenk von Ron, weil es so schön muggelich war, wie er sagte. Im Grunde fand sie es furchtbar, aber es war bequem.

Hermione sah sie strafend an. „Ich bin gerade erst aufgestanden, dass ist mein Nachthemd. Natürlich will ich NICHT so bleiben."

Daria sah sie weiterhin skeptisch an. „Okay."

„Okay? Was ist denn das für eine Aussage?"

„Ich dachte nur, dass es mir etwas zu riskant wäre, mich jetzt hier so hinzusetzten. Wo Malfoy doch direkt neben Deinem Schlafraum untergebracht wurde."

Hermione verschluckte sich so heftig an den drei Trauben, die sie sich Sekunden zuvor in den Mund geschoben hatte, dass sie hustend aus dem Sessel fiel.

Daria schlug ihr immer wieder auf den Rücken. „Geht es wieder?", fragte sie schließlich, als sich der Lockenschopf beruhigt hatte.

„Warum sagst Dur mir das nicht verdammt?", japste sie. „Ich muss mich sofort anziehen gehen."

„Bleib ruhig. Er ist nicht da", sagte Daria grinsend. „Na ja, jedenfalls klang es so. Ich habe an seiner Tür gelauscht."

„Warum lauschst Du an seiner Tür?", fragt sie ungläubig und sie wollte sich gerade augenrollend selber für diese bahnbrechend dumme Frage strafen, als das Quietschen des Gemäldes ihr einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Merlin", hauchte Daria und Mione versteckte sich augenblicklich hinter ihrer nunmehr besten Freundin.

Beinahe schleichend trat er in den Raum. Sein Blick wirkte offen und doch unglaublich fest. Und stark verwirrt…

‚Gott, wir benehmen uns wie zwei alberne Fans', schoss es durch ihren Kopf. Doch um nichts in der Welt würde sie ihm freiwillig in ihrem HelloKitty-Nachthemd unter die Augen treten.

„Hi", quiekte die Schwarzhaarige vor ihr.

Malfoy nickte schwach und zog sich die Ohrstöpsel aus den Ohren. Ohrstöpsel?

„Hi", sagte er dann grinsend und reichte Daria die Hand. „Draco Malfoy. Ich werde bis zur Schulmeisterschaft das Qudditch-Training übernehmen." Sie konnte sehen, wie er ihre Freundin mit eisgrauen Augen musterte.

Gott, diese vermaledeiten Augen.

„Daria Duaré und ich weiß. Fühl Dich hier wie zu hause", säuselte Daria und trat vor. Lies sie ungeschützt zurück.

Unbehaglich zupfte sie an ihrem Nachthemd rum. Er senkte den Kopf, erst jetzt bemerkte sie die ungewöhnlich lässige Kleidung, die er trug. Eine schwarze Sporthose und ein graues Muskelshirt. Und er trug schwarze Nikes. War sie hier im falschen Film?

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Malfoy mit iPod und Nikes. Das war zuviel für sie. Gleich sprang man mit der in der Muggelwelt bekannten „versteckten Kamera" aus irgendeiner Ecke des Aufenthaltraums.

„Du joggst?", hörte sie Daria wie durch einen dicken Schleier sagen.

„Ja, dem Anschein nach", hauchte er grinsend und sah prüfend an sich herab.

Daria folgte seinem Blick und kicherte leise.

Das war echt zuviel. Auf eine gewisse, sehr absurde Art und Weise schien das da wirklich Malfoy zu sein. Und er sah verdammt noch mal besser aus denn je. Seine blonden Haare waren in mehr oder weniger gewohnter Manier zurück gestyled, wirkten aber um einiges lockerer als früher.

Und er war durch trainiert. Nicht extrem oder unpassend. Er hatte leichte Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen. Doch es stand fest: Dieses elende Bild schien tatsächlich Malfoy zu zeigen. Allerdings war sein Rücken frei von jeglichen Tätowierungen. Soviel konnte sie anhand des Shirts, und den weiten Armausschnitten die es hatte, erahnen.

Daria biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wir joggen auch!"

„Nein, tun wir nicht", fauchte sie ihrer Freundin entsetzt zu. Leise, aber nicht leise genug.

Hermione hatte den Drang hinter das Sofa zu springen, als sie erahnte was nun folgen würde. Beide sahen sie an.

Einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen.

Dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zur der malfoy-typischen Grimasse, die sie kannte.

„Granger?", hauchte er leicht trat einige Schritte auf sie zu und musterte sie ausgiebig.

Sie flehte das schwarze Loch herbei, was sie verschlucken möge.

„Du siehst gut aus", er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Seine eigenen funkelten spöttisch.

Sie nickte schwach, tausend unverzeihliche Flüche schossen ihr durch den Kopf. „Das selbe gebe ich gerne zurück", hauchte sie matt.

Ein wissendes Grinsen überzog sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht, als er sich vorbeugte. Entsetzt wich sie zurück, stieß schmerzhaft gegen den Tisch, der sich hinter ihr befand. Als er sich Sekunden später wieder entfernte, hatte er ein paar Trauben in der Hand.

Er warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, dann wandte er sich an Daria. „Wo sind die Waschräume?"

„Den Gang runter und dann die zweite Tür nach deinem Zimmer", antwortete diese.

„Vielen Dank", hauchte er, während er sich eine Traube in den Mund schob, sich rücklings zum Eingang drehte und diesen mit einer kräftigen Bewegung offen schob. „Nettes Nachthemd. Passt vorzüglich zu deinen Augen, Granger", sein Grinsen wurde verboten breit, als er den Raum verließ.

Sie atmete tief ein. „So ein Arschloch."

Mit weiten Augen sah sie Daria an, die immer noch auf den Eingang starrte. „Ich weiß nicht. So unhöflich fand ich ihn gar nicht!"

„Bitte? Hast Du nicht gesehen, wie er mich angesehen hat. So…", Hermione fuchtelte aufgebracht mit den Armen.

Daria grinste sie an. „Beruhig dich. Ich glaube er mag Dich. Manche Männer haben halt nur eine sehr eigenwillige Art dies zu zeigen."

Wie an den Boden angewurzelt blieb sie zurück. „Passt vorzüglich zu deinen Augen, Granger", ahmte sie ihn nach und atmete dann tief durch.

Was für ein scheiß Spiel wurde hier eigentlich gespielt?

_So, da ich bei diesem guten Stück in den letzten Tagen sehr gut vorankam, dachte ich mir gerade, ich versorge euch doch schon vorzeitig mit dem nächsten Chapter… :)_

_**Vielen Dank** an alle, die sich hierher verirrt haben. Mein ganz besonderer Dank gilt wie immer Kiggi und Ashe für´s betalesen und natürlich den Reviewern: one77 (Ojee, Du hast recht. Ist mir zu meiner Schande gar nicht aufgefallen. *rotwerd*. Freut mich aber, dass es Dir dennoch gefällt… :)), DnA (Freut mich, dass es Dir gefällt. Ich stehe gerade in Kontakt zu besagter Zeitschrift; ich lasse es Dich wissen, wenn ich uns allen nen Batzen davon organisiert habe… ;) hehe…), Lion (Schön dass Du hierher gefunden hast. Nee, ich denke das ist Draco wahrscheinlich noch nicht so ganz bewusst… *lach*), Briiny (Freut mich, dass es Dir gefällt und das ich Dich als Leserin gewinnen konnte… :))…_

_Ihr könnt gar nicht glauben, wie sehr mich diese Zeilen von euch gepuscht haben… *strahl* Oder vielleicht doch… ;) Ich bitte (flehe) also weiterhin um Revs… :P_


	6. Chapter 5

**5.** Alte Gewohnheiten

Die kommenden drei Wochen sah sie Malfoy kaum; und es war ihr weitaus mehr als nur recht. Der ehemalige Slytherin hatte merkwürdige Schlafgewohnheiten und einen wohl noch eigenwilligeren Tagesablauf. Er schien bis mitten in die Nacht im Schloss herumzuwandeln und entsprechend auch bis zum Mittag zu schlafen.

Da es seinen Trainingsplänen nicht im Wege stand, scherte es im Grunde niemanden. Der Blonde schien auf äußerst leisen Sohlen zu leben, oder eher er hatte es schon immer getan. Mehrere Male war er an ihr vorbeigeschossen, ohne dass sie ihn vorher auch nur ansatzweise bemerkt hatte.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte sie festgestellt, dass Malfoy sich doch nicht so sehr zum Muggel entwickelt hatte, wie zuerst befürchtet. Zwar hatte sie ihn in den vergangenen drei Wochen auch das eine oder andere Mal in Jeans über den Flur huschen sehen, doch den *gruseligsten* Anblick machte er eindeutig wenn er seine Runden lief. Wobei sie zugeben musste, dass sich Fitness in Magieroben oder schwarzen Hemden wohl schlecht betreiben ließ.

Dennoch rechnete sie jeden Tag mit der verstecken Kamera. Vor allem wenn er vor seiner körperlichen Betätigung minutenlang verloren auf dem kleinen elektronischen Musikmacher rumhämmerte; scheinbar sehr oft erfolglos. Sie musste jedes Mal grinsen, wenn er ihn fluchend und ungenutzt in seine Jackentasche steckte oder ihn gar wütend zurück in sein Zimmer warf. Malfoy blieb eben Malfoy: Und Malfoy und Muggelkram vertrugen sich nun mal nicht.

Davon abgesehen schenkte sie ihm allerdings keine Beachtung und er tat es ihr gleich. Sollten sich die kommenden sechs Monate ebenfalls so abspielen, hätte sie mit der ganzen Malfoy-Sache wohl doch weitaus weniger Probleme, als sie befürchtet hatte.

Bei den zahlreichen Schülern sah das ganze natürlich anders aus. Malfoy war eigentlich nur der Schulmannschaft wirklich zugänglich, da er am gewöhnlichen Unterricht nicht teilnahm. Und da er sich auch beim Essen nur selten in der großen Halle blicken ließ, wurde sein Anblick für manche gar ein sehr seltener. Immer wieder konnte sie die enttäuschten Gesichter derjenigen sehen, die gehofft hatten, er würde heute am Essen teilnehmen.

Umso größer war also die Begeisterung, als Malfoy scheinbar vor einigen Tagen angeboten hatte, auch den anderen Quidditchspielern der Schule mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen. Da das Feld heutzutage auch außerhalb des Mannschaftstrainings und der Schulspiele von allen Hobbyspielern und –Mannschaften genutzt werden durfte, verdreifachte sich die entsprechende Nachfrage innerhalb von wenigen Stunden.

Heute hatte McGonagall also ein neues Sportkonzept bekannt gegeben. Nach diesem würden Malfoy und Hooch nun zweimal wöchentlich einen Aufbau- und einen Erweiterungskurs in Sachen Fliegen und Quidditch anbieten. Natürlich leitete Mister Sportskanone den Erweiterungskurs: Welcher ebenfalls innerhalb von wenigen Stunden bis auf den letzten Teilnehmerplatz ausgebucht war.

Hermione stöhnte gequält und goss sich etwas Tee nach.

„Geht es Dir nicht gut?", fragte Neville neben ihr besorgt.

„Nein, alles bestens. Ich bin nur einfach", ‚Unzufrieden', wisperte ihre innere Stimme, „müde", sagte sie.

Ron war am vergangenen Wochenende bei ihr gewesen und sie waren sich so fremd gewesen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatten sich Wochen nicht gesehen und dennoch hatten sie nur wenige belanglose Worte gewechselt. Am Samstag gingen sie gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade, wo sie beide stillschweigend aßen und ebenso stillschweigend spazieren gingen. Er hatte sie kaum angesehen, war am Sonntag verführt abgereist und hatte sie nur zum Abschied zaghaft geküsst.

Sie seufzte, nahm einen großen Schluck Tee.

Ihre Beziehung war am Ende… Warum konnte sie es sich nicht einfach eingestehen? Und warum tat er es nicht?

-v-

„Wo sind Avens, Kent und Scott?", fragte sie grob als sie die Anwesenheit der Klasse überprüfte.

„Ich denke sie sind noch auf dem Quidditchfeld. Oder auf dem Weg hierher", sagte einer der eben eingetroffenen Schüler leise, legte seine gerade abgelegten Armschoner beiseite und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

„Lässt Mr. Malfoy euch nicht pünktlich gehen?", fragte sie schroff.

Sie hatte versucht Geduld zu haben, doch das hier war nicht das erste Mal. Ständig verspäteten sich Schüler zu ihrer Doppelstunde *Geschichte der Zauberei* am Nachmittag, weil sie über Malfoy ihre Existenz vergaßen.

Der Schüler, Harvey Laim, runzelte die Stirn. „Doch, eigentlich schon."

„Warum sind sie dann noch nicht hier?", fauchte sie, als die Tür aufging.

Die drei Ravenclaw traten kleinlaut in das Klassenzimmer, legten ihre Flugutensilien ab und ließen sich auf ihre Plätze fallen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wir mussten noch etwas mit Mr. Malfoy besprechen", sagte Kent.

Hermione zog die Lippen schmal, während einige Mädchen in der hinteren Reihe sich leise darüber brüskierten, dass nur in Hoochs Kurs noch genug Plätze frei waren und sie wohl noch Wochen auf einen freien Platz in Malfoys Kurs warten müssten.

„Warum geht ihr nicht einfach und schaut den andren zu?", lächelte Mione ihnen zuckersüß zu.

Hinter ihren Schläfen schien es zu rattern. „Dürfen wir?", fragte Karen Crea eine ganze Spur zu enthusiastisch.

„Natürlich nicht", schnarrte der Lockenschopf und für eine Sekunde hatte sie erneut das Gefühl Snape würde aus ihr sprechen. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken und wandte sich erneut an die Klasse.

„Ich werde mit Mr. Malfoy sprechen. Das ist kein Zustand, ich erwarte von euch Pünktlichkeit", sie griff das Buch neben sich und legte es auf ihren Schoss. „Beim nächsten Mal werde ich jedem von euch Punkte abziehen: Für jede Minute einen Punkt."

Die Klasse schnappte lauthals nach Luft.

„Seite 311", brachte sie Mione augenblicklich zum Schweigen.

-v-

Endlich, nach scheinbar endloser Suche und zahlreichen Ablenkungsmanövern, die aus McGonagall, Neville oder auch tosenden Schülern bestanden hatten, hatte sie die Bibliothek erreicht. Kaum zu glauben, dass es Tage gab, an dem sie für einen Weg wie diesen Stunden brauchte.

„Ist Malfoy hier irgendwo?", fragte sie einige Schülerinnen, die es sich in der hintersten Ecke des Lesesaals mehr oder weniger bequem gemacht hatten.

„Er ist in der verbotenen Abteilung", antwortete eines der Mädchen und Hermione musste ein gehässiges Lachen unterdrücken. Natürlich, das hätte sie sich sofort denken können.

Erstens weil er ein kleiner, elender Slytherin war und immer bleiben würde. Und zweitens weil die Mädchen direkt vor dem Ausgang der verbotenen Abteilung saßen.

„Es ist übrigens verdammt spät. Ihr solltet verschwunden sein, wenn ich zurückkomme. Sonst hagelt es Punktabzüge", warf sie der kleinen Traube zu und verschwand zwischen den Regalen, die in den hinteren Bereich führten.

Hinten angekommen dauerte es einen Moment, bis sie ihn entdeckt hatte. Er hockte ebenfalls in der hintersten Ecke; welche in diesem Fall jedoch das äußerste Ende der Bibliothek war.

„Malfoy. Gut dass wir uns sehen", rief sie ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen und hätte sich am liebsten dafür geohrfeigt. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihn gesucht hatte: Sie hatte sich den Weg fragend durch die Schule gebahnt. Und es hatte erstaunlicherweise blendend funktioniert. Obwohl es sie wohl eher hätte wundern sollen, wäre das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen.

Der Blonde nickte schwach, als er sie kommen sah. „Granger? Du hier?", warf er ihr dann leicht spöttisch entgegen. Aus seiner rechten Hand stieg etwas Rauch empor.

„Rauchst Du hier etwa? Das ist verboten", fragte sie schnippisch, als sie den Tisch erreicht hatte, an dem er Platz genommen hatte. Er war übersäht mit Zeitschriften und unzähligen gefüllten Pergamentrollen. Sogar einige muggelartige Mappen lagen dazwischen.

„Du bist nicht meine Professorin, Granger", haucht er augenrollend und nahm einen herausfordernden Zug.

„Das habe nicht ich mir ausgedacht, sondern das steht schon seit Jahrhunderten-"

„Was willst Du?", fiel er ihr barsch ins Wort.

Sie holte tief Luft und ließ sich ihm schräg gegenüber auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Ich wollte mit Dir reden."

Er sah sie an, atmete lautstark ein und aus und blickte dann genervt auf den Tisch. „Ich habe ja sonst nichts zu tun."

„Bitte?", fragte sie schneidend.

Er nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette, sah sie dann aus eisgrauen Augen an. „Komm einfach zur Sache."

Mione war verwirrt, starrte ihn einen ganzen Moment schweigend an. Was hatte sie erwartet? Etwas mehr Gegenwehr? Gar keine Gegenwehr? Etwas mehr oder auch weniger Respekt? Nun, um ehrlich zu sein erwies er ihr recht wenig Respekt.

„Erde an Granger!", blaffte er und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Bei Merlin, komm endlich zum scheiß Punkt und hör auf mit offenen Augen zu träumen."

„Ich habe mich ehrlich gesagt gefragt was Du hier hinten suchst. So alleine in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek. Fernab all deiner Bewunderer", hauchte sie spöttisch.

Er nickte, nahm einen weiteren Zug und pustete ihr provozierend den Qualm entgegen. „Genau das ist der Punkt. Fernab all meiner Bewunderer. Da, wo ich meine Ruhe habe", gab er zurück und fügte dann herausfordernd hinzu, „fast jedenfalls."

Sie schnaubte, warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Was willst Du also? Ich hoffe doch mal, dass war nicht der Grund deines Kommens."

Mione runzelt unzufrieden die Stirn. „Weißt Du Malfoy. Ich denke jetzt, wo wir zwei erwachsen sind, sollten wir versuchen mit etwas mehr Respekt miteinander umzugehen. Schon der Berufsbeziehung wegen."

Er sah sie einen scheinbar endlos langen Moment an, zog dann mehr als ungläubig eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue hoch. „Das wolltest Du mir also sagen?"

„Natürlich nicht, das ist ja wohl selbstverständlich", gab sie zurück.

Er seufzte, schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Du verschwendest meine kostbare Zeit", knurrte er.

Was glaubte Mister Superstar eigentlich, wer er war? „Deine Zeit? Ich bitte Dich, Du tust nichts anderes als Dich den ganzen Tag vergöttern zu lassen, bis mitten in die Nacht was weiß ich was anzustellen und bis zum nächsten Mittag zu schlafen. Und gerade jetzt liest Du Sportzeitschriften, Malfoy!"

Er starrte einen Augenblick starr in eine Ecke des Raumes, schien sie ganz eindeutig innerlich zu verfluchen. Das konnte sie daran sehen, dass sein Unterkiefer sich anspannte. Das war schon früher so gewesen.

„Granger, Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich arbeite tatsächlich. Ich trainiere von Mittags bis Abends eure Schüler, dann trainiere ich selber und anschließend…" Er deutete auf das Chaos vor ihm auf den Tisch. „.. erstelle und überarbeite ich bis mitten in die Nacht Strategien für bevorstehende Spiele. Für mein Team, aber auch für das der Schule. Und dazu gehört auch…" Er hob eines der Hochglanzmagazine an. „…seinen Gegner zu kennen!"

Wie auf Kommando ließ er die Zeitschrift beim letzten Wort los, sie fiel klatschend zurück auf den Tisch. Dabei zuckte Mione ein kleines bisschen zusammen.

„Du trainierst immer noch für die Hallows?", fragte sie dann.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Falls Du es nicht gemerkt haben solltest, war ich dieses Wochenende sogar für ein Spiel in Sydney."

„Oh", sagte sie leise und starrte auf das Magazin, das nun genau vor ihr lag. Beim Aufprall hatte es sich selber aufgeschlagen und ironischerweise prangerte ihr Gegenüber auf der ihr vorliegenden Seite. „Das ist also dein Team?", fragte sie.

Ein schwaches Nicken, er sah sie an wie einen Alien. Er fragte sich eindeutig, was in ihrem wirren Kopf vorging. Sie wusste es selber nicht…

Sie musterte das Bild, spürte wie ihre Kehle sich etwas zuschnürte. Er hockte auf dem silber-braunfarbenen Besen, gehüllt in eine ebenfalls silber-braune Quidditchuniform. Sein Umhang wehte im Wind und ließ sie die Umrisse des roten Mannschaftswappens nur erahnen. Doch das war nicht das, was ihren Blick für einen Moment gefangen hielt.

Seine platinblonden Haare standen wild ab und eine rot-silberne Quidditch-Brille, schützte seine eisgrauen Augen. Ein wolliger Schauer durchlief sie und sie spürte wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er fast genau so aussah, wie auf dem Poster das sie besaß. Das sie unter dem Bett versteckt hatte, anstatt es zu vernichten. Allerdings hatte er weitaus mehr an. Gott sei Dank!

Sie hustete, als ihr bewusst wurde wie absurd dieser Gedanke war und richtete sich langsam wieder auf.

Sein spöttisches Grinsen kam ihr entgegen. „Du kannst es gerne mitnehmen. Ich brauche es nicht mehr."

„Ich bitte Dich", antwortet sie so gefasst wie möglich und schob das Magazin etwas von sich; nicht jedoch ohne ihre Hand auf der Oberfläche liegen zu lassen. „Ich habe nur deine Sportfrisur gewundert", setzte sie leicht spöttisch hinterher.

Er zog etwas irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du trägst sie viel wilder, auf dem Spielfeld. Sieht gut aus", fuhr sie nun mit einer gehörigen Portion Spott in der Stimme fort. Ihr Inneres lachte sie lauthals aus, weil sie die Wahrheit sprach.

„Granger, da befinde ich mich im Sturzflug. Schon mal was von Schwerkraft gehört?"

Sie atmete schwer aus. Ja, hatte sie. Diese hatte sie gerade aus ihrer wolligen Wolke des Spottes zurück auf den kläglichen Boden der Tatsachen geholt.

„Na ja, was ich eigentlich loswerden wollte. Da Du ja ein ziemlich beschäftigter Mann bist", wechselte sie halsbrecherisch das Thema und sein Blick sprach Bände, „deine Schützlinge kommen einfach immer wieder zu spät zum Unterricht."

Um ihre nervösen Finger zu beschäftigen, rollte sie das Magazin straff auf. So straff sie konnte und sie spürte, dass ihre Knöchel dabei weiß wurden.

Er sah sie an. „Dann wirst Du ihnen wohl Punkte abziehen müssen. Das kannst Du doch so gut", hauchte er überheblich grinsend.

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und sprang auf. „Achte bitte zukünftig darauf, dass sie dein Training früh genug verlassen, damit sie meinen Unterricht rechtzeitig erreichen", fauchte sie dann.

„Das tue ich bereits", gab er mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen zurück.

„Achte halt noch besser drauf!", zischte sie, wirbelte herum und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die verbotenen Abteilung und schließlich die bereits menschenleere Bibliothek.

Erst als sie sich bereits auf dem Flur zu ihrem Schlafgemach befand, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie das Magazin immer noch aufgerollt in ihren Händen hielt.

_Hallo und da bin ich wieder… Wie immer Danke an alle, die sich hierher verirrt haben – was laut Statistiken immer noch eine ganze Menge sind. Großer Dank gilt nach wie vor Ashe und Kiggi und natürlich meinen lieben Reviewern._

_nessiC.: Es freut mich total, dass Du hierhergefunden hast… Und ich hoffe Du bleibst noch lange dabei… :)_

_DracosCoffeeGirl: Schön, dass es Dir gefallen hat… :) Ja, Du hast vollkommen recht: In diesem Chapter war Dracos Erscheinung ein wenig (bis stark) OOC. Das war allerdings pure Absicht, denn ich wollte sowohl bei Mione, als auch beim Leser eine kleine WTF?-Reaktion erzeugen… *lol* _

_Ich kann Dir (und sicherlich auch allen anderen, den es beim Lesen dieser Szene so erging) versichern, dass er sich nicht so stark verändert hat, wie es auf den ersten Blick aussah. Er ist nach wie vor das kleine zynische Zauberer-Miststück, welches er mal war. Er hat sich verändert, jedoch nicht ohne Grund (dazu kommen wir später) und schon gar nicht so sehr… Der iPot spielt übrigens ne mehr oder weniger kleine Rolle in meinem Plot. Da sich Ashe erst wahnsinnig daran aufgehängt hat, erwähne ich es vorsichtshalber noch mal als kleinen Hinweis: Draco hat sich das Ding nicht selber zugelegt und würde es auch nie tun. ;) Bis es dazu aber näheres gibt kann ich nur versichern, dass ihr euch auf einige kleine Draco meets Muggelkram-Szenen (vielleicht kennt die ja wer aus *Desert Rose*) freuen könnt… ;) _

_DnA: Freut mich dass Du noch dabei bist… :) Ja, das stimmt, aber es läuft ja auch erst einmal alles an. Ich kann Dir versichern, dass noch ziemlich viel passieren wird; und zwar sicherlich schneller als manchem hier lieb ist… *lol* _

_So… Ich hoffe übrigens, dass sich jetzt nicht so mancher durch Dracos erstes, ungewohntes Auftreten hat verschrecken lassen… ;) Und ich bitte weiterhin flehendlich um Revs… hehe…_


	7. Chapter 6

**6.** Hungry minds

Weihnachten nahte und so hatte der Winter ganz Hogwarts bereits seit Wochen in eine wunderweiße Winterlandschaft getaucht. Hermione beobachtete einige der dicken weißen Flocken, die vor dem großen Fenster auf dem Flur ihrer Gemächer tanzten.

Natürlich besserte sich die Lage auch in den nächsten Wochen nicht. Malfoys zahlreichen Anhänger und Schützlinge verspäteten sich immer wieder und teilweise schien es sie gar nicht zu stören, dass sie dafür jedes Mal ein halbes Dutzend Punkte verloren.

Es war wahrhaftig zum Mäuse melken. Doch Mione sah sich machtlos. Sie hatte alles versucht: Sie hatte weitaus mehr als hundert Mal mit den Schülern gesprochen und scheinbar genauso oft mit ihrem glänzenden Trainer.

Letzteren schien ihre Meinung jedoch noch weitaus weniger zu interessieren, als die Schüler selber. Er mied sie weiterhin, bedachte sie nur ab und an mit einem spöttischen Spruch, Einwurf oder Blick. Und so sehr es sie auch verwunderte, es störte sie.

Sie hatte sogar in Betracht gezogen McGonagall hinzuzuziehen, doch davor schreckte sie bisher zurück. Entweder war es die Tatsache, dass sie diese Sache alleine regeln musste. Oder es war die Tatsache, dass sie befürchtete Malfoy auf andere Art und Weise gegen sich aufzubringen.

Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung und auch in ihren Gedanken inne, als sie ihn in seinen versunken aus seinen Gemächern in den Gang treten sah.

Wie so oft trug er für seine üblichen Verhältnisse sehr legere Sportkleidung – bestehend aus einer schwarzen Trainingshose und einer schwarz-grauen Jacke. Einen Moment verharrte er, starrte auf den kleinen weißen iPot in seiner Hand. Er sah entsetzlich hilflos aus. Alles in allem ein Anblick, an den sie sich sicher nie gewöhnen würde, so oft sie ihn auch sah.

„Malfoy", rief sie schließlich und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Er sah überrascht auf, seine Miene verhärtete sich, als er sie sah. „Granger", sagte er dann, „Lass mich raten, es geht um das selbe leidige Thema, um das es auch gestern und vorgestern und letzte Woche ging?"

Der Lockenschopf schluckte, wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihr blieben heute irgendwie die Worte im Mund stecken.

Doch er ignorierte sie schon längst wieder, hämmerte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf das kleine weiße Ding in seiner Hand ein.

„Was machst Du da eigentlich ständig mit?", fragte sie.

Er sah sie einen Moment irritiert an. „Ich mache nichts. Das ist halt typischer Muggelmist, es ist ständig kaputt."

Mione lächelte, versuchte nach dem kleinen Ding zu greifen. „Lass mal sehen."

Mit strafender Miene entzog er es ihr bevor sie es überhaupt berührt hatte. Und mit ihm auch seine Hand.

„Ich nehme es Dir schon nicht weg", sagte sie genervt.

Einen Moment schien er über ihren Vorschlag nachzudenken, dann übergab er ihr den iPot tatsächlich.

Sie musterte ihn, drückte die Playtaste und augenblicklich erschien die Meldung *Hold!* im Display. Mione lachte leise, entriegelte das Gerät und drückte auf die Playtaste. Sofort ertönte leise Musik aus dem Ohrstöpseln.

„Du hast es blockiert", schmunzelte sie und gab es ihm triumphierend zurück.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte sie so was wie Überraschung in seiner Miene sehen. Dann grinste er sie herausfordernd an, stöpselte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und lief einfach los.

„Hey", brüllte sie und lief ihm hinterher, „ich wollte mit Dir reden!"

Verdammt, er war schnell und er sah dabei noch nicht einmal angestrengt aus.

Er hob die Hand zu einem leichten Winken. „Tut mir leid Granger, ich kann Dich leider nicht hören." Der amüsierte Spott in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Sie hatten das Treppenhaus noch nicht einmal erreicht, als sie schwer atmend außer Puste geriet und sich stöhnend auf ihren Knien abstützte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete sie ihm, wie er mit scheinbar federleichten Schritten die Stufen hinab sprang und schließlich durch das Tor in die große Halle verschwand.

‚Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Dennoch spürte sie die kleine, klammheimliche Zufriedenheit in sich glimmen; wenn auch nur für einen kleinen Moment. Es war lächerlich, aber sie brauchte neuerdings tatsächlich so etwas wie eine kleine Dosis Malfoy am Tag.

-v-

Sie seufzte und schob die Pergamentrollen von sich, die auf ihrem Schoss und neben ihr auf dem Sofa lagen.

Malfoy hatte sie volle zwei Tage ignoriert und das störte sie gewaltig. Denn es machte sie unzufrieden. Unzufriedener, als sie es eh schon war. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit jedem Bisschen ansteigender Unzufriedenheit auch kindlicher agierte.

Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass sie sich selber auf gewisse Art und Weise in ihrer Vergangenheit einzuschließen versuchte. Dieser Gedanke hatte sie schon während des Studiums immer wieder begleitet, denn für sie stand fest, dass sie nur an Hogwarts unterrichten wollte. Wahrscheinlich zog und band es sie an diesen Ort, weil sie mit ihm so entsetzlich viel verband.

Doch natürlich war das Gefühl des *zu Hause seins* ohne Harry, Ron und die anderen, fehlenden Personen nicht dasselbe. Ihr fehlte manchmal sogar Snape und oftmals ertappte sie sich selber dabei, wie sie nachts aus einer Arbeit in der Bibliothek hoch schreckte und für einen Augenblick fürchtete von den Professoren oder Filch ertappt zu werden. Doch sie war keine Schülerin mehr und so war dieses zu hause, was sie kannte und an den sie sich so oft zurück sehnte, einfach nicht mehr herzustellen.

Vielleicht hatte irgendein Teil in ihr gehofft Malfoy könnte es tun? Könnte die Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit und die Zeit vor der großen Schlacht wieder aufleben lassen.

Doch das war es nicht allein. Irgendetwas in ihr flüsterte immer wieder leise, dass es andere Gründe gab. Doch diese wollte sie weder hören, noch sich nähere Gedanken dazu machen.

Draco Malfoy hatte sich eindeutig verändert. Sie würde nicht behaupten er war ein vollkommen anderer Mensch geworden. Sie würde sagen er hatte den Teil, den er scheinbar im Krieg verloren hatte auf eine gewisse und abstruse Weise durch einen erwachsenen Teil ersetzt. So wie scheinbar jeder es um sie herum getan hatte.

Sie lehnte sich zurück, dachte über ihren inneren Groll nach, als sie erfahren hatte, das Daria neuerdings ab und an gemeinsam mit Malfoy joggen ging. Sie konnte sich an diesen Gedanken immer noch nicht gewöhnen. Doch viel weniger wollte sie sich an die Tatsache, dass ihre beste Freundin scheinbar so was wie einen respektvollen Draht zu ihrem Erzfeind entwickelte, gewöhnen.

Zwar brachte er der Schwarzhaarigen im Normalfall auch nicht besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit entgegen, aber trotz aller Distanz erlangte selbst Neville eine gewisse tägliche Dosis. Während er sie zunehmend verhungern ließ…

Sie schüttelte ungläubig über ihre wirren Gedanken den Kopf. Sie war doch tatsächlich eifersüchtig, weil er jedem mehr Aufmerksamkeit entgegen brachte als ihr.

-v-

Wütend stürmte sie die Stufen der Eingangshalle hinab, als sie ihn am unteren Absatz erblickte.

„Malfoy", fauchte sie und nahm gleich mehrere Stufen auf einmal.

Er blickte zu ihr auf, klopfte sich einige Schneeflocken aus dem dicken schwarzen Mantel den er trug.

„Granger", warf er dann vollkommen emotionslos zurück und kam ihr einige der Treppen entgegen. Oder eher, er überholte sie und zwang sie ihm wieder bis zum oberen Absatz zu folgen.

„Jetzt warte doch mal", knurrte sie.

Direkt am oberen Absatz blieb er stehen und sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Mr. Malfoy?", krähte es von unten.

„Moment Taylor, wir reden gleich", warf der Blonde der wartenden Traube von Jungen zu, die sich augenblicklich unten versammelt hatten. Dann lagen die eisgrauen Fluten seiner Augen wieder auf ihr. „Was gibt es?"

„In den letzten Tagen haben sich einige der Schülerinnen wirklich immer wieder drastisch verspätet, Malfoy. So geht das nicht weiter, sie verpassen teilweise fast meine ganze Stunde", zischte sie.

Er wandte sich um, deutete auf die große Eingangstür des Schlosses. „Hast Du mal raus gesehen, Granger? Auch wenn das Quidditchfeld momentan aufgrund diversester Zauber frei sein mag, ist das Fliegen eine Qual. Gönne ihnen eine heiße Dusche und gib ihnen verdammt noch mal die Zeit heil durch die Schneewehen ins Schloss zu kommen."

Sie schnappte wütend nach Luft. „Malfoy, über diesem Thema brüten wir doch schon seit Wochen."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Du belästigst mich seit Wochen damit."

„Belästigen?", fauchte sie. „Malfoy, es ist deine verdammte Pflicht-"

Er trat näher an sie heran, beinahe zu nahe und fuhr ihr schneidend und doch unendlich bestimmt ins Wort. „Meine Pflichten bestehen darin diese Schüler zu trainieren und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie rechtzeitig und gesund mein Training verlassen können. Und genau diesen Pflichten komme ich nach."

Sie trat zurück, versuchte der Nähe zu entkommen. Sein Geruch stach ihr auf unangenehm angenehme Weise entgegen. „Davon merke ich nichts."

„Da bist du aber scheinbar die einzige hier", hauchte er spöttisch.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", schoss sie nun wieder vor. Nähe hin oder her, sie ließ sich von ihm nicht kritisieren.

Er zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dass du dir vielleicht eher den Kopf zerbrechen solltest, warum sich alle Schüler zu *deinem* Unterricht verspäten, anstatt mich dafür verantwortlich zu machen."

Wut und Zorn stiegen ihr zu Kopf und mit Sicherheit auch literweise Blut, doch das war ihr egal.

„Weißt du warum sie zu spät kommen? Weil sie dich anhimmeln wollen", sie flüsterte und trat noch einen weiteren Schritt an ihn heran. Doch er verharrte.

„Weil sie solange wie nur möglich in deiner Nähe sein wollen", fuhr sie zischend fort.

„Ich habe sogar Schülerinnen, die um Befreiung bitten, weil sie beim Mannschaftstraining zusehen wollen", ein weiterer Schritt und noch ein weiterer: Sie berührte ihn fast.

„Und weißt du warum sie das tun?" Sie sah ihm herausfordernd in die Augen.

„Du wirst es mir sicher sagen", schnarrte er amüsiert.

Sie lächelte steinern. „Weil du ein kleines, untalentiertes Arschloch bist. Das einzige, was du gut verkaufen kannst ist deinen scheiß nackten Körper und deinen aufgesetzten Charme."

Er sah sie einen kurzen Augenblick entgeistert an und dennoch funkelte in seinen Augen purer Spott. „Bitte was?", lachte er schließlich. „Du bist doch verrückt geworden, Granger. Oder eher: Du warst es schon immer!"

„Lach nur", fauchte sie. „Irgendwann werden sie alle hinter deine hübsche und gut sitzende Maske sehen."

Mit dem letzten Satz ging es ihr durch. Sie gab ihm einen kräftigen Schups, eigentlich nur um ihn ins Schwanken zu bringen. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet und taumelte einen Schritt zu weit zurück: Über den Treppenabsatz hinweg.

Einen Moment sah Mione ihn schon die Stufen in die Halle hinabstürzen. Sie konnte wie in Zeitlupe die entsetzten Gesichter der Schüler sehen, die sich unten gesammelt hatten und von der unschönen Szene sicherlich weitaus mehr als nötig mitbekamen.

Dann schoss sie vor, packte ihn am Arm und zog in mit aller Kraft zurück. Er taumelte vor, stieß gegen sie. Die Wand hinter ihnen brachte sie zum Stehen und für einen scheinbar endlos langen Moment war sie zwischen der eiskalten Wand und seinem warmen Körper eingeklemmt.

Ihr stockte der Atem und sie wusste nicht ob es aufgrund seiner Nähe war oder weil sie sich vielleicht ohne es zu wissen zu stark den Kopf gestoßen hatte.

Dann lief die Welt wieder in Normalgeschwindigkeit weiter. Malfoy stieß sich grob von der Wand hinter ihr ab und blitzte sie aus kalten Augen an. So hatte sie ihn schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.

„Verdammt! Du hast sie doch nicht alle", fauchte er dann und verschwand schnellen Schrittes nach oben. Ohne ihr auch nur einen weiteren Blick zu gönnen.

Einen Augenblick schaute sie ihm nach, merkte erst als ihr die Luft ausging, dass sie diese angehalten hatte.

Daria und Neville standen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf dem Treppenabsatz neben ihr.

Die Schwarzhaarige war als erstes bei ihr. „Bei Merlin, Mione. Minerva rastet aus, wenn sie hört dass Du einen Kollegen angegriffen hast."

„Ich habe ihn nicht angegriffen", gab sie eine Spur zu forsch zurück. Daher stockte sie im Satz und fuhr dann etwas behutsamer fort, „das war eine sehr unglückliche Meinungsverschiedenheit."

So schnell sie konnte hastete sie ebenfalls die Treppen hinauf, ließ ihre beiden Freunde und die Traube der Schüler, die sich in der Halle versammelt hatte zurück.

Als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatte, schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich gegen das kühle Holz. Nur wenige Sekunden später vernebelte ihr ein leichter Tränenschleier die Sicht.

Was zur Hölle tat sie hier nur? Sie war verdammt noch mal keine Schülerin mehr. Sie war Professorin und sie sollte sich auch endlich so benehmen…

*** *** ***

_Huhu ihr Lieben… :) Es freut mich, dass so viele noch dabei sind/bzw. hinzu gestoßen sind… *freuundkekseverteil*_

_Natürlich möchte ich wie immer Ashe und Kiggi für ihre Hilfe danken und euch allen anderen für´s Reinschauen. Besonderer Dank geht an __**NessiC.**__ (Das freut mich…hehe… Ja, der rauchende Draco kam bei Ashe auch nicht so gut an… Aber, ich verspreche Dir: Er raucht nicht wie ein Schlot und vielleicht kann Mione da ja was dran ändern… ;)), __**Ashe**__, __**Draco´s CoffeeGirl**__ (Also, es geht eher um verschiedene Personen und etwas Konfusion um diese und das besagte Dingelchen… Aber, ich verrate zuviel… *lol*), __**Naseweis**__ (Schön dass Du hierher gefunden hast. :) Ja, dass die Szene wohl etwas konfus war kam mir später auch in den Sinn… Sorry…) und __**die-na**__ (Schön wieder von Dir zu hören… Und ja, zum iPot: Siehe weiter vorne… *lach*) für die lieben Revs… *knuddel*_

_Ich bitte wie immer um Revs, wenn es euch gefallen – oder auch nicht gefallen – hat… *gg*_


	8. Chapter 7

**7.** Wundervolle Weihnachten

Das Jahr fand nach ihrem Geschmack viel zu schnell ein Ende. Natürlich hatte ihre Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy noch ein Nachspiel gehabt. Allerdings war dieses weitaus entspannter ausgefallen, als sie es erwartet hatte.

Der Vorfall war aufgrund der Schüler zu McGonagall durchgedrungen und sie musste gemeinsam mit dem Blonden bei der Alten vorsprechen. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Malfoy, der das Ruder übernahm und es tatsächlich schaffte McGonagall davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich um eine Nichtigkeit gehandelt hatte. Eine, die die Schüler aufgeplustert hatten.

McGonagall hatte sie mit einem mahnenden Blick wieder in den schulischen Alltag entlassen. Doch Mione war sich sicher, dass die Alte mehr ahnte, als sie es in diesem Moment verlauten lies. Ihre Vorgeschichte sprach da sicher für sich…

Die letzten Tage des Jahres waren sie und Malfoy sich komplett aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie wusste, dass sie überreagiert hatte. Natürlich hatte er sie gereizt, aber sie hätte sich zurück halten müssen. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass er hätte stürzen können, ließ sie erschaudern.

Doch das alte Jahr endete und das neue würde beginnen...

Vorerst musste Hermione aber die Weihnachtsferien im Fuchsbau [1] überstehen. Natürlich freute sie sich Ron und die anderen zu sehen. Und sie erhoffte sich durch den Abstand zur Schule auch etwas Abstand von allem gewinnen zu können.

Doch die Frage, was auch immer *alles* in diesem Fall bedeuten mochte, hinterließ einen sehr bitteren Nachgeschmack in ihr…

-v-

Als sie den Fuchsbau gegen Abend endlich erreicht hatte, kamen ihr zu ihrer Verwunderung Ginny und Harry entgegen. Von Ron fehlte jede Spur.

„Wie geht es Dir?", quiekte der Rotschopf aufgebracht und zog sie in eine innige Umarmung, während Harry grinsend ihren Koffer an sich nahm.

„Sehr gut", log sie zum Teil. Einen kurzen Moment überkam sie das Gefühl zu hause zu sein, während sie das verrückte Gebilde vor ihr begutachtete.

„Deine Eltern werden morgen eintreffen", sagte Harry. Zusammen gingen sie auf die Eingangstür zu.

Hermione nickte. „Ich weiß, meine Mutter hat mir geschrieben."

„Mione, meine Süße", flötete Molly als sie die Kälte und den Schnee hinter sich ließen und den Fuchsbau betraten. Drinnen war es warm und, wie immer, überschwänglich geschmückt. Das chaotische Wohnzimmer zierte ein noch chaotischerer Weihnachtsbaum.

„Der ist ja schön", lachte der Lockenschopf und sie meinte es ernst. Seitdem sie das erste Mal bei den Weasleys gefeiert hatte, wollte sie diese Tage an keinem anderen Ort mehr verbringen.

„Den haben Harry, Ron und George geschmückt", sagte Molly lächelnd und putzte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab.

„Ausgesucht haben wir ihn auch", grinste George schelmisch, „Hey Schwägerin", grüßte er sie dann und zog sie fest an sich.

Hinter ihm warf ihr Angelina ein breites Lächeln zu. „Genau genommen haben sie ihn aus dem Wald geklaut."

George lachte, zog seine Liebste an sich und Molly verschwand leise grummelnd in die Küche.

„Wir bringen ihn zurück, Mom", warf George seiner Mutter hinterher.

Endlich erschien auch Ron auf der Treppe. Sie lächelte ihm zu und er lächelte mehr oder weniger gekonnt zurück. Harry und George verschwanden im Wohnzimmer, während Angelina und Ginny zu Molly in die Küche huschten.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er, als er sie erreicht hatte.

Sie nickte. „Gut und dir?"

Einen Augenblick standen sie sich gegenüber, als wäre das ihre erste Begegnung. Keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten den anderen an sich zu ziehen oder gar zu küssen. Er sah sie aus müden Augen an und griff dann nach ihrem Koffer, den Harry neben dem Eingang abgesetzt hatte.

„Ich bringe das für dich rauf", sagte er und stieg die Stufen wieder hinauf. Sie machte sich daran ihm zu folgen, doch er stoppte, sah sie über die Schulter hinweg an.

„Mom hat was zu Essen für euch alle gemacht. Harry und Ginny sind auch gerade erst gekommen", dabei deutete er auf die Küche.

Sie nickte schwach, verharrte am Absatz während er alleine im oberen Stockwerk verschwand. Dann pellte sie sich langsam aus ihrer Jacke, ihren Schuhen und dem Schal den sie trug. Ihre Finger fühlten sich dabei merkwürdig taub und fremd an.

‚Nun bin ich also wieder zu hause', schoss es ihr beinahe spöttisch durch den Kopf, als sie letztendlich in die warme und mit Leben gefüllte Küche ging.

-v-

Der Weihnachtsmorgen begann für den Weasley Haushalt ungewöhnlich ruhig. Als sie die Augen am nächsten Morgen öffnete, stand die Sonne bereits verhältnismäßig hoch am Himmel. Vereinzelte Strahlen fielen durch das Fenster in Rons altes Zimmer.

Als sie sich im Bett umdrehte bemerkte sie, dass sie alleine im Zimmer war. Mit einem schwachen Seufzen strich sie sanft über sein verwüstetes Lager neben sich. Wie viele Nächte hatten sie nun bereits gemeinsam hier verbracht? Dem Ort, an dem sie auch die erste verbracht hatten.

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie die Erinnerung einen Moment aufkeimen ließ. Dann verdrängt sie sie wieder, wie sie das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verbannte.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf, schlug die Decke zurück und ließ ihre nackten Beine einen Augenblick gedankenverloren über dem dunkelgrünen Teppich baumeln. Dann stieß sie sich von der Matratze ab und griff nach ihrem Bademantel, der auf einem alten Stuhl in der Ecke stand. Nachdem sie in ihre Hausschuhe geschlüpft war fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern kurz beiläufig durch die Haare und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die unterste Etage.

Dort angekommen erwartete sie bereits die gesamte Weasley Familienbande: Inklusive Bill, Fleur und der fünfjährigen Voctoire, die direkt vor den Füßen ihren Vaters mit einer scheinbar gigantisch großen Puppe spielte. Ginny und Fleur beobachteten sie dabei, während die Männer angeregt über die neuesten Ereignisse aus der Quidditchwelt diskutierten.

Hermione blieb einen Moment lächelnd im Türrahmen stehen.

„Kindchen, wir haben schon einmal zum Teil ohne dich angefangen", sagte Molly hinter ihr und deutete auf das spielende Kind.

„Natürlich", sagte sie lächelnd, trat ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Armlehne von Rons Sessel fallen. Er legte beinahe beiläufig seinen Arm um sie, sein Blick und auch seine volle Aufmerksamkeit galten jedoch Harry und George.

Ginny grinste sie vom gegenüberliegenden Sofa an. „Wir haben aber auf dich gewartet. Auch wenn Ron es kaum mehr ausgehalten hat."

Der Angesprochene wandte sich nun an seine Schwester. „So ein Quatsch. Ich bin die Ruhe selbst."

„Gut gut, Kinder. Dann sind wir jetzt soweit", klatschte Molly in die Hände und dicht hinter ihr trat nun auch Arthur in das Zimmer.

„Sollen wir nicht auf Miones Eltern warten?", fragte er.

Hermione schob sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, während sich alle Augen einen Augenblick auf sie legten. „Nein, eher nicht. Mom schrieb es könnte bei ihnen später werden."

„Nun gut", sagte Arthur also, erleuchtete mittels Wink mit seinem Zauberstab die kunterbunten und zusammen gewürfelten Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum und brachte das alte Grammophon zum Spielen. Die sanften Klänge von Bing Crosbys „White Christmas" durchfluteten den Raum.

„Ein Muggelsong?", lachte Harry.

„Er war ein Magier, du Torfnase", schmunzelte Ginny und gab Harry einen verboten zaghaften Kuss auf die Wange.

Fast die gesamte nächste Stunde verbrachten sie mit der Bescherung: Harry ergatterte einen signierten Schnatz seines Lieblingssuchers, Ginny eine mittlerweile höchst seltene Biografie der „Harpies", Fleur bekam einen wertvollen alten Kamm, Bill eine ganz besondere Taschenuhr, Molly ein aktuelles Familienfoto und Arthur eine Kuckucksuhr. Natürlich bekamen sie auch alle ihren jährlichen Pullover und das ganze Bündel selbst gestrickter Socken.

Hermione hatte sich lange Gedanken über das Geschenk für Ron gemacht; und es war ihr in diesem Jahr so schwer wie schon lange nicht mehr gefallen. Nach schier endlos langer Suche war sie schließlich bei einem Einkaufsbummel mit Daria darauf gestoßen: In einem Muggel-Antiquitätengeschäft. Es handelte sich um eine uralte, magische Juxbox. Da der Verkäufer nicht wusste, dass sie nur mittels Magie zum Laufen gebracht werden konnte, dachte er natürlich sie währe defekt. Hermione hatte so zwar fast nichts Materielles in das Geschenk investiert, hatte jedoch einige Stunden damit verbracht das Innenleben der Box zu reinigen und sie liebevoll zu restaurieren…

Natürlich sollte dieses Geschenk nicht all die Dinge wieder gut machen, die in den vergangenen Monaten vorgefallen waren: Die unzähligen Streitigkeiten etwa. Doch für sie war es ein Versuch ihm zu zeigen, wie viel er ihr dennoch bedeutete. Das sie bereit war für das, was sie in dieser Beziehung nach wie vor sah zu kämpfen.

Umso enttäuschter war sie, als sie sein Geschenk öffnete: Es waren ein paar Ohrringe. Schlichte und unscheinbar kleine Stecker, verziert mit einem funkelnden roten Stein. Nicht dass sie nicht schön waren oder ihr nicht gefielen. Allerdings hatte er ihr ein ähnliches Geschenk bereits im letzten Jahr gemacht. Und auch zum ihrem Geburtstag.

Seufzend legte sie die Schatulle beiseite.

„Gefallen sie dir?", fragte er beiläufig und stopfte sich ein paar Nüsse in den Mund. Noch bevor sie antworten konnte, lachte er wieder über einen von Georges Witzen.

„Oh ja", hauchte sie ungehört.

-v-

„Schatz, was ist los mit Dir? Was ist los mit euch?", hörte sie ihre Mutter hinter sich liebevoll fragen. Die Feiertage waren viel zu schnell an ihr vorbeigezogen und in diesem Jahr war sie sich das erste Mal vollkommen verloren unter ihren Freunden vorgekommen.

Sie erwiderte nichts, wickelte sich nur noch tiefer in ihre Jacke ein und starrte weiter hinauf in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Morgen würden ihre Eltern wieder abreisen und ihr graute es davor. Ebenfalls zum ersten Mal seit Jahren.

Jane Granger [2] legte von hinten sanft die Arme um ihre Tochter. „Eure Beziehung fand ihren Anfang nicht unter den besten Voraussetzungen."

„Ich weiß, aber…", sie schloss die Augen, kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die sich hinter ihren Schläfen bildeten. „Das kann es doch nicht gewesen sein…"

„Wenn du das sagst."

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Da war soviel zwischen uns und es scheint nach und nach immer mehr verloren zu gehen."

Einen Moment schwieg ihre Mutter. „Man kann nicht alle Dinge festhalten, Hermione. Liebe ist eines von diesen Dingen. Sie tut was sie will…"

Sie schluchzte. „Und was soll ich tun?" Langsam drehte sie sich um, schaute der Frau in die Augen, die ihr so verdammt ähnlich war.

„Das kannst nur du selber beantworten."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will das alles nicht aufgeben."

Ihre Mutter nickte. „Dann musst du wohl kämpfen."

„Kämpfen bedeutet in diesem Fall was?", fragte sie brüchig und sarkastisch zugleich.

Jane schlang ebenfalls ihre Arme um sich, blickte in den Himmel. „Reden wäre wohl ein Anfang. Sprich mit ihm darüber, was er denkt und fühlt."

Sie nickte, starrte weiterhin auf den Boden.

„Doch Schatz… Nicht immer lohnt es sich zu kämpfen…", fuhr ihre Mutter fort.

Sie sah auf, ihre Mutter sah sie an.

„Manchmal ist der Grad zwischen Liebe und Freundschaft sehr schmal. Der Sprung von der Freundschaft zur Liebe passiert meistens schnell und ist mit einem immensen Gefühlschaos verbunden. Doch der Weg zurück…"

Hermione senkte den Blick, sie wusste was ihre Mutter sagen wollte.

„Dieser Weg ist oft schleichend und man merkt erst zu spät, dass man die Liebe schon längst verloren hat. Kämpfe, wenn es noch Grund zum Kämpfen gibt. Doch verschwende nicht deine Kraft und Zeit bei einem Kampf um eine Liebe, die schon längst wieder der Freundschaft gewichen ist…"

Sie nickte schwach, erlaubte ihrer Mutter ihr die einzelnen, verirrten Tränen von den nassen Wangen zu streifen.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

Ihr älteres Ebenbild schüttelte nur schwach und verständnisvoll den Kopf.

Hermione wandte sich um, ließ sich zurück in die Arme ihrer Mutter fallen und schaute erneut in den Himmel. Minutenlang studierte sie die Sternbilder; dass hatten sie und Ron früher oft gemeinsam getan. Kichernd im Rasen liegend und händchenhaltend. Was für ein kitschiges Klischee sie doch abgegeben hatten…

„Lass uns reingehen, Schatz. Es ist sehr kühl…", hauchte Jane schließlich hinter ihr.

Hermione nickte stumm, wandte ihren Blick ab und zusammen machten sich die Granger Frauen auf den Weg zurück in den Fuchsbau.

-v-

„Isch kann und isch will auch nischt", hörte sie Fleur gerade aufgebracht protestieren, als sie ihre Jacke über die maßlos überfüllte Garderobe warf. Nur Magie hielt sie noch auf den Beinen.

„Komm Schatz, dass ist die Gelegenheit. Mom passt auf Vic auf und wir zwei verbringen mal wieder etwas Zeit miteinander. Nur Du und ich…", grinste Bill seine Frau gerade mit einem unverschämten Lächeln an.

Doch die Blonde blieb kalt. „Du und isch und hundert verrückte Quidditchfans. Nein, isch will nischt."

Bill zog eine enttäuschte Schnute.

„Wie wäre es dann mit dir und Mione, Ron?", fragte Ginny nun grinsend ihren Bruder.

Der Rotschopf sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Worum geht es denn?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich habe noch zwei Karten für das Neujahrsspiel der Hallows gegen die Tornados. Ein Kollege von mir wollte eigentlich mitkommen, doch er hat mir gerade abgesagt", erklärte Ginny strahlend.

Dem Lockenschopf blieb fast das Herz stehen; bevor es extrem anfing zu rasen. Wollte sie Malfoy wirklich in Aktion sehen? Ihre innere Stimme brüllte beinahe hysterisch ja… Sie warf Ron einen fragenden Seitenblick zu.

„Sie interessiert sich doch eh nicht für Quidditch. Aber, ich könnte Tom fragen", sagte er dann beinahe abweisend.

„Warum Tom? Ich komme sehr gerne mit", fauchte sie beinahe dazwischen.

Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Super", quiekte Ginny aufgebracht und klatschte in die Hände.

„Ich und Angie kommen auch, das wird ein Riesenspaß", warf nun auch George ein.

Sie atmete tief aus, drückte die Schultern durch und ignorierte lächelnd Rons beinahe strafenden Seitenblick.

Ja, sie wollte Malfoy einmal so sehen, wie ihn scheinbar alle bereits gesehen hatten. Wollte den unmessbaren Hype nachvollziehen können, den er immer wieder auslöste…

‚Doch vor allem, willst du ihn wieder sehen', flüsterte ihre innere Stimme höhnisch…

*** *** ***

_So, da bin ich mal wieder… Etwas früher als geplant, da ich morgen wahrscheinlich keine Zeit finden werde um euch mit dem nächsten Chap zu versorgen… _

_Erstmal kommen wir zum Anmerk:_

_[1] Ich bin jetzt gerade nicht sicher, ob die Weasleys den Fuchsbau nach der Todesser-Attacke im sechsten Band komplet verloren haben? Falls ja, dann haben sie ihn hier jetzt einfach mal wieder __aufgebaut..._

_[2] Vielen Dank an Nessi.C., für den Hinweis über die Namen von Miones Eltern… ;)_

_Wie immer geht natürlich ein ganz großes Dankeschön an Kiggi und Ashe und an alle meine Reviewer… Ich war besonders erfreut ein paar bekannte Gesichter wieder zu sehen, dazu aber jetzt *lol*_

_NessiC.: Du bist ja immer noch dabei… *freuwieeinschnitzel* Es freut mich riesig, dass dir das Chap gefallen hat…_

_Draco´s CoffeeGirl: Ja, ich habe im Moment Urlaub. Da komme ich ziemlich gut voran; Ich habe jetzt 14 Kapitel… *lol* Ich fürchte aber, dass das nicht immer so sein wird. Da ich aber gerade fast nur an dieser FF arbeite (zu meinen Bestzeiten waren es teilweise 4 auf einmal) bin ich guter Hoffnungen, dass ich weiterhin recht flüssig updaten kann… Für´s erste jedenfalls… :) Dass dir die Sache mit der *Dosis Malfoy* etwas zu salopp vorkam tut mir echt leid… Naja, eigentlich hatte ich versucht schon in den vorherigen Chaps so´n bissle rüberzubringen, dass da mehr ist, als nur *Groll*. Im letzten Chap hat sie es sich dann sozusagen eingestanden… Naja, scheint dann ja doch nicht so ganz aufgegangen zu sein. Muss ich in Zukunft mal besser drauf achten... Natürlich soll das, was ich versuche zu sagen auch bei euch ankommen. Danke für deinen ehrlichen Hinweis also… :) Es freut mich aber, dass dir das Chap ansonsten zugesagt hat… :)_

_DnA: Das ist eine gute Frage… hehe… Ich denke, die kannst du dir sicher bereits selber beantworten… ;)_

_HexenLady: HexenLady… ** mensch, ich freue mich riesig dich hier wieder zu sehen… :) Ich hoffe ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, ist so lange her… *lol* _

_Dia: Hui, auch hier freue ich mich tierisch, dass du her gefunden hast… *strahl* Das mit dem OOC (sowohl von Mione und auch Draco) ist in dieser Geschichte wahrlich etwas hart. *lol* Vor allem, wenn ich bedenke, was ich mit den Beiden so alles vorhabe… Ich versuche aber mein bestes, um nicht absolut OOC zu werden; bzw. um dem ganzen Gründe zu geben… PS: Ich habe dich direkt auf die Poster-Liste gesetzt… hehe… ;) _


	9. Chapter 8

**8.** Bloody hell of a new year…

Das Tosen der Menge war beinahe unerträglich und so war es auch die klirrende Kälte, die im Stadion vorherrschte. Hermione rubbelte so kräftig sie konnte ihre, in dicken Wollhandschuhen steckenden, Hände aneinander und pustete einige Male in die Handinnenflächen. Natürlich brachte es nichts.

„Gott ist das kalt", jammerte sie, presste ihre Hände zwischen ihre Beine und musste unweigerlich lachen, als Ginny es ihr gleichtat.

„Eigentlich ist es sogar verflixt kalt", lachte ihr der Rotschopf mit klappernden Zähnen entgegen.

„Was meinst du, wie kalt wird es da oben sein?", hauchte sie und deutete immer noch zitternd in die Luft.

Ginny lachte. „Ich will ehrlich gesagt nicht drüber nachdenken und bin ganz zu meiner Schande froh, dass wir zu meiner Spielzeit nie für ein Neujahrsspiel gebucht wurden."

Das englische Neujahrsspiel hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren zum beliebtesten Sportevent des ganzen Jahres gemausert. Es spielten nur die bekanntesten Mannschaften und der Erlös wurde immer einer guten Sache gespendet. Angeblich verzichteten die Spieler dafür sogar auf ihre Gagen; was Mione zugegeben stark bezweifelte.

Ginny hatte ihr zuvor erläutert, dass es nicht wirklich in erster Linie um das Gewinnen ging. Denn schließlich gab es keinen wirklichen Tabellensieg und somit auch keinen Aufstieg. Doch mit jedem erzielten Punkt konnte der Gewinn, und somit die Spende an die gewählte Institution oder auch Organisation, erhöht werden: Und so gaben die Teams natürlich dennoch ihr bestes. Oder eben, weil neben zahlreichen Fans und Sportbegeisterten auch die Presse nur zu genüge vertreten war.

„So meine Schönen. Hier kommen eure Drinks", riss sie George aus ihren Gedanken und reichte ihr und Angelina einen Krug dampfendes Met. Dankend und erleichtert nahmen sie die wärmenden Gefäße an sich.

Kurze Zeit später trudelten auch Harry und Ron mit einer weiteren Ladung ein, die schließlich an Ginny und die Jungs ging.

„Und jetzt warten wir", lachte George und nahm einen großen Schluck. Um augenblicklich leise aufzufluchen. „Verflixt, das ist heiß."

„Das war zu erwarten", scherzte Angelina lächelnd, drückte ihm aber sofort einen liebevollen Kuss auf die verbrühten Lippen. Er schürzte diese theatralisch.

„Es ist kalt." Ron war plötzlich dicht neben ihr, sah sie jedoch nicht an.

Sie hatte in den vergangenen Tagen oft versucht mit ihm zu sprechen, doch ihr waren nie wirklich die richtigen Worte einfallen wollen. Somit hatten sie sich fast eine gesamte Woche angeschwiegen. Hatten Nacht für Nacht wie zwei Fremde in einem Bett verbracht.

„Ja", gab sie schwach zurück.

Auch ihre Augen lagen auf dem Spielfeld, welches noch menschenleer war. Sie konnte das Leben auf der anderen Seite des Stadions sehen. Beobachtete Menschen die lachten, sich in den Armen lagen und sich einen Becher heißes Met teilten.

Neben ihr turtelten Harry und Ginny ungeniert rum. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sie fest in seine Arme gezogen und sie wirkten, als wären sie eins.

„Ich war überrascht, dass du dir das hier ansehen wolltest", sagte Ron leise.

„Du kennst mich schlecht", hauchte sie, nahm einen kleinen Schluck Met.

„Quidditch hat dich nie interessiert."

„Alles was dich interessiert, interessiert mich auch", gab sie zurück, „irgendwie jedenfalls."

Er schwieg. Einen weiteren Moment starrten sie beide einen scheinbar endlos langen Moment ins Leere; oder auch auf die gegenüber liegende Tribüne. Hermione konnte ein Plakat erkennen, welches gerade über die Brüstung entrollt wurde: „Wir wollen die Hallows verlieren sehen!", stand in großen Lettern auf diesem geschrieben.

„Wenn wir mit euch fertig sind wisst ihr nicht mehr wo der Anfang und das Ende eines Besens ist!", brüllten einige Hallows Fans von ihrer Tribüne der anderen Seite zu: Jedenfalls soweit ihre Stimmen es zuließen. Hermione musste unweigerlich lachen.

„Wir sollten auf der anderen Seite sein", fauchte Ron leise neben ihr.

Hermione vermied es ihn anzusehen, ließ ihre Augen auf den johlenden und umher springenden Fans in den unteren Reihen liegen.

„Warum? Weil Malfoy in dieser Mannschaft ist?", sagte sie dann.

„Ich mag ihn nicht", gab er zurück.

„Aber du magst scheinbar diese Mannschaft. Ich habe Zeitungsausschnitte in deinem Zimmer gesehen", sagte sie.

Er schwieg erneut.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ein Beben ging durch das Stadion, der Boden schien beim ersten Bassbeat zu vibrieren…

‚We will rock you', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. [1]

Sie sah sich um, konnte natürlich keine Boxen oder dergleichen erblicken.

Die Menge um sie herum begann zu toben. Sie johlten und stampften so heftig im Takt der Musik auf, dass Mione befürchtete die Tribüne würde jeden Moment unter der enormen Belastung zusammenbrechen.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. Playin' in the street gonna be a big man someday", stimmten einige der Fans an, die sich in den Rängen über ihnen befanden.

Der Lockenschopf sah verwundert und höchst amüsiert auf, Ginny und Angelina begangen – wie fast alle um sie herum – im Takt zu klatschen und teilweise wenigstens einige Schlagwörter mit der aufbrausenden Menge herauszubrüllen.

"You got mud on yo' face. You big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place", zog sich der Gesang fort und nach und nach begann der gesamte Block der Hallows mit einzustimmen.

Pure Hysterie überfiel alles um sie herum, schien sich in die Luft zu schleichen. Und sie konnte sich kaum zurückhalten ebenfalls mit einzustimmen. Pfiffe ertönten und ihr Blick ging zusammen mit er Menge nach rechts; zum Einflugpunkt des Stadions.

In der Höhe des obersten, rechten Torrings hatten sich drei braun-rot gekleidete Spieler der Hallows gesammelt. Anscheinend die Treiber zur Linken und Rechten; direkt hinter dem Ring befand sich eine dunkelhaarige junge Frau. Sie lehnte sich zurück, hielt sich an den äußeren Seiten des Ringes fest, während die beiden bulligen Burschen neben ihr mit den Schlaghölzern im Takt gegen die Stäbe des Ringes hämmerten.

"Singin'", grölte die Menge erwartungsvoll und die junge Frau brüllte aus voller Kehle „We will, we will rock you!"

Die Menge überschlug sich fast, der Gesang ging für einen Moment komplett unter. Nach und nach flogen auch die übrigen Spieler hinaus auf das Spielfeld, zogen ihre Runden an den Tribünen entlang und schlugen in einige der ausgestreckten Hände ein.

Einen unendlich langen Augenblick versuchte sie den Blonden zu erhaschen, was ihr nicht gelang. Doch plötzlich nahm das eh schon unglaubliche Tosen um ein paar weitere Takte zu. Hysterisches Kreischen erfüllte die Luft, gemischt mit tiefen Jubelrufen. Sie konnte irgendwo dazwischen ganz deutlich seinen Namen hören.

Unter ihr entblößten einige junge Frauen unverschämt ihre nackten Brüste und Mione fielen im ersten Augenblick fast vor Schreck die Augen raus. Eine zugegeben sehr *reife* Lady hatte sich Malfoys Namen mit großen, glänzenden Lettern auf die nackte Haut gepinselt. Sie zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch.

Als sie sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte, erblickte sie ihn endlich. Er flog gerade eine Runde am mittigen Tribünenrand entlang und ließ seinen ausgestreckten Arm über einige der Hände streifen. Dann zog er den Besen hoch und positionierte sich über dem Spielfeld: Jedoch noch ungewöhnlich niedrig für einen Sucher.

Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hätte, flog nun auch die gegnerische Mannschaft ein: Doch der anhaltende Gesang der Hallows-Fans übertönte ihren Einmarsch beinahe komplett. Sie taten dem Lockenschopf fast etwas leid.

Die junge, braunhaarige Frau befand sich nun direkt vor ihrem Block. Sie stachelte die Menge weiterhin mit Ausrufen und zugegeben etwas obszönen Posen und Handbewegungen am Stiel ihres Besens an. Direkt über Hermione brüllte ein junger Mann: „Komm her Blair. Ich zeig dir was ein richtig harter Besen ist!"

‚Blair', schoss es Mione durch den Kopf. Sie lehnte sich zu Ginny und brüllte so laut sie konnte gegen die Menge an: „Wer ist das?"

Ginny lehnte sich direkt an ihr Ohr, ihre Lippen berührten sie fast. „Blair Grey. Sie ist seit der letzten Saison Jägerin im Team."

Blair Grey schenkte ihren Fans ein letztes, neckisches Grinsen und flog dann rüber zu Malfoy. Der Blonde hockte zurückgelehnt auf seinem Besen; wohlgemerkt ohne sich festzuhalten, denn er richtete allem Anschein nach gerade seine Handschuhe. Eine Gelegenheit, die das brünette Gift dazu nutzte ihn neckisch anzuschubsen, so dass er sich einmal mit dem Besen überschlug.

Grey lachte, Malfoy grinste verboten zurück und die Menge tobte hysterisch. Und Hermione wurde entsetzlich schlecht…

Dann verstummte die Musik, die Schiedsrichter kündigten den Anpfiff an und beide Teams brachten sich in Position. Malfoy verschwand also fast gänzlich aus ihrem Blickfeld, während die süße, kleine Blair weiter ihre Runden zog…

Rund zwei Stunden später, sowie ebenfalls reichlich obszöne Gesten, hatte Hermione für sich entschieden, dass sie Blair Grey, aus ihr bisher vollkommen unbekannten Gründen, ganz und gar nicht ausstehen konnte. Diese hingegen hatte, trotz blauer Lippen und deutlichen Eisspuren im Haar, dem Team bisher mit acht Toren einen enormen Vorsprung von mittlerweile insgesamt 120 Punkten beschert.

Grey hockte also verkrampft und dennoch irgendwie verboten verführerisch auf ihrem Besen, während Hermione schon seit rund einer Stunde ihre Glieder nicht mehr spürte und hinzukommend – nach vier Bechern heißen Mets – mit aller Kraft gegen den Toilettendrang ankämpfte. Ginny hatte sich in Harrys Jacke verkrochen, während Angelina und George sich aneinander klammerten, wie zwei Ertrinkende.

Jeder hoffte also auf den Schnatz…

Malfoy hatte in den letzten zwei Stunden einige Manöver angetäuscht; ganz zu ihrer und der Fans Freude. Denn so konnte man wenigstens ab und an einen Blick auf den Ex-Slytherin erhaschen, der nun allerdings noch blasser und auch noch leicht bläulich wirkte. Auch er hatte starke Spuren von Eis im mittlerweile wirren Haar und sie musste des Öfteren gegen den Gedanken ankämpfen, wie sie Malfoy wohl gründlich warm rubbeln konnte. Sie schob diese Gedanken auf den leichten Schwips und die Kälte.

Nach zwei Stunden und endlos langen 20 Minuten, war es dann endlich soweit. Zuerst dachte sie er würde erneut nur bluffen, doch dieses Mal war er da: Der Schnatz. Er zog eine blitzschnelle, eisige Runde durch die oberen Tribünen: Und Malfoy war ihm verdammt dicht auf den Fersen.

Die Menge wurde still, sie konnte einen der gegnerischen Treiber brüllen hören. Was verstand sie aber nicht. Wenige Sekunden später sauste jedoch ein Klatscher auf den Blonden zu: Und traf ihn letztendlich auch grob in der Körpermitte.

Ihr stockte der Atem, und sie versuchte sich zu strecken. Malfoy war außer ihrer Sicht in der Menge verschwunden. Der Klatscher drehte eine neue Runde, doch der Treiber Damon Sparks fing ihn im letzten Moment ab und schleuderte ihn auf den gegnerischen Treiber zurück.

Und dann tauchte der Blonde wieder aus der Menge auf, in der er wenige Sekunden zuvor verschwunden war. Sein Besen war zerbrochen – das vordere Viertel schien zu fehlen -, doch er hielt ihn bestmöglich gerade. Er schien einen Blick über das Spielfeld zu werfen, sie sah dass er aus dem Mundwinkel blutete und einen Arm um seinen Bauch gelegt hatte.

Dann schoss er wieder los, jagte im Sturzflug hinab. Bereits auf halber Strecke fing der Dragonheart unter ihm stark zu torkeln und schließlich schlug er auf dem Boden auf – rutschte mehrere Meter auf den Schienbeinen über diesen hinweg. Erst als er mit voller Wucht rücklings in die gegenüberliegende Tribüne prallte und sie den Anblick der zwei feuerroten Spuren auf dem eisigen Boden sah, den er auf den letzten Metern hinterlassen hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

Die Menge tobte, tausende fielen sich in die Arme und der Kommentator verkündete lautstark den erneuten Sieg der Hallows.

Währenddessen landete die gesamte Mannschaft der Hallows um, gefolgt von einer Medihexe und einem auffallend kleinen Medikus, in dem Loch in der Tribüne zu verschwinden, welches Malfoy hinterlassen hatte. Wenige Sekunden später hievten die Braunhaarige und ein sehr großer dunkelhäutiger Treiber den Blonden beinahe sanft zurück ins Freie.

Die Menge verstummte, der Kommentator versuchte diese mit einigen Lobeshymnen zu beruhigen. Doch wie viele hatte sie nur Augen für das Geschehen im Feld: Der Sieg schien ferner denn je. Vorsichtig legten sie den Blonden auf einer ausgebreiteten Decke ab. Trotz der Entfernung konnte sie sehen wie heftig er zitterte. Seine Schienbeine waren beide eine einzige, blutige Farce, in seiner Seite steckte ein Stück Holz und er blutete immer noch aus dem Mund. Grey saß hinter ihm, stützte seinen Rücken und strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, während der kleine Medikus dem Blonden einen Trank verabreichte.

Offensichtlich ein Beruhigungsmittel, denn einen kurzen Augenblick später wurden die Bewegungen des Blonden erkennbar fahrig; bevor er schließlich in sich zusammensackte.

Während Malfoy gemeinsam mit Grey und dem dunkelhäutigen Treiber nach draußen gebracht wurde, stimmte die restliche Mannschaft erneut ihre Hymne an. Und wenige Sekunden später, ging die Menge bedienungslos mit…

-v-

Sie stand immer noch neben sich, als sie dem Strom der Menge scheinbar stundenlang zurück ins Freie folgten. Dabei spürte sie noch nicht einmal mehr die klirrende Kälte, die sie umgab. Ron ging schweigend neben ihr her.

Als sie den Ausgang endlich passierten, stoppte Ginny jedoch.

„Wartet mal kurz", sagte der Rotschopf und schob sich gekonnt durch eine schmale Gasse am Seiteneingang. Die anderen folgten ihr.

Am Ende angekommen erwartete sie ein unerwartete Anblick: Blair Grey, Damon Sparks und eine weitere, ihr namentlich unbekannte Jägerin unterschrieben einige Fanmitbringsel.

„Blair, Tania", rief Ginny über die Absperrung hinweg, die sie von den Spielern trennte.

Einen Augenblick schauten beiden Frauen verwundert auf, dann winkte sie die Braunhaarige durch. Etwas widerwillig folgte Hermione dem Strom ihrer Freunde.

„Ginny, wie geht es Dir?", sagte Grey und lächelte. Dabei unterschieb sie einige Poster ohne hinzusehen.

„Fantastisch", lachte die Angesprochene und rieb sich andeutend die halb erfrorenen Händen.

Grey stimmte ins Lachen ein. „Wem sagst du das!"

„Wie geht es Malfoy? Er sah echt übel aus", fuhr Ginny fort.

„Halb so wild, behaupte ich jetzt mal", lachte die Brünette, „er kann schon wieder dumme Sprüche klopfen!"

„Na, dann ist es wohl wirklich nur halb so wild!", stimmte Ginny, George und auch Harry mit ein.

Hermione war ganz und gar nicht nach Lachen zumute.

„Kommt ihr gleich auch zum Umtrunk in die ‚allwissende Fiedel'?", fragte Grey schließlich.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie alle fragend an. „Kommen wir?"

„Ich bin müde und schockgefroren", bibberte Angelina herzhaft gähnend. George zog sie kichern in eine innige Umarmung, was Hermione vermuten ließ, dass es sich hierbei um eine große Lüge handelte.

„Ich hätte Lust", sagte Harry jedoch. Ginny grinste ihn zufrieden an und warf dann einen Blick auf Hermione und Ron.

„Ich auch", hörte sich der Lockenschopf sagen.

Im gleichen Augenblick sagte Ron jedoch: „Ich möchte auch nach Hause."

Sie sah ihren Verlobten einen Augenblick an. Er sah zu Boden.

„Geh ruhig, ich gehe eh direkt ins Bett."

„Ich muss nicht-", begann sie, doch er fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Geh einfach!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und stampfte durch den Tumult am Seiteneingang hinfort.

Hermione sah ihm verwirrt hinterher.

„Wir machen uns dann auch mal vom Acker", sagte George und zog Angelina ebenfalls zurück durch die Menge.

Wenige Sekunden später spürte sie jemand ihren Arm umfassen. Sie drehte sich um: Ginny.

„Komm", sagte die junge Weasley beinahe entschuldigend lächelnd.

Hermione nickte und folgte ihren beiden Freunden, sowie der braunhaarigen Quidditch-Schönheit, durch einen weiteren Seitengang…

*** *** ***

Kleine Vorschau auf das nächste Chap:

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend – als sie tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken spielte sich schamlos vor ihm zu entblößen – schoss ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie schon lange genug getrunken hatte.

*** ***

_So… Ich mal wieder… Aber, ich hoffe und denke doch mal, ihr seid darüber eher weniger traurig… *lol* _

_Bevor es mit den Danksagungen weitergeht, habe ich einen kleinen Anmerk zu machen: Natürlich gehört mir der Song „We will rock you" NICHT! Alle Rechte gehen an Queen, oder an wem auch immer diese Rechte gehören. Ich habe ihn mir nur geborgt… :P Manch einer wird über diesen Song als Einmarsch der Hallows jetzt sicher die Stirn runzeln… Ich wollte es so! Sagen wir mal, die Mannschaft ist der muggelfreundlich… ;)_

_So, nun zu den Danksagungen. Wie immer DANKE an Kiggi und Ashe (auch wenn du es nicht hören willst… ;)). Ich habe den beiden ganz besonders bei diesem Chap zu danken: Ohne sie wäre Malfoy nämlich mehrere MeterS über den Boden gerutscht und die Hallows hätten ihren Fans die Hände abgeschlagen, statt in diese einzuschlagen… *LOL*_

_Natürlich möchte ich auch meinen Reviewern danken… Ich freue mich wirklich wie ein kleines Kind über jede einzelne, also BITTE tut euch keinen Zwang an und hinterlasst mir alle auch nach diesem Kapitel etwas… *schleim*_

_Draco´s CoffeeGirl: Es freut mich, dass dir das Chap so gut gefallen hat… :) Und ja, Ron und Mione sind wahrscheinlich aussichtslos… Mit Absicht… *lol* Ich habe deine Frangelina Story übrigens auch gefunden und gelesen: Ich bin echt begeistert. Aber, das hast Du sicherlich schon gemerkt… ;)_

_HexenLady: Klar erinnere ich mich… Ich muss gestehen, dass ich vor dieser FF so ziemlich alle meine FFs durchgelesen habe; und mit ihnen auch die Revs. Die Erinnerung ist also wieder recht frisch… :P Und du hast recht, es fühlt sich tatsächlich wieder etwas an wie früher… *g* _

_Nessi.C.: Danke… *rotwerd* Dann hoffe ich kann sie weiterhin interessant genug halten, so dass du dabei bleibst. Hehe… Danke für den Hinweis übrigens… :) Wie du in meiner verbesserten Version des letzten Chaps siehst, habe ich es auch gleich verbessert… *freu*_

_Ashe: Und gleich geht es auch schon unberuhigend weiter… ;) Aber, das wusstest du ja… *lol* Ich knuddel dich… _

_zizou: Es freut mich, dass du wieder hierher gefunden hast… Danke für den Hinweis, die beiden Seiten habe ich mir direkt als Faves gesetzt… :)_


	10. Chapter 9

**9.** Playing with fire…

Die kleine Taverne war prallgefüllt. Einige der munteren Partygäste konnte sie als Spieler beider Mannschaften zuordnen, andere kannte sie aus der Zeitung – es handelte sich um verschiedene große und kleine Promis der Zauberwelt – und andere wiederum hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen.

„Das ist Peter Gallan", erklärte ihr Ginny gerade, während Harry an die Bar verschwunden war um ihnen eine weitere Ladung Met zu organisieren. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich immer noch extrem taub an.

„Er war lange Zeit ein gefeierter Sucher der *Puddlemere Uniteds*. Allerdings beendeten ein Klatscher und ein fataler Fehlgriff des Mannschaftsheilers seine Karriere besonders früh", fuhr Ginny fort und deute auf eine große Narbe, die sich von der Schläfe des Mannes bis an seinen Hinterkopf zog.

Dann deutete sie auf zwei junge Frauen, die an der Bar mit einem sehr bulligen Jäger der Hallows sprachen; oder auch ungeniert flirteten. „Dass sind die Schwestern Ioanna und Lorette Paradees. Du kennst sie vielleicht."

Hermione nickte. Die beiden jungen Frauen hatten im vergangenen Jahr mit ihrem Song *Halt' mal den Quaffel flach* einen Sommerhit in der Zauberwelt gelandet und seitdem einige die Hymnen verschiedener Quidditchteams besungen.

„Und er?", fragte sie schließlich.

Ginevra lachte vielsagend auf. „Alain Durant, Jäger der Hallows und ein unbeschreiblicher Frauenheld."

Hermione stimmte in das Lachen ein. Sie erinnerte sich, er war trotz seiner Statur überraschend flink und wendig gewesen. Wenige Sekunden später hatte der kräftige Spielercasanova sie auch schon erblickt. Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein zugegeben sehr ansehnliches Gesicht.

„Na, dann pass mal auf", flüsterte Ginny neben ihr amüsiert.

Mit schnellen und eleganten Schritten kam er auf sie zu, ließ die musikalischen Schwestern einfach stehen. Ihre stark geschminkten Gesichter verzogen sich sichtlich brüskiert und die Kleinere flüsterte der Größeren etwas zu, bevor sie sich beide das Haar in den Nacken warfen und auf der provisorischen Tanzfläche verschwanden.

„Ginevra, du Schönste der Schönen", riss sie der Bullige aus dem Gedanken und sie konnte gerade noch einen Blick davon erhaschen, wie er ihrer Freundin mit einem verbotenen Blitzen in den Augen die Hand küsste.

Dann wandte er sich an sie, blitzte sie aus eben diesen gefährlichen Augen an und griff auch nach ihrer Hand. Einen Moment wollte sie diese wegziehen, doch ihr Körper schien nicht reagieren zu wollen. Und so starrte sie ihn einfach nur entgeistert an. „Und ich sehe du hast deine wunderschöne Schwester mitgebracht."

Ginny lachte. „Meine zukünftige Schwägerin, Alain. Ich habe keine Schwester."

„Nicht zu fassen", hauchte er beiläufig, ließ jedoch weder ihre Hand los, noch brach er den Augenkontakt ab. „Dann liegt Schönheit auch eindeutig in deiner Familie."

„Hallo", hörte sie Harry neben sich sagen, als er ihr beinahe grob ihren Krug Met überreichte. Erleichtert sah sie, dass er jedoch den Jäger vor ihr und nicht sie strafend anblitzte. Dankend zog sie ihre Hand aus Alains und griff nach dem Krug.

Die Musik wurde etwas lauter, sie meinte deutlich den Beat von ‚Don´t cha' von den Pussycat Dolls [1] erkennen zu können. Zugegeben nichts Ungewöhnliches in der Zauberwelt: Sie stahlen Dinge aus der Welt der Muggel, wandelten sie leicht ab und gaben es als ihr eigenes aus.

„Das ist mein Lied Harry, lass uns tanzen", quiekte Ginny neben ihr aufgebracht und ließ ihren Krug krachend auf den nächstbesten Tisch knallen.

Harry stöhnte eindeutig gequält auf. „Ginny, bitte nicht."

Der Rotschopf schürzte die Lippen, warf ihm einen flehenden Blick aus kornblauen Augen zu.

„Wenn du nicht willst tanze ich gerne mit ihr", warf Alain schelmisch grinsend ein.

Der Schwarzhaarige zog die Stirn kraus, drückte seinen Rücken durch und ließ seinen Krug ebenfalls lautstark auf den Tisch sinken. „Nein, nicht nötig."

Hermione blieb breit grinsend zurück, während sie ihre beiden Freunde auf der nunmehr prallgefüllten Tanzfläche verschwinden sah. Wenige Sekunden später wiegte sich Ginny zugeben beneidenswert im Takt. Harry hingegen schien mehr oder weniger den leicht wippenden Part zu übernehmen.

„Was sagst du?", hauchte ihr Alain zu. „Du und ich?"

Sie lachte lauthals auf, spürte die Schamesröte in ihr Gesicht steigen. Dann schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht tanzen. Schon gar nicht dazu."

Er grinste sie an, nahm ihr den Krug aus den Händen und stellte ihn zu Ginnys und Harrys auf den Tisch. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort."

Sie schüttelte immer noch lachend den Kopf während er sie in Richtung der Tanzfläche zog. „Nein", rief sie und versuchte sich loszumachen. „Ich denke nicht, dass mein Freund damit einverstanden wäre."

„Ist er hier?", fragte er.

Sie zögerte einen Moment, schüttelte dann schwach den Kopf.

„Na also."

„Nein", hauchte sie erneut und deutete auf Harry und Ginny, die allerdings küssender Weise gerade so ineinander versunken waren, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal registriert hätten, wenn sie jetzt nackt auf einem der Tische tanzen würde.

„Na komm schon, es ist nur ein Tanz. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde brav sein." Seine Augen blitzten sie dennoch erneut gefährlich an.

Sie atmete tief durch, blickte auf die gut gelaunte und wippende Menge. „Na gut. Einen Tanz. Aber, kein Körperkontakt. Und keine obszönen Gesten!"

Er lachte. „Deal", sagte er dann, umfasste ihr Handgelenk und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Als sie sich etwas ungelenk und auf Abstand bedacht mit Alain im Takt wiegte musste sie zugeben, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr so gut amüsiert hatte. Er grinste sie an, machte vor ihr einige urkomisch aussehenden Tanzbewegungen, die stark an amateurhaften Break-Dance erinnerten.

Ja, er hatte die „Ich lulle dich mit meinem Witz und Charme ein"-Nummer eindeutig bestens drauf. Immer wieder versuchte er sie an den Hüften an sich zu ziehen, doch sie schlug seine Hände breit grinsend weg. Sie spürte wie die Wärme des Raumes und der anderen ihre tauben Glieder wieder ins Leben holten und wie der Boden leicht zu schwanken begann. Doch es war ihr egal.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden leichtfüßiger, gewagter. Und so auch das Schwanken, der Alkohol schien langsam seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Alain umfasste ab und an ihre Hüften und sie gewährte es, solange er sie nicht zu nah an sich zog.

Einige Meter neben sich erhaschte sie einen Blick auf die schlanke Brünette. Ohne die schweren Quidditchsachen sah Grey entsetzlich zierlich aus. Doch der erste Eindruck täuschte gewaltig. Sie schien mit mehreren Männern gleichzeitig zu tanzen, denn während sie ihr Hinterteil eindeutig viel zu nah am Schoss des einen bewegte, hatte sie einen anderen fest am Kragen gepackt und sang ihn verführerisch an.

Als das fünfte Lied endete sie verließ mit einem breiten und unwirklich scheinenden Lächeln die Tanzfläche. Mit einem großen Zug leerte sie ihren Krug fast auf ex und spürte wie sie beinahe abzuheben schien, als sie ihn wieder absetzte.

Hermione stützte sich heiser lachend an der Tischkante ab. ‚Ich habe einen verdammten Schwips', dachte sie glückselig und musste kichern.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen", lachte Alain rau neben ihr. Er hatte sich ebenfalls auf dem Tisch abgestützt.

„Ich habe Durst", gab sie grinsend zurück und strich sich eine verschwitzte Locke aus der Stirn. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie versuchte ein wenig sexy dabei auszusehen.

Ein weiteres, verbotenes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. „Na, wenn das alles ist." Mit einer Handbewegung orderte er eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

„Da ist nur ein Glas", sagte sie skeptisch, als er ihr ein maßlos überfülltes Glas einschenkte.

Etwas des Whiskeys rann über ihre Hand neben dem Glas. Fahrig hob sie die Hand und leckte sich die Finger ab. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich brennen.

„Ja, ich dachte wir trinken auf Blutsfreundschaft. Dafür benutzt man für gewöhnlich nur ein Glas."

„Blutsfreundschaft?", gab sie skeptisch lachend zurück.

Er nickte und zuckte herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen.

„Das klingt brutal", sagte sie schelmisch lächelnd.

Er lachte und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Dann nennen wir es Saftfreundschaft. Das ist dasselbe und kling weniger brutal."

Ein heiseres Lachen entwischte ihr. „Saftfreundschaft?"

Wieder zwinkerte er ihr zu, ein mehr als schelmisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Sie warf einen testenden Seitenblick auf Harry und Ginny, die heftig knutschend in einer hinteren Ecke verschwunden waren. Dann nahm sie das Glas, hob es an und prostete ihm zu. Wenige Augenblicke später tat er es ihr grinsend gleich.

„Noch einen Tanz?", hauchte er dann und sein Gesicht war ihrem ganz nah.

Sie wollte gerade antworten, als der dunkelhaarige Jäger grob zurückgezogen wurde.

Malfoys Augen blitzten sie für einen Moment undeutbar an. Er wirkte entsetzlich klein, zerbrechlich und wackelig auf den Beinen. Was zum einen an seinem Teint lag, der noch bleicher als sonst zu sein schien; zum anderen jedoch am großen dunkelhäutigen Treiber, der direkt hinter ihm verweilte. Dann wandte der Blonde sich an Alain. „Auf ein Wort", raunte er schroff. Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig schwach.

Alain warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, dann folgte er Malfoy und dem Großen langsam. Etwas abseits blieben sie stehen und Malfoy und der Jäger schienen in eine kurze Diskussion zu verfallen. Dabei sahen sie beide Männer immer wieder an. Hermione konnte förmlich einige Blicke in ihrem Rücken spüren und umklammerte das Glas Feuerwhiskey in ihrer Hand so fest sie konnte. Ihr Gesicht brannte.

Mit wütender Miene wandte Alain sich ab und verschwand in der Menge. Malfoy ließ sich mit dem Großen an einen nahe liegenden Tisch fallen. Hermione kochte innerlich vor Wut. Was hatte dieser kleine Scheißkerl dem Jäger gesagt, dass er sie so einfach links liegen ließ?

Sie holte tief Luft und schritt schnellen und leicht wackligen Schrittes zu den beiden Spielern herüber. Als sie den Tisch erreicht hatte verstummten beide augenblicklich.

„Malfoy", knurrte sie wütend und ließ sich geräuschvoll am Tisch nieder.

„Granger", erwiderte der Blonde ohne sie wirklich anzusehen.

„Was hast du falsche Schlange ihm gesagt?", zischte sie.

Malfoy atmete schneidend aus. „Das du eine fast verheiratete Frau bist und er lieber seine Finger bei sich behalten sollte. Würdest du ihn kennen wärst du froh über mein Eingreifen. Alain geht es ganz und gar nicht um Freundschaft und spätestens morgen hättest selbst du das eingesehen…"

Sie fühlte sich wie mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. „Wir haben nur getanzt."

Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. „Granger, vertraue mir nur dieses eine Mal. Sei froh dass deine Beine verschlossen bleiben und du Wiesel morgen nichts Unangenehmes zu beichten haben wirst."

Einen Moment starrte sie ihn schweigend an, knirschte mit den Zähnen und leerte das Glas Feuerwhiskey mit einem Zug. Einige Sekunden später stellte ihnen die Bedienung mit einem freundlichen Lächeln die Flasche auf den Tisch, die sie und Alain zurück gelassen hatten.

„Das musst du jetzt wahnsinnig lustig finden, was? Die dumme Granger, die auf einen wie ihn hereinfällt", hörte sie sich plötzlich mit bedenklich schwerer Zunge flüstern. Es war verdammt warm in dieser blöden Schenke…

Sein Blick war auf die Menge gerichtet. „Du solltest vielleicht einen Gang runterschalten, wie die Muggel so treffend sagen."

Sie gluckste, es war unmöglich es zurück zu halten. „Du sprichst muggelisch?"

Er bedachte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Ich lasse euch mal alleine. Wenn du was brauchst sag Bescheid", räusperte sich der Große überraschend und stand langsam auf.

„Nicht doch, ich wollte eh gerade wieder gehen", warf Mione überschwänglich dazwischen, warf das Glas um und entlockte dem Blonden so ein leises Stöhnen. Doch der Große winkte ab, schien ihr sogar anzudeuten sitzen zu bleiben.

Malfoy erwiderte nichts, durchbohrte sein Gegenüber nur mit vielsagenden, strafenden Blicken. Jedoch war es eine Art von Blick, den sie beim Blonden noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Denk dran, du sollst nichts trinken", sagte der Große grinsend, klopfte Malfoy vorsichtig auf die Schulter.

„Bei Merlin, Barry. Ich bin kein elendes kleines Kind mehr." Malfoy schlug seine Hand mit einem leisen Grummeln fort, jedoch war seine Bewegung so fahrig, dass er sie um Meilen verfehlte.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen machte Barry sich von dannen.

Hermione musste unweigerlich grinsen. Nun konnte sie es deuten: Die zwei erinnerten sie stark an Harry und Ron. An die Art und Weise wie die zwei miteinander umgingen, die Art wie sie sich ständig zwischen Streit, Freundschaft und Führsorge bewegten.

‚Unglaublich', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Malfoy hatte scheinbar so was wie einen echten Freund.

„Es überrascht mich dich hier zu sehen", sagte sie und schenkte sich einen weiteren Schluck des Feuerwhiskeys ein. Als sie einen Schluck nahm spürte sie wie sehr ihre Hände zitterten.

Sichtlich überrascht wandte er sich ihr zu. „Das könnte ich auch sagen."

Sie lachte leise, spürte wie ihr etwas Blut in den Kopf schoss. „Ich bin mit Harry und Ginny hier..."

Er nickte. „Das ist mir bewusst."

Wieder schwiegen sie sich einen Moment an. „Ich bezog das… auf deine Verletzungen", fügte sie schließlich nach einem weiteren Glas hinzu.

Gott, sie verbrannte. Stöhnend lockerte sie den Schal um ihren Hals und öffnete die ersten zwei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. Wo war eigentlich ihre Jacke hin?

Er schien zu zögern, sah sie nicht an. „Ich sollte nicht hier sein, wenn es nach unserem Heiler geht."

Sie lächelte. Es erinnerte sie stark an ihre Jugend und vor allem an Harry. „Dann widersetzt du dich also. Böser Junge!", schnurrte sie.

Malfoy bedachte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Ich glaube du hast genug", sagte er dann.

Sie verschluckte sich an dem bisschen Whiskey, welches sich gerade in ihrem Mund befand. „Mir geht es gut, Malfoy", gab sie schneidend zurück.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, blickte auf die Tischplatte und spielte mit einem der Untersetzer. Wieder schwiegen sie sich minutenlang an.

‚Das ist doch lächerlich', schoss es ihr hallend durch den Kopf. Ihr Hirn schien gerade etwas schwer daran zu arbeiten, ihr eindeutige Nachrichten zu schicken.

„Malfoy, ich denke wir sind zu alt für so was", begann sie mit schwerer Zunge. „Ich meine, ich erwarte nicht dass wir dicke Freunde werden. Aber, wir könnten wenigstens zum Beil das Kriegsteil besiegen!"

„Kriegsteil besiegen?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„DAS Beil, natürlich…", sie kicherte, beugte sich zu ihm vor während er leicht zurück wich. „Wir begraben es…", lachte sie eine Spur zu überschwänglich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Er musterte sie amüsiert. „Ja, ich denke ich verstehe…"

Sie lächelte, strich sich versucht elegant eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht; wobei sie sich mit dem Finger ins Auge stieß. Irritiert zuckte sie zusammen, fuhr dann aber nach einem kurzen Moment fort. „Du kannst mich auch gerne weiterhin beleidigen, wenn dir danach ist. Ich verlange nicht dass du deinen Zynim…Zynüm… Zynünim…" Sie stockte, ihre Zunge wollte das Wort einfach nicht zustande bringen, also nuschelte sie es beiläufig vor sich hin, „…ablegst. Das bist immerhin du…"

Er sah sie skeptisch an, seine Mundwinkel zuckten schwach. „Ich denke du hast jetzt wirklich genug", sagte er dann und griff nach ihrem Glas.

Sie zog das Glas mit einer Geschicklichkeit aus seinem Griff, die sie sich selber gar nicht mehr zugetraut hätte. „Genau!", japste sie dann und griff nach der Flasche. „Lass uns auf ne Saftfreundschaft trinken!"

Als sie ihm strahlend das gefüllte Glas entgegen schob schaute er sie aus amüsierten, grauen Augen an.

„Saftfreundschaft?", fragte er sie mit einem angenehm spöttischen Funkeln. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten erneut für einen Moment verdächtig und sie versank fast in seinem Anblick.

„Ja", entgegnete sie überschwänglich und hob das Glas. „Lass uns freundschaftlich unseren Saft vermischen..."

Ein heiseres Lachen entwischte seiner Kehle als er sich mit zuckenden Schultern über das Gesicht wischte. „Granger, du bist nicht nur voll, du bist auch noch verrückt!"

Enttäuscht ließ sie das Glas sinken. „Du bist nen Feigling. Warst du immer schon!"

Er sah sie an, seine Augen funkelten immer noch. Dieses Mal jedoch wenig amüsiert. Sie hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. „Ich habe literweise Heiltränke getrunken."

„Spielverderber und Feigling. Du hast so viele Facetten, Malfoy. Nur leider keine interessante", flüsterte sie in einen herausfordernden Singsang und beugte sich dabei bedenklich weit zu ihm rüber.

Er atmete durch. „Ein Glas!", sagte er dann.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schob sie ihm das gefüllte Glas wieder zu, er sah sich kurz um und dann exte er es.

Als er das leere Glas wieder klirrend auf den Tisch sinken ließ, klatschte sie überschwänglich in die Hände.

„Jetzt ich", sagte sie, nahm das Glas an sich, füllte es erneut, prostete ihm zu und leerte es ebenfalls mit nur einem Zug.

Anschließend ließ sie ihren Blick durch denn mittlerweile stark ausgedünnten Raum wandert. Wo waren eigentlich Harry und Ginny hin?

Gerade eben hatten die zwei sich noch mehr oder weniger deutlich in einer der hinteren Ecken verschanzt. Jetzt fehlte von ihnen jede Spur.

„Du bist also Professorin geworden", riss Malfoys Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihr war nie aufgefallen wie verdammt sanft er klingen konnte.

„Ja", gab sie zurück.

„Ich hatte gedacht dich zieht es direkt ins Ministerium. Als Muggelrechtskämpferin oder ähnliches…"

Sie lächelte. „Das denken alle", hauchte sie dann.

Einen scheinbar endlos langen Moment sah sie ihn einfach an, er wich ihren Blicken jedoch aus. Es wirkte unwirklich hier so mit ihm zu sitzen. Wo sie sich doch wenige Tage zuvor noch in der großen Halle gestritten hatten.

„Es tut mir leid", hauchte sie schließlich glucksend.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was?", fragte er dann.

Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, erschien ihr neuestes Lieblingsbrünettchen auf der Bildfläche. Grey ließ sich auf den Platz schräg gegenüber von Malfoy fallen, griff sich die Whiskeyflasche und das leere Glas, füllte dieses und raunte Malfoy heiser zu: „Korb oder Catch, Boss?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht heute, Blair."

„Nix da! Ich habe genau gesehen, dass du gerade was getrunken hast", sie sah ihn an, ein in Miones Augen abstoßendes Grinsen zierte ihr zugegeben hübsches Gesicht. „Also, Korb oder Catch?"

Malfoy verdrehte scheinbar genervt die Augen. „Catch", sagte er dann aber nachgebend.

Beide drehten sich zur Tanzfläche um, Malfoy mehr oder weniger gelangweilt, Grey erwartungsvoll. Dabei hatte sie ihre Hand wie beiläufig auf Malfoys Unterarm gelegt.

Hermione versuchte ihrem Blick etwas verwirrt zu folgen und gegen den Drang anzukämpfen der jungen Frau die Hand abzubeißen.

„Jeah!", quietschte die Brünette schließlich und Malfoy warf sich wütend zurück in den Stuhl.

„Scheiße", murmelte er.

„Auf ex, Süßer!", flötete Grey und mit einem Zögern tat er, wie ihm geheißen wurde.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen beugte die junge Frau sich vor und gab Malfoy einen flüchtigen und herausfordernden Kuss auf die Wange. „Wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist, schuldest du mir einen Tanz", flötete sie, sprang auf und verschwand wieder in der Menge.

Scheinbar atemlos blieb Mione zurück, starrte ihr einen Augenblick hinterher. „Was war denn das?", fragte sie dann zugegeben eine Spur zu schneidend.

„Ein Spiel", entgegnete er.

Sie sah ihn interessiert an. „Was für ein Spiel?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, orderte sich bei der Bedienung ein Glas Wasser. „Ein dämliches!"

„Na, erzähl schon", drängelte sie ihn.

„Granger, ganz ehrlich, du-", begann er.

„FEIGLING!", rief sie so laut, dass sich alle zu ihnen umdrehten.

Er nickte, gab dem herannahenden Barry ein scheinbar beruhigendes Zeichen und deute schließlich auf die Menge. „Granger, hör auf so ein Theater zu machen… Siehst du den kleinen Dicken dahinten?"

Sie folgte seinem Blick. Schließlich nickte sie, als sie der Meinung war ihn erhascht zu haben.

„Das ist unser Manager Lucas de Pries. Er ist immer auf einen Flirt aus, allerdings wird er so gut wie immer zurück gewiesen."

Sie lachte, sah ihn strafend an. „Das ist gemein! Ihr wettet darum, ob er abblitzen wird oder nicht?"

Er schenkte ihr ein Grinsen, welches sie fast vom Stuhl warf. „Ich bin ein böser Junge, richtig?"

Mione biss sich auf die Lippe, sah ihm direkt in die grauen Augen. Minutenlang schienen sie so zu verharren und sie schien nach und nach immer mehr in den grauen Fluten zu versinken.

„Ich will es auch spielen!", sagte sie dann schmollend.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, funkelte sie an. „Ich soll NICHTS trinken, Granger!"

Der Lockenschopf rückte näher an ihn heran. „Musst du auch nicht. Lass uns einfach spielen. Eine Runde", hauchte sie.

Er seufzte etwas genervt, schob das Glas von sich, welches sie ihm gerade eben eingegossen hatte. „Granger", zischte er leise.

„Feigling, Feigling, kleiner kleiner Feigling…", flötete sie vor sich hin.

Der Blonde schien einen Moment zu überlegen, nicke dann schließlich. „Eine Runde. Und dann stehst du auf und verpisst dich!"

„Deal!", sagte sie und schenkte grinsend ein.

Er nahm ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und sah sie skeptisch an. Dann stellte er die Flasche ab und sie griff danach. „Nicht so schnell. Wir schenken ein wenn fest steht wer verloren hat."

Schelmisch grinsend überließ sie ihm schließlich die Flasche.

„Los geht es", sagte er schließlich, als de Pries ziemlich unbeholfen auf eine große schlanke Schönheit zusteuerte. Sie klatschte erneut überschwänglich in die Hände, konnte seinen Blick dabei in ihrem Rücken spüren.

„Korb", sagte Malfoy und sie stimmte Sekunden später mit ein.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es zuerst gesagt."

Mione tat so, als würde sie schmollen.

Die Schönheit musterte den kleinen, armen Kerl herablassend und wandte sich dann direkt ab.

„Korb", sagte Malfoy grinsend, füllte das Glas und schob es ihr zu.

Sie exte es mit einem Zug und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Noch eine Runde?"

„Erst muss du mir einen Gefallen tun", sagte er und lehnte sich zurück. Sie sah dass seine Augen leicht glasig wirkten.

Sie lachte. „Was?"

„Das sind die Spielregeln. Der Gewinner hat einen _Wunsch_ frei", sagte er.

„Okay", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Krähe wie ein Hahn", hauchte er süffisant grinsend.

Sie warf einen Moment entsetzt und doch lachend den Kopf zurück. „Nein…"

Er sah sie prüfend an. „Dann kneifst du also."

Ein leises, beinahe hysterisches Kichern entwischte ihrer Kehle, als sie es versuchte. Es missglückte ihr vollkommen und einige der Umstehenden sahen sie entsetzt oder auch mit einem schiefen Grinsen an.

Malfoy konnte sich ein ungläubiges und leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, während sie lauthals lachend ihr feuerrotes Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub.

Musste sie erwähnen, dass das hier das surrealste war, was ihr bisher passiert war?

Und sie war sich sicher, sie würde morgen jeden einzelnen Moment bereuen. Und er würde ihr jeden einzelnen sicherlich bis ans Ende aller Tage immer wieder vorhalten.

Doch im Moment war es ihr scheiß egal…

„Revanche", flötete sie und goss erneut ein Glas ein.

„Nein", hauchte er und schob es erneut weg. „Und komm mir nicht wieder mit der Feigling-Nummer", fügte er leicht schneidend hinzu, als sie gerade Luft holte.

Einen Moment starrte sie ins Leere. „Das ist echt unfair", jammerte sie dann.

Er stöhnte neben ihr gequält aus. Sie war sicher er wollte etwas Gemeines erwidern, aber überraschenderweise tat er es nicht.

„Ein halbes Glas?", sagte sie und strich sich erneut etwas unbeholfen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Er sah sie einfach nur mit verschränkten Armen an. Er sah zugegeben etwas neben der Spur aus.

„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt… Mit Alain weiterspielen…", hauchte sie, nahm das Glas und die Flasche und richtete sich schwerfällig auf.

„Ein halbes Glas und dann gehst du nach hause", knurrte er kaum hörbar neben ihr. Hatte sie sich verhört oder hatte seine Stimme leicht gezittert?

Die nächsten beiden Runden verlor der Blonde und sie beobachtete mit leichter Verwunderung, dass er sein drittes Glas sichtlich erschwert schluckte und dieses dann sichtbar irritiert auffüllte.

Zudem drehte er den Verschluss einen Moment in die falsche Richtung – sie fragte sich wann sie die Flasche verschlossen hatten – und drehte dann schwer ausatmend in die andere Richtung.

„Dir geht´s gut?", fragte sie.

Er nickte, füllte das Glas und es lief über…

Sie spielten schätzungsweise fünf oder sechs Runden, von denen sie etwa gleich viele verloren und gewannen. Sie wusste nicht warum er irgendwann einfach mitzog, doch er tat es…

Eindeutig wackelig auf den Beinen strich sich der Lockenschopf eine komplett verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht, während sie gemeinsam mit dem ebenfalls stark angeschlagenen Ex-Slytherin de Pries zigsten Balzversuch beobachtete.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann sie sich genau selber auf der zurückliegenden Strecke verloren hatte… Doch es wirkte eh alles so unwirklich und vernebelt, dass sie daran zweifelte, dass es wirklich passierte… Doch es fühlte sich erheiternd gut an…

Ihr war immer noch extrem heiß, sie hatte mittlerweile sogar den Pullunder ausgezogen, den sie über der Bluse getragen hatte.

„Siehst du die Mädels dahinten?", hauchte sie ihm zu, während sich der kleine dicke Bursche an eine unscheinbare Maus heranmachte.

Malfoy folgte ihrem Blick. „Ja. Warum?"

Sie kicherte, griff fahrig nach seinem Arm. „Die habn bei eurem Spiel ihre Brüste enthüllt."

Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und schluckte hart. Seine Miene sah umwerfend und ungewohnt weich aus.

Ihr Kichern wurde etwas lauter. „Wenn du verlierst…wirst du sie um einen erneuten Blick bitten!"

Er öffnete seinen Mund, starrte sie einen scheinbar endlos langen Moment an. „Du bist ein Biest", hauchte er dann.

Ein erneuter Lachkrampf schüttelte sie und sie musste dagegen ankämpfen ihm nicht in die verlockende Schulter zu beißen, an der sie gerade lehnte. Gott, er roch fantastisch…

„Tja Granger. Siehst so… Sieht aus, als wenn diese Runde an mich geht", riss er sie aus ihrem verfrühten Triumph.

Mione richtete sich schmollend auf und exte das Glas gekonnt und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Was soll ich tun?", raunte sie dann.

Er grinste sie an und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend – am schlimmsten war es bisher gewesen als er sich der Wette wegen direkt vor ihren Augen das Shirt ausgezogen hatte um es auf links zu drehen – durchfuhr sie ein entsetzlicher Schauer.

„Ich bitte dich um einen Blick", sein Grinsen wurde unzumutbar breit.

Für einen Moment verstand sie nicht. Viel zu langsam ordnete ihr vernebelter Kopf die Wörter, die aus seinem Mund gekommen waren. Dann blieb ihr die Luft weg, ihr ganzer Körper ging in einem wolligen Kribbeln unter. Sie wusste nicht ob es der Gedanke daran zu gehorchen, sein Blick oder der Alkohol war, der es auslöste. Wahrscheinlich war es alles in einem.

„Das kann ich nicht", hauchte sie dann fahrig.

„Soso… Kneifen wir also doch?", gab er zurück, sein Gesicht kam ihrem dabei extrem nah.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend – als sie tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken spielte sich schamlos vor ihm zu entblößen – schoss ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie schon lange genug getrunken hatte.

Ihr Herz raste, während ihre innere Stimme hysterisch lachte und ihr Dinge zuflüsterte die sich kaum verstand, die ihr jedoch weitere Schauer über den Rücken jagten.

„Hier sind zu viele Leute", hauchte sie und deutete zögernd auf die handvoll Menschen, die sich noch mit ihnen in der verwüsteten Kneipe befanden.

Er grinste sie nur weiterhin an, griff nach der großen Speisekarte die auf dem Tisch vor ihnen lag und richtete sie auf: Als kleinen Sichtschutz. Zweimal fiel sie um, dann blieb sie stehen…

Ihre Brust schien unter dem enormen Druck, welchen ihr rasendes Herz ausübte, zu zerspringen, als sie einen letzten Gedanken wagte. Das war Wahnsinn, das konnte sie nicht tun.

‚Wahnsinn ist auch, dass du hier mit Malfoy sitzt und auf so etwas wie Freundschaft trinkst', wisperte die Stimme in ihr erstaunlich deutlich.

Und ehe sie sich versah hatte sie, ohne es wirklich zu merken, damit begonnen ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Ihr Blick lag dabei starr auf die wenigen Anwesenden, die entweder eh verloren in den an ihnen klebenden Lippen waren; oder bereits zu betrunken zum Stehen.

Sie redete sich ein, dass sie sie nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte, doch innerlich wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht ansehen konnte. Nicht, wenn sie das hier tat…

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen öffnete sie den letzten Knopf, schob den Stoff über ihre Schultern und atmete tief aus.

„Sehr schön", hauchte er neben ihr in deutlich heiser und atemlos. Dennoch konnte sie ihn förmlich grinsen hören. „Jedoch ist da immer noch etwas viel Stoff."

Sie schloss die Augen, wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihre Lippen zitterten viel zu sehr. Mit einer letzten Bewegung öffnete sie ihren BH, der sich ironischerweise an der Vorderseite öffnen ließ. Die unerwartet kühlte Luft streifte ihre Haut und brachte sie etwas aus der Fassung.

Er sagte nichts, sah sie einfach nur an. Sie konnte seine Blicke geradezu heiß auf ihrer nackten Haut spüren.

Todesmutig riskierte sie einen Blick, es war eindeutig der Alkohol der sie trieb.

‚Natürlich', spottete die Stimme in ihr, die komischerweise nach Malfoy klang.

Die Augen des Blonden lagen ungewöhnlich hungrig auf ihr, schienen sie einzusaugen. Sein Atem ging schnell, sie konnte sehen wie seine Brust sich einige Male heftig hob und senkte. Dann hob er den Blick, sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Die seinen waren sturmgrau und extrem vernebelt. Fahrig leckte er sich über die Lippen, wandte den Blick dann blitzschnell ab.

Ebenso schnell zog sie sich wieder halbwegs an, spürte wie ihre Hände erneut zu zittern begangen. Dieses Mal jedoch vor Euphorie. Sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen: Begierde. Er begehrte sie…

„Ich will eine letzte Revanche", hauchte sie schließlich und ihre Stimme schien nicht ihr zu gehören.

Sie beugte sich vor, ihre Lippen berührten beinahe seine Ohrmuschel. Sie spürte ihn regelrecht leicht zusammenzucken, doch er rührte sich nicht.

„Wenn du verlierst, will ich einen Kuss. Einen richtigen…"

*** *** ***

Vorschau auf das nächste Chapter:

Benommen drückte sie ihr heißes Gesicht ins kühle Kissen, versuchte das unberechenbare Dröhnen hinter ihren scheinbar geschwollenen Schläfen zu ignorieren und einen klaren Kopf zu fassen.

Was war passiert?

*** *** ***

_So… Es geht ausnahmsweise mal schon heute weiter, da ich mich so tierisch über die vielen Revs gefreut habe, gestern noch entsetzlich weit gekommen bin (ich habe drei ganze Chaps geschrieben) und ich am Ende diese Woche für ein paar Tage nicht vor Ort sein werde… Wenn ihr mir fleißig eure Meinungen geigt, geht es wahrscheinlich morgen schon weiter… :)_

_Anmerk:__ Der Song __**Don´t Cha**__ gehört natürlich nicht mir… Die Rechte liegen beim Label, der Band oder wem auch immer sie gehören mögen… ;) Und noch was: Ich weiß dass der Song zu dieser Zeit noch nicht erschienen war…. Ich bitte euch darüber hinweg zu sehen… _

_So… Ich muss auch noch nen paar Sachen zu dem letzten Chap loswerden… Ich weiß, dass es (und sicher auch das kommende Geschehen) jede Menge Geister spalten wird… Hier ruht jedoch meine Geschichts-Grundidee für große Teile des kommenden Plots, ohne jetzt was zu verraten… Ich kann euch versprechen, die beiden werden sich nach diesem Abend ganz sicher nicht als beste Freunde in den Armen liegen… Eigentlich geht der Ärger jetzt erst wirklich los… *lol* _

_Mir ist bewusst, dass manche Handlungen und Reaktionen in diesem Chap vielleicht etwas unerklärlich wirken… Wahrscheinlich sogar… Aber, die beiden tragen in meiner Geschichte halt jede Menge Masken (wozu wir im Laufe der Geschichte noch kommen werden) und in diesem Chap sitzen halt nur die wenigsten… Und natürlich ist es mein Ziel, im Laufe der Geschichte jede einzelne Maske gemeinsam mit euch zu lüften… ;)_

_Natürlich gilt trotzdem: Ich bin jederzeit für Kritik und Fragen offen… :)_

_Vielen Dank natürlich wie immer an Kiggi und Ashe, die mir bei diesem ganz besonders schweren Brocken von einem Kapitel ungemein zur Seite gestanden haben… Ich liebe euch!!!! *lol* Und natürlich auch danke an meine lieben Reviewer… _

_NessiC.: Es freut mich, dass das letzte Chap dir so gut gefallen hat… Es ist bisher auch eines meiner Lieblinge, soweit man das als Autor sagen darf… *lol* _

_Draco´s CoffeeGirl: Ja, ich weiß… Deshalb habe ich sie wohl auch eingeführt… *lol* Und ich bitte dich drum (Informierung wenn´s bei Dir weitergeht), auch wenn ich dich und deine Storys jetzt eh im Auge behalten werde… :) Und es freut mich natürlich riesig, dass dir das letzte Chap so gut gefallen hat… :)_

_Hexenlady: Ja, habe ich tatsächlich… Ich weiß nicht warum, ich habe irgendwann einfach noch mal bei *Desert Rose* angesetzt und hier bin ich nun… *lol* Ja, ich denke das wird es sein: siehe Älterwerden… Ja, Draco erscheint streckenweise wirklich sehr kalt und abweisend. Ob er es wirklich ist; wir werden sehen… ;) Mione ist in dieser Geschichte echt schwierig… Sie war in JKs Büchern schon immer so entsetzlich erwachsen… In meiner Geschichte ist sie es nun wirklich, sehnt sich jedoch nach ihrer Jugend zurück… Da liegt der komplizierte Knackpunkt… *lol* _

_shanice: Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt und dass du dich dazu entschieden hast es mir mitzuteilen… *freu* Ich hoffe, ich kann auch weiterhin Chapter bieten, die dich zum schreiben bringen… ;)_

_DnA: Ich verneige mich vor euch allen, weil ihr an meinen Geschichten lautstark teilhabt und mich daher zum Weiterschreiben animiert… ;)_

_die-na: Mensch, du kleine Fleissbiene… *lol* Du bekommst nen ganzen LKW voll Kekse… *hehe* Danke übriges für die ganzen Tipps… Über die Sache mit dem iPot an Hogwarts habe ich mir direkt zu Begin bereits Gedanken gemacht; und ich bin erstaunt dass es jetzt erst jemand anspricht. *lol* _

_Also, ich habe mir mehrere Theorien ausgedacht. Es steht euch frei eine zu wählen:_

_a) McGonagall hat direkt nach ihrer Ernennung zur Schulleiterin einen speziellen Zauber auf Hogwarts gelegt, damit sie ihre eigenen Muggel-Maschinchen nutzen kann: Sie ist nämlich insgeheim großer Muggel, Leo DiCaprio und Salsa-Fan…_

_b) Malfoy hat sich geweigert ohne seinen iPot zu kommen… Daher siehe oben: Special Zauber…_

_c) Nach dem Krieg ist die Zauberwelt, wie ich ja bereits ab und an erwähnt hatte, bedeutend muggelfreundlicher geworden. Daher wurden nun viele Dinge aus der Muggelwelt nun auch offiziell in die Zauberwelt übernommen. Also siehe oben: Special Zauber…_

_Ich glaube mir gefällt Punkt A am besten… *lol*_


	11. Chapter 10

_Warning:__ Es geht in diesem Chap leicht heiß her… Daher auch das angezogene Rating… ;)_

**10.** Unfaithful…

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen; und schloss sie blitzschnell wieder. Ihr Kopf drohte aufgrund des starken Lichteinfalls im Zimmer zu zerspringen.

„Oh mein Gott", hauchte sie. Oder eher: Sie hatte es vor, denn ihre Stimme wurde irgendwo in ihrem Hals verschluckt. Heraus kam nur ein kleines, jämmerliches Krächzen.

Benommen drückte sie ihr heißes Gesicht ins kühle Kissen, versuchte das unberechenbare Dröhnen hinter ihren scheinbar geschwollenen Schläfen zu ignorieren und einen klaren Kopf zu fassen.

Was war passiert?

Die Gedanken sammelten sich, die Kühle des Kissens und die Dunkelheit in der sie sich einen genüsslichen Moment verkroch, fühlten sich wunderbar an.

Sie hatte getrunken. Nein, eigentlich hatte sie gesoffen wie ein Loch. Oder auch wie ein alter Seemann ohne Furcht, Tadel und Beherrschung. Eigentlich alles Eigenschaften die sie besaß. Die eine mehr, die andere weniger: Doch alles in allem war sie verdammt stolz auf jede einzelne. Leider fehlte ihr die Beschaffenheit der Trinkfestigkeit. Somit hatte sie die vergangene Nacht schätzungsweise vier Jahre ihres jungen Lebens gekostet.

Aber, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte war es ja noch besser gekommen. Sie hatte mit Malfoy getrunken. Da waren sie mehr oder weniger klar: Die Erinnerungen an die alberne Begrabung ihres Kriegsbeils, ihr kleines lächerliches Trinkspiel…

_Sein warmer Körper auf ihr, während sie halb auf ihrem Stuhl und auf dem Tisch hing. Er presste sich hart gegen sie, während sie mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund vorstupste. Eine Hand in seinem Haar, die andere fest in sein viel zu dünnes Shirt gekrallt. Sie konnte jeden seiner Muskeln spüren, spürte seine Hitze regelrecht unter ihren Fingerspitzen brennen. _

_Und dann der Wirt, der sie irgendwann grob unterbrach. Als sie sich langsam und widerwillig von einander lösten war die Kneipe vollkommen menschenleer gewesen. _

„_Braucht ihr ein Zimmer?", hallte seine amüsierte Stimme schmerzhaft in ihrem Kopf. Immer und immer wieder._

„Gott", kreischte sie so laut es ihre wunde Kehle erlaubte. Heraus kam aber wieder nur ein heiseres Krächzen, welches augenblicklich wieder vom Kissen eingefangen wurde.

Sie zwang sich dazu die Augen zu öffnen. Und ihr Herz setzte scheinbar mehrere Momente aus, während sie die vollkommen fremde Umgebung erblickte.

Dann begann es ruckartig wieder zu schlagen und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Hinter ihren Schläfen überschlugen sich die Erinnerungen: Eine verschleierte als die andere und dennoch klar genug um ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Übelkeit in ihr hochsteigen zu lassen. Sie versuchte es herunterzuschlucken, doch eine erneute Welle Erinnerungen überrollte sie.

_Sich taumelte kichernd hinter ihm den Flur entlang, zerrte an seinem Mantel während er etwas unbeholfen versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Sie trat seitlich an ihn heran, drängte sich so heftig zu ihm in den Türrahmen, dass er den Halt verlor und gegen die andere Seite prallte. Sie folgte ihm wieder kichernd, leckte spielerisch an seiner Ohrmuschel._

„_Granger", keuchte er, drängte sie etwas zurück._

_Ein leises Knurren, sie stützte sich gegen die Tür. „Mach schneller…"_

_Ein Klacken, sie taumelte vor, doch er hielt sie fest, zog sie zurück. Gemeinsam taumelten sie in den Raum. Grob zog er sie an sich, schloss die Tür lautstark hinter sich und schaltete das Licht ein…_

Fahrig warf sie einen prüfenden Blick auf die linke Seite des Bettes. Wer oder was auch immer da neben ihr lag hatte sich die Bettdecke fast komplett über den Kopf gezogen, doch einige platinblonde Haarsträhnen bestätigten ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

„_Ich will dich…" Ihre eigene, brüchige Stimme…_

Ein heiserer Aufschrei entwischte ihrer Kehle als sie versuchte sich ruckartig aufzurichten. Doch weder das Schreien, noch das Bewegen gelang ihr wirklich. Ihr Kopf schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben sie umzubringen. Stöhnend presste sie ihre Hände an ihre Stirn, zwang sich dazu einige Male tief ein und auszuatmen.

_Er sah sie aus hungrigen und trüben Augen an. Er war ihr so entsetzlich nah, sein Gesicht direkt vor ihrem. Dann beugte er sich vor, seine Wange streifte ihre. Sie zog seinen Körper fest an ihren…_

‚Ich bin nackt', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie konnte es spüren, nichts trennte sie von der kühlen Decke, die sie beinahe liebevoll einhüllte. Ein leises heiseres und leicht hysterisches Lachen entwischte ihr und sie fragte sich ob das vielleicht der Restalkohol war.

Einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken einfach aufzustehen, ihre sieben Sachen zusammen zu raffen und zu verschwinden. Doch es schien ihr in diesem Moment, in dem ihr Kopf ihr einfach seinen Dienst versagte, genauso falsch wie der Gedanke zu bleiben.

„Nein", haucht sie und kauerte sich mit rasendem Herzen zusammen.

Das hier konnte doch nicht ernsthaft wahr sein. Sie sah sich mit schmerzenden Augen im Zimmer um, in dem sie sich befand. Es war ziemlich klein und sehr spärlich eingerichtet. Vor dem verschmutzten Fenster hingen farblich verschlissene Vorhänge. Sie waren nicht verschlossen…

Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf, strich sich fahrig durchs Haar und gab dem Blonden neben ihr einen kräftigen Schlag in die Seite.

„Malfoy, du elender Mistkerl!", fauchte sie.

Langsam regte er sich, zog die Decke zurück und sah sie aus winzig kleinen grauen Augen an. Verwunderung, Schlaf und Schmerz stand in seiner Miene.

„Granger?", gab er brüchig von sich, schloss seine Augen jedoch sofort wieder mit leidgeplagtem Gesicht. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier?", fügte er schließlich schwächlich zischend hinzu.

„Dreimal darfst du raten, du Scheißkerl", fauchte sie und schlug erneut nach ihm. „Und jetzt tu nicht so, als könntest du dich an nichts mehr erinnern!"

„Verdammt, hör auf nach mir zu-", er warf die Decke zurück, richtete sich ruckartig auf und griff nach ihrer Hand. Die Decke rutschte ihm in den scheinbar nackten Schoss, versteckte nur das Nötigste. Das Gefühl seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren brachte sie fast um.

_Ein stürmischer Kuss, ihre nackte und verschwitzte Haut klebte aneinander. Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln betrachtete sie ihn aus verschleierten Augen, ihr Körper brannte, während sie sich unbeholfen aufrichtete. Sie kippte zurück und er zog sie erneut in einen Kuss, wobei er ihr auf die Unterlippe biss. Sie wusste nicht ob es Absicht war, aber es ließ sie hart gegen seine Lippen stöhnen. _

_Im nächsten Moment umfasste er sie grob an den Hüften, hob sie etwas an um sie dann ebenso bestimmt wieder zurück in seinen Schoss zu drängen. Sie keuchte erneut, zog ihn grinsend an den Haaren in einen Kuss. Dieses Mal biss sie leicht zu und er hob sie mit dunkelgrauen Augen erneut an… _

Hermione entzog ihm hastig ihre Hand, rückte so weit von ihm wie möglich, zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und die Decke höher; schlang sie fester um sich. „Oh Gott _nein_", hauchte sie, wobei sie das letzte Wort einige Male wiederholte.

Der Blonde keuchte, riss die Augen einen Moment unfokussiert auf, schluckte stark und atmete tief durch.

Er sah sie einen Moment beunruhigend an. „Entschuldige mich einen….Moment…"

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung seines Armes warf er die Bettdecke so kräftig von sich, dass sie ihr über den Kopf schlug. Luft drang an ihren nackten Schoss und sie befreite sich errötend und leise kreischend von der Decke um sich wieder in dieser einzuhüllen. Als sie endlich wieder freie Sicht hatte und bedeckt war, schlug die Badezimmertür gerade lautstark zu.

Etwas irritiert starrte sie auf das abgesplitterte Holz. Dann hörte sie dass er sich dahinter übergab. Mit leicht zitternden Händen rieb sie sich über das schmerzende Gesicht. Ein erneutes ungläubiges und hysterisches Lachen entwischte ihr. Das durfte doch nicht wirklich wahr sein.

Dann riss sie sich ruckartig aus ihren Gedanken los, lehnte sich aus dem Bett und angelte ihren Slip und ihre Bluse herbei. So schnell sie konnte zog sie sich beides über, sprang aus dem Bett und jagte durch das Zimmer um ihre restlichen Kleidungsstücke zu suchen.

Als sie ihren rechten Schuh unter dem Bett hervorzog wurde ihr bewusst dass er schon verdammt lange und verdammt leise im Badezimmer verschwunden war.

Sie richtete sich auf, immer noch nur im Slip und der Bluse gekleidet und lauschte auf die Geräusche aus dem Bad. Nichts.

„Verdammt", hauchte sie und richtete sich langsam auf. „Malfoy?", fragte sie durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch.

„Merlin, Granger… Verpiss dich einfach…", kam es beinahe wie auf Kommando zurück.

Sie entfernte sich etwas von der Tür, starrte unschlüssig auf das Holz. „Du bist sicher dass es dir gut geht?"

Er lachte bitter. „Natürlich Granger! Ich bin gerade eben nackt mit dir in einem Bett erwacht. Mir geht´s bestens!"

„Ich bezog das jetzt eher auf deinen körperlichen Zustand, du elender Vollidiot", gab sie schneidend zurück. Ihre Schläfen schienen um weitere Zentimeter anzuschwellen.

Einen Moment schwieg er, dann hörte sie deutliche Bewegungen auf der anderen Seite. Schließlich ertönte der Wasserhahn. Er schien sich das Gesicht zu waschen, vielleicht spülte er sich auch den Mund aus.

Erschrocken fuhr sie wieder von der Tür zurück, sie hatte gerade unterbewusst tatsächlich an dieser gelauscht. Hitze stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

„Siehst du meine Sachen?", fragte er heiser.

Sie sah sich um, erblickte seine schwarzen Shorts und sein Shirt. Weitere Hitze schoss in ihr Gesicht.

„Ja, warte…", sagte sie und sammelte beides auf. Dann reichte sie ihm beide Kleidungsstücke durch den leicht geöffneten Türspalt, den er ihr darbot.

Keine zwei Minuten später öffnete er ihr die Tür, trat ihr im Grunde ebenso erbärmlich entgegen, wie sie sicher gerade aussah: Spärlich bekleidet, entsetzlich blass und mit vollkommen zerzaustem Haar. Jedoch vermutete sie, dass er immer noch den besseren Anblick bot. Sie sah sicher aus wie ein explodierter Mopp.

Er wich ihren Blicken aus, sah sich einen Moment im Zimmer um. „Wo zur Hölle sind wir hier?", sagte er dann.

„Ich dachte das wüsstest du", gab sie versucht schnippisch zurück. Doch natürlich misslang ihr auch das.

Er ging rüber zum Bett, ließ sich auf den Rand fallen und angelte nach seiner Hose. Aus dieser zog er eine Schachtel Zigaretten und zündete sich schließlich eine an. „Nein, wohl kaum…", sagte er etwas brüchig; sie hatte den Anschein es sollte gehässig klingen.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung, suchte ihre weiteren Kleidungsstücke zusammen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, dass er seine Hose im Sitzen anzog: Die Zigarette hing ihm dabei im Mundwinkel.

Stöhnend richtete er sich auf, legte den Glimmstängel auf dem Nachtisch ab und verschwand wieder ins Bad.

„Malfoy", fluchte sie leise und eilte hinüber zur Zigarette, bevor diese womöglich noch das Zimmer in Brand steckte. Natürlich hätte sie den Brand mit ihrem Zauberstab-

Sie erstarrte. Wo war ihre Jacke? Soweit ihre vernebelte Erinnerung es zuließ, hatte sie ihren Schal und ihren Pullunder scheinbar in der Taverne zurück gelassen. Jedenfalls konnte sie beides bei einem Blick durchs Zimmer nicht erhaschen.

Erleichtert erblickte sie wenige Sekunden später jedoch wenigstens ihre Jacke. Sie lag vollkommen zerknüllt vor der Tür; direkt über Malfoys Mantel. Aus der Seitentasche lugte ihr Zauberstab hervor.

Der Wasserhahn ertönte erneut und wenige Sekunden taumelte er wieder ins Zimmer. „Scheiße, ich hasse dich", fluchte er dabei.

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch er irritierte sie indem er auf sie zukam und ihr die halb heruntergebrannte Zigarette aus der Hand nahm. Etwas Unverständliches murmelnd ließ er sich wieder auf das Bett fallen.

„Ich denke kaum, dass das deinem Magen jetzt gut tun wird", zischte sie, als sie endlich ihre Hose gefunden und übergezogen hatte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was kümmert es dich?"

„Du findest das scheinbar auch noch lustig", fauchte sie, als sie endlich ihre Socken und ihren rechten Schuh gefunden hatte. Sie ließ sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Bettseite nieder, drehte ihm so den Rücken zu. Innerlich hetzte sie ihm gerade tausend und einen Fluch auf den Hals.

Der Blonde beobachtete sie einen Moment nur schweigend und es machte sie noch rasender.

Schließlich nahm er einen weiteren Zug und sah sie dann an. „Nein, um ehrlich zu sein finde ich das nicht lustig. Aber, ich denke du regst dich gerade genug für uns beide auf."

Sie richtete sich auf, blickte über ihre Schulter hinweg. „Du bist so ein Ekel, Malfoy!", fauchte sie. „Hast du meinen BH gesehen?" Sie bellte die letzten zwei Worte fast, mit ihr gingen eindeutig die Nerven durch.

In was für eine Scheiße hatte sie sich da bloß geritten; und was für eine interessante Wortwahl das doch war…

Er angelte etwas ungelenk hinter sich, zog das schwarze Stück Spitze scheinbar aus den Kissen und reichte es ihr. „Bis vor wenigen Stunden war ich noch Gott", hauchte er dann süffisant.

„Große Worte für jemanden der gerade zum zweiten Mal die Kloschüssel geküsst hat", entgegnete sie spöttisch.

„Granger, im Prinzip hast du mich erbarmungslos abgefüllt, also halte die Klappe", gab er schneidend zurück.

„Ich habe dich also abgefüllt? Du hast-"

„Ich habe nichts!", fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Du warst die jenige, die uns selig glucksend immer wieder nachschenkte."

„Du hast es aber selbstständig getrunken!", schrie sie nun und zuckte unter dem Schmerz, der ihre eigene Stimme verursachte zusammen. Stöhnend hielt sie sich die Schläfen.

„Merlin Granger, beruhige dich… Oder rege dich wenigstens leiser auf", zischte er und auch seine Miene zeugte von Leid.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Sieh dir diese Scheiße doch mal an", knurrte sie wieder eine Spur zu laut und deute ausladend in den Raum. Sie wusste dass sie hysterisch klang.

Er war bei ihren lauten Worten nun ebenfalls zusammen gezuckt, presste sein Gesicht kurz in seine Hände. „Ich sehe diese _Scheiße_", sagte er dann schneidend, „und wenn du noch mal so rumbrüllst, dass mir fast der Schädel platzt, hexe ich dir deinen vom Hals!"

Sie lachte bitter. „Weißt du was, leck mich doch!" Noch bevor sie es ausgesprochen hatte, schoss ihr Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Sie schnappte nach Luft und setzte an, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte. „Sag nichts!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stopfte ihren BH in ihre Jackentasche. „Ausgerechnet mit _DIR_!", fluchte sie.

Der Blonde nahm einen weiteren Zug, grinste einfach nur spöttisch.

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, während sie ihre Schuhe anzog. „Du bist ein Arschloch!"

Er hob gespielt beschwichtigend die Arme, dennoch war ein spöttisches Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht zu übersehen. Langsam und stark blass um die Nase schwang er seine Beine aufs Bett, lehnte sich gegen das Kissen und sah sie an.

Knurrend und Fluche murmelnd kämpfte sie gegen den Drang an nicht lauthals los zu schreien. „Also, ich würde sagen wir vergessen das Ganze", sagte sie dann.

Er nahm einen weiteren Zug.

„Immerhin steht meine Beziehung auf dem Spiel und ich denke…", sie stockte… Gott, sie hatte nicht vor es Ron zu sagen…

Sie atmete aus, sah ihn an. In der Hoffnung so etwas wie Einverständnis in seiner kalten Miene zu sehen. Doch seine Masken saßen.

„Gott Malfoy, sag irgendwas! Irgendetwas!", fauchte sie.

Er rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Granger, ich werde den Teufel tun und das hier irgendwem erzählen." Dann griff er nach links und hielt ihr grinsend die Schachtel Zigaretten hin, „Also, möchtest du eine? Auf unsere neue _Freundschaft._"

Schnaubend stürmte sie zur Tür, riss diese auf und verließ das Zimmer…

-v-

Prüfend richtete sie ihre Bluse und fuhr sich ein letztes Mal durchs Haar. Dann öffnete sie langsam die Tür zum Fuchsbau und hoffte dass sie es ungesehen ins Badezimmer im ersten Stock schaffen würde.

„Mione", kam ihr im Inneren jedoch direkt eine vollkommen übernächtigte Ginny entgegen. Dicht gefolgt von Harry, Molly, Arthur, George, Angelina und auch Ron.

„Es tut mir so leid", hauchte ihre Freundin, während sie sie in eine feste Umarmung zog.

Molly schien hinter ihrer Tochter erleichtert auszuatmen. „Diese zwei Trunkenbolde haben mehrere Abreibungen verpasst bekommen, weil sie dich einfach so zurück gelassen haben", sagte die Weasley-Mutter ernst.

Harry und Ginny senkten beide sichtlich beschämt den Kopf.

„Es tut uns wirklich leid", wiederholte Ginny sich.

Hermione nickte schwach, versuchte den Rotschopf fern zu halten, der sie eindeutig wieder in eine Umarmung ziehen wollte.

„Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht", sagte Ginny schließlich leise.

Molly machte sich auf in die Küche, um für alle Tee zu kochen.

„Wir wollten dich gerade suchen gehen", sagte Arthur, der nun – gemeinsam mit Ron – seine Jacke zurück an den überfüllten Kleiderharken hing.

„Schon okay, ich war einfach betrunken und bin…", sie zögerte, zog sich ebenfalls den Mantel aus und warf ihn etwas unbeholfen über den bereits bestehenden Kleiderhaufen. „…in der Taverne eingeschlafen. Zwischen den Tischen und Stühlen", beendete sie langsam den Satz und mühte sich ein schiefes Grinsen ab.

Sie fühlte sich furchtbar und hinzukommend war ihr übel. Sie hatte sich auf dem Weg hierher ebenfalls übergeben müssen.

„Der Tee ist fertig, Kinder", erschien Mollys immer noch angespanntes Gesicht in der Küchentür. Hermione drehte sich bei dem Gedanken daran jetzt etwas zu sich zu nehmen der Magen um.

„Ich werde erst einmal ein Bad nehmen", sagte sie schwach und machte sich dann langsam daran die Treppen hinaufzusteigen. Als sie die ersten zwei Stufen passiert hatte umfasste sie Ron am Handgelenk, zog sie zurück. Die anderen waren bereits in die Küche verschwunden.

Ihr stockte der Atem, ihr Herz begann zu rasen.

‚Er weiß es', flüsterte ihre innere Stimme.

Er sah sie aus kornblauen Augen an, dann zog er sie an sich. Sie taumelte vollkommen unvorbereitet gegen ihn, schloss die Augen. Ihr Herz raste immer noch, sie hatte panische Angst er könnte Malfoy oder den Geruch von Sex an ihr riechen.

„Merlin, ich bin gestorben vor Angst", flüsterte er in ihr Haar, während er sie noch etwas fester an sich zog.

Ihre Arme versteiften sich zu ihren Seiten und sie spürte wie ihr Herz sich zu einem klitzekleinen Stein zusammen zog.

Als er sich von ihr löste sah er sie an, wie er sie lange nicht mehr angesehen hatte. „Du stinkst", sagte er dann und löste sich beinahe hektisch von ihr.

Sie schluckte.

„Lass dir Zeit", sagte er und deutete in die erste Etage. „Wenn du magst können wir nachher spazieren gehen."

Sie nickte schwach, spürte Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen.

Sie atmete tief aus, kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die ihr unweigerlich in die Augen stiegen. Dann hechtete sie so schnell sie konnte hoch ins Bad. Hoffte sie könnte die Erinnerungen und die Schuld gemeinsam mit den Spuren dieser Nacht hinfort waschen…

*** *** ***

Vorschau auf das nächste Chapter:

Gedankenverloren blickte sie auf ihre Hand, drehte ihren Verlobungsring immer wieder um ihren Finger. Dieser Bund erschien ihr falscher denn je. Irgendwo war ein Riss, doch so sehr sie auch suchte, konnte sie den Anfang nicht finden. Kitten war also unmöglich…

*** *** ***

_So… Ich denke, ich belasse dieses Chapter mal ohne große Worte… Ich bin sicher so mancher wird geschockt sein: In welcher Weise auch immer… *lol* _

_Meine beiden Betalies nahmen die Wendung jedenfalls sehr gut auf, auch wenn Kiggi ziemlich überrascht war, dass; ihre Worte: „Malfoy ihn überhaupt noch hochbekommen hat"… Zu Zeit erholt sie sich in St. Mungos – man sollte niemals die Standfestigkeit eines Malfoys in Frage stellen.. *lol* Ich muss zugeben; so´n bissle wunderte mich das ja auch… Aber, ich darf das nicht zu laut sagen, ich muss ja Weiterschreiben… ;)_

_DANKE wie immer an meine beiden lieben Betalies und natürlich auch an alle meine Leser; ganz besonders natürlich die, die mir so lieblich ihre Meinung gegeigt haben… Ich bitte (aka flehe) auch weiterhin um jede Menge Töne… *hehe* _

_DnA: Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Und ja, genau das ist es eben was ich mir auch denke… ;) Das mit dem Kotzen und Umfallen ging mir während des Schreibens auch ab und an durch den Kopf… Es passte aber nicht zum Plot… *lol*_

_HexenLady: Ich freue mich, dass du dich freust… *hehe* Nee, ich habe die FF noch lange nicht fertig. Ich habe so viele Ideen, ich fürchte sie wird echt lang… Und mit Ron habe ich leider auch noch ne Menge vor… Du musst ihn also wohl oder übel noch etwas ertragen…*lol*_

_Nessi.C.: Ja, es lag wohl bedenklich nahe, dass er irgendwann einfach umfällt… *lol* Es war ein wenig schwer bei dieser Sache einen halbwegs gelungenen Mittelweg zu finden… Also, einen wo es wenigstens halbwegs glaubhaft ist, dass er nicht tot umfällt aber trotzdem durch genug für das geplante Ende des Abends ist… Dafür ging es ihm ja danach mies genug… *lol* Und ob er das Mione jemals vergessen lässt, werden wir sehen… *hehe* Und klar darfst du wählen.. A also… Dann muss ich demnächst mal ne entsprechende Szene einbauen… McGonagall, die Salsa tanzend durch die große Halle schwebt… *haha*_

_Die-na: Ja, da hattest du wohl recht… Wahrscheinlich geht´s denen bei Weitem noch ZU gut… *lol* Und ja, ich mag es spannend… *hehe* _

_Draco´s CoffeeGirl: Hehe… Ich muss gestehen, dass du dich nicht von meinem Chap losreißen konntest macht mich richtig stolz… *lol* Und nee, Dracos Name kam in der Vorschau nicht vor… da hatte ich pingelig drauf geachtet, um nicht zuviel zu verraten… *hrhr* _

_Tom Riddle: Hui, ein männlicher Leser… Ich weiß jetzt nicht ob das wirklich SO extrem ungewöhnlich ist. *Desert Rose* haben damals auch mein Ex-Schwager, mein Ex-Mann UND mein Ex-Schwiegervater ziemlich begeistert gelesen… Nur halt nicht hier… *lol* Aber es freut mich riesig, dass du hergefunden hast… :) Und danke für die ganzen Blümchen… ich hoffe auch weiterhin von dir zu hören… ;)_


	12. Chapter 11

**11.** Ich erkenn mich nicht wieder…

Gedankenverloren blickte sie auf ihre Hand, drehte ihren Verlobungsring immer wieder um ihren Finger. Dieser Bund erschien ihr falscher denn je. Irgendwo war ein Riss, doch so sehr sie auch suchte, konnte sie den Anfang nicht finden. Kitten war also unmöglich…

Natürlich hatte sie es Ron nicht gesagt. Wie und was sollte sie ihm auch sagen?

Beinahe mit Grauen dachte sie an ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht im Fuchsbau zurück. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, es war das erste Mal sein langem gewesen. Und es hatte sich so verdammt falsch angefühlt. Falsch, unehrlich und unbefriedigend. Sein Körper, der ihr eigentlich so bekannt vorkommen sollte, hatte sich fremd angefühlt. Seine Berührungen wirkten steif, unerfahren. Im Anschluss hatten sie beide stundenlang nebeneinander gelegen, schweigend.

Und mehr als einmal war ihr der beschämende und unmögliche Gedanke gekommen, dass die Alkohol geprägte Nacht mit Malfoy auf kranke Weise leidenschaftlicher gewesen war, als jede einzelne, die sie in den letzten Monaten mit Ron verbracht hatte.

Wenn nicht sogar leidenschaftlicher als alle, die sie jemals mit ihm verbracht hatte…

Sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie so dachte. Dieser Fauxpas schien ihr Gau des Jahrhunderts zu sein; sie konnte sich gar nicht oft genug selber dafür verfluchen, dass sie es hatte soweit kommen lassen. Mione vertrug keinen Alkohol und wenn sie an den Abend zurück dachte, war dieser auch ohne sein katastrophales Ende mehr als nur peinlich verlaufen.

Doch neben der Tatsache, dass sie es hatte passieren lassen, zermürbte sie die Frage warum sie es hatte passieren lassen? Sie fand in attraktiv, dass hatte sie sich mittlerweile eingestanden. Doch das alleine entschuldigte und erklärte nichts. Vielleicht war es der Frust gewesen, doch auch das konnte sie nicht zufrieden stellen.

Zugegebenermaßen hatte sie in den vergangenen Monaten tatsächlich schon einmal darüber nachgedacht Ron zu betrügen. Natürlich nur um sich ihrer Gefühle sicher sein zu können. Sie wusste wie schändlich dieser Gedanke war. Doch im Grunde wollte sie sich nur selber damit testen. Würde sie Ron noch genug lieben, hätte sie den finalen Schritt nicht gewagt. Natürlich hatte sie dabei an jeden potentionellen Mann auf dieser Welt gedacht; nur nicht an Malfoy. Sie hatte sich also selber gleich doppelt schockiert. Sie hatte die Gelegenheit ohne zu zögern genutzt. Und dazu noch mit Malfoy…

Was sie jedoch beinahe noch mehr schockierte war die Tatsache, dass er mitgezogen war. Sie war immerhin das Schlammblut…

Stöhnend rieb sie sich die Schläfen, erntete dafür einige Blicke der anwesenden Lehrer und Schüler. Sie befand sich in der großen Halle und es war Frühstückszeit.

Mione war wirklich ratlos – zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie noch nur mit den wirren Gedanken, den Erinnerungen und dem schlechten Gewissen Ron gegenüber kämpfen müssen. Die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts schien ihr wie ein rettender Anker, um klare Gedanken zu fassen.

Lächerlich, wie sie direkt nach ihrer Ankunft feststellte. Denn hier überrollte sie ein wahres Gefühlchaos noch bevor sie die Grenze zum Gelände überhaupt überschritten hatte. Und mit ihm kamen weitere Fragen auf: Wie sollte sie sich_ ihm_ gegenüber verhalten? Und was sollte sie vielleicht sicherheitshalber befürchten?

Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass diese Sache noch nicht vergessen oder gar durchgestanden war. Auf der einen Seite hoffte und wusste sie, dass er den Ausgang dieser peinlichen Nacht sicherlich ebenso bereute wie sie: Aus seinen ganz eigenen arroganten Gründen.

Doch sie hatte Angst vor der Eventualität, dass er es dennoch gegen sie verwenden könnte…

Aufgebrachtes Murmeln durchschnitt die Stille im Speisesaal, die bis vor wenigen Minuten noch nur durch das klappern des Besteckes auf den Tellern unterbrochen wurde. Morgens waren die Schüler immer ungewöhnlich ruhig, während sie nachmittags aufgeregt und unkontrollierbar daherplapperten.

Überrascht blickte sie auf. Die Ursache trat beinahe unbehaglich dreinschauend in den Speisesaal, legte die wenigen Schritte zum Lehrertisch so schnell wie sichtlich möglich zurück. Warum tat er ihr das an?

„Draco", sagte McGonagall erfreut und deutete dem Blonden an sich zu ihnen zu setzten. „Es freut mich, dass Du uns heute Gesellschaft leistest."

Stillschweigend ließ er sich auf seinem Platz zwischen Hooch und Zabini nieder, nickte den Anwesenden nur kurz und anteilnahmslos zu. Dann griff er nach der Tasse Tee, die augenblicklich vor ihm auf dem Tisch erschienen war.

Hermione war überrascht, versuchte aber ihn so gut wie möglich *nicht* anzusehen. Was ihr irgendwie neuerdings noch schwerer fiel als zuvor. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie gehofft sie könnte ihn die kommenden Wochen einfach weiterhin bestmöglich ignorieren, indem sie ihm aus dem Weg ging.

Musste sie dafür jetzt auch noch das Essen aus ihrem Tagesablauf verbannen?

Zwei Wochen oder besser noch zwei Monate, hatte sie sich ausgemalt. Solange hatte sie geplant ihm komplett aus dem Weg zu gehen. Solange bis sie ihren kleinen Ausrutscher verdauen und das Bild seines nackten Körpers aus ihren Gedanken verdrängen konnte, die sie seitdem scheinbar mindestens einmal pro Nacht quälten.

Vielleicht hätte sie sich später flüchtige Blicke erlaubt, aber sie hatte sich vorgenommen nicht mit ihm zu sprechen. Sogar jegliche Vermerke im Bezug auf die sicherlich anhaltenden Verspätungen hatte sie sich untersagt. Sie würde ihren Frust in Zukunft einfach – ganz in Snape-Manier – an den Schülern auslassen…

Der Schwarzhaarige schien dem Blonden etwas zuzuflüstern was beiden ein breites Grinsen auf die elenden Syltherinvisagen zauberte. Einen Augenblick meinte sie beide dabei zu ertappen, wie sie sie aus den Augenwinkeln ansahen.

Ein Kloß kroch ihr im Hals hoch und sie spürte wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Hatte Malfoy dem anderen von ihrem _Ausrutscher _erzählt?

„Ich wollte dich noch um etwas bitten", hörte sie McGonagall in die Richtung des Blonden sagen.

Er wandte sich von Zabini ab und blickte die Schulleiterin an. Er schien auch etwas zu sagen, aber aufgrund der Entfernung und dem Lärm in der Halle, drang es nicht zur ihr durch. Leider wurde Sekunden später auch McGonagalls weitere Ansprache übertönt.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte der Lockenschopf an Neville gewandt, denn er war leicht blass um die Nase geworden.

„Ich glaube Malfoy soll uns übernächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade begleiten", sagte er.

Sie sog schneidend die Luft ein. Das hatte ihr noch gefehlt. Vorsichtig spähte sie an den anderen vorbei zum Blonden, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Hastig wich sie zurück, versteckte sich sozusagen einen Moment hinter Neville.

‚Das ist albern, du machst dich lächerlich', flüsterte ihre innere Stimme.

Also lehnte sie sich vorsichtig wieder vor. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke. Etwas Belustigtes lag in seiner Miene. Auch Zabini sah sie an. Dann zwinkerte Malfoy ihr herausfordernd zu, bevor er sich seinem Tee und Hooch widmete.

Ihr Herz raste, stöhnend ließ sie sich zurück in ihren Sitz werfen und nahm einen so hektischen Schluck Tee, dass sie sich die Zunge verbrannte. Hustend stellte sie den Becher ab, wedelte wild mit ihrer Hand vor ihren verbrannten Lippen auf und ab. Neville klopfte ihr zu allem Übel auch noch auf den Rücken.

Sie spürte, dass wirklich alle Blicke auf ihr lagen… Alle…

„Wir schaffen das schon. Ich lasse euch zwei nicht aus den Augen, versprochen", sagte Neville. Offensichtlich um die aufzuheitern.

Sie mühte sich ein schiefes Grinsen ab.

-v-

Nachdem sie sich den ganzen Morgen den Kopf zerbrochen hatte, stand fest dass sie einen Plan brauchte. Dummerweise war ihr was entsetzlich Dummes mit der unglaublich unpassensten Person für diese unbeschreiblich dumme Sache passiert. Doch es tot zu schweigen brachte ihr nichts. Jedenfalls nicht in ihrer jetzigen Lage…

Sie war erwachsen und Professorin von Hogwarts. Sie war fest entschlossen irgendwann die erste muggelstämmige Schulleiterin zu werden und somit musste sie diese Sache entsprechend angehen.

Ohne Furcht und Tadel; und möglichst auch ohne ihre Stolz zu verlieren.

Was immer der Blonde also ausheckte – sie vermutete er plante sie zu erniedrigen oder auch zu erpressen -, sie musste ihm diesen Zahn so schnell wie möglich auf erwachsene Weise ziehen.

Und das tat man bekanntlich, indem man sich der besten Waffen bediente, die es gab. Worten!

Außerdem hatten sie bereits bewiesen, dass sie in der Lage waren mehr oder weniger friedlich miteinander umzugehen. Wenn man die Tatsache außen vorließ, dass sie beide betrunken gewesen waren… und die Nacht extrem erhitzt geendet war…

Gott, es klang und war erbärmlich… Doch es gab ihr etwas Hoffnung. Auf was auch immer.

Ihre innere Stimme lachte gehässig. Sie kannte Malfoy scheinbar besser als sie…

Also fand sie sich nach ihrer letzten Stunde an diesem Tag mehr oder weniger unschlüssig, und sich fehl am Platz fühlend, am Quidditchfeld wieder. Natürlich hatte Malfoy sie sofort erblickt, sie fragte sich ob er einen Granger-Radar besaß, und ihr unmissverständlich angedeutet zu warten.

Diese elende Möchtegern-Ikone dachte scheinbar sie hätte nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier stundenlang auf ihn zu warten…

Gut, im Grunde hatte sie heute nichts Besseres zu tun…

Malfoy redete gerade mit den Spielern der Schulmannschaft. Die sieben Jungen und drei Mädchen – es gab drei Ersatzspieler - hingen geradezu gefesselt an seinen Lippen, während er geschmeidig mit den Händen gestikulierte.

Beiläufig ließ sie ihren Blick über seinen Rücken streifen. Sie konnte die Muskeln regelrecht unter ihren Fingerspitzen spüren, die sich unter dem dünnen Stoff seines schwarzen Shirts sichtbar bewegten. Einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob die Spuren ihrer Fingernägel sich immer noch auf seiner zarten Haut befanden.

Sie konnte sich nur zu deutlich daran erinnern, wie sie ihm diese zugefügt hatte. Und der Gedanke daran ließ sie ebenso erbeben, wie seine Blicke, die sie ab und an auf sich spürte…

Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht und sie hustete, während sie sich selber für den Gedanken tadelte; und dafür dass sie die Erinnerung zugelassen hatte.

Als sie sich umsah erblickte sie zwei unverschämte Hufflepuffs, die sie beinahe grinsend taxierten.

„Ich hoffe ihr verpasst keinen wichtigen Unterricht", blaffte sie und die zwei konzentrierten sich leise murmelnd wieder auf das Geschehen auf dem Feld.

Und sie tat es ihnen leicht beschämt gleich: Zwei Schülerinnen hatten sie beim Starren erwischt.

Das Team nickte gerade verstehend und stieg dann in die Lüfte empor. Malfoy sah ihnen nach bis sie an genügend Höhe gewonnen hatten und seine Anweisungen scheinbar im Ansatz nach seinen Vorstellungen umsetzten. Dann wandte der Blonde sich um und kam auf sie zu.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er distanziert und sie konnte regelrecht die neidischen Blicke der anwesenden Schülerinnen auf den Tribünen in ihren Rücken spüren.

„Wir müssen reden", hauchte sie.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wir sind gerade seit zwei Tagen an der Schule, unsere Stunden kollidieren erst morgen."

Sie nickte. „Nicht deswegen. Sondern…", sie zögerte, blickte vorsichtig über ihre Schulter. „…wegen _dieser Sache_."

„Das ist…", auch er stockte, blickte ebenfalls über seine Schulter, „….verdammt auffällig, Granger."

Erst einen winzig kleinen Moment später fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: Er hatte sie nachgeahmt.

„Herrgott Malfoy", knurrte sie und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen ihn zu schlagen.

Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss-"

„Es muss sein", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Dann warte bis nach dem Training." Ohne sie ebenfalls sprechen zu lassen, trat er zurück aufs Feld und rief die Mannschaft zurück auf den Boden.

Wütend hockte sie sich auf die kleine Bank vor der Slytherin Tribüne und wartete…

-v-

Das Feld leerte sich nicht wirklich, als das Training endlich sein Ende fand. Sie sprang beinahe erwartungsvoll auf, als er auf sie zukam. Wieder ertappte sie ihr Herz dabei, wie es raste.

„Habt ihr keinen weiteren Unterricht", blaffte sie die bleibenden Schüler daher eindeutig zu schroff an.

„Nein", gab eine junge Slytherin herausfordernd zurück.

„Macht, dass ihr zum Schloss kommt", sagte der Blonde streng und wie von Zauberhand gehorchten sie ohne weitere Widerworte.

Natürlich sprachen ihre Mienen Bände, und sie genoss es sie mit eingezogenen Schwänzen und funkelnden Augen von dannen ziehen zu sehen.

„Also", sagte er schließlich.

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um, blickte ihn an. „Also, eigentlich geht es um Neville."

Er runzelte sichtlich verwundert die Stirn.

„Und natürlich auch um mich und Ron", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„Du weißt wie merkwürdig das jetzt klingt?", hauchte er höhnisch und räumte die Spielutensilien ein, die noch auf dem Feld verstreut lagen.

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem strafenden Blick. „So war das natürlich nicht gemeint. Ron, ist mir verdammt wichtig und-"

„Granger, das hatten wir geklärt. Das Ganze bleibt unter uns und wir werden es niemals wieder erwähnen. Im Grunde wollte ich es so schnell wie möglich vergessen und in-"

„Na, glaubst du ich möchte es nicht aus meinem Erinnerungen verbannen?", fiel sie ihm schroff ins Wort.

‚Nein, möchtest du nicht', flötete ihre innere Stimme.

‚Doch, möchte ich', patzte sie zurück…

Sein Blick sprach Bände, wie sehr es ihm missfiel unterbrochen zu werden. Mit starrer Miene schnallte er grob einen der Klatscher in der Box fest. „Wo liegt dann dein verdammtes Problem?"

Einen Moment sah sie ihn an. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber ihr fehlten die passenden Worte.

Schließlich nickte er, schloss die Box und richtete sich mitsamt dieser auf. „Dann wäre ja alles geklärt." Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf zu den Umkleidekabinen.

„Nein, warte… Ich…"

‚Was ich?', wisperte ihre innere Stimme…

Er wandte sich schleichend langsam wieder um, sah sie fragend an. Sie konnte regelrecht in seiner Miene sehen wie dünn das Seil war, mit welchem sie gerade seine Nerven spannte.

Unschlüssig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Genervt Stöhnend drehte er sich erneut weg, setzte seinen Weg in die Kabinen fort.

„Warte", rief sie und folgte ihm bis in die seine.

„Was zur Hölle soll das werden?", fauchte er.

„Ich will das nur klar stellen. Wenn das alles ein riesiger Spaß für dich sein soll, für mich ist es keiner! Wenn es irgendwer erfährt, dann ist meine Beziehung am Ende!"

‚Ist sie eh schon', hauchte die Stimme.

„Granger, was redest du für einen unermesslichen Scheiß? Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst ich würde irgendwem freiwillig erzählen, dass ich dich gefickt habe? Damit würde ich nicht nur deine Beziehung, sondern auch meinen Ruf ruinieren." Er schüttelte den Kopf, stellte den Koffer mit einem lauten Knall neben den Lehrerspinden ab.

Ein Schlag der saß! Sie brauchte einen ganzen Moment um ihn wenigstens halbwegs zu verdauen.

Ein weiteres, genervtes Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle. „Sonst noch was?"

Mione schüttelte wie betäubt den Kopf.

Erschreckenderweise glaubte sie ihm. Seine Worte waren absolut frei von jeglichem Spott oder Hohn gewesen. Kein Zeichen von einer List, die in seinem Kopf heranwuchs. Er bereute diese Nacht ebenso wie sie…

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie konnte sie auch nur für eine Sekunde glauben er hätte es nötig damit zu prahlen oder sie aufzuziehen? Er war erwachsen und wahnsinnig erfolgreich. Wahrscheinlich konnte er jede haben. Nein, das konnte er… Sie war es die klein und unbedeutend zurück geblieben war.

Eigentlich war es also genau das, was sie hatte hören wollen. Es sollte sie beruhigen. Doch das tat es nicht… Nein, es verletzte sie…

Er sah sie aus fragenden sturmgrauen Augen an. Es lag immer noch etwas Skeptisches in seiner Miene. Sie wusste, dass sie gerade sicher entsetzlich verloren aussah.

Dann spürte sie diesen Drang. Den Drang die Entfernung zu ihm zurück zu legen, sein Gesicht in ihre Hände zu nehmen und ihn zu küssen. Sie atmete entsetzt aus, starrte ihn einen scheinbar endlos langen Moment an.

Sie wurde verrückt….

Dann riss sie sich selber aus der Starre. „Wunderbar", sagte sie fest und alles was sie erntete war ein schwaches Kopfschütteln bei hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Mit einem unschlüssigen Nicken verließ sie fluchtartig die Kabine und schließlich auch das Spielfeld…

*** *** ***

Vorschau auf das nächste Chapter:

„Auf deine Komplimente kann ich verzichten, du elender Schleimbeutel. Geh und sage sie der Wand oder einem deiner billigen Fans!" Frust. Er schrie regelrecht gemeinsam mit der Wut aus ihr heraus.

*** *** ***

_So… Es geht weiter, aber ich fürchte bis zum nächsten Update müsst ihr euch dann eine klitzekleine Weile gedulden… Ich bin nämlich das ganze Wochenende (inklusive morgen) nicht im Lande… Wenn ich am Sonntag fit genug bin und ihr mir weiterhin gehörig die Meinung gegeigt habt, versuche ich das nächste Chap am Sonntag noch, spätestens aber am Montag Hochzuladen… :) _

_Natürlich wie immer Danke an Kiggi und Ashe... Und auch an meine ganzen Geiger.. *lol* Ich freue mich wirklich wie ein Schnitzel über jede einzelne, noch so kleine Review… Also, tut euch bitte keinen Zwang an… ;) _

_Nessi.C.: Na, da freue ich mich ja, dass ich wenigstens eine nicht schocken konnte… *lol* Übrigens sehe ich das mit der Schuldzuweisung genauso… Aber, sie wäre keine Gryffindor, wenn sie die Schuld nicht erst einmal dem bösen Slytherin zuweisen würde, richtig? *lol* _

_HexenLady: Hach, ist das lustig… Ich mag Potter und Ron neuerdings nämlich auch nicht mehr… *lol* Nen Chap aus Draco´s Sicht ist eigentlich nicht geplant… Vielleicht füge ich aber irgendwann mal eines als Special ein… ;)_

_MissXXX: Schön dass es dich hierher verschlagen hat… *freu* Und natürlich danke für die Blumen… :) Im Detail weiß ich das Ende noch nicht, aber der große Faden dieser Geschichte steht tatsächlich schon.. Ich schmücke ihn halt nur entsprechend mit verschiedenen Ideen aus… hehe… _

_Draco´s CoffeeGirl: Genau, ENDLICH! *lol* Nee, aber das war einer der Punkte, warum ich es in diese FF genau so haben wollte… In den meisten FF´s tanzen sie die gesamte Geschichte umeinander herum; und erst am Ende geht's zur Sache… Wird hier halt nicht so sein, aber dazu später… Im Laufe der Geschichte… *lol* Die *heißen* Szenen waren mit Absicht so zahm… mal gucken, könnte passieren, dass sie im Laufe der Geschichte weniger zahm werden… ;)_

_One77: Freut mich, dass du noch dabei bist… und es freut mich natürlich auch, dass ich dir teilweise die Tränen in die Augen treiben konnte… hehe… ;) _

_Princess-Frances: Danke für die Blümchen und es freut mich, das es dir gefällt… Für den kotzenden Malfoy (klingt wie nen Scherzartikel der Weasleys *lol*) musste ich übrigens echt kämpfen… Ashe war nämlich der festen Meinung Malfoys kotzen nicht… *lach* _

_Die-na: Ich bin gerade zugegeben total verwirrt... Irgendwie ist deine Rev mit dem Link weg?!? Ojee… Naja, trotzdem aber noch einmal an dieser Stelle DANKE für deine Mühen, auch wenn ich das Bildchen leider immer noch nicht sehen durfte… *lol* Fühl dich ganz doll geknuddelt… :)_


	13. Chapter 12

**12.** Reizgespräche

„Na, erzähl schon", sagte Daria aufmunternd und biss erneut herzhaft in die Birne, die sie sich wenige Sekunden zuvor aus dem Obstkorb des Gemeinschaftsraumes geangelt hatte.

Hermione schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Nein, eigentlich wollte sie nicht wirklich über ihre und Rons Probleme reden. Sie waren nur zum Teil das, was sie gerade wirklich beschäftigte und bedrückte. Ihr mentaler Gesamtzustand machte ihr neuerdings viel mehr Sorgen. Doch leider konnte und wollte sie darüber nicht reden: Mit niemandem.

Ihr inneres Gefühlschaos schien sich zu einem nicht zu bändigenden Sturm zu entwickeln. Doch nicht nur das: Sie hatte zunehmend das starke Gefühl das Schicksal erlaubte sich gerade einen ganz besonderen Spaß mit ihr.

Sie hatte in der vergangenen Nacht von diesem „Zwischenfall" mit Malfoy geträumt. Sicherlich stimmte ihr Traum nicht bis ins letzte Detail mit den wahrhaftigen Ereignissen ihrer lückenhaften Erinnerung überein. Aber, ihre Fantasie hatte die Lücken scheinbar bestens ausgefüllt. So dass sie heute Morgen verschwitzt, rastlos und absolut beschämt erwacht war.

Dem Blonden in die Augen zu schauen fiel ihr eh immer schwerer. Während er scheinbar zur alten Routine zurückkehrte – sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er das scheinbar so wunderbar konnte – und sie nur ab und an mit fragwürdigen Blicken musterte, versank sie im emotionalen Dreck. Ihr Körper und ihr Köpfchen betrogen sie wo immer sie nur konnten und das war alles andere als fair.

Doch Daria sah sie weiterhin aus forschenden grünen Augen an. Sie erinnerten sie manchmal schmerzlich an Harrys.

„Es ist einfach kaputt", sagte sie leise.

„Inwiefern kaputt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wich dem Blick der anderen aus. „Da ist kein Feuer mehr. Wenn er mich ansieht fühle ich nichts und ich denke, ihm geht´s genauso."

Daria nickte scheinbar wissend. „Meinst du nur im Bett oder im Allgemeinen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Allgemeine kommt und geht. Mal ist er komplett abweisend und ich schaffe es nicht in ihn hinein zu sehen. Dann ist er manchmal wie früher. So kindlich und voller Leben…"

Schwach lächelnd erinnerte sie sich an ihren letzten Abend zusammen. Ihren Spaziergang und den kleinen unbezahlbaren Moment, in dem er einfach nur Ron gewesen war. Der Ron, den sie kannte, den sie aber schon so verdammt lange nicht mehr sehen durfte. Doch dann kam der Schatten zurück. Ihr Lächeln erstarb…

„Vielleicht kannst du es wieder etwas aufpeppen, wenn du etwas mehr Schwung ins Bett bringst?", sagte Daria.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sie glaubte kaum, dass es daran lag. Überhaupt waren sie und Ron nie wirklich feurig gewesen. Ron war entsetzlich lieb und fürsorglich: In jeglicher Hinsicht. Leider ging seine Fürsorglichkeit oftmals aber zu weit. Auch zwischen den Laken.

Knarrend öffnete sich das Porträtloch und der Lockenschopf zuckte zusammen. Sichtlich frisch geduscht und in einen edlen schwarzen Morgenmantel sowie einen dunkelgrauen Satinschlafanzug der sich darunter befand, gekleidet betrat ihr ältester und nun auch wieder jüngster Alptraum die Bildfläche.

Schnellen Schrittes, ein Buch unter den Arm geklemmt, steuerte er auf die freien Sessel abseits – in der Leseecke – zu: Ohne die zwei überraschten Frauen anzusehen.

Sie und auch Daria waren augenblicklich verstummt, starrten den Blonden nur schweigend an.

Grinsend erwiderte er schließlich ihre Blicke. „Eure Freude mich zu sehen erfüllt geradezu den Raum", hauchte er und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

„Wir sind nur überrascht dich hier zu sehen. Du ehrst uns hier so selten mit deiner Gesellschaft, Draco", sagte Daria grinsend. Sie ließ seinen Namen unnötig lange über ihre Zunge rollen.

„Das sieht man! Granger trägt schon wieder mein Lieblingsnachthemd", gab er schneidend zurück.

Hermione runzelte errötend die Stirn. Daria schluckte das aufkeimende Lachen herunter, das sich eindeutig ihre Kehle hoch geschlichen hatte.

Einen Moment lang suchte die Braunhaarige fiebrig nach einer passenden Bemerkung zum Rückschlag. Doch ihr wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Sie trugen alle ihr Nachtzeug – verständlich, da es kurz vor Mitternacht war – und um ehrlich zu sein war Malfoy noch am _besten_ bekleidet.

Während sie sich heute in ein Snoopy-Nachthemd gewandet hatte, trug Daria ein gelb-weißes Shorty, das bedenklich viel ihrer zartbraunen Haut freigab.

„Also, ich denke aber trotzdem, dass du da was machen kannst. Reizwäsche, Spielzeug… Fesselspielchen vielleicht? Ein bisschen frischer Wind wirkt manchmal Wunder", flüsterte Daria schließlich und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie konnte Malfoy unverschämt grinsen sehen.

„Lass uns das nachher besprechen", flüsterte sie zurück.

Daria drehte sich langsam zum Blonden um. „Nicht lauschen, Draco", sagte sie und wieder meinte Mione dieses Unterschwellige in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, sah vom Buch auf und bedachte ihre Freundin mit einem schier unverschämten Blick. „Ich würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken."

‚Sie flirten', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Und es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Allerdings verstehe ich nicht was du meinst. Ich finde Grangers Wäsche an und für sich jetzt schon ganz besonders _reizend_." Er konnte sich ein Lachen kaum mehr verkneifen.

Sie sog schneidend die Luft ein. „Pass auf was du sagst, Malfoy."

Er sah sie herausfordernd an. „Na Granger. Werden wir jetzt etwa unhöflich? Ich wollte dir doch nur ein Kompliment machen."

„Auf deine Komplimente kann ich verzichten, du elender Schleimbeutel. Geh und erzähl sie der Wand oder einem deiner billigen Fans!" Frust. Er schrie regelrecht gemeinsam mit der Wut aus ihr heraus.

„Hey! Ihr zwei seid wirklich unglaublich", fuhr Daria dazwischen. „Es ist mir unverständlich, wie ihr zwei sieben Jahre an einer Schule überstanden habt."

„Mir auch", knurrte Mione.

Der Blonde sah sie einfach nur mit einer amüsiert zuckender Augenbraue an.

Es war frustrierend. Heute Morgen hatte sie ihn dabei ertappt, wie er sie angestarrt hatte. Nicht auf diese hungrige Art und Weise, wie er sie in der Taverne angesehen hatte. Aber, er hatte sie auf eine ihr undeutbare Weise gemustert. Natürlich hatte er augenblicklich den Blick abgewendet als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Und Sekunden später schien seine Maske wieder zu sitzen.

Gott, dieser Blick… Augenblicklich schoss ihr ins Gedächtnis warum er sie so angesehen hatte und ihr Gesicht begann zu brennen. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken daran, was er wohl sonst noch so gesehen hatte schnell wieder und rieb sich die Schläfen. Nun sah er sie ebenfalls an, das konnte sie spüren.

Sie verstand ihn und seine Spielchen einfach nicht. Aber, sie hatte ihn noch nie verstanden.

Sie blickte auf, zog ihre nackten Beine etwas näher an ihren Körper, versuchte sich mit dem spärlichen Stoff ihres Nachthemdchens etwas besser zu bedecken. Er blickte sie offen und unverschämt an, was ihr ein etwas unbehagliches Gefühl verschaffte. Sie war seit der siebten Klasse nicht mehr wirklich die dünne Schreckschraube, die sie mal gewesen war. Und obwohl sie sich eigentlich sehr wohl mit ihren deutlichen Rundungen fühlte, schaffte er es für einen kurzen Augenblick sie zu verunsichern.

Und das machte sie wütend. Einen Moment erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Herausfordernd!

Dann begann Daria zu kichern. „Merlin, ihr seid so voller sexueller Aggressionen. Ihr solltet ihnen einfach mal freien Lauf lassen."

Einen Moment starrten sie beide die Schwarzhaarige ertappt an. Ihre Blicke mussten undeutbare Bände sprechen, denn Daria blickte sichtlich verwirrt zurück.

„Das war ein Scherz", hauchte sie.

„Nein, ich denke das wäre keine gute Idee. Wo Granger doch sicherlich vollkommen ausgehungert ist. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu forsch und zu fordernd. Ganz und gar nicht so prüde und zurückhaltend, wie man es erwarten würde…", hauchte er schneidend. Seine Augen funkelten sie beinahe strafend an.

‚Mistkerl', fluchte sie innerlich und sah ihn beinahe entgeistert an.

Sie konnte sich vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen, wie sie hungrig an seinen Lippen saugte. Wie sie an seiner Gürtelschnalle zerrte, jeden freien Zentimeter Haut ausgiebig liebkoste und sicherlich viel zu schnell vor ihm in die Knie gegangen war…

Aber, sie konnte sich auch sehr gut daran erinnern, dass er ihr in nichts nachgestanden hatte. Gerade jetzt konnte sie seine Hände regelrecht grob in ihren Locken spüren…

Sie holte schneidend Luft. „Ich denke du wärst mir eh eine ganze Spur zu grob, stürmisch und…", sie zögerte einen Moment genüsslich, „…schnell."

Der Hieb saß, dass konnte sie ihm ansehen.

„Kommt natürlich darauf an wie gut du in Form bist. Die Menge an Alkohol, die wir brauchen würden, würde aber sicherlich nicht besonders positiv dazu beitragen", setzte sie spöttisch grinsend hinterher.

Mit einem undeutbaren Grinsen oder auch Lächeln erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und verließ den Raum. „Wie gut dass wir einander auf diese Weise also nie ertragen müssen, was Granger? Denk nur mal dran wie schwierig es wäre den anderen jedes Mal ansehen und all diese Bilder verdrängen zu müssen", hauchte er mit undeutbarer Miene, während er durch das Porträtloch stieg.

„Ich würde fast sagen 1 zu 1 für dich, Süße. Aber, das war ein böses Foul", lachte Daria schließlich, als der Blonde außer Sichtweite war.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, starrte einen Moment in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers, welches neben ihr knisterte und loderte. Als sie seufzend wieder aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass die Schwarzhaarige sie grinsend taxierte.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Anscheinend habt ihr euch ja doch schon den einen oder anderen Gedanken gemacht", lachte sie schließlich.

„Schwachsinn", gab Mione errötend zurück und starrte erneut ins Feuer. „Aber, was ist mit dir?"

„Mit mir?"

„Ihr habt eindeutig geflirtet", sagte sie.

Daria lachte. „Ach was… Nicht wirklich jedenfalls… Er spielt nicht nur den Unnahbaren, er ist es…" Sie seufzte. „Genauso wie Blaise. Heute ist doch glatt mein neuester Flirtplan gescheitert."

„Inwiefern?", fragte der Lockenschopf.

Daria zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte geplant, dass er mich stürmisch an sich zieht und auf das Pult schmeißt. Aber, er gab mir nur den Trank um den ich ihn gebeten hatte."

Sie musste lachen. „Na, dann war es wohl kein guter Plan."

*** *** ***

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel: 

Er sah sie an. Wütend, scheinbar sogar sprachlos. Und es tröstete sie fast über die Tatsache hinweg, dass er nicht ängstlich zusammengezuckt war, als sie an ihn herangestürmt war.

*** *** ***

_So… Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe es gestern nicht mehr geschafft das nächste Chapter on zu bringen… Und es tut mir auch leid, dass das Update heute ebenfalls sehr spät kommt. Allerdings zickt gerade ganz gewaltig und ich musste es überlisten, um überhaupt was hochladen zu können... Daher danke für eure Geduld… :)_

_Großer Dank geht auch an alle Leser und an meine nunmehr drei Betalies Ashe, Kiggi und India. Gerade über die Hilfe von Letzterer freue ich mich gerade wie ein Schnitzel… Alle Möppe und Putzlappen in dieser Geschichte, widme ich dir… :) *lol* _

_Und natürlich ein ganz großes DANKE an meine Reviewer: _

_zizou: Entschuldige, dass ich mich heute erst an dich wende. Beim letzten Mal hatte sich deine Rev und mein Upload überschnitten... Ich danke dir, dass du noch dabei bist und ja, so lieben wir Malfoy... *lol* _

_Princess-Frances: Ja, genau… Daher kam bestimmt der Vergleich… *lol* _

_HexenLady: Ich weiß nicht, sie sind so *typisch*? Wie du schon sagtest: Er ist ein dummer Glückspilz, das ist alles… Und Wiesel ist ein Valltrottel… Aber, ich denke ich wäre eh in Slytherin gelandet, vielleicht liegt meine Abneigung da… *lol* Ich kenne aber eine Menge, die sie auch nicht mögen. Das erinnert mich an einen ziemlich peinlichen Zwischenfall zur Veröffentlichung des siebten Bandes hier in Deutschland. Ich möchte jetzt nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, aber ich war natürlich auch da und irgendein Fan meinte zu mir *Ich wette Harry ist ein Hokrux…* Ich verstand aufgrund des Lärmes jedoch *Harry ist ein Hornochse*. Ich stimmte lauthals lachend zu und die Kleine guckte mich an als wäre ich Snape im Flauschebademantel… Ojee… Aber, wie dem auch sei: Ich mag Harry nicht… Und noch weniger mag ich es, dass JK Ron und Mione verkuppelt hat und sie alle so typische Kiddies bekommen haben… *kotz* _

_MissXXX: Es tut mir leid, dass es jetzt doch bis Montag gedauert hat… Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen… :P_

_Nessi.C.: Jip und ich kann dir versprechen, die zwei werden noch ganz oft a la Slytherin und Gryffindor aneinander geraten… hehe… _

_One77: macht nix, ich werde mich auf jeden fall freuen ab und an von dir zu hören… Um so öfter, um so besser natürlich… ;) Tja, was der gute Malfoy denkt? Dazu kann ich natürlich noch nix sagen, der lässt sich so ungern in den Kopf gucken… _

_Die-na: Ja, genau das ist ja der Punkt… Es wäre ja langweilig, wenn sie sich jetzt in die Arme fallen würden… Und wohl auch ziemlich unglaubwürdig… ;) hehe… Übrigens DANKE für das geile Bildchen… *kreisch* Ich bin sau begeistert… hehe… Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich jetzt nen bissle Back-Werbung für dich mache… ;) Nen hysterischer Kommentar folgt sobald ich mir endlich mal nen Account bei DA angelegt habe… Ich hab´s aber in den nächsten Tagen endlich mal vor… :)_

_Leute, Die-na hat nen total tolles Fanart des Posters gemacht. Da FF net aber Links komplett sabotiert, empfehle ich euch bei Google einfach Deviantart und die-na einzugeben. _

_selena: Ich freue mich riesig, dass du dich dazu entschlossen hast was zu schreiben. :) Und natürlich danke für die ganzen Blumen... Und ob Mione nochmal Alk anfasst? Wir werden sehen, aber ih bezweifele es... *lol* _


	14. Chapter 13

_**Warning: **__Lemon…__Oder auch stark angedeutete heiße Szenen… *lol*_

**13.** In der Hitze des Gefechts

Mit zahlreichen Büchern bepackt schloss sie etwas unbeholfen ihre Zimmertür hinter sich und machte sich wackelig auf den Weg hinab in die Bücherei. Sie hatte sich am vergangenen Wochenende, mit Hilfe der vielen Wälzer die sich nun in ihren Armen befanden, auf eine saftige ZAG-Vorbereitungsprüfung für die *Geschichte der Zauberei* vorbereitet.

Der Weg gestaltete sich zu ihrem Übel jedoch komplizierter, als sie es gedacht hatte. Sie wusste bereits als sie die Wälzer in ihrem Arm stapelte, dass sie sich übernommen hatte. Doch sie hatte gehofft ihr würde einer der Schüler über den Weg laufen, den sie dazu verdonnern konnte ihr beim Tragen zu helfen. Leider waren die Gänge momentan erschreckend leer.

Scheinbar waren wirklich alle zurzeit im Unterricht. Und so taumelte sie selber die Last stemmend hinab in die große Halle. Vielleicht konnte sie die Bücher dort irgendwo ablegen um ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche zu ziehen.

Gott, sie war manchmal wirklich eine jämmerliche Hexe.

Sie hatte gerade die letzte Stufe hinab in die große Halle hinter sich gelassen, als sie jemand von hinten grob anrempelte. Sekunden später fand sie sich inmitten der Wälzer wieder, die nun zu ihren Füssen verstreut lagen.

Der Blonde drehte sich im Laufen nach ihr um, lief ein Stück rückwärts und stoppte dann langsam. Er trug eine dunkelgraue Sporthose, ein grünes Shirt und eine schwarze Sportjacke. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Malfoy, du bist so ein Arschloch", knurrte sie.

„Entschuldige, dass war ein Versehen", entgegnete er amüsiert.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich! Das war also kein jämmerlicher Versuch deinen gekränkten Stolz zu rächen?", hauchte sie und hockte sich hin um die Bücher aufzusammeln. Warum sie keine Magie nutzte wusste sie nicht. Es erschien ihr richtiger es auf die altbewährte Art und Weise zu tun.

Er kam langsam auf sie zu, blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass du mich mit diesem Unsinn gekränkt hast, Granger?", sagte er schneidend.

„Oh doch", entgegnete sie lachend.

Er hockte sich ruckartig vor sie hin, ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast. „Dass das keine Glanzleistung war wissen wir beide. Du bist immerhin mehrmals aus dem Bett gefallen und hast mich gebissen", flüsterte er dann kaum hörbar. Sein Atem streifte sie.

„Du mich auch", gab sie schnappend zurück.

Er lachte leise, stapelte einige der Bücher lieblos. „Granger, wir waren beide zu dicht um unsere eigenen Namen zu schreiben. Ein Wunder dass wir es tatsächlich hingekriegt haben… Also, nichts für Ungut. Was mich wirklich verärgert hat, ist die Tatsache, dass du es scheinbar sofort deiner kleinen Freundin unter die Nase binden musstest."

„Das habe ich nicht", fauchte sie so leise wie möglich zurück, „das war ein dummer Zufall. Ich war genauso geschockt wie du!"

Er lachte bitter. „Sicher!"

Mione blickte sich kurz in der immer noch menschenleeren Halle um, dann rückte sie noch näher an ihn heran. Sie fragte sich ob es überhaupt noch näher ging. „Außerdem hast du es ja scheinbar auch schon in die Welt hinaus getragen", flüsterte sie dann so leise, dass sicherlich nur er es hören konnte.

Malfoy runzelte sichtlich verwirrt die Stirn.

„Zabini", flüsterte sie herausfordernd.

„Zabini?", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich es Zabini erzählt hätte?"

„Ich sehe wie ihr mich anseht. Und ich sehe dass ihr flüstert", knurrte sie.

Er stand lachend auf, wandte sich ab und entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihr. „Granger, du bist paranoid."

Sie richtete sich ebenfalls ruckartig auf, spürte dass sie vor Wut errötete. „Paranoid? Du hast sie ja wohl nicht alle. Du hast meine ärmliche Situation aufs hinterhältigste ausgenutzt. Entschuldige also bitte, dass ich dir nicht über den Weg traue, Malfoy!"

Der Blonde lachte ungläubig auf. „Ich habe deine Situation ausgenutzt? Meiner Erinnerung nach bin ich hier das arme Opfer."

Nun war es an ihr zu lachen. Es war unglaublich wie er es schaffte ihre in den vergangenen Stunden gewonnene Ruhe in Sekunden in ein inneres Unwetter zu verwandeln. „Ach ja? An was erinnert sich das arme Opfer denn? Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es ist interessant, dass du mich bis vor wenigen Wochen noch angeblich so wenig leiden konntest; es im entscheidenden Moment aber gar nicht erwarten konntest endlich zur Sache zur kommen."

„Ich kann dich nicht leiden! Und ich konnte es noch nie", spie sie so laut, dass sie einen Moment befürchtete jemand musste sie gehört haben. Doch die große Halle blieb menschenleer.

Er taxierte sie mit einem fast schon wissenden Grinsen, die Arme hatte er immer noch abwehrend vor der Brust gekreuzt. Sie konnte regelrecht das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der hauchdünnen Sportjacke sehen.

Sie wich schwer atmend zurück und verdrängte diesen absurden Gedanken.

Wieder sah er sie einfach nur herausfordernd an. Gott, sie konnte es in seinem Blick lesen. Ganz klar und deutlich. „Du meinst also ich hätte es tatsächlich gewollt?"

Er zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. „Ab einem gewissen Punkt ja. Warum auch immer."

„Das ist Schwachsinn."

„Granger, deine Blicke sagten bereits alles. Außerdem bist du fast schon gekommen, als ich vor den Ferien in der Halle gegen dich gefallen bin."

Sie schnappte lachend nach Luft. „Du selbstgefälliges Miststück, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft-"

„Und ich kann mich auch noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie du mich regelrecht durch den Türrahmen in dieses scheiß Zimmer drängen wolltest", fiel er ihr herausfordernd ins Wort.

„Ja, richtig", gab sie schneidend zurück. „Das Zimmer, das du - spürbar und sichtlich angeregt - für uns organisiert hast."

Seine Augen funkelten dunkel auf und er ließ die Arme sinken. „Weil du wolltest, dass ich es organisiere. Du hast regelrecht darum gebettelt."

„Jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich, Malfoy"

Nun lachte er spöttisch, doch sie konnte seine Augen deutlich vor Wut funkeln sehen. „Ich kann deine Worte für dich wiederholen, Granger. Jedes einzelne Wort."

Sie hechtete zu ihm herüber, ein Teil von ihr verlangte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Der andere brüllte danach ihn einfach nur anzufassen, was ziemlich absurd war. Doch überraschenderweise zeigte sie nur mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Weißt du was, Malfoy. Vielleicht wollte ich dich in diesem Moment. Vielleicht weil ich sturzbetrunken war. Vielleicht sogar, weil ich noch vollkommen geblendet von deinem Ruhm und dem Hype den du ausgelöst hast war. Doch eines steht fest: Du warst es nicht wert. Ich versuche jetzt noch deinen elenden Gestank von mir zu waschen."

Zufrieden und mit rasendem Herzen wich sie wieder etwas zurück. Gott, ihr scheiß Herz schien sie umbringen zu wollen. Es schlug so heftig gegen ihre Brust, dass ihr übel wurde. Und wieder wurde ihr bewusst wie fantastisch er roch…

Er sah sie an. Wütend, scheinbar sogar sprachlos. Und es tröstete sie fast über die Tatsache hinweg, dass er nicht ängstlich zusammengezuckt war, als sie an ihn herangestürmt war.

Wie angewurzelt starrte sie ihn an; und er starrte aus tiefdunklen Augen zurück. Sein Anblick fesselte sie. Das Gefühl, welches sie überkam war merkwürdig, schien sie zu benebeln. Fahrig leckte sie sich über die Lippen, ihr Hals war entsetzlich trocken.

Dann schoss er vor und sie zuckte zu ihrer Schande zusammen. Doch anstatt ihr die schallende Ohrfeige zu geben, die sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwartet hatte, zog er sie grob an sich und küsste sie hart.

Sie wollte ihn von sich schieben, doch ihre Hände gehorchten ihr nicht. Stattdessen krallte sie sich schmerzhaft in seinen Schultern fest, presste sich gegen ihn. Irgendwie schien die Verbindung zu ihrem Verstand gekappt, sie wusste selber nicht mehr, was sie hier tat.

Stöhnend taumelten sie zurück, stolperten beinahe über einige der Bücher, die hinter ihnen lagen. Doch er hielt sie aufrecht während sie zusammen an der unteren Brüstung des Treppengeländes zum Stehen kamen. Sie wusste sie sollte ihn von sich stoßen, ihm die Ohrfeige verpassen, die er verdiente. Doch komischerweise erschien ihr das gerade nicht das richtige zu sein.

Stattdessen küsste sie zurück, krallte sich grob in seinen Haaren fest. Er keuchte unter ihrem Griff auf und biss ihr leicht in die Unterlippe. Sie öffnete die Lippen, stieß ihre Zunge bestimmt gegen seine, während sie wie von selbst das linke Bein hob und es eng um seine Hüfte legte.

Unerträgliche Hitze durchfuhr sie und es kam ihr beunruhigend vertraut vor. Sie fühlte sich in diesen verhängnisvollen und volltrunkenen Kuss zurück versetzt, der alles ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Doch irgendwie war heute alles erschreckend vernebelter und doch klarer zugleich.

Er umfasste ihr Bein, ließ dann seine Hand grob und doch unendlich sanft an der nackten Haut ihre Oberschenkels entlang wandern. Sie hasste sich dafür heute einen schwarzen Rock angezogen zu haben; und zeitgleich war irgendetwas in ihr erleichtert darüber.

Grob versuchte sie ihre Hände zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen; sie war überrascht dass der Reißverschluss seiner Sportjacke bereits geöffnet war. Viel mehr noch, sie hatte ihm die Jacke bereits über die Schultern zurück geschoben. Die nackte Haut seiner Schulterblätter blitzte ihr verführerisch unter dem Muskelshirt entgegen, welches er trug.

Sie ließ ihre Nägel über die spärlich freigelegte Haut fahren und er drückte sich fester und spürbar hart gegen sie. Ihre Lippen hatten sich von einander gelöst, er knabberte an ihrem Schlüsselbein während sie sich mit fiebrigen Augen in der immer noch menschenleeren Halle umsah.

„Malfoy", keuchte sie, versuchte sich etwas von ihm zu lösen. Ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nur widerwillig. Sie rang regelrecht nach Luft und seiner Nähe, als er ihrer stummen Bitte langsam nachkam.

Er sah sie aus fast tiefschwarzen Augen kritisch an und sie konnte nicht anders als seine Lippen wieder zu verschließen.

Irgendetwas in ihr hielt sie davon ab solange von ihm abzulassen, dass er oder sie wieder rechtzeitig zu Verstand kommen konnten. Sie löste ihr Bein aus seinem Griff und schob ihn bestimmt zurück. „Nicht…hier", krächzte sie dabei zwischen zwei groben Küssen.

Auf entsetzlich wackeligen Beinen manövrierte sie sich gemeinsam in einen der Seitengänge. Hier und da streiften sie einen Vorsprung oder kamen stark taumelnd an einer der Steinwände zum stehen. Doch letztendlich erreichten sie ihr mehr oder weniger bestimmtes Ziel: Eine fast ungenutzte Besen- und Rumpelkammer.

Hektisch entriegelte sie das Schloss und öffnete die knarrende Tür so lautlos wie nur möglich. Als sie ins Innere taumelten meldete sich kaum merklich ihre innere Stimme. Nicht die gehässige und sie verspottende innere Stimme, die sie nun seit geraumer Zeit plagte. Diese hier flehte sie an zu stoppen und zu gehen. Doch die unerträgliche Hitze in ihrem Körper, die ironischerweise ganz offensichtlich nur durch ihr Gegenüber befriedigt werden konnte, brachte sie jäh zum Schweigen.

Bevor die innere Stimme sie ein zweites Mal stoppen konnte, war die Tür geschlossen und Malfoy sah sie wieder aus diesen undeutbaren dunklen Augen an. Sie presste sich bedenklich fest an ihn, saugte sich regelrecht an seinen Lippen fest und ließ sich so heftig nach hinten fallen, dass sie schmerzhaft an die seitliche Regalwand gedrückt zum Stehen kamen.

Einige der Möppe fielen auf sie herab, ein Besen krachte geräuschvoll neben ihnen auf den Boden. Ihre Hüften fest umklammert befreite er sie von zwei Putzlappen, schob sie zurück zur Rückwand des Raumes. Doch ihr Weg endete auf halber Strecke, da sie in einen herumstehenden Eimer trat.

Leise fluchend löste sie sich etwas von ihm, er folgte ihrem Blick, hob sie genervt an und sie beförderte den Eimer mittels Schwung ihres Fußes in die andere Ecke des Raumes. Dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort, bis sie die harte Steinmauer in ihrem erhitzten Rücken spürte.

Malfoy löste seinen Griff um ihre Hüften, stützte sich schwer atmend und mit beiden Händen links und rechts von ihr an der Wand ab. Sein Atem streifte sie und sie hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen, sie griff nach seinen Hüften um ihn erneut an sich zu ziehen, doch er ging bestimmt auf minimalen Abstand und öffnete schließlich mit einem fast schon erlösendem Ruck ihre beigefarbene Bluse; ließ sie gefühlt nur in ihrem rosafarbenen BH zurück.

„Rosa, Granger?", flüsterte er heiser.

„Halt den Mund", knurrte sie und beobachtete mehrere Knöpfe dabei wie sie absprangen und in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Mit ebenso schnellen, gezielten und doch ungewöhnlich hektischen Bewegungen, riss er an den Trägern ihres BHs, bis dieser ihren Busen mehr oder weniger entblößte.

Währenddessen zerrte sie regelrecht am Stoff seiner Sporthosen, versuchte sie über seine Hüften hinabzudrängen; da sie die Kordel nicht zu fassen bekam gestaltete sich dies entsetzlich schwer. Fast zu schwer für ihre fahrigen und fiebrigen Finger. Endlich gelang es ihr, er fluchte leise und schmerzerfüllt auf, als sie den Bund grob mitsamt seiner Shorts über seine empfindliche und angeschwollene Körpermitte hinweg riss.

Ihre innere Stimme, die gehässige, schien amüsiert und belustigt über sie selber und ihre Handlungen zu lachen. Doch sie ignorierte es, drängte jegliche Gedanken beiseite und zog ihr persönliches Lieblingsmiststück erneut fest an sich, schob eine Hand dabei unter sein Shirt und krallte sich an seinem nackten Rücken fest, die andere platzierte sie ebenso bestimmt auf seinem Hintern.

Seine Finger fuhren blitzschnell unter ihren Rock, schoben ihren Slip fast schon schmerzhaft grob beiseite und berührten sie spielerisch und doch testend. Benommen drängte sie sich gegen ihn.

„Mach schon", raunte sie ungeduldig und zog ihn an den Haaren.

Wieder ging er leicht auf Abstand, funkelte sie aus dunklen Augen an. Seine Miene war natürlich wie immer undeutbar und dennoch so deutlich erhitzt. Dann umfasste er mit einer Hand ihr Bein, hievte es über seinen Arm und stützte sich mit dem anderen wieder an der Wand am. Im nächsten Augenblick war er in ihr, füllte sie mit einer einzigen Bewegung aus. Sie warf sich stöhnend zurück, ihr Hinterkopf kollidierte hart mit der Wand hinter ihr.

Doch das Gefühl seiner Bewegungen in ihr brachte den Schmerz zum Schweigen bevor er überhaupt wirklich aufkeimen konnte. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seinem Nacken, biss keuchend in die zarte Haut, während sie ihre Finger fest in seinem Fleisch versenkte. Es entlockte ihm ein beinahe göttliches Keuchen und seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und fester.

Sie drängte ihn noch näher an sich, legte ihr angehobenes Bein fest um seine Hüften. Nach zwei kaum spürbaren Stößen winkelte er es weiter an um sich wieder mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu schaffen.

Der Raum schien mit jedem folgenden Stoß immer mehr ins Schwanken zu geraten. Sie krallte sich noch tiefer in sein Fleisch, saugte hart an seinem Nacken. Dabei spürte sie wie die Steinwand in ihrem Rücken ihr langsam aber sicher, selbst durch den Stoff ihrer Bluse, die Haut vom Rücken zu schälen begann. Doch es war ihr egal, es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an.

Stoß für Stoß spürte sie wie es sie innerlich verbrannte, sie immer mehr fortriss. Sie versuchte erneut ihr Bein fester um ihn zu legen, doch sein eiserner Griff hielt sie davon ab. Sie keuchte lautstark auf als sie eine ziemlich steile Klippe zu passieren schien, dann begann ihr Innerstes zu zucken. Mit unbeschreiblicher Kraft drängte sie seinen Griff zurück, presste ihr Bein um seine Hüften und verstärkte den Griff um ihn mit all ihrer Kraft. Ohne ihm auch nur einen Millimeter Bewegungsfreiheit zu gönnen kippte sie über die letzte Klippe und riss ihn schließlich auf halber Strecke mit.

Zuckend und keuchend rutschten sie an der Wand hinab, hielten sich schließlich mehr oder weniger gemeinsam halb aufrecht. Keuchend und schwitzend rang sie nach Luft. Nur langsam und fahrig sammelten sich ihre Gedanken klar in ihrem Kopf.

Mit zittriger Hand strich sie sich eine verschwitzte Locke aus der Stirn, sah ihn aus vernebelten Augen an. Er brachte sich etwas auf Abstand, ließ ihr Bein los und es schien wie von selber kraftlos auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Seine Haare waren eine schier unglaubliche Farce, sie standen in allen Himmelsrichtungen ab. Zwischen den Fingern ihrer linken Hand hing ein ganzes Dutzend silberblonder Strähnen.

Gott, sie hatte gerade nicht nur ihren ersten wirklichen Quickie vollzogen. Sie hatte auch noch ihren ersten Orgasmus während des Aktes und ohne manuelles Zutun erreicht. Mit Malfoy!

Ihre innere Stimme lachte schallend.

Plötzlich schien seine Nähe unerträglich. Sie drängte ihn keuchend zurück, doch er folgte dem Druck scheinbar mehr als willig. Mit schnellen und gezielten Handgriffen zog er sich wieder halbwegs an.

Schließlich musterte er sie mit abfälligen Augen, strich sich das verwirrte Haar etwas glatt und betastete sich dann seinen geschändeten Nacken. Er zuckte bereits bei der leichtesten Berührung zusammen, begutachtete dann etwas umständlich seine nackte und zerkratzte Schulter.

„Scheiße Granger, bist du ein Vampir oder was?", spie er dann schneidend hervor.

Mione zog die Stirn kraus und bedachte ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick. Doch er sah sie gerade gar nicht wirklich an, war viel mehr damit beschäftigt sich mittels provisorischer Reinigungszauber wieder halbwegs in Ordnung zu bringen.

Und schließlich schien ihr Verstand zu arbeiten, in welche Richtung auch immer. Sie schoss vor und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Offensichtlich eine mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte, denn er taumelte mit ungläubigen Augen vor, verlor das Gleichgewicht und prallte am Regal ab.

„Sagt mal spinnst du?", fauchte er, richtete sich so ruckartig wieder auf dass sie zusammen zuckte und zog dann den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke mit einem schnellen Ruck zu. Dabei musterte er sie mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen und wandte sich dann ab und verließ lautstark die Tür hinter sich zuwerfend die verdammte Besenkammer.

Errötend wurde sie sich über ihre eigene Lage bewusst und tat es ihm mit dem Anziehen und den Reinigungszaubern so schnell wie möglich gleich. Als sie ebenfalls wieder in ihrer lädierten – doch durch Zauber wieder halbwegs hergerichteten - Kleidung steckte, folgte sie ihm. Sie sah ihn gerade um den Vorsprung zurück in die große Halle verschwinden.

„Ich bin hier das Miststück? Du hast mich geküsst", brüllte sie ihm über den leeren Flur hinterher.

Er stoppte, sah sie herausfordernd an, während sie schnellen Schrittes nahte. „Soweit ich es meiner schwammigen Erinnerung entnehmen kann, hast du mich keuchend hierher gezerrt."

Mit knirschenden Zähnen schüttelte sie die blonden Strähnen aus ihrer Hand. „Ja, weil du mich sonst ganz sicher mitten in der großen Halle gefickt hättest." Sie war eine Sekunde schockiert über ihre eigene, schroffe Wortwahl.

Der Blonde lachte gehässig und sie schob sich ohne ihm Beachtung zu schenken vorbei in die große Halle. „Weil du es ganz offensichtlich nötig hattest!"

„Spar dir das, Malfoy. Ich weiß selber nicht was das gerade zu bedeuten hatte, aber so verzweifelt kann ich normalerweise gar nicht sein", hauchte sie, warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und hockte sich dann vor die immer noch in der Halle liegenden Bücher um diese aufzusammeln. Dabei zitterten ihre Hände entsetzlich, doch sie hoffte er würde es nicht merken.

„Ich bitte dich, Granger. Wiesel war schon immer in allen Lebenslagen eine Niete und wird es auch immer bleiben. Allerdings habt ihr zwei auch schon immer bestens zusammen gepasst", hauchte er süffisant und sprang die Stufen hinauf. Sie bedachte ihn mit dunklen Augen. „Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest. Ich hatte für heute wohl genug Sport."

„Du Arschloch", fauchte sie und warf das Buch nach ihm, welches sich gerade in ihrer Hand befand.

Er wich blitzschnell aus, fing es ab und warf es direkt zurück. Dummerweise war sie weniger schnell und es traf sie mitten im Gesicht: Hart und schmerzhaft.

Mit einem entsetzlichen Knacken jagte ein Schmerz durch ihren Körper, der augenblicklich Übelkeit in ihr hochsteigen ließ. Als sie zurück taumelte stolperte sie über den Haufen Bücher und stürzte unbeholfen zu Boden.

„Du mieses Arschloch", wimmerte sie und fasste sich benommen ins Gesicht. „Ich blute!"

„Halte deinen Mund, bleib sitzen und atme tief durch", zischte er neben ihr und schien einige Bücher beiseite zu schieben um näher an sie ran zu kommen.

Himmel, er war viel zu dicht bei ihr. Sie wollte ihn von sich schieben, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich.

„Lass mal sehen", sagte er und umfasste ihr Gesicht.

„Miss Granger?", hörte sie eine Schülerin atemlos sagen.

Benommen blickte sie in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Dort standen drei Ravenclaw des sechsten Jahrgangs, die Namen waren ihr gerade entfallen, und blickten sie entsetzt an.

„Mir geht's gut", sagte sie lächelnd und verschluckte sich an ihrem eigenen Blut.

„Verdammt Granger, halte endlich still", fauchte der Blonde und begutachtete ihr Gesicht. „Habt ihr Taschentücher?", sagte er dann schroff an die drei Mädchen gewandt.

„Ja", hauchten zwei und holten wie auf Kommando ihre hauseigenen Stofftaschentücher aus ihren Umhängen.

„Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?", hauchte die dritte etwas unbeholfen.

„Oh Gott nein!", rief Mione und riss ihr Gesicht einen Moment aus Malfoy Griff. „McGonagall bringt uns um", hauchte sie dann an den Blonden gewandt.

„Halte endlich still", fauchte er und betastete ihr Gesicht.

„Aua", keuchte sie und begutachtete seine schlanken Finger wie einen verhassten Fremdkörper, der ihr Gesicht verunstaltete. Sie wollte nicht dass er sie noch einmal berührte, doch Gott sei Dank machte der Schmerz die Berührung gerade erträglich.

„Du gibst mir das Tuch, du gehst raus und füllst deins mit etwas Eis", sagte Malfoy an die zwei Ravenclaw gewandt. Beide taten augenblicklich wie ihnen geheißen wurden. „Und du hältst still, verdammt!", sagte er dann zu ihr.

„Weißt du was du tust", jammerte sie, als er nach seinem Zauberstab griff.

„Deine Nase ist glatt gebrochen", sagte er.

„Weißt du was du tust?", fragte sie erneut. Dieses Mal etwas schroffer.

Er sah sie mit starrer Miene an. „Granger, das habe ich schon unzählige Male gemacht. Teilweise sogar mehrmals am Tag!"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bei Merlin, beim Training zum Beispiel. Blair bekommt die Klatscher öfter ab als uns allen lieb ist", sagte er.

Sie spürte einen Stich als er den Namen der Brünetten aussprach. Doch sie verdrängte es. Oder eher: Der Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht und ihr dröhnender Schädel verdrängten es.

Etwas unsicher nickte sie schließlich und schloss die Augen. Sie wusste es würde wehtun, das tat es immer: Auch wenn sie sich bisher noch nie die Nase gebrochen hatte. Meistens waren es Zehen gewesen und einmal ihr kleiner Finger. Und sie wusste auch, dass-

„Episkey", hauchte er und ihre Nase richtete sich wieder.

„AUA", kreischte sie und fasste sich mit Tränen in den Augen ins Gesicht. „Warum hast du mich nicht vorgewarnt?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Vorgewarnt? Ich dachte es ist klar, dass ich das jetzt tun würde."

„Ja", wimmerte sie. „Aber…", sie stockte. „Sogar Poppy sagt einem man soll jetzt tief Luft holen. Harry zählt sogar bis drei."

„Merlin, bist du ein Baby? Willst du jetzt auch noch einen Lutscher, weil du so tapfer warst?", sagte er schneidend und nahm das Taschentuch der Ravenclaw. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes tränkte er es in Wasser und hielt es ihr entgegen.

Sie nahm es ihm ab und wischte sich damit über die vertränten Augen.

„Bei Merlin Granger", fauchte er, riss ihr das Taschentuch aus der Hand und wischte ihr damit über das blutverschmierte Gesicht.

Nun stand auch die zweite Ravenclaw wieder vor ihnen. In ihren Händen hielt sie das, mit Eis gefüllte, georderte Bündel.

„Mr. Malfoy", hauchte sie und reichte es dem Blonden.

Der wiederum drückte es ihr grob in die Hand und führte diese an ihr Nasenbein.

„Kühlen", sagte er, „sonst siehst du morgen aus wie Hagrid."

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem strafenden Blick. Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig, denn ihr war immer noch entsetzlich übel.

Er sah sie einen Moment forschend an. „Ist dir übel oder schwindelig?", sagte er dann.

Sie schüttelte mit schmalen Lippen den Kopf. Nein, diese Blöße würde sie sich nicht geben. Nicht vor ihm!

Er richtete sich langsam auf. „Falls dir übel wird denk dir was aus und geh zu Pomfrey. Dann hast du wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung und damit solltest du nicht spaßen", sagte er dann sichtlich etwas unschlüssig. „Ihr helft ihr mit den Büchern", sagte er dann schroff an die Mädchen gewandt.

Diese nickten überschwänglich.

Sie richtete sich langsam auf, das Bündel immer noch fest ans Gesicht gepresst. Ihr wurde schlagartig entsetzlich schummerig. Sie hörte noch wie eines der Mädchen sie ansprach und sie scheinbar am Arm umfasste. Sie schwankte extrem und übergab sich dann mitten in der großen Halle.

„Mr. Malfoy", hörte sie die Mädchen kreischen.

Sie war überrascht wie schnell er wieder neben ihr war. „Granger, du bist so eine Idiotin."

Kraftlos ließ sie sich gegen ihn fallen. „Mir ist schlecht", hauchte sie dann.

„Ach wirklich?", hörte sie ihn hinter sich sagen, während er sie langsam zur Treppe buxierte. „Setz dich hier hin und wage es nicht dich zu bewegen."

„Miss Granger?", jammerte eines der Mädchen.

„Hol Pomfrey", sagte der Blonde zu ihr.

„Nein", flüsterte Mione flehend und fasste nach seiner Hand. Ihr mochte zwar übel sein, doch McGonagalls drohende Standpauke machte ihr weitaus mehr Angst als das.

Einen Moment blickte er sichtlich verwirrt hinab auf ihre Hände, ließ sie aber gewähren. „Die Stufen waren nass und du bist gefallen, Granger. Kein Grund zur Sorge also", sagte er dann und schenkte ihr einen vielsagenden Blick.

Sie atmete tief aus, umklammerte seine Hand. Sie wusste nicht warum sie es tat, doch sie konnte nicht anders.

*** *** ***

Vorschau auf das nächste Chapter:

Mit matter Miene und fast ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken ließ Malfoy die Prozedur des Wundenreinigens und Heilens über sich ergehen. Zurück blieben jedoch die typischen Schwellungen und Rötungen, die letztendlich nur die Zeit verschwinden lassen konnten.

*** *** ***

_So ihr Lieben… Ich hatte in dieser Woche ziemlich viel Stress, weshalb dieses Kapitel etwas auf sich warten ließ… Naja, aber lieber etwas später als nie… ;)_

_Ich denke dieses Chapter spricht mal wieder für sich… *lol* Vielleicht konnte ich wieder den einen oder anderen damit schocken… Falls ja gut so oder auch sorry… *lol* Mal sehen… ;) Ich hoffe der Schmuddelkram war nicht too much… Ich habe versucht einen guten Mittelweg zu finden und Ashe und India gaben mir ihr johlendes Okay… Wie gesagt, im Grunde geht der Plot jetzt erst richtig los: Denn nu nahen die eigentlichen Probleme… In was werden sich unsere zwei wohl noch so verrennen? Und wo wird es enden? hehe…_

_Wie immer geht ein großes Dankeschön an alle Leser, an Kiggi, Ashe und India für´s Betalesen und an alle meine Reviewer… Ich knuddel euch alle… :) Und natürlich flehe ich weiterhin um Revs… Leute, das ist mein Überlebenselixier … _

_Nessi.C.: Und weiter geht es mit dem nächsten Gefecht… *hust* *lol*_

_MissXXX: Ja, ich denke die Auseinandersetzungen machen es für viele aus… Sagen jedenfalls alle meine Betas… und es macht auch tierischen Spaß diese zu schreiben… *lol*_

_HexenLady: Ja, ich stehe auch eher auf die bösen Typen… *lol* So langweilige Gryffindor würde mich nie reizen… Naja, Sirius hätte mich vielleicht gereizt… Der war ja auch so´n Bad Boy… Naja, genug der Gedankenausschweifungen… *lol* Draco ist übrigens in meinem HP-Freundeskreis der Favo… neben Snape… Jaja… :P_

_Franzi: Schön dass du hierher gefunden hast… :) Ja, das Angiften und Runtermachen mag ich auch am liebsten… Ich kann dir versichern, dass sie so schnell nicht damit aufhören werden… *lol*_

_Die-na: Ich glaube es wurde verdammt warm?! *lol* Ich finde es echt toll, ich habe für so was echt kein Talent… ich zeichne und Male, aber am PC versage ich immer; was mich echt ungemeint ärgert… *lol* ich muss mich übrigens immer noch anmelden… Ojee… _


	15. Chapter 14

**14.** Schritt für Schritt…

Mit einem schwachen Kopfschütteln bedachte Poppy den kleinen Tumult in der Krankenstation und warf einen Blick in Hermiones Augen. „Das ist eindeutig eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Wie ist das passiert?", fragte sie an den Blonden gewandt.

Es war fast lustig, wie ihr gemeinsames Auftauchen jeden um sie herum in die typische Lehrer-Schüler-Rolle zurück verfallen ließ. Allerdings nur fast…

Sie erwartete regelrecht jeden Moment die Schulleiterin, die mit strafendem Blick ins Zimmer stürmte. Seit dem Vorfall vor Weihnachten ließ sie ihre beiden ehemaligen Schüler eh nur sehr selten aus den Augen.

„Sie ist gestürzt", sagte Malfoy schneidend.

Poppy sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Die Stufen waren nass", fügte sie hinzu.

Die Heilerin schnaubte lautstark und stürmte in den kleinen Hinterraum. Sekunden später konnten sie es bekannt klappern und zischen hören.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, wozu wir diesen nichtsnutzigen Hausmeister überhaupt haben", fluchte die Heilerin. Als sie zurück kam hatte sie, wie sollte es auch anders sein, einen kleinen dampfenden Becher bei sich.

„Sie haben Hermiones Nase übrigens vorzüglich gerichtet, Draco. Dennoch möchte ich sie bitten das nächste Mal direkt zu mir zu kommen", sagte sie mit einem strengen Seitenblick. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie ebenfalls mit Grauen zurück an die unzähligen Heilversuche, die so mancher Lehrer hier verpatzt hatte.

Malfoy nickte schwach und sichtlich genervt.

Ohne sie anzusehen reichte Madam Pomfrey dem Lockenschopf schließlich den Becher. Hermione nahm ihn schweigend an sich und schnupperte vorsichtig daran. Sie war überrascht, dass sie schon wieder so einwandfrei riechen konnte. Natürlich roch der Trank furchtbar.

„Das ist für die Nerven", sagte Poppy und sah sie an. Erst nachdem Mione einen zaghaften Probeschluck genommen hatte, verschwand die Heilerin erneut und dennoch wenig zufrieden dreinschauend nach hinten.

„Soviel Trank gibt es gar nicht, dass er deinen Nerven helfen könnte", hauchte Malfoy zynisch.

Sie sah ihn strafend an, doch es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. „Vielen Dank für deine hilfreichen Worte."

„Sie sind ein Held, Mr. Malfoy", kicherten die drei Mädchen, die sich auf den Schock gerade ein Glas Kürbissaft gönnten plötzlich. Mione hatte sie fast vergessen und konnte nun den Drang nicht mehr zurückhalten mehr als nur genervt mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Ich bin euch wirklich sehr dankbar, daher verdient sich jede von euch 20 Punkte für Ravenclaw. Und natürlich könnt ihr gehen", sagte sie dann gezwungen lächelnd.

Die Mädchen bedachten sie beide mit einem letzten, prüfenden Blick und verschwanden dann tuschelnd aus der Krankenstation.

Malfoy starrte neben ihr ins Leere und wollte sich scheinbar gerade ebenso daran machen die Krankenstation zu verlassen, als Poppy ihn zurück hielt.

„Draco, sie sind verletzt?", fragte sie und eilte zu dem sichtlich verwirrten Ex-Slytherin herüber.

Bestimmt drückte sie ihn auf ein freies Bett, schob seine Jacke beiseite und entblößte die feuerrote Bisswunde – oder auch den Knutschfleck - die Hermione ihm vor rund einer halben Stunde verpasst hatte.

Diese wandte sich errötend um, versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als auf Poppy, die gerade neben ihr ihren neuen alten Erzfeind entblößte und sich über jeden einzelnen sichtbaren Kratzer hermachte.

„Draco, dass sind ziemlich tiefe Bisswunden und Kratzspuren. Sowas könnte sich entzünden, seien sie in Zukunft um Merlinswillen etwas vorsichtiger", sagte Poppy mit geröteten Wangen und holte etwas Desinfektionsmittel aus einer der Schubladen.

„Ja, das war ein verdammt wildes Tier", sagte der Blonde mit einem spöttischen Seitenblick und versuchte sich wieder anzuziehen und aufzurichten.

Hermione funkelte ihn aus wütenden Augen an, spürte aber dass sie stark errötete.

Doch die Heilerin brachte ihn mit einem einzigen Blick zum Innehalten. „Halten sie mich nicht für eine Närrin. Von wem und wobei ihnen diese Wunden zugefügt wurden interessiert mich nicht. Jedoch rate ich ihnen solche Souvenirs beim nächsten Mal zu vermeiden."

Mit matter Miene und fast ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken ließ Malfoy die Prozedur des Wundenreinigens und Heilens über sich ergehen. Zurück blieben jedoch die typischen Schwellungen und Rötungen, die letztendlich nur die Zeit verschwinden lassen konnten.

„Sagen sie der jungen Dame nächstes Mal dass sie nicht aus Stein sind, mein Lieber. Sonst bringt sie sie das nächste Mal noch vor Leidenschaft um", hauchte Poppy lachend.

Hermiones Gesicht entgleiste. Poppy lachte. Sie hatte sie noch nie lachen gesehen.

Und so schnell wie sie gekommen war, war die Hexe auch wieder im Hinterzimmer verschwunden.

Malfoy grinste sie amüsiert an, rieb sich über die Bisswunde, die nun nur noch aus einem sicherlich bald sehr blauen Fleck bestand.

„Sag nichts", hauchte sie drohend. „Immerhin hast du mir gerade die Nase gebrochen."

„Du hast das Buch zuerst nach mir geworfen. Direkt nachdem du versucht hast, mich mit Haut und Haaren zu fressen."

„Du hast mich aber getroffen!" Sie ignorierte seinen zweiten Satz einfach.

„Das soll jetzt was sein? Ein Grund?", lachte er spöttisch.

„Du hast mich mit Absicht gereizt. Nachdem du mich-", spie sie ihm entgegen.

„Na, hören sie bitte auf zu streiten", unterbrach sie Poppy zu ihrem Glück unsanft und sie zuckte mitten im Satz zusammen. „Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe!"

Hermione ließ sich heftig atmend und mit hochrotem Kopf zurück in die Kissen fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Malfoy machte sich daran so schnell er konnte die Krankenstation zu verlassen.

„Ach Draco? Könnten sie Daria darum bitten Hermione ein paar Sachen für die Nacht zu bringen?", warf Poppy dem Blonden hinterher.

„Sicher", schnarrte er.

Hermione sah mit funkelnden Augen auf, während die Schulheilerin an ihrem Bett rumzupfte und schubste.

Mit funkelnden Augen zeigte er ihr den Mittelfinger und verschwand dann.

Sie blieb außer sich vor Wut und Scham zurück. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht ordnen.

-v-

Sie hatte gerade die Augen einen Moment geschlossen, als das Quietschen der schweren Eingangstür sie wieder aus dem Halbschlaf riss.

Gott, Poppys Tränke hatten es wirklich in sich. Sie war entsetzlich müde, doch so ganz wollte ihr aufgewühltes Inneres noch nicht nachgeben. Zudem hatte sie der womöglich aufkeimenden Erinnerungen und Gedanken wegen Angst die Augen zu schließen.

„Malfoy?", hauchte sie überrascht, als sie nicht wie erwartet ihre beste Freundin, sondern den Blonden erblickte.

Er warf beiläufig ein Bündel voller Sachen auf ihr Bett. „Ja, ich kann mein Glück auch kaum fassen."

„Was machst du hier? Wo ist Daria?", fragte sie.

„Gute Frage, denn ich konnte sie nicht finden. Was deine andere Frage auch beantworten dürfte", gab er spöttisch zurück.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Dann warst du in meinem Zimmer?"

Er nickte genervt. „Sieht ganz danach aus."

Mione schnaubte, betrachtete etwas ungläubig das Bündel vor ihr. Wenn sie jetzt nicht so müde wäre, würde sie nach ihm schlagen. „Du hast in meinen Sachen gewühlt?"

„Nein, ich habe nicht in deinen Sachen gewühlt. Ich habe im Grunde das erste gegriffen, was ich ergattern konnte."

Sie holte tief Luft, spürte dass ihre Wangen brannten. Doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Granger, spar dir die Beschämten-Nummer", stieß er hervor und seine Augen funkelten sie herausfordernd an. Sie wusste auch ohne Worte, was er sagen wollte.

„Gott, ich kann es nicht fassen", flüsterte sie. Innerlich machte sie sich schon auf das ganze Geschwader Spottattacken gefasst, dass er ihr gleich entgegen werfen würde.

Doch er räusperte sich nur.

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Du enttäuscht mich, Malfoy. Kein dummer Kommentar? Etwa über mein dummes und vorschnelles Handeln? Über darüber, dass ich dir gerade regelrecht die Kleider vom Leib gerissen habe?" Gott, dass hatte sie wirklich. Was war nur in sie gefahren?

Er lachte heiser. „ Danke für die Erinnerung und für deine Ehrlichkeit. Aber nein, mir ist gerade nicht wirklich nach dummen Kommentaren zumute.", hauchte er.

Der Klang seiner Stimme löste eine wohlige Gänsehaut bei ihr aus. Wahrscheinlich lag es am Trank, den Poppy ihr verabreicht hatte.

Etwas fahrig schob sie das Bündel auseinander. Da waren ein Nachthemd, Unterwäsche sowie frische Sachen für morgen. Sogar an ihre Zahnbürste und Bürste hatte er gedacht. Erstaunlich für einen Mann, aber nahezu unmöglich für Malfoy.

„Ich bin erstaunt, du hast wirklich an alles gedacht", hauchte sie. Sie hoffte er würde es als das unterschwellige *Danke* auffassen, was es sein sollte. Sie würde das Wort auf keinen Fall ihm gegenüber über die Lippen bringen.

Er nickte. „Ja, ich bin eben immer wieder für Überraschungen gut."

„Ja… Besonders überrascht war ich, als ich hörte du warst mal mit einem Muggel liiert", sagte sie herausfordernd und ungläubig.

Einen Moment schwieg er, starrte ins Leere. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du so gut informiert zu sein scheinst", sagte er schließlich.

Sie errötete, wich seinem Blick aus. „Du kennst doch unsere Gerüchteküche hier", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ja", antwortete er grinsend. „Ich habe sie oft für meinen Vorteil genutzt."

Ja, sie erinnerte sich. „Und?", hakte sie schließlich todesmutig nach. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass heute eh alles egal war. Sie konnte ihn förmlich immer noch in sich spüren.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen, es war schon wieder passiert. Doch sie hatte gerade nicht die Kraft dafür, sich genauer mit dem Gedanken daran auseinander zu setzten.

„Das hat wohl alle überrascht", sagte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Überrascht war kein Ausdruck… Es stimmte also? Sie war entsetzt…

„Ich wette deine Eltern haben sich darüber köstlich amüsiert", hauchte sie schneidend.

Er funkelte sie spöttisch an. „Hättest du noch etwas besser recherchiert, wüsstest du, dass ich seit Jahren nicht mehr mit ihnen gesprochen habe."

„So sehr interessierst du mich dann doch nicht", sagte sie und lehnte sich ins Kissen zurück.

Schweigen brach an. Er starrte irgendwo an einen Punkt der sich unter ihrem Bett befand und sie starrte auf die geschlossene Tür, die in Poppys Hinterzimmer führte.

„Wo hast du sie kennen gelernt?", hörte sie sich plötzlich fragen. Sie wusste nicht einmal warum. Wahrscheinlich interessierte es einen Teil von ihr.

Er musterte sie skeptisch. „Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich keine. Trotzdem wüsste ich es gerne."

„Ich wüsste auch so vieles gerne", hauchte er schneidend und machte sich daran zu gehen.

Sie seufzte, setzte alles auf eine Karte. „Komm schon, Malfoy! Dieser scheiß Tag ist für uns beide an Blamage und ungewollter Nähe eh nicht mehr zu toppen."

Er wandte sich um, sah sie an. „Wir sind keine Freunde, Granger und das werden wir auch nie werden."

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Aber, wir sind auch keine gewöhnlichen Feinde mehr**…** offensichtlich."

Sein Blick sprach Bände, sie hatte das starke Gefühl, zu weit gegangen zu sein.

„In einem Krankenhaus", sagte er dann plötzlich.

Überrascht sah sie auf. „In einem Krankenhaus? In einem Muggel-Krankenhaus?"

Er sah sie herausfordernd an, wieder einmal konnte sie seine Miene nicht deuten.

„Sie sind ja schon wieder hier", durchschnitt Poppys schrille Stimme den Moment. „Raus hier, aber schnell."

Die Heilerin machte Anstalten den Blonden aus der Station zu schieben, doch er hob abwehrend die Arme und verließ sie selbstständig.

Mione atmete gequält auf, versuchte ihre innere Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen…

*** *** ***

Vorschau auf das nächste Chapter:

Er zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und was nun? Wirfst du Wiesels Zuckerschwänze nach mir?"

Etwas irritiert ließ sie ihren Arm sinken. „Zuckerschwänze?", fauchte sie. „Das sind Pfeile… Amors-Pfeile…"

*** *** ***

_Da bin ich wieder… :) Und dieses Mal habe ich ein Chap ohne Warnungen dabei… *lol* Ich befürchte fast, dass das letzte Chap einige Stammleser in die Flucht geschlagen hat?!? So hart war es doch aber auch nicht, da war *72 Stunden* doch wirklich schlimmer…. Denke ich… Naja, vielleicht waren besagte Persönchen nur verhindert und ich mache mir gerade umsonst Sorgen… ;) _

_Wie immer möchte ich mich bei meinen Lesern und Reviewern bedanken. Ich knuddel euch alle… Und an alle Stilleser: Tut euch bitte keinen Zwang an, ich freue mich wie ein Schnitzel über jeden einzelnen Kommentar. Wirklich!!!! :) Und natürlich ein großes Dankeschön an Ashe und India, für´s Betalesen. *knuddel*_

_HexenLady: Ich hoffe das war jetzt schnell genug… ;) *lol* Ich freue mich übrigens auch immer von Dir zu lesen… *hehe*_

_India: Süße, danke für den Kommentar… Immerhin geigst du mir neuerdings nach jedem Chap persönlich gehörig die Meinung… *hehe* *knutsch*_

_One77: Da hast du recht… Für Ausreden ist nicht mehr allzu viel Platz… *lol* _

_Magmaus1: Ich freue mich, dass du hierher gefunden hast… Und ich hoffe noch öfter von dir zu hören… :)_

_MissXXX: Danke für den Lob… *rotwerd* Ich freue mich, dass es dir gefallen hat… hehe… ;)_

_DnA: Macht nix, auch wenn ich dich und deine Revs zugegeben schon vermisst habe… :P Ich hoffe die Story wird dir auch in Zukunft immer besser gefallen… *lol*_


	16. Chapter 15

**15.** Amors Pfeile…

Hermione musste eine entsetzliche Nacht auf der Krankenstation bleiben. Immer wieder hatten sie die trügerischen und viel zu klaren Bilder des aktuellsten Zwischenfalles wach gehalten oder sie schlichtweg in ihren leichten Träumen gequält.

Um schätzungsweise halb fünf war Poppy erneut aus dem Hinterzimmer gestürmt und hatte dem ruhelos umherwandelnden Lockenschopf einen weiteren Trank verabreicht. Eine halbe Stunde später war Mione dann endlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. Als sie am Mittag erwachte, erschien alles surrealer denn je…

Sie verbrachte den Rest der Woche mal wieder damit, Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen und sich selber dazu zu zwingen diese erhitzten Zusammenstöße bestmöglich aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen. Doch natürlich war dies neuerdings schwerer als zuvor; wo diese inneren Bilder doch nun glasklar und wenig vernebelt waren. Sie brauchte ihn nur anzusehen, und spürte das Gefühl seiner nackten und verschwitzten Haut auf ihrer.

Dabei sollte sie sich auf andere, wichtigere Dinge als auf Malfoy und alles was sie neuerdings mit ihm verband, konzentrieren. Beispielsweise auf Ron und auf ihre in Trümmern liegende Beziehung…

Während sie gemeinsam mit Zabini, Malfoy und Neville in einer Kutsche nach Hogsmeade saß, versuchte sie sich also auf einen Brief an ihren Verlobten zu konzentrieren. Jedoch war das leichter gesagt, als getan.

Malfoy sah heute scheinbar besser aus denn je. Er trug die Haare etwas ungezwungener, steckte in einem eng anliegenden, langärmeligen dunkelgrünen Pullover und in einer dunkelgrauen Jeans. Darüber trug er einen sichtbar hochwertigen und sicherlich extrem teuren, schwarzen Mantel, den er während der Fahrt jedoch geöffnet hatte: Das Innere der Kutschen war seit einigen Jahren magisch beheizt. Es war ungewöhnlich, aber es stand ihm ungemein gut. Zabinis Anwesenheit – er hatte sie freiwillig und privat begleitet – machte sie umso nervöser.

Daria hatte sich heute sichtlich schwarz geärgert, weil sie im Schloss zurückbleiben musste. Sicherlich sah sie eine nicht wiederkehrende Chance auf Zabini vorbeiziehen. Jedoch musste Mione ihr versprechen diesen bestmöglich im Auge zu behalten und ihr nachher alles zu berichten: Etwa ob er ein Valentinsgeschenk kaufen würde – und wenn ja welches.

Valentinstag nahte und das machte den Lockenschopf ebenfalls extrem nervös. Denn sie hatte keinen Schimmer ob und was sie für Ron anstellen sollte. Sie hatten sich noch nie besonders viele Geschenke gemacht und ihr lag immer noch die Weihnachtsenttäuschung in den Knochen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, wie unpassend sie es momentan fand Ron mit einem Präsent ihre _Liebe_ zu _beweisen_. Dennoch würde sie einen Blick in den Honigtopf werfen. Immerhin musste sie Daria ebenfalls versprechen, ihr etwas extrem Individuelles zu besorgen. Natürlich ungesehen von Zabini.

Sie blickte über den Rand des Pergamentes auf und musterte den Blonden. Er saß lässig im Sitz, auf dem Schoss die aktuelle Ausgabe des *Magic, Sport and Art*, die weißen Stöpsel in den Ohren und blickte gerade gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

Oh ja, das würde heute ein verdammt harter Tag werden, dachte sie sich und versuchte sich erneut auf ihre Zeilen zu konzentrieren. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Der fantastische Duft von Malfoys Aftershave, sie fragte sich was er benutzte, schien die gesamte Kutsche zu fluten. Außerdem zermarterte sie sich unbewusst das Hirn zu welchem Lied die Melodie gehörte, die sie schwach aus Malfoys Ohrstöpseln wahrnehmen konnte.

Endlich endete sie und Zabini sah von seinem Buch auf – *Zaubertränke der neuen Stunde*.

Dann begann das Lied von vorne und sowohl der Blonde als auch Zabini atmeten gequält ein und wieder aus.

„Hast du nur ein Lied auf dem komischen Muggelding?", knirschte der Schwarzhaarige.

Malfoy trommelte unbeholfen auf der kleinen Tastatur rum und zog sich grob die Stöpsel aus den Ohren. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Warum läuft es dann schon wieder?", zischte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", knurrte der Blonde und war sichtlich darum bemüht, das kleine Gerät zum Schweigen zu bringen: Erfolglos. Sein einziger Erfolg bestand darin, es lauter zu machen. Das Lied erkannte sie immer noch nicht.

Ein gehässiges Lachen entkam ihrer Kehle und er sah mit funkelnden Augen auf.

„Lass mal sehen", sagte Zabini und riss das kleine Ding grob aus Malfoys Hand.

„Da bin ich jetzt aber wirklich gespannt, wie du das regeln willst", sagte der Blonde spöttisch.

„Da steht _Shuffle… _Was ist ein Shuffle?" Zabini sah wahrlich noch hilfloser aus als Malfoy.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Hör auf damit, du verstellst es", zischte der Blonde und versuchte nach dem kleinen weißen Ding zu greifen.

Sie musterte die beiden Männer skeptisch. Gott, konnte Malfoy nicht endlich den Mund halten? Oder ganz aus ihrem verkorksten Leben verschwinden? Als er sich noch etwas drehte, blitzte das deutlich sichtbare Hämatom an seinem Nackenansatz auf. Sie spürte wie ihr augenblicklich Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Natürlich versuchte der Mistkerl das beschämende Ding nicht einmal zu verstecken und so hatte besagter Knutschfleck in den vergangenen Tagen für reichlich Gesprächstoff bei den verzweifelten Schülerinnen gesorgt. Denn angeblich war der Blonde wohl solo.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Neville das Geschehen auf der gegenüberliegenden Sitzbank mit großen und ungläubigen Augen musterte.

Zabini drehte sich demonstrativ weg. „_Verstellt_?"

„Das ist ein Muggelwort und jetzt gib es her", knurrte Malfoy.

„Ich denke es ist bereits _verstellt_", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige, drückte irgendeinen Knopf und das kleine Ding begann wahllos einige der Lieder kurz anzuspielen. „Hey, das eine klang gerade wie *Salz in den Kessel*", rief Zabini erfreut.

„Gib es auf der Stelle her", fauchte Malfoy hinter ihm nun mit leicht geröteten Wangen. Hermione war überrascht ihn so zu sehen.

Mit einem Schulterzucken gab Zabini dem Blonden das kleine, wild dudelnde Ding zurück. Langsam aber sicher bekam sie Kopfschmerzen und was noch schlimmer war; sie konnte Malfoy nicht ignorieren, wenn er hier so einen Krach machte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Seit wann benutzt du eigentlich Muggeldinge und Muggelwörter?", sagte Zabini.

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war ein Geschenk!"

„Ja…", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige ungläubig und musterte das dudelnde Ding in Malfoys ungeschickten Händen. „Und was macht man damit?"

„Was für eine bescheuerte Frage: Musik hören", gab der Blonde mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück.

„Ja, das war mir klar. Aber wie kommt die Musik da drauf?"

Malfoy sah Zabini schweigend an, schluckte dann und leckte sich über die Lippen. Er hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung… Und das kleine Ding dudelte immer noch.

Hermione hielt es nicht mehr aus. Die zwei sahen aus wie zwei Steinzeitmenschen, die zum ersten Mal ein Rad sahen. Und Malfoy war ein verdammt anziehender Steinzeitmensch. Sie lehnte sich knurrend vor und grabschte nach dem iPod.

„Zeigt her, ihr Helden der Muggelwelt", sagte sie schneidend. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie das kleine Ding wieder in die Ursprungseinstellung zurück gebracht und es abgeschaltet.

Dann händigte sie es dem sichtlich erleichterten Blonden aus; ohne ihn zu berühren. Dabei vermied sie es ihn direkt anzusehen. Dennoch konnte sie sehen, dass sich seine Miene, noch bevor er das kleine Ding hatte in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden lassen, wieder verhärtete. Er grinste sie selbstgefällig an.

„Bitte, Malfoy. Habe ich sehr gerne gemacht", knurrte sie.

„Ich weiß", hauchte er.

-v-

„Meinst du, das könnte Hannah gefallen?", fragte Neville unsicher neben ihr und hielt eine Schachtel Honigherzen in den Händen.

Sie zuckte etwas unsicher mit den Schultern. „Ich denke ja…"

Neville nickte zufrieden und Mione widmete sich wieder der großen Auswahl an Valentinsleckereien: Unter anderem Schokofrüchte, kandierte Geleherzen und Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen lieblichen Geschmacksrichtungen und in Herzform.

Sie zog die kleine Packung aus dem Regal, als sie dahinter eine Packung gleicher Bohnen, allerdings in Pfeilform entdeckte. Im ersten Augenblick sahen sie aus wie Rennbesen und da Ron Quidditch liebte, entschied sie sich für diese. Sie würde den kleinen Insider-Gag hinter ihrer Wahl im Brief erwähnen.

Mione verdrängte das merkwürdige Gefühl erneut, dass immer in ihrer Brust aufstieg, wenn sie an Ron dachte. So wie sie es in den vergangenen Woche gehäuft getan hatte.

Seufzend ging sie in die Hocke und beäugte erneut das umfangreiche Angebot. Jetzt fehlte ihr nur noch etwas für Daria; oder eher für Zabini. Leider hatte sie keine Ahnung, da wirklich nichts zu dem schwarzhaarigen Tränkemeister passte.

Sie stöhnte genervt. Das war fast so als würde sie Snape Schokofrüchte zum Tag der Liebenden schenken. Nur dass es hier eben um eine gutaussehende Version ging. Oder eher um einen Mischung aus Malfoy und Snape.

„Oder soll ich lieber die Geleherzchen nehmen? Sie mag Gele…", riss sie Neville aus ihren Gedanken. Er hockte stirnrunzelnd neben ihr.

„Dann sind die Herzen sicher perfekt", sagte sie lächelnd. Dann holte sie Luft, sah ihn fragend an. „Sag mal Neville. Angenommen du würdest Zabini etwas schenken? Was würdest du ihm kaufen?"

Nevilles Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Du willst Zabini etwas zum Valentinstag schenken?"

Sie errötete. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich… Also…", stammelte sie.

„Zabini hasst den Valentinstag, Granger. Also, mach dir keine unnötige Mühe", ertönte es vor Spott sprühend hinter ihr.

Sie atmete gequält aus. „Malfoy, das war eine rein theoretische Frage", schnappte sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen.

Neville rutschte leicht unbehaglich zur Seite und nuschelte dann etwas was stark nach „Ich gehe dann mal zahlen", klang.

„Ah ja", sagte er und rutschte neben ihr an das Regal. Sein Grinsen war unverschämt.

„Es sollte etwas für Daria sein", hauchte sie. Sie wusste es war unfair, aber das konnte und wollte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Ah", lachte der Blonde neben ihr. „Sie sollte ihm nichts schenken. Am besten zeigt sie ihm ihre schöne kalte Schulter. Darauf stehen Jungs wie wir", sagte er.

Sie erwiderte nichts, richtete sich dann jedoch langsam auf. Zugegeben, seine Worte schienen Sinn zu ergeben, aber natürlich würde sie ihm das nicht unter die Nase reiben. Dieser elende Möchtegern-Sportstar hatte schon genug überzogenes Selbstbewusstsein entwickelt.

Während sie zunehmend ihre Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren schien.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?", sagte sie schließlich skeptisch. „Verfolgst du mich oder suchst du nur meine Nähe?"

Seine Augen funkelten belustigt, als er sich ebenfalls aufrichtete und einen prüfenden Blick zur Tür warf. „Granger, ich weiß doch dass du immer wieder _ganz zufällig_ meinen Weg streifst. Warum sollte ich dich also verfolgen?"

„Dennoch bist du hier", hauchte sie herausfordernd.

„Ich verstecke mich, Granger", spie er hervor. „Ich habe es wirklich nicht nötig dir nachzustellen."

„Weißt du was", erwiderte sie und machte sich auf zur Kasse. „und ich habe es nicht im Geringsten nötig, mich hier mit dir abzugeben."

Er lachte auf. „Granger, mich zog es rein zufällig in diesen Laden, als ich deinen unverkennbaren _Mopp_ erblickte." Er legte eine merkwürdige Betonung auf das vorletzte Wort. „Merlin, du bist tatsächlich paranoid."

„Malfoy, es wird dich freuen das zu hören, aber du hast gerade wirklich das heutige Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht", sagte sie mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme und drehte sich zu ihm um; die Schachtel mit Rons Bertie Botts Pfeilen wie ein Wurfgeschoss in ihrer rechten Hand.

Sie spürte die fragenden Blicke der kleinen Verkäuferin in ihrem Rücken.

Er zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und was nun? Wirfst du Wiesels Zuckerschwänze nach mir?"

Etwas irritiert ließ sie ihren Arm sinken. „Zuckerschwänze?", fauchte sie. „Das sind Pfeile… Amors-Pfeile…"

Er lachte laut auf, sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Pfeile! Na, das ändert natürlich alles." Er leckte sich schmunzelnd über die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Merlin Granger, du bist echt so langweilig wie du aussiehst."

„Und was schlägt der werte Quidditch-Casanova vor?", knurrte sie bedenklich leise. Sie kochte innerlich, was fiel ihm ein, sie als langweilig zu betiteln.

‚Weil du es bist… Du und dein gesamtes Leben', flüsterte ihre innere Stimme.

Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Kauf dir einen Hauch von Neglige, ein paar Handschellen und statte ihm einen Besuch ab." Er lachte erneut, drehte sich um und verließ das Geschäft. Während er in der Kälte verschwand warf er ihr noch ein, „Alles ist besser als Zuckerpfeile", zu.

„Malfoy!", fauchte sie und hechtete ihm hinter her.

„Merlin, jetzt stell dich nicht prüde", hauchte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Das hatte ich auch gar nicht vor, denn das bin ich nicht", gab sie zurück und musste ihre Schritte immens beschleunigen, um aufzuholen. Er dachte nicht einmal daran langsamer zu werden, aber das hatte sie auch nicht wirklich erwartet.

„Ich weiß", sagte er grinsend, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. Bevor sie etwas zurückschnappen konnte, fuhr er jedoch fort. „Allerdings strahlst du das nicht wirklich aus, Granger."

Sie blieb stehen, runzelte die Stirn. „Schmeiß die Pfeile weg und schaff dir ein paar heiße Höschen an. Deine sind wirklich…", er schüttelte den Kopf und von weither hörte sie ein unverkennbares Kreischen.

„Merlin! Ist das dahinten Draco Malfoy?"

„…ein Abtörner", beendete er grinsend und wandte sich an die Traube Fans, die sich augenblicklich um ihn herum gebildet hatte.

Die Menge drängte sie zurück, selbst wenn sie noch etwas hätte erwidern wollen, wäre sie gegen die Lautstärke des Tumults nicht mehr angekommen. Eine junge Frau gab ihr einen so heftigen Schups, dass sie sich fast auf ihren vier Buchstaben am Boden wieder fand.

„Himmel, ich habe das Neujahrsspiel gesehen. Du warst fantastisch", rief ein hübscher Rotschopf, und umklammerte zitternd Malfoys Arm.

„Unterschreibst du auch auf meinem Bauch? Ich habe nichts zum unterschreiben mit?", brabbelte eine etwas jüngere Braunhaarige dazwischen, während sie von zwei jungen Männern die jeweils ein Sportmagazin schwenkten, zurück gedrängt wurde.

Hermione wich noch weiter zurück, umklammerte die Packung in ihren Händen schwer atmend, während etwas sie innerlich zu zerdrücken versuchte.

*** *** ***

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

„Entschuldigt bitte die Störung", hauchte sie an Grey gerichtet, die nun lächelnd den schwarzen Morgenmantel um ihre nicht existente Oberweite zog und sich ein paar Locken in den Nacken warf.

*** *** ***

_Huhu meine Süßen… :) Da bin ich wieder und natürlich habe ich auch mal wieder ein neues Chapter im Gepäck… Wie ihr ja an dieser Stelle sicher schon selber herausgefunden habt… *lol*_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich für die ganzen Revs bedanken… Mensch, ihr habt mich echt aus den Socken gehauen und es freut mich riesig, dass anscheinend wirklich so viele Gefallen an dieser Story finden… :) *knuddeleuchalle* Natürlich würde ich mich auch weiterhin über soviel Anklang freuen…_

_Besonderer Dank geht natürlich wie immer an Ashe und India, für´s Betalesen… Vor allem India möchte ich ganz fest Knuddeln, da sie mit mir in den letzten Tagen oftmals ziemlich lange und geduldig dabei zur Seite stand. Denn es galt/gilt einen doch etwas schwierigen Wendepunkt einzuleiten… DANKE Süße…. Ich knutsch dich k.o…. _

_So, und nun zu meinen lieben Reviewern… :)_

_Die-na: Ja, im Moment fließt es tatsächlich nur so aus mir raus… Im kreativen Sinne… *lol* Und es freut mich, dass dir die zarte Annäherung zwischen den Zeilen aufgefallen ist… Wie weit sie sich sonst noch annähern werden, verrate ich nicht… _

_HexenLady: Schön, dass du trotzdem schreibst… ;) Das kenne ich übrigens auch. Ich überfuttere mich auch ständig und dann leide ich wie ein Tier… _

_Magmaus1: Haha, dasselbe sagte India auch gestern… Das ist natürlich Absicht, in vielen FFs ist Hermione immer so weich und Malfoy ist der böse Junge… Gut, hier ist er auch böse aber Mione ist ne totale Bitch… *lach*_

_Nessi.C.: Ja, das hatte ich mir wirklich gedacht… Es freut mich aber, dass ich dich nicht komplett verschreckt habe… ;) *lol* Ich weiß, dass sich die FF in ne ziemlich andere Richtung entwickelt, als so mancher vielleicht gerade erwartet… Aber, ich kann dir versichern, dass sich alles zur rechten zeit zeigen wird… Und ihr habt´s echt alle mit Dracos Sicht der Dinge… ;)_

_One77: Siehe letzter Satz oben bei Nessi… *lol* Ja, ich weiß das ist gemein…. Er bleibt cool, lässt ab und an was durchsickern und doch weiß man nicht was er denkt… Hehe… Aber, genau so soll es noch sein… ;) Aber, ich kann euch allen versprechen, dass der Gute bald nach und nach mehr von sich preisgeben wird… Allerdings wirklich in winzig kleinen Schritten…_

_Ashe: Nee, deine Meinung wusste ich ja schon, Sweety… ;) ich freue mich aber, dass es dir jetzt scheinbar doch gefällt… *knuddeldich*_

_Liz O´Neil: Es freut mich wirklich riesig, dass ich dich zum Sprechen gebracht habe… :) Und es freut mich ebenfalls riesig, dass ich dich bis hierher überzeugen konnte… Ich werde mein bestes geben, dass es so bleibt… ;) Ich gehe übrigens stark auf die 30 zu, mehr muss nicht gesagt werden… *lol* Aber, sehr schön dass dir der Lemon gefallen hat… War nicht der letzte… *lol*_

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Unter anderem… ;) Ja, ich hatte es mir schon gedacht, immerhin kenne ich das selber… Aber, da die ganze Sache ja schon ne erneut sehr krasse Wendung dargestellt hat, hätte es ja gut sein können, dass es manchen nicht mehr zusagt… Wäre natürlich schade gewesen, hätte man dann aber ja auch nicht ändern können… Umso schöner natürlich, dass du noch dabei bist… :) Langweilig aber liebevoll, finde ich, passt super… *lol* Das Gefühl, was ich bei dir ausgelöst habe, war pure Absicht… Ich wollte damit verdeutlichen, dass es da so was wie nen weichen Teil in ihm gibt… Er wird den Teufel tun ihn ständig rauszulassen, aber natürlich wird Mione nach und nach immer wieder versuchen etwas davon auszugraben… ;)_

_DnA: Das freut mich…. *lol* Und siehe meinem Kommentar oben: Es werden eindeutig noch ähnliche Szenen folgen… Nur natürlich nicht Knall auf Fall…_

_Hattu: Sista!!!! Gott, du hättest mich jetzt gerade eben mal kreischen hören müssen… Sollen… Oder so… *lol* Sorry, dass ich dich nicht informiert habe… Ich bin aber in letzter Zeit mal wieder so selten über ICQ on und über MSN funzt es ja mit uns zwei beiden nicht… Naja, ich werde dir nachher mal ne Mail schreiben, in der ich dich privat zuspamme, Süße… ;) Es freut mich übrigens, dass dir die Story gefällt… Und ja, ich bin auch gespannt wem sie wann vor die Füße kotzt… *lol* Ich mag diesen Ausdruck, aber du kennst mich ja… ;) _


	17. Chapter 16

**16. **Happy Valentinstag…

Seit sie denken konnte, hasste sie Valentinstage. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie nie diejenige gewesen war, die man am Tag der Liebenden mit Schwüren und Geschenken überschüttet hatte.

Doch mit den Jahren hatte ihre Abneigung noch zugenommen, was sehr wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie vor vielen Jahren unfreiwillig Zeugin werden musste, wie Lavender Brown Ron an besagtem Tag das kostbarste Geschenk gemacht hatte, was man einem Jungen machen konnte: Ihre Jungfräulichkeit.

Natürlich war es in diesem Jahr nicht viel anders. Zwar hatte sie zwei Geschenke bekommen, doch auch das konnte sie nicht umstimmen. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, was sie ergattert hatte: Eine Packung derselben Schokoherzen, die sie jedes Jahr von Ron bekam – und sie mochte sie nicht einmal – sowie eine Packung Oreo-Kekse ihrer Eltern. Sie hatten den Sinn dieses Tages scheinbar niemals wirklich verstanden und sahen ihn eher als Tag an, an dem man Menschen beschenkte, die einem viel bedeuteten.

Dennoch hatte sie den heute in rosa Emotionen getunkten Unterricht und auch die vor Liebe sprühende Halle, mit all ihren verliebten Schülerinnen und Schülern, heute endlich hinter sich gelassen.

Ehe sie sich versah, fand sie sich mit kritischem Blick vor dem mannshohen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer wieder. Gehüllt in einen hauchdünnen Morgenmanteltraum von schwarzem Nichts und einem darunter liegenden Set grün-schwarzer Spitzenunterwäsche. Der BH war dabei an den entscheidenden Stellen beinahe durchsichtig, während der winzige Spitzentanga eigentlich fast nichts wirklich verbarg.

Ja, ihre Unterwäschekollektion bestand bei weitem nicht nur aus nützlichen und bequemen Dingen; auch wenn sie diese in letzter Zeit bevorzugt getragen hatte. Doch irgendetwas in ihr hatte sie dazu gebracht, die weniger bequemen Kleidungstücke hervorzukramen. Zuvor hatte sie fast zwei Stunden im Bad verbracht um sich selber bestmöglich in Form zu bringen.

Sie drehte sich etwas, begutachtete ihre dicken und detailreichen Locken, die wild ihren fast nackten Rücken bis zur Hälfte verdeckten. Sie musste zugeben, sie sah wirklich gut aus. Am liebsten würde sie so nun stolzen Hauptes hinüber zum Blonden stolzieren.

Natürlich tat sie es nicht, da dieser Drang absolut unverzeihlich war. Sie traute sich auf gewisse Weise selber nicht mehr. Sie konnte nicht verstehen was sie zweimal dazu gebracht hatte es so weit kommen zu lassen. Oder eher was genau sie beim zweiten, nicht alkoholisierten, Mal geritten hatte.

Gestern Abend hatte sie Malfoy stundenlang im Gemeinschaftsraum ertragen müssen. Nur in eine Stoffhose und ein am Rücken weit ausgeschnittenes Muskelshirt gekleidet. Die verdammte Hose war weit, aber vom Stoff her so fein gewesen, dass sie die Details seines Körpers viel zu deutlich umspielte. Das Shirt, welches viel zu viel nackte Haut preisgab, hatte den Rest dazu beigetragen. Sie hatte sich streckenweise selber kaum im Zaum halten können. Nur Daria hatte sie davon abgehalten, nicht einfach über seine spöttischen Kommentare hinweg, im Sessel über ihn herzufallen.

Es ärgerte sie, dass er diese merkwürdige Wirkung auf sie hatte – die besonders seit ihrem hitzigen Aufeinanderstoßen in der Besenkammer auf beängstigende Weise entfesselt schien. Es machte ihr nicht nur Angst, sie war regelrecht entsetzt über sich selber.

Doch am meisten beunruhigte sie die Tatsache, dass sie das schlechte Gewissen noch nicht umgebracht hatte. Nein, es schlummerte geradezu erschreckend ruhig in ihr und brach nur sehr gelegentlich aus.

Seufzend drehte sie sich in die andere Richtung und zuckte heftig zusammen, als die Tür lautstark aufging.

„Mione", lachte Daria und pfiff anerkennend, „du siehst toll aus."

Der Lockenschopf musterte ihre beste Freundin fragend und dann erneut sich im Spiegel. „Es ist nicht zu nuttig?" Sie mochte Wörter wie dieses eigentlich nicht…

Daria schüttelte heftig den Kopf, schenkte ihr einen weiteren Blick. „Du siehst verdammt heiß aus. Ich wünschte ich hätte deinen Busen."

Mione lächelte errötend. Leider Gottes konnte sie die Schwarzhaarige sehr gut verstehen; sie war ziemlich flach geraten und schummelte immer mit Einlagen, Push-Ups oder Zaubersprüchen.

„Ich habe irgendwo noch halterlose Strümpfe, aber ich dachte das wird vielleicht zuviel."

Daria musterte sie erneut. „Ich hatte bisher noch keinen Kerl der nein zu Strapsen oder Strümpfen gesagt hätte."

Mione warf einen weiteren, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und nickte dann. Gezielt öffnete sie die dritte Schublade von oben und griff ins hintere Drittel: Sie hatte für alles ihr eigenes, wasserdichtes System, wenn es für manchen auch leicht unordentlich erschien. Beim ersten Mal zog sie eine Strumpfhose und einen der schwarzen Strümpfe heraus. Erst beim dritten Versuch ergatterte sie das ersehnte Gegenstück und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder um beides anzuziehen.

„Hast du vor so zu gehen?", fragte Daria schließlich grinsend.

Sie zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich werde den Kamin nehmen. Direkt in Rons Apartment."

Daria nickte überschwänglich und beängstigend grinsend. „Ich weiß, aber das meinte ich nicht. Warte hier…"

Keine fünf Minuten später stürmte die Schwarzhaarige wieder in ihr Zimmer. Unter dem linken Arm hatte sie einen kurzen schwarzen Mantel geklemmt. In ihrer rechten Hand baumelten zwei entsetzlich hohe Highheels. Mit einem breiten Grinsen warf sie den Mantel neben Hermione auf das Bett und ließ die Schuhe vor ihre Füße fallen.

Mione begutachtete die Treter misstrauisch. „Da kann ich keine zehn Minuten drin Stehen, geschweige denn Laufen."

„Du sollt da drin ja auch weder laufen, noch stehen", lachte die Schwarzhaarige mit einem Zwinkern und bedeutete ihr, sie anzuziehen.

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln tat Mione wie ihr geheißen wurde. Natürlich passten ihr die Schuhe wie angegossen; sie zwei hatten dieselbe Größe. Bei dem winzigen Mantel war sie jedoch skeptischer.

„Zieh das hier aus", sagte Daria und zupfte leicht an ihrem durchsichtigen Morgenrock, während sie die Gürtelschnalle an der Taille des Mantels öffnete.

Der Lockenschopf tat erneut wie ihm geheißen wurde und zog den dargebotenen Fetzen Stoff schließlich über. Am Busen schloss der Mantel nur dürftig und natürlich war er auch viel zu kurz an und um ihre deutlich breiteren Hüften zu eng. Doch es sah überraschenderweise verdammt gut und verrucht aus.

„Das ist gut", lächelte sie und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Ja, ist es. Eine Sache würde ich jedoch noch machen", grinste Daria.

„Was?"

„Lass mich deine Augen etwas dunkler betonen."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und betrachtete sich einen Moment skeptisch im Spiegel. Sie nutzte nur selten Make-Up. Aber, sie sprang auch selten halbnackt und in Mörder-Tretern durch die Gegend um ihren Verlobten zu verführen. Warum also nicht?

„Okay", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder wartend aufs Bett, während die Schwarzhaarige erneut verschwand, um die nötigen Utensilien zu holen.

Keine 15 Minuten später war sie fertig und sie sah zugegebener Maßen nicht mehr so aus wie sie selber. Und sie gefiel sich verdammt gut.

„Okay?", fragte Daria kichernd und starrte über ihre Schulter hinweg in den Spiegel.

„Okay", schnurrte sie grinsend.

Daria klatschte erfreut in die Hände und schritt zurück um ihr Platz zu machen.

„Kannst du den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum überprüfen? Ich möchte so nicht unbedingt jemanden über den Weg laufen", sagte sie und zupfte einen Moment unbehaglich am Saum des Mantels rum. Natürlich wurde er dadurch nicht länger.

„Klar", sagte Daria und lief los.

Weitere 10 Minuten später stand sie mit Flohpulver und Anti-Haft-Zauber ausgestattet im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes – nur diese waren seit einem unangenehmen Zwischenfall vor einigen Jahren noch an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen – und war bereit ihre kleine Reise anzutreten.

„Dann erwarte ich dich mal nicht vor morgen früh zurück", kicherte Daria und zwinkerte ihr winkend zu.

Mione lächelte aus tiefschwarz geschminkten Augen zurück, warf das Flohpulver zu Boden und sprach laut und deutlich Rons Adresse aus.

-v-

Sekunden später wirbelte es sie herum und sie landete unsanft auf Rons viel zu grobem Kaminvorleger. Sie hatte das Ding aus Basten nie gemocht, doch gerade jetzt hatte es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ihren Hintern wund gescheuert.

Leise stöhnend richtete sie sich auf, wobei sie sich am Sessel direkt neben dem Kamin hochzog. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre sie schon ewig nicht mehr hier gewesen. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass sie vor einigen Jahren fast jeden Tag nach der Schule hierher zurückgekehrt war.

Eine Sekunde ärgerte sie ihr recht ungalantes Ankommen, an dem diese elenden Schuhe schuld waren, aber komischerweise schien er ihre lautstarke und unbeholfene Ankunft gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Viel mehr: Er war offensichtlich gar nicht zuhause.

„Ron?", rief sie leise in die Dunkelheit hinein und schaltete das Licht an.

Nichts…

Resigniert seufzend klopfte sie sich die minimalen Spuren der Reise – die der Anti-Haft-Zauber nicht hatte vermeiden können – ab und ließ sich dann auf dem Sofa nieder.

Sie würde wohl warten müssen…

Doch wahrscheinlich hatte sie das verdient…

-v-

Über fünf Stunden, drei abartig romantisch-kitschige Filme – der Fernseher war ein Geschenk gewesen - und die ganze Packung Zuckerpfeile, die achtlos auf seiner Fensterbank gelegen hatten später, hockte sie immer noch halbnackt auf diesem blöden Sofa und wartete.

In nichts weiter als einem kratzigen Mantel und Unterwäsche bekleidet. Die Schuhe hatte sie mittlerweile ausgezogen, da es selbst im Sitzen nicht erträglich gewesen war.

Und sie musste es zugeben, sie war verdammt wütend.

Zu Beginn hatte sie gedacht, er würde vielleicht etwas später von der Arbeit kommen, doch nachdem sie zwei Eulen nach ihm geschickt hatte und er immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, schien ihr die Geduld langsam aber sicher auszugehen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal auf ihre Nachrichten geantwortet.

Sie seufzte, zog einen weiteren Umschlag und ein weiteres Blatt Papier hervor und begann erneut zu schreiben.

_Mein herzallerliebster Ron, _

_was immer dich aufhält, sollte wirklich verdammt wichtig sein._

_Ich werde noch genau eine Stunde auf dich warten: Halbnackt!_

_PS: Falls du es dennoch nicht für nötig hältst mich mit deiner Gegenwart zu beglücken, wünsche ich dir an dieser Stelle noch einmal einen wundervollen Valentinstag!_

_Mione_

Schnaubend betrachtete sie noch einmal die Zeilen, die wenn man genau hinsah nur so vor Wut trieften. Doch sie rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass er es entsprechend entziffern würde.

Mit zittrigen Händen band sie der Eule den Brief um, starrte auf die flimmernde Röhre vor ihr und schob sich gleich zwei Pfeile in den Mund.

-v-

Mit Nerven so dünn wie Nylonschnüre stieg sie schließlich um kurz nach Mitternacht zurück in den Kamin und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Halbnackt aber in keinster Weise angefasst, ausgepackt oder gar befriedigt.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie genau diesen Ausgang verdient, doch sie konnte und wollte es gerade einfach nicht so sehen.

Über sechs Stunden lang hatte sie sich davon abgehalten, vor Wut loszuheulen, denn das hätte ja ihr schönes verruchtes Make-Up versaut. Doch als sie schließlich in den Flammen des Flohnetzwerkes stand und es sie zurück nach Hogwarts schleuderte, gönnte sie sich ein paar hitzige Tränen.

Viel zu schnell kam sie im Gemeinschaftsraum an und zu ihrem Entsetzen verbrannte es ihr fast die unbeschuhten Füße. Kreischend ließ sie sich in den Raum fallen, spürte wie ihre Strümpfe in tausend Laufmaschen zersprangen und nur noch durch das mit Spitzen verzierte Ende zusammen gehalten wurden. Dann legte sich ein angenehm kühler Heilzauber auf ihre leicht versenkte Haut und ließ den Schmerz verstummen.

„Bei Merlin, mein armes Herz", keuchte eine schmerzhaft bekannte Frau vor ihr und ließ sich mit ihrem Zauberstab bewaffnet und erleichternd lachend zurück in den Sessel vor ihr fallen.

Hermione starrte sie entgeistert an. Da saß Blair Grey; und zwar in Malfoys schwarzem Morgenmantel.

„Wir haben die Meldung, dass wer übers Netzwerk kommt viel zu spät registriert und konnten die Flammen nicht schnell genug löschen", sagte Grey, doch in ihrer Miene stand eine merkwürdige Art der Belustigung.

Der Lockenkopf starrte die zierliche Schönheit, die beinahe ins Malfoys scheiß Morgenmantel versank, aus großen und hoffentlich noch intakten, schwarz geschminkten Augen an. Grey grinste erst sie, dann jemanden hinter Mione deutlich an.

„Ich bin okay", hauchte Mione und richtete sich langsam und bedacht auf. Ihr rechter Strumpf, der gerade noch nicht ganz so kaputt war wie der andere, gab mit einem Ächzen nach und löste sich ebenfalls in Wohlgefallen auf.

Mione schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und fragte das Schicksal innerlich, warum es sie so sehr hasste. Sie hatte eine blasse Ahnung, wer gerade im Sessel hinter ihr saß und sie brannte nicht wirklich darauf sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Recht hatte. Alles was sie jetzt vermeiden wollte, war ihn anzusehen und ihm ihr halbnacktes Hinterteil entgegen zu strecken.

„Entschuldigt bitte die Störung", hauchte sie an Grey gerichtet, die nun lächelnd den schwarzen Morgenmantel um ihre nicht existente Oberweite zog und sich ein paar Locken in den Nacken warf.

Die Brünette schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und warf Malfoy, der ganz bestimmt hinter ihr saß, ein merkwürdiges Grinsen zu. „Ach was", sagte sie dann.

Erhobenen Hauptes und mit kaputten Strümpfen stolzierte Mione aus dem Raum.

„Deine Schuhe, Granger", schnarrte Malfoy.

Sie blieb stöhnend vor dem Porträtloch stehen und wandte sich dann langsam wieder um. Er vermied es sie anzusehen, während ihre – oder eher Darias – Treter an seiner ausgestreckten Hand baumelten. Sie hatte sie bei ihrer Rückreise nicht an den Füßen, sondern in der rechten Hand getragen und musste sie bei ihrer schmerzhaften Ankunft fallen gelassen haben.

Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, musterte sie ihn kurz. Als er sie ansah lag etwas Eigenartiges in seiner Miene. Mal wieder.

„Danke", hauchte sie matt und nahm die schwarzen Mistdinger an sich.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder um und zwang sich mit durchgedrücktem Rücken und mit ruhigen Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.

Als sie endlich den dunklen Flur erreicht hatte, atmete sie erleichtert aus und musterte sich, auf das Schlimmste gefasst, im Fenster.

Doch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, sah sie immer noch fantastisch aus. Halbnackt und mit zerrupften Strümpfen, aber fantastisch…

*** *** ***

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel: 

Sie hörte ein leises Murmeln, welches scheinbar von der Quidditch-Schönheit stammte. Dann ein erneutes Stoßseufzen und ein fast sporadisches Knarren des vermeintlichen Möbelstückes. Mione presste sich noch näher an den Stein, sie konnte Malfoy nicht hören, aber Grey schien eindeutig involviert zu sein; in was auch immer dort vorging.

*** *** ***

_Huhu meine Lieben… Da ich in den letzten tagen mal wieder geradezu bombastisch vorangekommen bin, dachte ich mir ich poste heute schon direkt das nächste Chapter… ;) Ihr nehmt es mir sicher nicht übel… *lol*_

_Anmerk an dieser Stelle__: Dracos Sicht der Dinge: Ein Chap aus seiner POV ist an der momentanen Stelle dieser Story leider echt noch nicht umsetzbar… Da geht soviel in seinem hübschen Köpfchen vor, dass ich die halbe Story spammen würde… Ich kann euch versichern, dass es Dracos Geschichte in sich hat. Und diese Geschichte hat so wahnsinnig viel mit dem zu tun - oder wird es ab einem gewissen Punkt der Geschichte zu tun haben - was er teilweise in Mione sieht, dass ich jetzt unmöglich seinen Kopf aufmachen kann… *lol* Ich weiß, das klingt ziemlich brutal und ekelig… Ich kann euch aber versichern, dass sich Mione nach und nach immernäher an ihn heranbewegen wird… Und mit ihr gemeinsam, werden wir diese Dinge erfahren… Ich werde überlegen, ob es an einem späteren Zeitpunkt möglich ist ein entsprechendes Chap einzubauen... Ich fürchte aber, das passt frühestens im Epilog… Ojee…_

_Um einige Dinge jedoch vorweg zu nehmen: Denn ihr habt oft danach gefragt… Ganz so gemein will ich ja nicht sein…. Er ist nicht verliebt in Mione; jedenfalls nicht an diesem Punkt der FF… Was nicht heißen soll, dass er es jemals sein wird… *lol**hust* Die zwei sehen sich jetzt einfach mit anderen Augen, als früher… Genau hier setzt der Plot der Story an… Ich bin gespannt wo er uns hinführen wird… *lol* Gut, ich weiß es natürlich schon… Aber, zuviel will ich ja auch noch nicht verraten… ;) Aber, er ist natürlich alles andere, als abgeneigt… Warum auch immer? Das kann ich noch nicht verraten… Sorry… _

_Anmerk No. 2:__ Ich denke, ich werde das Rating in den kommenden Chaptern auf __**M**__ anziehen… Nicht weil die Geschichte erheblich an Details ansteigen wird, aber der momentane Pegel wird sich halten… Und ich möchte auf Nummer sicher gehen… T ist da wahrscheinlich doch etwas zu niedrig… Ich sage das an dieser Stelle, damit alle die, die meine Geschichte nicht favoritisiert haben, nachher nicht auf dem Schlauch stehen und sie vergeblich suchen… :) _

_Wie immer danke ich meinen süßen Betalies India und Ashe und natürlich meinen Reviewern… ich knutsch und knuddel euch alle… Und an alle die, die nicht reviewen wollen: Ich flehe euch an, aka ich hetzte euch Malfoy auf den Hals, wenn ihr es nicht tut… ;) Ich schätze, ab jetzt wird niemand mehr was schreiben… *lol* _

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Ja, du hast es eindeutig richtig enttarnt… *lol* Aber, es muss ja auch ab und an mal etwas *ruhiger* aka langweilig vorangehen… *lol* Also, könnte durchaus sein… Ich komme gerade halt ziemlich gut voran und da kann ich dann ja auch etwas schneller updaten… :) Und ich hoffe Ron war Arschloch genug, auch wenn sie nen paar eklige Schokoherzen bekommen hat… *lol* _

_Die-na: LOL Also, ich muss an dieser Stelle meinen Nick verteidigen: Den habe ich nicht, weil ich so böse bin, sondern weil ich damals - als ich mir diesen Account anlegte - zum ersten mal was richtig Versautes geschrieben habe… ;) *lol* Aber, es passt trotzdem irgendwie… Zu Dracos Sicht: Siehe oben Sweety… :) Und was gab es denn leckeres? Oder halt letztendlich nicht mehr ganz so leckeres? Ojee…_

_HexenLady: Tja… Ja und nein?!? Das nächste Chapter wird aufklären, was nun ging und was nicht ging… Aber, ich denke die Vorschau sagt schon einiges… ;)_

_MissXXX: Bin ich tatsächlich zu schnell für euch… *lol* Konnte ich in meiner schreiberischen Vergangenheit auch eher selten behaupten… *lol* Freut mich übrigens, dass dir die beiden Chaps gefallen haben…_

_Nessi.C: Ja, ich mag so Szenen auch gerne schreiben… *lol* Diese war, fand ich jetzt, übrigens besonders lustig hinzupinnen… Fast so wie Draco und die Waschmaschine in *Desert Rose*… *lach* Zu Dracos Sicht: Da es so viele hier interessiert, siehe oben… :)_

_Hattu: Hey Süße… Nee, also Skype habe ich irgendwie net… Aber, ich guck mal, ob ich es mir nicht vielleicht anschaffen könnte… ;) ja, das mit dem iPot ist ne verzwickte und sicher auch etwas gemeine Geschichte… Dazu kommen wir aber Beizeiten… Das Ding spielt jetzt aber auch nicht die Megarolle… Eher so ne Randrolle… *lol* Und ich bin auch stolz auf dich… *lach* _

_Liz: Ich hoffe es ist okay für dich, wenn ich das etwas abkürze… ;) Soso, dann bist du also auch ne alte Lady… So wie India, Kiggi und ich… *lol* Nee, nur Spaß… man ist ja bekanntlich nur so alt, wie man sich fühlt… ;) Danke übrigens, für die Blümchen…_

_DnA: Vielen Dank… Und ja, ich gebe es ja zu… :P_


	18. Chapter 17

**17. **Schlechte Aussichten

45, 46, 47… Die kleinen weißen Schäfchen sprangen mit merkwürdig grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck immer wieder über den alten Lattenzaun, den sie sich in ihren erhitzten Gedanken vorstellte. Dennoch wollte es sie heute nicht in Morpheus einladenden Arme reißen.

Nicht dass sie jemals hatte Schäfchen zählen müssen. Entweder sie schlief schnell und direkt ein, oder sie schlief gar nicht. Es war schon immer so gewesen. Und heute war wieder eine dieser Nächte, die sich als eine der scheinbar schlaflosen erwies.

Erst hatte sie der immense Ärger über Ron, oder auch über seine Abwesenheit an einem der wohl wichtigsten Tage des Jahres, um ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf gebracht. Doch immer dann, wenn sie sich tatsächlich über sein Verhalten aufregte, wurde ihr ihr eigenes unverzeihliches Verhalten bewusst. Rund zwei Stunden lang hatte sie sich innerlich so sehr aufgeregt und sich in Grund und Boden geschämt, dass ihr schlussendlich sogar speiübel vor Zorn und Scham geworden war.

Also hatte sie sich verboten am heutigen – gerade frisch angebrochenen - Tag noch einen weiteren Gedanken an ihre eigene Dreistigkeit oder an ihren unzuverlässigen und manchmal wirklich verboten dämlichen Verlobten zu verschwenden. Sie würde es sich verbieten, bis sie es soweit wie möglich verdrängt hatte. Und bis er sich bei ihr entschuldigt hatte. Etwa mit einer Tonne roter Rosen, mit sündhaft teurem Schmuck oder einem überzeugenden Stück Poesie. Da sie Rosen hasste, selten Schmuck trug und Ron nichts von wirklicher Poesie verstand, würde dies wohl ewigen Zorn bedeuten.

Aber wahrscheinlich hatten sie beide genau das verdient. Er, der sie in die Arme eines anderen getrieben hatte und sie, die sich bereitwillig in diese gestürzt hatte.

Zähneknirschend öffnete sie erneut die Augen, richtete sich auf und rieb sich das heiße Gesicht. Ihr Kopf begann langsam aber sicher zu schmerzen.

Bereits seit zweieinhalb Stunden versuchte sie einzuschlafen, aber sie nahm sich selber in ihrer endlosen emotionalen Inkompetenz weiterhin den kostbaren Schlaf.

Tief ausatmend genoss sie für einen scheinbar endlos langen Moment die Stille, schloss schließlich wieder die Augen und ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen. Ruhig atmend lauschte sie Hogwarts` wundervollen Nachtgeräuschen – zirpende Grillen, hier und da ein Röhren aus dem verbotenen Wald sowie das leise Murmeln der Gemälde auf den Hauptfluren. Unbewusst sackte sie etwas in sich zusammen. Morpheus konnte kommen.

Dann ertönte ein erschreckend lauter Knall…

Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf, ihr Herz beschleunigte seine Schlagfrequenz merklich. Es war aus Malfoys Zimmer gekommen. Offensichtlich war etwas umgefallen oder jemand war gestürzt.

Mit aller Aufmerksamkeit und angehaltener Luft lauschte sie den Geräuschen.

Nichts…

Vielleicht war Grey ja umgefallen und hatte sich das dünne Genick gebrochen?

Ihre innere Stimme lachte ungewohnt heiter… Und ehe sie sich versah, lachte sie selber…

Ein Knarren, dann ein Kichern aus dem Nebenraum und Mione erstarrte…

Wunderbar, offensichtlich schien jeder heute mehr Spaß zu haben, als sie.

Müde starrte sie in die Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers. Es wirkte heute Nacht entsetzlich fremd und wenig einladend. Doch für einen Moment schien die Stille wieder einzutreten. Ihr Herzschlag, der sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unangenehm beschleunigt hatte, normalisierte sich wieder.

Mione erlaubte sich auszuatmen, nicht jedoch die Augen wieder zu schließen. Hinter ihren Schläfen zermürbte sie der Gedanke, worüber die zwei Aasgeier wohl so ausgelassen lachten.

‚Über dich', kicherte ihre innere Stimme.

Natürlich war das lächerlich, dennoch ließ dieser Gedanke ihren Herzschlag wieder schneller werden. Was sollte Malfoy der Brünetten auch erzählt haben?

Ihr wurde übel bei dem Gedanken daran, was er wohl wie erzählt und ausgeschmückt haben könnte…

Ein erneutes Kichern, das Trappeln von nackten Füßen auf dem Steinfußboden.

Stöhnend schloss sie die Augen, ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen und starrte an den tiefdunklen Baldachin über sich. Mit jedem weiteren Geräusch und jedem weiteren Kichern, hörte sie auch ihr pochendes Herz lauter werden.

Offensichtlich spielten diesen Riesenbabys fangen. Wie amüsant…

Auch wenn sich die Geräuschkulisse beim genauen Hinhören eher so anhörte, als würde nur ein Paar Füße trappeln. Und da es Grey war die kicherte, musste Mione nicht näher darüber nachdenken, wer da trappelte.

Ein müdes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und einen Moment fragte sie sich, warum Grey wohl kichernd vor Malfoy davon lief und warum er das alberne Ding nicht mit einem heiseren Lachen strafte.

Dann kam ihr ein schockierender Gedanke. Dieser wurde untermalt vom schmerzhaften Ächzen eines Möbelstückes, das über den Boden rutschte.

Also, entweder stellten die zwei da gerade das Zimmer um oder…

Mione atmete scharf ein, starrte benommen an die Wand, die sie vom Nebenzimmer trennte.

Ein erneutes Ächzen, dann ein Knall dicht gefolgt von einem weiteren. Anhand des Geräuschepegels vermutete sie, es handelte sich um einen Stuhl und einen Haufen Bücher.

‚Er hat sie auf den Schreibtisch gehievt', ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Und erneut spürte sie Wut in sich aufkochen. Spürte das Blut heiß und wallend in ihren Adern pulsieren. Doch dieses Mal aus einem scheinbar ganz anderen Grund.

Ein erneuter Aufprall – es klang wie ein Möbelstück, das gegen die Wand schlug – riss sie endgültig aus der hasserfüllten Starre. Ruckartig sprang sie aus dem Bett, die Fäuste geballt und angehoben.

Sie würde gegen diese scheiß Wand trommeln, bis es endlich still war… Oder bis sie trommelnd vor dieser eingeschlafen war… Es kam wohl also ganz darauf an, welcher der beiden Fälle eher eintreffen würde.

Ihre Fäuste hatten den kühlen Stein fast erreicht, als etwas wie ein Stöhnen zu ihr durchzudringen schien. Sie hielt beinahe schockiert inne. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich noch einreden können, die zwei würden einfach – um sie zu ärgern – das Zimmer umstellen.

Doch ein Stöhnen ließ die Sache etwas anders aussehen.

Ihre innere Stimme lachte gehässig über den konfusen Gedankengang und Sekunden später fand sie sich, die Handflächen und das Ohr fest an die Steinwand gepresst, wieder. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, wie albern sie gerade aussah; und wie absolut lächerlich sie sich benahm.

Einen Moment spielte sie sogar mit dem Gedanken die Wand mittels Zauber geräuschdurchlässig zu machen. Doch Gott sei Dank war sie noch genug bei Verstand, um darauf zu verzichten. Also presste sie sich fester an die Wand und hielt die Luft an…

Sie hörte ein leises Murmeln, welches scheinbar von der Quidditch-Schönheit stammte. Dann ein erneutes Stoßseufzen und ein fast sporadisches Knarren des vermeintlichen Möbelstückes. Mione presste sich noch näher an den Stein, sie konnte Malfoy nicht hören, aber Grey schien eindeutig involviert zu sein; in was auch immer dort vorging.

Das Lachen ihrer inneren Stimme wurde lauter und während sie sich fest genug gegen die Wand presste, um einfach durch diese hindurchzurutschen, wurde es schließlich mit einem unerwarteten Aufschrei von Grey und einem benommenen Keuchen, welches auch ein schwaches Lachen sein konnte, still…

Für´s Erste…

-v-

„Gott, sei still", jammerte sie schlaftrunken gegen das unerträgliche Summen des Weckers an. Das kleine Ding auf ihrem Nachtisch dachte natürlich nicht im Traum daran und riss sie erbarmungslos aus dem Schlaf, von dem sie in dieser Nacht viel zu wenig bekommen hatte.

Fünf Stunden und vier verdammte Male… Vier verdammte Male…

Ja, sie hatte mitgezählt…

Ihr war kein einzelnes Lachen und auch kein einziges Ächzen der Möbel oder Quietschen des Bettes entgangen…

Sie und Ron hatten es nur ein einziges Mal mehr als zweimal hintereinander getrieben; und das lag daran, dass sie im Winterurlaub in der Schweiz drei Tage lang eingeschneit waren. Danach hatten sie einander fast zwei Wochen nicht angefasst…

Fahrig richtete sie sich auf, rieb sich durch das schmerzende Gesicht und sah sich benommen im Zimmer um. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages warfen ein merkwürdiges Licht auf den Raum. Heute Nacht war ihr jeder Zentimeter fremd vorgekommen, doch jetzt schien alles wieder vernebelt vertraut.

Ihre müden Augen blieben bei einem Blick durch das Zimmer am Mantel und den kläglichen Resten der Strümpfe hängen, die sie gestern Abend achtlos über ihren Schreibtischstuhl geworfen hatte. Sie atmete tief aus und starrte den Stoff und die Fetzen an…

Bis ihr Blick auf die jüngsten Stufenarbeiten des fünften Ravenclaw-Jahrganges fiel, deren Korrekturen sie am Vortag endlich zu Ende gebracht hatte.

Dann rührte sie sich, warf einen letzten Blick auf den Wecker und schwang sich stöhnend aus dem viel zu warmen und einladenden Bett.

Mione musste gestehen, dass sie einen Moment mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte sich für heute krank zu melden. Doch letztendlich ließ ihr Verantwortungsgefühl das nicht zu.

Zwanzig Minuten später schloss sie erschlagen die Zimmertür hinter sich. Natürlich war es erschreckend still auf dem Flur. Sie ging einige Schritte, blieb vor Malfoys Zimmer einen kleinen Moment stehen. Aus dem Inneren kam nichts als Stille.

„Du lauscht?", hauchte Daria hinter ihr amüsiert und sie ließ vor Schreck fast die Arbeiten fallen, die sie gerade in ihren Armen gestapelt hatte. „Warum lässt du den Stapel nicht von den Hauselfen direkt in die Klasse bringen?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige auch direkt passend.

Mione stöhnte gequält auf, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Sie war nach wie vor gegen die Ausbeutung der Hauselfen, auch wenn diese Dinge wie dieses mehr als nur erfreut und freiwillig taten. „Ich lausche nicht", gab sie dann schwach zurück und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Naja, das Interessanteste hat sich eh heute Nacht abgespielt", lachte Daria und folgte ihr langsam.

Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte etwas. „Du hast es auch gehört?"

„Ich war auf dem Flur, da war es nicht wirklich zu überhören. Allerdings glaube ich, dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum gestartet sind."

Gemeinsam blieben sie flüsternd vor dem Ausgang in die öffentlichen Flure stehen, steckten die Köpfe etwas zusammen und behielten Malfoys Zimmertür im Auge.

„Na, das würde mich nicht wundern", gab sie schließlich zischend zurück und funkelte das Holz an, als wollte sie es mental sprengen. Oder eher den Raum dahinter.

Die Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich bin gestern Abend bei meiner Rückkehr regelrecht über sie gestolpert", erklärte sie ihren Einwurf.

„Im Ernst? Hast du sie in flagranti erwischt?", fragte Daria mit großen Augen.

Mione schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Um Himmels willen! Aber, Grey trug seinen Morgenmantel und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie etwas drunter trug."

Noch während sie sprach, wurde sie sich ihrer Worte bewusst. Das war sie tatsächlich nicht. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

„Wie war-", setzte die Schwarzhaarige gerade an, als sich die verfluchte Tür in die Hölle öffnete.

Heraus huschte Grey, erschreckend zierlich und wahnsinnig zerzaust. Sie war ihr gestern gar nicht so winzig vorgekommen. Der schwarze Morgenmantel hing lose um ihre fast nackten Kurven und die Brünette, die unter den Mantel nur einen winzigen schwarzen String trug, hielt in der Bewegung inne, als sie die beiden Frauen wenige Meter entfernt sah.

Hermione musterte sie mit dunklen Augen und ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Daria es komischerweise ebenso tat.

Grey warf einen beinahe unsicheren Blick auf sie, lächelte zaghaft, schlang den Morgenmantel fest um sich und huschte dann an ihnen vorbei, um heftig an der Tür zur Abstellkammer zu rütteln, die sich hier oben befand. Bei dem Gedanken wurde Mione zum ersten Mal seit Tagen nicht unangenehm anders.

Vielmehr lag ihr Blick matt auf Grey, die von der verschlossenen Tür abließ und sich unter ihren Blicken unbehaglich umdrehte.

„Ich wollte in den Waschraum", sagte sie lächelnd, strich sich eine Locke hinters Ohr und huschte zur zweiten Tür. Sekunden später war sie hinter dieser verschwunden.

Aus großen Augen starrten sie beide auf die jüngst verschlossene Tür. Erst als sie das Rauschen der Dusche im Inneren hörten, löste sich Daria aus ihrer Starre.

„Komm, lass uns frühstücken gehen", sagte sie und nahm Mione den Stapel Arbeitshefte aus den verkrampften Armen. „Und die werden wir den Hauselfen übergeben."

Ohne zu widersprechen ließ sie ihre Freundin gewähren. Sie warf nicht einmal ein, dass ihr der Appetit heute wahrlich vergangen war…

-v-

„Wo liegt das Problem, Mister Clover?", fragte sie schroff und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Der angesprochene Schüler sah erneut in sein Heft und blickte sie dann herausfordernd an. In etwa so, wie sie viele der Schüler angesehen hatten, als sie Klassenarbeitshefte nach Muggelart verlangt hatte; und nicht etwa Pergamentrollen.

„Miss Granger, Sie haben mir für den siebten Teil der Aufgabenstellung nur 25 Punkte gegeben. Sam hingegen hat 30 Punkte", sagte der junge Ravenclaw.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, stieß sich vom Tisch ab und schritt zu den beiden Jungen herüber. Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung drehte sie das Heft herum, so dass sie es einsehen konnte und sah Tyler Clover dann direkt in die Augen. „Vielleicht hat er die Aufgabe besser gelöst? Oder wollen Sie mir gerade auf sehr merkwürdige Art und Weise gestehen, dass Sie abgeschrieben haben?"

Der Ravenclaw, der sie manchmal schmerzhaft an Harry erinnerte, runzelte mit wütenden Augen die Stirn. „Das habe ich ganz sicher nicht! Allerdings habe ich die Aufgabe besser gelöst, als Sam!"

„Hey, pass au-", setzte der dickliche, blonde Junge neben dem Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Mister Debrois!", unterbrach sie den Blonden schroff. Dabei war ihr Blick jedoch immer noch auf Clover gerichtet.

Mit einem Seufzen las sie sich die Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen durch, griff sich dann auch Debrois Heft – natürlich unter dessen lautstarkem Protest – und begutachtete auch dessen Antwort.

Dann richtete sie sich lächeln auf, zog ihren Zauberstab und berichtigte die Ergebnisse. Augenblicklich wurden Sam 5 Punkte abgezogen, die Tyler zugesprochen wurden. „Sie haben Recht, Mister Clover."

Der Schwarzhaarige sackte unter dem wütenden Aufschrei seines besten Freundes etwas in sich zusammen.

„Du Arschloch!", fauchte der Blonde.

„Mister Debrois, ich bitte Sie sich zu zügeln. Sonst muss ich wohl weitere Machtwörter sprechen", beinahe triumphierend wandte sie sich wieder zur Klasse um, als sie das Pult wieder erreicht hatte.

Der Blonde sackte wütend in sich zusammen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte mit schmalen Lippen die Tischplatte. Clover tat es ihm mit leerem Blick gleich.

Das Knarren der Tür brachte sie davon ab, einen bissigen Kommentar, der sicherlich auch hätte von Snape stammen können, in die Richtung der beiden Jungen zu werfen. Überrascht sah sie auf.

„Sieh mal einer an! Sievers und Heuer", hauchte sie amüsiert. „Mit Ihnen habe ich heute wahrlich nicht mehr gerechnet!"

Annie Sievers sah sie aus merkwürdig finsteren Augen an, während Sally Heuer sich direkt auf den Weg zu ihrem Platz machte.

„Wir mussten noch etwas mit Mister Malfoy klären. Es ging um unsere geplante Mädchenmannschaft", sagte Sievers schließlich fest.

Mione holte tiefe Luft, setzte gerade zum lautstarken Gegenschlag aus, als ihr jedoch der giftende Blonde dazwischen funkte.

„Wann hast du mal nicht was mit _Malfoy_ zu klären, Annie? Du stalkst ihn doch eh den ganzen Tag", knurrte er mit feuerrotem Gesicht.

„Für sie immer noch _Mister_ Malfoy", verbesserte sie ihn zu ihrer Überraschung schroff. Doch Debrois bedachte sie nur mit einem bösen Funkeln.

Dabei musste sie beinahe herzhaft lachen. Debrois war sichtlich verliebt in Annie Sievers, die wiederum zurzeit sichtlich verliebt in Malfoy war. Der kleine Blonde konnte seine Abneigung gegenüber dem großen Blonden nicht einmal im Ansatz verbergen.

„Laber keinen Scheiß, Sam", warf Sievers nun mit hochroten Wangen zurück. Einige der Jungen kicherten.

Der Blonde lachte heiser auf. „Oh Mister Malfoy! Ich habe das Interview in der Teenwitch gelesen. Sie sind so clever…", schien er Sievers nachzuahmen, denn er sprach mit bedenklich hoher Stimme, was das junge Mädchen nur noch mehr erröten ließ und die Klasse in schallendes Gelächter versinken ließ.

„Er ist so gutaussehend, Sally. Er ist mein absoluter Traummann…", stachelte Debrois weiterhin mit piepsiger Stimme nach und Sievers schossen die ersten Tränen in die Augen.

„Mister Debrois! Sie werden augenblicklich den Mund halten und Mister Filch heute Nachmittag beim Putzen von Mister Malfoys Umkleidekabine helfen!", warf Mione schließlich ein; zugegeben etwas spät. Aber, für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das kleine Schauspiel amüsant gefunden.

Sally tätschelte ihrer zitternden Freundin die Schulter, während der Blonde mit wutverzerrter Miene aussprang. „Ich werde die scheiß Kabine dieses Wichsers ganz sicher nicht putzen!"

„Mister Debrois!", donnerte Hermione. „100 Punkte Abzug für eine Beleidigung gegen das Lehrpersonal! Und sie werden einen Monat nachsitzen. Die Aufgaben wird ihnen…" ‚Der Wichser', kicherte ihre innere Stimme. „Mister Malfoy geben."

Sam Debrois zitterte vor Wut, schien sich jedoch jeden weiteren Kommentar zu verkneifen. In der Klasse war es augenblicklich totenstill…

Sie konnte sich ein schwaches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sich vorstellte, dass der kleine Blonde mit dem großen Blonden zusammen Fanpost oder ähnliches beantworten musste. Gott, das würde sie Malfoy glatt noch zutrauen.

Die Uhr an der hinteren Wand schlug das Ende der Stunde an und die gesamte Klasse verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Allen voran Debrois.

Sie musste gestehen, der Junge war ihr irgendwie sympathisch…

*** *** ***

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

„Und das bedeutet nun was? Dass ich und mein Partner keine Ahnung haben, nur weil wir es nicht bis 5 Uhr morgens wie die Karnickel treiben und treiben und treiben. Vier Mal am Stück?"

Er ließ das Buch wieder sinken, sah sie mit mehr als nur amüsierter Miene an. „Sag mal, führst du Buch über mein Sexleben?"

*** *** ***

_Huhu… Ich hier mal wieder… ;)_

_Also, ich denke mit dem nächsten Chap werde ich ins Ratin M wechseln... Das wird nämlich wieder etwas weniger *__**langweilig**__*… *lol* ;) Falls ihr versteht was ich meine… hehe…_

_Wie immer möchte ich mich natürlich bei meinen lieben Betamäusen India, Kiggi und Ashe bedanken. Und bei all meinen Lesern; vor allem denen, die mich dieses wissne lassen. Ich knutsch und knuddel euch alle (ob ihr es jetzt wollt oder nicht). __**Und ich flehe weiterhin um Revs**__… Büdde, büdde, büdde… ;)_

_HexenLady: Du wirst lachen, sowas in der Art schwebte mir nen Moment auch vor… *lol* Allerdings entschied ich mich dann für die Version, wo sie ihm später über den Weg läuft. Passte besser in den Gesamtplan. :)_

_Princess-Frances: Huhu… Ach, das macht doch nix… Solange ihr mich nicht ganz links liegen lasst; was dann aber wohl auch irgendwie wieder an mir – bzw. meinen Schreibkünsten – liegen würde… ;) Danke übrigens, für die extra lange Rev. *freu* Oh ja, das mit der gebrochenen Nase war auch eine meiner Lieblingsstellen. Das war wirklich amüsant zu schreiben; und meinen Beta-Mädels gefiel es auch sehr gut. :) Ach, das mit den Ideen ist so´ne Sache. Ich bin wahnsinnig kreativ, wobei das Augenmerk auf wahnsinnig liegt… *lol* Da helfen mir dann wirklich meine Mädels, die sicherlich schon über manche verrückte Idee die Nasen gerümpft haben… *lol* Und das mit den Oreos: Mione liebt sie (und ich übrigens auch… JamJam), das kam in dieser Version wie ich gerade feststelle nur gar nicht so raus!!! Ojee…Im Grunde ärgert sie sich eher darüber, dass das einzige, was ihr gefällt von ihren Eltern stammt… ;)_

_Die-na: Oh ja, ich bin eindeutig diabolisch… *lol* Ich wollte da gerade ganz amüsiert ne aktuelle Story über meine diabolische Ader erzählen, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich dann zuviel über die Art des Endes erzählen muss…. *lol* Da hast du´s… Ich bin böse… Kohlroladen…. Mhhmmm, lecker…. Ich bin auch so´ne faule Socke… bei mir gibt´s auch nur schnellen (oder auch Faulen) Kram…_

_Hattu: Huhu Sweety… Schön, dass du noch a bist… ;) Also, ich mochte dieses Visual auch… *lol* Und wo Ron sich rumtreibt? Dazu kommen wir später… hehe…_

_MissXXX: Ja, das hatte ich als Antwort gehofft… hehe… *rotwerd* na, abwarten… So wirklich verliebt ist Mione ja auch noch nicht und wie sagt man so schön? Liebe braucht Zeit… Oder so was… *lol*_

_Anna: Schön von dir zu lesen… :) Oh ja, ich denke auch, dass Mione ihn sich klargemacht hätte… Malfoy ist halt auch nur ein Mann… hehe… ;)_


	19. Chapter 18

**18.** Holding the candle

Schweren Schrittes schlich sie in den wollig warmen Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ den frischen Stapel Pergamentrollen auf den kleinen Arbeitstisch abseits fallen.

Gott, sie war so entsetzlich müde…

Die Welt schien sich um ihren wattierten Verstand zu drehen. Es war zum Haare raufen; und genau das hatte sie heute ungefähr 500 Mal getan.

Zudem hatte sie heute gefühlte 30 Tassen Kaffee intus. Realistisch gesehen waren es _nur _um die 15 Tassen gewesen. Und ganz sicher hätte sie diesen Tag ohne nicht überlebt. Obwohl sie sich dennoch fragte, wie sie die letzten Stunden überstanden hatte ohne tot umzufallen. Sie brauchte ihren Schlaf; mehr als alles andere. Sie war einfach nicht dafür gemacht die Nächte durchzumachen. Dazu war sie viel zu sehr auf einen klaren Kopf bedacht.

Und gerade war ihr Kopf alles andere als klar. Sie sehnte sich nach der Wärme ihres Bettes und der Entspannung des Schlafes. Doch leider lag dieser gerade scheinbar ferner denn je. Sie musste einen Stapel Hausarbeiten korrigieren. Und einen weiteren Stapel Strafarbeiten, die sie einer Horde Slytherins in der letzten Woche aufgebrummt hatte.

Stöhnend ließ sie sich auf einen der wundervoll gepolsterten Stühle fallen, raufte sich die Haare zum 501. Mal und massierte sich die schmerzenden Schläfen.

Ein leises Lachen riss sie aus ihrem Elend.

Überrascht sah sie auf.

„Malfoy? Was machst du hier?", presste sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und taxierte ihn aus müden und schweren Augen.

Er hatte es sich scheinbar der Länge nach auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht und warf ihr über die Lehne hinweg einen amüsierten Blick zu. Für Miones Blick deutlich zu amüsiert. „Ich lese! Und lass mich raten, dich rafft es endlich dahin?"

Sie schnaubte, strich sich einige der verwirrten Haare aus der Stirn. „Sehr witzig! Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich später zum Lachen in den Keller gehe."

„In die Kerker", verbesserte er gehässig auflachend. Sein Blick lag dabei stur auf dem Buch, welches er scheinbar auf seinem Schoss balancierte.

Sie blickte überrascht auf seine nackten Füße, die über die Sofalehne baumelten. Ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Malfoy hatte erstaunlich schöne Füße.

Schnaubend schüttelte sie den Kopf über den absurden Gedankengang, den sie beinahe laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Was?", krähte sie dann aus trockener Kehle.

Er atmete lautstark aus und richtete sich etwas auf. „Meines Wissens nach gibt es keine zugängigen Kellerräume. Jedenfalls keine offiziellen. Entweder gehst du also zum Lachen in die Kerker; die Kellern sehr ähnlich sind. Oder du begibst dich in die geheimen Gänge unter dem Schloss. Jedoch solltest du in diesem Fall auf der Hut sein. Man sagt wer sich dort unten verirrt findet nie wieder zurück!" In seinem Gesicht lag purer Spott, seine grauen Augen funkelten mehr als nur erheitert.

Mione holte tief Luft, entrollte eine der Pergamentrollen und ließ sich tiefer in den weichen Stuhl sacken. Ihr ermatteter Körper ächzte nach Schlaf. „Malfoy, mir fehlt heute wirklich die Kraft für deine Spielchen!"

„Ja! Genügend Schlaf wirkt da manchmal Wunder", hauchte er spöttisch, ließ sich zurück auf´s Sofa fallen und schlug das Buch wieder auf.

„Oh ja! Schlaf hätte ich heute Nacht wirklich gut gebrauchen können. Leider war er mir aufgrund des Lärms, den du und dein flachbrüstiges Brünettchen verursacht haben, nicht vergönnt", fauchte sie zurück.

Er ließ das Buch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sinken und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Bist du etwa neidisch, weil Wiesel nicht einmal genug Ausdauer hat um dich bis nach Mitternacht zu beschäftigen?"

„Sehr cleverer Zug, Malfoy! Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Rons Ausdauer ist perfekt", versuchte sie zurück zu schnappen, doch es klang bei Weitem nicht so schneidend, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Sie hoffte es würde ihm entgehen.

Er lachte bitter. „Das wage ich zu bezweifeln, Granger!"

„Ach ja? Was weißt du schon von den Dingen, die in einer wahren Beziehung zählen, Malfoy! Da ist nicht Ausdauer der entscheidende Faktor. Da spielen Vertrauen und Nähe eine viel größere Rolle", zischte sie.

„Granger, ich hatte ebenfalls Beziehungen! Und ich kann dir versichern, meine Ausdauer hat auch unter Vertrauen und Nähe nicht gelitten."

„Und das bedeutet nun was? Dass ich und mein Partner keine Ahnung haben, nur weil wir es nicht bis 5 Uhr morgens wie die Karnickel treiben und treiben und treiben. Vier Mal am Stück?"

Er ließ das Buch wieder sinken, sah sie mit mehr als nur amüsierter Miene an. „Sag mal, führst du Buch über mein Sexleben?"

Sie spürte wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. „Natürlich nicht! Ich führe Buch über meine Schlaflosigkeit! Und leider wurde diese gestern durch dein Sexleben verursacht!"

„Dann schaff dir ein eigenes Sexleben an. Du wirst staunen, wie gut man nach einem guten Fick schlafen kann!"

„Gott Malfoy, du hast keine Ahnung von meinem Sexleben!"

„Ich habe sehr wohl eine Ahnung. Allein die Tatsache, dass du in _diesem Aufzug_ überhaupt noch zurückgekommen bist, sagt mir was für eine Schlaftablette Wiesel sein muss." Er bedachte sie bei diesen Worten mit einem anzüglichen Blick, versenkte ihn dann jedoch Sekunden später wieder in den Wälzer auf seinem Schoss.

Mione wollte einen Moment zurückschnappen, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass das so etwas wie ein Kompliment gewesen war. Ein sehr schräges, doch immerhin stammte es aus Malfoys Mund. Vielmehr als das, was es aussagte verwunderte sie, dass er es überhaupt gesagt hatte.

„Hör auf zu spielen", murmelte sie also errötend.

Er erwiderte nichts, doch sie konnte ihn schwach grinsen sehen.

Endlos lange Minuten versuchte sie die Schamesröte und das merkwürdige Gefühl in ihrem Bauch zu verdrängen. Ebenso kämpfte sie gegen den Drang an, ihn klammheimlich zu beobachten. Sie wusste er würde es in jedem Fall merken.

Als sie es schließlich rund eine Stunde später geschafft hatte, sich voll und ganz in die Hausarbeiten vor ihr zu vertiefen, kam ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke, der sie aus der Konzentration riss.

„Verdammt", fauchte sie und er blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Jetzt hätte ich fast vergessen dir zu sagen, dass Sam Debrois für einen Monat bei dir nachsitzen muss."

„Wer ist das?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Ein 15-jähriger Ravenclaw. Er ist meines Wissens nach nicht wirklich am Quidditch interessiert, daher wirst du ihn nicht kennen", erklärte sie und entschied sich dann dazu, die Arbeit für den heutigen Tag zu beenden. Ihre Augen schmerzten und tränten so sehr, dass sie kaum mehr die Schrift erkennen konnte.

„Warum muss ich mich dann mit ihm herumschlagen?", fragte Malfoy schneidend.

Sie stöhnte, rollte eine der Pergamentrollen auf. „Weil er wegen dir nachsitzen muss."

„Wegen mir?"

„Er hat dich beleidigt. Weil seine Flamme wahnsinnig in dich verschossen ist."

Er runzelte die Stirn, dann wurde sein Grinsen unsagbar breit. „Er ist also in dich verschossen?"

Ihr müder Kopf brauchte viel zu lange, um das Gesagte zu begreifen. Dann funkelte sie ihn wütend an, musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen eine der Rollen nach ihm zu werfen.

„Schlechte Idee", schien er ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Sein scheiß Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Du bist so ein blasiertes Arschloch, Malfoy!"

„Ich weiß… Heute Gott, morgen Arschloch… Granger, du bist manchmal wirklich sprunghaft!"

Schnaubend stand sie auf, zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger. „Fick dich!"

Ein heiseres Lachen entkam ihm. „Granger, ich bin entsetzt! Seit wann kennst du so böse Wörter?"

„Fick dich einfach", keifte sie erneut.

„Nicht nötig! Es gibt genug Ladys, die das gerne für mich übernehmen", in seiner Miene lag etwas viel zu Selbstüberzeugtes.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, bedachte ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Um ehrlich zu sein mein Lieber: Ich für meinen Teil würde das mit deiner Ausdauer nicht bezeugen!"

Die Selbstherrlichkeit in seiner Miene verschwand, sie verdunkelte sich.

Zufrieden wandte sie sich um, schritt mit wiegenden Hüften zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Sie spürte seinen Blick im Rücken. Und genau das bescherte ihr mehrere Schauer, die sie sicherlich umbringen würden; wäre die Müdigkeit nicht gerade stärker.

„Granger", hörte sie ihn hinter sich sagen, als sie das Porträtloch beinahe erreicht hatte. Einen Moment dachte sie nicht einmal daran sich umzudrehen, doch er fuhr fort: „Heute Nachmittag hat eine ziemlich verdrehte Eule einen Brief für dich abgeliefert."

Verwundert wandte sie sich um. Ein schwaches „Oh", auf den Lippen.

Ohne sie anzusehen deutete er schwach auf den Tisch in der Leseecke. Dort lag ein kleiner, verschmutzter Umschlag.

Offensichtlich hatte sie Fips, die neue/alte Hauseule der Weasleys abgeliefert.

Also stammte er wahrscheinlich von Ron…

Sie spürte Malfoys Blicke erneut in ihrem Rücken, als sie den Umschlag öffnete.

_Hallo Schatz,_

_es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid. Ich saß mit Fred bis mitten in der Nacht in Hogsmeade fest. Du weißt ja, es ist nicht mehr lange hin, bis wir das Geschäft dort eröffnen werden._

_Vielleicht kann ich das wieder gut machen? Lass dir etwas Romantisches einfallen und sag mir was, wann und wo! Ich werde ganz sicher da sein._

_Ron_

Sie runzelte schwach die Stirn. Der Ansatz war gut, aber dennoch war sie nicht wirklich zufrieden. Doch da sie immer noch Malfoys elenden Blick spürte, zwang sie sich überschwänglich zu lächeln, fächerte sich mit dem Briefchen etwas Luft zu und warf dem Blonden hinter ihr einen überheblichen Blick zu.

„Lass mich raten? Ronnie hat sich endlich von dem 2 Minuten Fick gestern erholt und ist bereit für eine zweite Runde", sagte er grinsend.

Sie zeigte ihm erneut den Mittelfinger und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

-v-

Zwei Tage später fand sie sich bei einem kleinen Italiener mitten in London wieder. Es war _ihr_ Restaurant, hier hatten sie in den vergangenen fünf Jahren so manchen schönen Abend verbracht und hier hatte Ron ihr vor fast zwei Jahren einen Antrag gemacht.

Sie wusste es war weder besonders einfallsreich, noch war es etwas Neues. Doch ihr war auf die Schnelle nichts wirklich Besseres eingefallen. Und wenigstens gab es hier das beste Tiramisu Londons.

„Miss? Möchten sie noch einen Drink?", fragte der Kellner lächelnd und sie sah stöhnend auf. Das Pärchen am Nebentisch sah sie mitleidig an.

„Ich nehme noch ein Glas Rotwein", sagte sie und schaute sich zum scheinbar 100sten Mal die Speisekarte an. Dabei kannte sie diese bereits seit fast einem Jahr auswendig.

Ihre Wut erreichte gerade ein ganz neues Level, als Rons feuerroter Schopf endlich im Eingang erschien.

Sie atmete erleichtert aus.

„Es tut mir leid, ich-", begann er, während er völlig außer Atem seine Jacke über die Stuhllehne warf.

Sie sog schneidend die Luft ein. „Es tut dir leid? Ron, du bist fast zwei Stunden zu spät?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du heute nur hier bist um rum zu zicken, gehe ich lieber gleich wieder!"

Sie wich beinahe entsetzt etwas zurück. So hatte er noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. Nicht ein einziges Mal, in diesen vergangenen sieben Jahren in denen sie ihr Bett und ihre Gefühle geteilt hatten.

„Ich zicke nicht", hauchte sie.

Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, griff ebenfalls nach der Speisekarte. „Tust du doch."

Mione schüttelte schwach den Kopf, vergrub sich abermals in der Speisekarte. „Ich gebe zu, ich bin verletzt. Ich habe heute schon zum zweiten Mal auf dich gewartet."

„Du hättest dich anmelden können. Dann hätte ich dir gesagt, dass ich nicht kann", sagte er in ungewohnt kaltem Tonfall.

Sie sah auf, strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Es war Valentinstag, Ron."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Wir haben diesen Tag noch nie gefeiert. Du magst diesen Tag nicht einmal! Warst es nicht du, die diesen Tag als Tag des reinen Kommerzes betitelte, Hermione?"

Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Das mag sein, aber ich habe dir mehrmals geschrieben… Du wusstest, dass ich auf dich warte, Ron!"

„Ich habe zu tun! Wir müssen die Eröffnung vorbereiten, wir brauchen neues Personal und wir brauchen neue Ideen um _Huxleys_ auszustechen", fauchte er.

_Huxleys _war eine neue, weltweite Scherzartikelkette, die _Weasleys_ langsam aber sicher von ihrer momentanen Spitzenposition verdrängte.

„Möchten die Herrschaften bestellen?", unterbrach der Kellner sie lächelnd.

Mione sah ihren zornesroten Verlobten einen Moment an.

„Ich hätte gerne die Lasagne und ein Glas Bier", sagte Ron schließlich ohne sie auch nur ein weiteres Mal anzusehen.

Sie starrte ihn immer noch einen Moment an, ihr Herz begann zu pochen. Irgendetwas in ihr flüsterte, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Das noch mehr zerbrochen war, als es bereits beim letzten Mal der Fall gewesen war.

Und plötzlich verspürte sie den Drang es ihm entgegen zu brüllen.

‚Ich habe mit Malfoy geschlafen!'

Nicht etwa um sich selber ein reines Gewissen zu schaffen. Nein, um ihn zu verletzen. Aber vor allem um eine Regung zu erzielen. Sie wusste nicht wirklich welche…

Sie schluckte, sah Ron mit steinerner Miene an. Doch innerlich schien sie zu sterben. „Ich hätte gerne die Penne con la Rucola, als Nachtisch Tiramisu und ein weiteres Glas Rotwein", sagte sie dann und starrte in die Karte.

„Du weißt dass ich es hasse, wenn du nach Knoblauch stinkst", fauchte Ron, als der Kellner schließlich mit der Bestellung von dannen gezogen war.

Sie lächelte matt, nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich heute mit dir nach Hause kommen werde, Ron. Es sollte dich also nicht weiter stören."

*** *** ***

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

Sie wirbelte erneut herum, stürmte auf ihn zu, fest damit rechnend, dass er zurückweichen würde. Dummerweise tat er das nicht und sie prallte grob gegen ihn. Die plötzliche Nähe ließ ihre Knie für einen kurzen Moment weich werden.

*** *** ***

_Huhu ihr Lieben… Ich bin es mal wieder… ;) An aller erster Stelle muss ich mich entschuldigen: Ich habe mich vertan. Das weniger *Langweilige* ist leider erst im nächsten Chapter zu finden… Aber, wenn dieses Kapitel hier genug Anklang findet, finde ich morgen sicher die Zeit und Lust euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen…hehe…_

_Wie immer möchte ich mich an dieser Stele ganz besonders bei meinen lautstarken und geigenden Lesern und natürlich bei meinen Betaleserinnen Ashe und India bedanken. Mädels, ihr seid echt die Besten und eure Geduld ist goldwert. *knuddelundknutsch*_

_One77: *lol* Na, gab´s denn da wenigstens was Interessantes zu belauschen??? Hehe… Zu Snape: Ja, das finde ich auch sehr schade… Hermiones Lehrverhalten ist sozusagen mein Tribute an unseren geliebten Tränkemeister… :)_

_HexenLady: Naja, siehe meinem Vermerk im letzten Chap, ist das momentan leider nicht so wirklich umsetzbar. Ich weiß euch allen brennt es auf der Seele, aber ich muss euch – was das betrifft – leider weiterhin quälen… Sorry…_

_Die-na: Das ist echt süß… :P Ja, diese 4 Mal sind ein streng berechneter Wert. *lol* Dazu haben ich, India, ne Freundin UND ein Vertreter des männlichen Geschlechts, der wahrscheinlich darauf verzichten wird genannt zu werden, lange diskutiert... Wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es durchaus möglich ist (auf die Nacht verteilt versteht sich… Malfoy ist ja in dieser Story halt auch nicht mehr der jüngste *gröhl*) auch wenn uns von männlicher Seite versichert wurde, dass das vierte Mal wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wirklich schön wäre… *haha* Naja… *hust* Natürlich könnte Mione sich im Schlafwahn auch verzählt haben… Malfoy wird´s sicher nicht richtig stellen… *weglol* Und ich weiß, dass das alles gerade noch in ganz andere, als eben erwartete und gewünschte, Richtungen geht… Aber, lasst das sadistische Evilchen einfach machen… *böselach* *Hust* Ähm… ja…_

_MissXXX: Freut mich, dass du dich freust… ;) Und ja, sie wird wirklich zu Snape… *lol* Fand ich ganz witzig, weil sie in allen anderen Lehrerstorys meistens eher die nette und coole Professorin ist… Muss ja auch nicht immer sein… ;)_

_Anna: Hallo, schön dich hier zu lesen… :) Ja, ich erspare den Charakteren selten etwas… *lol* *hust* Und, das glaube ich irgendwie auch… hehe… Für Sam und Annie habe ich übriges noch ne mehr oder weniger wichtige Rolle, die ihr im nächsten Chap zu sehen bekommen werdet… _

_Draco´s CoffeeGirl: Na, dann muss ich dir mal ganz doll die Daumen drücken und dich weiterhin fleißig mit kleinen Ablenkungen (zum Anschalten versteht ich) versorgen… :) Ja, Mione tat mir da auch schon fast etwas leid… Aber, so Geschichtchen leben ja von so kleinen Gemeinheiten… hehe… Dass mit Mione und Ron hat seinen Höhepunkt übrigens noch lange nicht gefunden… Ich weiß leider aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schwer man sich da tun kann… Also, damit etwas Gewohntes und Wichtiges gehen zu lassen… Aber, ich hatte ja auch nicht Malfoy… *hust* ;) _

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich schon einmal ne kleine __**Ankündigung**__ loswerden. Hehe… Ich arbeite gerade mit einer sehr guten Freundin an ner ziemlich amüsant/chaotischen und alles andere als *langweiligen* Dramione Story… Das ganze wird ziemlich leichte aber schrägte Kost… Ich lache hier echt teilweise nicht nur beim Lesen, sondern auch beim Schreiben… Natürlich wird das ganze auch was Romantisches haben, aber wir sind beide kleine Sadisten… Was also auch passieren wird, die zwei werden es nicht leicht haben... Naja, aber weniger im tragischen, sondern eher im chaotisch-komischen Sinne… *lol* _


	20. Chapter 19

_**Warning: **__Lemon oder auch – mehr oder weniger detailreiche - heiße Szenen… _

**19. **Falling

Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, fühlte sie sich noch furchtbarer, als sie sich vor drei Tagen gefühlt hatte. Die hinter ihr liegende Nacht war ebenso schlaflos gewesen wie die, in der Malfoy seine Triebe ausgelebt hatte; wenn auch aus ganz anderen Gründen…

Mione wusste, dass ihre Beziehung zu Ron gerade nicht unter den besten Sternen stand. Jedoch schien der gestrige Abend irgendetwas in ihr ausgelöst zu haben. Er hatte sie noch nie so angesehen, geschweige denn so gleichgültig mit ihr gesprochen.

Und so hatten sie heute Nacht mehrmals die Tränen überrascht. Sie hatte sich nicht in die Heulerei hineingesteigert, das tat sie schon nicht mehr seit sie 15 Jahre alt war. Aber, es hatte gereicht um ihr heute gehörige Kopfschmerzen und dieses merkwürdige Gefühl der Taubheit zu bescheren.

Mit starrer Miene taumelte sie also annähernd ungeschminkt und nur sehr lieblos gestyled durch die Halle hinaus nach draußen. Sie hatte über Arthur einige Muggelgegenstände organisiert, die sie der Klasse – Gryffindors und Slytherins der siebten Jahrgänge - heute zeigen wollte. Allerdings passten diese Objekte nicht in den Klassenraum.

„Merlin Granger! Du siehst von Mal zu Mal schlimmer aus", ertönte es spöttisch neben ihr, als sie den privaten Lehrergang hinter sich ließ.

„Sieh mal einer an, der Erbsenprinz ist bereits wach. Und was heißt von Mal zu Mal?", gab sie schneidend und spöttisch zurück.

Malfoy runzelte etwas irritiert die Stirn und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch. „Jedes Mal wenn du dich mit Wiesel triffst, siehst du am nächsten Tag erschöpfter und beschissener aus. Im Prinzip würde ich das als Merkmal für Weasleys Bettqualitäten deuten. Aber, immerhin geht es hier um Wiesel", sagte er.

Scheinbar hatte er sich entschlossen ihren bissigen Kommentar zu ignorieren. Oder er verstand nicht wirklich, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Die wenigsten Zauberer kannten muggelübliche Märchen.

„Er heißt Ron… Oder wenigstens Weasley…", zischte sie und blieb auf halber Strecke stehen. Sie wollte mitten in einer Diskussion wie dieser Zusammenstöße mit Schülern vermeiden.

Er blieb ebenfalls stehen, bedachte sie mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen. Jedoch erwiderte er nichts.

Sie stöhnte genervt auf, sah sich einen Moment um. Kein Schüler in Sicht. „Lass mich raten, du denkst nicht einmal daran ihn entsprechend zu betiteln?"

Er lachte. „Richtig! Ganz die Granger, die ich kenne…"

„Mein Gott Malfoy. Es ist erstaunlich, wie überaus freundlich du geworden bist", spottete sie und taxierte ihn.

„Granger, Freundlichkeit ist eine Eigenschaft, die mir nicht liegt…"

„… oder eher, die du nicht besitzt", fügte sie hinzu.

Er nickte zufrieden. „Genau!"

„Ich habe dich anders erlebt. Du kannst auch anders, du-"

„ Da warst du so besoffen, dass du _freundlich_ nicht einmal hättest buchstabieren können! Und ich war so high, dass ich deine Titten viermal gesehen habe", hauchte er lachend.

„Vergiss es einfach", knurrte sie und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Was verschwendete sie überhaupt ihre kostbare Zeit mit ihm?

„Ich würde nicht mal dran denken", konterte er und folgte ihr.

Wütend wirbelte sie herum, so schnell dass er mit großen Augen stehen blieb.

„Warum verfolgst du mich?", fauchte sie.

„Überschätz dich nicht, ich will lediglich runter in die Halle", sagte er leise und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Sie musterte ihn mit dunklen Augen und starrer Miene, setzte sich dann langsam wieder in Bewegung.

„Granger, das was dich plagt nennt man Paranoia", schnarrte er amüsiert.

Sie wirbelte erneut herum, stürmte auf ihn zu, fest damit rechnend, dass er zurückweichen würde. Dummerweise tat er das nicht und sie prallte grob gegen ihn. Die plötzliche Nähe ließ ihre Knie für einen kurzen Moment weich werden.

Entsetzt wich sie zurück und schnappte nach Luft. Als sie sich etwas gesammelt hatte, hob sie anprangernd den Zeigefinger. „Du hast mich geküsst! Du warst es, der die ganze Sache ins Rollen brachte. Und da waren wir nüchtern. Wir BEIDE!"

Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, sah sich dann prüfend um. „Richtig, ich habe dich geküsst. Wahrscheinlich weil ich uns etwas beweisen wollte. Allerdings warst du es, die mir regelrecht die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hat."

Sie lachte heiser auf, sah sich dann ebenfalls um. Dann trat sie näher an ihn heran und senkte ihre Stimme. „Du warst alles andere als abgeneigt. Du hast _hart_ darauf bestanden endlich zur Sache zu kommen."

Er kam ebenfalls näher und wieder schien es ihren Körper unter Spannung zu setzen; es fehlten nur noch die Blitze, die übersprangen. „Du hast ebenfalls erschreckend wenig Zuwendung gebraucht. Lass uns also nicht über unsere beschämenden Triebe streiten, Granger."

Mione wich wütend zurück, funkelte ihn ein letztes Mal an und setzte sich dann ruckartig in Bewegung. Sie konnte gar nicht schnell genug so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen ihn und sich bringen.

„Denk daran, dass Sam Debrois heute Nachmittag in deinen Diensten steht! Er hätte Filch gestern beinahe gelinkt", warf sie ihm schließlich am Treppenabsatz zu.

Er lachte bitter. „Ich habe mehr als genug freiwillige Helfer, die mein scheiß Feld nicht verlassen wollen, Granger! Warum kümmerst du dich nicht selber um deine Problemschüler? Weil es zu viele werden?"

Sie ignorierte seinen letzten Satz. „Kümmere dich einfach um ihn Malfoy! Immerhin hat er dich beleidigt, nicht mich!"

Als sie sich ein letztes Mal umdrehte, schüttelte er einfach nur schwach den Kopf. „Das tust du auch ständig! Wirst du demnächst auch in meinen Diensten stehen?" Seine Miene verzog sich erneut zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Oder tust du das schon?"

„Malfoy, du lehnst dich gerade bedenklich weit aus dem Fenster", blaffte sie errötend.

„Aus diesem Fenster bist du schon längst gesprungen, Granger", warf er grinsend zurück.

Sie wirbelte herum, stieß die Eingangstür erschreckend kräftig auf und flüchtete vor Wut schnaubend und mit sicherlich feuerrotem Gesicht ins Freie…

-v-

„Professor Granger?", flötete Sievers aufgeregt und riss auf dem Stuhl zuckend den Arm hoch.

Mione sah überrascht von der Seite des Buches auf, das sie gerade gemeinsam durchnahmen.

„Miss Sievers, wir befinden uns gerade mitten im Kapitel", hauchte sie schneidend.

Das junge Mädchen wurde einen Moment blass, dann rot und dann wieder blass. Hermione fürchtete, sie würde gleich vom Stuhl fallen, doch dann begann die Kleine endlich aufgeregt zu sprechen. „Heute beginnt doch das Training unserer Mädchenmannschaft. Und ich müsste noch etwas Wichtiges mit Mister Malfoy klären. Daher wollte ich sie fragen, ob ich heute ausnahmsweise eher gehen darf."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und einige in der Klasse tuschelten leise. Es war mittlerweile überall bekannt, wie sie darüber dachte Schüler für Malfoys Training zu beurlauben. Es glich also einem Wunder, dass Annie es wagte zu fragen.

„Bitte! Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre! Ich bleibe bei der nächsten Stunde auch gerne länger und helfe ihnen die Bücher zurück nach oben zu tragen", fuhr Sievers kleinlaut fort.

„Nur weil du hoffst endlich in das heilige Reich zu kommen, vor dessen Pforte du immer zum Stehen kommst", schnappte Debrois dazwischen.

Sievers funkelte ihn wütend an. „Das ist Schwachsinn, Sam. Er ist zu dieser Zeit immer auf dem Spielfeld!"

Debrois begann schallend zu lachen. „_Er ist zu dieser Zeit immer auf dem Spielfeld!_ Hörst du dich eigentlich selber reden, Annie? Du bist eine Stalkerin!"

„Mister Debrois", fuhr Mione ihren Schülern grob dazwischen. Dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte. „Dann machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen", sagte sie schließlich an das Mädchen gewandt.

Sievers lächelte strahlend und Debrois Blick schien sie zu erstechen.

„Mister Debrois, Sie sind ebenfalls entlassen. Begleiten Sie ihre Mitschülerin, damit Sie Mister Malfoy und ihr bei den Vorbereitungen unter die Arme greifen können!"

„Ich denke nicht dran!", fauchte der Angesprochene und ließ sich schmollend halb unter den Tisch sinken.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Mister Debrois, wenn Sie sich nicht auf der Stelle auf den Weg machen, werde ich ihre Strafe auf ein halbes Jahr erhöhen!"

Fluchend und augenblicklich setzte sich der Blonde in Bewegung und verließ gemeinsam mit der nun deutlich ernüchterten Annie Sievers das Klassenzimmer.

Die Klasse begann einen Augenblick lautstark zu murmeln und zu tuscheln und einige Hände schossen hoch. Hermione stöhnte genervt auf, ignorierte diese und vergrub ihren Blick erneut im Buch.

„Wir haben noch zehn Minuten Unterricht meine Lieben. Weiter geht´s mit Kapitel 12."

-v-

Die Stunde hatte gerade geendet und sie begrüßte die willkommene Stille, die ihre schmerzenden Schläfen in der Bibliothek einhüllte. Doch das Schicksal meinte es natürlich mal wieder nicht gut mit ihr und Sekunden später, als sie sich gerade erleichtert seufzend auf ihrem Stuhl hatte zurück sinken lassen, ertönte Debrois erhitze Stimme.

„Professor Granger! Malfoy sagt ich soll mich verpissen", kam er stampfend auf sie zu und Madam Pince bedachte sie beide mit einem strafenden „Psssst."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue drehte sie sich zu ihrem Schüler um. „Das hat er genauso gesagt?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Debrois atmete tief ein, als er sie erreicht hatte. „Indirekt."

Hermione musterte ihn fragend.

„Er sagte, ich soll mich an Ihren Arsch hängen."

„Sagte er Arsch?", fragte sie vor Wut errötend und richtete sich auf.

Nun war es an Debrois die Augenbraue hochzuziehen. „Ich weiß den genauen Wortlaut nicht mehr. Fakt ist, dass er mich weggeschickt hat. Ich hoffe Sie rechnen die verlorene Zeit auf meine Gesamtzeit an!"

Sie bedachte den Jungen mit einem strafenden Blick und deutete ihm an ihr zu folgen. Mit schnellen Schritten machte sie sich auf zum Quidditchfeld, an dem um diese Zeit sicherlich wieder der Teufel los war.

„Professor, ich bitte Sie! Kann ich nicht irgendwas im Schloss putzen? Ich ertrage es nicht, diesem Großkotz jeden Tag eine Stunde dabei zuzusehen, wie er angehimmelt wird!", jammerte Sam schließlich, als das Spielfeld in Sichtweite geriet.

Mione verlangsamte ihren Schritt. „Sie ertragen es nicht Miss Sievers dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ihn anhimmelt", sagte sie und es saß.

Debrois errötete und senkte den Blick.

„Kleiner Tipp, Ihre jetzige Taktik wird Sie nicht weit bringen. Und leider muss ich Sie enttäuschen, wir haben keine Aufgaben im Schloss! Und da Sie Mister Malfoy so liebevoll betitelt haben, ist es nur fair, wenn Sie ihm zur Hand gehen!"

Der Junge atmete lautstark aus. „Er will meine Hilfe eindeutig nicht!"

Heiser lachend beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, als sie eine ganze Traube schwänzender Schüler und Schülerinnen auf den Tribünen sah. Über ihnen in der Luft natürlich der Held des Tages und die 15-köpfige Mädchenmannschaft – inklusive der Ersatzspielerinnen - der Schule.

„20 Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch und macht dass ihr in eure Klassen kommt", bellte sie dem Tumult entgegen. Alle Mienen, mindestens 40 an der Zahl, verfinsterten sich, als sie Mione kommen sahen.

„Ich habe eine Freistunde", blaffte eine junge Gryffindor.

„Dann geh in die Bibliothek und nutze sie zum Lernen", keifte Mione zurück. „Malfoy!", rief sie dann hoch in die Luft.

Natürlich hatte er sie bereits gesehen. Er saß rittlings hoch oben auf dem Besen, die Arme lässig übereinander geschlagen und musterte sie kritisch; sie und Debrois.

„Ich sagte ihm schon, dass ich nichts für ihn zu tun habe", schnarrte der Blonde von oben herab. Debrois schnaubte hinter ihr lautstark auf.

„Komm runter! Sofort! Ich würde das gerne Auge in Auge besprechen", rief sie, als er nicht einmal ansatzweise Anstalten machte herunter zu kommen.

„Wir trainieren gerade, Granger", sagte er schneidend und richtete sich wieder auf.

Zwei der Mädchen über ihnen kicherten hörbar.

„Das sehe ich", knurrte sie und schirmte ihre Augen mit der Hand von der ungünstig stehenden Sonne ab.

Malfoy stöhnte genervt auf. „Ich bin sicher es kann auch bis nach dem Training warten, Granger!"

„Kann es nicht."

„Dann schieß einfach los, ich höre und sehe dich sehr deutlich."

„Ich denke nicht dran es zu dir hoch zu brüllen. Komm runter, damit ich es dir ganz normal ins Gesicht sagen kann."

„Komm rauf. Dann kannst du es mir auch ganz normal ins Gesicht sagen", hauchte er amüsiert. Sie brauchte ihn nicht einmal wirklich zu anzusehen, um zu wissen dass ein fieses Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte.

Das Kichern wuchs zu einem ausgewachsenen Lachen heran.

„Malfoy", gab sie warnend zurück. Doch er machte weiterhin keine Anstallten zu landen. „Bitte!", setzte sie etwas weicher hinten an. Doch innerlich kochte sie.

Er seufzte genervt, setzte dann jedoch endlich zur Landung an. Mit einer schier unglaublich fließenden und eleganten Bewegung war er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf dem Boden, hatte den Besen neben sich gebracht und musterte sie im vollen Stand mit steinharter Miene.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm. „Was fällt dir ein meine Autorität zu untergraben?", fauchte sie.

„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen", gab er matt zurück.

„Ich habe dich gebeten runter zu kommen", sagte sie und wich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. „Und du hast dich vor den Schülern über mich lustig gemacht! Das ist wenig kollegial."

Er lachte herablassend. „Nein, Granger! Du hast mir befohlen runter zu kommen! Wie man es einem Hund befiehlt", hauchte er und seine Stimme klang so bedrohlich, dass ihr ganz anders wurde. „Und ich bin kein verdammter Hund! Und wenn du es noch einmal wagst so mit mir zu sprechen, dann reiße ich dir so hart den Arsch auf, dass du dir selber _in_ den Nacken fassen kannst." Seine Augen funkelten sie dunkel an und er stellte beinahe herausfordernd den Besen neben sich ab. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast, doch seine Miene war steinhart.

Sie zuckte etwas zusammen, fing sich dann aber blitzschnell wieder und riss ihm in einem Anfall von wildem Zorn den Besen aus der Hand. „Wage es nie wieder mir zu drohen, Malfoy", zischte sie und stieß den Besenstiel mit einer temperamentvollen Geste auf die Erde. Die Äste des Endes ächzten unter der plötzlichen Erschütterung und brachen mit einem lautstarken Knacken zu den Seiten weg.

Ein entsetzliches Kribbeln durchfuhr sie, als sie ihn neben sich lautstark einatmen hörte. Sie musterte ihn vorsichtig aus großen, sicherlich rehbraunen Augen und biss sich schwach auf die Unterlippe. Sie musste zugeben, dass hier war nicht geplant gewesen. Alles andere als das…

‚Er wird dich umbringen', lachte ihre innere Stimme.

Einige der Schülerinnen landeten ebenfalls, betrachteten den vollkommen demolierten Dragonheart in ihrer Hand mit entsetzten Gesichtern.

„Granger, auf ein Wort", sagte er neben ihr und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Umkleidekabine.

„I-ich…", stammelte sie doch er wirbelte herum, bedachte sie mit einem Blick aus so beängstigend dunklen Augen, dass sie ihm folgen musste. Sie wusste es gab keine Chance des Widerspruches. Das Kribbeln in ihr wurde bedenklich, während sie auf die Kabine zusteuerte. Der kaputte Besen streifte dabei lautstark an ihrer Seite durch den Dreck.

Er wartete an der geöffneten Tür auf sie, hielt sie ihr mit matter Miene auf.

„Debrois, fang die Klatscher ein. Und ihr macht dass ihr alle von den Besen kommt! Ich will niemanden da oben sehen!", fauchte er an die Schüler gewandt.

Mione trat an ihm vorbei ins Innere der Kabine und stellte den Besen lautlos am ersten Spind ab.

„Ich gebe zu, das war wenig kollegial", flüsterte sie. Sie kam sich gerade wirklich dämlich vor.

Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Tür, musterte sie wortlos. Die Art und Weise wie er sie ansah, machte sie wahnsinnig.

Ja, sie hatte sich wie ein trotziges Kind benommen. Und sie hatte ihn herumkommandiert. Sie gab es stumm zu, warum ließ er nicht also endlich von ihr ab?

‚Weil du nicht vor Ron oder Harry, sondern vor Malfoy stehst', hauchte ihre innere Stimme.

„Was?", blaffte sie schließlich. „Du hast mich auf ein Wort hier rein gebeten und nun schweigst du mich an?"

Er verdrehte mehr als nur sichtlich genervt die Augen. „Granger, weißt du überhaupt was Kollegialität ist?" fragte er dann leise.

Sie schnappte entrüstet nach Luft. „Natürlich!"

Er nickte entsetzlich langsam. „Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Für dich beginnt sie nämlich da, wo sie für dich anfängt nützlich zu werden und hört da auf, wo sie für dich nicht mehr von Nutzen ist."

Nun verschränkte auch sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist eine haltlose Unterstellung."

„Ist es das?", hauchte er herausfordernd und sie spürte, wie sie unter seinem Blick einen Moment winzig klein wurde.

Sie musterte ihn. „Gott, ich kaufe dir einen neuen Besen!", spie sie dann hervor.

Er stieß sich von der Tür ab, kam auf sie zu. „Es geht überhaupt nicht um den Besen! Das kann man reparieren und wenn nicht, dann bekomme ich einen neuen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass du dir _diesen_ Besen wohl kaum leisten kannst!"

Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an und ihr Gesicht färbte sich sicherlich purpurrot. „Jetzt wirst du also auch noch beleidigend UND herablassend in einem. Ich verdiene sehr gut, Malfoy! Sicherlich nicht so gut wie der scheiß Superstar, der hier großkotzig vor mir steht, aber gut genug!"

„Dennoch wage ich es zu behaupten, dass dich das Schätzchen locker drei Monatslöhne kosten wird. Wenn nicht sogar vier", entgegnete er vollkommen ruhig, doch in seinen elenden grauen Augen lag schon wieder dieses amüsierte Funkeln. Und sie waren wieder so entsetzlich dunkel.

Gott, in dieser Farbnuance brachten seine Augen sie irgendwann um…

Sie lachte bitter, strich sich eine verirrte Locke aus dem erhitzten Gesicht. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Kein Besen kostet soviel!"

„Dieser schon, da er eine Maßanfertigung ist", wisperte er herausfordernd grinsend. Sein Blick sprach Bände.

„Oh ja! Natürlich! Dass du dich nicht mit Standartdingen zufrieden gibst hätte ich wissen müssen", spie sie herablassend hervor. Dabei raste ihr Herz entsetzlich.

Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Alle Profis werden mit Maßanfertigungen ausgestattet, Granger."

Sie schnaufte leise, sah ihn schweigend an. Das Kribbeln in ihr wurde unerträglich.

„Du bist sprachlos? Granger, dieses Mal enttäuscht du mich", hauchte er und stieß sich von der Tür hinter ihm ab.

„Ich denke ich bevorzuge es zu schweigen, da ich gerade sicherlich nur Beleidigungen über meine Lippen bringen würde", hauchte sie. Ihre eigene Stimme klang dabei bedenklich dunkel.

„Wo liegt dein Problem? Du bist doch immer beleidigend!"

„Deine nächtliche Fickorgie hat mich schon genug Nerven gekostet", hauchte sie herausfordernd.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist mehrere Tage her und es beschäftigt dich immer noch?" Seine Stimme klang amüsiert, während er immer näher kam.

„Ich bin immer noch angeekelt, trifft es eher", gab sie zynisch zurück und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Malfoy seufzte, funkelte sie an. „Angeekelt oder eifersüchtig?" Er kam direkt auf sie zu, drängte sie gezielt an die Spindreihe, die hinter ihnen lag.

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. „Das hättest du wohl gerne", konterte sie. Sein Gesicht war ihrem viel zu nahe. Sie konnte den unbeschreiblichen Geruch seines Aftershaves mal wieder viel zu deutlich wahrnehmen.

Er lachte nur und als sein Atem sie streifte, zuckte sie unmerklich zusammen. Dann trafen ihre Blicke sich erneut und in ihr schien sich ein Schalter umzulegen. Ihr Herz schien ihre Brust sprengen zu wollen, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Ihre innere Stimme warf ihr etwas zu, doch sie konnte nicht mehr verstehen was es war.

Er stützte sich neben ihr an den Spinden ab, er war entsetzlich nah. Sie drohte unter seiner Nähe zu verbrennen. In seiner Miene lag etwas unglaublich Herausforderndes und doch Verwirrendes.

„Was soll das werden?", fauchte sie schwach. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines, jämmerliches Tier, das in der Falle saß.

Er sah sie aus vernebelten Augen an, nickte dann grinsend. „Gute Frage, Granger."

Und dann küsste er sie. Einfach so und schon wieder; jedoch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Doch lange genug, um ihr Herz aussetzten zu lassen. Um ihr die Luft zu nehmen.

Sie kämpfte gegen den immensen Drang an, ihre Arme um ihn zu legen und ihn an sich zu ziehen.

Schließlich löste er sich wieder von ihr.

„Du bist ein respektloses Arschloch", flüsterte sie rau. Hinter ihren Schläfen rauschte es.

„Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück", gab er heiser zurück und setzte zu einer weiteren, festen und doch flüchtigen Berührung ihrer Lippen an.

Und dieses Mal verlor sie den Kampf gegen sich selber direkt. Wie von selbst legten sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, die Finger ihrer rechten Hand vergruben sich in seinen wirren blonden Strähnen. Die Fingerspitzen ihrer linken berührten das dargebotene Bisschen nackter Haut nur flüchtig.

Als er versuchte sich wieder von ihr zu entfernen, krallte sie sich in seinen Haaren fest, drängte sich im entgegen, um seine Lippen erneut einzufangen.

Grob presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine, öffnete den Mund und ließ ihre Zungenspitze alles andere als vorsichtig vorstoßen. Er tat es ihr gleich und während seine Zunge die ihre gezielt zurück in ihren Mund drängte und das Kribbeln in ihrem Körper sie beinahe auf die Knie zwang, spürte sie auch seine Hand in ihren Haaren.

Malfoy zerrte fast schon schmerzhaft an ihren Locken und drängte sich noch fester an sie. Seine Wärme war benebelnd und ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als er sich so fordernd an sie presste, dass sie seine Härte an ihrem Oberschenkel spürte. Seine Hand wanderte gezielt unter den Saum ihres Pullovers, erzeugte ein gleichmäßiges und doch unerträgliches Brennen auf den Stellen ihrer nackten Haut, die er berührte.

Schließlich löste er sich von ihr und zog ihr den störenden Stoff grob über den Kopf. Sekunden später war auch ihr BH im Nirgendwo des kleinen Raumes verschwunden. Er drückte sie hart mit dem Rücken gegen die Spinde und saugte fest an ihrer Brustwarze, reizte die andere währenddessen mit seinen Fingern.

Keuchend warf sie sich zurück, vergrub ihre Hand tiefer in den silberblonden Strähnen.

Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, sein Gesicht war ein vernebeltes Chaos, während er sie an den Hüften umfasste und sie herumdrehte. Schließlich fand sie sich selber mit dem Gesicht an den Spinden wieder. Das kühle Metal war ein schmerzlicher Kontrast zu der Hitze ihrer eigenen Haut.

Er machte sich mit flinken Fingern an der Schnalle ihres Gürtels zu schaffen und wenige Sekunden später suchte sie mit zitternden Händen, und annähernd splitternackt, Halt an den Spinden. Malfoy war dicht hinter ihr, frustrierender Weise jedoch in kompletter Montur. Doch sie fand gerade nicht die Kraft sich loszureißen. Sie brannte lichterloh…

Spielerisch knabberte er an der Haut ihres Nackens und triezte ihre Brustwarzen so sehr mit den Fingern, dass sie einen Aufschrei unterdrücken musste, der sich ihre Kehle hinaufbahnte.

Ihre Körpermitte brannte und ihre Sicht war merkwürdig verschwommen. Aus weiter Ferne realisierte sie, dass sie sich ziemlich eindeutig in seinen Schoss drängte; was ihm ein selbstgefälliges Lachen entlockte.

„Nicht so ungeduldig", flüsterte er und ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine wandern. Stöhnend warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihn einfach gewähren.

Es war ihr egal, dass sie fast splitternackt und sicherlich mehr als nur billig-willig agierend vor ihm stand und ihm bereitwillig offenbarte, wie sehr sie diese Situation genoss.

Sie biss sich gerade auf die Unterlippe, um ein beschämend lautes Keuchen zu unterdrücken, da er wirklich verboten gute Dinge mit seinen Fingern vollbrachte, als ein Aufschrei von Draußen sie mitten im Geschehen erstarren ließ.

Malfoy war anscheinend der erste, der sich gefasst hatte. Nach einer kurzen Schreckensminute hatte er sich von ihr losgerissen und war – bedacht darauf die Tür nicht zu weit zu öffnen - nach draußen aufs Feld gestürmt.

Mione brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich zu sammeln. Dann zog sie sich so schnell wie möglich an und folgte ihm auf immer noch wackeligen Beinen.

Draußen erwartete sie ein entsetzlicher Anblick; und jegliche Hitze war augenblicklich aus ihrem Körper verschwunden.

„Was ist passiert?", bellte sie Debrois entgegen, der ziemlich blass etwas abseits hockte.

„Sam hat einen Klatscher nach Annie geworfen. Und dann ist sie vom Besen gefallen", sagte eines der anwesenden Mädchen. Ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert.

„Mein Gott", hauchte Mione und kniete sich zu Malfoy, der neben dem blutenden Mädchen hockte und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Holt Poppy", rief der Lockenschopf an einige der Schülerinnen gewandt.

„Schon passiert", sagte Malfoy kurz angebunden. „Nicht einschlafen Annie. Immer schön hier bleiben!", sagte er dann zu der entsetzlich klein wirkenden Ravenclaw die kraftlos vor ihnen im Staub lag.

„Es tut mir leid", wimmerte die Kleine aus trüben Augen immer wieder.

Hermione wurde entsetzlich schlecht, sie wollte nach Sievers zitternder Hand greifen, doch der Blonde hielt sie davon ab. „Wir haben keinen Schimmer was mit ihrem Rücken ist, Granger", sagte er dann leise.

Entsetzlich leise und entsetzlich ruhig…

*** *** ***

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:

Es war komisch mit Ginny darüber zu sprechen. Nicht weil sie ihr nicht vertraute, sondern weil es immerhin auch um deren Bruder ging. Es war einfach mit Daria darüber stundenlang zu fachsimpeln; weil sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machen musste, was sie sagte und vor allem wie Ron dabei wegkam

*** *** ***

_So ihr Süßen… Wie versprochen ging es auch gleich weiter… Wie ihr seht, auch gleich mit etwas schwererer Kost… Denn natürlich wird das Ganze Konsequenzen haben, die aber natürlich auch für den Plot von Nutzen sind… ;)_

_Übrigens geht´s mir heute sauschlecht… Ojee… Naja, mir ging's gestern schon schlecht (Erkältung), aber heute ist es nur noch schlimm…. Mein Kopf bringt mich um und meine Nase fällt mir sicher auch jeden Moment ab. Hat wer Snape gesehen? Ich brauche dringend nen paar Heilpotions… *heul*_

_Mensch, ich muss meinen Dank an dieser Stelle mal regelrecht herausschreien… 9 Reviews und ich habe gleich 1000 neue Ideen für diese Story… *freu* Ich knutsch euch alle (ob ihr jetzt wollt oder nicht) und natürlich knutsche ich auch Ashe und India, die mir mal wieder mit Rat und Tat zur Seite standen… :) _

_Hattu: Hey Süße… Ja, ich komme gerade wirklich sehr gut voran… :) Meinst du Mione ist Snapes uneheliche Tochter? Na ja, wer weiß… *lol* Und was hat Ron denn noch zu verlieren? Verstand hat er ja eh keinen… hehe… _

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Ich denke, das wird sie irgendwann tun: Also, Ron die Sache ins Gesicht brüllen… *lol* Und es ist definitiv eine Szene, auf die ich mich jetzt schon ganz gewaltig freue… Wie du siehst, kommen Ginny und co. übrigens direkt im nächsten Chap wieder ins Spiel.. Und ob Daria was mit Malfoy hat/haben wird? Ja, wir werden sehen, gel? ;)_

_MissXXX: Geteilte Meinung zu Ron, wie ich sehe… Naja, noch kann und will ich dazu noch net viel sagen… Aber, das kommt alles noch… ;)_

_HexenLady: Ja, ist er eindeutig.. Mit Absicht natürlich… ;)_

_Anna: Deswegen mache ich heute auch direkt weiter… ;) Und ja, ich würde Ron auch eindeutig gegen Malfoy eintauschen… *lol* und *fieslach*_

_Nessi.C.: Danke für die Doppelrev… :) Es freut mich, dass dir die Story anscheinend wirklich so gut gefällt… Ungemein, denn auch wenn das Schreiben Spaß macht, geht es ohne Leser dennoch nicht… :) Naja, Ron hat auch mit der Situation zu kämpfen – und er hat ebenfalls seine *Gründe* -, was natürlich (noch) nicht so rüber kommt, da wir eben alles nur aus Miones POV zu sehen bekommen… Aber, er benimmt sich aktuell natürlich wirklich wie das größte Arschloch unter dem Mond… Ich kann dir versichern, in den kommenden Chaptern werden Mione und Malfoy sich etwas *besser* kennenlernen… In jeglicher Hinsicht, will ich jetzt mal behaupten… Und DAS bedeutet sowohl körperlich, aber eben auch emotional… Aber, da wir eben von Mione und Malfoy sprechen, wird es sich um winzig kleine Schritte handeln… ;) _

_Die-na: Ja, besonders gründlich sind wir wohl wirklich… *lol* Sorgenvoll? Ich bitte dich, ich bin doch ein Engelchen in Person… *mitdenwimpernklimper* Siehst du denn meinen Heiligenschein nicht? *lol* Und ja, die Zusammenarbeit ist bereits in vollem Gange… Da die Gute allerdings gerade weitaus weniger Zeit hat als ich, schreiben wir uns erstmal nen kleines Polster… Und mach dir keinen Kopf, ich werde diese Geschichte hier ganz sicher nicht aus den Augen verlieren… Dazu liegt mir mein verdrehter Plot viel zu sehr am diabolischen Herzen… ;)_

_One77: Ja, das war schon recht unverschämt; und ich denke ich wäre auch gegangen und hätte mir Malfoy klargemacht... Oder so was… *lol* Die Wortgefechte sind auch meine liebsten Szenen… Vor allem, wenn so richtig schön die Fetzten fliegen… :) _


	21. Chapter 20

**20. **Geschmiedete Pläne

„Wo zur Hölle sind Sie gewesen?", sagte McGonagall schneidend und musterte sie beide.

Malfoys Blick war dabei starr auf das kleine bewusstlose Bündel im Krankenbett gerichtet, um welches Madam Pomfrey seit einigen Minuten viel ruhiger herumschlich.

Sam Debrois saß kreidebleich in einem der anderen Betten und schluckte nur widerwillig den Beruhigungstrank, den die Heilerin ihm gegeben hatte.

„Sie wird wieder", flüsterte Poppy schließlich erleichtert. „Sie braucht allerdings Ruhe."

McGonagall musterte sie immer noch. „Einige der Schüler sagten Sie hätten nach einer Meinungsverschiedenheit den Platz verlassen?"

Malfoy sah die Schulleiterin an, leckte sich die Lippen und schien schließlich zur Antwort anzusetzen.

Doch Mione kam ihm zuvor. „Es war keine direkte Meinungsverschiedenheit. Allerdings konnten wir uns nicht direkt darauf einigen, wie wir Mister Debrois zur Strafarbeit einteilen sollten. Wir hielten es für besser, diese Sache fernab der Ohren der unbeteiligten Schüler zu klären", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich.

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn.

„Malfoy sagte ihnen, sie sollen alle am Boden bleiben", fügte sie hinzu, verbesserte sich dann, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie sie ihn betitelt hatte. „Draco", sagte sie leise. Es klang entsetzlich, es aus ihren eigenen Mund zu hören und sie sah ihm an, dass es ihm ähnlich ging.

Gott, sie würde seinen Namen ganz sicher nie wieder aussprechen.

„Haben Sie sonst noch etwas hinzuzufügen?", fragte McGonagall schließlich.

Sie schüttelten gemeinsam den Kopf.

„Dann werde ich nun mit Mister Debrois reden und anschließend einen Brief an die Eltern des Kindes aufsetzen. Wenn es wirklich stimmt, dass dieses Mädchen tatsächlich trotz ihrer Aufforderung auf den Besen gestiegen ist, wird diese Sache für Sie und für uns keine Konsequenzen haben. Dennoch erwarte ich von Ihnen, Ihre Dissonanzen in Zukunft so zu klären, dass Unfälle dieser Art vermieden werden."

Die Schulleiterin sah sie merkwürdig wissend an. Sicherlich nicht wissend im Sinne von _Im Bilde was wirklich passiert war_. Aber eindeutig kaufte sie ihnen die Verbündeten- Nummer alles andere als ab.

„Natürlich", sagte Malfoy matt. Sein Blick lag stur auf dem Fußboden der Krankenstation.

Auch Hermione nickte und McGonagall entließ sie mit einem sichtlich ungläubigen und unzufriedenen Nicken.

Malfoy stürmte so schnell aus der Krankenstation, dass ihr beim Anblick fast schwindelig wurde.

„Malfoy warte", rief sie ihm hinterher. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was sie ihm sagen sollte oder wollte.

Doch er dachte nicht einmal daran innezuhalten. Stattdessen beschleunigte er seine Schritte und war Sekunden später aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden…

-v-

Der Regen prasselte in Strömen gegen die große Fensterfront, die sie nun von dem Unwetter da draußen trennte. Einen Augenblick stand sie einfach da, das Wasser tropfte ihr aus den klatschnassen Haaren und ihr durchnässter Mantel schien sich auf den Läufer unter ihr zu entleeren.

„Mione", erklang schließlich eine vertraute Stimme und der ebenso vertraute Rotschopf ihrer Freundin winkte ihr ausgelassen zu; wobei sie sich so weit mit dem Stuhl zurücklehnte, dass der Lockenschopf fürchtete, sie würde jeden Moment nach hinten kippen.

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln schüttelte sie sich das Wasser aus den Haaren und schob sich durch die eng an eng sitzenden Menschen zu ihren Freundinnen durch. Natürlich mussten diese heute am anderen Ende des kleinen Cafes sitzen.

„Ihr habt euch den besten Platz ausgesucht", sagte sie lächelnd, zog ihre tropfende Jacke aus und warf sie über die bereits überfüllte Lehne des vierten Stuhles. Dann ließ sie sich neben Lavender auf dem zweiten freien Platz nieder. „Kommt Parvati heute nicht?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und trank einen Schluck Tee. „Sie muss heute länger arbeiten."

Mione nickte schwach, bestellte sich ebenfalls einen Tee und sah sich dann erneut skeptisch in dem kleinen Muggellokal um, welches sie nun bereits seit gut drei Jahren zu ihrem Stammcafe ernannt hatten. Damals weil fast niemand herkam….

„Es ist der Regen. Es war noch nie so voll", lachte Lavender erklärend.

Mione nickte zustimmend und zwang sich zu lächelnd.

„Wir haben dich die letzten Male wirklich vermisst", sagte die Blonde dann.

Wieder konnte sie nichts anderes, als zustimmend zu nicken. „Ich hatte verdammt viel zu tun", flüsterte sie dann.

Ihre Freundinnen musterten sie, sehr wohl ahnend, dass sie log. Doch ihr war gerade nicht wirklich danach zumute, ihnen ihr Leid zu offenbaren. Zumal sie das unmöglich konnte.

„Wie kommst du an der Schule zurecht? Immerhin hast du in diesem Jahr deine erste ZAG Klasse", schmunzelte Ginny.

Mione lächelte erleichtert. Das war ein Thema, welches sie ertrug. „Gut! Es ist definitiv eine Herausforderung!"

Rund anderthalb Stunden unterhielten sie sich über Belangloses aus Arbeit, Freundeskreis und Familie. Natürlich durfte auch etwas Klatsch und Tratsch nicht fehlen.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber Parkinson wird heiraten", kicherte Lavender schließlich zwischen einem Schluck Saft und einem Bissen ihres Obsttörtchens.

Ginny und auch Mione rissen beide entsetzt und amüsiert die Augen auf.

„Tatsächlich, im Sinne von _wirklich_?", flüsterte Hermione grinsend.

„Wen denn dieses Mal, um Merlins Willen?", fügte Ginny lachend hinzu.

„Scheinbar hat sie sich Malfoy endgültig aus dem Kopf geschlagen", begann Lavender schadenfroh.

Ja, es war die reinste Farce gewesen. Nach Malfoys Verschwinden vor Jahren hatte sich Parkinson bedenklich schnell mit einem ziemlich reichen Franzosen verlobt. Als Malfoy aber zum ersten Mal wieder auf der Bildfläche erschienen war, hatte sie die Verlobung augenblicklich gelöst.

Parkinsons Gründe waren wie ein Lauffeuer umgegangen. Damals schäumte die Gerüchteküche noch nicht über, aber es war viel gemutmaßt worden…

Mione wusste nicht, ob der Blonde jemals den Kontakt zu seiner _Freundin_ aus Kindheitstagen gesucht hatte – nichts sprach ihres Wissens dafür.

Doch schon damals gingen Gerüchte um, dass es wohl stets eine geheimnisvolle Fremde an seiner Seite gab. Heute hatte Mione einen blassen Schimmer, wer diese Fremde gewesen sein konnte. Damals wusste das niemand und es hatte sie für ihren Teil nicht im Geringsten interessiert.

Fakt war jedoch, dass Pansy sich direkt nach Malfoys erneutem Verschwinden wieder blitzverlobte. Dieses Mal mit einem sehr angesehenen aber auch mindestens 15 Jahre älteren Engländer: Alexander Watson.

Natürlich hielt auch diese Verlobung nur bis zu Malfoys erneutem Auftauchen. Da Pansy ihren Liebsten so lange hingehalten hatte, gab es damals jede Menge Gerüchte. Zu jenerZeit waren sich viele sicher, dass Parkinson die heimliche Frau an Malfoys Seite war. Vielleicht sogar seit Jahren…

Natürlich war das Interesse an ihrer Person deshalb groß. Parkinson schwelgte in der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit, die sie damals – nicht zuletzt Malfoys sagenhaften Aufstieg in der Öffentlichkeit wegen – von wirklich allen Seiten genoss. Sie schwieg gekonnt, ließ hier und da jedoch Dinge verlauten, die die Gerüchteküche zum Brodeln brachten.

Wahrscheinlich war für Pansy alles zu schön um wahr zu sein, bis Malfoy auf den Plan kam. Er hatte alles mit einem ziemlich schroffen Kommentar abgewiesen. Laut Lavender sollte Parkinson sich im Anschluss wochenlang nicht aus dem Haus getraut haben.

Mione fragte sich, ob Parkinson damals wohl wusste, dass ihre größte Nebenbuhlerin wahrscheinlich ein Muggel gewesen war. Der Gedanke zauberte ihr ein gehässiges Grinsen ins Gesicht…

„Was grinst du so?", kicherte Lavender.

Sie hatte gerade ausgiebig mit Ginny über Parkinsons neuesten Auserwählten gesprochen: Einen 20 Jahre älteren, hoch angesehenen und steinreichen Schotten. Philius McNeigel.

Hermione sagte sein Name nichts, aber offensichtlich schienen die anderen beiden Mädchen ihn zu kennen.

„Ihr erinnert euch an dieses Muggelgerücht?", flüsterte sie. Sie wusste nicht einmal warum. Es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sich weitere Magier in dieses Cafe verirren würden.

Lavender und Ginny sahen sie einen Moment fragend an.

„Das mit Malfoy und dem Muggelmädchen?", erklärte sie und die Mienen ihrer Freundinnen klärten sich auf. Also fuhr sie fort. „Ich denke diese Frau von damals. Die, die erst alle für Pansy hielten. Ich denke das war dieses Muggelmädchen."

Ginny kicherte. „Du meinst es stimmt? Er hat nie auch nur einen Ton dazu gesagt, geschweige denn es bestätigt."

Etwas überhaben lehnte sie sich zurück. „Zu mir schon!"

Lavenders und auch Ginnys Augen wurden tellergroß.

„Im Ernst? Was hat er gesagt?", japste Lavender schließlich.

Hermione schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. „Viel mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Ich weiß halt nur, dass es sie gab."

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass er ausgerechnet mit dir darüber gesprochen hat", sagte Ginny leise.

„Wir haben auch nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen. Ich hatte mir die Nase gebrochen und er war in der Krankenstation. Und plötzlich schoss diese Frage aus mir heraus und…", sie spürte wie ihr das Blut verräterisch in den Kopf schoss und blickte auf den Tisch. „… überraschenderweise antwortete er…"

„Du hast dir die Nase gebrochen?", fragte Lavender entsetzt.

Sie sah auf, holte tief Luft und tischte ihnen ihre Lüge auf. „Ich bin auf den Treppen ausgerutscht."

„Und was machte Malfoy in der Krankenstation?", kicherte Lavender selten dämlich und Mione hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Gesicht einer reifen Tomate farblich sehr nahe kam.

Ginny musterte sie auf bedenkliche Art und Weise.

„Er hatte Bisswunden… Von einer Frau…", spie sie beinahe hektisch hervor. „Ich denke es war Grey…"

Das Lachen ihrer inneren Stimme erklang mehr als nur gehässig hinter ihren rauschenden Ohren.

Lavender sog schneidend die Luft ein. „Grey? Die Tussi ist so billig."

„Wendy, bist du etwa an Malfoy interessiert?", lachte Ginny heiser und Lavender lief rot an.

Hermione war froh, dass ihr die Aufmerksamkeit des Rotschopfes abhanden gekommen war. Verdammt froh sogar…

„Na ja, er ist heiß… Aber, ich denke einen Tag mit seinem Charakter und ich nehme Reißaus…"

Ginny und Lavender begannen lauthals zu lachen und Mione zwang sich dazu mit einzusteigen. Seltsamerweise fand sie diesen Kommentar alles andere als komisch…

-v-

Rund eine weitere, halbe Stunde später verabschiedete sich Lavender und ließ Mione mit ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin alleine zurück.

Einen Moment überkam Hermione der Drang zur Flucht…

Doch Ginny kam ihr zuvor…

„Es läuft nicht besonders rund zwischen euch, habe ich recht?"

Mione spürte, wie sie sich augenblicklich verkrampfte. Gott, hatte Ginny sie durchschaut? Ihre Freundin hatte oftmals ein sehr stark ausgebildetes Gespür für so etwas. Manchmal hätte der Lockenschopf schwören können, Ginny war eine Empathin.

„Ich habe Ron mit Harry sprechen hören", fügte Ginny schließlich hinzu und rührte etwas abwesend in ihrem Tee. „Aber, es ist auch kaum mehr zu übersehen."

Hermione atmete lautstark aus. „Nein, es läuft alles andere als rund."

Es war komisch mit Ginny darüber zu sprechen. Nicht weil sie ihr nicht vertraute, sondern weil es immerhin auch um deren Bruder ging. Es war einfach mit Daria darüber stundenlang zu fachsimpeln; weil sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machen musste, was sie sagte und vor allem wie Ron dabei wegkam.

„Habt ihr darüber gesprochen?"

Die Ältere schüttelte den Kopf und Ginny nickte schwach und scheinbar verständnisvoll.

„Wenn ich etwas dazu sagen dürfte? Es ist auch nur eine Vermutung, da er diese Sache vor sehr langer Zeit erwähnt hat."

Mione sah überrascht auf. „Natürlich."

„Er sagte er will nicht mehr warten. Mit der Hochzeit! Er sagte, er fühlt sich auf das Abstellgleis gestellt, während du Karriere machst…"

Sie atmete lautstark aus und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ron drängte bereits seit ihrer Verlobung darauf, dass sie endlich mit ihm vor den Altar schritt. Dass sie sich als Hausfrau vor den Herd stellte und eine Familie mit ihm gründete. Eine möglichst große…

„Ginny, ich sehe mich nicht als die typische Hausfrau und Mutter. Sicher will ich heiraten und ich will auch Kinder. Aber, nicht jetzt! Und ich will auf keinen Fall hinter dem Herd versauern, während mein Mann für das tägliche Brot sorgt… Das bin nicht ich und das habe ich Ron immer gesagt…"

Es war ermüdend…

Wie oft hatte sie eine solche Diskussion bereits mit Ron geführt?

Ginny hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nicht doch, Mione! Ich weiß wie altmodisch mein Bruder in diesen Dingen ist. Ich sage nicht werfe alles hin und mach was er von dir verlangt. Aber, vielleicht solltet ihr über eine Zwischenlösung sprechen… Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Hermione seufzte, ihr Magen zog sich zu einem klitzekleinen Stein zusammen...

Gott, sie wollte dieses Leben, dass sich Ron so sehr wünschte, einfach nicht!

Sie wollte die Welt sehen! Wollte ihr Wissen erweitern und Wissen vermitteln.

Und sie wollte dass ihr Leben ein Abenteuer war, auch wenn es sich nur hier vor Ort abspielte. In altbackenen Stammlokalen und ihretwegen auch nur an den Wochenenden, wenn es sein musste…

Mione wollte und konnte nicht ihr Leben für einen Mann aufgeben.

Doch vor allem wollte sie dass Gefühl haben, von diesem Mann an ihrer Seite gesehen zu werden. Und Ron sah sie schon so lange nicht mehr…

„Du hast recht… Ich muss mit ihm reden", flüsterte sie.

*** *** ***

Vorschau:

Wie ein kleines Kind tat Hermione wie ihr geheißen wurde. Dann sah sie Minerva aus großen Augen an. Ihr war entsetzlich schlecht. Sie spielte nervös mit der Kordel ihrer Stoffjacke, die sie gerade über einem hellblauen Shirt trug.

„Hermione, es geht um das, was vor dem Vorfall passiert ist. Zwischen Ihnen und Draco…"

*** *** ***

_So… Ich mal wieder… Nach einem schier schrecklichen PC-Tag. *ätz* Ich musste gestern allen erstes meinen ganzen PC neu formatieren und einrichten; aber Gott sei Dank konnte ich vorher alles sichern… Schlimm, schlimm…_

_Ich weiß, die Vorschau wird bei euch wahrscheinlich einen entsetzlichen Cliffhanger erzeugen… *lol* Absichtlich natürlich… Lasst es mich lautstark wissen, umso schneller geht es weiter… ;)_

_Übrigens sitze ich gerade am 28. Kapitel und erst jetzt bewegt sich Mione wirklich darauf zu, ganz entscheidende Dinge über Malfoys Vergangenheit zu erfahren… Ich glaube, das ist meine erste Geschichte, die ganz sicher mindestens 40 Kapitel haben wird... *lol* Naja, aber der Plot benötigt halt Zeit und die meisten wird es wahrscheinlich eher weniger stören…_

_Okay, genug gelabert. Weiter geht es mit meinen Danksagungen: Natürlich gehen die wie immer an meine lieben Reviewer und an meine beiden fleißigen Betahäschen Ashe und India… :) Ich knutsch euch alle…_

_DnA: Das habe ich schon fast befürchtet, bzw. ich befürchte es noch… ;) Ich hoffe, die anderen finden auch ganz bald wieder zu uns… Die Konsequenzen fangen, wie du ja anhand der Vorschau sehen kannst, gerade erst an… Und zum Gemeinschaftswerk: Nein, noch nicht so wirklich. Meine FF-Partnerin steht momentan ziemlich ausgelastet im Berufsleben, weshalb wir da wahrscheinlich schon nen dickes Polster brauchen, um später nicht in die Enge zu geraten. Ich hoffe wir können evtl. nächste Woche durchstarten… Ohne jetzt was zu versprechen… :)_

_Die-na: Danke Süße… :) Ojee… ja, mir geht´s schon etwas besser, obwohl es natürlich noch besser sein und werden könnte… Vor allem, da ich am WE wieder fett arbeiten muss… *jammer* Und machst du Witze? Ihr und diese Story haltet ich gerade aufrecht…. *lol* So elendig kann es mir gar nicht gehen, dass ich nicht ans Schreiben denke… Allerdings sind die Resultate dann eher dürftig… Und da wird aus Snape dann mal Snupe oder so was… Ojee… *lol*_

_Nessi.C.: Ja, die Streitereien mag ich auch am Liebsten… Und so ist es umso schöner, wenn sie sich dann mal annähern können… ;) Und ja, die Schuld liegt natürlich in erster Linie nicht bei den beiden. Wenn sie jetzt nicht in der Kabine rumgeferkelt hätten, würden sie sich nu sicher auch nicht so große Vorwürfe machen… Also, mal abwarten, was McGonagall sagt… ;)_

_Anna: Ja, die Szene musste ic, im Gegensatz zu der Szene in meinem inneren Auge, etwas entschärfen… Ich hätte es gerne so gehabt, dass sie seinen Besen a la Rockgitarre auf dem Feld zertrümmert… *lol* *hust* Aber, das wäre wohl dann doch too much gewesen… ;)_

_HexenLady: Er hat´s gehört, weil draußen wer geschrieen hat… a) Kam das nicht wirklich rüber oder b) warst du aufgrund der vorangegangenen Halb-Action noch so benebelt? ;) Falls a) Sorry!, falls b) böseundzufriedenlach… *lol* _


	22. Chapter 21

**21. **Erwachsen werden

Hermione stöhnte, rollte den Federkiel einen Moment gedankenverloren zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen hin und her.

Sie saß bereits seit Stunden an diesen Zeilen für Ron, aber bis auf ein schwaches _Lieber Ronald_ hatte sie noch nichts zu Papier gebracht. Heute Vormittag waren ihr unzählige Dinge durch den Kopf geschossen, die sie hatte schreiben wollen.

Doch nun war da nur noch erschreckende Leere…

Sie atmete tief durch, setzte erneut zum ersten Satz an. Doch da sie nicht noch einen weiteren Bogen Pergament verschwenden wollte, ließ sie sich etwas Zeit. Mehrmals ließ sie sich die möglichen Zeilen durch den Kopf gehen. Aber keine erschien ihr gut genug, sie wirklich nieder zu schreiben.

Ein Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle und sie raufte sich über dem Pergament die Haare. Es war wirklich zum Mäusemelken…

Ein Kichern durchbrach die Stille der Bibliothek und sie sah überrascht auf.

Die Ursache ließ sich nicht direkt ausmachen, doch schließlich fand sie sie. Zwischen zwei Bücherregalreihen verborgen waren Sam Debrois und die frisch aus der Krankenstation entlassene Annie Sievers wahrhaftig mehr als nur ineinander versunken.

Sievers lehnte lächelnd mit dem Rücken an einem der Regale, spielte mit Debrois Schlips. Kurze Zeit später flüsterte er etwas, küsste sie und das Mädchen begann erneut zu kichern.

Hermione musste unweigerlich lächeln. Normalerweise würde sie nun wie eine Furie dazwischen gehen, aber die Erleichterung darüber, dass Sievers diese Sache unbeschadet überstanden hatte, war einfach zu groß.

Sie konnte gar nicht zählen, wie oft sie sich selber für ihre Verantwortungslosigkeit gescholten hatte. Auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich, wie jedenfalls Neville und Daria sagten, keine Schuld traf. Keiner der Beiden wusste allerdings den wahren Grund ihres Wegbleibens…

Und so konnte Hermione selbst nicht einfach darüber hinwegsehen…

Doch dem Mädchen ging es offensichtlich mehr als nur gut. Debrois drückte sie gerade so heftig gegen das Regal, dass selbst Hermione entsetzt wegsah. Sievers kicherte lauthals, was natürlich Madam Pince auf den Plan rief.

„Unglaublich! Reißen Sie sich zusammen und verlassen Sie augenblicklich die Bibliothek", fauchte sie.

Sievers und Debrois kicherten beiden und machten sich dann daran Hand in Hand aus der Bücherei zu stürmen. Pince dicht hinter ihnen, ganz offensichtlich um sicher zu gehen, dass sie die Bücherei auch wirklich verließen.

Als sie Hermione gackernd passierten, musste diese unweigerlich grinsen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung blieb Sievers direkt vor ihr stehen, riss sich sanft von Debrois los und kam dann langsam auf sie zu. Pince nahte augenblicklich wieder, stoppte aber, als sie sah, dass das Mädchen scheinbar mit Mione sprach.

„Miss Granger!", hauchte die Kleine.

Der Lockenschopf sah lächelnd auf. „Ich sehe Ihnen geht es wieder gut?"

Sievers nickte überschwänglich. „Oh ja… Ohne das alles hätte Sam mir sicher nie gesagt, dass er mich mag…" Die Kleine lächelte den Jungen geradezu vergötternd an und dieser wurde unter ihrem Blick feuerrot.

Hermione nickte grinsend.

„Natürlich tut es mir trotzdem schrecklich leid!"

„Muss es nicht", sagte Mione ernst.

Das musste es wirklich nicht. Ihr tat es leid und das sollte es auch…

Sievers nickte überschwänglich. „Ich bin auf den Besen gestiegen und ich habe Sam gereizt!"

„Und ich habe diesen blöden Klatscher nach dir geworfen!", fuhr Sam dazwischen.

Annie lächelte ihn sanft an. „Das ist okay. Es tut auch fast nicht mehr weh."

Debrois schenkte ihr einen Blick, den Mione lieber nicht deuten wollte. Sievers begann erneut zu kichern, wandte sich dann aber wieder an den Lockenschopf.

„Ich wollte jedenfalls noch einmal sagen, dass es mir Leid tut! Ich weiß, dass Sam hätte von der Schule fliegen können… Und ich weiß, dass Sie und Mister Malfoy sicher jede Menge Ärger hatten!"

Mione nickte immer noch lächelnd. „Es ist okay. Hauptsache, Ihnen geht es wieder besser!"

Mit einem Grinsen kam das Mädchen etwas näher. „Sagen Sie es Sam nicht, aber es geht mir wieder blendend!"

Mione grinste zurück und gemeinsam verließen das kichernde Mädchen und der Junge die Bibliothek. Ganz offensichtlich zu Pince Erleichterung, die sich erst jetzt komplett entfernte.

Hermione wollte sich gerade wieder an ihren Brief setzen, als McGonagall neben ihr am Tisch erschien. Sie sah auf und holte lautstark Luft.

„Hermione, bitte folgen Sie mir auf ein Wort in mein Büro. Ich möchte einige Dinge klären", sagte die Schulleiterin und bedachte sie mit ernster Miene.

Der Lockenschopf räumte mit klopfendem Herzen seine Sieben Sachen zusammen und folgte McGonagall hinauf in Dumbledores ehemaliges Büro…

-v-

„Wie Ihnen vielleicht nicht entgangen ist, habe ich ausführliche Gespräche mit einigen der Schüler geführt, Hermione", begann Minerva ohne Umschweife, als sie den Schutz der Zweisamkeit erreicht hatten.

Snape sah sie von seinem Gemälde aus, welches jetzt in Minervas Büro hing und nicht mehr wie früher hinter dem Wasserspeier, amüsiert an. Sie schenkte ihm einen grimmigen Blick. Jedenfalls soweit es ihr gerade möglich war.

Sie hustete, begann dann leise zu sprechen. „Ich weiß, dass wir unsere Aufsichtspflicht verletzt haben. Das wird nie wieder-", begann sie, doch die Schulleiterin fuhr ihr merkwürdig angespannt dazwischen.

„Meine Liebe, es geht nicht um den Vorfall! Diesen sehe ich als erledigt an. Miss Sievers hat die Anweisung von Mr. Malfoy missachtet und stieg auf den Besen, Mr. Debrois warf den Klatscher. Zudem sollten die Beiden in diesem Alter in der Lage sein die Risiken ihres Handelns einzuschätzen!" McGonagall ließ sich geräuschvoll hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder und deutete ihr an, gegenüber Platz zu nehmen.

Wie ein kleines Kind tat Hermione wie ihr geheißen wurde. Dann sah sie Minerva aus großen Augen an. Ihr war entsetzlich schlecht. Sie spielte nervös mit der Kordel ihrer Stoffjacke, die sie gerade über einem hellblauen Shirt trug.

„Hermione, es geht um das, was vor dem Vorfall passiert ist. Zwischen Ihnen und Draco…"

Sie schnappte nach Luft, spürte wie ihr ein Adrenalinstoß durch den Körper floss, der ihr Übelkeit verursachte…

„… die Schüler berichteten mir von heftigsten Auseinandersetzungen! Beleidigungen… Über eine äußerst ausfallende Art mit dem anderen zu sprechen…", fuhr die Schulleiterin fort.

Und für einen kurzen Moment atmete Mione erleichtert aus.

„Trifft das zu, meine Liebe?" McGonagalls Knopfaugen durchbohrten sie.

Einen endlos langen Moment starte sie ihr Gegenüber einfach nur sprachlos an. In ihrem Kopf schossen tausend Gedanken umher. „Ja. Zum Teil jedenfalls", hauchte sie dann kaum hörbar. Ihre Stimme brach vor Scham.

McGonagall nickte zu ihrer Überraschung zustimmend. „Ich habe bereits mit Mister Malfoy gesprochen, ich bin froh, dass Sie zwei wenigstens ehrlich sind."

Sie nickte einfach nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Hermione, ich habe Sie natürlich nicht nur hier hergeholt, um Sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass mir dieser Zwischenfall bekannt ist", sagte die Schulleiterin ernst.

Mione Magen wurde entsetzlich klein. Ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen, doch sie schluckte sie herunter und nickte fahrig. Die Welt hatte aufgehört sich zu drehen.

‚Du bist entlassen', flüsterte eine panische Stimme in ihr.

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Sie in der Vergangenheit nicht die beste Beziehung zu einander hatten. Aber, dass ist fast zehn Jahre her! Sie sind erwachsen geworden, sie sind Professorin Hermione. Es sollte in dieser Position und unter diesen Umständen nicht unmöglich sein einander mit Respekt entgegen zu treten. Wenigstens im Beisein der Schüler."

Bei der Erwähnung des Respekts schoss ihr das Blut in den Kopf, jedoch nur für einen winzig kleinen Moment.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, nickte immer noch fahrig.

„Hermione, gehen Sie sich aus dem Weg oder gehen Sie wenigstens zivilisiert miteinander um! Ich brauche hier weiß Merlin kein Lehrpersonal, welches sich kindischer benimmt als unsere Schüler!"

Sie atmete lautstark aus, erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

Sie war nicht entlassen?

Der Stein, der sich gerade in ihrem Magen befand löste sich augenblicklich in Nichts auf, aber das merkwürdige Gefühl der Übelkeit blieb. „Sie haben recht", hauchte sie und nickte überschwänglich.

„Das ist schön zu hören", sagte Minerva nun eine ganze Spur sanfter.

Sie nickte nur, schluckte die letzten Tränen herunter.

„Hat er Sie als _Schlammblut_ betitelt?", fragte sie dann.

„Nein!", rief Mione augenblicklich. Und erst da wurde es ihr bewusst. „Nicht ein einziges Mal", hauchte sie.

McGonagall nickte zufrieden. „Das hatte ich mir bereits gedacht, aber ich wollte sicher gehen."

„Hat das wer behauptet?", fragte sie leise.

„Leider ja", sagte Minerva schwach lächelnd. „Doch Sie wissen ja, wie es mit Gerüchten wie diesem ist. Wie nennen die Muggel es?"

„Stille Post", hauchte sie.

Die Schulleiterin nickte zustimmend. Doch dann wurde ihre Miene wieder ernst. „Es wird sehr schnell im Sand verlaufen, wenn Sie zwei dafür sorgen und nicht neuen Zündstoff bieten."

Sie nickte erneut. „Das werden wir tun! Ganz sicher!"

„Das erwarte ich auch, Hermione. Vor allem von Ihnen! Immerhin sind Sie hier die Professorin…" Minervas Lächeln war bestimmt.

Sie spürte, dass sie errötete. Die Ältere hatte Recht… Sie war hier die ausgebildete Pädagogin…

„Sie können sich auf mich verlassen", sagte sie fest und McGonagall nickte mehr oder weniger zufrieden.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass die Ältere sie von nun an mit Argusaugen bewachen würde und sie sich keinen weiteren Patzer leisten konnten. Doch das würde sie auch nicht mehr…

„Minerva, was hat Ma-Draco, gesagt?", fragte sie dann.

„Ähnliche Dinge wie Sie. Natürlich sieht die Sache hier etwas anders aus. Draco ist nicht in Ihrer Position. Ich möchte, kann aber natürlich nicht die Feinfühligkeit verlangen, die Sie besitzen, meine Liebe", sagte Minerva erneut und fügte dann hinzu. „Ich fände es wirklich sehr schade, wenn unser Vorhaben an dieser Sache scheitert, Hermione. Draco leistet wirklich unglaublich gute Arbeit auf dem Spielfeld!"

Wieder nickte Mione. Das war richtig, Malfoy war der ungehobelte, talentierte und gutaussehende Profisportler der ihrem Team zum Sieg verhelfen sollte. Er war sozusagen der Gaststar…

McGonagall nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, deutete ihr so an, dass sie entlassen war… Nicht endgültig, aber um wieder in das Leben da draußen zurück zu kehren.

Lächelnd richtete sich der Lockenschopf auf und ihre Beine fühlten sich im ersten Moment bedenklich wackelig und weich an.

„Hermione", rief ihr die Schulleiterin hinterher, als sie den Ausgang schon fast erreicht hatte.

Sie wandte sich langsam um. „Minerva?"

„Schaffen Sie diese Sache aus der Welt. Setzten Sie sich zusammen, trinken Sie etwas zusammen…", sagte McGonagall lächelnd.

Bei dem Gedanken daran mit Malfoy etwas trinken zu gehen wurde ihre Miene bedenklich taub. Doch sie zwang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„…einen Kaffee zum Beispiel. Reden Sie mit Draco und Sie werden staunen, welcher junge Mann in ihm schlummert. Er zeigt diesen jungen Mann nur nicht sehr gerne!"

Mione nickte ein letztes Mal überschwänglich. „Das ist eine gute Idee, das werden wir machen!"

McGonagall lächelte mehr als nur zufrieden.

Und Mione taumelte benommen die Stufen in die Halle hinab…

-v-

Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn wartete. Sie hatte ihm bereits vor zwei Stunden eine kurze Nachricht unter der verschlossenen Tür seines Zimmers durchgeschoben, als sie ihn dort nicht angetroffen hatte.

Und sie beschlich zunehmend der Gedanke, dass er sie versetzten würde.

Warum sollte er auch tatsächlich auf McGonagalls Standpauke eingehen? Er hatte das hier nicht nötig… Wahrscheinlich wollte er lieber heute als morgen zurück in sein schillerndes und gefeiertes Leben.

Sie war es, die im Chaos zurückbleiben musste…

„Was zappelst du so rum?", hauchte Daria ihr gegenüber und sah von ihrem Buch auf.

Mione atmete lautstark aus. „Ich warte auf Malfoy."

Die Schwarzhaarige musterte sie argwöhnisch.

„Wir lagen uns vor dem Vorfall mit Sievers auf dem Quidditchfeld ziemlich in den Haaren", erklärte sie. „Und McGonagall erfuhr davon. Nun hat sie uns aufgetragen, diese Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen."

Daria lachte. „Diese Sache; also die sexuelle Spannung?"

Der Lockenschopf schnaubte. „Daria, dass ist echt nicht lustig! Sie hat Recht, wir benehmen uns wie zwei verrückte Teenies. So geh-" Sie sprang vor Erleichterung auf, als er endlich den Raum betrat.

„Malfoy", hauchte sie erfreut.

Ihr Stolz gab ihr eine mentale Backpfeife, doch das war ihr gerade egal.

„Granger", sagte er beiläufig und fischte sich einige Trauben aus dem Obstkorb.

Sie sah ihn sicherlich reichlich verdattert an. „Malfoy, ich habe mit McGonagall gesprochen und sie-"

„Ja, sie hat mich ebenfalls zusammen gestaucht. Ich bin im Bilde", sagte er und ließ sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.

Mione folgte ihm langsam, ließ sich wieder neben Daria auf das Sofa sinken. „Sie hat recht", sagte sie dann und starrte in die Flammen.

Irgendwie fiel ihr das gerade weitaus schwerer, als sie erwartet hatte.

Daria richtete sich langsam auf, richtete ihren Schlafanzug und flötete dann: „Ich lasse euch mal alleine, ich bin hundemüde."

Sie sahen der Schwarzhaarigen nach, bis das Porträtloch wieder verschlossen war.

„Hat sie wohl", sagte Malfoy dann.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

Und er erwiderte ihren Blick fest. „Das ganze Gequatsche mit dem Respekt hatten wir schon, Granger. Erinnerst du dich?"

Sie spürte, wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schoss. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hattest du Recht. Aber, du machst es mir auch nicht leicht…"

Er lachte, nahm sich eine weitere Traube. „Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal Recht."

Sie starrte auf seine Hand, nickte nur stumm.

Wortlos hielt er ihr die Hand mit den Trauben hin, sah sie dabei aus funkelnden Augen an. Etwas irritiert starrte sie auf seine Hand, griff dann zögerlich nach einer Frucht und steckte sich diese in den Mund.

Dabei hatte sie feinsäuberlich verhindert, seine Haut zu berühren.

„Ich bezweifele, dass sie erwartet, dass wir dicke Freunde werden, Granger. Es geht hier nur um Respekt und ich denke, das könnten wir hinbekommen."

Sie nickte. „Wir sind immerhin erwachsen."

Er sah sie spöttisch an. „Bist du das wirklich?"

Sie funkelte wütend zurück. „Malfoy!", warnte sie ihn.

Er lachte. „Komm schon Granger, hier sind wir unter uns."

Mione grummelte wortlos vor sich hin, klaute sich noch eine Traube und starrte dann ins Feuer. Es prasselte munter vor sich hin und es war merkwürdig _friedlich_ neben ihm in die Flammen zu starren.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einfach mal ganz unverbindlich zusammen etwas trinken gehen?", fragte sie schließlich. Ihr Herz schlug ihr dabei bis zum Hals.

Erst als sie seinen Blick spürte, wurde sie sich ihrer Worte bewusst.

„Einen Kaffee… Verdammt, Malfoy!"

Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Ich hasse Kaffee, Granger."

Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Dann trinkst du halt Tee! Wo liegt dein Problem?"

Er stöhnte genervt, schob sich eine weitere Traube in den Mund. „Das war McGonagalls Idee, richtig?"

Mione seufzte, nickte dann schwach.

Malfoy richtete sich neben ihr auf, warf ihr die restlichen Trauben in den Schoss und machte sich auf, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. „Wenn es McGonagall glücklich macht, meinetwegen! Bilde dir aber nicht ein, dass ich das gerne tue…"

„Na, denkst du ich?", fauchte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg.

„Hätten wir das also geklärt. Wie wäre es mit Sonntagnachmittag?"

Sie überlegte, stopfte sich gerade eine weitere Traube in den Mund. „Da wollte ich einen Test vorbereiten."

Er murrte leise auf. „Meine Fresse Granger! Dann machst du das halt Samstag!"

Sie warf eine Traube nach ihm und er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe auszuweichen. Die kleine grüne Frucht prallte an seiner durchtrainierten Brust ab, die gerade in einem dunkelgrauen Pullover steckte, und fiel zu Boden.

Er bedachte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Benimm dich endlich mal so alt, wie du aussiehst."

„Malfoy!", fauchte sie.

„Also? Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."

„So? Was hast du denn heute noch so Wichtiges vor?", fragte sie schneidend.

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an", sagte er herausfordernd.

Sie verspürte einen kleinen Stich, als ihr in den Sinn kam, dass er vielleicht Besuch erwartete oder das Schloss heute noch einmal verlassen würde. Das hatte er vor einigen Tagen für eine Nacht getan und es hatte sich verdammt beklemmend angefühlt.

„Okay. Sonntag um sechs Uhr in Hogsmeade?", sagte sie schließlich.

Er nickte zustimmend und verschwand dann durch das bereits offen stehende Porträtloch.

Sie atmete tief durch, starrte erneut in die Flammen.

Jetzt musste sie nur noch die Mission: `Mit Malfoy in trauter Zweisamkeit reden' überleben und ihre zweite Mission: `Mit Ron reden' planen…

Warum wurde ihr Leben gerade von Tag zu Tag; nein eigentlich von Sekunde zu Sekunde komplizierter?

„Du hast ein Date mit Malfoy!", riss Daria sie aus ihren Gedanken, die gerade wie eine Wahnsinnige in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesprungen kam und besagten Satz immer wieder im Singsang wiederholte.

Bis sie sich ihren Zeh am Tischbein stieß…

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ sie sich auf das Sofa neben Mione fallen.

Der Lockenschopf bedachte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Lass mich raten, du hast gelauscht?"

*** *** ***

Vorschau:

„Lange Geschichte! Aber, wenn wir schon einmal gemeinsam hier sind, können wir auch miteinander reden!"

Er musterte sie skeptisch.

„Oder es wenigstens versuchen", sie versuchte geduldig zu lächeln. Gott, der Junge war härter zu knacken als eine Walnuss ohne Nussknacker. „Malfoy, komm schon! Gib mir etwas! Irgendetwas!"

*** *** ***

_So, meine Lieben… Da ich gestern mal wieder zwei Kapitel vollbracht habe und morgen wahrscheinlich nicht zum Updaten kommen werde, geht´s heute direkt weiter… :)_

_Wie immer ein fettes DANKE an die üblichen Verdächtigen: India, Ashe und meine lieben Geiger… ;) *lol*_

_HexenLady: Macht nix, ich freue ich über jeden noch so kleinen Satz… :) *knuddel*_

_Princess-Frances: Schön dass du noch/wieder da bist… :) Es freut mich, dass dir das letzte Chapter gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, es wird bei diesem nicht anders sein…_

_QueenB: Gossip Girl Fan? ;) Das war jedenfalls das erste, was mir durch den Kopf schoss, als ich deinen Namen und das xoxo am Ende sah… hehe… Ich vergöttere QueenB nämlich auch… Es freut mich übrigens, dass du dich entschieden hast, mir ebenfalls die Meinung zu geigen… :) _

_Nessi.C.: Da teile ich voll und ganz deine Meinung… So sehe ich Mione halt auch nicht… ;) Deswegen fand ich auch JKRs Epilog so lahm… Aber, dass ist wohl ne andere Geschichte… *hust* Konnte ich deine Ideen eigentlich treffen oder was genau hattest du so im Kopf? Jetzt bin ich dann doch neugierig… ;) _

_Anna: Es freut mich, dass du abhängig von meiner Story bist. Und da ich abhängig von euren lieben Revs bin, freue ich mich gleich doppelt, dass du es mich wissen lässt…hehe… ;) Ich mag die Vorstellung mit Mione und Malfoy im Stadion übrigens auch sehr gerne… *lol* ;)_

_Liz: Freut mich von dir zu lesen (Lizzy O`Neil, richtig? Falls nein: Sorry!!!!)… Vor allem, da es positive Kritik ist… :) Ich muss gestehen, dass es nicht immer so einfach ist, alles unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Aber, ich gebe mein Bestes und Ashe und India tragen dann mit ihrer unendlichen Geduld den Rest dazu bei… :)_

_DnA: Und es geht heute auch direkt weiter… ;) Es freut mich übrigens, dass du auch bei der Gemeinschaftsarbeit reinschauen wirst. Ich werde es euch hier rechtzeitig wissen lassen, wenn es losgeht… :)_


	23. Chapter 22

**22. **Blick aus anderen Augen

Der kommende Sonntag war voller Überraschungen. Auch die hinter Mione liegende Woche hatte einige beinhaltet, denn Gott sei Dank hatte sich ihre Entgleisung auf dem Spielfeld nicht besonders herumgesprochen. Dennoch hatte sie bei der aktuellen Schülerumfrage mit nur 8% als die unbeliebteste Professorin Hogwarts abgeschnitten.

So schlecht war sie noch nie gewesen. Meistens hatte sie es mit rund 30% immer in die goldene Mitte geschafft. Zugegeben enttäuschte sie das etwas. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass besonders in jüngster Zeit überall wo sie auftauchte Hauspunkte purzelten.

Umso besser also, dass sie sich gerade auf den Weg in die Hölle machte um die schlimmsten Feuer zu löschen…

Und genau da erwartete sie die größte Überraschung von allen. Malfoy schien in der großen Halle auf sie zu warten.

„Hast du auf mich gewartet?", hauchte sie erhaben grinsend, als sie die Stufen in die große Halle hinab stieg. Sie konnte regelrecht seinen nächsten Satz voraussagen. Sah ihn schon sich windend und gemein scherzend vor ihrem inneren Auge.

„Ja, um ehrlich zu sein", sagte er jedoch entwaffnend ehrlich.

Sie blieb überrascht stehen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du brauchst das mit der Höfflichkeit aber auch nicht zu übertreiben!"

„Merlin Granger! Du und Potter, ihr kanntet den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade. So müssen wir uns nicht durch den Regen kämpfen", sagte er augenrollend und trat auf sie zu.

Sie schnaubte und nahm die letzten drei Stufen mit großen Schritten. „Woher weißt du davon?"

Er schenkte ihr ein vielsagendes Grinsen. „Ich weiß vieles, Granger!"

Sie starrte ihn immer noch skeptisch an. Hatte er sie zu Schulzeiten ausspioniert?

Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.

Er rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Mensch Granger, ich habe ihn damals bei der großen Schlacht entdeckt und McGonagall wies mich vor einigen Wochen ebenfalls noch einmal darauf hin; für Notfälle. Allerdings weiß ich nicht mehr wo er ist."

„Das erklärt immer noch nicht, woher du dir bekannt ist, dass ich und Harry bereits vor Jahren wussten, wo er ist", sagte sie schneidend und steuerte ihm voraus auf den geheimen Gang nach Hogsmeade zu.

Er zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß vieles, was ich dir nicht erklären werde", sagte er und folgte ihr; vermummt wie ein… Todesser wollte sie nicht einmal denken… Nazgul, passte wohl am ehesten…

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie von nun an respektvoll sein wollte und schluckte jeglichen dummen Kommentar herunter. Über seine Dreistigkeit, aber auch über seinen dämlichen Aufzug.

Gemeinsam legten sie den gesamten Weg schweigend zurück. Erst als sie den Ausgang erreicht hatten, sprach er.

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht im Detail erzähl, wie sehr Wiesel meine Valentinsidee mochte. Ich fürchte fast zu sehr", sagte er spottend. Seine Augen funkelten dabei mehr als nur amüsiert.

„Deine Idee?", zischte sie.

Er grinste sie herausfordernd an.

„Bitte Malfoy! Das hatte ich eh vor. Außerdem hatte ich gar kein Negligé an", fuhr sie fort.

„Ja, das war deutlich… Die Idee mit dem nuttigen Mantel hätte aber auch von mir sein können…"

Sie schlug nach ihm und ihm rutschte die schwarze Kapuze in den Nacken.

„Das war alles andere als nuttig! Und warum läufst _du_ hier eigentlich rum wie ein Schreckgespenst?", fauchte sie.

„Oh Gott, dass ist doch Draco Malfoy", kreischte es augenblicklich hinter ihnen.

„Deshalb", sagte er wütend grinsend. Sie fragte sich, wie er es schaffte so zu gucken ohne dass es merkwürdig aussah.

Sie lächelte verkrampft, während zwei junge Frauen hysterisch kreischend auf sie zugestürmt kamen.

„Im Spiel gegen die Jets hast du gerockt, Draco", rief eine spärlich bekleidete Blonde. Sie steckte nur in einem viel zu kurzen Minirock und kniehohen Stiefeln. Viel mehr gab jedoch ihr Oberkörper preis, der in einem hauchdünnen, silbernen Top steckte. Sie trug ganz offensichtlich keinen BH und da ihr Mantel weit offen stand, hatten sich ihre Brustwarzen vor Kälte aufgerichtet.

Hermione zog die Augenbrauen hoch und zog ihren dicken Mantel instinktiv enger um sich. Es war heute wahrhaftig arschkalt.

Er lächelte sichtlich gekünstelt, aber er lächelte. „Und es hat euch offensichtlich gefallen", setzte er dezent schneidend hinten an.

Die zweite Frau ließ ihr Hab und Gut achtlos neben Mione zu Boden fallen. „Merlin, ich hab nichts zum Schreiben mit", rief sie hysterisch.

Er schüttelte augenrollend den Kopf und versuchte sich sanft aber bestimmt aus dem Griff der Blonden loszumachen, die ihn irgendwann in den letzten 20 Sekunden am Oberarm gepackt haben musste.

Warum mussten sie ihn eigentlich immer alle gleich anfassen?

‚Das kannst du dir selber am besten erklären', spottete ihre innere Stimme und sie spürte, wie es ihr heiß in den Kopf schoss.

Während die Dunkelhaarige immer noch hektisch in ihren Taschen wühlte, drängte sich die Blonde noch näher an Malfoy. „Karen hat ein Magazin", sagte sie dann.

„Dann geht sie holen", sagte Malfoy und schob Blondie etwas von sich. Er war sichtlich erleichtert, als diese ihn schließlich los ließ.

„Wartest du hier, Dray?", fragte die Dunkelhaarig dann hoffnungsvoll.

Malfoy entgleisten neben ihr sämtliche Gesichtszüge und die Kleine vor ihnen zuckte etwas zusammen. „Ich habe irgendwo gelesen, das wäre dein Spitzname", flüsterte sie dann errötend.

Er lachte heiser, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Falsch gelesen."

„Wartest du trotzdem auf uns?", säuselte die Blonde und flirtete Malfoy unverschämt an.

„Slytherin-Ehrenwort", antwortete er zu Miones Überraschung.

„Wir beeilen uns", flötete die Blonde und zog ihre sichtlich unter Schock stehende Freundin mit sich fort.

Als die zwei außer Sicht waren setzte Malfoy sich ruckartig in Bewegung. „Wohin geht es?", fragte er barsch.

„Ich denke wir warten?", sagte sie etwas verwirrt.

Er lachte bitter. „Sicher!"

„Und ich hatte mich über den Part mit der Slytherin-Ehre glatt einen Moment gewundert", murmelte sie und folgte ihm.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, so dass sie ihn überholte. Auch wenn er mit Leichtigkeit mithielt. Als sie über die Schulter blickte, sah sie dass er die Stirn gerunzelt hatte.

„Na, ihr besitzt doch gar keine Ehre", hauchte sie herausfordernd.

„Richtig… So wie ihr keine Beherrschung besitzt", gab er zurück.

-v-

Schweigend traten sie gemeinsam in den Eberkopf ein. Wie erwartet war er fast gänzlich leer. Nur eine Bedienung, der Wirt und ein sichtlich betrunkener Gast waren anwesend.

Malfoy entspannte sich augenblicklich immens, legte den Umhang und seinen Mantel ab und ließ sich direkt vor dem Kamin nieder. Sie nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Du warst erstaunlich _nett_", sagte sie schließlich, als sie einen Moment schweigend ins Feuer gestarrt hatten.

„Das muss ich sein", sagte er matt.

„Du musst?", sie runzelte fragend die Stirn.

Er nickte.

Sie sah ihn gefühlte fünf Minuten erwartungsvoll an.

Er starrte sie an wie eine Jahrmarktattraktion. „Was guckst du so dämlich?"

„Ich warte, dass du es mir erläuterst!"

„Warum sollte ich das?"

Sie stöhnte, legte das Kinn in ihre Handfläche. „Warum solltest du nicht? Immerhin sitzen wir hier zusammen fest."

Er drehte sich zur Tür um. „Tun wir nicht! Wir sind nicht eingeschneit…"

Sie musste heiser lachen. Ja, Gott sei Dank… Sie hatte da ungute Erinnerungen…

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Lange Geschichte! Aber, wenn wir schon einmal gemeinsam hier sind, können wir auch miteinander reden!"

Er musterte sie skeptisch.

„Oder es wenigstens versuchen", sie versuchte geduldig zu lächeln. Gott, der Junge war härter zu knacken als eine Walnuss ohne Nussknacker. „Malfoy, komm schon! Gib mir etwas! Irgendetwas!"

Der Blonde stöhnte einlenkend auf. „Stell dir das Ganze wie ein Hauspunktesystem für jeden Spieler vor. Sind wir nett zu unseren Fans steigt die Skala. Sind wir nicht nett sinkt sie."

„Was darf es sein?", unterbrach die Bedienung sie und sie funkelten sie gemeinsam an. Es war ein merkwürdig erhabenes Gefühl.

„Einen Milchkaffee", sagte Hermione.

Die Bedienung musterte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Wir haben Kaffee und Milch."

Der Lockenschopf nickte. „Dann Kaffee und Milch mit etwas Zucker. Und… haben Sie Brownies?"

„Was ist das?", fragte die Bedienung mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Schokoladenkuchen", sagte sie.

„Wir haben Sandkuchen und Sahne."

„Okay", sagte Mione augenrollend, „dann halt einen Sandkuchen mit Sahne."

„Und für Sie?", schnarrte die Bedienung nun an Malfoy gewandt.

„Einen Scotch, _das_ müsste vorhanden sein", schnarrte er ohne die Bedienung anzusehen.

„Malfoy", fuhr sie ihm dazwischen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog die Bedienung von dannen.

„Granger?" Er taxierte sie mit starrer Miene.

„Willst du etwa wirklich Alkohol trinken?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Er sah sie einen scheinbar endlos langen Moment an. Dann antwortete er schroff. „Natürlich, sonst hätte ich mir keinen Scotch bestellt!"

Sie schnaubte. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

„Wenn du willst, dass ich hier sitze und mit dir über Gott und die Welt rede, damit du McGonagall morgen vorschwärmen kannst wie toll wir uns doch verstehen, sieh ein dass ich einen Drink brauche!"

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Ich habe nicht vor damit zu prahlen, Malfoy! Ich tue das, weil ich es für richtig halte! Wir sind erwachsen, wir sollten unsere Differenzen auf andere Art und Weise regeln können, als mit Zorn und Respektlosigkeit!"

Er musterte sie ausdruckslos. „Na, wir haben doch schon eine wunderbare Art und Weise gefunden, findest du nicht?"

Sie errötete. „Malfoy, lass den Unsinn!"

Er starrte auf die Tischplatte, hob abwehrend oder auch einlenkend eine Hand und schwieg.

Hermione war zugegebener Maßen etwas überrascht.

„Also…", sagte sie schließlich nach Luft schnappend. „Was passiert, wenn die Skala zu niedrig wird?"

Einen Moment wirkte er überrascht. „Sie zwingen uns komische Dinge zu tun", sagte er dann jedoch ohne Umschweife.

Sie spürte wie sie errötete, als sich sofort das Poster unter ihrem Bett vor ihr inneres Auge schob. Hustend stützte sie ihr Kinn wieder in der Handfläche ab und griff nach ihrem Kaffee, den die Bedienung wortlos neben ihr abgestellt hatte.

„Was für Dinge?", hauchte sie und rührte die Brühe um, bevor sie einen Schluck nahm. Es schmeckte furchtbar, doch sie versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen.

Er zog herausfordernd die Augenbraue hoch. „So Sachen wie Interviews mit der Teenwitch, Autogrammstunden und Fan-Treffen", sagte er schließlich.

Sie lachte, beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er ebenfalls einen Schluck seines Drinks nahm. Natürlich blieb seine Miene unverändert.

„Ich wette, deine Skala ist immer bedenklich niedrig", schnarrte sie.

Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. „Natürlich. Hättest du es anders erwartet?"

„Nicht im Geringsten", hauchte sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Zudem probierte sie ein Stück des Kuchens. Gott sei Dank war er ziemlich gut und frisch.

„Das beruhigt mich", sagte er.

„Erzähl mir…", sie stockte, nahm ein weiteres Stück und beendete den Satz erst als sie es geschluckt hatte. „Was hat dich den höchsten Punkteabzug gekostet?"

Er lachte. „Ich habe einen wirklich hässlichen Fan eine hässliche Kröte genannt."

„Was musstest du tun?"

„Alles…"

Nun war es an ihr zu lachen.

Die Türen öffneten sich und er zuckte zusammen, linste vorsichtig über seine Schulter. Hinter ihnen hatte eine Gruppe junger Leute den *Eberkopf* betreten und er wandte sich wieder etwas entspannter ab.

„Also, erzähl mir deine lange Geschichte", sagte er grinsend und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Einen Moment hing sie an seinen Lippen fest, da er sich nachdem er das Glas abgesetzt hatte über diese leckte. Bedenklich langsam, aber vielleicht spielte ihr Verstand ihr auch nur einen Streich.

Dann starrte sie ihn entgeistert an. Was hatte er gesagt?

Er zog die Augenbraue hoch, musterte sie.

„Bitte?", fragte sie kleinlaut.

Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ich sagte, dass du mir von deiner langen Geschichte erzählen sollst", sagte er dann.

Sie zuckte etwas zusammen, spürte, wie ihr etwas Blut in den Kopf schoss. „Nein, ich denke nicht!"

Er lehnte sich zurück, sie sah dass seine Miene sich verhärtete. „Quid pro quo, Granger! Du willst reden, also rede!"

Mione stöhnte gequält auf. Im Grunde hatte er Recht. Und warum auch nicht? Immerhin hielt er sie und Ron für Loser. Warum sollte sie ihm nicht ein wenig den Kopf waschen?

„Im Dezember 2002 waren ich und Ron tagelang eingeschneit. Und… Naja… Wir mussten uns mit uns selber beschäftigen…", sie spürte, wie sie entsetzlich rot anlief und nahm hastig einen Schluck Kaffee. „Es waren ein paar verdammt ermüdende aber befriedigende Tage. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine! Ich musste daran denken, als du es gerade erwähntest…", fügte sie so gelassen wie möglich hinten an.

Gott, sie log wie gedruckt… Im Grunde hatten sie sich nur am letzten Abend überdurchschnittlich ausgelassen in den Laken gewälzt… Weil ihnen die Kerzen und die Bücher ausgegangen waren…

„Ich verstehe…", hauchte er amüsiert. Sein Grinsen nahm ihr innerhalb weniger Sekunden sämtliche Selbstsicherheit, die sie versucht hatte zu halten.

Obwohl das realistisch gesehen, gar nicht so viel Selbstsicherheit gewesen war…

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie patzig. „Nicht nur du und Grey fickt euch quer durchs Zimmer." Als sie „f_ickt"_ sagte, schoss ihr spürbar noch mehr Blut in den Kopf.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er auf den Tisch starrte.

„Was?", blaffte sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. Hoffentlich würde der sie schnell wieder runter bringen. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich furchtbar an. Mione hoffte inständig, sie sah gerade nicht so aus, wie sie sich fühlte.

Er lachte heiser auf, als er sie ansah. „Nichts, Granger! Ich bin voll und ganz sprachlos…"

‚Und maßlos amüsiert...', flüsterte es in ihr.

„Warum bist du damals verschwunden? Und wohin?", wechselte sie halsbrecherisch das Thema.

„Nach Amerika", sagte er überraschenderweise, „ich hielt dieses scheiß Theater nicht mehr aus."

Sie nickte. Offensichtlich spielte er auf seine Familie an, die nach Voldemorts Sturz natürlich alle geschickt ihre Hälse aus der Schlinge zogen und redeten.

„Was hast du da drüben getrieben? Du warst...", sie überlegte, „fast zwei Jahre komplett von der Bildfläche verschwunden."

„Ich war ein Niemand", sagte er souverän. Sie hatte dass Gefühl dass er die Fragen bis hierher schon hundert Mal beantwortet hatte.

„Was passierte dann?", versuchte sie ein wenig weiter vorzustoßen.

Er nahm einen Schluck Scotch, schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Nichts. Ich hatte genug Geld und die Muggel verlangen selten Namen, wenn man in bar zahlen kann. Also tauchte ich einfach unter, das war zugegebener Maßen die beste Zeit meines Lebens. So als Niemand…"

Sie nickte einfach nur, umklammerte ihre Tasse und wagte es nicht zu trinken oder zu sprechen, aus Angst es könnte ihn unterbrechen.

Er sah sie nicht an, starrte ins Feuer. „Irgendwann kam ich dann volltrunken auf die wahnwitzige Idee über das Geländer einer Brücke zu klettern…"

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Nicht um zu springen. Ich stand einfach da und starrte hinab, genoss es einmal Macht über mein Leben zu haben…"

Ihr Gesicht war matt, sie umklammerte die Tasse immer noch.

„Ich war viel zu voll und als ich zurück kletterte rutschte ich ab und stolperte auf die Fahrbahn. Eines dieser Dinger erwischte mich."

„Autos?", hauchte sie leise doch er ignorierte sie.

„Als ich wieder zu mir kam befand ich mich unter Muggeln und war von oben bis unten in steinernen Verbänden eingewickelt. Sheela saß neben mir und heulte…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, schmunzelte minimal. Eindeutig schwelgte er in Erinnerungen. „Natürlich heulte sie nicht wegen mir. Sie hatte so eine alberne Schnulze gelesen…" [1]

Sheela… Mione zählte einfach eins und eins zusammen und tippte darauf, dass es sich hier um das geheimnisvolle Muggelmädchen handelte über das sich so viele den Kopf zerbrachen.

„Sie war Ärztin?", fragte sie.

Er blickte überrascht auf. „Nein… Nachtschwester…"

„Besuchst du sie manchmal? Oder schrei-", begann sie vorsichtig, doch er unterbrach sie mehr als nur schroff.

„Ich denke ich habe genug geredet", zischte er so schnappend, dass sie zusammen zuckte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich entsetzlich verdunkelt.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment wütend an. Doch in seiner Miene lag eindeutig etwas unsagbar Verletztes, bevor sie sich versteinerte. Dann starrte er minutenlang ins Feuer.

„Ich klammere mich an die Vergangenheit", hauchte sie schließlich leise.

Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Du hast mal gefragt, warum ich nach Hogwarts gegangen bin. Warum ich nicht den Weg gegangen bin, den ich eigentlich gehen wollte." Sie starte gedankenverloren in die Brühe vor ihr.

Sie wusste nicht warum sie ihm das erzählte, doch sie fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig. Er hatte ihr gerade etwas sehr persönliches offenbart, auch wenn es nicht viel schien. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihm irgendwas zurückgeben.

„Und auch wenn ich mit meiner Berufswahl glücklich bin, bin ich es irgendwie auch nicht. Ich bin so schrecklich unzufrieden, dass ich mich manchmal dafür schäme. Ich komme mir so unbedeutend vor. Jeder hat nach dem Krieg seinen Sinn im Leben gefunden, nur ich nicht", sie sah auf, war eigentlich gefasst dass er sie genervt anblitzte. Vielleicht hatte sie auch Spott oder Desinteresse erwartet.

Er sagte nichts, doch er sah sie an. Und in seiner Miene lag so etwas wie Verständnis.

„Ich denke, ich will gehen", sagte er schließlich emotionslos.

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Ich auch."

-v-

Sie schwiegen, während sie gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss gingen.

Es war merkwürdig, sie hatte noch nie so offen über diese Dinge gesprochen. Mit niemanden. Und es schockierte sie, dass sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Doch viel mehr schockte sie, dass sie sich relativ sicher war, dass sie es wahrscheinlich nicht bereuen würde.

Mione konnte nicht deuten, warum es so war…

Er funkelte sie durch die Dunkelheit an. Und da war er wieder: Der Hohn in seinem Blick.

Sie blieb stehen, musterte ihn einen Augenblick ungläubig. Sie wusste, irgendetwas wollte er ihr mit dieser Geste sagen; doch sie wusste nicht im Geringsten was.

„Was? Was willst du mir sagen, Malfoy? Lass es einfach raus", zischte sie schlotternd. Der eiskalte Wind zerrte an ihren Haaren.

„Nichts!" Ein spöttisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Es wurde fast gänzlich von seiner Kapuze verdeckt da es bereits dämmerte. Sie musste zugeben, er sah verboten gut und gleichzeitig etwas bedrohlich aus. Ihr schauderte es.

„Du bist ein Arschloch", grummelte sie und setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung. Dabei spürte sie ihr Herz verräterisch rasen.

„Hast du mich etwa gerade beleidigt, Granger?", fragte er spöttisch, während er rückwärts vor ihr ging. Seine Augen funkelten sie bedenklich an und ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr sie.

„Nicht doch, Malfoy… Da hast du dich eindeutig verhört…"

Er ließ sich auf ihre Höhe zurückfallen, ging nun grinsend neben ihr her. „Da es dich scheinbar so sehr interessiert, was ich denke: Ich habe mich gerade gefragt, ob deine Nippel hart sind."

Augenblicklich schoss ihr sämtliches Blut, welches ihr Körper besaß, in den Kopf. Mit klopfendem Herzen starrte sie ihn sprachlos an.

Ein unverschämtes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und wieder leckte er sich über diese elenden Lippen, die sie vor wenigen Tagen noch geschmeckt hatte. Ein leises Stöhnen kroch ihre Kehle hoch, doch die Kälte verwandelte es in ein erbärmliches Krächzen…

Mione holte tief Luft, beschleunigte ihre Schritte um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können. „Ja", hauchte sie schließlich lasziv. „Sind sie…"

*** *** ***

Vorschau:

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür, linste hinaus auf den menschenleeren Flur. Ein Blick auf Malfoys Uhr hatte erwiesen, dass es bereits zwei Uhr nachts war. Himmel, wohin war die scheiß Zeit verschwunden?

So leise wie möglich schloss sie die Zimmertür hinter sich, tapste blitzschnell hinüber zu ihrem Zimmer und verschwand so schnell wie nur irgendwie machbar im Inneren. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ sie sich am Holz hinabrutschen und starrte benommen in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers.

*** *** ***

_Und da sind wir wieder… :) Ohne große Umschweife meinerseits, den ich habe heute irgendwie sauviel zu tun… _

_Jedoch gibt es einen kleinen Anmerk zu [1]: Ashe meinte das kommt vielleicht nicht so ganz rüber, aber die Muggel haben sich seiner nach dem Unfall angenommen. Er ist also in einem stinknormalen Krankenhaus gelandet… Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob die Magier vielleicht schneller eingeschritten hätten. Wahrscheinlich sogar, aber sagen wir einfach mal, sie waren es nicht; oder vielleicht hat Malfoy sich auch irgendwie magisch unkenntlich gemacht… ;)_

_Wie immer gilt mein größter Dank natürlich meinen lieben Leserlies (vor allem den lautstarken) und meinen beiden Betaladies Ashe und India… Ich knuddel euch alle… :)_

_Die-na: Ja, das kann ich gut nachvollziehen… Das Warten bringt mich auch immer um den Verstand… *lol* Ja, ich schätze es… Es könnten auch nen paar mehr werden weniger wohl eher nicht… Aber halt, weil das Ganze irgendwie auch seine Zeit braucht… *kopfkratz*_

_Princess-Frances: Das freut mich zu hören… ;) Mach dir übrigens keinen Kopf, ich habe nichtmal gemerkt, dass du mich nicht zuordnen konntest… *lol* Jetzt weißt du es ja… hehe… ;) _

_Anna: Hehe… Ja, ich denke sie hat sich gut geschlagen, was? ;) Naja, irgendwie hat er sich ja auch nen bissle selber geknackt… *lol* Und ich liebe es, wenn sich Mione daneben benimmt… ;)_

_HexenLady: Ist richtig, normalerweise lade ich so alle 2 bis 3 Tage was hoch… Irgendwie lade ich im Moment aber auch so 3 Kapitel pro Woche hoch, weil ich gerade so tierisch gut voran komme… Und da das sonst nicht anders gepasst hätte, habe ich einfach direkt am nächsten Tag was hochgeladen… :) Und klar kann man das fördern… Immer schön geigend, das beflügelt mich nämlich ungemein… hehe… _

_QueenB: ich bin auch totaler Blair und Chuck Fan… :P Ich habe sogar mal zwei Sims nach ihnen kreiert… *hust* Aber, das ist ne andere Geschichte… *lol* Naja, und ich werde versuchen, Mione so schnell wie nur möglich ne Säge zu verpassen. Das könnte aber noch etwas dauern… Die zwei sind halt schwer von Kapie… ;)_

_Nessi.C.: Genau das habe ich mir nämlich auch gedacht! Zumal ich die Pairings auch saulangweilig fand. Ich meine, Ginny und Harry hätte ich ja noch irgendwie überlebt… Aber, Ron und Mione? Ganz ehrlich, ich finde die passen auf lange Sicht null zusammen. Okay, hätte ja nicht unbedingt Malfoy sein müssen - auch wenn ich immer sicher war, dass er heimlich was für sie hatte, es sein Status und Stolz halt nur nie zuließ. Aber Dummnasen Ron? Der ist so unter Miones geistlichem Niveau, das passt ja mal gar nicht… *schimpf* Aber, andere Geschichte… *lol* Nee, können sie tatsächlich nicht… Das macht die beiden so interessant… Angenommen die würden heiraten, ich glaube die würden sich vor dem Altar noch kabbeln… *lol* _

_Ich meine, mal stelle sich das doch mal vor: Mione ganz in weiß, traumhaft schön und strahlend. Der Pfarrer, der Malfoy fragt ob er will. Und Malfoy die Mistbacke überlegt… Und überlegt… _

_Der Pfarrer zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, Mione guckt mit großen, wütenden Augen nach rechts. Malfoy sieht sie herausfordernd und mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Mutter Malfoy und Granger werden noch blasser als der Pfarrer, während Harry schon mit wütend gezucktem Zauberstab aufsteht… _

_Und schließlich sagt Malfoy fest und doch neckisch grinsend: „Ja, ich will!"_

_Man stelle sich Mione vor, wie sie Malfoy ihren Brautstrauß so oft über die feinsäuberlich gegelte Birne schlägt, bis alle Rosen zu ihren Füßen liegen und er aussieht, wie gerade vom Besen gestiegen. _

_Dann atmet Mione tief durch, stellt sich wieder strahlend aufrecht hin und deutet dem verdutzten Pfarrer, dass er jetzt fortfahren kann…_

_*lol* Also, ich finde das herrlich… Aber, okay… ich bin leicht abgeschweift… hehe… ;)_

_DnA: McG? *lol* Und danke für die Geduld… Es wird sich lohnen… ;) *lol*_

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Ich dachte jetzt erst, ich habe mich verlesen… *lol* Aber, es freut mich, dass euch die weniger langweiligen Szenen scheinbar genauso gut wie mir und meinen Betas gefallen... hehe… Mach dir übrigens keinen Kopf, ich mag auch deine *kurzen* (so kurz sind die nämlich gar nicht) Revs sehr gerne… *knuddel*_

_Hattu: Hehe… Ja, mal gucken ob ich euch diesen Gefallen tue… ;) *lol* Und das hoffe ich auch, Sweety… :) *knuddel*_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Warning**__: Lemon oder auch mehr oder weniger detaillierte, heiße Szenen… ;)_

**23. **Fire and Ice…

Den gesamten, restlichen Weg über tauschten sie immer wieder wahrlich bedenkliche Blicke. Natürlich konnte sie wie immer keinen einzigen der seinen deuten. Doch ihre innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie nichts von jugendfreier Natur aussagen wollten.

Dazu waren seine Augen einfach zu dunkel und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu unverschämt. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, was für ein scheiß Spiel er gerade wieder spielte.

Natürlich wagte sie sich nicht wirklich ihn erneut darauf anzusprechen. Zu groß war ihre Angst, dass er erneut unverblümt darauf eingehen würde.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie ihn mehr oder weniger heimlich von hinten musterte. Er hatte den weiten Umhang bereits in der Eingangshalle abgelegt und trug nun nur noch den tiefschwarzen und edlen Mantel, den sie auch schon beim letzten Hogsmeade Besuch an ihm gesehen hatte.

Leider Gottes stand dieses Ding ihm wirklich ausgesprochen gut. Vielmehr saß es wie angegossen. Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn er maßgeschneidert war. Er spannte nur hier und da an der richtigen Stelle, offenbarte ihr dieses vermaledeite Spiel seiner Schulter- und Rückenmuskeln, als er seine Zimmertür aufschloss.

Als sich die Tür mit einem lauten Knarren öffnete, ertappte er sie dabei, wie sie ihn ganz offensichtlich anstarrte. Oder auch mit den Augen auszog…

Das kam wahrscheinlich darauf an, wie man es genau interpretierte.

Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, schob die Tür auf und platzierte sich herausfordernd im Türrahmen.

Mione hustete, senkte ertappt den Blick. „Dann mal gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht?", fragte er schneidend.

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und ihr Herz schien einen Moment auszusetzen. „Es ist schon spät?"

„Ich weiß", sagte er und machte scheinbar im Türrahmen Platz.

Ihr schoss noch mehr Blut in den Kopf, als sich eh schon in diesem befand. Sie fragte sich, wie viel es noch brauchte, damit sie endgültig ohnmächtig zusammensackte.

„I-ich…", stammelte sie und wich entsetzt etwas zurück.

Malfoy seufzte, lehnte sich gegen den Türpfosten und strich sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Granger! Rein oder raus… Hier und jetzt oder womöglich wieder übermorgen in irgendeiner Besenkammer?"

Ohne sich selber wirklich davon abbringen zu können, schob sie sich am Blonden vorbei in das große Zimmer. Direkt hinter der Schwelle blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr Herz pumpte, als müsste sie einen sechstägigen Marathon überstehen.

Ihre weiche innere Stimme fragte sie vorsichtig, was sie hier eigentlich gedachte zu tun?

Sie hatte mehr oder weniger eingewilligt mit Malfoy zu schlafen…

Freiwillig…

Nicht dass sie es die letzten drei Male… Nein… Eigentlich waren es zweieinhalb Male gewesen… Wie auch immer, natürlich hatte sie es freiwillig getan… Irgendwie jedenfalls…

Doch das war anders…

Dieses Mal hatte es sie nicht einfach überkommen. Dieses Mal konnte sie es später nicht damit entschuldigen, dass sie die Kontrolle verloren hatte…

Sie atmete tief durch, sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich seines Mantels und der Schuhe entledigte. Seine Züge wirkten angespannt und das beruhigte sie etwas.

Scheinbar ging es ihm wenigstens halbwegs so wie ihr.

Sie musste einen Moment stark dagegen ankämpfen hysterisch aufzulachen.

Gott, sie wollte ihn… Sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass es sie fast um den Verstand brachte… Körperlich verstand sich… Sie brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und der Schalter, der ihren Verstand mit ihrem Körper verband, stand auf Standby…

Die Hitze, die bereits den gesamten Rückweg über in ihr gebrannt hatte, brachte sie fast um. Sie fühlte sich wie im Fieber.

„Willst du etwas trinken?", fragte er und schlenderte rüber zu seinem Schreibtisch. „Feuerwhisky? Scotch? Whisky?"

Mione atmete tief durch, öffnete dann mit zitternden Händen ihre Jacke. „Ja und vollkommen egal", hauchte sie dann heiser.

Er schüttete ihr scheinbar etwas Scotch ein. Sie hatte das Zeug noch nie getrunken und hoffte, dass es ihr den Rest geben würde. Dieser Tag konnte nichts mehr beinhalten, was sie noch schocken würde.

Sie warf ihre Jacke und ihren Schal unachtsam neben das Bett, musterte dieses dann kritisch. Es war eindeutig keines der typischen Hogwartsbetten. Es war alles andere als altmodisch und da war weder ein Fußende, noch ein Baldachin. Zudem wirkte es riesig und durch die schwarze Bettwäsche beinahe etwas verrucht; vier Kissen zierten das Kopfende. Natürlich endete dieses an der Wand zu ihrem Zimmer.

Einen winzig kleinen Moment blitzte das Bild von Grey auf, wie sie sich in diesem Bett räkelte…

„Es ist frisch bezogen, Granger", hauchte er ganz dicht hinter ihr, als hätte er ihre verräterischen Gedanken gelesen, und reichte das Glas um sie herum.

Sie nahm es mehr als dankbar an sich und nahm einen großen Schluck. Es schmeckte furchtbar, aber eindeutig nicht schlimm genug, um sie wachzurütteln.

„Was wird das hier?", fragte sie zwischen zwei Schlücken und als das Glas leer war, hielt sie es ihm auffordernd entgegen.

Er füllte es mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue wieder auf.

„Ich meine… Mir ist klar was _das_ hier wird… Aber…", sie lachte heiser, nahm direkt einen weiteren großen Schluck. „An nem One-Night-Stand sind wir schon vorbei! Ist das also so was wie ne ziemlich schräge Affäre?" Sie raufte sich die Haare. „Du und ich…", sagte sie dann fassungslos.

Er grinste sie vielsagend an, nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. „Für dich ist es das wohl… Ich bin Single, ich ficke nur…"

Mione nickte, wich etwas vor ihm zurück. Absurderweise erleichterte es sie, dass er und Grey nicht fest zusammen waren…. Obwohl sie es bereits erwartet hatte…

Sie nickte hektisch, wirbelte herum und ihr wurde minimal schwindelig. Langsam aber sicher schien der Alkohol etwas zu wirken…

„Niemand zwingt dich zu bleiben, Granger", sagte er beinahe sanft. Jedoch nur beinahe, sie wusste bestimmte Emotionen in seiner Stimme nach wie vor nicht zu deuten. Wahrscheinlich weil sie sie eher selten bis nie gehört hatte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür ist es schon längst zu spät", flüsterte sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Malfoy musterte sie matt und dieses Mal fragte sie sich wirklich, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Ich will es", sagte sie schließlich nickend und zog sich selber die Schuhe aus, kickte sie in eine Ecke des Raumes. Sie sagte es mehr zu sich selber, als zu ihm. Aber irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass er es wahrscheinlich ebenfalls hören wollte.

Sie wollte es…

Ihre innere Stimme lachte auf.

Ja, sie wollte es tatsächlich.

Sie wollte ihn.

Also starrte sie ihn an, musterte ihn… Stöhnte tief auf und musterte ihn erneut.

Ihr Herz raste und ihr gesamter Körper kribbelte… Doch sie wagte es nicht, auf ihn zu zu gehen. Die letzte bestehende Distanz zurück zu legen und den Kontakt zu schließen. Was immer hier heute Nacht geschehen sollte wirklich aktiv ins Rollen zu bringen.

Wo war der Schalter? Warum kappte er nicht endgültig die Verbindung zu ihrem elenden Verstand?

Wortlos hielt sie ihm erneut das leere Glas entgegen, versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Doch er nahm es ihr aus der Hand, griff nach dieser und zog sie an sich. Sein Geruch schlug ihr regelrecht entgegen und für einen Moment sog sie ihn einfach nur ein.

Er sah sie an, strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Als seine Hand dabei zufällig ihr Gesicht streifte, zuckte sie bei der flüchtigen Berührung wohlig zusammen, lehnte sich geradezu hungrig in diese hinein.

Dann war sein Gesicht ganz nah, seine Lippen berührten ihre erst nur flüchtig und kaum merklich. Mione presste sich an ihn, seine Arme legten sich augenblicklich um sie, zogen sie noch näher an ihn. Das Kribbeln wandelte sich in ein erstes, ernstzunehmendes Brennen. Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern...

Sie umfasste sein Gesicht, als sie sich erneut küssten. Langsam und spielerisch. Immer wieder stöhnte sie in den Kuss, öffnete mehr als breitwillig ihre Lippen, als seine Zunge neckisch um Einlass bat. Er schmeckte nach Scotch… Und nach ihm… Eine schier berauschende Mischung…

Zwischen zwei Küssen löste er sich von ihr, knöpfte mit flinken Fingern ihre Bluse auf und schob sie über ihre Schultern hinweg. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe das Kleidungsstück komplett von ihr zu streifen. Seine Lippen machten sich sofort an ihrem Hals zu schaffen, knabberten sich hinab zu ihrem Schlüsselbein.

Plötzlich schien alles ganz leicht…

Obwohl ihr Verstand dieses Mal nicht wirklich abgeschaltet war. Dennoch war er maßlos vernebelt. Ihre innere Stimme schien etwas zu murmeln, doch sie ignorierte sie, warf einfach den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihn gewähren.

Als er ihr Schlüsselbein erreicht hatte schob er ihr endlich den störenden Stoff der Bluse von den Schultern; ihr war entsetzlich heiß. Sie loderte innerlich…

Nur noch in BH und ihre Jeans gekleidet hob er sie an, manövrierte sie durch den Raum zum Bett und setzte sie schließlich auf der Kante ab. Dabei sah er sie aus tiefdunklen Augen an, entfernte sich für einen Moment von ihr, um ihre Hose zu öffnen und sie viel zu schnell und zu geschickt von dieser zu befreien.

Direkt als die kalte Luft ihre nackten Beine streichelte richtete sie sich wieder auf, griff geradezu gierig nach seinem Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf. Seine alabasterfarbene Haut raubte ihr fast den Verstand. Die Erinnerungen an diese waren so entsetzlich blass gewesen; in der Besenkammer hatte sie ihn in der Dunkelheit kaum erkennen können.

Mit gespreizten Fingern fuhr sie über seine nackte Brust, passierte eine kleine Narbe an der Schulter. Sie fragte sich, ob diese beim letzten Mal schon da gewesen war. Malfoy drängte sie währenddessen komplett aufs Bett und in die Kissen.

„Nett. Fast so schön wie deine Nachthemden", hauchte der Blonde amüsiert und sie musterte sich selber mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Sie hatte heute, warum auch immer, ihr zartes grün-schwarzes Wäscheset aus dem Schrank gekramt. Sie spürte dass sie errötete und vergrub als Antwort ihre Finger fest in seinen nackten Schulterblättern.

Blitzschnell umfasste er ihre Hände mit seinen und presste sie komplett in die Kissen. Ihr Herz raste und ihr Atem rasselte, als sie ihn ansah. Er war direkt über ihr, saugte neckisch an ihren Lippen. Er war ihrem Gesicht so nah, dass sie ihn praktisch auch dann schmecken konnte, wenn er sie nicht berührte.

„So sehr ich das auch ab und an mögen mag, ist die Grenze zwischen Schmerz und _Schmerz_ verdammt fein, Granger! Das solltest du dir wirklich noch mal genauer durchlesen. Dazu findest du bestimmt einiges in deinen zahlreichen Büchern."

Mione hob den Kopf an, presste ihre Lippen fest auf seine. Sein Griff lockerte sich, als sie seine Lippen sanft und doch bestimmt mit ihrer Zunge teilte.

Blitzschnell löste sie sich aus seinem Griff, umfasste seinen Nacken und löste auch den Kuss.

„Willst du mich ficken oder mich langweilen, Malfoy?", hauchte sie herausfordernd und verräterisch keuchend. Die Tatsache, dass sie dieses Wort so unbedacht ausgesprochen hatte ließ sie minimal erröten. Doch darum, dass ihre Aussage überzeugend klang, ging es gerade nicht.

Seine dunkelgrauen Augen wurden für eigenen winzig kleinen Moment fast schwarz. Dann wurde sein Grinsen tödlich. Er brauchte es nicht auszusprechen, sie wusste auch so was er sagen würde…

‚Du hast es so gewollt', flüsterte ihre innere Stimme, während er blitzschnell an ihr herunterrutschte und ihr mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung den Slip auszog.

Vielleicht hatte er ihn auch zerrissen, sie wusste es nicht.

Doch es war ihr gerade vollkommen egal…

Eine Stunde oder auch ein Jahrhundert später klammerte sie sich keuchend am Kissen fest, unter welches sie irgendwann in den letzten Millionen Jahren geraten war. Ihr gesamter Körper brannte lichterloh und obwohl es im Zimmer nicht wirklich warm war schimmerte Schweiß auf ihrer nackten Haut.

Sie spürte die nächste Welle nahen, die dritte in die er sie nun am Stück jagte. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal ansatzweise die Chance gegeben, sich zwischen ihnen zu klimatisieren.

„Malfoy", krächzte sie keuchend, stemmte ein Bein mit aller Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, in die Matratze unter sich und versuchte sich hochzudrücken.

Dabei ließ sie vom Kissen ab, warf es so heftig beiseite dass es irgendwo außerhalb ihres erhitzten Sichtfelds vom Bett rutschte und vergrub ihre Finger erneut in seinen Haaren. Zwischen diesen, befanden sich jetzt schon ganze Büschel platinblonder Strähnen. Jedoch versuchte sie ihn dieses Mal nicht noch näher zu ziehen, sondern ihn von sich zu drücken.

„Malfoy, verdammt", krähte sie erneut und wandte sich unter ihm.

Natürlich dachte er nicht einmal daran in seinem teuflischen Tun innezuhalten, geschweige denn ihr genug Bewegungsfreiheit zu gönnen, um sich zu befreien. Er trieb sie weiterhin mit seiner Zunge in den Wahnsinn und auf die dritte Welle zu.

Jedoch war sie wirklich nicht sicher ob sie, in Anbetracht der Stärke die die ersten beiden aufgewiesen hatten, in der Lage war heute Nacht noch eine vierte zu überstehen. Außerdem wollte sie ihn ganz… Und das bereits seit der quälenden, ersten Welle…

„Malfoy", schrie sie nun fast und zog ihm sicherlich schmerzhaft fest an den Haaren. Endlich hielt er inne; mehr oder weniger. Denn sie hatte ihn mit voller Kraft hoch zu ihrem Bauch gezogen. Zwischen ihren verkrampften Fingern befanden sich nun ganz sicherlich weitere Strähnen.

„Granger", fauchte er und löste ihre verkrampften Finger mit dunkler Miene aus seiner aktuell ziemlich wilden Sturmfrisur.

Sie umfasste augenblicklich seine Schultern, zog ihn weiter hoch und drängte ihn geradezu unumgänglich zwischen ihre Beine. Ihr Körper verbrannte, schrie weil sie den Kontakt in einem so entscheidenden Moment unterbrochen hatte. Sie keuchte und zitterte entsetzlich…

„Komm her", stöhnte sie, doch er gab nicht nach.

Er küsste sadistisch grinsend ihre Nasenspitze, richtete sich wieder etwas auf und rollte sich spöttisch grinsend neben sie. „Vielleicht bin ich noch nicht soweit."

Sie funkelte ihn fassungslos und zitternd an. „Natürlich bist du das. Das konnte ich eindeutig fühlen, du Mistkerl!" Ihre Stimme bebte. Sie klang erschreckend schrill und atemlos. Ihr Gesicht brannte; wie der Rest ihres vollkommen aufgelösten Körpers.

Sie stand direkt an der Klippe, kippelte gerade immer wieder vor und zurück. Doch sie war noch nicht bereit zu fallen…

Mit einem todbringenden Grinsen entledigte er sich seiner Hose. Für ihren Geschmack, und mit Sicherheit absichtlich, viel zu langsam. Mione lehnte sich zu ihm rüber, begann seinen Hals zu liebkosen und seine Brust zu streicheln; was ihm den Vorgang sichtlich nicht erleichterte.

„Granger, fahr runter", hauchte er und versuchte sie etwas von sich zu drängen. Doch in seiner Miene lag etwas Belustigtes.

Sie ließ von ihm ab; nur um wie eine Besessene an seiner Hose zu zerren. Er warf den Kopf stöhnend in den Nacken; nicht vor Lust sondern ganz offensichtlich eher als Ausruf seiner Aufgabe. Er ließ sie gewähren, beobachtete sie aus dunklen Augen, wie sie ihn hektisch vom letzten Bisschen Stoff befreite.

Dann überfiel sie ihn regelrecht, versuchte ihn keuchend zurück ins Kissen zu drängen. Irgendein sehr beängstigender Schalter schien sich umgelegt zu haben, doch sie konnte sich selber nicht dazu bringen ihn zurück in die Ursprungsposition zu bringen.

„Mach schon", keuchte sie und ließ sich mehr als willig von ihm an den Hüften packen und zurück auf das Bett werfen; in Querlage und sie war überrascht, das es tatsächlich breit genug war, dass sie sich immer noch ausstrecken konnte.

„Du bist echt eine beherrschungslose Pest", hauchte er als er sich über sie lehnte und küsste ihren Nacken.

Ein absolut unbefriedigtes Stöhnen entkam ihr. „Malfoy", knurrte sie.

Der Blonde stöhnte kapitulierend und drang schließlich langsam in sie ein. Langsam im Sinne von quälend; nicht vorsichtig. Und sie hasste ihn dafür. Mit festem Griff umschlang sie ihn, presste ihn tiefer und regelrecht in sich. Seine Stimme brach, und er ließ sein Gesicht einen Moment keuchend in ihren verschwitzten Nacken sinken.

Mione warf sich stöhnend zurück, legte die Beine um seine Hüften. Malfoy fuhr langsam zurück, setzte zum zweiten quälenden Stoß an und sie ließ ihn dieses Mal einfach gewähren. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht ebenfalls in seinem Nacken, inhalierte seinen Duft und knabberte sanft an seinem Schulterblatt.

Er drückte sich hoch, sah sie von oben herab an, während er sich weiterhin langsam in ihr bewegte. „Wenn du mich wieder blutig beißt… Reiße ich dir wahrhaftig den Arsch auf…", brachte er mühsam hervor. Wäre er nicht so nahe hätte sie es wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden.

Sie lachte heiser und drückte stöhnend den Rücken durch, als er seine Bewegungen schließlich beschleunigte.

„Arschloch", keuchte sie und ließ ihre Beine von seinem Rücken rutschen, stemmte sie in die Matratze. Sie spürte die finale Welle heranrollen, sah regelrecht den Schaum der Gischt vor ihren geschlossenen Augen… Natürlich wirkte sie hier rosarot…

Mione öffnete den Mund, spürte wie ihre Augen nach hinten rollten, während ihr ein heiseres Stoßseufzen entfuhr. Sie drückte den Rücken so hart durch, dass er knackte, drängte sich dem Blonden so nah entgegen wie nur möglich.

Er keuchte auf, ließ sich wieder der kompletten Länge nach auf sie fallen und sie umschlang ihn augenblicklich wieder, vergrub ihre Finger im Fleisch seiner Schulterblätter.

Die Gischt vor ihren inneren Augen wurde feuerrot und einen Augenblick wagte sie es die Augen zu öffnen. Über ihr lag stark verschwommen die sich drehende Decke des Raumes. Sie keuchte erneut, schlang ihre Beine wieder um seine Hüften und presste ihn hart gegen sich.

Dann schlug die Welle ein, sie brach zuckend und keuchend unter ihm zusammen, ihre Nägel bohrten sich entsetzlich tief in sein Fleisch. Er folgte ihr wenige fahrige Stöße später…

Keuchend und verschwitzt blieb sie zurück, fixierte die Decke über ihr, wenn sie nicht die Augen geschlossen hatte. Hinter ihren Lidern wirkte weiterhin alles rot-gelb, so als stände ihr Innerstes immer noch in Flammen…

„Gott", keuchte sie, während er sich schließlich neben sie rollte.

Ein gehässiges Lachen entwischte ihm. So wunderbar kehlig, dass ihr gleich wieder ganz anders wurde.

„Ich habe nicht mit dir gesprochen, Malfoy", zischte sie schwach und strich sich über den verschwitzten Bauch. Sie war klatschnass…

„Sicher", raunte er und kroch neben ihr unter die glänzende, schwarze Bettdecke.

Mione tat es ihm langsam gleich, während er in seinem Nachtschränkchen – welches eindeutig aus dem Hogwartssortiment stammte – nach etwas kramte. Dabei offenbarte er ihr seinen zerkratzten Rücken und ihr schoss augenblicklich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht…

Es war einfach wieder passiert…

Sie wusste nicht warum, bei Ron passierte ihr das nie… Oder eher, es passierte ihr eher selten und meistens hatte Ron sofort mit einem Schmerzensschrei in jeder Bewegung und jedem Tun innegehalten.

Das Schnappen eines Feuerzeuges, dann lehnte er sich mit einem qualmenden Glimmstängel gegen das Kopfende. Als sein Rücken das Holz des Kopfendes berührte zuckte er ganz leicht zusammen, warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und schüttelte dann schwach mit dem Kopf.

Sie angelte mit hochrotem Kopf nach der Flasche Scotch, die jedoch viel zu weit entfernt auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Vorsichtig rutschte sie bis ans Bettende, versuchte sich dabei selber bestmöglich mit der Bettdecke zu bedecken. Dennoch erreichte sie es nicht.

Malfoy lachte hinter ihr amüsiert auf.

Mione funkelte ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg an. „Was ist so lustig?"

„Du, wie du versuchst dein nicht angeknackstes Schamgefühl wieder herzustellen. Ich habe eh schon alles gesehen, Granger", flüsterte er und nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Zug. Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und holte die Flasche mittels Zauberspruch zu sich heran.

Ohne weitere Worte reichte er sie ihr und sie rutschte zurück ans Kopfende. Einen endlos langen Moment musterte sie ihn, dabei stets bedacht genügend Abstand zu seinem nackten Körper zu halten, der sich ja mit ihr unter dieser Decke befand. Natürlich war das anhand der enormen Größe des Bettes ohne weiteres möglich.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche. Dann schwenkte sie sie langsam, starrte in das Innere, während der klägliche Rest der dunkelbraunen Flüssigkeit mit jeder Umdrehung höher an den Rand schwappte.

Ihre innere Stimme war bedenklich still und sie fühlte sich merkwürdig taub. Sie wartete auf das Schuldgefühl, aber die immensen Zweifel, die sie in den letzten Wochen immer wieder geplagt hatten.

Doch da war nichts.

Er atmete neben ihr geräuschvoll aus, warf die Decke zurück und stieg langsam aus dem Bett. Vollkommen nackt und es schien ihm nicht im Geringsten etwas auszumachen.

„Malfoy", flüsterte sie und versuchte beschämt in eine andere Ecke des Raumes zu gucken. Doch irgendwie war das leichter gesagt als getan, sie ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie ihre Augen fiebrig in seine Richtung wanderten.

Spöttisch grinsend zog er sich seinen schwarzen Morgenmantel über. „Ich gehe duschen, du bist überall an mir…", hauchte er amüsiert und beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, während sie eindeutig noch blutröter anlief, als es eh schon der Fall war.

Sie sagte nichts, nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche und zog die Bettdecke etwas fester um sich.

„Du kannst das Zeug mitnehmen", sagte er dann und verließ das Zimmer.

Sie verschluckte sich einen Moment fast, starrte ihm ungläubig hinterher.

Ihre innere Stimme begann schallend zu lachen…

Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass sie hier die ganze Nacht übereinander herfallen würden… Oder dass sie Arm in Arm einschlafen würden…

Sie hustete leicht, hatte sich ohne es zu merken am Scotch verschluckt… Langsam begann ihr das Zeug tatsächlich zu schmecken…

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte kletterte sie ebenfalls langsam aus dem Bett, zog sich fahrig und doch so schnell wie möglich wieder an. Dabei behielt sie die verschlossene Tür seines Zimmers stets im Auge; nicht weil sie fürchtete erwischt zu werden. Komischerweise war ihr dieser Gedanke nicht einmal während des gesamten _Aktes _gekommen…

Nein, sie wollte nicht hier sein, wenn er zurückkommen würde…

Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber der Gedanke erweckte eine innere Beklemmung in ihr, die sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte…

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür, linste hinaus auf den menschenleeren Flur. Ein Blick auf Malfoys Uhr hatte erwiesen, dass es bereits zwei Uhr nachts war. Himmel, wohin war die scheiß Zeit verschwunden?

So leise wie möglich schloss sie die Zimmertür hinter sich, tapste blitzschnell hinüber zu ihrem Zimmer und verschwand so schnell wie nur irgendwie machbar im Inneren. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ sie sich am Holz hinabrutschen und starrte benommen in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers.

Ein zischendes Geräusch entkam ihr, als sie ruckartig wieder zu atmen begann; offensichtlich hatte sie die Luft mal wieder angehalten ohne es zu merken…

Das Gefühl der Beklemmung brachte sie fast um…

Und es gefiel ihr nicht, denn scheinbar hatte sie rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass sie gerade ihren Verlobten betrogen hatte…

Zum ersten Mal wirklich mit dem vollen Bewusstsein es zu tun…

*** *** ***

Vorschau:

„Heißt das, dass deine Frage beantwortet ist?", entgegnete er dann lachend. „Ich für meinen Teil frage mich, wie gut es wirklich mit Wiesel laufen mag, wenn es dich immer wieder in mein Bett zieht? Natürlich nicht im wortwörtlichen Sinne. Aber, so clever wie du bist, brauche ich das wahrscheinlich gar nicht zu erwähnen."

Mione musterte ihn düster. Sprachlos…

*** *** ***

_Hallo ihr Süßen… Wahrscheinlich hat der eine oder andere bereits etwas eher mit nem Update gerechnet, doch ich hatte einfach keine Zeit… Sorry… _

_Wie immer geht natürlich ein großes Dankeschön an meine lieben Betaleseries Ashe und India und an alle meine Reviewer. Ich kann, wie immer, nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr ich mich über jeden noch so kleinen Kommentar freue. Also, tut euch bitte keinen Zwang an und geigt mir die Meinung… :) _

_Princess-Frances: Rund die Hälfte kommt wohl hin. Aber, da ich die Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende geschrieben habe, kann ich das gerade noch gar nicht so 100% sagen… Und ja, es spitzt sich zu… Ich behaupte aber mal, es geht noch spitzer… hehe… ;) _

_Anna: Ja, möglich wäre das sicher gewesen… *lol* _

_QueenB: Ich werde ihr ausrichten, dass sie mal schneller sägen soll… *lol* nee, also ich hab mit den dreien noch ne Menge vor. Mehr wird nicht verraten… ;)_

_Nessi.C.: Freut mich, dass das Chap bei euch allen scheinbar so gut ankam. Es ist mir bisher eines der Liebsten; eben wegen der Annäherung… :) Und ja, ich kann die Teller auch schon vor meinem inneren Auge fliegen sehen… haha…_

_Die-na: Na, da nehme ich dich beim Wort… ;) *lol* Wage es also, dich zu beschweren, wenn ich irgendwann mal nicht zum Punkt komme… haha… Und ja, ich kann's mir auch zu gut vorstellen. Gott, ich hätte ihm sicher auch am Hals gehangen… **lol* _

_One77: Ja, das schätze ich… :) Und die Sache mit Ron habe ich definitiv auch nie verstanden… *lol* _


	25. Chapter 24

**24. **Erhitzte Gemüter

Schwer Atmend umfasste sie nun schon zum gefühlten einhundertsten Mal ihre Manteltasche. Erahnte den Fetzen Pergament darin, der sie heute Morgen so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, dass sie fast an ihren Cornflakes erstickt wäre.

Eigentlich hatte sich in ihrer bevorstehenden Woche schon genug Mist angehäuft. Doch das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit ihr. Es hatte noch weitere Späße für sie auf Lager. Eine so stinkende Menge, dass sie nicht einmal mehr einen klaren Kopf für wichtigere Dinge bekommen konnte: Etwa ihre verkorkste Beziehung.

Fast eine gesamte Woche war sie dem Blonden komplett aus dem Weg gegangen: Wieder einmal. Nicht nur weil er sie regelrecht aus dem Zimmer geworfen hatte. Sondern vor allem um sich vor sich selber zu schützen. Denn es hatte sie gestört, dass er sie regelrecht aus seinem Zimmer geworfen hatte. Dabei wäre sie eh nicht geblieben…

Was hätte sie dort auch noch gehalten? Oder eher, was hatte sie erwartet? Dass sie die ganze Nacht gemeinsam die Laken zerwühlt hätten? Dass sie im Anschluss Arm in Arm nebeneinander einschlafen würden?

Ihre innere Stimme lachte gehässig. Und genau hier lag das Problem.

Irgendein kranker Teil in ihr, hatte scheinbar genau das erwartet.

Also hatte sie das einzig Richtige getan. Sie hatte ihn ignoriert, war ihm sogar aus dem Weg gegangen. Und das zu ihrer Schande nicht selten wenig unauffällig. Teilweise sogar absichtlich; wahrscheinlich um ihm eins auszuwischen.

Allerdings schien es Malfoy nicht wirklich zu interessieren. Zwar hatte sie ihn einmal dabei ertappt, wie er sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue gemustert hatte, aber komischerweise ersparte er ihnen beiden jegliche Kommentare.

Dabei hatte dieser kranke Teil in ihr scheinbar auf eine Reaktion gehofft; und ließ sie tatsächlich enttäuscht zurück, als diese nicht erfolgen wollte.

Sie hatte keinen Schimmer warum…

Die halbe Psychologin in ihr, die sie sich aufgrund ihrer Ausbildung aneignen konnte, sagte ihr es lag sehr wahrscheinlich an ihrem Lebensfrust und ihrer nicht funktionierenden Beziehung. Scheinbar – oder auch sicherlich - suchte sie das Abenteuer und was konnte in ihrer Position ein besseres Abenteuer sein, als Malfoy?

„Du bist schon wieder komplett weggetreten", holte sie Darias Stimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Mione spürte, wie ihr Gesicht mal wieder die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annahm und senkte den Blick, kramte auffällig im Kleiderständer vor ihrer Nase. „Tut mir leid", murmelte sie dann.

Sie fasste erneut nach dem kleinen Briefchen in ihrer Jackentasche. Ein Briefchen von Harry. Eigentlich eine dumme kleine Nichtigkeit. Etwas, was sie vor einer Woche wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal halbwegs durcheinander gebracht hätte.

Doch in Anbetracht der Umstände, brachte es sie gerade schier um den Verstand…

„Weißt du… Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Ron wirklich alles ist, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht", entgegnete die Schwarzhaarige und zog ein weiteres Kleid aus dem Rondell.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie ertappt. Ihr Gesicht begann regelrecht zu brennen und sie hoffte, dass das grelle Neonlicht es irgendwie verdeckte oder auch verschlang.

„Daria runzelte die Stirn. „Machst du dir immer noch Gedanken über diese Sache mit McGonagall? Glaube mir, die ganze Schule weiß, dass du dich zurzeit wunderbar mit Malfoy verstehst", schmunzelte ihr Gegenüber.

Mione wollte einen Augenblick nachfragen, was genau dies zu bedeuten hatte, doch eine ziemlich junge Verkäuferin unterbrach sie barsch.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wollen Sie das Kleid anprobieren oder nicht?", sagte der Muggel schroff. Das halbe Kind – sie war wahrscheinlich nicht älter als 19 Jahre - musterte die Schwarzhaarige, die während des Sprechens mit dem Stück Stoff in ihrer Hand zugegeben sehr stark herumgefuchtelt hatte, strafend.

Daria zuckte mit entschuldigender Miene zusammen, wandte sich dann an Mione. „Willst du?"

Hermione musterte das kurze rote Kleid skeptisch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Daria hing es unter den strengen Augen des aufgedonnerten Mädchens zurück und zerrte Mione dann am Arm aus dem Laden.

„Wie unhöflich", fauchte sie, als sie zurück in die kühle Abendbrise Londons traten.

„Vollkommen egal", murmelte der Lockenschopf zurück. Eigentlich war sie froh, dass sie den Laden verlassen hatten. Sein Angebot war ihr wahrlich zu gewagt und viel zu kostspielig gewesen.

Doch leider war sie immer noch nicht fündig geworden. Was bedeutete, dass sie weiter suchen mussten. Denn ihr war nicht wirklich danach, sich für die nahende Aussprache mit Ron herauszuputzen. Allerdings brachte sie es auch nicht über sich, Daria dies zu sagen.

Vor allem, da diese ein Kleid suchte, welches ihre schöne kalte Schulter betonte. Denn Zabini hatte immer noch nicht angebissen. Das eine oder andere Mal hatte Mione versucht auf das Thema anzusprechen. Hatte versucht einzuwerfen, dass der Tränkemeister vielleicht einfach nicht interessiert war. Um ehrlich zu sein, befürchtete sie das sogar; denn soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte Zabini zu Schulzeiten nie etwas anbrennen lassen.

„Also, wir werden schon etwas finden, um Ronnies Blut erneut in Wallungen zu bringen", lachte Daria, während sie Mione schnurstracks auf den nächsten Laden zuzog.

Hinter ihr errötete der Lockenschopf erneut. Denn ihre innere Stimme flüsterte schwach dass sie das vielleicht gar nicht mehr wollte; dass es vielleicht sogar schon zu spät dafür war. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer…

Doch ebenso wenig, wie sie Daria hatte vor wenigen Tagen die Wahrheit sagen können – damals war sie nach ihrer Nacht mit Malfoy maßlos übermüdet gewesen – konnte sie es jetzt. Denn Daria hatte, wie auch immer, sofort die „Spuren des Sexes" in ihren Augen gesehen: Genau das war ihr wahnwitziger Wortlaut gewesen. Und Mione hatte nichts anderes getan, als errötend und möglichst unauffällig den Blick abgewendet.

Die Wahrheit schien also zu weit weg, um sie gerade erreichen zu können… Vor allem, wenn sie selber noch nicht wirklich bereit war, sie sich selber voll und ganz einzugestehen…

Wenn sie lieber davon lief, anstatt sich der Sache zu stellen.

-v-

Stunden später fand sie sich um ein entsetzlich winziges, schwarzes Kleid reicher sowie mit rasendem Herzen und zugeschnürter Brust vor dem Porträtloch zum Gemeinschaftsraum wieder.

Sie wusste, dass er sich im Raum dahinter befand. Das hatte ihr Daria gerade eben, vor ungefähr 20 Minuten, deutlich verwirrt bestätigt, als diese den Raum verlassen hatte.

Hermione war unter Darias Blick einen Moment hitzig angelaufen und hatte eine kurze Erklärung gemurmelt. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Dunkelheit des Ganges ihr errötetes Gesicht verborgen hatte.

Schließlich atmete sie ein letztes Mal tief durch und trat benommen ins Innere. Der Blonde hockte wie erwartet im Sessel vor dem Kamin. Auf seinem Schoss balanciert er einige Magazine, im Nebensessel befanden sich weitere. Ebenso ein halbes Dutzend Pläne und Zeichnungen.

Sie wusste nicht auf was genau er sich vorbereitete. Irgendein aktuelles Spiel im Ausland, oder auf das große Spiel übernächsten Monat… Das Eröffnungsspiel der kommenden, englischen Quidditchsaison und somit – laut Harry und Ginny – das wichtigste Spiel der Saison; neben dem Letzten versteht sich.

Das Spiel, was laut Harry innerhalb von wenigen Minuten ausverkauft gewesen war…

Bei dem Gedanken daran, wurde ihr abermals schlecht. Gott, sie fragte sich was oder wer sie mehr hasste: Das Schicksal oder ihre vermaledeiten Freunde.

Unschlüssig blieb sie im Eingangsbereich stehen. Die Situation war nicht die beste. Sie wäre eh nicht die beste gewesen, doch dass sie sich in den letzten Tagen darauf konzentriert hatte, den Blonden um Meilen auszuweichen, machte es zugegeben etwas schwerer.

Warum musste sie auch vor allem anderen scheinheilig den scheiß Anschein erwecken, dass mit Malfoy alles mehr oder weniger bestens lief?

‚Tut es doch auch', kicherte ihre innere Stimme und sie spürte, dass sie extrem errötete.

Augen zu und durch, war wohl die beste Devise. Irgendwann würde sie eh wieder mit ihm sprechen müssen. Warum also nicht heute?

Ihre innere Stimme lachte noch lauter, schien so etwas wie unterschwellige Botschaften an einen schlecht durchbluteten Teil ihres Hirns zu schicken. Jedenfalls flackerten für die Bruchteile weniger Sekunden weitere Dinge auf, die sie – neben dem Sprechen – wahrscheinlich bald wieder tun könnten…

Ein tiefes, verzweifeltes Seufzen entwischte ihrer Kehle. Und Malfoy sah einen Moment von seinen Unterlagen auf, blickte dann aber ohne jegliche Änderung in seiner Miene zurück auf die Unterlagen in seinem Schoss.

In Gedanken versunken strich sie sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Warum ging sie nicht einfach wieder? Setzte ihren Plan des Anschweigens fort, bis…

Bis er verschwunden war? Oder bis sie wieder bei Verstand war?

Schließlich sah er mit gerunzelter Stirn erneut auf. „Granger, was willst du?"

Sie wich geradezu ertappt zurück, spürte das Blut hinter ihren Schläfen rauschen. „Nichts", log sie und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Ihr Gesicht brannte. „Nichts", sagte sie erneut, wurde sich dann aber mitten im Tun darüber bewusst, wie albern sie sich gerade benahm.

Mit einem Seufzen trat sie näher. „Ich weiß, das Ganze wirkt gerade etwas merkwürdig."

Malfoy funkelte sie spöttisch an. „Granger, du benimmst dich immer merkwürdig."

Noch mehr Hitze; und Wut. „Himmel, ich versuche dir trotz allem entgegen zu kommen. Danke für nichts!"

„Trotz allem?", fragte er schroff und sah für einen Moment von seiner Lektüre auf.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, ließ sich langsam auf das Sofa fallen. Ja, trotz allem. Doch es genau auszusprechen, bzw. detaillierter zu erörtern, lag nicht wirklich in ihrem Sinne.

Malfoy sah sie einen endlos langen Moment an. Schließlich zuckte er schwach mit den Schultern. „Granger, was auch immer in deinem Kopf vorgeht ist mir eigentlich vollkommen egal. Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, dass du mich anschmachtest oder mir guten Tag sagst. Allerdings ist diese *Ich strafe dich für etwas, was wir beide verzapft haben*-Nummer wirklich verdammt kindisch."

„Ich schmachte dich nicht an", fauchte sie.

Er rollte genervt mit den Augen und ließ die Zeitschrift, die er in den Händen hielt, auf seinen Schoss sinken. „Ist das wirklich alles, was du zur Thematik zu sagen hast?"

Sie holte tief Luft…

„Ich verlange keine Rechenschaft darüber, ob dir gerade zum Heulen zumute ist. Allerdings bin ich gerade tatsächlich gewillt wenigstens so zu tun, als ob es mich interessiert, wenn es dich _glücklich_ macht…"

„Malfoy", fluchte sie leise, doch er ließ sich nicht innehalten…

„Aber, dass das so nicht funktioniert, müsste doch langsam klar sein", fuhr er fort, deutete einen Moment zwischen sich und ihr hin und her. „Immerhin haben wir mittlerweile oft genug gesehen, wo es endet…"

Mione starrte ihn weiterhin sprachlos und hitzig an. Sie fühlte sich fast wie im Fieber und fragte sich, ob es vielleicht daran lag, dass dieser Mistkerl irgendwie unbemerkt in ihrem Kopf wühlte.

„Was ich damit sagen will?", funkelte er sie an. „Stehe zu deinen Entscheidungen oder lass es ganz bleiben…"

„Keine Sorge. Ab jetzt stehe ich zu meinen Entscheidungen. Und ich habe entschieden, dass es nie wieder passieren wird", hauchte sie dann.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Merlin, hörst du dir manchmal selber zu?"

Noch mehr Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen. Gleich würde sie wahrscheinlich an Blutarmut im Körper zu Boden gehen. Gott sei Dank saß sie…

„Du überschreitest gerade geschmacklose Grenzen", hauchte sie herausfordernd.

Seine Miene schien sich etwas zu glätten. „Granger, du bist erwachsen. Du wolltest es!"

Sie schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf. „Du bist so ein Arsch-"

„Na Granger! Keine Beleidigungen", fuhr er ihr amüsiert dazwischen.

Sie schwieg, starrte mit schmalen Lippen in die Flammen.

„Ich würde ja fragen, wo das Problem liegt. Aber, das kann ich mir wohl selber beantworten", hauchte er neben ihr, warf die Magazine in seinem Schoss achtlos in den Nebensessel.

Mione funkelte ihn aus aufgebrachten Augen an. „Wo mein Problem liegt? Du behandelst mich wie eines deiner billigen Betthäschen. Und was noch viel schlimmer ist; ich bin eines deiner billigen Betthäschen!" Plötzlich war es raus… Und sie war geschockt, dass das scheinbar tatsächlich ihr größtes Problem war.

Malfoy starrte sie einen Augenblick einfach an.

„Schön. Halte einfach die Klappe", knurrte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ließ sich tiefer in das Sofa fallen und fixierte die Flammen. „Verspotte mich ohne Worte. Das kannst du ja ebenfalls so gut."

Er sog schneidend neben ihr die Luft ein, schwieg einen Moment, bevor er sprach. Dann lachte er plötzlich bitter. „Ich habe dich echt für cleverer gehalten."

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Ich habe keine billigen Betthäschen. Hatte ich noch nie. Genau genommen, bin ich verdammt wählerisch", sagte er leise.

Mione runzelte die Stirn, konnte ein gehässiges Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Ach ja? Und was ist mit Grey und all den anderen?"

„All den anderen", spottete er und blickte kopfschüttelnd in die Flammen. „Und Blair war ein verdammter Fehler. Mit Freunden sollte man eben nicht ficken, wenn man sich seiner Gefühle nicht sicher ist. Aber, das ist eine andere Geschichte…", fuhr er fort.

Seine Worte überraschten sie zugegeben etwas. Doch sie wagte nicht nachzufragen.

„Aber, da kannst du wahrscheinlich ein Lied von singen."

Mione zuckte vor Wut regelrecht zusammen. „Das ist so typisch, Malfoy", knurrte sie und lachte gehässig auf. „Was genau bringt es dir, immer das fiese letzte Wort zu haben? Ein Machtgefühl? Oder geilt es dich sogar auf?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, funkelte sie einen Moment sprachlos an.

Mione lehnte sich etwas vor. „Dabei geht dir einer ab, was?"

Einen Moment starrte er sie einfach nur an, seine Augen musterten sie durchdringend. Dann strafte er sie mit einem zynischen Grinsen. „Ist das deine Art mir zu sagen, dass du Sex willst, Granger?"

Sie funkelte ihn an, zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und ließ sich wieder zurück ins Sofa fallen.

„Heißt das, dass deine Frage beantwortet ist?", entgegnete er dann lachend. „Ich für meinen Teil frage mich, wie gut es wirklich mit Wiesel laufen mag, wenn es dich immer wieder in mein Bett zieht? Natürlich jetzt nicht im wortwörtlichen Sinne. Aber, so clever wie du bist, brauche ich das wahrscheinlich gar nicht zu erwähnen."

Mione musterte ihn düster. Sprachlos…

„Du tanzt auf bedenklich dünnem Eis", flüsterte sie schließlich doch.

Er sah grinsend in die Flammen. „Ich weiß."

Minutenlang hockten sie also einfach da. Starrten gemeinsam in die Flammen, die in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit begannen kleine Lichtspiele in die Umgebung zu zaubern.

Es war lächerlich, aber sie fühlte sich tatsächlich in einer ziemlich abstrusen Art und Weise wohl. Obwohl er sie triezte und immer wieder herablassend musterte. Seine Anwesenheit schien sie dennoch zu beruhigen, zu erfüllen… Oder was auch immer sie genau in ihr auslöste…

„Potter hat mir heute übrigens geschrieben…"

Sie sah überrascht auf; erst nach und nach dämmerte es ihr.

Der Brief, mit der Bitte Malfoy um Karten für das ausverkaufte Eröffnungsspiel zu bitten… Bitten war eigentlich eine Untertreibung; Harry hatte regelrecht gefleht…

„Ich hatte nicht wirklich vor dich zu fragen", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Obwohl du es mir wahrscheinlich sogar schuldig wärst", fuhr sie herablassend fort.

Ein heiseres Lachen. „Ich bin _dir_ etwas schuldig? Warum genau? Weil ich dir den ersten multiplen Orgasmus deines Lebens beschert habe?"

Sie funkelte zurück. „Das war ganz sicher nicht mein erster multipler Orgasmus."

„Masturbation zählt nicht, Granger."

Mione errötete, musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen ihn zu schlagen. Doch dazu musste sie ihn berühren.

„Du sitzt verdammt hoch, mein Lieber! Irgendwann wirst du verdammt tief fallen", sagte sie schließlich und musterte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln.

Seine Züge wirkten beinahe weich. Das Licht der Flammen auf seiner blassen Haut tat ihr Übriges. „Ich denke, das Risiko nehme ich gerne in Kauf."

Sie schwanke zwischen den Drängen ihm kräftig eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen und ihn jetzt gleich hier besinnungslos zu küssen. Allerdings war ihr Verstand klar und erhitzt genug, keinem von beiden nachzugeben. Zumal sie befürchtete, dass das eine auf verdrehte Weise das andere hervorrufen würde…

„Also?", flüsterte sie.

Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Wie sieht es aus? Wirst du Harrys Gebete erhören? Das dürfte doch eine unbezahlbare Chance für dein aufgeblasenes Ego sein."

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher", gab er herablassend zurück und begann langsam die Zeitschriften und Unterlagen aufzusammeln.

Wahnwitzigerweise ertappte sie sich selber dabei, wie sie ihm verrucht zulächelte. „Was will dein Ego denn noch?"

Ein undeutbares Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Sie biss sich kokett auf die Unterlippe, kämpfte gegen den Drang an aufzustöhnen. Ihr Herz raste und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen…

Einen Moment starrte er sie einfach ausdruckslos an. „Warum findest du es nicht einfach heraus?"

Einen Moment starrten sie sich an; Schweigend und scheinbar atemlos. Das Knistern des Kamins war alles, was den Raum erfüllte. Ihr eigenes Herz raste so schnell in ihrer Brust, dass sie fürchtete, er könnte es hören. Doch auch seine Brust hob sich schneller als sonst; wenn auch nicht bedenklich schnell.

Er starrte einen Moment ins Leere, leckte sich über die Lippen, während er sich schließlich aufrichtete und schnellen Schrittes den Raum verlies…

*** *** ***

Vorschau:

Mione nickte ebenfalls. Es war merkwürdig, hier so mit ihm zu sprechen. Etwas benommen blickte sie auf ihren Verlobungsring, fragte sich, ob das alles hier heute ein Ende nehmen würde.

Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was wohl das Richtige für sie beide war.

*** *** ***

_Here we go again… Dieses Mal etwas später als sonst, allerdings lässt es sich gerade nicht ändern… Ich hab gerade verdammt viel zu tun (Arbeit, Männer und dann noch Geburtstagsüberraschungsvorbereitungen)… Hinzukommend komme ich daher gerade leider auch nicht wirklich voran und möchte jetzt nicht meinen ganzen Staffel aufbrauchen… Ich ändere einfach zu gerne und zu oft noch Kleinigkeiten ab… Alleine das aktuelle Chap, habe ich bestimmt 5 Mal umgeändert… *lol* _

_Dass heißt, ich werde erst einmal *nur* zweimal die Woche updaten… ;) Ich lasse mich ganz sicher erweichen wieder öfter was zu posten, wenn es wieder besser läuft… Geigenmusik (aka viele Reviews) werden meiner Kreativität da sicherlich etwas auf die Sprünge helfen… *hehe: Ich weiß, das war ziemlich lahm… _

_Wie immer danke an meine beiden Betalies Ashe und India… An India, die trotz Umzugsstress noch fleißig am lesen und verbessern ist und an Ashe, weil sie kurzfristig die ganze Arbeit alleine übernommen hat… _

_Und natürlich ganz großes Dankeschön an meine lieben Leser; vor allem die, die mir ab und an mal was Geigen… ;) _

_HexenLady: Huhu… Ach macht nix… Kannst du ja bei den kommenden Chaptern wieder gut machen… ;) *lol*_

_One77: Danke, freut mich… Ich hatte schon fast befürchtet, dass ich langsam zu heiß werde… *lol* Und ja, dass ist ne schöne Frage – von der die FF natürlich lebt… Also, dran bleiben… ;)_

_Die-na: Ja, Malfoy ist halt nen A*… *lol* Naja, wir werden sehen… Ich denke, die beiden tun sich nicht viel im Punkte: Den anderen mies behandeln/oder auch auf die Palme zu bringen… Aber, deshalb ist es wohl auch so spannend…_

_Anna: Ja, was Daria denkt kommt auch noch… *lol* Und ich denke auch, dass das irgendwann halt passieren musste… Aber, es wird auch noch viel anderes passieren… *hehe* _

_Draco´s CoffeeGirl: Ja, die Ringgeister aus HdR? *lol* Das war jetzt ein, von Miones Seite, natürlich stark übertriebener Vergleich... ;) Genau das ist der Punkt: Sie durchschreiten mehrere Ebenen, die sie ohne den Sex aber natürlich nie erreicht hätten… *hehe* Mal gucken also, wo sie ankommen… ;) Zu der Sache mit der Muggelfrau sage ich erstmal noch nix… Das kommt noch früh genug… _

_Mary Marvellous__: Schön, dass du hier her gefunden hast… :) Ja, genau das ist wohl oftmals mein Problem… Ich hab ne Idee, die im ersten Moment etwas Mainstream klingt. Aber halt irgendwie nur im ersten Moment (das war auch bei *Seelenwanderer* so). Leider lassen sich viele da dann zu schnell abschrecken… Aber es freut mich, dass das bei dir nicht der Fall war/ist… Miones Charakter mag an gewissen Stellen tatsächlich etwas OOC wirken: Das ist aber Absicht… Malfoy – oder eher diese Chemie zwischen ihnen, die ja eindeutig sehr explosiv sein dürfte - weckt halt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Seite in ihr, die sie bisher nicht so wirklich rausgelassen hat: Außer vielleicht im dritten Band, als sie Draco eine langt… *lol* _


	26. Chapter 25

**25. **Unerwartete Wendungen

„Hallo! Lasst mich auf der Stelle durch", brüllte sie in den Tumult in der Eingangshalle hinein und kämpfte sich mühsam durch die im Kreis umherstehenden Schüler hindurch.

Am Boden lag ein blutender Schüler; ein Gryffindor. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein: Direkt vor ihm stand ein siegessicher strahlender Slytherin. Seine Kameraden stärkten ihm den Rücken und klopften ihm zusprechend auf die stolze Schulter.

„Mister Kandice, Mister Lionas haben Sie sich duelliert?", fauchte sie wütend und erst jetzt schien der Tumult sie wirklich zu bemerken.

Der entsetzlich klein wirkende Teenanger am Boden sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", flüsterte er, während ihm seine Freunde auf die zitternden Beine halfen.

„50 Punkte Abzug", zischte sie und wieder zuckte der Gryffindor zusammen.

Der blasierte Slytherin grinste einfach weiterhin siegessicher vor sich hin. Er dachte scheinbar nicht einmal im Traum daran, sein Grinsen ersterben zu lassen.

„Mister Lionas, 20 weitere Punkte Abzug für Sie. Da Sie diese Situation scheinbar so wahnsinnig witzig finden", zischte sie vor Wut, während eines der Gryffindormädchen sie vorsichtig fragte, ob sie Kandice auf die Krankenstation bringen könnten.

Hermione nickte ihr zu. „Darum wollte ich Sie gerade bitten, Miss Swansteen."

„Sind Sie verletzt, Mister Lionas?", fragte sie schließlich an den Slytherin gewandt, dessen Grinsen nun endlich erloschen war.

„Nein, Professor", hauchte er.

„Dann machen Sie, dass sie runter in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kommen", bellte sie und machte sich daran in die Große Halle zu stürmen. Doch der Tumult wollte sich nicht wirklich verflüchtigen.

Zahlreiche Gryffindor und Slytherins schienen sich jetzt auch noch heftige Wortgefechte zu liefern, als sie sich entfernte. Mione blieb stehen. „Alle und zwar sofort!", rief sie und als die Schüler nicht gleich reagierten, setzte sie ein strenges „oder ich werde jedem von Ihnen ebenfalls 10 Punkte abziehen!" hinten an.

Endlich begann die Menge sich zu lichten, doch ihr gefiel nicht wie. Die Schüler teilten sich beinahe hektisch, einige rannten sogar. Und seitdem sie angeblich die Stufen hinabgestürzt war, achtete McGonagall mehr denn je darauf, dass niemand im Eingangsbereich oder im Treppenhaus rannte.

„Langsam! Laut Hausordnung ist rennen hier untersagt", warf sie ihnen hinterher und erneut zuckten einige Schüler unter ihrer Stimme stark zusammen. „Das könnt ihr in der Hausordnung nachlesen", fügte sie etwas leiser und mit Nerven so dünn wie Nylonschnüren hinten an.

Seufzend ließ sie die Schultern durchhängen. Warum hatte sie sich eigentlich für diesen Berufsweg entschieden? Offensichtlich schien es ihr nicht wirklich zu liegen, Kinder zu erziehen und sie durch alle Höhen und Tiefen-

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie erneut ein kleines, wahnwitziges blondes Ungetüm die Stufen hinab springen sah.

„Ich sagte, NICHT rennen", brüllte sie und stürmte auf den Jungen zu.

Dieser blieb auch direkt stehen und sie brauchte sich keinen Schritt mehr zu nähern, um zu sehen, dass es sich nicht um einen Schüler handelte.

„Sag mal Granger, geht´s noch?", fragte er sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und zog sich die Stöpsel seines iPots aus den Ohren.

Einige Schülerinnen, die gerade aus der großen Hall in den Eingangsbereich traten, kicherten, als sie Malfoy in dem zugegeben sehr schmeichelhaften, schwarzen Trainingsanzug sahen.

„Ich habe dich nicht erkannt", sagte sie kleinlaut und versuchte ihn nicht allzu unverschämt zu mustern. Gott, sein Hintern sah in dieser Hose-

Er zog sie Augenbrauen noch höher, folgte ihrem Blick und konnte sich ein unverschämtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Natürlich hatte sie bisher noch keine offensichtlichen Anstallten gemacht, irgendetwas herauszufinden, bzw. auf seine merkwürdige Andeutung einzugehen. Sie musste gestehen, sie war das eine oder andere Mal kurz davor gewesen. Doch irgendetwas hatte sie immer wieder zurück gehalten. Und es schien ihn nicht einmal wirklich zu verwundern. Jedenfalls so weit sie es einschätzen konnte.

Es lag also nah, dass es sich hierbei wieder nur um eines seiner albernen und undeutbaren Spielchen handelte. Wie immer wusste Mione natürlich nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorging…

„Das ist ein toller Anzug", sagte sie und deutete auf seine Hose. Himmel, eigentlich deutete sie direkt auf seinen Schritt und konnte sich selber nicht davon abhalten zu erröten.

Sie konnte es gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft sie ihn in den vergangenen Tagen unverblümt und wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich lüstern gemustert hatte. Und sie konnte auch nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er sie dabei ertappt hatte.

„Danke", schnarrte er wie immer eine Spur zu überheblich, steckte sich die Kopfhörer zurück in die Ohrmuscheln und setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung.

Sie folgte ihm mit hungrigen Augen, saugt den Anblick seiner schlanken Gestallt regelrecht auf. Die Art und Weise, wie sich seine Muskeln unter dem feinen Stoff abzeichneten und wie er sich so wahnsinnig geschmeidig bewegte.

Mione wusste, es würde ihr mal wieder den Schlaf rauben…

Dass und der Gedanken daran, was sie so alles mit ihm anstellen konnte-

Ein Kichern hinter ihr holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ruckartig und mit feuerroten Wangen wirbelte sie herum, starrte in zwei freche Gesichter; die ganz offensichtlich zu zwei unverschämten Gören aus Ravenclaw gehörten.

„Geiler Arsch, was?", fragte eine der beiden und die andere lachte heiser und zustimmend auf.

„20 Punkte Abzug für sie beide. Das ist respektlos!", fauchte sie.

Die linke Ravenclaw zog sie Augenbraue skeptisch und erbost zugleich hoch. Die andere zuckte geschockt zusammen. „Er gehört Ihnen nicht, Professor!", schnarrte dann die Linke.

Mione lachte leise auf, wollte etwas erwidern, doch die Mädchen hatten sich schon längst in Bewegung gesetzt.

Ratlos starrte sie ihnen nach. Was hatte das denn nun bitte zu bedeuten?

-v-

Gelangweilt schwenkte sie das Weinglas in ihrer Hand, starrte regelrecht benommen ins Innere. Der Wein war heute ausgesprochen gut. Vielleicht schmeckte er aber auch nur so vorzüglich, weil er das einzig Positive an diesem Abend darstellen wollte.

Ron saß ihr in sein Steak vertieft gegenüber. Mione sah ihn an, spießte schließlich eine in Pesto getunkte Schmetterlingsnudel auf und führte diese blitzschnell zu ihrem dezent geschminkten Mund. Obwohl ihr Lippenstift mittlerweile sicherlich nicht mehr wirklich vorhanden war.

„Schmeckt es dir?", fragte Ron vorsichtig, zwang sich ganz offensichtlich ein freundliches Lächeln ab.

Er hatte mit Ginny gesprochen… Das war mehr als nur offensichtlich…

Sie nickte überschwänglich, nahm eine weitere Nudel. „Und dein Steak?"

Er nickte ebenso überschwänglich zurück. „Magst du probieren?"

Mione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht", sagte sie.

Beinahe zu liebevoll und sorgfältig schnitt Ron ein Stückchen des rosigen Fleisches ab. Im Grunde mochte sie Steak, jedoch hatte sie nach wenigen Bissen genug; weshalb sie selber meistens darauf verzichtete. Angestrengt lächelnd reichte er ihr die Gabel.

Etwas verloren nahm sie sie an sich, nahm das Fleisch zu sich und kaute es langsam. Es war merkwürdig, früher hatten sie sich stundenlang gefüttert: Albern kichernd und mit hochroten Wangen.

Das hier glich einem schlechten Schauspiel. Wie es im Grunde der gesamte Abend tat.

„Es ist gut", hauchte sie und nickte ihm zu, während sie ihm seine Gabel zurück gab.

„Ja, das ist es", sagte er.

Minutenlang aßen sie stur und stumm weiter, sahen sich beide immer wieder abwesend im überfüllten Restaurant um. Um sie herum wurde geturtelt, was das Zeug hielt. Sie kam sich lächerlich und absolut fehl am Platz vor.

„Möchtest du auch etwas von meiner Pasta?", fragte sie schließlich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später, um das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen.

Er blickte beinahe erschrocken auf, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich kenne die Pasta hier."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Ja, das stimmt wohl."

„Du siehst heute hübsch aus", sagte Ron ohne sie auch nur eine Sekunde anzusehen.

Sie fragte sich, ob er wohl noch wusste, wie sie gerade wirklich aussah. Ob er ihr ohne hinzusehen sagen konnte, welche Farbe ihr Kleid hatte und ob sie die Haare offen oder hochgesteckt trug.

Mione nahm einen weiteren schluck Wein. „Vielen Dank, du auch… Also, du siehst gut aus…"

Gott, wann hatten sie ihre Teller geleert und konnten den Abend beenden?

„Danke", flüsterte er mit geröteten Wangen. Sie wusste dass es nicht ihr Kompliment gewesen war, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass es ihm sicherlich gerade nicht anders erging als ihr.

„Ron, wir müssen reden", begann sie schließlich, nachdem sie einen weiteren Schluck Wein zu sich genommen hatte. Immerhin waren sie deswegen hier.

Er sah auf, legte Messer und Gabel beiseite und nickte schwach. „Da hast du Recht."

Mione nickte ebenfalls. Es war merkwürdig, hier so mit ihm zu sprechen. Etwas benommen blickte sie auf ihren Verlobungsring, fragte sich, ob das alles hier heute ein Ende nehmen würde.

Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was wohl das Richtige für sie beide war.

„Du hast ebenfalls mit Ginny gesprochen?", sagte sie sanft.

Er nickte, nahm einen Schluck Bier.

„Gut. Ich denke aber, du wirst auch so gemerkt haben, dass zwischen uns", die Worte verließen nur sehr schwerfällig ihren Mund, „einiges geändert hat."

Wieder nickte er. „Ginny meinte, du willst deinen Job nicht aufgeben. Und sie sagte, du willst noch keine Kinder."

Sie sah ihn etwas verdutzt an. „Ja… Das ist irgendwie… richtig…"

‚Aber!', schrie ihre innere Stimme.

„Aber, du willst diese Hochzeit?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Mione schien plötzlich über ihrem Körper zu schweben, sah sich selber beim Nichtstun zu. Oder eher: Sie sah sich selber hastig einen Schluck Wein nehmen.

„Willst du diese Hochzeit?", hörte sie sich plötzlich selber fragen.

Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen. „Ja, schon… Denke ich?" Es war eine Frage und keine Antwort.

Das sollte ihr nicht genügen.

Sie sah ihn einfach nur vollkommen entgeistert an. Die Welt hatte scheinbar aufgehört sich zu drehen.

„Ich habe nachgedacht und wenn es wirklich nur darum geht….", setzte er leise fort. „Du musst deinen Job nicht aufgeben. Und ich will ja gerade selber keine Kinder!"

Sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, wollte sagen, dass irgendein verdammt großer Teil in ihr auch diese Hochzeit nicht mehr wollte. „Willst du nicht?", hauchte sie stattdessen brüchig.

Ron lachte, nahm einen Schluck Bier. „Irgendwann will ich das schon. Aber, nicht jetzt. Nicht, wo ich ständig unterwegs sein werde, um _Weasleys_ zu _promoten_." Er sah sie stolz an. „Das ist ein Muggelwort."

Sie nickte fahrig.

„Was hältst du vom Sommer?", fragte er, nachdem er einen weiteren, sichtlich unbehaglichen Schluck Bier genommen hatte.

Mione holte schneidend Luft. Sie hatte das Gefühl, jeden Augenblick ohnmächtig zu werden. „Für eine Hochzeit?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht; verräterisch.

‚Nein', brüllte ihre innere Stimme, schien ihr imaginär gegen die Stirn zu schlagen.

Ron sah sie aus glasigen Augen an. „Ja? Da ist es schön warm…"

Sie nickte und fühlte sich dabei wie vom Zug angefahren.

‚Nein!'

„Das ist schön", flüsterte Ron, nahm einen weiteren Schluck Bier und begann dann wieder zu essen.

Mione nickte einfach noch einige Zeit verzweifelt vor sich hin. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und der starke Drang sich selber schallend zu ohrfeigen überkam sie.

‚Nein!'

Den Rest des Abends, schwiegen sie sich wieder an. Ihren Teller leerte sie nicht; einzig und allein eine halbe Flasche Rotwein, fand an diesem Abend seinen Weg in ihren versteinerten Magen…

*** *** ***

Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel: 

„Granger, du musst den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch stecken", flüsterte der Blonde matt.

Sie sah ihn an. „Er passt nicht rein." Dann wandte sie sich wieder der Tür zu. „Und die Tür geht nicht auf."

„Weil sie verschlossen ist", sagte er leise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

*** *** ***

_Ein wundervolles Osterfest euch allen… :) Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle Spaß beim Schokolade und Eiersuchen… Übrigens bin ich so ein kleines Ferkel, dass ich das nicht ohne ein schäbiges Grinden auf dem Gesicht schreiben kann… *lol*_

_So… Ich denke, dieses Chapter hat den einen oder anderen geschockt/enttäuscht… *fiesgrins* Die wenigsten haben jetzt wohl so was erwartet, sondern wahrscheinlich eher etwas heiße Action?!? *lol* Also, zur heißen Action kommen wir später… Genau genommen im nächsten Chapter… Aber, ob die Action mit Malfoy sein wird? Ja, gute Frage… ;) Nun ja, ich sagte ja, ich hab noch viel vor… ;) Bevor jetzt aber alle schreiend aus der Story laufen, weil sie Ron und Mione als Paar nicht ertragen: Sie werden nicht heiraten… Aber, ich sagte, der Weg ist steinig… _

_Okay. Wie immer geht natürlich ein fettes Osterdankschön an meine lieben Geiger, Betaleser - Ashe und India - und Leser… *knuddeleuchalle*… _

_Princess Frances: ja, die ganzen Geständnisse kommen noch… Wobei man natürlich fragen müsste, welche Geständnisse du den genau erwartet hast… ;) *lol* Werbung war übrigens nicht nötig, hab´s selber direkt gesehen… Obwohl ich natürlich nix dagegen hast, dass du dennoch darauf hinweist… So verpasse ich nix… *hehe* _

_Hexenlady: Das kommt dir nicht nur so vor dass ist wahrscheinlich sogar so… ;) Was daran liegt, dass es Absicht ist… Die zwei nähern sich auf gerader Strecke einfach sehr langsam an. Die großen Sprünge sind immer mit irgendwelchen Geschehnissen verbunden, denen dann wieder eine kleine Ruhepause folgt… 2 Chaps auf einmal ist leider gerade alles andere als drin… Tut mir wirklich leid… Ich mach´s gut, sobald es wieder passt… ;)_

_Draco´s CoffeeGirl: Achso… Ich dachte, du spielst auf den recht krassen Vergleich an... *lol* Draco sieht natürlich nicht wirklich aus wie eins von diesen modrigen und gruseligen Dingern (Jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke: Die haben ziemlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit den Dementoren)… ja, ich denke das Chap war wirklich anders als erhofft und erwartet… Tut mir wirklich leid… *lol* Ich kann aber sagen, dass die sich die zwei sehr bald auf absolut nicht sexueller Ebene sehr nah kommen werden… Vielleicht ist das so was wie ein kleiner Trost… ;)_

_Die-na: Zu deiner rosaroten Brille sag ich jetzt mal nix… Und über Rons Gastauftritt halte ich auch einfach mal die Klappe; und setzte mir wieder meine Hörner auf. *lol* Mit deiner PM hast du mich übrigens echt erwischt… *lol* Ich saß nen Moment vor der Mail und dachte mir *Ja und wo ist der Link?*, bevor ich den Rest las… *gröhl* Ich hoffe übrigens, du hattest auch nen schönen 1. April… Sorry, dass ich noch nicht zum Antworten kam… Der liebe Stress… _

_Nessi.C.: Ja, ist durchaus möglich… *hehe* ;) Und ja, ich denke du hast in vielen Punkten Recht… Vor allem, da sie es ja mittlerweile auch selber schon sieht. Nur das mit er Trennung hat halt noch nicht so ganz geklappt… _

_One77: Nee, leider nicht… ;) Ich hasse Cliffhanger übrigens auch… Wenn ich sie nicht gerade selber verzapfe… Ojee… *ducktsich*_

_Ikakas: Es freut mich, dass ich dich fesseln konnte… :) ja, und leider muss ich dich auch direkt enttäuschen… Für´s Erste jedenfalls… ich hoffe, du trägst es mir nicht nach… ;)_

_DnA: Tja, was soll ich da sagen? Kein Grund dich zu schlagen, also werde ich es auch nicht tun… ;) *lol* _


	27. Chapter 26

_**Warning**__: Lemon.. Und ich behaupte jetzt einfach mal, etwas detaillierter und härter als sonst?!? Ihr seid also gewarnt… *lol* _

**26. **Was will ich wirklich?

Mit den Schuhen in der Hand, taumelte sie einige Stunden später über die stockdunklen Gänge Hogwarts. Sie hatte sich geweigert nach diesem verkorksten Abend die Nacht mit Ron zu verbringen: Ihrem nunmehr frisch-erneut-Verlobten. Oder wie man ihn in Anbetracht der aktuellen Situation nennen mochte.

Natürlich hatten sie einen Versuch gestartet, doch nachdem sie rund zwei Stunden – und in ihrem Fall eine weitere halbe Flasche Rotwein – lang schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten, hatte sie wortwörtlich das Handtuch geworfen. Gut, nicht wortwörtlich…

Gott, was war bloß in sie gefahren?

Mione hatte sich diese Frage in den letzten Wochen entsetzlich oft gestellt. Wahrscheinlich meinte sie sie jedoch erst heute wirklich ernst. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an.

Doch der Alkohol schien gerade zu helfen; oder auch nur zu wirken. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar taub an und ihre Gedanken schienen leer. Denn wenn sie sich nicht so wundervoll frei fühlen würde, hätte sie bestimmt schon den Astronomieturm aufgesucht.

Ein hysterisches Lachen verließ ihre Kehle und erfüllte den schmalen Gang. Während es an den Steinwänden verklang, versuchte sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer zu öffnen. Leider passte den Schlüssel nicht.

„Na, komm schon", flüsterte sie wütend.

Oh ja. Wut war alles, was sie gerade noch spürte. Neben der Taubheit, die sie wollig umgab.

Das war doch alles zu abstrus um wirklich wahr zu sein.

Und ihre Tür ließ sich nicht-

„Was zur Hölle?" Malfoy blickte sie sichtlich schlaftrunken und mit zerzausten Haaren an. Gott, er sah gut aus. Fast schon zu gut.

Wahrscheinlich war er das Beste, was sie heute zu sehen bekommen würde. Und dass obwohl die schönsten Dinge unter der dunkelgrauen Hose und dem weißen Shirt verborgen blieben.

„Ups", hauchte sie und wich mit dem erhobenen Schlüssel in der Hand zurück. „Falsche Tür", flötete sie, musterte ihn in seiner viel zu feinen Schlafanzughose und machte sich dann auf zur nächsten Tür: Ihrem Zimmer.

„Sag mal, Granger. Sollte das lustig sein?", fauchte er immer noch in der Tür stehend und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie versuchte ihr Zimmer aufzuschließen.

„Himmel, es tut mir leid deinen unnötigen Schönheitsschlaf unterbrochen zu haben", rief sie und rüttelte etwas hilflos an ihrer Tür.

Der Blonde lehnte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn in den Türrahmen. Schwaches Licht fiel aus dem Zimmerinneren auf den Flur. Doch es machte es nicht besser; ihre Tür war immer noch verschlossen.

„Granger, du musst den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch stecken", flüsterte der Blonde matt.

Sie sah ihn an. „Er passt nicht rein." Dann wandte sie sich wieder der Tür zu. „Und die Tür geht nicht auf."

„Weil sie verschlossen ist", sagte er leise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie sah ihn an, rüttelte erneut lautstark am schweren Holz. Vielleicht musste sie die Tür eintreten. Oder sie aufzaubern. „Malfoy, kannst du mir deinen Zauberstab leihen?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Meiner ist da drin", flüsterte sie und zeigte auf die Holztür. Ja, sie hatte ihn vergessen. Sie war eine Schande für die Magierwelt…

Schnaubend trat er hinaus auf den Flur, drängte sie beiseite, nahm ihr den Schlüssel ab und wenige Sekunden später stand ihre Tür sperrangelweit offen.

„Du bist mein Held", hauchte sie und verschwand winkend ins Innere.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass er direkt auf der Stelle kehrt machte und in seinem Zimmer verschwand; denn der Lichtkegel auf dem Flur zerfiel.

Seufzend schloss sie die schwere Tür hinter sich, zog ihren Mantel aus und warf ihre Schuhe in die erstbeste Ecke. Dann betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Das hauchdünne schwarze Spaghettiträgerkleid stand ihr wirklich fantastisch; und ihre Haare umspielten ihre fast nackten Schultern geradezu perfekt.

Dann starrte sie zurück zur verschlossenen Tür. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie sehr Malfoys Anblick ihre getrübte Laune gehoben hatte. Gerade eben hatte es noch nur den Gedanken an ihre und Rons bevorstehende Hochzeit gegeben.

Stöhnend ließ sie die gerade eben noch entspannten Schultern nach vorne fallen und legte ihre Hände an das kühle Glas des Spiegels.

Perfekt…

Binnen von Sekunden war ihre Laune wieder auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt…

Sie warf einen langen und dunklen Blick in den Spiegel, richtete schließlich ihr leicht verschmiertes Augenmakeup mit dem kleinen Finger. Dann starrte sie sich erneut und mehrmals tief ein und ausatmend an...

Nur um schließlich ohne wirklich nachzudenken zurück auf den Flur zu taumeln. Sekundenspäter rüttelte sie erneut an Malfoys Tür. Ihre innere Stimme lachte sie aus; und dennoch schien sie diese nicht im Geringsten davon abhalten zu wollen.

„Malfoy, bist du noch wach?", rief sie so leise wie möglich.

Was im Anbetracht ihrer vernebelten Sinne wahrscheinlich nicht so leise war, wie sie vermutete.

Nichts…

„Malfoy?"

Ein Fluchen von innen und sie lächelte zufrieden und mit klopfendem Herzen. Ihre innere Stimme lachte immer noch, doch gerade eben klang es merkwürdig lüstern.

Mit steinerner Miene öffnete er die Tür. „Granger, was zur Hölle willst du?", knurrte er dann.

Das war eine gute Frage. Wirklich sicher war sie sich noch nicht. Doch während er ihr gerade zerzaust und in diesem dünnen Shirt gegenüberstand, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass ihn anzufassen schon einmal ein Anfang wäre.

Mione entwischte ein Kichern, als sie sich an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer schob. Himmel, es barg all diese verruchten Bilder, die sie seit geraumer Zeit Nacht für Nacht in ihren Träumen verfolgten.

Seufzend blieb sie stehen, trippelte einen Moment auf der Stelle, als die Kälte des Steinbodens sich das erste Mal wirklich an ihren nackten Füßen bemerkbar machte. Schließlich ließ sie sich einfach auf das Bett fallen, hob die Beine etwas an.

Er wandte sich nach ihr um, sah sie aus müden Augen an. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich schon geschlafen. Mione lehnte sich zurück, betastete das Bett. Es war warm.

„Du hast ja wirklich geschlafen", rief sie kichernd und mit großen Augen.

„Ja. Während du ganz offensichtlich getrunken hast", sagte er schneidend und schloss die Tür sicherlich eine Spur zu lautstark hinter sich.

„Ein Bisschen", hauchte sie und schlug grinsend ihre Beine übereinander.

„Ganz offensichtlich. Vielleicht auch ein Bisschen mehr", flüsterte er, setzte sich auf die rechte Bettseite und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Vielleicht ein paar Gläser Merlot und ein halbes Fläschchen Bordeaux", hauchte sie und kroch auf das Bett, umschlang ihn von hinten.

Ganz plötzlich schien alles klar.

Sein Geruch benebelte sie, sein blasser Nacken lachte sie regelrecht an. Beinahe liebevoll knabberte sie an seiner weichen Haut; hinterließ eine feine, nasse Spur. Diese pustete sie sekundenspäter vorsichtig an.

Malfoy drehte sich etwas zu ihr um, begutachtete sie aus trüben Augen. „Granger, du bist betrunken. Darauf habe ich echt keine Lust."

Mione richtete sich etwas weiter auf, schaute ihm über die Schulter hinweg tief in die Augen. „Ich bin nicht so betrunken, wie es aussehen mag", hauchte sie dann fest.

Er nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Zug, musterte sie nur kurz. Sie schob ihre Hand unter den seitlichen Saum seines Shirts und begann seine Brust zu streicheln. Das Gefühl seine Haut zu spüren, schien sie gerade viel mehr zu berauschten, als der Alkohol.

„Was wird das jetzt? Zahlst du deine _Rechnung_? Granger, das war ein scheiß Scherz. Ich habe Potter schon längst auf die scheiß Gästeliste setzten lassen. Und dich und Wiesel auch", sagte er leise und versuchte sie von sich zu drängen.

Mione lachte beinahe bitter, warf sich zurück auf das Bett. Die Tatsache, dass sie und Ron sich auch auf dieser Liste befanden, drang gerade nicht wirklich zu ihr durch. „Warum tust du das?", fragte sie stattdessen schmollend.

Ein Seufzen. „Warum tue ich was?"

„Du hast heute Morgen genau gesehen, wie ich dich angesehen habe. Ganz genau", flüsterte sie und strich sich im Liegen einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Gestern Morgen", gab er leise zurück.

„Spielt das eine Rolle, Malfoy?"

Ein schwaches Lachen. „Nein, wohl eher nicht."

Sie stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab und sah ihn an. „Also? Was genau willst du? Willst du dass ich bettele? Dass ich es laut ausspreche?"

Er rollte genervt mit den Augen, und richtete sich auf. Langsam und geschmeidig ging er rüber zum Schreibtisch, drückte den Rest der Zigarette – noch etwa die Hälfte – in einem kleinen, silbernen Aschenbecher aus. Dann sah er sie schweigend an.

Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue und er zuckte bloß schwach mit den Schultern.

„Okay", flüsterte sie und rutschte zum Rand, schwang sich schließlich mehr oder weniger geschickt auf die Beine. Malfoy sah sie einfach nur fragend an, während sie wie eine leicht getroffene Raubkatze auf ihn zu taumelte.

„Granger", sagte er augenrollend, als sie ihn erreicht hatte.

Doch sie verschloss ihm direkt die Lippen, presste sich eng an ihn und legte geradezu fordernd die Hände auf seinen Rücken. „Dann zeige ich es dir", raunte sie grinsend.

„Das habe ich befürchtet", lachte er heiser, doch sie spürte, dass seine Gegenwehr langsam aber sicher in sich zusammenfiel.

Sie knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen und ließ ihre Hände spielerisch nach vorne wandern, um sanft seinen Bauch zu streicheln. Im ersten Moment schien er sich zu verkrampfen, doch bevor sie dies überhaupt wirklich realisieren konnte, hatte er sich unter den Berührungen bereits wieder entspannt.

„Ich konnte die letzten Tage an nichts anderes denken", flüsterte sie ihm heiser ins Ohr. Dann leckte sie ihm flüchtig über die Ohrmuschel und begann an seinem Nacken zu knabbern.

„Ja, das habe ich auch befürchtet… Oder eher: Ich habe es mir gedacht", gab er zurück und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften. Mione vergrub ihre linke Hand in seinen Nackenhaaren, zog an diesen, um ihn dazu zu bringen ihr mehr Raum zum Lecken und zum Knabbern zu geben.

Minutenlang verausgabte sie sich regelrecht daran, jeden Zentimeter der zarten Haut zu attackieren, die sich zwischen seinem Ohrläppchen und seinem Schlüsselbein befand. Wahrscheinlich sogar etwas zu lange, doch er ließ sie gewähren.

Mit einem letzten, zaghaften Kuss löste sie sich von seinem Hals und sah ihm tief in die glasigen grauen Augen.

„Ich bin überrascht. Ich blute gar nicht", sagte er heiser und grinsend.

Mione, die ihre Hände gerade unter seinem Shirt an seinen Flanken entlang gleiten ließ, kniff mit düsterem Blick fest in die kaum vorhandenen Speckrollen; was das Kneifen etwas schwierig gestaltete.

Malfoy zog schneidend die Luft ein, versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu lösen.

Lachend presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine, knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Es überraschte sie, dass er ihr so bereitwillig die Kontrolle überlies; jedenfalls mehr oder weniger.

Ihre Hände wanderten währenddessen tiefer hinab, stoppten am Bund seiner Stoffhose. Spielerisch ließ sie ihre Finger unter diesen gleiten und fuhr schleichend langsam von den Seiten zur Front: Wo ihre Finger die Kordel umfassten, die den Stoff an Ort und Stelle hielt.

„Ich mag es Dinge auszupacken", hauchte sie wahnwitzig und öffnete den Knoten in der Kordel.

Er bedachte sie dabei mit hochgezogener Augenbraue; wahrscheinlich fragte er sich, wie betrunken sie wohl doch oder eben auch nicht war.

Kichernd schloss sie den Kuss erneut, stupste direkt und fordernd ihre Zunge vor und schob ihre Hand komplett unter den Stoff. Sein Körper erwartete sie heiß und hart. Sie ließ ihre Hand einige Male an seiner Länge auf und ab fahren; was ihm ein köstliches Stoßseufzen entlockte, welches in ihrem Mund endete.

Grinsend umfasste sie ihn fester, fuhr weiterhin langsam auf und ab und versucht seine Zunge in ein kleines Machtspiel zu verwickeln. Dieses gestaltete sich mit jeder Handbewegung zunehmend als schwieriger; oder auch einfacher. Denn umso härter sein Fleisch in ihrer Hand wurde, umso fahriger wurde die Fertigkeit seiner Zunge.

Immer noch lächelnd löste sie ihren Griff, ließ ihre Hand wieder hinauf zu seinem Bauch wandern, wobei sie ihn sanft mit den Nägeln triezte. Er zuckte etwas zusammen und das Zucken wurde etwas heftiger, als sie zu seinen Seiten wanderte.

„Du bist kitzelig?", flüsterte sie leise und wiederholte die Bewegung einige Male. Ganz zu seiner sichtlichen Abneigung. Eindeutig. Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Merlin, Granger", fauchte er und griff nach ihrer Hand, die zum erneuten Schlag ausgeholt hatte. Seine Augen funkelten sie mehr als nur strafend an.

„Okay, okay", hauchte sie, küsste seinen Nacken und begann erneut seinen Bauch zu streicheln; allerdings ohne den hauchzarten Einsatz ihrer Fingernägel. Dennoch hielt er ihre Handgelenke einige störende Minuten umklammert. Erst nach und nach lockerte sich sein Griff wieder, so dass sie ungeirrt fortfahren konnte.

Schließlich löste sie sich wieder von ihm, zog ihm in einer einzigen Bewegung das Shirt über den Kopf und zog den Bund seiner Hosen so weit offen, dass diese ihm zu den Knöcheln fiel.

Während eines weiteren Kusses stieg er aus dem Stoff und nachdem sie das letzte Mal an seiner Unterlippe gesaugt hatte, ließ sie sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen.

Malfoy stützte sich währenddessen mit den Händen am Schreibtisch hinter ihm ab und sah mit einem schier unglaublichen Gesichtsausdruck auf sie herab. Da lag immer noch etwas Überhebliches in seiner leicht geröteten Miene, untermalt von den leicht geschwollenen Lippen, dem zerzausten Haar und den glasigen Augen.

Sie konnte ein heiseres Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Er war wirklich unglaublich, aber das konnte und wollte sie ihm weiß Gott nicht unter die Nase reiben.

Er runzelte einen Augenblick die Stirn, doch das sollte nicht lange anhalten. Denn Mione funkelte überheblich zurück und umfasste seine Körpermitte erneut; bedachte diese mit einigen festen Bewegungen ihrer Hand. Kräftig aber immer noch quälend langsam fuhr sie auf und ab, stützte sich mit der anderen Hand an seiner Hüfte ab.

Der Blonde beobachtete sie noch einen Moment, seine Miene wirkte leicht zynisch. Einzig und allein die hervorstehenden Venen an seinen Armen deuteten darauf hin, wie angespannt er wirklich zu sein schien.

„Deine Maske mag sitzen, aber dein Körper verrät dich", hauchte sie und fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine Spitze. Er zuckte keuchend zusammen und Mione leckte sich zufrieden über ihre Lippen.

„Wo sind deine Masken, Granger?", sagte er grinsend und vergrub seine Hand in ihren Haaren.

„Vielleicht trage ich immer eine?", gab sie zurück und ließ sich minimal gegen ihn drängen. Doch er übte eh nicht genug Druck aus, um sie wirklich gegen sich zu pressen. Vielmehr schien er fahrig mit ihren Locken zu spielen. Und das gab ihr ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Macht.

Sie erhöhte die Kraft gegen seine Hüfte, presste ihn gegen den Tisch und stabilisierte ihn so; hielt ihn von unnötigen Bewegungen ab. Dann umfasste sie ihn direkt am Ansatz und begann mit der Zunge hauchzart die Venen nachzuzeichnen, die sich nun auch langsam aber sicher an seiner empfindlichsten Körperstelle bemerkbar gemacht hatten. Und diese befand sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in ihrer Hand.

Mione konnte ein mehr als zufriedenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte, sein Griff in ihre Locken sich verstärkte und er den Kopf in den Nacken warf. Sie umkreiste seine Spitze mit der Zunge und erntete ein weiteres Stöhnen; dann ein Keuchen, als sie daran saugte.

Minutenlang fuhr sie fort, genoss jeden einzelnen Ton und jedes einzelne Zeichen dafür, dass seine Masken gerade alles andere als saßen. Sie genoss es, dass sie ihren Sturz bewirkt hatte.

Seine Bewegungen wurden zunehmend unruhiger, fahriger und schließlich konnte sie sein immer wieder vorschellendes Becken mit der linken Hand kaum mehr im Zaum halten. Sie nahm die rechte zur Hilfe, konzentrierte sich darauf ihn nun nur noch und ganz mit dem Mund aufzunehmen.

Mione keuchte, versuchte ruhig zu atmen, während sie die Zunge hart gegen sein Fleisch presste und mit dem Kopf immer wieder auf und ab fuhr. Zwischen ihren Beinen war es verräterisch heiß und pochend. Am liebsten hätte sie von seinen Hüften abgelassen und sich selber erleichtert, doch seine Hand in ihrem Haar glich mittlerweile einem Schraubstock.

Würde sie ihn loslassen, würde er sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in den Mund ficken. Das bedeutete Kontrollverlust, und so ganz wollte sie sich mit diesem gerade nicht anfreunden.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, die Hintze in ihr wurde unerträglich, während er außerhalb ihrer Sicht geradezu frustriert aufstöhnte und erneut versuchte vorzustoßen. Gott, noch nie hatte sie ein Blowjob so sehr angetörnt.

Sie gab auf; ließ mit der rechten Hand von seiner Hüfte ab und ließ diese zwischen ihre kochenden Beine wandern. Ein heiseres Keuchen entwischte ihr, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte und seine plötzliche Starre sagte ihr, dass ihm nicht entgangen war, was sie hier gerade tat.

Mione stöhnte erneut gegen sein Fleisch, sein Griff verfestigte sich und er presste sie hart runter. Und es gefiel ihr bei Weitem zu gut. Sie presste die Zunge hoch, saugte an ihm so fest sie konnte und ließ zwei Finger in sich eintauchen.

Einige Sekunden später - oder auch Stunden – kam er mit einem leisen Aufschrei in ihrem Mund und absurder Weise folgte sie augenblicklich, heftig keuchend, teilweise etwas geschockt über sich selbst und vollkommen außer Atem.

Als er sich von ihr entfernte kippte sie nach Luft ringend und leise sowie hysterisch lachend zurück. Ihr Herz raste, trommelte regelrecht gegen ihre Brust und ihr Kopf schien bedenklich leicht zu sein.

Sie richtete sich erst wieder auf, als sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte und strich sich dann eine klatschnasse und verknotete Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht. Auf ihrer Zunge lag immer noch der bittere Nachgeschmack: Dieses Mal einzig und allein im Sinne der Worte…

Malfoy stützte sich immer noch keuchend am Schreibtisch ab, sah sie aus glasigen Augen an. „Merlin, Granger", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und sie hatte eine Ahnung was er ihr sagen wollte.

Doch sie fragte nicht indiskret nach, sie schenkte ihm einfach ein erhabenes Lächeln und richtete sich auf. Ihre Beine zitterten unter der plötzlichen Last entsetzlich und so ließ sie sich nach wenigen Sekunden kraftlos und vollkommen fertig auf das Bett fallen.

Er folgte ihr schließlich, lehnte sich immer noch leicht außer Atem an das Kopfende und sah sie an. Das konnte sie in ihrem Rücken spüren.

„Du bist sprachlos?", sagte sie und rutschte zu ihm hoch, ließ sich dicht neben ihn fallen. Es war merkwürdig, aber sie brauchte diese Nähe tatsächlich. Dennoch achtete sie darauf, ihn nicht zu berühren.

„Gib mir einen Moment, dann habe ich wieder reichlich schlaue Kommentare auf Lager", konterte er grinsend.

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf, ließ sich ins Kissen sinken. „Ich glaube, davon hatte ich heute genug…"

Die Erinnerung prallte gegen sie, wie ein Zug der sie vollkommen unerwartet erwischt hatte. Und sie sah Ron vor sich; mit diesem scheiß hoffnungsvollem Gesicht. Schweigend starrte sie an die Decke, lauschte in sich hinein, während die Erinnerung das wollige Nachbeben ihres Höhepunktes ebenso verdrängte, wie der fade Geschmack des Weins Malfoys Geschmack aus ihrem Mund.

Er sagte nichts, doch sie wusste, dass er sie ansah. Vielleicht sogar mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Ein hysterisches und verzweifeltes Lachen entwischte ihrer Kehle und sie verkrampfte sich zunehmend. Sie hatte das Gefühl, einzig und allein seine Nähe hielt sie gerade davon ab wahnsinnig zu werden. Es war merkwürdig.

„In sechs Monaten werde ich heiraten. Ich werde prachtvoll in weiß heiraten… Werde Unmengen von unnützen Geschenken bekommen…", platzte es spöttisch und panisch aus ihr heraus. „Werde mein Leben lang an Ron gekettet sein… Werde unzählige kleine Weasley Babys gebären…"

Sie stöhnte verzweifelt auf, drehte sich etwas als hinter ihr das bekannte Schnappen des Feuerzeuges ertönte. Ein kleines Silbernes. Die Flamme spiegelte sich in seinen grauen Augen, während er sie scheinbar ausdruckslos ansah. Doch wie so oft lag etwas Undeutbares in ihnen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", schnarrte er dann matt und hielt ihr die Dose mit den Zigaretten hin.

Sie drehte sich etwas mehr, rutschte mit dem Kopf auf seine nackte Brust und griff nach der Zigarette in seinem Mundwinkel. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, doch ließ sie gewähren.

Mione schloss die Augen, nahm einen tiefen Zug. Sie hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr geraucht. Ein Jahr lang, als der Stress des Studiums sie übermannt hatte, war sie der Nikotinsucht erlegen. Doch seit Jahren hatte sie dieser erfolgreich die Stirn geboten. Bis heute…

„Du rauchst?", fragte er abschätzend und zündete sich hörbar eine neue Zigarette an.

Sie lehnte immer noch auf seiner Brust, starrte an die rissige Decke über sich. „Nein… Eigentlich nicht", flüsterte sie dann und nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Zug.

Er lachte heiser und sie wandte sich seinem Gesicht zu. Als ihr Ohr seine Haut berührte, konnte sie seinen Herzschlag hören. Klar und deutlich. Ein Grinsen zauberte sich in ihr Gesicht.

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Es gab Zeiten, da hätte ich gewettet du hättest kein Herz, Draco Malfoy", flüsterte sie immer noch grinsend. Es war komisch seinen Namen im Ganzen auszusprechen.

„Habe ich auch nicht, Granger", sagte er matt, jedoch mit einem undeutbaren Grinsen.

Sie zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Und was ist das, was ich hier höre?"

„Das Vakuum in meiner Brust."

Mione konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach lachen. Manchmal war er wirklich unmöglich. Unglaublich und unmöglich, aber es schien ihr, als wenn sie ihn nach und nach verstand. Was natürlich nicht bedeutete, dass sie ihn durchschaute.

Sie wusste nicht, was genau mit ihm passiert war, als er so lange verschwunden war. Aber, er hatte sich ganz sichtlich weiterentwickelt.

„Malfoy. Was genau braucht man so, wenn man verschwinden will?", hörte sie sich selber albern fragen und nahm einen weiteren Zug von ihrer Zigarette; die ja eigentlich Malfoys war.

Er lachte. „Vor allem keine Freunde, Granger. Freunde, die einem womöglich bis ans Ende der Welt folgen würden."

Sie nickte schwach und schloss seufzend die Augen. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht."

*** *** ***

Vorschau:

Hinter ihr lachte Ron gehässig. „Als wenn Malfoy sich ausgerechnet von Mione betören lässt."

„Bitte was?", fauchte sie.

„Na, schau dich doch mal an. Du bist nicht sein Typ."

*** *** ***

_So… Ich lasse das Chap jetzt einfach mal ohne allzu große Worte wirken… *lol* Ich muss gestehen, dass ich gerade noch einmal echt mit mir gehadert habe. Und zwar ging es um die Frage, ob ich das Chap an den heißen Szenen kürzen soll oder nicht. Mir kam das Ganze nämlich doch schon ne ganze Spur heißer vor als sonst… Nun ja, ich habe schon weitaus Härteres gelesen… Trotzdem… *lol* _

_Wie auch immer, meine beiden Mädels und meine FF-Partnerin in Spe haben mich überstimmt… Es musste also so bleiben, wie es ist… ;) Übrigens wird das die letzte heiße Szene für viele Kapitel werden… Jaja, es wird viel Unsexuelles passieren. Sprich: Sie werden sich in den folgenden Chaps jetzt erst einmal auf anderen Ebenen näher kommen… ;)_

_Wie immer möchte ich natürlich Danke sagen… An meine lieben Betaleserinnen, auch wenn beide für dieses Chap keine Zeit hatten… Ich hab´s also alleine noch mal überarbeitet und hoffe ich habe nicht allzu große Patzer übersehen... :) Und natürlich auch Danke an meine lieben Leser und vor allem Reviewer: _

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, ich hatte eine solche Reaktion erwartet… ;) _

_HexenLady: Ja, das ist sie wirklich… :/ Und ich werde mein Bestes geben… ;)_

_Ika: Das ist eine gute Frage? Wahrscheinlich ist das irgendwie menschlich?!? *lol* _

_Princess- Frances: Ja, da liegst du richtig… ;) Und ich freue mich, dass du dich freust… *hehe*_

_Hattu: Gibt´s das? Dann will ich auch nach Finnland… Himmel, ich komme hier zu nix… *kermit* Einige von Dracos Geheimnissen kommen übrigens bald… ;)_

_Die-na: Ja, eindeutig… Bist halt die Beste… *lol* Der Spruch ist gut… ich werde mal versuchen, es mir zum gestressten Herzchen zu nehmen… _

_Nessi.C.: Gute Frage… Nächste Frage.. *hehe* ;) _

_Ich bin nen bissle im Stress, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich heute mal auf die extra ausführlichen Reviewantworten verzichte. Sorry…_


	28. Chapter 27

**27**. Vorahnungen

„Möchtest du noch etwas Tee, Liebes?", fragte Molly sie strahlend und stellte ein weiteres Tablett voller Kuchen und Keksen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch ab. Mione schüttelte schwach den Kopf, umklammerte ihre halbleere Tasse schwarzen Tee und lauschte mehr als nur angestrengt Harrys Erzählungen.

Die zurückliegende Woche war wie im Flug vergangen und zwar so elendig stressig, dass sie glatt Mollys Geburtstag am Sonntag vergessen hatte. Das passierte ihr normalerweise nie. Doch die folgenden, schulischen Ereignisse, hatten sie auf andere Gedanken gebracht, und so war sie tatsächlich froh darum.

Zum einen war sie durch die Hogwarts Gerüchteküche darauf gestoßen, dass es neuerdings wohl eine geheimnisvolle Fremde an Malfoys Seite gab. Laut einiger Schülerinnen, die sie erbärmlich in der Bücherei belauscht hatte, gab es Gerüchte wie dieses wohl nicht besonders selten; jedoch stellten sich diese wohl sehr oft als nichtig heraus. Mione hatte tausend Ideen, warum dies wohl so sein mochte. Dass der Blonde kein Kind von Traurigkeit war, war nur eine davon.

Eine Variante, mit der sie halbwegs leben konnte. Jedoch neuerdings nur noch dann, wenn sie ihn in ihrer Nähe wusste und sein Zimmer ganz offensichtlich leer war; abgesehen von ihm. In der letzten Woche schien er jedoch Besuch gehabt zu haben, was sie zu ihrer Beunruhigung wenig glücklich stimmte und ihr eine weitere, schlaflose Nacht verschaffte. Jedoch dieses Mal keineswegs der Geräuschkulisse, sondern einfach ihrer viel zu ausgeprägten Fantasie wegen.

Sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass er andere Frauen hatte; doch noch weniger wollte sie daran denken, dass es da eine geben konnte, die ihr das bisschen Abenteuer in ihrem Leben wegnehmen könnte. Ebenso wenig wollte sie daran denken, dass sie den Vertrag für ein sicherlich erschreckend langweiliges Leben bis and Ende bereits unterschrieben hatte. Umso gelegner kam ihr die Tatsache, dass sie die letzten Tage und Nächte mit Daria in den entlegensten Ecken des Schlosses verbringen musste, um einen entlaufenen Irrwicht auf die Schliche zu kommen. Es machte ihren Kopf erfreulich frei…

Dummerweise erwies das kleine Biest unglaubliches Talent darin, sich im Dunkeln zu halten; außer ahnungslose, kleine Schüler passierten seinen Weg. Natürlich hatte McGonagall Daria – als Lehrerin für die Verteidigungen gegen die dunklen Künste -, die das kleine Biest mit ins Schloss gebracht hatte für ihre Unachtsamkeit gehörig getadelt. Und es machte es nicht besser, dass ihnen einfach nicht gelingen wollte, es wieder einzufangen.

„Hast du es dem Minister gesagt?", fragte Ron neben ihr so plötzlich und so laut, dass sie zusammenzuckte.

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, ließ sich im gegenüberliegenden Sofa tiefer in die Kissen sinken. „Wozu? Dass sie mich im Anschluss noch mehr auf dem Kicker haben als vorher? Dass muss ich alleine klären." Ginny legte ihm besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

So wie es aussah, schien sich neuerdings auch beim grandiosen Jungen-der-lebte das Blatt zu wenden. Harry war befördert worden und verkörperte nun den Posten eines Auroren-Hauptmannes. Bis hier her eine sehr gute Sache, doch leider gab es starke Differenzen zwischen Harry und seinen Gruppenmitgliedern. Denn diese sahen in ihm nach wie vor nur den Jungen, der aufgrund seines Rufes in seine bisherigen Positionen gelangt war. Harrys Leistungen wollten sie nicht anerkennen…

Komischerweise erweckte Harrys düstere Miene und seine zeitweilige Niederlage ein beschämendes Gefühl der Erleichterung in Hermione. Es beruhigte sie, dass es nicht nur bei ihr alles andere als rund lief.

Während alle also Mut und Zusprachen an Harry richteten, nahm sie mit gesenktem Blick einen großen Schluck Tee. Um das Gefühl der Genugtuung herunterzuschlucken, bevor es sich auf ihrer Miene breit machen konnte.

„Ach, lasst uns das Thema wechseln", sagte Harry schließlich, lehnte sich vor und steckte sich einen Keks in den Mund. Hermione lud sich noch ein Stück von Mollys Geburtstagskuchen auf.

„Mione, was macht die Arbeit in der Schule? Wie läuft es mit Malfoy?", fragte Ginny plötzlich an sie gewandt.

Mione schoss augenblicklich eine gefühlte Wagenladung Blut in die Wangen, sie starrte Ginny mit großen Augen an und sie verschluckte sich am Bissen, den sie gerade genommen hatte. George schlug ihr lachend auf den Rücken. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, holte sie dennoch zweimal tief Luft und versuchte das Rot in ihrem Gesicht mit ihrer Atemnot zu entschuldigen.

Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl Rons Blick auf merkwürdige Art und Weise in ihrem Rücken zu spüren.

„In der Schule ist es stressig. Die Prüfungen stehen an und Daria ist ein Irrwicht entlaufen, der sich wirklich rar macht. Wir versuchen schon seit Tagen ihn wieder einzufangen", sagte sie matt und erschreckend ruhig. „Und mit Malfoy läuft es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Das Lehrpersonal bekommt ihn eher selten zu Gesicht."

„Hat sich der Schleimscheißer nicht sofort bereit erklärt, den Irrwicht einzufangen um von allen bejubelt zu werden?", zischte Ron mit einem alarmierenden Unterton in der Stimme.

Mione drehte sich argwöhnisch nach ihm um; versuchte sich dies aber nicht wirklich anmerken zu lassen. War er nicht beim letzten Mal noch ein heimlicher Fan des Blonden gewesen?

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte sie.

„Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Er ist und bleibt ein Feigling!"

„Es ist nicht seine Aufgabe", sagte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Ron blitzte sie wütend an. „Verteidigst du ihn jetzt etwa?"

Sie spürte erneute Hitze in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen. Tat sie das?

„Ich bitte dich, Ron", flüsterte sie und stopfte sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund.

„Was?", blaffte er.

„Ja, Ron. Was?", kam ihr Ginny überraschend zur Hilfe. „Was willst du uns sagen?"

Der Rotschopf neben ihr wirbelte augenblicklich zu seiner Schwester herum und funkelte sie wütend an. „Ach hör doch auf Ginny. Ihr alle findet Malfoy plötzlich SO toll."

‚Du doch eigentlich auch', kicherte ihre innere Stimme, doch der Lockenschopf zog es vor, es nicht auszusprechen.

Ginny errötete ihnen gegenüber stark. „Das habe ich nie behauptet. Ich sagte lediglich, er ist ein guter Sportler!", blaffte sie schließlich.

„Du sagtest auch, er hat nen geilen Körper!"

Harry sah betreten zu Boden, dennoch lag ein schwaches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Ginny errötete zunehmend. „Das ist totaler Schwachsinn", flüsterte sie.

„Du findest das lustig, Harry? Deine Freundin steht auf Malfoy und du lachst darüber?", giftete Ron fröhlich weiter.

„Ich stehe ganz sicher NICHT Malfoy", warf Ginny, die mittlerweile tatsächlich einer Tomate glich, wütend ein.

Doch Harry fuhr ihr überraschenderweise dazwischen. „Von seinem Können jetzt mal abgesehen, ist Malfoy als Gesamtpacket ein verdammt cleverer Mediengag: Er ist attraktiv, geheimnisvoll und talentiert. Eigenschaften, die dieses Business – wie die Muggel sagen würden, die sich damit bestens auskennen – braucht und wunderbar zu nutzen weiß. Und Ginny weiß genau, was hinter Malfoys gekünstelter und mediengepuschter Fassade steckt."

„Du meinst also es funktioniert, weil Malfoy so ein Arschloch ist?", knurrte Ron neben ihr.

„Natürlich", meldete sich nun auch Angelina zu Wort. „Es funktioniert, weil er wunderbar in das Schema geheimnisvoller Bad Boy passt. Und darauf stehen wir Mädels nun einmal."

„Ja und ich wette ihm gefällt genau das besonders gut", knurrte Ron leise und stellte seine Tasse erschrecken laut auf dem Tischchen ab.

„Wem würde das nicht gefallen?", lachte George und fügte dann hinzu. „Mich würde aber interessieren, was dich daran jetzt mehr ärgert: Dass Ginny Malfoy anhimmelt, deine Verlobte oder die süße Carla?"

Mione wollte gerade lauthals einwerfen, dass sie Malfoy ganz sicher NICHT anhimmelte. Öffentlich und offiziell jedenfalls. Alles andere war eine andere Geschichte, die zu viele Seiten umfassen würde. Doch Rons feuerrote Wangen, ließen sie innehalten.

„Wer ist Carla?", fragte sie schwach; und Ros Gesicht fiel regelrecht in sich zusammen.

„Niemand", fauchte er.

„Unsere neue Aushilfe, für das Geschäft in Hogsmeade. Ein freches kleines Ding, sage ich euch", lachte George eine Spur zu übermütig und erntete dafür einen heftigen Seitenhieb von Angelina.

„Was heißt denn hier freches kleines Ding, mein Lieber", hauchte diese schneidend, doch George beruhigte sie lauthals lachend mit einem stürmischen Kuss.

„Nur halb so frech wie du", kicherte er.

Mione musterte Ron immer noch. Der machte jedoch nicht einmal Anstalten, sie in irgendeiner Weise zu beruhigen. Nicht, dass sie wirklichen Wert darauf gelegt hätte, doch es fühlte sich dennoch merkwürdig an.

„Apropos Hogsmeade. Mione, könntest du unseren biestigen Herzensbrecher nicht ganz beiläufig zu unserer Eröffnung einladen?", holte sie George aus ihren Gedanken. Einen Moment starrte sie ihn nur fragend und benebelt an; ihr Kopf brauchte etwas länger als sonst, als seine Worte zu ordnen.

„Ich bezweifele, dass er seinen Sonntag zwischen Knallfröschen und Glubschaugenpastillen verbringen wollen wird", entgegnete Hermione mit einem tauben Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Ach komm, lass deinen Charme spielen", lachte George und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Hinter ihr lachte Ron gehässig. „Als wenn Malfoy sich ausgerechnet von Mione betören lässt."

„Bitte was?", fauchte sie.

„Na, schau dich doch mal an. Du bist nicht sein Typ."

Sie konnte ein schwaches Schnauben nicht zurückhalten. „Warum? Weil ich ein Schlammblut bin?"

Harry zuckte ihr gegenüber zusammen und Ginny warf ein heiseres „Mione", ein.

Doch sie fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Es wird dich überraschen Ronald Weasley, aber Malfoy hatte tatsächlich was mit diesem Muggel. Ihr Name ist Sheela."

„Ich bezog dass auch nicht auf deine Herkunft, Mione. Aber, sieh dich an und schau dir die Weiber an, mit denen Malfoy sich für gewöhnlich abgibt. Die sind ziemlich schlank, graziös und schön."

„Du weißt ja nicht einmal, wie man graziös schreibt, Ron. Und was soll das bitte heißen? Dass ich hässlich, plump und fett bin?" Der harte Klang ihrer Stimme erschreckte sie für einen Moment selbst.

„Bruderherz, wenn du weiter so über deine Verlobte sprichst, wirst du heute auf dem Sofa schlafen", hauchte George hinter ihr leise und erntete so Rons fast schon hasserfüllten Blick.

Hermione richtete sich blitzschnell auf. „Das tut er jetzt schon", fauchte sie und verlies das Zimmer gerade, als Molly mit einem weiteren Tablett – und einem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht – ins Zimmer stürmte.

„Ich habe eine wundervolle Idee. Warum nutzen wir nicht das schöne Wetter und laden nächste Woche zu einer kleinen Feier ein? Um die Hochzeit bekannt zu geben."

Hermione hielt kurz inne, sah dass Ginny ihr dicht auf den Fersen war.

„Mom, wir wollen die Hochzeit nicht bekannt geben", knurrte Ron leise von Sofa aus und senkte den Blick finster auf den freien Platz neben sich.

Mollys Miene zeugte einen Augenblick von Verwirrung, ihre Augen suchten sowohl mit Mione, als auch mit Ron Kontakt. Doch keiner von beiden wollte ihr diesen geben.

Schließlich setzte sich der Lockenschopf wieder in Bewegung, verlies beinahe fluchtartig den Raum. Sie spürte, dass nicht nur Mollys Blick ihr in die Küche folgte.

„Ich verstehe es nicht", flüsterte Ginny neben ihr, als sie diese zusammen erreicht hatten. Erstaunlicherweise folgte ihnen Molly nicht; womit Mione einen Augenblick fest gerechnet hatte.

„Was verstehst du nicht? Dass dein Bruder ein Vollidiot ist?", gab der Lockenschopf sicherlich eine Spur zu schroff zurück. Sie hatte sich auf die Spüle gelehnt und starrte stur aus dem Fernster. Der anbrechende Frühling taute den Schnee ab und hier und da blitzte das erste Grün des Jahres hervor.

Ginny lachte neben ihr fast schon bitter auf. „Das versteht sich von selbst. Doch ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr in diesem Zustand heiraten wollt. Ich meine, ist das wirklich eure Lösung? Die passende Möglichkeit um euch auf halbem Wege entgegen zu kommen?"

Mione sah ihre Freundin fragend an. Hatte Ginny nicht noch vor einigen Wochen gepredigt, sie müsse unbedingt mit Ron sprechen? Müsste mit ihm eine passende Zwischenlösung für die Zukunft finden?

„Ginny, weißt du etwas, was ich wissen sollte?"

Auch der Rotschopf drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. Gemeinsam lehnten sie nun an der überfüllten Spüle. Ein Zauber hatte den Abwasch vor ihnen bereits begonnen.

„Du meinst im Bezug auf Carla?"

Der Lockenschopf nickte, doch Ginny schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„George hatte erwähnt, dass sie ziemlich vorlaut und frech ist. Im positiven Sinne. Ich denke aber nicht, dass das etwas zu bedeuten hat", sagte sie dann. „Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen sollte?", fügte sie hinzu und Mione spürte, wie sie beinahe ertappt zusammenzuckte.

So offensichtlich konnte sie doch gar nicht gewesen sein.

„Meinst du im Bezug auf Malfoy?", presste sie wahnwitzig hervor, doch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung klang es absolut abschätzend.

Ginny lachte erneut auf, dieses Mal jedoch alles andere als bitter. „Du weißt, dass du ein verdammt heißer Feger bist", kicherte sie und Mione musste schmunzeln. „Aber, an Malfoy und dich hatte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Aber…"

Wunderbar… Offensichtlich sah keiner sie als interessant genug an, um auch nur ansatzweise Malfoys Interesse erwecken zu können. Am liebsten hätte sie es allen ins Gesicht geschrieen…

„Aber, vielleicht an einen anderen Mann?", wisperte sie aber stattdessen leise und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich weiß wie indiskret das ist", hauchte Ginny leise. „Aber, Ron hatte mal so etwas verlauten lassen."

Hermione blickte ihre Freundin skeptisch an. „Ron?"

Erst sah Ginny sie mit entschuldigender Miene an, dann winkte sie lachend ab. „Du weißt was für ein Idiot er ist."

Mione wandte sich erneut ab. Nickend und mit einem Gefühl der puren Beklemmung…

*** *** ***

Vorschau: 

Der Irrwicht manifestierte sich vor ihnen, oder eher ganz offensichtlich vor Malfoy. Und einen Moment wartete sie gespannt ab, welche Form das Wesen wohl annehmen würde; welche von Malfoys Ängsten es sich ausgesucht hatte.

Oder eher, welche Angst den Blonden wohl am meisten plagte.

*** *** ***

_Hui… Acht Reviews für ein Chap… *freu* Erst einmal ein großes Dankeschön an euch alle: Vor allem an meine lieben Reviewer und Betaleserinnen natürlich… :)_

_Ich mache es heute mal etwas kürzer, da ich gerade erst nach Hause gekommen bin und eigentlich auch gar keine zeit zum Posten habe. Da ich aber morgen wegfahre und erst am Sonntagnachmittag wiederkomme, hielt ich es für nötig heute wenigstens etwas raus zuhauen… ;)_

_Eine Sache muss aber noch sein!!!! Leute, Lovepotions geht am Sonntag (mit dem nächsten Chapter von *Minds*) an den Start… Dabei wird es sich um eine Zusammenarbeit von mir und meiner lieben Schreibschwester, vorläufig alias MeanTwin (*lol* Vielleicht fällt ihr noch was Besseres ein), handeln. *lol*_

_Summary: Eine verheerende Zaubertränkestunde, die Miones Nerven und Malfoys Stolz schadet: Und die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts so richtig anheizt… _

_Eine kleine Vorschau gefällig?_

_Fein..._

_***_

Vorschau Lovepotions: 

Bitte was? Was sollte denn jetzt der Scheiß? Hielt er das für lustig?

Ein Blick auf die blonde Torfnase sagt mir: Ja, tut er. Er steigert sich richtig in die Ich-grusele-Granger-Rolle hinein, indem er mich nun auch noch anschmachtet und so sehr in meinen Locken wühlt, dass sich seine blöden Finger darin verheddern.

„Aua, Malfoy", fauche ich und versuche seinen Griff aus meinen Haaren zu lösen.

Gott sei Dank kommt Ron mir zur Hilfe. Naja, eigentlich poltert er mir zur Hilfe. Denn vor Wut schnaubend, wie ein Stier, stürmt er hervor – wobei er fast über seinen eigenen Stuhl fällt – und gibt dem Blonden einen groben Schubs.

Malfoy taumelt sichtlich überrascht zurück: Direkt gegen Parkinson, Goyle und Zabini.

„Setzten", brüllt Snape, doch ihm hört gerade zugegeben keiner zu.

„Fass sie nicht an", faucht mein bester Freund und greift unnötigerweise beschützend nach meiner Hand.

Und Malfoys Miene nimmt einen beängstigenden Ausdruck an…

***

_Ja… Verwirrend? Noch ein wenig vage? Tja… Dann rate ich euch, es zu lesen… ;) Falls ihr euch jetzt übrigens denkt, *ach, das gab´s doch so schon…* Nee, ganz sicher nicht…. Das kann ich euch versichern… *hihi*_

_Okay, genug Werbung gemacht… Ich entschuldige mich vielmals dafür und hoffe ihr gebt unserem verrückten Gemeinschaftswerk eine Chance… Dazu aber Sonntag mehr… ;)_

_Zurück zu den Reviews: _

_Princess-Frances: Hehe… Ja, ich mag es kleine Metaphern zu verwenden… ;) Und es freut mich natürlich, dass du den Lemon mochtest… Der Grund, warum alles so gut abkaufbar ist, sind meine tollen Betaleserinnen und Brainstormer… Der Dank geht also an meine Mädels, die mir immer wieder helfen, meine konfusen Ideen halbwegs realistisch rüber zu bringen… *lol* _

_Hexenlady: Lass dich beruhigen, ihr platzt schon noch rechtzeitig der Kragen… *lol* Das mit dem Bemerken ist so ne Sache. Immerhin ist Mione ja auch nicht wirklich ehrlich, gel? ;)_

_Die-na: Du fand´s es heiß? Hehe, das freut mich… ;) Und ja, neugierig darfst du sein… *lach* Und natürlich ist alles kompliziert… So´ne Trennung ist halt nicht einfach. Vor allem, wenn so viel da dran hängt… Da hilft auch so´n heißer Malfoy im Rücken nix… *haha*_

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: neue, sexuelle Ebenen? Ja, vielleicht… Vielleicht ist aber auch einfach nur der perverse Schreibwahn mit mir durchgegangen… *lol* Übrigens freut es mich ungemein, dass es dennoch so gut bei dir und den anderen ankam… ;)_

_DnA: Ja, ich verstehe… ;) Und es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt und scheinbar dann wohl doch nicht zu hart war… :)_

_Ika: Der Vergleich war echt so was von geil... *lol* Und ich dachte mir direkt: Klar kennt sie ihren Nachbarn besser… Ist ja auch gerade Malfoy… ;) Und, ich würde sie natürlich nie dumm sterben lassen… Außerdem reden wir hier von Mione… Die war nie dumm und ist es auch jetzt noch nicht. Sie ist halt nur ziemlich, emotional verwirrt… *lol* _

_Hattu: Okay, das ergibt Sinn… Haste noch nen Platz für mich? Da wo meine Family nicht hinkann? Dann hab ich mal mehr Zeit zum Schreiben… *lol* Tja.. Zu deiner Frage: ich hätte da nen Tipp, wenn es nen heißer Praktikant gewesen wäre… Aber, bei ner PraktikantIN… Sorry… Und zum Hochzeits-Quickie: Verdammt, verrate doch nicht meinen halben Plot… *lol* Nee, Spaß beiseite… Sorry übrigens, dass das Chap jetzt nur so kalt und langweilig war… *hehe* _


	29. Chapter 28

**28. **Nachtwache

„Dann willst du es also wirklich durchziehen?", fragte Daria neben ihr leise, während sie Seite an Seite durch die dunklen und nicht enden wollenden Gänge von Hogwarts schlichen. Natürlich fehlte vom Irrwicht weiterhin jede Spur, was die Schüler nach und nach doch in Panik versetzte und McGonagall nicht wirklich glücklich stimmte.

Verständlicherweise spukte es an Hogwarts und das Schloss hatte auch jede Menge Gefahren zu bieten. Doch sie als Lehrpersonal waren immerhin dafür da, diese möglichst in Grenzen zu halten und nicht zu erweitern.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie und war zum ersten Mal wirklich ehrlich. Mal abgesehen von ihren Gesprächen mit Malfoy. Da war sie bereits erschreckend oft ehrlich gewesen.

Doch Daria hatte sie, wie die anderen auch, in der Vergangenheit in den meisten Fällen angelogen. Natürlich wusste Daria mehr als Ginny und Co. Doch auch gegenüber der Schwarzhaarigen hatte Mione in den letzten Wochen die Frau vorgespielt, die nach wie vor versuchte ihre Beziehung zu retten.

Komischerweise schien ihre Ehrlichkeit die Schwarzhaarige nicht im Geringsten zu schockieren; was sie wiederum wenig überraschte.

„Es wundert dich nicht?", fragte sie und ignorierte das über sie hereinbrechende Schimpfkonzert, als sie eine ganze Gruppe schlafender Gemälde passierten. Die Fackeln des Schlosses hatten eine ungewohnt beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Ebenso die Stille, die hier bei Nacht herrschte. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich eher selten nachts auf den düsteren Gängen herumtrieb.

„Dass es nicht mehr funktioniert weiß ich nicht erst seit gestern", antwortete Daria und spähte vorsichtig um eine Ecke, bevor sie diese passierten. Bereits zweimal war ihnen das kleine Biest heute entwischt. „Ich habe meine Meinung bisher jedoch meistens für mich behalten, weil ich dachte du wärst noch nicht bereit sie zu hören."

Mione hielt überrascht inne. „Meinst du deine Meinung über halbe Sachen und Beziehungskisten? Daria, die hast du mir schon sehr oft zwischen den Zeilen offenbart."

„Und dennoch habe ich mich mit dir zusammengesetzt und Pläne für den Erhalt deiner halben Sache geschmiedet."

Der Lockenschopf nickte, setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung und ließ Daria aufgrund ihrer schnellen Schritte einen Moment zurück.

„Es ist merkwürdig, weißt du? Bisher fühlte ich mich oft so, als müsste ich alles für die anderen aufrechterhalten. Und nun zweifelt sogar Ginny an dieser Hochzeit", hauchte sie, nachdem sie wieder langsamer geworden war und die Schwarzhaarige sie eingeholt hatte.

„Es ist nicht merkwürdig, aber es ist kompliziert. Aber, das ist es immer."

„Oh ja…"

„Ihre Zweifel in Ehren, aber diese Unterstellung ist meiner Meinung nach echt das Letzte", fuhr Daria schneidend fort. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, das Daria zu Boden starrte.

„Unterstellung?", hakte sie beiläufig nach.

„Dass du einen Lover hättest. Oder was auch immer", knurrte sie wütend und zog den Zauberstab, als ein Geräusch, welches aus einer Rüstung zu kommen schien, sie aus den Gedanken riss.

Hermione fühlte sich nicht zum ersten Mal hundeelend, weil sie Daria seit Wochen belog. Und nicht zum ersten Mal überkam sie der Drang, sich irgendjemandem anzuvertrauen.

Doch erst einmal schlichen sie mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gemeinsam zu besagter Rüstung, _kitzelten_ diese schließlich mit einem Zeigezauber. Heraus kam zu ihrer Enttäuschung jedoch nur der sichtlich erboste, fast kopflose Nick.

„Ojee, Sir Nicholas. Das tut uns wirklich leid", flüsterte Mione direkt und der Geist schubste seinen vor Schreck herunter gekippten Kopf wieder auf seinen ausgefransten Hals.

„Unverschämtheit", schimpfte Sir Nicholas.

„Wir suchen einen entlaufenen Irrwicht, Sir Nicholas", fügte der Lockenschopf hinzu, bevor er verschwinden konnte.

„Freilich", sagte der Geist und deutete auf die Wand; oder scheinbar auf was auch immer dahinter lag. „Vor einigen Stunden attackierte er den werten Mönch der Hufflepuffs. Natürlich war der Arme mal wieder viel zu gnädig und-", holte Nick mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust aus.

Doch Daria fuhr ihm unmissverständlich ins Wort. „Vielen Dank."

Schnellen Schrittes ließen sie den Hausgeist der Gryffindor zurück und eilten über den Flur zurück zum Hauptgang, um sich auf zum Turm der Hufflepuffs zu machen. Denn genau dorthin hatte Nick gedeutet.

Als sie den Gang vor dem Eingang der Hufflepuffs erreicht hatten schwebte ihnen Nick auch fast zeitgleich vor die Füße. Natürlich hatte er die Abkürzung durch die Wände und Räume genommen.

„Wo genau war es?", fragte Daria ziemlich schroff; was Nick ein ziemlich unerfreutes Stirnrunzeln auf die durchsichtigen Gesichtszüge zauberte. Die Schwarzhaarige und der Hausgeist kamen nicht besonders gut aus, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Daria weder Sir Nicholas Geschichten, noch seinen Adelstitel anerkennen wollte. Was wohl wiederum daran lag, dass Daria einen ebensolchen besaß; ihn aber nicht verwenden wollte.

„Direkt da vorne, am ersten Durchgang zum Treppenhaus", sagte Nick und schwebte erhobenen und kippelnden Hauptes durch die nächste Wand davon.

„Na, dann drück uns mal die Daumen", flüsterte die Schwarzhaarige und schlich an den Durchgang heran. Natürlich passierte nichts. „Dieses Ding macht mich verrückt."

Mione stand einfach schweigend hinter ihrer verzweifelten, besten Freundin, die nun stöhnend ihre Hand in die Hüfte stemmte. Und plötzlich fühlte sie sich hundelend, weil sie sie bereits seit Wochen und Monaten belog und an der Nase herumführte.

„Ginnys Unterstellung war gar keine", hörte sie sich plötzlich selber und vollkommen unpassend flüstern. Sie wusste nicht im Geringsten warum es gerade jetzt und hier passierte.

Daria ließ mit großen ungläubigen Augen von der Wand ab und wandte sich langsam zu ihr um. „Was meinst du damit?"

Mione senkte den Kopf, nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. „Ich habe mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen. Mehrmals", hauchte sie kaum hörbar in die Stille herein.

Daria schwieg und ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit überkam sie. Plötzlich schien ein großer Teil der Last von ihr abzufallen. Sie musste nicht mehr die treue, gut- und gedemütigte Verlobte spielen. Sie konnte endlich ehrlich ein…

Wenigstens ihrer Freundin gegenüber…

„Wer ist es? Kenne ich ihn?"

Mione schluckte. Nun ja. Wenigsten halbwegs. Denn sie fühlte sich noch nicht wirklich bereit, wirklich alle peinlichen und erniedrigenden Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie sich selber und auch dem Blonden zugesagt hatte, es für sich zu behalten.

Himmel, was wenn raus kam, dass sie mit Daria darüber gesprochen hatte?

Malfoy würde sie umbringen…

„Nein.. Ich meine… Ich kann…", stammelte sie schließlich mit erhitzten Wangen.

„Was kannst du? Oder auch, was kannst du nicht?", hauchte Daria leise und argwöhnisch.

Sie schluckte. „Ich kann noch nicht darüber sprechen. Gott, ich schäme mich vor mir selber!" Passenderweise schossen ihr auch noch mehrere Liter Blut in den Kopf.

Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Als Zeichen dafür, dass sie nicht verstand. „So schlimm kann es gar nicht sein."

„Oh doch!", spie Hermione hervor. „Wir haben es in einer Besenkammer im Schloss getan. Wie zwei Tiere, während haufenweise Schüler und Schülerinnen über die Flure spazierten", flüsterte sie und ihre Wangen begangen nun regelrecht zu brennen.

„Im Schloss?", rief Daria lauthals und kam einen schritt auf sie zu. „Er ist hier? Also…" Sie sah sich einen Moment fragend um. „Es ist jemand von unseren Leuten?"

Mione erstarrte, wusste, dass sie zuviel gesagt hatte.

„Merlin, ist es einer von den Alten?", hauchte die Schwarzhaarige angeekelt.

„Gott, NEIN!", kreischte sie und wich zurück.

Daria zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Neville?"

Mione errötete noch stärker, schaffte es jedoch abwehrend zu schnauben. „Ich bitte dich."

Gott sei Dank gab es mehr als nur drei junge Männer im Lehrpersonal von Hogwarts, sonst wäre ihr peinliches Spielchen jetzt aus. Und sie war sich sicher, dass Daria es nicht lange schaffen würde, es für sich zu behalten. Jedenfalls Malfoy gegenüber.

„Robin?"

„Daria, bitte. Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich soweit bin, werde ich es dir als Erste sagen", warf sie zurück und strich sich so grob eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dass es wehtat.

Einen Moment schien Daria zu überlegen. Dann schlug sie sich wütend gegen die Stirn, sah dann mit schimmernden Augen an die Decke und stieß ein schrilles Lachen aus. „Ist es Blaise? Merlin, sag bitte nicht es ist Blaise…"

„Es ist nicht Blaise", rief Mione hektisch, umfasste die Hände ihrer nun vor Wut zitternden Freundin. Diese blickte sie dennoch weiterhin aus ungläubigen, grünen Augen an. „Es ist NICHT Blaise, das schwöre ich!", wiederholte sie dann ruhig und eindringlich; und Gott sei Dank beruhigte sich ihr Gegenüber etwas.

„Aber, ich bin noch nicht soweit. Und da ist soviel, was ich noch klären muss. Mit mir selber, aber auch mit Ron", fuhr Hermione leise fort.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte Daria schneidend.

„Wen? Ron oder _ihn_?", gab der Lockenschopf verwirrt zurück.

„Gute Frage, ich denke du könntest dir beide stellen. Vor allem, da du gerade dabei bist Ron deine ungeteilte Liebe zu schwören. Bis dass der Tod euch scheidet."

Hermione atmete tief aus, ließ Darias Hände langsam los. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sie ins Leere starrte.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie dann.

-v-

Drei erfolglose, und von der Irrwichtjagd geplagte, Tage später, war für McGonagall das Maß voll. Die Schulleiterin hatte das Zepter übernommen und genaue Rundgang und Überwachungspläne entworfen. Was bedeutete, dass nun das gesamte Lehrpersonal in das Irrwicht-Problem eingespannt wurde. Nicht zuletzt weil dieser zunehmend die Erstklässler terrorisierte.

Natürlich war McGonagalls Plan ein einwandfreier. Denn so sehr sich die beiden Frauen auch bemüht hatten, waren ihnen die besonders langen und wenig schlafreichen Nächte in der vergangenen Woche stark auf das Gemüt geschlagen. Nun war der Irrwicht also nicht mehr alleine Darias Problem, sondern ein Problem von Hogwarts: Was Daria allerdings nicht überall Freunde bescherte.

Doch wenigstens eine gute Seite, schien das Problem zu haben: Daria war zu den Rundgängen mit Zabini eingeteilt. Was der Schwarzhaarigen einen letzten Schwung von Hoffnung einbrachte. Vielleicht sogar Argwohn…

Mione war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Freundin – trotz aller Versprechungen ihr _kleines Geständnis_ für sich zu behalten – nicht versuchen würde sich eine letzte Bestätigung bei Zabini einzuholen. Was vielleicht zu unangenehmen Fragen oder auch Gesprächsthemen führen konnte, welche wiederum bei Malfoy enden würden.

Also hatte sie sich heute Morgen dazu entschlossen, mit dem Blonden über ihren klitzekleinen Ausrutscher zu sprechen. Wahrscheinlich sollte er es von ihr erfahren, bevor er es von anderer Seite erfuhr.

Umso mehr Glück hatte sie natürlich, da sie neuerdings für ihre Rundgänge mit Malfoy eingeteilt wurde. Zu Beginn hatte man sie tatsächlich zu Trelawny gesteckt. Doch welch Wunder, hatte McGonagall das sehr schnell unter fadenscheinigen Ausreden geändert. Warum sie Mione letztendlich ausgerechnet Malfoy zugeteilt hatte, war dem Lockenschopf mehr oder weniger unklar. Wahrscheinlich aber hauptsächlich, um die zwei auf die Probe zu stellen.

Und es störte Mione nicht im Geringsten. Viel mehr verschaffte ihr der Gedanke, mit Malfoy nachts durchs Schloss zu streifen, ein ungutes und beinahe lüsternes Gefühl der Vorfreude…

Komischerweise, oder auch weniger komischerweise, war er ihr in den letzten Tagen zunehmend aus dem Weg gegangen. Was natürlich auch daran liegen konnte, dass er sich auf ein wichtiges Spiel in Australien vorbereitete. Dort war die Quidditchsaison bereits seit Wochen in vollem Gange.

Trotzdem konnte sie das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass es andere Gründe gab…

Himmel, es war erbärmlich, wie gut sie sich neuerdings mit Malfoy, seiner Gerüchteküche und seinen Zeitplänen auskannte.

Heute Morgen hatte sie in einem eingezogenen Klatschblatt von der geheimnisvollen Fremden gelesen, die sich nun doch _endlich_ zu einer neuen Flamme mit Rang und Namen entwickelt hatte: Naomi Reed - einem unausstehlichen, hübschen und gertenschlanken Model aus Essex. Seit Jahren machte sie in den Staaten sowohl die magischen, als auch die Laufstege der Muggel unsicher. Mione interessierte sich nicht für Tratsch und Klatsch aus der Zauberwelt, aber über Reed wusste selbst sie einiges.

Die Schöne mit der sichtlich afrikanischen Abstammung, die ihr rabenschwarzes Haar und eine zartbraune Haut verschafft hatten, gab sich seit Jahren nur mit der Elite der magischen Promiwelt ab. Eigentlich war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie ihre Angel nach Malfoy ausgeworfen hatte. Doch es war umso merkwürdiger, dass er angebissen hatte, Reed schien so ziemlich alles zu sein, nur eben nicht sein typisches Beuteschma…

Der Lockenschopf hustete schwach, um den Blonden, der gerade einige Schritte vor ihr durch einen schmalen Kerkergang schritt, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Erst beim dritten Husten reagierte er…

„Was ist, Granger? Hast du was verschluckt?", fragte er spitz und der zarte Lichtpegel seines Zauberstabes gab seinem blassen Gesicht eine ungewöhnliche, blaue Farbe.

Sie hielt inne, hob ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls etwas an, damit er im dunklen Seitengang ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. „Ich muss mit dir reden. Da ist etwas, was du vielleicht wissen solltest."

Er sog schneidend die Luft ein und sein blaues Gesicht schien noch eine Spur blasser zu werden. „Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, du bist schwanger, Granger! Das ertrage ich heute nicht."

Mione spürte, dass sie errötete. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe immer Verhütungszauber verwendet."

„Ich auch", konterte er mit immer noch hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Aber, selbst da weiß man bekanntlich nie..."

Der Lockenschopf nickte zustimmend. Ja, leider war das sehr wohl wahr. Ein Grund, warum sie zusätzlich die Pille nahm. Aber, das musste sie Malfoy ja nicht unter die Nase reiben.

Malfoy musterte sie einen Moment bedenklich. Es war eindeutig, er checkte sie nach ersten, sichtbaren Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft ab. „Ich bin nicht schwanger, du indiskretes Stück."

„Ist ja gut", gab der Blonde augenrollend zurück.

„Bin ich so fett, dass ich schon trächtig aussehe, oder was?", entwischte es ihr peinlich und offensichtlich. Sie hoffte, das Blau des Lichtpegels würde die Röte in ihrem Gesicht verschlucken.

Malfoy lehnte sich stöhnend an die Wand hinter sich und verschränkte die Arme, so dass sie sein Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Merlin Granger, jetzt fang bitte nicht an nach Komplimenten zu fischen."

Sie stöhnte einfach nur zurück, ließ die Arme kapitulierend sinken. Nein, offensichtlich war sie keine Komplimente wert.

„Du bist clever und verdammt schlagfertig, Granger. Zufrieden?", sagte er plötzlich leise.

„Clever und schlagfertig", gab sie sarkastisch auflachend zurück und schob sich an ihm vorbei.

„Meine Güte, Granger. Was willst du hören? Dass du verdammt heiß bist? Oder doch lieber die abgeschwächte Version: Du bist hübsch… Oder auch schön? Such dir was aus…", fauchte er. „Merlin, so was kotzt mich an."

„Ach ja? Weißt du was mich ankotzt? Dass man immer nur so geistreiche Sachen wie _schluck du Luder_ oder _lass mich dich von hinten nehmen, damit ich deinen geilen Arsch dabei sehen kann_ von euch Torfnasen zu hören bekommt", spie sie zurück.

Malfoy lachte hinter ihr lauthals auf. „Sehr imposant. Aber, von mir stammt das ganz sicher nicht. Für solche Worte bin ich viel zu brav… oder auch gebildet…"

Mione schnaubte wütend auf.

„Obwohl", fuhr er amüsiert fort. „Dass mit dem Arsch kann ich nachvollziehen. Deiner hat es nämlich wirklich in si-"

„Malfoy", knurrte sie und blieb mit feuerroter und doch strafender Miene stehen. Trotzdem wurde ihr von einer Sekunde auf die nächste entsetzlich heiß.

Anscheinend hatte ihr Hintermann nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so plötzlich stehen bleiben würde, und prallte heiser lachend gegen sie. Und es durchströmte sie siedendheiß, als seine deutlich spürbare Körpermitte sich für eine Sekunde gegen sie presste.

„Malfoy", fauchte sie erhitzt. „Du bist hart."

„Sehr indiskret, Granger", flüsterte er und wich wieder etwas zurück.

Sie sagte nichts, starrte ihn einfach durch den schwachen Lichtpegel ihres Zauberstabes an; dabei versuchte sie nicht lüstern, sondern strafend auszusehen. Doch es schien nicht wirklich zu funktionieren, denn er war so plötzlich wieder ganz nah, wie er vor wenigen Sekunden verschwunden war. Hart und heiß presste er sich von hinten gegen sie, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und knabberte sanft an ihrem Nacken.

„Jetzt spiel hier nicht die eiserne Jungfrau, Granger", hauchte er schließlich gegen ihr Ohr, nachdem er einen Moment am Ohrläppchen geknabbert hatte. Der Lichtpegel seines Zauberstabes tanzte über den Boden, da er sie immer noch umschlungen hatte; seine Hände aber gleichzeitig fordernd über ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste fahren ließ.

Hermione ließ ihre Hände nach hinten wandern, wobei sich ihre Hand mit dem Zauberstab fahrig in seinen Nacken legte und ihr Lichtkegel nervös an der Decke entlang wanderte. Sie und Malfoy verschluckte hingegen die Dunkelheit.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten nicht…", brachte sie schwer hervor, während sie sich in seiner Umarmung umdrehte und seine Lippen mit ihren suchte.

„Ja…", gab er zwischen zwei langen und ausdauernden Küssen zurück. Er war völlig außer Atem.

Sie vergrub ihre rechte Hand tiefer in seinen Haaren, wobei ihr der Zauberstab entglitt und immer noch leuchtend zu Boden fiel. Ihre linkte Hand wanderte unruhig über seinen Rücken; während seine ihren Po fest umfassten.

Mione ließ sich stöhnend gegen ihn fallen und sie taumelten zurück, bis sie an der Wand zum Stehen kamen. Schließlich hielt er inne, drängte sie etwas von sich und starrte sie durch die Dunkelheit hinweg an; jedenfalls soweit sie es erahnen und spüren konnte.

„Was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn wir uns nachher auf dein Zimmer zurückziehen?", nutzte sie ihre Chance, versuchte ihn in einen weiteren Kuss zu verwickeln, doch er wich ihr zu ihrem Erstaunen aus.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal", hauchte er dann und brachte noch etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sie und ihn.

Sie stützte sich von der Wand ab und versuchte ihn durch die Dunkelheit anzusehen. „Bitte was?"

„Mir ist heute irgendwie nicht danach."

„Dir ist nicht danach? Du bist ein Kerl", flüsterte sie und hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde einen Moment aussetzten.

Sie spürte regelrecht, wie er sie durch die Dunkelheit hinweg anfunkelte. „Ich habe meine Gründe."

„Wegen einer anderen Frau?", platzte es aus ihr heraus und sie stieß sich gänzlich von der Wand ab. Einen Moment wurde ihr schlecht vor Wut, oder auch aufgrund der bereits bekannten Gefühlsmischung aus Rage und Unsicherheit, welche plötzlich immens verstärkt durch sie schoss.

Sie spürte, dass er sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen musterte. Wahrscheinlich, weil er versuchte irgendwo in ihrer Miene einen Anhaltspunkt auf ihre Gedanken zu finden.

„Soll das ein blödes Spiel sein, Malfoy?", fauchte sie, hob ihren Zauberstab auf und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Ihr Herz raste verräterisch schnell in ihrer viel zu eng wirkenden Brust. „Ich spiele da nicht mit."

„Granger, was soll das jetzt bitte werden? Muss ich dir immer und ausnahmslos willig sein oder tausend gute Gründe bereithalten, wenn ich es nicht bin?", fauchte er und folgte ihr. „Das ist ein Spiel, welches ich alles andere als spielen werde."

Sie zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. „Schön, hätten wir das geklärt. Vielleicht spielen Grey und Reed dein Spielchen ja eher mit."

„Was haben die bitte damit zu tun?", knurrte er und hielt sie am Arm zurück.

„Erklär du es mir", flüsterte sie. Eine nicht zu bändigende Wut stieg plötzlich in ihr hoch. Gemischt mit einem Gefühl der Leere. „Erklär du mir, in wen du deinen Schwanz so für gewöhnlich steckst!"

Malfoys Miene wurde steinhart. „Das hat nicht im Geringsten etwas damit zu tun, in wen ich meinen Schwanz so für gewöhnlich stecke und in wen nicht."

„Natürlich nicht, Malfoy. Sex ist eine Sache zwischen zwei Menschen. Findet er zwischen dir und mir statt, dreht es sich also nicht nur um dich", gab sie wahrscheinlich eine ganze Spur zu erhitzt zurück.

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie ungläubig. „Granger, gerade geht es dir ganz offensichtlich um den Sex. Nicht mir", sagte er schließlich sarkastisch. Sie spürte, dass er sie durchschaute.

Mione raufte sich leise knurrend die Haare. „Nein, geht es nicht… Es geht um dich und mich und…" Sie fuchtelte erneut mit den Armen durch die Luft.

„Um Blair und Reed", sagte er matt und musterte sie aus durchdringenden grauen Augen.

Sie erstarrte in ihren Bewegungen. „Nein", flüsterte sie schließlich kaum hörbar und senkte langsam den Kopf.

Er sagte nichts, starrte sie einfach nur durch die Dunkelheit hinweg schweigend an.

Mione leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich entsetzlich lächerlich. Nicht nur, weil sie tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf wen auch immer an seiner Seite gewesen war. Viel mehr, weil sie es ihn hatte wissen lassen.

„Es geht nicht um Blair oder Naomi. Nicht im Geringsten, aber das sagte ich schon."

Mione sah mit fragender Miene auf, schluckte jedoch jegliche Antwort herunter.

„Allerdings weiß ich wirklich nicht, was dich das schert, Granger. Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ein freier Mann", setzte er matt an und setzte sich ruckartig wieder in Bewegung.

-v-

Ziemlich schnellen Schrittes eilte er zurück zum Hauptgang. So schnell, dass er sie fast auf halber Strecke abhing.

„Um was geht es dann?", sprach sie plötzlich aus, was sie die letzten Meter still und heimlich fast um den Verstand gebracht hatte. „Um mich? Mein Aussehen? Meine Figur?"

Malfoy hielt sichtlich genervt inne. „Granger, das ist lächerlich…"

„Meine Verlobung?"

„Du bist bereits von Anfang an verlobt", hauchte er.

Sie schüttelte beinahe flehend den Kopf. „Wenn es nicht um eine andere Frau geht, muss es schließlich um mich gehen!"

Seine Augen durchbohrten sie fast, als er sie ansah. „Es geht um heute; um diesen Tag. Einen Tag, den ich mir wie in den vergangenen Jahren gerne aus dem Hirn gesoffen hätte, aber das war mir leider nicht möglich. Ich habe aber nicht vor, ihn schwitzend auf und in dir zu verbringen…"

Miones Miene verdunkelte sich. „Malfoy, das ist eine verdammt lahme Ausrede."

Der Blonde atmete tief durch, wollte ganz offensichtlich zur Antwort ansetzten, als lautes Gekreische aus einem der Nebengänge sie aufschrecken ließ. Passenderweise schoss auch Sir Nicholas aus der Wand neben ihnen, hielt Mione davon ab Malfoy auf dem Fuße zu folgen, der sich augenblicklich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

„Dort befindet sich ein unsittliches Pärchen", begann Nick direkt und deutete durch die Wand hindurch auf den Nebengang.

„Der Irrwicht?", fragte Mione und schob sich am Geist vorbei, um Malfoy und den Schreien zu folgen.

„Ja, dieser befindet sich ebenfalls dort."

Als sie, dicht gefolgt von Sir Nicholas, um die nächste Ecke bog, hatte Malfoy - der Held der Stunde – natürlich schon alles unter Kontrolle. Mehr oder weniger jedenfalls, soweit man bei einem wild gewordenen und wirklich hinterlistigen sowie gewitzten Irrwicht von Kontrolle sprechen konnte.

Jedenfalls hatte er das kleine Biest kurzzeitig gelähmt und die beiden sichtlich zerzausten Schüler in eine geschützte Ecke verwiesen.

„Wo ist der Schrank oder die Truhe, in der er sich verkrochen hat?", fragte Mione etwas überrascht. Denn hier war ganz offensichtlich nichts Ähnliches zu sehen.

„Genau das ist das Problem", sagte Malfoy und setzte immer wieder mit verschiedenen Lähmzaubern nach. „Ich kann ihn nirgendwo Festsetzten, also wäre auch ein Riddikuluszauber gerade ziemlich nutzlos. Er würde bloß wieder das Weite suchen."

„Heißt das, er hat sich nicht versteckt?", sie wandte sich fragend an das immer noch sichtlich verschreckte Slytherin Pärchen.

„Er kam aus dem Dunkeln", jammerte das Mädchen mit vor Tränen verschmierten Augen.

„Ich habe dreimal versucht ihn unschädlich zu machen, aber es funktionierte einfach nicht", fügte der Junge an.

Hermione nickte überschwänglich.

„Sir Nicholas, würden Sie bitte Daria informieren. Wir brauchen dringend eine Truhe oder ähnliches. Damit wie ihn darin einschließen können."

Der Geist rümpfte die Nase, verschwand jedoch augenblicklich.

Mione gesellte sich neben Malfoy, der das kleine Biest bisher ziemlich erfolgreich in Schach hielt. Komischerweise, da er einen Lähmungszauber zu nutzen schien; welche eigentlich eher selten an diesen Wesen wirkten.

„Welchen Zauber verwendest du?", fragte sie.

„Paralysia totalus", sagte er und die Starre des Wichtes löste sich erneut.

Hermione setzte zum Zauber an und wieder versteinerte das Wesen für einen kurzen Moment. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er bei Irrwichten wirkt."

Malfoy nickte neben ihr, senkte den Zauberstab und sah sie an. „Habe ich von meinem Vater _gelernt_. Er mochte es, sie damit zu quälen."

„Deine Familie ist merkwürdig", flüsterte sie grinsend.

„Da gebe ich dir ausnahmsweise mal Recht", gab er ebenfalls grinsend zurück.

„Professor", kreischte das Mädchen hinter ihnen und erst jetzt wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sich die Starre des Irrwichts gelöst hatte. Gemeinsam und mit erhobenen Zauberstäben wichen sie zurück, versuchten das Geschöpf erneut in die Starre zu versetzten, doch es funktionierte nicht mehr.

„Es funktioniert nur in der ersten Verwandlungsphase", hauchte Mione und hielt einen Moment inne, so das Malfoy, der vor ihr stand, gegen sie prallte.

Der Irrwicht manifestierte sich vor ihnen, oder eher ganz offensichtlich vor Malfoy. Und einen Moment wartete sie gespannt ab, welche Form das Wesen wohl annehmen würde; welche von Malfoys Ängsten es sich ausgesucht hatte. Oder eher, welche Angst den Blonden wohl am meisten plagte.

Doch sie bezweifelte, dass das Wesen weit genug kommen würde. Malfoy war ein ziemlich guter Magier. Und es enttäuschte sie fast.

Der Irrwicht trat vor, nahm die Form einer hübschen, dunkelhaarigen Frau an, die lächelnd auf den Blonden zutrat. Mione runzelte die Stirn; über die Form des Wichtes, aber auch über Malfoys Reaktion. Denn er tat nichts.

Die Frau trat näher an sie heran, streckte ihren Arm nach dem Blonden aus und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erstarb. Malfoy keuchte, wich weiter zurück – drängte sie mit sich – und ließ schließlich den Zauberstab sinken. Das hübsche Gesicht der jungen Frau fiel plötzlich erschreckend in sich zusammen.

Das Slytherin Mädchen kreischte hinter ihnen, während Malfoy der jungen Frau dabei zusah, wie sie auf die Knie fiel, ihr die Haare ausfielen und sie binnen von wenigen Sekunden extrem an Gewicht zu verlieren schien.

„Malfoy", hauchte sie und versuchte den Blonden aus der Starre zu reißen, in der er sich ganz offensichtlich befand.

Die Augen der Frau waren vollkommen leer, als sie zu ihm aufsah und erneut das mittlerweile schockierend dünne Ärmchen nach ihm ausstreckte. Malfoy schoss so stark zurück, dass er fast über Mione stolperte.

„Malfoy", keuchte Mione hinter ihm, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulterblätter, um ihn schließlich beiseite zu stoßen.

Das Wesen manifestierte sich vor ihr, sie machte sich bereit auf das, was kommen mochte. Sie war schon verdammt lange keinem Irrwicht mehr aktiv begegnet und hatte zugegeben etwas Angst davor, was er ihr zeigen könnte. Denn es war nicht immer so offensichtlich, wie man in seiner Jugendzeit gedacht hatte. Dazu plagten sie zu viele Ängste.

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung sah sie eine ältere und ziemlich mollige Version ihrer selbst: Sie hatte eine dicken Babybauch, ausgefranstes Haar und trug eine Schürze, sowie eine Schüssel, in der sie grimmig guckend rührte.

Sie war etwas verwirrt, denn sie hatte so etwas wie McGonagall erwartet, die sie entlassen würde; oder auch ein leeres Buch oder Lexikon.

Mione atmete tief durch, wisperte „Riddikulus" und stellte sich, sich selber als ziemlich schrullige, backende Misses Claus vor. Ganz in Rot, mit glühenden Wangen, einer Zuckerstange im Ausschnitt und eine Ladung Weihnachtskekse backend.

Das war das Beste, was ihr einfiel… Und auch wenn es für sie nicht wirklich funktionieren wollte, funktionierte es für die Schüler hinter ihr. Denn diese begannen schallend zu lachen und der Irrwicht wich benommen zurück; nur um schließlich auf Darias Zauberspruch, den diese ganz plötzlich einbrachte, in sich zusammen zu fallen und in der Truhe zu verschwinden, die die Schwarzhaarige mitgebracht hatte.

„Was war denn das?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige schmunzelnd, während sie die Truhe verschloss und diese zusätzlich mit einem Zauber sicherte.

„Frag nicht", hauchte Mione und stemmte die Hand in ihre Seite. „Wo hast du dieses Ding übrigens her? Das ist echt merkwürdig, es verhält sich teilweise wirklich Irrwicht-untypisch."

Daria wurde etwas blass um die Nase. „Frag nicht, aber ich werde ihn gleich morgen fortbringen."

„Ja, das solltest du", haucht Mione und wandte sich dann an die immer noch verstörten Schüler. „Und Sie sollten schon längst auf ihren Zimmern sein."

Die beiden Schüler zuckten schwach zusammen.

„Und ich werde Ihre Punkte verschonen, wenn Sie diese Sache für sich behalten", fügte sie streng hinzu. „Ansonsten werde ich Ihnen jeweils 50 Punkte abziehen."

Die beiden Fünftklässler verließen leise murmelnd den Gang und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Hermione hoffte, sie würden sich direkt auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum machen. Es sah zwar so aus, aber sie würde sich niemals in den Kerkern auskennen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Malfoy?", fragte Mione schließlich leise und verwirrt, nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatte.

Daria sah sie fragend an. „Das habe ich mich auch gefragt. Er war bereits weg, als ich mit Nick ankam."

Mione ließ die merkwürdige Aktion des Irrwichtes, und Malfoys noch merkwürdigere Reaktion auf diesen, vor ihrem inneren Auge Revuepassieren. Schwach runzelte sie schließlich die Stirn und ein komisches Gefühl durchfloss sie. Sie hatte eine ungute Vorahnung. Eine sehr ungute sogar…

„Komm, lass und das Ding runter in deinen Klassenraum bringen. Ich will es nicht auf unserem Flur haben", flüsterte sie, während sie die Truhe gemeinsam mit Daria anhob.

„Gute Idee", gab Daria leise zurück und fügte dann schwach hinzu. „Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich, wo wir sind?"

*** *** ***

Vorschau:

„Malfoy, verdammt. Lass mich endlich rein", fluchte sie schließlich.

Sie lehnte immer noch angespannt gegen das Holz, als das Schloss schließlich lautstark klackte. „Es ist offen", gab er gedämpft zurück.

Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke herunter, öffnete die Tür und trat langsam, fast schon ängstlich, ins Innere ein.

*** *** ***

_Huhu ihr Lieben… So, das hier wird heute ein kurzes Update-Gefasel, da ich auch noch soviel wegen Potions fertig machen muss… Und da ich gerade erst nach Hause gekommen bin, wird mir das gerade zugegeben dann doch etwas zuviel… Ich möchte euch aber nicht viel länger warten lassen…_

_Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht es mir… Und schließlich geht es ja auch um das Chapter, gel?!? ;)_

_Ein großes Dankeschön geht wie immer an alle meine lieben Leser und vor allem Reviewer… Mensch, 10 Reviews… Ich bin echt überwältigt… :) *knuddeleuchalle* _

_**Danke**__ im Schnellformat also an Princess-Frances, HexenLady, die-na, Queen B, Anna, hattu, Dracos CoffeeGirl, one77 (mal 3… ;))… Ich knuddel euch alle k.o…_

_Hier wird's übrigens später zu __**Lovepotions**__ gehen… :)_

_drei mal w, fanfiction .net/~meanandevil (oder auch über meine favoritisierten Autoren... Wir schimpfen uns MeanAndEvil... ;))_

_Ich denke die Story wird in der nächsten Stunde on gehen… Danke übrigens an Dracos CoffeeGirl… Ist uns/bzw. mir auch aufgefallen. Das war allerdings der erste Satz, nach einem Chapter *Minds*… Da tue ich mich mit dem Zeitwechsel im ersten Moment immer etwas schwerer… ;) _


	30. Chapter 29

**29. **Deep Insight

Nachdem sie sich schätzungsweise fünf Mal in den dunklen Kerkergängen verlaufen hatten, kamen sie rund eine Stunde später endlich auf ihrem Flur an. Mione verlangsamte ihre Schritte etwas, als sie Malfoys Tür passierten. Unter dem Spalt fiel etwas Licht in die Dunkelheit des Ganges.

„Ich denke, ich werde noch einmal nach ihm sehen", flüsterte Mione leise und wandte sich an Daria, die etwas verwundert die Stirn kräuselte.

„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?", gab sie schließlich zurück.

Einen Augenblick hatte Mione gedacht, das Beste wäre es wahrscheinlich diese Sache für sich zu behalten. Jedoch würde das nicht viel bringen, wenn die beiden Schüler es – gegen ihre Hoffnungen – nicht tun würden und morgen die wildesten Gerüchte umgingen. Im Anbetracht dieser Umstände, hielt sie es für besser Daria wenigstens teilweise in Malfoys recht ungewöhnliche _Angst_ einzuweihen.

Was sie dann schließlich auch getan hatte…

„Nein, nicht wirklich…", flüsterte sie. Ihre Hände befanden sich bereits am kühlen Holz der Tür. „Aber, ich habe es gesehen… Ich kann das nicht so ruhen lassen…"

Daria lächelte schwach, nickte dann und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, lag etwas Beunruhigendes in ihrem Lächeln.

‚Sie ahnt es', wisperte ihre innere Stimme amüsiert.

„Ich gehe dann wieder ins Bett, ich muss zur ersten Stunde raus", hauchte die Schwarzhaarige plötzlich zu ihrer Verwunderung und wandte sich ab. „Oder soll ich kurz mit rein kommen?"

Mione, die Daria einen Moment angespannt hinterher gestarrt hatte, zuckte ertappt zusammen. Doch glücklicherweise sah die andere sie erst einige Sekunden später an. Also schüttelte sie mit ruhiger Miene den Kopf. „Nein, nicht nötig. Das schaffe ich schon."

Daria nickte erneut, setzte sich dann mit einem letzten „Gute Nacht" in Bewegung und verschwand schließlich gähnend in ihrem Zimmer.

Hermione wartete einen Augenblick, rechnete regelrecht damit, dass die Schwarzhaarige neugierig den Gang überprüfen würde; doch nichts passierte. Also klopfte sie schließlich schwach gegen die Tür.

„Malfoy, lass mich rein", hauchte sie gegen das Holz.

Nichts, doch sie konnte deutlich seine Schritte aus dem Inneren hören.

„Malfoy", versuchte sie es erneut.

Nichts… Dann das Knarren des Bettes… Offensichtlich hatte er sich darauf nieder gelassen…

„Malfoy, verdammt. Lass mich endlich rein", fluchte sie schließlich.

Sie lehnte sich immer noch angespannt gegen das Holz, als das Schloss schließlich lautstark Klackte. „Es ist offen", gab er gedämpft zurück.

Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke herunter, öffnete die Tür und trat langsam, fast schon ängstlich, ins Innere ein.

Malfoy hockte auf dem Bett, trug eine dunkelgraue Stoffhose und ein entsetzlich zerknittertes, schwarzes Shirt. Die Beine hatte er an seinen Körper gezogen, seinen linken Arm um diese gelegt, während sein Kopf auf seinen Knien ruhte. Das silberblonde Haar war zerzaust; fast so als hätte er daran gerissen. In seiner rechten Hand befand sich eine halbleere Flasche Feuerwhisky.

Einen Augenblick starrte sie ihn einfach nur an, atmete lautstark aus.

Schließlich richtete er sich etwas auf, sah sie aus entsetzlich müden und verräterisch geröteten Augen an. „Ergötze dich meinetwegen an meinem Elend, aber mach die scheiß Tür hinter dir zu", knurrte er und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Schleichend langsam, ohne ihn auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, tat sie wie ihr geheißen wurde. Dann holte sie tief Luft, trat an das Bett heran und ließ sich auf der Kante nieder.

„Hast du das alles in der letzten Stunde getrunken?", fragte sie auf die Flasche deutend. Sie versuchte so sanft aber so wenig mitleidig, wie nur irgendwie möglich zu klingen.

Er folgte ihrem Blick, schwenkte die Flasche etwas hin und her. „Ja, habe ich wohl. Ich dachte mir, so toll wie der Abend geendet hat, sollte ich ihn vielleicht doch-" Mione griff nach der Flasche, doch er entzog sie ihr für seinen desolaten Zustand erstaunlich schnell. „Ich bin kein scheiß Kind mehr, Granger", fauchte er mit wutverzerrter Miene.

„Ich weiß. Ich will nur einen Schluck", sagte sie leise.

Er zog ungläubig die Augenbraue hoch und nahm einen Schluck.

„Meine Großmutter hatte Brustkrebs", flüsterte sie. „Den ersten Ausbruch überstand sie knapp, doch der Krebs streute und die Chemo brachte sie wahrscheinlich letztendlich um. Das war eine verdammt harte Zeit, doch ich hatte Ron und meine Eltern. Ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist diese Sache allein durchzustehen."

Malfoy sah sie immer noch aus trüben Augen an, reichte ihr jedoch schließlich wortlos die Flasche. „Ich war nicht allein", hauchte er dann, doch so wirklich wollte sie ihm das nicht abkaufen.

Gott, sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sich angefühlt hätte damals Ron zu verlieren. Oder ihre Mutter oder ihren Vater. Natürlich hatte der Verlust sie dennoch überwältigt, doch es wäre etwas anderes gewesen, jemanden zu verlieren, bei dem es nicht so offensichtlich war. Von dem man sich erhoffte, dass er erst ging, wenn man all die schwierigen Dinge im Leben gemeinsam überstanden hatte.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck, streifte sich mit den Füßen die Schuhe ab und kroch neben ihm auf das Bett. „Was für eine Art von Krebs war es?", fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig, versuchte die Flasche so lange wie möglich bei sich zu behalten.

Und glücklicherweise überließ er sie ihr für eine Weile. Er starrte ins Leere, während er zu überlegen schien. Sie konnte es regelrecht hinter seinen demolierten Schläfen rattern sehen; er hatte sich sichtlich schmerzhaft die Haare gerauft. Seine blasse Haut zierte besonders aus der Nähe einige Striemen.

„Leukämie", sagte er dann und griff nach der Flasche.

Sie überließ sie ihm widerwillig, nahm sie ihm jedoch erneut ab, als er einen Schluck genommen hatte. Mione konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Krebs war eine der wenigen Tücken, der nicht einmal die Magier gewachsen waren.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie schließlich.

Er lachte bitter, griff erneut nach der Flasche, doch sie enthielt sie ihm vor, indem sie einen großen Schluck aus dieser nahm.

„Das haben sie alle gesagt. Jeder scheiß Arzt und Heiler, der an ihr herum gefachsimpelt hat", fluchte er leise und strich sich erneut sichtlich schmerzhaft durchs Haar. „Jeder einzelne…"

Mione hielt die Flasche fest umklammert, versuchte aus irgendeinem wahnwitzigen und unsinnigen Grund nach seiner Hand zu greifen, doch er entzog sie ihr mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Und weißt du, was das Erbärmlichste war?", er sah sie nicht einmal an, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Solange er es rauslassen wollte, sollte er es tun. „Als ich vor dieses elende Auto stolperte und ohne Geld und einen Namen in ihr Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, kümmerten sich die scheiß Muggel um mich, als wäre ich einer von ihnen."

Er sah sie an, seine Augen wirkten wässrig und doch so unendlich wütend. „Doch als ich sie schließlich nach der fünften dieser scheiß Therapien total entkräftet zu _unseren Leuten_ brachte, sahen sie sie an wie eine Aussätzige."

Hermione nickte schweigend in sich hinein. Oh ja, sie konnte sich diese Szene nur allzu gut vorstellen. Ein Reinblüter, der einen Muggel in ein Magierhospital brachte. Das war sicherlich eine auch heute noch ungewöhnliche und ganz eindeutig nicht gern gesehene Sache.

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, verpasste sie, dass er erneut nach der Flasche griff. Sie wollte protestieren, doch er bedachte sie mit einem mehr als nur dunklen Funkeln.

„Sie hat die letzten Jahre ihres Lebens damit verschwendet, mir zu helfen mich zu finden. Dabei weiß ich immer noch nicht, wer ich wirklich bin", sagte er schließlich bitter und ließ sich so heftig zurück gegen das Kopfende fallen, dass die Flasche überschwappte.

Der Lockenschopf lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück, holte tief Luft.

„Spar dir Sprüche a la Dumbledore. Sprüche wie diese höre ich ständig und zu genüge", fauchte er und starrte ebenfalls an die Decke.

Blitzschnell griff sie zu seiner Hand, entriss ihm die Flasche. „Malfoy, ich denke die Wenigstens wissen, wer sie wirklich sind", flüsterte sie schließlich zurück und nahm einige kleine Schlücke. „Wir müssen lernen uns mit den Augen der anderen Leute zu sehen."

Ein bitteres Lachen. „Und was siehst du, Granger?"

Mione zuckte mit den Schultern, sah ihn an. „Einen eingebildeten aber unterdrückten Schnösel, der es gewagt hat seine einflussreiche Familie zu verleugnen, um sich selber zu suchen. Das ist viel wert, denke ich."

Er runzelte die Stirn, griff nach der Flasche in ihrer Hand. Mione drehte sich etwas, so dass er sie nicht erreichen konnte.

„Einen Mann, der es zu Ruhm und Erfolg gebracht hat. Der vergöttert wird", fuhr sie fort.

Er lachte spöttisch, griff erneut nach der Flasche. Doch sie nahm seelenruhig einen weiteren schluck, blitzte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ruhm und Erfolg, auf die ich mittlerweile sehr gut verzichten könnte. Das scheiß Business ist trickreicher und hinterlistiger, als jeder dunkle Magier es je sein könnte. Vertraue niemanden, ist da eine ständige Devise. Und vor allem: Sei niemals du selbst", hauchte er dann mit beschlagener Stimme.

„Warum brichst du dann nicht erneut aus?", fragte sie leise.

Er hielt ihr die auffordernd geöffnete Hand entgegen und widerwillig reichte sie ihm die Flasche. „Weil Quidditch dummerweise das einzige ist, was mir geblieben ist", sagte er dann und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Whiskys. Seine Stimme war merkwürdig belegt, doch er sprach noch erstaunlich klar. „Da oben zählt nur das Spiel. Es geht nicht um Gedanken, Ängste oder Sorgen. Es geht einfach nur um den scheiß Scha-natz. Koste es was es wolle…"

Sie dachte daran zurück, wie er ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste durch die Luft donnerte. Wie er sich Berichten zufolge eher den Hals brach, als den goldenen Ball aufzugeben. Und plötzlich machte es etwas mehr Sinn…

„Malfoy, dein Leben dreht sich nicht allein um einen kleinen, goldenen Ball", flüsterte sie. „Du hast Freunde…. Du hast deine Mutter… Ich habe gehört, dass sie auf jedem deiner Spiele im Publikum sitzen soll…"

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl so hier mit ihm zu sitzen. Nicht etwa, weil es Malfoy war, der gerade entsetzlich fremd neben ihr hockte, sondern weil sie selber nicht wusste, in welche Rolle sie gerade schlüpfte. Die Pädagogin, die versuchte ihn wieder aus seinem Loch zu ziehen; oder so etwas wie eine ziemlich verkorkste Art von Freundin.

Er sah sie aus mittlerweile bedenklich trüben Augen an. Dann nahm er mit einem abwertenden Geräusch einen weiteren Schluck Whisky. „Meine Mutter ist eine Heuchlerin. Sie mag auf meine Spiele kommen und sie mag mir jeden Monat Briefe schreiben, doch sie ist und bleibt eine Heuchlerin. Sie will nur die Familienehre reinwaschen."

Der Blonde machte bei seinen Worten eine ziemlich ausholende Geste, so dass er Mione fast mit der Faust am Kopf traf. „Das ist echt krank", sagte er dann nachdenklich und starrte angestrengt in die Leere. „Als das blöde Ding sich vor mir aufgebaut hat, habe ich damit gerechnet meinen Vater zu sehen… Mit diesem falschen Grinsen und der ständigen Aufforderung mein Maul zu halten und das zu tun, was er sagt…" Er ließ sich seufzend zurück fallen. „Oder den dunkle Lord. Dieses Tier, das mir zuflüstert, dass es mich lebendig mit den verrottenden Leichen meiner Eltern in eine stinkende Zelle unter der Erde sperrt."

Malfoy drehte sich erneut etwas, hob die Hand an und rammte ihr dabei den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Pass doch auf", fluchte er in ihre Richtung

Mione beugte sich vorsichtig vor, sparte es sich ihn wütend anzublitzen und griff erneut nach der Flasche in seinen mittlerweile sehr fahrigen Händen. „Glaubst du, du bist den falschen Weg gegangen?"

Er sah sie verwundert an.

„Damals in Hogwarts?"

Er lachte bitter, strich sich durch die Haare. „Scheiße, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Die hätten erst mir und dann meinem Vater den Arsch aufgerissen." Malfoy fixierte die Flasche. „Und dann hätte mein Vater mir den Arsch gleich noch mal aufgerissen", fügte er schließlich hinzu und sah auf die Uhr am Schreibtisch.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und er schien sich etwas zu entspannen. Dennoch bei Weiten nicht genug, um ihn hier und jetzt in diesem Zustand alleine zu lassen.

Sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Natürlich hatte sie geahnt, dass es niemals wirklich so gewesen war, wie sie es sich immer ausgemalt hatten. Dass das Leben, welches er hinter seiner eingebildeten Fassade führte, wahrscheinlich ein ganz anderes gewesen war. Doch es war merkwürdig, es direkt aus seinem Mund zu hören.

„Dann hast du wahrscheinlich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Nicht immer ist die richtige Entscheidung auch die beste", hauchte sie und sah hinab auf den Bettbezug. Natürlich hätte sie einwerfen können, dass er sich an Dumbledore hätte wenden können. Doch was hätte es geändert? Immergin wusste der Alte damals eh Bescheid. „Und du hast auch die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, als du dem allem den Rücken gekehrt hast."

Malfoy schien einen Moment zu überlegen und kletterte schließlich ziemlich umständlich unter die Bettdecke. Mione half ihm dabei, was er jedoch mit einem strafenden Blick bedachte. Wäre er gerade nicht so sichtlich kaputt und an sämtlichen Stellen wund und aufgerissen, würde sie beinahe behaupten, er war süß…

„Egal welchen Weg ich auch einschlage…", murmelte er und drehte sich auf den Bauch. „Am Ende wartet immer Potter, als Sinnbild meines sadistischen Schicksals mit einem großen _Fick dich Malfoy_-Schild." Seine Stimme wurde leiser, wurde bei den letzten Wörtern regelrecht vom Kissen geschluckt, in welches er sein Gesicht gepresst hatte.

Mione musste bei der bildlichen Vorstellung einen Moment Schmunzeln, schämte sich jedoch beinahe augenblicklich dafür. Gott, sie war wahrhaftig nicht die Einzige, deren Leben allem anderen als einem Zuckerschlecken glich. Sogar noch mehr als das… Und nicht zum ersten Mal plagte sie ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen; wenn auch zum ersten Mal im Bezug auf Malfoy.

Langsam und annähernd geräuschlos drehte sie sich zu ihm, musterte seine nun ruhige und etwas gleichmäßiger atmende Form.

Einen Moment starrte sie auf die Fackel neben seiner Tür, überlegte ob sie über Nacht bleiben sollte oder nicht. Doch irgendetwas in ihr weigerte sich, zu gehen. Also kletterte sie langsam aus dem Bett, öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank und zog eines der Shirts, die in direkter Reichweite lagen, heraus.

Weiterhin ohne Malfoy schlafende Form aus den Augen zu lassen, zog sie sich um, schlich schließlich nur noch im Slip und dem Shirt bekleidet um das Bett. Direkt neben seinem Kopfende hielt sie inne, beugte sich etwas vor und strich ihm eine verirrte, blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Es lag bedenklich zerknautscht im Kissen, doch er bekam ganz eindeutig genügend Luft, um nicht einfach im Schlaf zu ersticken.

Also wandte sie sich langsam wieder ab, griff nach der Flasche Feuerwhisky auf dem Nachttisch und stellte sie sicherheitshalber auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Nur für den Fall, dass der Schluckspecht hinter ihr heute Nacht durstig und immer noch angeschlagen erwachen sollte.

Mione hielt inne, als sie sich ein Glas des Kürbissaftes, welcher auf dem Schreibtisch stand gönnte. Er war abgestanden, doch das war ihr gerade egal. Sie wollte den faden Nachgeschmack des Whiskys verdrängen. Doch bevor sie zurück zum Bett schleichen konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf eine kleine Kiste, die versteckt hinter der Lehne von Malfoys Stuhl gestanden hatte.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen ein Brief und zwei Fotos; direkt daneben das weiße Kabelknäuel und Malfoys iPot. Langsam und fast schon liebevoll schob sie das Knäuel beiseite, strich über das erste Foto.

Es zeigte eine junge Frau – eindeutig die, die der Irrwicht vor rund zwei Stunden und zu Beginn der kleinen Horrorvorstellung gezeigt hatte: Eindeutig Sheela. Sie war unglaublich hübsch und doch überraschend natürlich. Die glatten, dunklen Haare hatte sie zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden, während sie unsicher winkend auf einem Mofa saß und unbeholfen in die magische Kamera winkte. Es handelte sich hier ganz eindeutig um einen Muggel. Offensichtlich war das Foto in Italien entstanden. Im Hintergrund meinte Mione eine venezianische Gondel erkennen zu können.

Mione legte den Kopf schief, schob das Bild beiseite und betrachtete das zweite. Hierbei handelte es sich um ein unbewegtes Muggelfoto und es zeigte Sheela in einem winzigen und doch edlen blauen Abendkleid. Sie hielt, gemeinsam mit zwei weiteren Frauen, grinsend einen Drink in die Kamera. An ihrer zart gebräunten Hand, befand sich ein dünnes, silbernes und etwas altmodisch wirkendes Armband. Ohne genau hinsehen zu müssen, sah Mione, dass sich dieses ebenfalls in der Kiste auf dem Stuhl befand.

Benommen atmete sie durch, schob das Knäuel zurück über den kleinen Stapel und konnte dennoch nicht davon abhalten einen winzigen Blick auf die Rückseite des Briefes zu offenbaren, der leicht unter die Fotos gerutscht war.

…_ich werde sein wo immer es dich irgendwann verschlagen wird. Himmel oder Hölle mein Lieber! Doch unterstehe dich, vorzeitig dort aufzutauchen. Ich schwöre, ich werde dich mit den Himmel- oder auch Höllenhunden zurück jagen…_

Das war alles, was sie lesen konnte. Mione holte tief Luft, schluckte das merkwürdige Gefühl der Leere und einige nahenden Tränen herunter und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick über ihre Schulter.

Dann schob sie den Brief mit dem Zeigefinger vorsichtig etwas zurück.

_Denk an dein Versprechen, Draco. Ich weiß, ich verlange sehr viel. Aber versuche die Welt nicht ständig schwarz-weiß zu sehen. Halte die Augen nach Grautönen offen und mach dir keinen Kopf über Dinge, die passiert oder verloren sind. Halte einfach die Dinge fest, die in deinen wunderschönen Augen wertvoll genug dafür sind, sich an sie zu erinnern. Und vor allem: Sammele viele neue Dinge, die Erinnerungen wert sind…_

Hermione schob den Brief zurück in die Ursprungsposition und wandte sich erneut zum Blonden um, der leise in sein Kissen schnarchte. Sein linker Arm baumelte dabei bedenklich verdreht aus dem Bett.

Sie atmete tief aus und schlich schließlich zurück zum Bett. Als sie hinter ihm unter die Bettdecke kroch, warf sie einen letzten Blick auf die Uhr. Es war nun 32 Minuten nach Mitternacht. Hinter ihnen lag Sheelas wahrscheinlich dritter Todestag und Malfoy hatte seine Freundin heute zum zweiten Mal, im Zeitraffer und zu seinen Füßen, sterben sehen…

Die ehemalige Gryffindor löschte die Fackeln und kroch näher an ihn heran, legte ihren Arm vorsichtig um seine Hüfte. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass er ihre Nähe brauchte. Doch sie wusste, dass sie sie gerade ebenso brauchte…

*** *** ***

Vorschau: 

„Morgen", murmelte sie und kam sich unter seinem Blick gerade entsetzlich blöd vor. Sie hatte gestern Abend – oder auch heute Nacht - nicht wirklich daran gedacht, dass er nach dieser Nacht wieder halbwegs klar im Kopf und nüchtern erwachen, und sie schließlich in seinem Bett vorfinden, würde.

„Morgen", gab er aus hörbar angeschlagener Kehle zurück, nahm einen Zug. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier?"

*** *** ***

_So… Tralala…. *lol* Ich habe drei kleine Anmerke, zu diesem Chapter…_

_**Anmerk 1**__: Ich habe Dracos Art zu Sprechen, trotz der Tatsache, dass er betrunken war, mit Absicht nicht verzerrt. Dazu war mir der Inhalt einfach zu wichtig… Ich hatte beide Versionen und glaubt mir, so ist es wirklich besser… ;)_

_**Anmerk 2**__: Sheelas Brief ist entsetzlich kitschig, oder? *lol* Ich hab da lange dran rumgefeilt und versucht einen Mittelweg zu finden… Und so ganz ist es mir nicht gelungen. Aber, da meine Betalies alle begeistert waren, hab ich es so gelassen… _

_**Anmerk 3**__: Sheelas Tod ist Mainstream… Weiß ich… *lol* Aber, es geht in dieser Geschichte ja auch nicht nur um Sheela. Es kommen noch viele Dinge, die sich auf Malfoys Vergangenheit beziehen…_

_Wie immer natürlich großes Dankeschön an meine lieben Betalies (auch wenn die gerade immer noch zu gestresst zum Drüberschauen sind…), meine Reviewer und natürlich auch Danke an die Stilleser. Ich wäre aber noch viel Dankbarer, wenn ihr euch zu einem kleinen Kommentar durchringen könntet… *lach*_

_Und natürlich noch zur ausführlichen Reviewtime: _

_HexenLady: Ja, da kommt noch einiges… Allerdings Schritt für Schrill… ;) Und keine Sorge, ich werde diese Story sicherlich nicht vernchlässigen. Aber, Fakt ist einfach, dass ich gerade nicht mehr so gut vorankomme, wie in den ersten Wochen; was aber an meinem Job liegt und nicht an der anderen FF. Daher poste ich zurzeit nur zweimal die Woche, was ja nun auch nicht SO wenig ist… *lol* Aber, es freut mich natürlich, das ihr alle mehr wollt… hihi…_

_One77: Jaja… Fragen über Fragen, die sich jetzt wohl größtenteils geklärt haben dürften, oder? ;) Und ja, genauso bin ich auch… Aber, ich glaube das ist echt typisch Frau… hehe…_

_Die-na: Auch hier Fragen über Fragen. :) Also, ich denke dass er Angst hatte, diese Sache noch mal erleben zu müssen?! Wahrscheinlich hätte die Frau also Mione sein müssen, was? Hehe… *die-nachendierosabrilleaufsetz*_

_Hattu: Ja, ich dachte es passt einfach. So als Ode an den Lauri… haha… Deine Vorschau, anhand der LP-FFs, hat mich jetzt echt umgehauen… *lol* Na, nen Malfoy schlitzt sich nicht die Pulsadern auf. Der geht das wahrscheinlich etwas magischer an. Vielleicht hext er sich die Hände weg? So ohne die Wunden zu verschließen? Ojee… Dann wäre der Sex aber wahrlich etwas ekelhaft… _

_DnA: Gut geahnt… ;) Und Frage für´s erste beantwortet? Hehe…_

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Hm… Also, mag sein, dass ihre Ausdrucksweise in diesem Chap härter rüberkam. Was aber sicherlich viele Gründe hatte. Naja, Mione ändert sich im Laufe dieser Geschichte eindeutig etwas. Bei bestimmten Personen verstellt sie sich halt. Sie hat sich verändert, aber eben in eine andere Richtung, wie ihre Freunde. Und das ist eben auch mit ein Grund, warum sie sich so an das klammert was sie mal hatte und was sie mal war. Und es wird wahrscheinlich sogar von ihr verlangt. Bis in wenigen Ausnahmen, wagt sie es also wahrscheinlich gar nicht aus der Reihe zu fallen. Also, Absicht war es schon… Nur vielleicht nicht unbedingt so, dass ich euch schocke… So vulgär, wie es nun vielleicht rüberkam, ist sie natürlich nach wie vor nicht. Immerhin war sie bei diesem Gespräch teilweise in Rage und die Zitate waren natürlich absichtlich überzogen…*lol* _

_Nessi.C.: Dann bin ja echt mal gespannt, welche Ideen du da so hattest; und vor allem, ob du richtig lagst… ;) hehe… _

_Anna: Ich hoffe, deine Fragen konnten alle geklärt werden… Für´s Erste jedenfalls… ;)_


	31. Chapter 30

**30. **Wake me up inside

Als Mione am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, fielen bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihr Gesicht. Schlaftrunken drehte sie sich auf die Seite und streckte sich genüsslich. Dieses Bett war wirklich nicht im Geringsten mit dem Hogwartsstandart zu vergleichen. Nicht einmal ihr Bett in Rons Apartment war vergleichbar bequem: Und das obwohl Mione beim Kauf auf die bis dato besten Visco Matratzen bestanden hatte.

Malfoys Blick riss sie aus den Gedanken. Er saß neben ihr im Bett, mehr oder weniger lässig an das Kopfende gelehnt und hatte eine Zigarette in der Hand. Auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte konnte sie noch Spuren des Kissens sehen und sein Haar glich einem silberblonden Busch. Seine Augen wirkten trüb und seine Miene ebenfalls schlaftrunken; vielleicht auch noch von den Nachwirkungen des Restalkohols benebelt: Doch er hatte wie immer perfekt die Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Morgen", murmelte sie und kam sich unter seinem Blick gerade entsetzlich blöd vor. Sie hatte gestern Abend – oder auch heute Nacht - nicht wirklich daran gedacht, dass er nach dieser Nacht wieder halbwegs klar im Kopf und nüchtern erwachen, und sie schließlich in seinem Bett vorfinden, würde.

„Morgen", gab er aus hörbar angeschlagener Kehle zurück, nahm einen Zug. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier?"

Mione richtete sich ebenfalls auf, strich sich langsam die Haare etwas glatt; oder eher sie versuchte es. Wahrscheinlich brachte es rein gar nichts. „Ich… bin wohl eingeschlafen…", sagte sie dann und versuchte irgendwie glaubhaft zu klingen.

Seine Augenbraue schien noch ein Stückchen höher zu schießen. „Und mein Shirt hat sich dir von alleine angezogen?"

Tonnenweise Blut schien ihr in die Wangen zu schießen. „Himmel, fein: Ich hab´s angezogen und ich habe mit Absicht hier geschlafen", fauchte sie und zog die Bettdecke fester an sich. „Ich wollte und konnte dich so nicht alleine lassen", fügte sie dann leise hinzu.

Malfoy erwiderte nichts, starrte einfach nur auf die Decke, die sich vor ihnen scheinbar flüssig über das Bett ergoss. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in der Lage gewesen wäre mir irgendwas anzutun. Aber…" Er sah sie an, in seinen Augen lag etwas Spöttisches und doch etwas Dankbares. Dann kletterte er etwas ungelenk aus dem Bett und schritt herüber zur Tür.

Mione sah ihm überrascht hinterher. Das war´s?

„Erinnerst du dich noch an gestern?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Malfoy wandte sich langsam von der Tür ab – einen Moment fragte sie sich, was er da tat – und stemmte seine Arme in die Hüften, drückte den Rücken durch bis er knackte. „Granger, so besoffen war ich nun auch wieder nicht."

„Sicher?", fragte sie spitz und er funkelte sie als Antwort nur herablassend an. Mione sah etwas unsicher zum Schreibtisch, der zu ihrer Überraschung bereits leer war. Da war weder die Box, noch der Feuerwhiskey zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er beides weggeräumt, als sie noch geschlafen hatte.

Schließlich räusperte er sich, sah zu Boden. „Im Grunde geht und ging es mir gut. Es ist jetzt fast drei Jahre her und…", er sah sie an, seine Miene wirkte glaubhaft, auch wenn seine Augen ungewöhnlich klar wirkten. „Das war gestern einfach nur der Gau des Tages." Er lachte etwas bitter auf und wandte seinen Blick erneut etwas unsicher ab.

Seufzend strich sie sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und vermied es ihn anzusehen. „Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst-", presste sie hervor. Ein Teil von ihr wollte es sagen, auch wenn der andere sich irgendwie dagegen weigerte. Also stockte sie…

Dennoch schien er zu verstehen; auch wenn ein schwaches Nicken alles war, was sie bekam. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es abwertend war oder sie zum Schweigen bringen sollte. Wirklich dankbar war es jedenfalls nicht.

Und trotzdem war es mehr, als sie erwartet hatte. Jedenfalls von ihm.

Ein kleiner Lichtblitz an der Tür unterbrach ihr Schweigen und die damit verbundene, unangenehme Stille im Zimmer. Sekunden später, erschien ein Tablett auf dem Boden vor der Tür: Gefüllt mit Saft, Kaffee, Brötchen, Obst und etwas Belag.

Mione fuhr entsetzt hoch. „Malfoy, das hier ist kein Hotel!", fauchte sie und sprang ebenfalls aus dem Bett. „Unsere Hauselfen haben anderes zu tun, als dich hier zu bedienen."

Er schnappte sich das Tablett und stellte es mit einem Grinsen auf dem Bett ab. „Granger, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber sie machen es freiwillig. Sie machen es, um ganz genau zu sein, bei jedem Lehrer, der nicht zum Frühstück erscheint!"

Der Lockenschopf starrte den Blonden einen Augenblick ratlos an.

„Lass mich raten, du hast das Frühstück noch nie verpasst?"

Sie errötete, zupfte sich am Shirt herum. Nein, das hatte sie tatsächlich noch nie…

Mit einem Grinsen ließ der Blonde sich wieder auf das Bett fallen und nahm sich einen Schluck Kaffee. „Hab ich´s mir doch gedacht."

Grummelnd ließ sie sich ebenfalls nieder, griff nach einem Croissant und etwas Honig. „Ich frage gar nicht erst, warum da zwei Tassen sind", sagte sie abwertend zwischen zwei Bissen. „Und eine Portion die locker für drei reichen würde."

„Weil du hier bist", gab er matt zurück, bedachte sie jedoch mit einem strafenden Seitenblick. „Hauselfen wissen das ganz genau, und du weißt das auch. Hör endlich mit deinen Eifersüchteleien auf."

„Ich bin NICHT eifersüchtig", konterte sie errötend. Nein, das war sie nicht wirklich. Oder doch?

„Wie auch immer", sagte er und nahm sich das zweite Croissant.

„Hey", rief sie mit vollen Backen.

„Was?"

Sie kaute schnell und schluckte alles herunter. „Das wollte ich."

Er zog mal wieder seine Augenbraue hoch. „Jetzt hab ich es aber."

„Seit wann esst ihr Kerle Croissants?"

„Seit wann frisst du wie Wiesel?"

Fluchend schlug sie nach ihm. „Ich fresse gar nicht wie Wiesel…", gab sie zurück, er begann schallend zu lachen und sie schlug erneut nach ihm. „RON! Du bist so ein Arschloch, Malfoy." Grummelnd goss sie sich ebenfalls etwas Kaffee ein und lehnte sich mit der Tasse zurück.

„Versau mir nicht das Bett, Granger", mahnte er.

Hermione lehnte sich in die Kissen, schenkte ihm einfach nur einen strafenden Blick. Es brauchte etwas Kraft, um sich selber davon abzuhalten ihn nicht erneut zu schlagen…

„Wag es dich und ich breche dir alle zehn Finger", schien er ihre Gedanken zu lesen und angelte sich ein Glas Saft; wobei das Tablett extrem ins Schwanken geriet. Doch er brachte es blitzschnell wieder zurück in die Gerade.

„Wage es dich und ich breche dir alle elf", hauchte sie zuckersüß grinsend.

Malfoy bedachte sie mit einem undeutbaren Funkeln. Jedoch sagte er zu ihrer Enttäuschung nichts, langte schweigend nach einem Brötchen und versuchte es möglichst krümmelfrei zu belegen - was ihm tatsächlich annähernd gelang.

„Versau das Bett nicht, Malfoy", ahmte sie ihn herausfordernd nach.

„Die Hauselfen richten das eh", flüsterte er amüsiert.

Nun war es an Mione bitter zu lachen. „Mich wundert es, dass Dobby und die anderen dir überhaupt behilflich sind."

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung stimmte der Blonde mit in das Lachen ein. „Mich auch", flüsterte er und sie runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Er versucht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber jedes Mal wenn sich unsere Wege kreuzen, murmelt er die wüstesten Schimpfwörter vor sich hin", sagte er sichtlich amüsiert. „Aber, wer kann es ihm verübeln?"

„Ganz genau", gab sie zurück. „So wie ihr ihn behandelt habt! Harry hat mir genau erzählt, dass er geschlagen wurde."

Malfoy nickte. „Oh ja…"

„Natürlich hast du nicht einmal eingegriffen, richtig? Hast wahrscheinlich sogar noch mitgeprügelt", knurrte sie und spürte, dass sie sich in Rage redete.

„Ja und nein Granger. Ich gebe zu, ich war nie fair zu ihm. Geprügelt hat allerdings nur mein Vater. Und er hat so ziemlich alles verprügelt, was ihm in den Weg kam. Einschließlich mich…"

Noch während sie nach einem Stück Obst griff hielt sie inne, sah ihn entsetzt an. Gut, Ron hatte so etwas Mal im Scherz gesagt, doch niemals hätte sie geglaubt, dass Malfoy Senior tatsächlich auch seinem Sohn gegenüber handgreiflich geworden war.

„Hast du niemals-", begann sie langsam, fand jedoch nicht die richtigen Worte.

„Was? Mit Dumbledore gesprochen? Mit meiner Mutter?", setzte er ihren Gedanken fort. „Meine Mutter wusste es und nur durch ihre Hilfe, schaffte ich es immer wieder halbwegs in einem Stück in mein Zimmer zu flüchten. Doch du kennst meinen Vater, Granger. Wenn er eines kann, dann ist es sich den Kopf aus der Schlinge zu reden. Es hätte nichts gebracht, mit Dumbledore oder irgendjemandem darüber zu sprechen."

Immer noch sprachlos starrte sie ihn weiterhin an. Schüttelte schließlich ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das ist Vergangenheit, Granger. Also krieg dich ein", wisperte er schließlich und lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück.

Jedenfalls wirkte es so…

Doch in Anbetracht all der Masken, die dieser Mann zu tragen schien, war sie sich da alles andere als sicher. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie aktuell unsicherer denn je…

-v-

„Glücklicherweise gelang es Harry Potter im zweiten Schuljahr diese zu finden und das Monster, welches sich als Basilisk herausstellte, unschädlich zu machen", beendete Hermione den Satz und sah dann in die Klasse auf.

Tim Speistner, Ravenclaw des dritten Jahrganges, riss augenblicklich, die Hand in die Höhe; und zwar so enthusiastisch, dass er selbst ihr in besten Jahren Konkurrenz machte.

„Ja, Mister Speistner?"

„Wo genau findet sich die Kammer des Schreckens?"

Mione zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das spielt keine Rolle, Mister Speistner. Sie wurde geräumt und versiegelt. Dort befindet sich nichts mehr, was von Belang oder Gefahr wäre."

Langsam schlug sie das Buch zu, legte es neben sich auf das Pult und wandte sich dann erneut an die Klasse. Keine zehn Minuten mehr bis Unterrichtsschluss, natürlich würde sich nun niemand mehr melden.

„Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?", warf sie dennoch in die Runde.

Und zögernd hob Hannah Spencer das kleine Händchen.

„Miss Spencer?"

„Geht es Mister Malfoy gut?"

Mione fuhr fluchend zusammen. Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie diese Frage heute schon gehört hatte. Gemeinsam mit den wildesten Gerüchten, die dem unschönen Vorfall entsprungen waren. Natürlich bewegte sich kein einziger auch nur annähernd an dem, was tatsächlich passiert war.

„Als ich ihn heute Morgen gesehen habe, ging es ihm gut. Allerdings kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass der Irrwicht Mister Malfoy weder angegriffen hat, noch irgendwelche Todesnachrichten ausgesprochen wurden. Für alle weitere Fragen, wenden Sie sich doch bitte an Mister Malfoy selber: Was übrigens äußerst taktlos wäre. Denn es geht Sie alle nichts an!", schnaubte sie matt und dennoch mit einer deutlichen Portion Wut in der Stimme.

„Genau aus diesem Grund wollten wir Sie fragen, Professor", flüsterte Ivette Chantell, Slytherin Jahrgang drei, leise.

„Wie überaus taktvoll von Ihnen", gab sie schneidend zurück. „Für mich war der Vorfall ebenso unschön, wie er für alle Beteiligten war. Aber, wie Sie sehen geht es uns allen gut."

„Nicht deshalb. Sondern, wegen Ihnen und Mister Malfoy", fuhr Chantell fort und einige der Mädchen rissen erwartungsvoll die Augen auf.

„Worauf genau, wollen Sie hinaus?", fragte Mione verblüfft; es schellte und dennoch blieben alle Schüler gebannt auf ihren Plätzen sitzen.

Speistner räusperte sich und fuhr zu ihrer Überraschung fort. „Na ja, da waren diese Gerüchte. Mit Ihnen und Mister Malfoy."

„Was für Gerüchte?" Gott, sie hatte mitbekommen, dass man sie merkwürdig gemustert hatte und auch dass ab und an Getuschelt wurde, wenn sie den Schülern über den Weg lief. Aber, das war doch immer der Fall; oder etwa nicht?

„Ihre Streitigkeiten? In der großen Halle und dann auf dem Feld", sagte nun wieder Chantell. „Da wurde halt rum erzählt, sie wären zusammen oder so was."

„Zusammen?", rief sie entsetzt. Sie wusste nicht warum genau: Weil sie so verdammt nah dran waren oder so verdammt weit daneben lagen. „Ich bin verlobt!"

Einige Mädchen wurden entsetzlich bleich. Und erst Sekunden später, wurde dem Lockenschopf bewusst warum.

„Nicht mit Mister Malfoy verdammt", fügte sie also schroff hinzu.

Die Schüler starrten sie einen Moment schweigend an und Mione holte tief Luft und nutzte die Zeit, um sich zu fassen. Passierte so was nicht ständig an Schulen weltweit? Dass man gleichaltrigen Lehrern und Professoren wilde Liebeleien andichtete?

„Nun ja, wie auch immer. Auch wenn es Sie nicht das Geringste angeht, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass da nichts zwischen mir und Mister Malfoy ist." Beinahe hätte sie ein verräterisches „beziehungstechnisch" hinten angehangen. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie weit Drittklässler das deuten würden und konnten, aber sie war froh, dass sie es hatte vermeiden können.

Spencers Hand schoss erneut hoch; dieses Mal sogar noch zögerlicher, als zuvor.

„Ja?", fragte Mione knarrend; die klang fast wie Snapes alte Kerkertür.

„Stimmt das mit Mister Malfoy und Naomi Reed?"

Mione atmete tief durch, versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Raus! Alle!", schnaubte sie dann…

* * *

Vorschau:

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast noch 4 Minuten Granger", sagte er dann, während sie gemeinsam durch die Eingangtür ins Freie gingen.

Mione schnaubte leise auf. Wollte wieder einmal protestieren, weil er so entsetzlich verschlossen war. Natürlich waren sie keine Freunde, würden es wahrscheinlich auch niemals werden. Aber, zwischen ihnen hatte sich soviel verändert, wie sie sich beide in den vergangenen sieben Jahren geändert hatte.

_

* * *

_

Hallöchen ihr Lieben… Wieder einmal sind vier Tage vergangen, in denen ich nur sehr spärlich vorangekommen bin. Was bedeutet, dass ich auch in der kommenden Woche nur zweimal Updaten werde… *grummel*

_Naja, schreibtechnisch bin ich jetzt beim Kapitel 36… Ich nähere mich der letzten Runde, aber ich schätze diese Geschichte wird trotzdem mehr als 40 Chapter umfassen… Ich hoffe und denke jedoch, es wird euch nicht stören… ;) *lol*_

_Wie immer DANKE an alle Still- und Lautleser natürlich… ;) Ich knuddel euch alle…_

_HexenLady: Das wage ich bei mir zu bezweifeln, denn ich mache mich gerade langsam aber sicher selbstständig… ;) Was mich jedoch nicht unterkriegt… *lol* Und ja, ich denke das merkt man… hehe… ;)_

_Anna: Es freut mich, dass dir das letzte Chap so gut gefallen hat. Und ich hoffe, das jetzige gefällt dir auch… ist irgendwie eines meines liebsten, bisher… :) Weiß auch nicht warum… _

_Twe3ty: Schön, dass du hierher gefunden hast… und ja: Ich finde Draco auch… *sabber* *lol*_

_Die-na: Na, dann lasse ich es dir ausnahmsweise mal durchgehen und liefere *schnell* was neues… *lol* ;)_

_One77: Ach, keine Sorge… Kam auch so an… :) Und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, ob ich geblieben wäre. Naja, ist halt Malfoy… Da hätte ich wahrscheinlich sogar Bammel zu bleiben, wenn er ausdrücklich fragt… *lol* Aber, ich bin ja auch nicht Mione… ;) _

_Dracos CoffeGirl: Nee, Rückschritte gibt´s bei mir nicht… ;) *lol* Hoffe auch dieses Chapter hat dir gefallen… :)_

_Hatte82: Ojee… Aber, die Ritzen sich doch nicht wirklich, oder? *lol* Okay, dumme Frage… Die sind ja auch nicht *wirklich* schwul… ;) Ich denke übrigens, die könnten das mit beiden Sachen machen… Mit dem Riktusempra-Zauber können die sich aber gleich ganz aufschlitzen… warum also *nur* die Pulsadern? *bähundbibber* _


	32. Chapter 31

**31. **Finally changing for sure…

Wieder einmal lag ein scheinbar absolut erlebnisloser Freitag hinter ihr. Wie immer hatten ihr die Schüler den letzten Nerv geraubt und sie ihnen zahlreiche Punkte. Und wie immer sprachen sie heute mal wieder von nichts anderem, als die endlich nahende Quidditchsaison. Nicht nur der offiziellen in England, sondern auch der schulischen. Denn am morgigen Samstag stand das erste Spiel der Schulsaison an: Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor.

Ein kleiner Lichtblick an ihrem bevorstehenden Wochenende, welches wahrhaftig nicht unter ihrem besten Stern stand. Denn am kommenden Sonntag würde _Weasleys_ bunt und knallend seine Pforten im kleinen Städtchen nahe Hogwarts eröffnen. Und zugegeben, hatte sie keine Lust mehrere Stunden mit Ron und ihren Freunden in ihrer ach so heilen Welt verbringen zu müssen.

Natürlich hatte sie Malfoy nicht gefragt, ob er sich zu ihnen gesellen würde. Sie war sich zugegeben ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass Malfoy im Moment andere Sorgen hatte, als das. Mehr oder weniger glücklicherweise war ihr letztendlich eine kleine und vorteilhafte Fügung zur Hilfe gekommen. Denn er war an diesem Wochenende offensichtlich bei Freunden in den Staaten.

Eigentlich eine Sache, die sie beruhigen sollte. Denn die vergangenen drei Tage hatte sie erfolglos versucht ihm zu vermitteln, dass sie auch einfach auf andere Art und Weise da sein konnte. Irgendwie freundschaftlich, falls er es brauchen sollte. Natürlich hatte Malfoy alle ihrer Versuche abgeblockt. Vielmehr noch: Sie hatte ihn sogar dazu gebracht vor ihr aus der Bücherei zu flüchten und sie schließlich mitten im Gespräch auf dem Gang zurück zu lassen…

Was sie natürlich nicht anders erwartet hatte. Immerhin sprach sie hier von Malfoy. Natürlich hatte sie nicht wirklich erwartet, dass er außerhalb schwacher Momente offen sein würde. Umso besser war es zu wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich Freunde hatte, die für ihn da waren. Oder eher: Das sollte es sein. Doch der Gedanke, dass es sich viel mehr um _Freundinnen_ handeln könnte, ließ sie nicht los.

Überraschenderweise hatte sie hinzukommend vor wenigen Stunden erfahren, dass auch Daria spontan an diesem Wochenende außer Lande war; was sie für die Eröffnung von _Weasleys_ und das bevorstehende Wochenende nur noch trübsinniger stimmte. Sie hatte gehofft, sich aufgrund von Darias Anwesenheit etwas abseits halten zu können.

Vielleicht sogar zeitig wieder mit dieser zurück nach Hogwarts aufbrechen zu können: Um anschließend mit dieser im Gemeinschaftsraum die Zeit totzuschlagen und klammheimlich auf Malfoys Rückkehr zu warten.

Gott, sie war so erbärmlich…

Langsam aber sicher machte sich in ihr das Gefühl breit, dass sie vielleicht doch mehr empfand, als bloße Lust und Leidenschaft. Die Art und Weise, wie sein Anblick sie aufbauen konnte, sprachen teilweise dafür. Oder diese unglaubliche Wirkung, die seine dummen Sprüche neuerdings auf sie hatten. Egal wie fies diese augenscheinlich auch sein mochten. Es war nicht mehr dasselbe. Irgendwie schien sich ein Schalter in ihr umgelegt zu haben. Und zwar der, der bisher ihre Abneigung bewerkstelligt hatte. Stattdessen schien sie ihn nun tatsächlich halbwegs zu verstehen. Doch sie sprach hier von Malfoy… Draco Malfoy…

Sie und er waren wie Feuer und Wasser und es glich einem Wunder, dass sie nicht bei jeder Berührung und Begegnung wie eine Wasserstoffbombe hochgingen und alles in ihrer näheren Umgebung zu Schutt und Asche machten.

„Hast du alles?", fragte sie ihre schwarzhaarige Freundin, als diese gerade ihren Koffer hinter sich auf dem Flur abstellte.

Die Angesprochene schien noch einmal alles im Kopf durchzugehen und nickte dann. Und wie immer packte Mione schließlich den Koffer und machte sich damit auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum; wie immer wenn Daria zu ihren Eltern nach Frankreich aufbrach.

Der Koffer ratterte lauthals hinter ihr über den Steinboden, während Daria ihre Zimmertür verschloss.

„Hey, warte", rief diese ihr schließlich verwundert hinterher.

Mione drehte sich langsam um.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Der Lockenschopf machte langsam kehrt, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Zum Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Nein, wir müssen runter zu den Ländereien", sagte die Schwarzhaarige, nahm ihr den Trolli ab und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Ist der Kamin vom Flohnetzwerk abgeschottet?", fragte Hermione verwundert.

Daria sah sie fragend an. „Du hast mir heute nicht wirklich zugehört, oder?"

Mione spürte, dass sie unter den strafenden, grünen Augen stark errötete. Nein, hatte sie zugegeben nicht. Sie war etwas zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, eine Entschuldigung für sich zu finden, um der Weasley Eröffnung fern bleiben zu können. Natürlich hatte sie diesen Gedanken schnell wieder beiseite gedrängt.

„Natürlich. Er ist abgeschottet…"

Die Schwarzhaarige lachte lauthals auf. „Nein, hast du nicht. Unser Ziel ist übers Flohnetzwerk nicht erreichbar." Sie hob den Koffer an, während sie gemeinsam – mit der momentan ziemlich verwirrten Ex-Gryffindor im Schlepptau – die Stufen hinab stieg.

„Wer ist _uns_?", verließ sie schließlich die schützende Deckung.

„Ich und Blaise", flötete Daria mehr als nur gut gelaunt. Eigentlich schon fast zu gut gelaunt.

Mione zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Himmel, sie musste verdammt tief in Gedanken gewesen sein, um das überhören zu können.

„Du und Zabini?", fragte sie schließlich überrascht.

Schulterzuckend wandte Daria sich langsam um. „Naja, eigentlich reise ich zusammen mit Draco und Blaise", flüsterte Daria sichtlich aufgeregt; und Mione rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

„Du reist mit Malfoy und Blaise?", hörte sie sich selber regelrecht krächzen. Ihre Stimme versagte kläglich ihren Dienst.

„Hast du mir gestern oder heute überhaupt einen Moment wirklich zugehört?" Darias Blick war mehr als nur strafend.

Hermione blickte sie einfach nur schweigend an, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Langsam dämmerte es ihr. Darias wirren Pläne der letzten Woche, die sich alle darum drehten sich an Zabini zu hängen. Leider waren ihre Gedanken in den vergangenen Tagen bedenklich oft abgedriftet. Entweder weil sie sich um Malfoy sorgte, oder weil sie sich dabei ertappte ihm lüsterne Blicke zuzuwerfen. Die er teilweise auch noch erwiderte, was es nicht einfacher machte.

Sie war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie vorgestern wild und heftig geflirtet hatten. Letztendlich war sie ihm mit hitzigen Wangen durch das halbe Schloss gefolgt. Wahrscheinlich wären sie in irgendeiner Besenkammer gelandet. Allerdings hatten einige Schüler sie aufgehalten.

Den Rest der Nacht hatte sie ziemlich aufgewühlt in ihrem Zimmer verbracht. Denn nachdem sie stundenlang mit sich und der Entscheidung, ob sie zu ihm rüber gehen sollte, gerungen hatte, war er nicht da gewesen. Was wieder neue Gedanken aufwarf. Oder eher Fragen. Etwa: Wo war er gewesen? Oder: Bei wem war er gewesen?

Passenderweise erschien auch gleich der Blonde mit Zabini im Schlepptau am Fußende der Treppe. Ungeduldig sahen sie zu ihnen auf.

„Offiziell besuche ich in L.A. eine entfernte Tante", gab Daria leise zurück und beugte sich etwas vor, „die dann aber doch leider keine Zeit für mich haben wird."

„Daria, wir werden erwartet", rief Zabini ihnen sichtlich wenig begeistert entgegen. Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck sprach ähnliche Bände.

Der Lockenschopf konnte nichts anderes tun als ungläubig zu starren. Dabei wanderte ihr Blick nahezu fiebrig immer wieder zwischen den drei Personen, die sich nun in ihrem Sichtfeld befanden, hin und her. Auch wenn Daria in den letzten Tagen etwas beruhigt und weniger argwöhnisch gewesen war beunruhigte diese Sache sie. Da waren zu viele Möglichkeiten, die für sie im Nachhinein peinlich ausgehen könnten…

„Du hast eine Tante in L.A.?", entwischte es ihr mit piepsiger Stimme.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Daria kleinlaut und fügte ein unbeholfenes: „Hey… Die Liebe ist ein Schlachtfeld…", hinzu. Ganz offensichtlich war sie sich dem Wahnsinn in ihrer Stimme, und ihren Plänen, durchaus bewusst.

Mione blieb noch einen weiteren, endlosen Moment sprachlos…

„Sag nichts… Ich schwöre, wenn er an diesem Wochenende nicht anbeißt, gebe ich's auf", flüsterte die Schwarzhaarige augenrollend.

Nun räusperte sich Zabini geräuschvoll und Daria setzte sich ruckartig wieder in Bewegung. Und mit jedem ihrer Schritte, schien Hermiones Herz in seiner Schlaggeschwindigkeit so stark zuzunehmen, dass ihr speiübel wurde.

Malfoy würde das Wochenende gemeinsam mit Zabini und Daria verbringen… Immer wieder hallte dieser eigentlich so abstruse Gedanke hinter ihren Schläfen wieder… Sie konnte ihn nicht einmal annähernd fassen…

Am schlimmsten war die Tatsache, dass sie gerade nicht wirklich deuten konnte, was sie an dieser Sache gerade am meisten störte. Die Tatsache, dass in ihrer Abwesenheit unangenehme Gespräche aufkommen könnten, oder eher die Tatsache, dass Daria kostbare Zeit gemeinsam mit Malfoy verbringen würde.

Darüber tröstete sie nicht einmal das Fakt hinweg, dass die Schwarzhaarige nur wegen Zabini mit auf diesen wahnsinnigen Trip ging. Und Zabini war eindeutig nicht interessiert. Die Eventualitäten brachten sie fast um. Absurderweise sah sie Daria vor ihren inneren Augen gemeinsam mit Malfoy am Strand sitzen. Die junge Frau in Tränen aufgelöst, weil der Tränkemeister sie ein für alle Male abgewiesen hatte. Und Malfoy, der ihr tröstend und ungeholfen den Rücken streichelte, während die Wellen rauschend zu ihren Füßen endeten und sich die untergehende Sonne auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte.

Mione schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, was gerade absurder war. Die Szene an sich oder die Tatsache, dass sie sich einen Moment tatsächlich vorgestellt hatte, Malfoy könnte Daria trösten. Malfoy war nicht der Charakter, der einem tröstend den Rücken streichelte. Der Blonde war eher der Typ Mensch, der rauchend und stirnrunzelnd neben einem saß, während man sich die Augen ausheulte…

Mione seufzte lautstark und beobachtete ihre Freundin dabei, wie sie mit federnden Schritten regelrecht an den wartenden Männern vorbei tänzelte, der Trolli schlitterte dabei über den Steinboden.

Und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte sich auch Mione wieder in Bewegung gesetzt. Beinahe hektisch sprang sie die Stufen hinab und stürmte auf den Blonden zu, der sie – wie auch Zabini – mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue bedachte.

„Malfoy, hast du noch eine Sekunde für mich?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen, ohne ihn wenigstens halbwegs in Kenntnis gesetzt zu haben.

Vielleicht erhoffte sie auch irgendeine Regung von ihm, die sie dieses Wochenende überstehen ließ. Welche auch immer das sein konnte.

„Granger, wir müssen wirklich los", gab er mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück.

„Bitte", brachte sie hervor, als sie ihn erreicht hatte.

Zabini und Daria bedachten sie mit skeptischen Blicken.

„Wir müssen noch diese Sache wegen dem Spiel morgen klären", fügte sie rasch hinzu und bedachte Malfoy mit einem sicherlich beschämend flehenden Blick.

Der Blonde räusperte sich, sah einen Augenblick zu Boden und wandte sich dann an die beiden anderen. „Geht schon mal vor…"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, setzten sich Daria und Zabini langsam in Bewegung. Wobei die Schwarzhaarige sich schneller zu fassen schien, als der junge Tränkemeister.

Einen Augenblick sahen sie den beiden stumm hinterher. Als sie außer Reichweite waren, setzte sich Malfoy ebenfalls in Bewegung. „Du hast rund 5 Minuten. Worum es auch immer geht."

Sie nickte, folgte ihm langsam. Mione wusste, worauf er auch ohne Worte hinaus wollte. „Soll ich dir etwas abnehmen?", flüsterte sie leise und beäugte den Rucksack und die Reisetasche, die er trug. Sie musste zugeben, dass es ein ungewohnter Anblick war. Dabei wusste sie nicht was merkwürdiger war. Malfoy, der einen Adidas Rucksack und eine Nike-Tasche trug, oder Malfoy der tatsächlich selber sein Gepäck stemmte.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast noch 4 Minuten Granger", sagte er dann, während sie gemeinsam durch die Eingangtür ins Freie gingen.

Mione schnaubte leise auf. Wollte wieder einmal protestieren, weil er so entsetzlich verschlossen war. Natürlich waren sie keine Freunde, würden es wahrscheinlich auch niemals werden. Aber, zwischen ihnen hatte sich soviel verändert, wie sie sich beide in den vergangenen sieben Jahren geändert hatte.

Er war nicht mehr der vom Glück verzogene und voreingenommene Reinblüter und sie war nicht mehr die besonnene und stets überhabende Schülerin. Sie hatte von Fällen gehört, wo Menschen sich so sehr änderten, dass sie den anderen Jahre später nicht mehr wieder erkannt hätten. Natürlich traf das hier nicht voll und ganz zu.

Dennoch wusste sie bereits jetzt, dass er abblocken würde. Dass sie Zeit verschwenden würde. „Da ist noch etwas, was du wissen solltest. Bevor du mit Daria das Wochenende verbringst", sagte sie also.

„Ich verbringe das Wochenende nicht mit Daria. Sie reist lediglich mit uns über den Portschlüssel hin und zurück. Sie besucht eine Tante", gab der Blonde zurück.

Hermione räusperte sich, fragte sich einen Moment, ob sie die Schwarzhaarige auffliegen lassen sollte. „Wie auch immer. Du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass Daria weiß…" Sie stockte, ging etwas langsamer neben ihm her, was ihn schließlich dazu brachte sein Tempo ebenfalls zu drosseln.

„Sie weiß, dass wir ab und an ficken?"

„Malfoy", fluchte sie errötend und er rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie weiß, dass wir eine Affäre haben?", verbesserte er sich herausfordernd.

Mione starrte ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. Warum auch immer, aber diese Worte aus seinem Mund hatte gerade eine größere Bedeutung, als Rons letztes Liebesbekenntnis. Sie hatten eine Affäre. Lächerlicherweise schien das in ihren Ohren gerade so viel mehr zu sein, als eine Bettgeschichte. Auch wenn es im Prinzip dasselbe war. Für sie schien die Tatsache, dass er sie als seine Geliebte und nicht als sein Betthäschen ansah, entsetzlich viel Gewicht zu haben. Was auch dasselbe war, aber es war ihr eg-

„Granger", unterbrach er ihre Gedanken grob.

„Ja und nein… Sie weiß, dass da jemand ist. Aber, nicht wirklich wer es ist. Wobei ich nicht sicher bin, ob sie nicht ahnt dass du es bist. Vielleicht tippt sie auch auf Zabini", erklärte sie und spürte, dass sie mit jedem Wort mehr und mehr errötete. „Deshalb dachte ich, ich warne sich vor. Nur für den Fall, dass sie irgendwas Unangenehmes-" Sie stockte, sah zu Boden.

Sie spürte, dass er sie mehr als nur eindringlich ansah. Sein Blick brannte regelrecht auf ihr. „Du schläfst mit Zabini?"

Überrascht sah sie auf und in seinen grauen Augen lag tatsächlich etwas Wütendes, vielleicht sogar Verletztes. Und es überraschte sie, denn es war zugegeben das Letzte, was sie erwartet hatte. Jedenfalls in diesem Zusammenhang…

„Es ist echt unglaublich, wer alles-", begann er bedenklich leise und starrte in die Richtung, in der Daria und Zabini vor einigen Sekunden verschwunden waren. Dann hielt er inne, atmete tief ein und wieder aus, bevor er fort fuhr. „Wiesel, Zabini? Wer noch, Granger?"

Mione sog wütend die Luft ein. „Niemand, Malfoy! Das hat sich Daria zusammen gesponnen. Ich schlafe nicht mit Zabini. Genauso genommen-", sie stockte. Ja, genau genommen schlief sie gerade nur mit ihm. Doch das war eine Sache, die sie ihm weiß Gott nicht unter die Nase reiben wollte. „Da sind nur du und Ron", beendete sie leise den Satz.

Seine Augen wirkten entsetzlich dunkel. „Genau, Granger! Ganz genau", fauchte er herablassend und setzte sich so schnell wieder in Bewegung, dass sie Mühe hatte mitzuhalten.

So schnell sie konnte folgte sie ihm. „Malfoy, wo liegt jetzt bitte dein Problem?"

„Ich habe kein Problem", gab er zurück, sah sie dabei aber nicht im Geringsten an.

Aus der Ferne sah sie bereits das schräge Dach, dass Hagrids Hütte zierte. Qualm stieg aus dem Schornstein in die Luft. Nur noch wenige Meter und sie würden wieder in Darias und Zabinis Sichtweite treten.

„Halt", rief sie und umfasste ihn am Unterarm, brachte ihn mehr oder weniger grob zum Stehen. „Warte", fügte sie hinzu, als er sie aus wütenden Augen anfunkelte.

„Granger, wir werden erwartet."

Sie nickte, lockerte ihren Griff jedoch nicht. „So werde ich dich aber nicht gehen lassen."

Malfoy sah sie einfach nur schweigend an und zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, zum Teil sein wahres Gesicht zu sehen. Er schwieg, seine grauen Augen musterten sie stürmisch und forschend.

„Wir haben das geklärt, richtig? Du hast Reed oder Grey oder wen auch immer. Und ich habe Ron… Und das zwischen uns ist rein körperlich…"

Einen Moment blieb er regungslos, dann zog er die Augenbraue hoch. „Natürlich, Granger. Was hast du sonst erwartet?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, suchte so etwas wie eine Antwort in seinen Augen. Und so lächerlich es auch war, hoffte sie auf eine Art der Bestätigung. Obwohl sie nicht wirklich wusste, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Doch da war plötzlich nichts mehr. Seine Augen schienen verschlossen… Seine Miene schien sich wieder zu versteinern…

„Ich muss los", sagte er dann und sie ließ ihn schwach nickend los.

Blieb hinter dem letzten Hügel zurück, während er hinter diesem verschwand. Mione wusste nicht, wie lange sie wartete und den Qualm aus Hagrids Schornstein beim Aufsteigen beobachtete, bevor sie schließlich auch den Hügel hinter sich ließ und auf eine Tasse Tee das Häuschen betrat.

* * *

Vorschau:

„Du bläst die Hochzeit ab? Wegen so was?", gab er barsch zurück.

Mione schüttelte schwach den Kopf, stellte das fast leere Glas auf einem Regal in Reichweite ab. „Nein Ron. Ich blase das alles ab, weil wir ganz eindeutig erst einmal einige Dinge für uns selber klären sollten. Etwa, ob wir das hier wirklich noch wollen. Und ob wir wirklich noch das für einander empfinden, was für eine gemeinsame Zukunft von Nöten ist."

_

* * *

_

Huhu ihr Lieben… Das neue Chapter kam, wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt, etwas später als sonst… Mehr oder weniger absichtlich, denn ich habe mich vor einigen Tagen dazu entschlossen, vorübergehend erst einmal nur noch einmal pro Woche upzudaten. Ich komme momentan einfach nicht schnell genug voran, um so Fortzufahren, wie bisher. Und ich möchte vermeiden, dass ich euch letzten Endes eventuell noch länger warten lassen muss oder ich gar in Zwang und Stress gerate…

_Ich bitte um euer Verständnis. Ich werde wirklich mein Bestes geben, dass es bei diesem einen Mal pro Woche bleibt. Und wenn es wieder etwas besser läuft, gibt es zwischendurch sicherlich auch mal oder wieder zwei Chapter… :) _

_Danke natürlich an meine lieben Meinungsgeiger… ;) _

_HexenLady: Und was soll ich dazu nun schreiben? Nur der Mond schaut zu… hehe… Trotzdem danke für den Kommi natürlich, Süße…_

_One77: Ja, ich denke er taut ganz langsam ein wenig auf… *lol* ;) _

_Nessi.C.: Na, du bist mir eine… Jetzt werden wir es ja nie erfahren… ;) Naja, auch schnuppe… Hauptsache, dir hat´s gefallen… _

_Die-na: Ganz genau… Langsam fallen die Masken… Wenigstens Bruchstück für Bruchstück… Wird aber wohl auch ganz langsam Zeit… ;) _

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Ich denke, das Ende wird euch allen gefallen… *lol* mehr möchte und kann ich eigentlich noch nicht verraten… Und ich denke nicht einmal im Traum dran, mich unter Druck zu setzten… *bibber* ;) _

_Anna: Danke, das freut mich… Und ja, mich hat´s auch gewundert… *lol*_

_Princess Frances: Ja, das könnte man so sagen. Ich leide mit dem nächsten Chapter die Endrunde ein... Die wird aber noch mal etwas kompliziert… *lach* _

_Hattu: Sorry, da hab ich mich dann wohl vertippt… *rotwerd* Und genau das denke ich bei dieser neugierigen Schülersache auch… hehe… Und ich bin auch gespannt, was die alle sagen werden… ;) *knuddeldich*_


	33. Chapter 32

**32. **Fernsucht und Sehnweh…

Gelangweilt und unruhig hockte sie am Samstagabend gemeinsam mit Neville im Gemeinschaftsraum, den dieser mit Hooch und Robin Keys, seit zwei Jahren ebenfalls Lehrer für Muggelkunde und Geschichte der Zauberei, teilte.

Seit dem gestrigen Abend, hatte sie sich regelrecht an ihrem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden gehangen, um ihre Zeit – und auch ihr ungutes Gefühl und den Frust – totzuschlagen. Natürlich hätte sie auch zu den Weasleys fahren können; Molly hatte sogar damit gerechnet. Doch sie hatte das Quidditchspiel vorgeschoben, da sie sich nicht eher als unbedingt nötig in Rons Nähe begeben wollte.

Es war wirklich lächerlich. Obwohl lächerlich wohl auch kein passender Ausdruck mehr für diese Situation war. Es war eindeutig schon erbärmlich. Sie ging ihrem Verlobten aus dem Weg, obwohl sie eigentlich mit ihm reden sollte.

Darüber, dass sie diese Hochzeit alles andere als wollte. Dass sie gerade nicht einmal mehr sicher war, ob sie ihn noch an seiner Seite wollte. Als Partner, versteht sich. Irgendetwas in ihr, klammerte sich geradezu an Ron – als Freund. Doch sehr wahrscheinlich hatte sie diese Freundschaft für immer auf´s Spiel gesetzt, als sie sich vor all diesen Jahren auf mehr eingelassen hatte.

Nicht dass sie es bereute, sie hatten verdammt schöne Zeiten gemeinsam erlebt. Aber, sie hatte entsetzliche Angst Ron komplett zu verlieren: Was wahrscheinlich der Fall sein würde, wenn sie die Schritte ging, die sie tief im Innersten für richtig hielt.

Dennoch musste sie diesen besagten Schritt gehen. Rechtzeitig, also besser noch bevor Molly glückselig das Aufgebot bestellt hatte. Mione hoffte, es war noch nicht zu spät…

Mit Abstand, war dieses hier wahrhaftig das schlimmste Wochenende ihres Lebens. Irgendetwas in ihr brüllte sie unentwegt an klar zu werden; während etwas anderes flüsterte sie solle sich verkriechen. Und wieder ein ganz anderer verrückter Teil von ihr zerbrach vor Wut und Frust darüber, dass sie hier in Hogwarts hockte, während Malfoy mit Daria und Zabini am anderen Ende der Welt ausgelassen Party machte.

Wo zur Hölle lagen ihre Prioritäten?

Noch nicht einmal das heutige Quidditchspiel hatte sie genießen können: Und es war ein tolles Spiel gewesen. Alle Spieler hatten fantastische Leistungen auf dem Feld gezeigt und der Sieg der Gryffindor war so knapp wie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Das Schulstadion hatte getobt; doch Mione war sich zwischen McGonagall – die vor Stolz beinahe über sich hinauswuchs – und Neville entsetzlich fehl am Platz vorgekommen.

„Schach", verkündete ihr Gegenüber grinsend und Mione zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie war in ihren Jahren mit Ron zu einer ziemlich guten Schachspielerin geworden. Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte ihr momentan nur Ron das Wasser reichen. Was überwiegend daran lag, dass sie in den vergangenen zwei Jahren ihre gemeinsame Freizeit größtenteils mit Schachspielen verbracht hatten.

Es war wirklich ein Armutszeugnis…

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie ihren Blick über das Spielbrett wandern. Neville hatte sie wirklich eingekeilt. Es gab keinen Weg zurück, keine Lösung. Sie würde verlieren.

„Bauer auf D1", sagte sie und ließ dem Geschehen seinen freien Lauf.

Triumphierend setzte Neville sie Schach matt und seine Königin zerschlug ihren König in unzählige, kleine Splitter.

„Möchtest du eine Revanche?"

Der Lockenschopf seufzte, blickte auf die Uhr über dem Kaminsims. Es war jetzt zwanzig nach neun; warum wollte die Zeit heute nicht vergehen?

„Nein. Nicht heute jedenfalls. Ich bin müde…", gab sie schließlich zurück und richtete sich langsam auf.

Nevilles Gesicht verfinsterte sich etwas; jedoch eher besorgt als erbost. „Du bist doch nicht etwa sauer, weil ich dich geschlagen habe?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Mione lachte leise auf, schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Ich bin nur wirklich erschöpft und muss noch Prüfungshefte korrigieren."

„Viele?"

„23 Stück", knurrte sie frustriert.

Ja, sie war frustriert. Weil sie hier in Hogwarts hockte, Zauberschach mit Longbottom spielte und den Rest ihres Abends mit der Korrektur von schlechten Texten über Nicolas Flamel verbringen musste; während Daria bestimmt einen Heidenspaß in L.A. hatte.

Er kräuselte verständnisvoll die Stirn. „Bis Montag?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber da ich nächste Woche eine weitere Prüfung schreiben lasse, möchte ich heute und morgen noch mindestens runter auf 15."

Mit einem Nicken begann Neville die Figuren zurück in die kleine Holzschatulle zu räumen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Mione.

Er sah lächelnd auf. „Nein, das schaffe ich schon. Geh du nur."

Mione nickte und verließ mit hängenden Schultern den Gemeinschaftsraum.

-v-

Missmut war eine untertriebene Beschreibung ihrer Laune, als sie am Sonntagmittag verspätet im kleinen Ladenlokal – in dem früher _Zonkos_ zu finden gewesen war – ankam.

Seufzend ließ sie dir Tür zu _Weasleys_ neuer Zweigstelle bimmelnd hinter sich zufallen und blickte etwas unschlüssig in die Runde, die eher einem Tumult glich. Überall quetschten sich Kinder und Jugendliche zwischen den Regalen neben- und scheinbar auch übereinander und stöberten begeistert durch das aktuellste Sortiment.

Am hinteren Ende, dort wo sich die Kassen befanden, war ein großes Banner drapiert. Es zeigte das Weasley typische W, welches alle weasleyeigenen Scherzartikel zierte. Vor dem Banner hatten sich zahlreiche ältere Gäste versammelt und schlürften ein merkwürdig bläulich aussehendes Gebräu: Da allerdings nichts Ungewöhnliches mit ihnen passierte, vermutete Mione, dass es sich – gegen aller Erwartungen – um handelsüblichen Saft, Sekt oder ähnliches handelte.

Suchend blickte sie sich in dem, rund einhundert quadratmetergroßen und gerade maßlos überfüllten, Lädchen um und suchte nach einem bekannten Gesicht oder Haarschopf. Mione runzelte die Stirn, als ihr Blick an einem Zwillingspärchen hängen blieb, das gerade eindeutig eine nicht bezahlte Schachtel Kotzpastillen aufriss.

Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch eine junge Blondine kam ihr zuvor. Ihr tadelloser Hinter steckte, gemeinsam mit ihren langen schlanken Beinen, in einer perfekt sitzenden Jeans; während ihr zierlicher Oberkörper in einem eng anliegenden Streifenpulli steckte. Das Haar fiel ihr in großen, blonden Locken über Schultern und Rücken.

„Erst einmal werdet ihr das bezahlen, Jungs", tadelte die junge Frau die Zwillinge, die sofort ertappt zusammen zuckten.

„Wir wollten es nur probieren", flüsterte einer der Jungen kleinlaut.

„An der Kasse liegen kostenlose Proben. Diese Packung werdet ihr aber trotzdem kaufen müssen", sagte sie und verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor der Brust. Die beiden Jungen begangen mit entsetzter Miene ihr spärliches Kleingeld zu zählen. „Oder fragt einfach Ron oder George. Vielleicht drücken die ja heute ausnahmsweise ein Auge zu."

Die Jungen nickten und schlichen dann langsam zur Kasse.

„Es ist immer das Selbe, nicht?", lachte die Blondine mit freundlich funkelnden, kornblauen Augen und wandte sich vollkommen überraschend an Hermione, die immer noch ziemlich unbeholfen vor der Tür verharrte.

„Ohje, wie unprofessionell von mir", lachte sie dann. „Herzlich willkommen bei Weasleys. Vorne an der Kasse finden Sie kostenlose Proben und zur Feier des Tages kann ich Ihnen ein Gläschen Sekt anbieten", dabei zwinkerte sie ausgelassen und hielt ihr ein Tablett mit dem blauen Gesöff entgegen: „Weasley verfeinerten Sekt, versteht sich."

„Vielen Dank", gab Mione lächelnd zurück, trat näher an ihr Gegenüber heran, nahm sich ein Glas und nippte äußerst vorsichtig daran. „Ich bin eine Freundin der Familie, daher weiß ich, dass Weasley verfeinert oftmals Grund zur Vorsicht bedeutet", erklärte sie schmunzelnd.

Die Unbekannte war fast einen Kopf kleiner als sie und wirkte, sicherlich nicht zuletzt ihrer weichen Gesichtszüge und der großen blauen Augen wegen, fast wie eine Elfe.

„Na, sagen Sie das doch gleich", lachte die Blondine. „dann gibt´s für Sie normalen Sekt im hinteren Ladenbereich", fügte sie an und griff andeutend nach dem Glas in Miones Hand.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mag das Abenteuer."

Die Blonde lachte, nahm sich ebenfalls ein Glas. „Na dann Prost!"

Nun musste auch der Lockenschopf lachen. „Was bewirkt das blaue Zeug?", fragte sie dann vorsichtig.

Die kleine Elfe drehte sich kurz in Richtung der Kasse um und linste scheinbar prüfend über ihre Schulter. „Angeblich soll er nicht nur betrunken, sondern auch noch High machen."

Mione musterte kritisch das Glas in ihrer Hand. Bisher spürte sie nichts. „Nicht doch", lachte Mione und erhaschte mit Entsetzten den aktuellen Minister der Zauberwelt, der gerade lachend mit harr anstieß. „Ist das etwa der Minister?", fragte sie mit großen Augen.

Die Blondine folgte ihrem Blick. „Oh ja. Aber, er wurde gewarnt. Auch er scheint das Abenteuer zu mögen."

„Na, dann hoffe ich, dass er es später nicht bereuen wird."

„Oh, das wird er wahrscheinlich", gab die Blondine kichernd zurück und Mione konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls leise mit einzustimmen. „Das werden wir ganz sicher alle."

„Wie unhöflich übrigens, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt: Carla Tasch", sagte die Blonde plötzlich und streckte ihr grinsend die Hand entgegen.

Mione fühlte sich einen Moment wie vom Zug angefahren. Carla… Die kleine süße Carla, die George und Ron bereits am vergangenen Wochenende erwähnt hatten… Carla, bei dessen Erwähnung Rons Wangen verräterisch geglücht hatten.

„Mione… Einfach Mione", gab sie schließlich schwach zurück und drückte die zarte kleine Hand wahrscheinlich eine Spur zu fest.

Doch Carla verzog nicht die geringste Miene. „Carla. Hier sind ja eh alle beim du, nicht?"

Hinter ihnen öffnete sich bimmelnd die Tür und ein kleiner dicker Mann betrat den Laden. Um seinen fetten Hals hing eine altmodische Kamera. Seinen großen, runden Kopf zierte ein merkwürdiger Fliegerhut.

„Harald Colederer, vom Tagespropheten. Ich suche Ronald und George Weasley", sagte er schließlich

Carla nickte augenblicklich überschwänglich und trat näher an den Mann heran. Dabei legte sich ein geradezu strahlendes Lächeln auf ihr zartes Gesicht. Mione meinte, es hatte sich besonders bei Rons Namen erhellt.

„Sehen sie den Rotschopf da vorne links?", fragte sie an den Dicken gewandt.

Er nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung, bevor eine von ihnen überhaupt Anstallten machen konnte ihm zu folgen oder zu begleiten.

Carla zuckte schwach mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann wieder an Mione.

„Du arbeitest also hier?", fragte der Lockenschopf.

„Ja… Ich liebe Scherzartikel", schmunzelte die Blonde und sah sich beinahe ehrfürchtig in dem Lädchen um, „und ich liebe diesen Job. Ron und George sind einfach fantastisch."

Mione starrte ihr Gegenüber eindringlich an. Eindeutig: Als sie Rons Namen erwähnt hatte, hatten ihre Wangen sich verräterisch verfärbt. Und um dem Ganzen auch noch die Krone aufzusetzen, starrte sie ihn einen Moment beinahe sehnsüchtig an, als er gemeinsam mit George auf sie zukam.

„Mione Süße, kommt Malfoy?", warf ihr George auch schon auf halber Strecke entgegen und scheinbar drehten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde alle nach ihr um.

Ihre innere Stimme lachte und nun war es an ihren Wangen, verräterisch zu brennen. Es war doch wirklich erstaunlich, was ein einziger Name so alles bewirken konnte. Auf sie, aber auch auf alle Umstehenden.

Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen…

„Oh. Sie sind Hermione Granger?", fragte Carla neben ihr heiser und in ihrem Gesicht lag etwas Ertapptes.

Mione versuchte es zu ignorieren. Denn neben Georges fragendem Blick, lagen erschreckender Weise wirklich alle Blicke auf ihr. „Nein. Er ist in L.A.", brachte sie schwach heraus.

Das Gesicht des Reporters schien sich enttäuscht zu verdunkeln, während dass Gesicht eines kleinen Mannes, der neben George herging, sich extrem erhellen zu schien. Sie überlegte einen Moment angestrengt. Der Mann kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, doch der Groschen wollte einfach nicht fallen.

Ron lachte gehässig auf. „War ja klar."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was war klar? Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass ich ihn herbringen würde."

„Also ist Draco Malfoy heute nicht anwesend?", fragte der Reporter schroff.

„Nein", flüsterte der Lockenschopf, doch ihre Antwort ging im Stimmengewirr unter, welches augenblicklich wieder einsetzte. Mit einem Augenrollen und zitternden Händen leerte sie das Glas mit dem blauen Gesöff in einem Zug und nahm sich ein weiteres.

„Wir haben den Minister und Harry Potter", hörte sie George sagen, während der andere Mann verkündete, dass Malfoy wohl aber auf jeden Fall zur Eröffnungsgala von _Huxleys_ erscheinen würde.

Plötzlich dämmerte es ihr. Der kleine Dunkelhaarige neben George war Will Huxley, Sohn des aufsteigenden Huxley-Imperiums.

„Was macht er hier?", fragte sie schließlich, als nur noch sie, Ron und Carla alleine und unbeachtet im Eingangsbereich standen.

Ron schien etwas antworten zu wollen, doch die Blonde kam ihm zuvor. Benommen musterte sie das fast leere Tablett in ihrer Hand.

„Ich gehe neuen Sekt holen", flötete sie mit sichtlich erhitztem Gesicht und verschwand ebenfalls nach hinten.

Mione senkte den Kopf, blickte starr zu Boden.

Und scheinbar tat Ron es ihr gleich.

Schließlich, nach mehreren Minuten des Schweigens, blickte sie wieder auf, nahm einen kleinen Schluck Sekt. „Das ist also Carla."

Ron zuckte bei ihren Worten sichtlich zusammen. „Ja, und?", fragte er dann versucht gleichgültig. Doch es misslang ihm.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, sie hat eine Schwäche für dich." Ihre Stimme klang überraschend bitter.

Rons Augen weiteten sich, während seine Wangen sich röteten. „Meinst du wirklich?"

„Ron", fauchte Mione, versuchte gegen die Klammer anzukämpfen, die sich in ihr Innerstes bohrte.

Seine Mine verhärtete sich und er wich ihren Blicken aus.

Mit einem Seufzen sah sie sich ebenfalls um. „Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast? Nichts?"

Er sah sie an. Scheinbar tatsächlich überrascht. „Was soll ich dazu sagen? Was kann ich dafür, wenn sie eine Schwäche für mich hat?"

Mione nickte, spürte die Wut aufsteigen. „Niemand sagt du sollst dich rechtfertigen. Doch, du könntest wenigstens etwas sagen, was mich…" Sie schüttelte über ihre eigenen Worte ungläubig den Kopf. „… beruhigt vielleicht?"

Ein bitteres Lachen. „Wozu? Das ist doch lächerlich?"

„Warum ist es das? Weil es mich nicht kalt lässt, dass du mit einer schönen, jungen Frau zusammenarbeitest, die dich ganz offensichtlich anhimmelt?"

‚Warum auch immer', fügte ihre innere Stimme gehässig hinzu. Doch Mione zog es vor, sie wenigstens für diesen einen Moment zu ignorieren.

Der Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf. In seiner Miene lag etwas ungemein Genervtes.

„Dich schert es also nicht, dass ich jeden Tag mit ziemlich attraktiven Männern zusammen bin? Sogar jede Nacht?", fragte sie schneidend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich vertraue dir halt… Und außerdem: Attraktiv? Sprichst du etwa von Neville?", gab er spöttisch zurück.

Sie sog schneidend die Luft ein. „Ich spreche von Malfoy, Zabini oder auch Robin."

Er lachte laut auf. Nein, eigentlich lachte er sie aus. „Ich bitte dich Mione. Hör auf dich selber zu überschätzen."

„Bitte was?"

Ron holte tief Luft. „Die sind doch alle außerhalb deiner Reichweite. Selbst Zabini und Robin. Von Malfoy mal ganz zu schweigen…"

Sie schüttelte heftig lachend den Kopf, sah ihn dann aus tiefdunklen Augen an. „Du vertraust mir nicht Ronald Weasley: Du traust mir nichts zu. Und du nimmst mich kein Bisschen ernst."

„Merlin, Mione. Jetzt komm mal wieder runter."

„Du würdest es mir nicht einmal zutrauen, wenn ich hier mit einem von ihnen vor deinen Augen rumknutschen würde. Nackt!"

Ein erneutes Lachen. „Du machst dich gerade echt lächerlich…"

Plötzlich kam es wie ein Inferno über sie. Siedendheiß durchfuhr es ihre Glieder und sie benötigte all ihre Kraft, um dagegen anzukämpfen. Und dennoch schossen ihr einige, verräterische Tränen in die Augen. Um sie zu verdrängen nahm sie einen weiteren, großen Schluck des Gesöffs.

„Ich denke, wir sollten diese Hochzeit erst einmal auf Eis legen, Ronald. Vielleicht sogar für alle Zeit", flüsterte sie dann, während sie auf ihn zutrat. Ihr Herz raste entsetzlich, schien in ihrem Brustkorb Purzelbäume zu schlagen.

Doch endlich war es raus…

„Du bläst die Hochzeit ab? Wegen so was?", gab er barsch zurück.

Mione schüttelte schwach den Kopf, stellte das fast leere Glas auf einem Regal in Reichweite ab. „Nein Ron. Ich blase das alles ab, weil wir ganz eindeutig erst einmal einige Dinge für uns selber klären sollten. Etwa, ob wir das hier wirklich noch wollen. Und ob wir wirklich noch das für einander empfinden, was für eine gemeinsame Zukunft von Nöten ist."

Ein Schnauben. „Das ist echt lächerlich."

Nickend wich sie zurück. „Genau das meine ich. Du nimmst mich immer noch nicht ernst. Du respektierst mich nicht mehr. Dabei weißt du ganz genau, dass wir nicht mehr funktionieren. Und ganz ehrlich Ron, ich denke nicht, dass wir irgendwann wieder funktionieren werden."

„Wir funktionieren nicht mehr", ahmte er sie schneidend nach, verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich ab.

Mione hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Was soll das Ron? Sieh mich wenigstens an und sage mir was du denkst. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal seit langer Zeit."

Mit funkelnden Augen wirbelte er erneut herum und riss sich grob von ihr los. „Du willst alles überdenken? Das klingt nach Trennung, Hermione!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, einige der Umstehenden verstummten in ihren Gesprächen und sahen beschämt zu Boden.

„Vielleicht ist es das", sagte sie.

Rons Miene verdunkelte sich noch etwas mehr. Natürlich wusste er wovon sie sprach. Doch er würde es nicht zugeben. „Dann ist es das wohl", schnappte er hart.

Sie fuhr zusammen, strich sich eine verirrte Locke hinters Ohr. Dabei wurde ihr bewusst, wie stark sie zitterte. „Du bist wütend", stellte sie leise fest.

Natürlich hatte sie eine derartige Reaktion erwartet und trotzdem wusste sie nicht im Geringsten damit umzugehen.

„Natürlich bin ich wütend", brachte er leise und zischend hervor. „Du hättest keinen besseren Zeitpunkt finden können, um mir das zu sagen, richtig? Es musste heute sein: Bei unserer Eröffnung, wo ein ganzer Haufen Fremde und Geschäftspartner anwesend ist."

Während er sprach wurden ihr die Blicke der anderen umso bewusster. Hermione senkte den Blick, starrte zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid. Aber, ich denke das ist gerade wirklich das Beste", flüsterte sie, wollte eigentlich weiter sprechen, doch er fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Es tut dir leid", lachte er leise und doch bitter.

„Ron bitte. Ich gebe dir recht, dass hier ist ein erdenkbar falscher Moment. Doch jetzt tu nicht vollkommen überrascht", gab sie zurück.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Noch vor zwei Wochen _wolltest_ du mich heiraten."

Sie wich nickend und beinahe gehässig grinsend zurück. „Oh ja. Genauso sehr, wie du es _wolltest_. Ron, jetzt machst du dich lächerlich!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie George langsam näher kommen. Sein Gesicht war besorgt und dennoch ungewöhnlich ernst.

„Leute, ich will euch ja nichts. Aber, muss das wirklich jetzt und hier sein?", flüsterte er und umfasste Ron hart und doch sichtlich stützend am Schulterblatt.

Ron schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Sie wollte eh gerade gehen."

Überrascht und dennoch irgendwie erleichtert zugleich sog sie die Luft ein. Georges Blick lag besorgt auf ihr. Doch schließlich nickte sie schwach. „Ich wollte gerade gehen."

Mit diesen Worten machte sie langsam auf dem Absatz kehrt, versuchte ihre zitternden Beine zu ignorieren und zurück zum Schloss zu kommen. Dabei schienen ihre Gedanken sich zu drehen.

Sollte in diesem Moment nicht eigentlich eine Last von ihr abfallen? Sollte sie nicht das Gefühl von Freiheit überkommen? Erleichterung?

Unbehaglich drehte sie sich um, warf einen letzten Blick auf das Gebäude hinter ihr. Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen, als sie am typischen _W_ für Weasley, welches übergroß über dem Eingang prangerte, hängen blieb.

Und mit jedem Schritt, mit dem es sich entfernte, fühlte sie sich weniger frei und alles andere als erleichtert. Und sie wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass es einfach noch zu früh für die fallende Last war; oder weil sie befürchtete mit Ron auch einen großen Teil ihres Lebens zurück zu lassen. Und ihrer Freunde.

Denn obwohl sie es insgeheim eigentlich erwartet hatte, folgten ihr weder Ginny, noch Harry…

* * *

Vorschau:

„Malfoy, könntest du?", fragte sie leise und hielt ihm kindlich das Glas entgegen. Dabei zitterte ihr Arm unter der spärlichen Last entsetzlich.

Ohne Widerworte richtete er sich auf, trat zu ihr herüber und nahm das Glas an sich. Eine Sekunde rechnete sie damit, dass er sich unbeholfen verhalten würde. Etwa, weil er sich noch nie in seinem Leben so etwas wie ein Wasserglas selber füllen musste. Doch er leerte es, spülte es und füllte es mit einer für Malfoy schon fast überraschenden Routine aus und reichte es ihr erneut.

_

* * *

_

Huhu ihr Lieben… Hier bin ich; heute sogar mal etwas eher als ich es selber erwartet hatte. Der Grund liegt unter anderen daran, dass mich am letzten Freitag – wirklich just nachdem ich gepostet hatte – die Muse küsste… *lol* Ich gehe also mal stark davon aus, dass ich diese Woche wieder zwei Chapter posten werde. Ich kann aber nicht versprechen, dass das jetzt auf Dauer so bleiben wird…

_Danke übrigens für euer aller Verständnis… Und natürlich auch für die vielen lieben Nachrichten und Reviews… Meine Güte, ich war mal wieder echt baff… *freu* :) *kekseverteil*_

_Reviewtime:_

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Siehst du das? Hehe… Na, ich sag dazu mal nix… Danke für den Keks… *mampf*_

_Die-na: Was so´n bissle Eifersucht bei euch allen bewirken kann? *lol* manman… ;) _

_HexenLady: Hey, das klingt ja super… Und, hat es geklappt? Hab dir extra doll die Daumen gedrückt… :) _

_Princess-Frances: Ja, ich bin auch niemand von der Draco-Softi Fraktion… Naja und wenn doch, dann muss es passen… Was aber immer sehr schwierig darzustellen ist… Dein aktuelles Chapter war auch ziemlich gut… Und wenn ich mich nicht verguckt habe, hast du ja bereits wieder gepostet.. :) Was machteigen deine neue Idee? :)_

_QueenB: Hehe… Ja, das denken wahrscheinlich gerade viele… Ich hab´s aber auch hinausgezögert… ;)_

_One77: Sehe ich genauso… Aber, pssst… ;) *lol* _

_DnA: Ja, den Streit mochte ich auch sehr gerne. Absurderweise schreibe ich das Gezicke auch am Liebsten… *lol*_

_Anna: Und wieder die Eifersucht… Hehe…Es freut mich, dass diese kleine Andeutung bei euch soviel Begeisterung ausgelöst hat… :)_

_Hattu82: Na, abwarten… Vielleicht passiert ja auch gar nix schlimmes und ich will ganz woanders hin? ;) War das jetzt eigentlich Sarkasmus oder keiner? *lol* Hast es echt geschafft mich zu verwirren, Sweety… ;)_


	34. Chapter 33

**33. **Nichts als die Wahrheit

Mit schmerzenden Augen und merkwürdig vernebelten Sinnen, erreichte sie eine halbe Ewigkeit später endlich das Schlossgelände: Dabei hielt sie in der einen Hand ihre Jacke und in der anderen ihre Schuhe…

Nachdem sie sich über eine halbe Stunde nur sehr langsamen Schrittes vom Ladenlokal der Weasleys entfernt hatte, und ihr immer noch niemand ihrer ach so tollen Freunde gefolgt war, war sie so wackelig auf den Beinen geworden, dass sie sich kaum noch halten konnte.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte das giftblaue Gesöff gemischt mit der Kälte und dem Wechselbad ihrer Gefühle schlussendlich seine bahnbrechende Wirkung gezeigt. Und die war wirklich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes _berauschend_.

Natürlich wunderte sie es nicht allzu sehr, dass sich sowohl Harry als auch Ginny in Anbetracht der Situation schwer damit taten Partei zu ergreifen oder einzuschreiten. Immerhin saßen beide im besten Sinne des Wortes zwischen den Stühlen. Ginny als ihre enge Freundin und Rons Schwester. Harry als ihr beider Freund; wobei die Bindung zwischen Ron und Harry in den vergangenen Jahren stärker als die zwischen ihr und dem Schwarzhaarigen geworden war.

„Verflucht", brachte sie keuchend hervor, als sie beim Versuch die letzten Meter der Ländereien halbwegs unbeschadet zu überstehen, über eine Wurzel stolperte. In ihrem Knöchel knackte es entsetzlich laut, als sie zu Boden ging.

Sie atmete einige Male tief durch und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Doch der Schmerz und der Schwindel warfen sie immer wieder zurück. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße", knurrte sie leise und immer wieder. Dabei warf sie ihren Kopf so heftig zurück, dass sich alles furchtbar zu drehen begann.

Stöhnend presste sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Scheiße", flüsterte sie erneut und versuchte ihren Kreislauf und sich selber mit einigen, ruhigen Atemzügen zu beruhigen.

„Mione? Was´n los, Kind?"

Ertappt sah sie auf und so peinlich ihr die Situation auch war, sie war dennoch froh ihren hünenhaften Kindheitsfreund in der Dunkelheit zu erblicken.

„Hagrid", gab sie erleichtert zurück, „ich bin gestürzt."

Sekunden später war er bei ihr und zog sie kräftig aber bestimmt auf die wackeligen Beine. „Sag mal, bis du betrunk´n?", fragte er, während er sie zum Schlosseingang buxierte.

Mione lachte leise. „Wahrscheinlich. Ich hatte Weasley gepimpten Sekt", lachte sie bitter und versuchte, trotz der sich drehenden Welt, so gerade und erhaben wie nur möglich zu gehen.

„Oh ha", flüsterte der Hüne und hob sie mit Leichtigkeit die Stufen hoch.

Auf bedenklich wackeligen Sohlen durchquerten sie schließlich den Eingangsbereich. Irgendwie fühlte sich ihr Magen, nun wo wieder Wärme über sie hereinbrach, noch merkwürdiger und ziemlich flau an. Und das obwohl sie nicht wirklich viel getrunken hatte. Dennoch war sie mehr als den halben Rückweg nur vor sich hergestolpert.

Schwer atmend hielt sie am Treppenabsatz einen Moment inne und betete, dass sie in diesem Zustand nicht McGonagall oder Filch über den Weg laufen würde.

„Soll ich mit hoch komm´n? Du weißt ja, dass ich nich durch das Loch pass", sagte Hagrid neben ihr besorgt und mit schuldbewusster Miene.

Mione wollte gerade beruhigend mit dem Kopf schütteln, doch ein beinahe schriller Aufschrei unterbrach sie beide: Dieser stammte zu ihrer Überraschung von Daria, die gerade schnellen Schrittes ins Schloss stürmte.

„Mione? Was ist passiert?" Hektisch stellte die Schwarzhaarige ihren Koffer ab und sprintete offensichtlich so schnell sie konnte zu ihnen herüber. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Malfoy ihr langsam folgte.

Doch wo war Zabini?

Der Lockenschopf schluckte schwer und runzelte die Stirn. Doch ihr Kopf, in dem sich gerade alles drehte, tat sich schwer damit die Szene zu deuten; oder auch nur zu verarbeiten.

„Sie is gestolpert. Und betrunken is sie auch", sagte Hagrid leise, doch deutlich hörbar und alles andere als hilfreich. Mione wollte protestieren, doch irgendwie fehlte ihr für einen Moment die nötige Kraft.

Daria runzelte besorgt die Stirn und Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie sah regelrecht das stumme ‚Schon wieder', das sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt hatte.

„Ihr seid schon zurück?", brachte sie schließlich fahrig hervor. Dabei klammerten sich ihre Hände schmerzhaft fest an das Geländer, an dem sie sich gerade aufrecht hielt.

Daria sah überrascht auf. Ebenso der Blonde, der die Augenbrauen augenblicklich noch höher zog.

„Spar dir jeglichen Kommentar", flüsterte sie, nachdem sie einige Male tief ein- und ausgeatmet hatte. Ihre Worte galten dem Blonden, doch sie sah Daria dabei an. „Ich hatte nur ein paar Schlücke gepimpten Weasley Sekt. Aber die sind mir irgendwie nicht bekommen", fügte sie dann hinzu.

Und die sich drehende Eingangshalle schien dies zu bestätigen.

„Weasley gepimpten Sekt?", fragte Daria plötzlich dicht neben ihr und drängte Hagrid dabei etwas Beiseite. Doch der Hüne ließ die andere Frau sichtlich erleichtert gewähren.

Mione lachte bitter, während die Schwarzhaarige sie unter den Armen packte und sie sanft aber bestimmt weg von der Brüstung zog. Gemeinsam taumelten sie die Treppen rauf.

„Danke Hagrid. Aber, wir haben alles in Griff", rief der Lockenschopf dem Riesen zu, der immer noch ziemlich unschlüssig in der Halle zurück blieb und ihnen hinterher sah.

„Ich pass nich durch das Loch", hörte sie ihn erneut ziemlich verloren sagen.

„Wir haben alles im Griff", wiederholte der Blonde sie und er schien ihnen dicht auf den Fersen zu sein.

„Ich kümmer´ mich um eure Koffer, Kinders." Sie konnte Hagrid förmlich erleichtert nicken hören. „Passt auf Mione auf."

„Klar doch. Gute Nacht Hagrid", rief Daria und manövrierte sie gerade schwerfällig um den ersten Treppenabsatz. „Sollen wir dich zu Poppy bringen?", fragte sie dann an Mione gewandt.

„Nein, bist du verrückt", gab der Lockenschopf leise zurück. Dabei konnte sie Malfoys Blick in ihrer Seite spüren. Sie wagte einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick. Er war direkt neben ihnen. „Sag nichts", zischte sie.

Er schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf und hob leicht belustigt die Arme. „Ich würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken."

„Du findest das scheinbar auch noch lustig", knurrte sie.

Er zuckte neben ihnen mit den Schultern. Dann machte er eine Geste, die ganz danach aussah, dass er nach ihr greifen wollte, als Daria einen Augenblick unter ihrer Last gequält aufstöhnte.

„Denk nicht einmal dran", fauchte sie. Sie wusste nicht einmal warum und auf was sie gerade so wütend war.

Darauf, dass er sie so sah. Oder eher darüber, dass er allein mit Daria zurückgekommen war und sie die Situation gerade nicht einschätzen konnte.

Malfoy wich schulterzuckend zurück und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Mione, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", warf Daria schließlich dicht neben ihr ein.

Mione lachte leise, kaum hörbar, auf. „Mir geht´s blendend. Ich habe gerade meine Hochzeit gecancelt", rief sie, richtete sich auf und zog theatralisch ihren Verlobungsring von ihrem Finger. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überkam sie ein pures Gefühl der Freiheit und sie strahlte Daria vollkommen erhaben an…

Dann wurde ihr speiübel…

„Gott, ich glaube ich muss kotzen", flüsterte sie und ließ den Ring zu Boden fallen.

Nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass er jedoch nie dort ankam. Denn Malfoy fing ihn mit einer einzigen Handbewegung geschickt und im halben Flug auf.

Nur um sie in der scheinbar selben Bewegung gemeinsam mit Daria zu packen und sie über den Flur zu den nächsten Toiletten zu zerren…

-v-

„Gott, ich hasse ihn", flüsterte sie kraftlos und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen ihr Gesicht auf die einladend kühle Kloschüssel zu lehnen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das die beabsichtigte Wirkung des Teufelszeugs war", lächelte Daria vorsichtig, sichtlich übermüdet und doch aufmunternd, während sie neben ihr in der Eingangstür der Kabine lehnte.

Die Schwarzhaarige schien sichtlich das Wochenende ihres Lebens gehabt zu haben. Und das frustrierte Hermione. Auch wenn die Übelkeit gerade überwog und alle andere Gefühle und Regungen zu verdrängen schien.

Gott sei Dank war Merlin halbwegs gnädig gewesen und hatte es sie bis zur rettenden Toilette schaffen lassen. Und das vollkommen ungesehen. Sie wollte sich kaum ausmalen, was anderenfalls passiert wäre.

Trotzdem stimmte sie die klägliche Gesamtsituation nicht besonders zuversichtlich.

Daria stand müde und doch strahlend schön neben ihr, während Malfoy mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck an der Wand neben den Waschbecken lehnte. Das er sich gerade mitten in den Mädchentoiletten im ersten Stock befand, schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Dabei spielte er mit ihrem Verlobungsring, der nur ab und an zwischen seinen geschickten und flinken Fingern hervorblitzte.

„Pass damit auf", japste sie kläglich und klammerte sich an der Kloschüssel fest. Gab es eigentlich etwas Erniedrigenderes?

„Natürlich Granger. Ich werde genauso gut darauf achten, wie du", entgegnete er mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen, warf den Ring in einer fließenden Bewegung hoch und fing ihn wieder auf.

„Schön dass sich wenigstens einer amüsiert", knurrte sie und versuchte möglichst ruhig zu atmen, als eine neue Welle der Übelkeit sie überkam.

Oh nein, sie wollte sich weiß Gott nicht noch einmal in seinem Beisein und bei geöffneter Tür übergeben müssen.

Sie fragte sich, was er noch hier tat. Immerhin hatte er sie halbwegs unbeschadet hierher geschafft und sich davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht auf den Flur erbrochen hatte.

Was tat er also noch hier?

Nun ja, die Antwort war in erster Linie klar. Sich an ihrem Leid und Elend ergötzen. Doch hatte er dazu nicht schon genug brisante und peinliche Details mitbekommen?

Sie wagte es nicht zu fragen. Vor allem, da ihr Magen sich gerade wieder bedenklich zusammenzog.

„Du deutest da etwas falsch, Granger. Ich amüsiere mich nicht im Geringsten", sagte er leise und legte den Ring klirrend auf einem der Waschbecken ab. Daria sah sichtlich unbehaglich zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Mione schnappte nach Luft. „Du grinst", fauchte sie so kraftvoll wie möglich.

Die Schwarzhaarige sackte neben ihr an der Tür fast in sich zusammen. Dabei fielen ihr die schönen grünen Augen fast zu.

„Würde es etwas ändern, wenn ich heulen und einen Handstand machen würde?", raunte er immer noch grinsend und ohne sie wirklich anzusehen.

Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden schlich sich besagtes Bild vor ihr inneres Auge. „Das kannst du?", fragte sie ganz schwach lächelnd und ihr Griff um die Kloschüssel lockerte sich etwas.

„Was genau?", fragte er und sah sie mit frech funkelnden Augen an. „Einen Handstand oder heulen?"

Ihr Magen schien sich etwas zu beruhigen. Mione atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und ließ schließlich die Schüssel los und sich etwas zurück fallen. Die dunklen Kacheln kühlten angenehm ihren Rücken, der merkwürdig erhitzt schien.

„Willst du noch etwas Wasser?", fragte Daria kaum hörbar.

Mione atmete tief durch, griff nach dem noch halbvollen Glas, welches neben ihr auf dem Boden stand. „Ich bin noch versorgt", sagte sie dann leise. „Geh ins Bett, es geht mir schon wieder besser", fuhr sie dann schwach fort.

Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Dein Verlobter wollte dich umbringen", wiederholte sie leicht spottend ihre eigenen Worte, „ich lasse dich jetzt auf keinen Fall aus den Augen."

„Ich schaffe das. Du hast zur ersten Stunde Süße, welche…", sie warf einen trüben Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, „in rund 4 Stunden beginnen wird."

Daria sah ebenfalls herunter zur Uhr, dann zurück ins Gesicht des Lockenschopfes, der immer noch kraftlos am Boden hockte.

„Verschwinde. Ich passe auf sie auf", sagte der Blonde plötzlich.

Daria räusperte sich einen Moment unbehaglich, musterte dann Mione, die sich wieder einen Moment an der Kloschüssel festgeklammert hatte. Schließlich nickte diese schwach aber bestimmt.

„Wenn was mit ihr ist, weckst du mich", sagte die Schwarzhaarige, während sie langsam und sichtlich unschlüssig das Klo verließ.

Mione schloss die Augen, lehnte sich erneut zurück und versuchte tief durchzuatmen; und zu vergessen, in welch abscheulichem Ambiente sie sich gerade befand. Das Glas in ihrer Hand lachte sie beinahe verlockend an. Ihr Mund war entsetzlich trocken und der bittere Nachgeschmack des Erbrochenen lag schwer auf ihrer Zunge. Auch wenn sie sich nun bereits seit rund einer Stunde nicht mehr hatte übergeben müssen.

Doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, einen weiteren Schluck der Brühe zu nehmen. Dazu hatte das Wasser zulange neben ihr gestanden. Auf dem schmutzigen Kloboden…

Ein heiseres Lachen entkam ihr schließlich. „Dann sind wir jetzt quitt, was?"

Sie spürte, dass er sie skeptisch ansah. „Quitt? Granger, darum geht es doch gar nicht."

Mione öffnete langsam wieder die Augen, beugte sich etwas vor, so dass sie ihn besser sehen konnte. „Geht es nicht?"

„Ich habe dir das Zeug nicht untergeschoben", antwortete er und ließ sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden gleiten; bis er ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zur Wand und auf ihrer Augenhöhe da saß.

Sie lachte bitter und leise. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Wahrscheinlich war es sehr naiv ganz unbedacht etwas Gepimptes aus dem Hause Weasley zu kosten."

Ein schwaches, kaum merkliches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. „Naiv dürfte untertrieben sein."

Mione lachte erneut, wollte einen Schluck Wasser nehmen, doch hielt inne. Dann atmete sie tief durch und starrte einen Moment benommen an die giftgrüne Seitenwand der Kabine.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Es war so leise, dass sie ihn und sich atmen hören konnte. Nur ab und an durchbrach das leise Tröpfeln eines Wasserhahnes die Stille.

„Wie war das Wochenende?", fragte sie schließlich brüchig in das Schweigen hinein. Er sah überrascht auf und sie fuhr fort. „Hattet ihr zwei Spaß?"

„Wir zwei?"

„Du und Daria? Du und Reed… Vielleicht auch du und Grey… Was weiß ich…" Wieder setzte sie dazu an etwas zu trinken, ließ das Glas aber erneut angewidert sinken.

Ein bitteres Lachen. „Daria hatte Spaß mit Alain."

Mione sah ihn überrascht an. „Mit Alain? _Dem_ Alain?"

Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, doch er antwortete nicht.

„Oh je", flüsterte sie, schloss die Klobrille und zog sich langsam auf die Beine, um sich schließlich auf dem Deckel nieder zu lassen. „Das ist nicht gut, oder?"

„Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Aber, ihr werdet sicherlich genug Zeit haben, das unter Frauen zu klären."

Mione nickte, griff fahrig nach dem Wasserglas. Ihre Kehle schien sie umzubringen.

„Malfoy, könntest du?", fragte sie leise und hielt ihm kindlich das Glas entgegen. Dabei zitterte ihr Arm unter der spärlichen Last entsetzlich.

Ohne Widerworte richtete er sich auf, trat zu ihr herüber und nahm das Glas an sich. Eine Sekunde rechnete sie damit, dass er sich unbeholfen verhalten würde. Etwa, weil er noch nie in seinem Leben so etwas wie ein Wasserglas selber füllen musste. Doch er leerte es, spülte es und füllte es mit einer für Malfoy schon fast überraschenden Routine und reichte es ihr erneut.

Mione verzichtete ebenfalls auf dumme Kommentare und nahm es schweigend an sich.

„Du hattest also Spaß mit Wiesel?", fragte er. Es lag etwas Spott in seiner Stimme, aber nicht die Art von Spott die gegen sie gerichtet war oder sie wütend machte.

Sie nahm einen Schluck Wasser und beäugte ihren Ring, der immer noch auf dem Rand des Waschbeckens lag. Einsam und verlassen und gerade auch vollkommen unbeachtet.

„Oh ja", flüsterte sie, „vielleicht sogar mehr Spaß, als ich seit langer Zeit mit ihm hatte."

Er lachte bitter und lehnte sich erneut gegen die Wand. Es war merkwürdig. Sie schienen für jeden Schritt, den sie sich in den vergangenen Wochen näher gekommen waren, auch immer zeitgleich drei zurück zu gehen. Sie wusste nur nicht auf welcher Ebene…

„Was ist mit dir und Reed? Diese Frage hattest du gerade gar nicht beantwortet", wisperte sie.

„Weil du nicht gerade heraus gefragt hast", gab er zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Mione sah ihn lange schweigend an. So lange, bis ihre Augen vor Anstrengung zu tränen begangen. „Das tun wir beide nicht", sagte sie also.

Malfoy nickte grinsend, musterte ihren Ring, der nun nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm lag. „Da ist wohl was dran."

„Du zuerst", flüsterte sie grinsend und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

„Ich zuerst", antwortete er und irgendwo zwischen den undeutbaren Zeilen, schien eine Frage zu stehen.

Also nickte sie, sah ihn so direkt wie möglich an, als sie antwortete. „Stell deine Frage. Gerade heraus."

Er räusperte sich und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien seine Miene etwas weicher zu werden. Dann blickte er auf den Ring. „Meint ihr es ernst?"

Etwas irritiert folgte sie seinem Blick. „Du meinst…"

Mione atmete schwer aus, starrte ebenfalls auf den verwaisten Ring am Waschbeckenrand.

Ja… Das war eine gute Frage…

Meinten sie es ernst? Und vor allem, wo würde dies nun enden?

In den meisten Fällen glich diese Sache schon fast einer Trennung… Vielleicht war es eine… Vielleicht war es keine… Doch wollte sie wirklich zurück in den alten Trott? Zurück zu Ron?

‚Nein', antwortete ihre innere Stimme wie von selbst und zielstrebig. Und zum ersten Mal machte sich so etwas wie das erste, zarte Gefühl der Freiheit in ihr breit…

Sie verdrängte vorläufig alle Gedanken, die es zerfressen und in die Flucht schlagen könnten. Etwa die an Ginny, Harry, Molly und Co. Menschen, die ihr sehr wahrscheinlich nie wieder so nahe stehen würden, wie sie es bisher getan hatten…

„Ich weiß es nicht… Aber, es fühlt sich richtig an", sagte sie schließlich.

Malfoy sagte nichts, sah sie nicht an. Und sie tat es ihm gleich. Also starrten sie Minutenlang nur auf das einsame Schmuckstück am Waschbeckenrand. Sie starrten, bis ihr Magen sich wieder vollkommen normal verhielt und anfühlte, und der Waschraum aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen…

„Was ist mit Reed? Und mit Blair? Wie nahe stehen sie dir?", hörte sie sich selber fragen. Und ein geradezu berauschendes Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit überkam sie, als sie es tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte.

Er sah sie aus wenig überraschten, grauen Augen an. Dann lehnte er sich wieder etwas zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Jedoch nicht wirklich abwehrend.

„Reed ist ein Pressegag. Ihr Label sponsert uns und der Rest ergab sich sozusagen von selbst", begann er leise.

„Der Rest?", fragte sie grinsend und wagte es ihn einen Moment mit ihren Blicken zu durchbohren.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Okay", lenkte sie ein. „Und Blair ist und bleibt eine Freundin, die du gefickt hast?"

Wieder starrte er sie einfach nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Weißt du, mein Lieber. Du bist nicht besonders kooperativ", lachte sie und leerte das Glas Wasser in einem Zug. Wortlos hielt sie es ihm entgegen und obwohl sie es wirklich nicht erwartet hatte, nahm er es an sich und füllte es erneut auf.

„Schläfst du mit Reed?", fragte sie, als er ihr das Glas reichte.

Sie wusste nicht warum sie es so frei aussprach. Vielleicht war es die verrückte Situation, vielleicht war es seine Nähe, vielleicht waren es aber auch die Nachwirkungen des Weasley-Spezialgemisches.

„Spielt das eine Rolle?", fragte er leise und lehnte sich direkt vor ihr in den Türrahmen. Er war so nah, dass sie ihn atmen sehen konnte.

Mione zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war ein eindeutiges Ja. Jedenfalls in ihren Ohren. Und es versetzte ihr einen Stich, obwohl sie es natürlich nicht anders erwartet hatte.

Aber, manchmal wollen wir die bittere Wahrheit eben nicht hören. Ob sie nun unverblümt und gerade heraus daher kam, oder eben verschleiert und zwischen den Zeilen versteckt.

Ihre innere Stimme lachte gehässig. Natürlich hatte sie es nicht anders gewollt…

Beinahe vorsichtig nahm sie einige Schlücke Wasser, vermied es ihn dabei anzusehen. Dann zog sie sich langsam auf die Beine, die sie mittlerweile wieder erstaunlich sicher und verlässlich trugen.

Langsam schlich sie herüber zum Waschbecken, griff nach dem Ring und ließ ihn unter grauen Argusaugen in ihre Jeanstasche gleiten.

Dann sah sie ihn an. „Lass uns rauf gehen. Ich bin müde", sagte sie und machte sich daran, langsam und möglichst ohne, dass er sie berühren musste, in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.

Tausend unbeantwortete und ungestellte Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dies erst der Anfang war…

* * *

Vorschau:

„Erstaunlich", raunte sie rau und funkelte ihn aus trüben Augen an. Dabei begann ihre Atmung sich verräterisch zu beschleunigen.

Seine grauen Augen verdunkelten sich, als er sie ansah. Das Grinsen veränderte sich und er trug die giftgrüne Paste mit schleichend langsamen Bewegungen auf ihren Knöchel auf. Es dauerte einige Sekunden und ein beißender Gestank erreichte sie.

„Merlin", fluchte sie heiser lachend.

„Da musst du jetzt durch", gab er zurück und verteilte die Paste mit federleichten Bewegungen auf ihrem Knöchel. Jeder Millimeter, den er dabei berührte, schien sie näher an die Klippe des Wahnsinns zu schubsten.

_

* * *

_

Huhu… Bitte nehmt´s mir nicht übel, aber ich mache es heute mal kurz… *lol*

_Danke India für´s Betalesen und danke an hattu82, Princess-Frances, Nessi.C., Dracos CoffeeGirl, HexenLady, die-na, QueenB, Anna und one77, für die lieben Revs. Ihr seid alle unglaublich. *gruppenknuddel*_


	35. Chapter 34

**34. **Fast wie sterben

„Oh Gott", stöhnte sie am nächsten Morgen, als sie vollkommen verkatert in ihren zerwühlten Laken erwachte.

Die Sonne schien sie zärtlich wachkitzeln zu wollen, doch im Anbetracht ihres Zustandes, fühlte sie sich wie mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zog sie sich ihre Decke über den Kopf und presste sich so fest es nur irgendwie ging in die Kissen.

Natürlich war sie allein. Nicht, dass sie gestern wirklich auf Malfoys besondere Gesellschaft aus gewesen wäre. Im Grunde war sie sogar froh gewesen, dass sie schlussendlich sogar in der Lage gewesen war sich selber bettfertig zu machen. Sie hatte ihn also direkt an ihrer Zimmertür verabschieden und er war mehr als nur breitwillig verschwunden.

Doch mehr als einmal in dieser schlaflosen und gepeinigten Nacht, hatte ihr dieser gewisse Grad an Nähe gefehlt. Und ein gehässiger Teil in ihr flüsterte ihr unentwegt zu, dass es die Nähe einer ganz bestimmten Person war, die sie ersehnte.

Mione stöhnte genervt ins Kissen.

Warum war ihr Leben so kompliziert? Und warum schien es stetig komplizierter zu werden?

Eigentlich sollte sie erleichtert über ihre _Trennung_ sein. Oder entsetzt über diese? Sollte sie nicht hier liegen und heulen? Darüber, dass sie einen wichtigen Menschen verloren hatte? Vielleicht sogar mehr als einen?

Wahrscheinlich sollte sie genau so agieren…

Doch ihr war nicht danach…

Nicht im Geringsten…

Natürlich beklemmte sie das Gefühl und die Angst, niemals wieder so mit Molly und Arthur reden zu können, wie sie es bisher getan hatte. Genauso, wie sie die Angst einnahm, Harry und Ginny zu verlieren. Auch wenn ihr bewusst war, dass es niemals wieder so sein würde, wie zuvor.

Zu Schulzeiten…

Doch dass war es eh nicht mehr. Bereits seit einigen Jahren.

Sie drehte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite, warf einen müden Blick auf ihren Wecker. Und es warf sie vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett. 12.30 Uhr…

Sie hatte soeben ihre Doppelstunde _Geschichte der Zauberei_ in der Fünften verpasst. Und wenn sie sich nicht spurten würde, würde sie auch noch die Einzelstunde der Siebtklässler verpassen.

Hektisch warf sie die Bettdecke zurück und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Die Quittung für ihre zu schnelle und zu unbedachte Bewegung, war auch prompt ein heftiger Kopfschmerz, der sie jäh zurück in die Kissen warf.

„Gott im Himmel", keuchte sie und presste sich die Hände vor das schmerzende Gesicht.

Den nächsten Versuch startete sie also langsamer und um einiges bedachter. Vorsichtig und stark blinzelnd richtete sie sich auf, kletterte aus dem Bett und tapste auf immer noch bedenklich wackeligen Beinen rüber zum Stuhl neben der Tür. Denn auf diesem lagen einige Sachen, die sie sich schnell überwerfen konnte.

Doch noch bevor sie diesen erreicht hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Zimmertür: An welcher von der Innenseite – und unübersehbar auf Augenhöhe – ein Zettel heftete.

_Du bist krank gemeldet!, _stand dort in Darias feinsäuberlichen Handschrift geschrieben.

Mione ließ stöhnend die Schultern durchhängen und die Bluse fallen, die sich bereits in ihrem Griff befand. Als ein neuer Schmerz ihren Kopf durchschoss, zuckte sie keuchend zusammen, zog sich diese über und entschied, dass sie sich vielleicht etwas von Poppy holen sollte.

Immerhin war sie offiziell ja eh krank gemeldet…

-v-

„Und sie leiden ebenfalls unter Übelkeit?", fragte Pomfrey sichtlich skeptisch und betrachtete erneut das Fieberthermometer in ihrer Hand; welches aus dem letzten Jahrhundert zu stammen schien.

Mione nickte schwach und versuchte so wenig suspekt wie möglich auszusehen. Und sie hoffte, dass die tiefen Ringe unter ihren Augen sie nicht verraten würden. Natürlich hatte sie Poppy nicht erzählt, dass sie sich gestern mit einem neuen Wundermittel aus dem Weasley Sortiment abgeschossen hatte.

Kaum vorzustellen, welchen Ruf sie sich einfangen würde, wenn dies bekannt werden sollte. McGonagall mochte offen sein. Doch Trunkenheit in Hogwarts tolerierte sie ganz sicher nicht. Jedenfalls nicht im überdurchschnittlichen Sinne. Pomona Sprout war bei der letzten Weihnachtsfeier auch etwas aus der Reihe getanzt und durfte noch unterrichten.

Trotzdem war sicher eben sicher. Vor allem, wenn man noch eine junge, aufsteigende Professorin war.

Sie versuchte also gerade so wenig verdächtig auszusehen, wie nur irgendwie möglich. Dabei spielte sie der Medihexe gerade eine möglichst glaubhafte Sommergrippe vor. Da sie selten mit Katernebenwirkungen zu kämpfen hatte, schien es allerdings wohl auch ganz gut zu funktionieren.

„Außerdem bin ich gestern irgendwie umgeknickt", fügte der Lockenschopf hinzu und zeigte auf ihren leicht geschwollenen Knöchel. Es war ihr zwar möglich aufzutreten, und es schmerzte auch nichts, wenn sie ihn nicht belastete. Doch wenn sie schon einmal hier war, konnte sie diese Sache auch gleich – unauffällig versteht sich – aus der Welt schaffen lassen.

Pomfrey nickte kurz, zog ihr mittels Zauberstab den Schuh aus und betrachtete ihren Fuß einen Moment. „Das ist nur eine leichte Zerrung. Ich gebe ihnen etwas zum Einsalben."

„Und Sie lassen ihren Kopf im Nacken, Miss Springsteen", rief sie dann einer Schülerin zwei Betten rechts von Mione zu, die gerade ganz sichtlich unter starkem Nasenbluten litt.

Gleichzeitig mit diesen Worten verschwand die Medihexe wie immer ins Hinterzimmer; und Mione zog sich langsam wieder den Schuh an.

„Ich brauche nichts zum Einsalben", murmelte sie leise und wenig begeistert vor sich hin. Gut, sie hatte erwartet, Pomfrey hätte ein paar Tricks auf Lager, die das Ganze etwas schneller aus der Welt schaffen würden.

Vor allem, da sie morgen wieder fit sein wollte.

Doch Zerrungen brauchten nun mal auch in der Zauberwelt ihre Zeit, um entsprechend ausheilen zu können.

„So meine Liebe", rief Poppy, als sie zurück zu ihrem Bett kam. Als sie den Lockenschopf erreicht hatte, zog sie den Vorhang um das Bett zu.

Mione drückte den Rücken durch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das hier ist ihre Paste, Hermione. Mit dieser reiben sie den Knöchel für die nächsten drei Tage alle drei Stunden ein."

Der Lockenschopf nickte zustimmend.

Doch Poppy hatte ihre Rede scheinbar noch nicht beendet. Denn sie hielt ihr herausfordernd einen kleinen, weißen Stab entgegen. „Und bevor wir uns um die Übelkeit kümmern, möchte ich Sie bitten, diesen hier zu machen."

Mione spürte, wie ihr augenblicklich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schoss. „Das ist ein Schwangerschaftstest."

„Genau", sagte die Medihexe lächelnd und drückte ihr das kleine weiße Ding in die Hand. Ganz offensichtlich handelte es sich um einen Test aus der Muggelchemie. Wahrscheinlich weil diese etwas unkomplizierter als die magischen Tests waren.

Die junge Frau runzelte wenig begeistert die Stirn. „Ich bin nicht schwanger", flüsterte sie noch stärker errötend.

„Wann war ihre letzte Periode?"

„Vor zwei Wochen", knurrte sie. Ihr Gesicht brannte dabei höllisch.

Pomfrey sah sie einen Moment fragend und forschend zugleich an. Dann nahm sie den Test wieder an sich. „Also gut. Dann werde ich Ihnen einen Trank gegen das Unwohlsein verabreichen."

Mit einem Rauschen öffnete sie den Vorhang, der sie von der jungen Schülerin abgeschirmt hatte, wieder und stürmte zurück in das Hinterzimmer. Mione klammerte sich einen Moment unbehaglich an dem kleinen Behälter mit der Paste fest.

Ohne hinzusehen, spürte sie, wie das Mädchen sie ansah…

„Du sollst den Kopf in den Nacken legen, Springsteen", bellte sie schließlich.

Und die Kleine tat hektisch, wie ihr geheißen wurde…

-v-

Ein verspätetes Frühstück, ein Nickerchen und drei Kapitel aus _Schweigen der Lämmer_ später, klopfte es schließlich überraschend – oder auch weniger überraschend – an ihre Tür.

„Ja?", fragte sie und ärgerte sich auch gleich wieder darüber, dass sie nicht _Herein_ gesagt hatte. Irgendwie wollte sie sich diese Sache schon lange aneignen. Irgendwie klang es höflicher und gebildeter. Ein einfaches _Ja_, klang so… Nun ja.. Weniger gebildet und höflich halt…

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und anstatt Daria, die sie zugegebener Maßen erwartet hatte, trat Malfoy in ihr Zimmer.

Denn die Schwarzhaarige hatte vor zwei Stunden, in der Mittagspause, kurz nach ihr gesehen und ihr Wiederkommen angekündigt.

„Malfoy", hauchte Mione überrascht.

Ja, sie war tatsächlich überrascht. Sie hatte sogar eher McGonagall erwartet, die nach ihrem Befinden fragte. Oder auch Pomfrey, die vielleicht doch noch auf einen verspäteten Schwangerschaftstest bestand.

Natürlich… Die Gerüchteküche…

Sie musste zugeben, sie hatte natürlich erwartet, dass sich der peinliche Vorfall in der Krankenstation rumsprechen würde. Dass es so schnell gehen würde, traf sie aber doch auf vollkommen unvorbereitetem Fuß.

„Granger", gab er zurück und trat etwas unschlüssig ins Zimmer. Einen Moment sah er sich in ihren vier Wänden um. „Nett hast du es hier", sagte er dann.

Der Lockenschopf legte die Stirn kraus. „Du warst schon einmal hier."

Er zuckte schwach mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht schwanger", sagte sie matt und versuchte so zu tun, als ob sie sich wieder in ihr Buch vertiefte.

Was etwas schwer war, da er mal wieder zum Anbeißen aussah: Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd und eine dunkelblaue Jeans.

„Das ist verdammt gut zu wissen", gab er schließlich zögernd zurück.

Mione sah wieder von ihrem Buch auf. „Das war nicht dein Anliegen, richtig?", sagte sie matt und spürte, dass sie leicht errötete.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und es war offensichtlich, dass er etwas verwirrt war. „Nein. Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht im Geringsten."

„Okay", sagte sie und rollte über sich selber genervt mit den Augen. „Also, jetzt weißt du es vorsorglich."

„Vorsorglich?", fragte er und sackte mehr als nur verdattert in sich zusammen. „Granger, hat das Zeug dir das Hirn verflüssigt?"

Sie musste kichern. Gott, er hatte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tatsächlich süß ausgesehen. Wie er da so verloren und entgeistert vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte.

„Vergiss es einfach, Malfoy", flüsterte sie und er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Daria sagte, du hast Probleme mit deinem Fuß", fuhr er fort und sie nahm das, als sein Einverständnis.

Sie nickte und blickte instinktiv an sich hinab. Ihr Knöchel ruhte nackt und mit Poppys Paste eingeschmiert auf einem kleinen Kissen.

Er kam näher, ließ sich neben ihren Füßen auf dem Bett nieder. Erst jetzt sah sie, dass er eine kleine, graue Tube in den Händen hielt. Hatte er sie von Anfang an festgehalten oder erst gerade eben aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen? Mione schürzte über ihre eigene Unachtsamkeit die Lippen.

„Hast du einen Lappen?", fragte er und begutachtete einen Moment vorsichtig ihren Knöchel. Dabei streiften seine Finger ihre Haut flüchtig und kaum spürbar. Jedoch stark genug, um sie mit einem heftigen Kribbeln zu versetzten. Es durchfuhr sie im wahrsten Sinne von den Zehen bis zum Scheitel und ließ sie wohlig erschaudern.

Augenblicklich schoss ihr das Blut vom Kopf zurück in den Körper und sie hatte Mühe gegen den Drang anzukämpfen, ihn zu berühren.

„Accio Taschentücher", flüsterte sie vom Bett aus und reichte ihm das kleine, bunte Päckchen, als es schließlich vom Schreibtisch aus angeflogen kam.

Mit einem Nicken nahm er es an sich, öffnete es und reinigte ihre Haut gründlich. Erst als wirklich alle Spuren von Poppys Paste verschwunden waren – dazu befeuchtete er mehrere Tücher -, ließ er für einen Moment von ihr ab.

Mit flinken Fingern öffnete er die unbeschriftete, metallene Tube. „Nichts gegen Pomfrey, aber dass hier ist unser Mannschaftswundermittel", sagte er grinsend, „ich kenne keine Blessur, die es nicht innerhalb von 24 Stunden annähernd komplett aus der Welt geschafft hätte."

Mione Herz raste, während sie ihm dabei zusah.

„Erstaunlich", raunte sie rau und funkelte ihn aus trüben Augen an. Dabei begann ihre Atmung sich verräterisch zu beschleunigen.

Seine grauen Augen verdunkelten sich, als er sie ansah. Das Grinsen veränderte sich und er trug die giftgrüne Paste mit schleichend langsamen Bewegungen auf ihren Knöchel auf. Es dauerte einige Sekunden und ein beißender Gestank erreichte sie.

„Merlin", fluchte sie heiser lachend.

„Da musst du jetzt durch", gab er zurück und verteilte die Paste mit federleichten Bewegungen auf ihrem Knöchel. Jeder Millimeter, den er dabei berührte, schien sie näher an die Klippe des Wahnsinns zu schubsten.

Mione keuchte und lachte zugleich, streckte ihren Arm nach ihm aus und berührte seinen Rücken nur knapp über dem Hosenbund. Sie konnte den oberen Rand seines Gürtels unter dem Hemd spüren.

Malfoy sah auf, durchbohrte sie mit seinen nun fast schon dunkelgrauen Augen und schraubte langsam die Tube zu. Währenddessen ließ Mione ihre Hand mehrmals über seinen Rücken wandern, erhöhte hier und da etwas den Druck.

„Komm her", flüsterte sie schließlich kaum hörbar und ihre Stimme bebte. Die Luft zwischen ihnen schien zum Zerschneiden dick.

Binnen Sekunden war er über ihr, hatte sie ins Kissen gedrückt. Und sie saugte das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren, welches sie gefühlte Ewigkeiten hatte missen müssen, regelrecht gierig auf.

Ihre Hände fuhren unruhig über seinen Rücken und sie öffnete viel zu schnell ihre Lippen, um mit ihrer Zunge um Einlass in seinen Mund zu bitten. Doch er folgte ihrer Bitte ohne Umschweife und ohne große Spielchen. Keuchend presste er sich gegen sie, schob ein Bein zwischen ihre und streichelte fahrig ihre Seite. Seine Finger schienen ein regelrechtes Lauffeuer auf ihrer Haut zu verursachen.

Wie von Sinnen umschlang sie ihn, vergrub ihre Hand in seinem Nacken und legte die andere auf seinen Hintern, um ihn komplett an sich zu ziehen. Doch gerade schien ihr nichts nah genug. Obwohl sie seinen Herzschlag spürte, seine Wärme, Härte und auch seinen Atem, schienen sie immer noch ganze Welten zu trennen.

Jammernd und stöhnend zugleich winkelte sie beide Beine an, übte etwas mehr Druck auf seinen Schritt aus und presste ihn noch näher an sich. Seine Hand hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Weg unter ihr Shirt gefunden und liebkoste ihre nackte Brust.

Mione keuchte unter jeder Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen, wandte einen kurzen Moment das Gesicht ab um atmen zu können, als er ihre Brustwarze triezte. Sein Gesicht vergrub sich in ihrem Nacken, saugte und knabberte dort an der viel zu dünnen Haut, während ihr Griff um seinen Körper sich zu einem Schraubstock entwickelte.

Und dann unterbrach sie ein Klackern…

Erst kaum hörbar und aus unbedeutender Ferne…

Doch es war laut genug, um ihn abzulenken. Schwer atmend sah er auf, ließ von ihrem Nacken und auch von ihrer Brustwarze ab. Und Mione keuchte verzweifelt unter ihm auf, versuchte seine Lippen mit ihren einzufangen und erneut in ihr Spiel zu verwickeln.

Das Klackern wurde lauter, fast schon penetrant. Und nun sah auch sie auf.

„Ist das Potters Eule?"

Mione runzelte die Stirn und Malfoy richtete sich langsam auf, rollte sich von ihr. Einen Moment wollte sie protestieren, ihn zurück auf sich ziehen und ihm zuflüstern, dass was auch immer Harrys Eule wollte warten konnte. Doch es hätte wahrscheinlich keinen Sinn gemacht. Für gewöhnlich tat Malfoy nicht, wie ihm geheißen wurde.

Ihr Blick lag unschlüssig auf seinem Rücken, als er die Eule ins Zimmer ließ und ihr den Brief abnahm. Das kleine, weiße Biest wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und sprang wieder hinaus.

„Große Klasse", murmelte der Blonde, kam zurück zum Bett und reichte ihr die kleine Pergamentrolle. Seufzend und unter seinen Blicken entrollte sie diese… und erstarrte…

„Harry kommt…", flüsterte sie und starrte verdattert auf das kleine Zettelchen, welches nur wenige Zeilen enthielt. Raum und Notwendigkeit für eine Antwort war dort nicht…

Malfoy starrte sie einen Augenblick fragend an, dann weiteten sich seine Augen ungläubig. „Potter kommt?"

Ihrem Hirn fiel das Arbeiten gerade bedenklich schwer. Sie sah ihn an, doch ein Klopfen an der Tür, beantwortete seine Frage, bevor sie es tun konnte…

* * *

Vorschau:

Fast schon wie befürchtet, hatte Ron sich als entsetzliche Dramaqueen erwiesen. Natürlich hatte er von seiner Familie, und auch von seinen Freunden, absolute Loyalität verlangt. Was wohl bedeutete, dass vorerst niemand mit ihr oder über sie reden durfte.

Das war typisch Ron…

Würde man ihm diesbezüglich in den Rücken fallen, hatte man die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Welche bei Ron meistens aus strafender Nichtbeachtung bestanden. Harry sagte er konnte sehr gut damit umgehen, doch bei Ginny war das wohl etwas anders.

_

* * *

_

Huhu… :) Hier bin ich wieder… Ohne große Wort an dieser Stelle… Die verpulvere ich gleich bei den Reviews… *lach*

_Wie immer DANKE an India für´s betalesen, und an Mean und Fränzi für den kreativen und kritischen Beistand. *hihi* Und natürlich vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Als kleiner Wink an die zahlreichen Stillleser: ich freue mich wirklich riesig, dass ihr da seid. Aber, noch mehr würde ich mich über eine kleine Nachricht freuen… ;)_

_Reviewtime: _

_Draco´s CoffeGirl: Ja, Draco ist halt ein Mann weniger Worte. *lach* Dem muss man schon alles aus der Nase ziehen… _

_Fränzi: Na, eindeutig weiß ich worauf du anspielst. *laut lach* Aber, gibt´s tatsächlich ne Hitliste kranker Revs? Oder hast du die aus Zufall gefunden? *lach* Danke übrigens für deine alles andere, als kranke Review. Wir zwei können ja bekanntlich auch anders… *hihi*_

_Hattu: Ich glaube, schlimmer geht´s wirklich nicht… *lach* Was ihr eigentlich immer alle mit Montagen habt? Die sind doch nicht toll… *grummel* Meiner begann diese Woche über der Kloschüssel… Wie lange bist du jetzt eigentlich noch im Finnenland? _

_Nessi.C.: Jaja… Sie sorgen sich umeinander, auch wenn sie´s noch nicht zugeben würden. So muss es wohl sein… *lach* Schön, dass es dir gefällt…_

_HexenLady: Jawohl… Hiermit ging es weiter… ;) *hihi*_

_Die-na: Ja, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel war auch was für dich. Und ich glaube die kommenden werden dir noch viel besser gefallen. *hihi* Meine Muse sitzt mir übrigens gerade tatsächlich wieder dreist und nackt im Gesicht… Aber, dazu kommen wir alle später… *lach*_

_Anna: Danke dir und es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. :) _


	36. Chapter 35

**35.** Making friends again

„Mione, ich bin´s", ertönte Harrys Stimme Sekunden später.

Der Lockenschopf richtete sich hektisch und mit rasendem Herzen auf. „Versteck dich", flüsterte sie wenig geistreich an den Blonden gewand.

Doch dieser verschränkte einfach nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich denk nicht einmal dran peinlich unter das Bett oder in deinen Schrank zu kriechen…"

„Mione? Bist du da?"

Die Angesprochene runzelte verzweifelt die Stirn, warf dem Blonden einen flehenden Blick zu. Sie wollte und konnte Harry das hier nicht erklären.

„Komm rein", rief Malfoy jedoch plötzlich und die ehemalige Gryffindor schlug fast vor Entsetzen die Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammen.

„Bist du wahnsinnig", formte sie wortlos mit den Lippen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

Malfoy trat wieder etwas an das Bett heran, während Harry mit sichtlich verwirrter Miene ins Zimmer kam. Mehr als nur unschlüssig blieb er direkt an der Tür stehen, schloss diese zögernd und schleichend langsam hinter sich.

„Hi", flüsterte er dann und sein Blick schweifte immer wieder von seiner besten Freundin, zu seinem momentanen heimlichen Lieblingssucher und ehemaligem Erzfeind. Mione wollte gar nicht wissen, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging. „Ähm…", sagte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich leise.

Mione holte Luft um irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie wusste nicht wirklich was, aber alles war besser, als nichts zu sagen. Doch das blonde Miststück kam ihr erneut zuvor.

„Also Granger. Wie ich bereits sagte: Schön liegen bleiben und kleistere dir den Knöchel heute Abend noch einmal ein. Dann sollte es morgen wieder vergessen sein." Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf die kleine, graue Tube zu ihren Füßen und machte sich daran das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Potter. _Schön_ dich mal wieder zu sehen", murmelte er schneidend, während er den Schwarzhaarigen passierte.

Hermione blieb vor Schock der Mund offen stehen. Wie konnte er so tun, als wären sie nicht vor wenigen Sekunden noch haltlos übereinander hergefallen? Oder eher, wie schaffte er es? Ihre Wangen röteten sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie ihn vor wenigen Minuten noch stürmisch geküsst hatte.

Kaum auszumalen, was passiert wäre, hätte die Eule sie nicht unterbrochen. Oder auch an welchem Punkt sie sich jetzt gerade wohl befunden hätten. Bei dem Gedanken daran färbte sich ihr Gesicht gefühlt blutrot.

„Ja, finde ich auch", gab Harry sichtlich verdattert zurück, „Danke übrigens…" Als er ganz offensichtlich über Malfoys Gefälligkeit, was das kommende Saison-Eröffnungsspiel betraf, sprach, wurden Harrys Wangen wahrscheinlich ebenso blutrot, wie sich ihre gerade anfühlten.

Da war er… Der Stolz eines Gryffindor am Boden. Sie konnte erahnen, wie entwaffnet ihr bester Freund sich gerade fühlte. Vor allem wahrscheinlich, wenn man sich so sehr zwischen Argwohn und Begeisterung bewegte, wie Harry es gerade tat.

Sie hatte ihn erst letzte Woche noch begeistert von Malfoys grandiosem Sieg über Viktor Krum schwärmen hören. Immer und immer wieder…

Was sie daran erinnert hatte, Viktor mal wieder ausführlich zu schreiben…

Nicht, dass das Wort _Fan_ groß und breit auf seiner Stirn zu lesen war. Doch sie konnte es schwach erahnen. Mehr als schwach, aber sie kannte den Helden der Zauberwelt nach wie vor gut genug, um es in seiner Miene und seiner Körperhaltung lesen zu können.

Harry räusperte sich, als sich die Tür geräuschvoll hinter ihm schloss und sie allein im Zimmer zurück ließ.

„Du bist verletzt?", fragte er leise und sah sich unentschlossen und verloren zugleich um.

Mione seufzte. Soweit war es also schon gekommen. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, wo sie und Harry sich freundschaftlich näher gestanden hatten, als jeder andere. Nun wagte er es noch nicht einmal mehr, sich unerlaubt in ihrem Zimmer zu bewegen.

„Es ist halb so wild. Es war ziemlich dunkel, als ich zurück zum Schloss kam. Da bin ich gestolpert", flüssterte sie schließlich und deutete ihm an, sich neben ihr auf die Bettkante zu setzen.

Dass sie der Weasley-Mix regelrecht in die Knie gezwungen hatte, wollte sie nicht erwähnen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber es verschaffte ihr ein noch weniger gutes Gefühl. Früher hätte sie ihm so gut wie alles anvertraut. Doch das alles hatte sich geändert, als sie und Ron immer enger zusammen zu wachsen schienen.

War sie für ihn wirklich nur noch die Verlobte seines besten Freundes? Denn zugeben, so kam es ihr manchmal vor…

„Es ist wirklich merkwürdig", fuhr der Schwarzhaarige fort. Er war zögerlich ihrer Aufforderung nachgekommen und hockte nun wenige Zentimeter neben ihr. Und es fühlte sich beinahe fremd an. „Malfoy ist echt ein anderer Mensch geworden, was?"

Der Lockenschopf seufzte erneut, schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Nicht auf ganzer Linie."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und ihre innere Stimme schien gehässig zu schnauben.

Was wusste er schon? Er, der sich sicherlich wöchentlich mit den neuesten Infos und Gerüchten aus der Sportwelt fütterte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich, dass niemand wirklich den echten Malfoy kannte. Wie sehr kann man sich also ändern, wenn man sein wahres Gesicht nicht zeigt?", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sein fragendes Gesicht sah.

Harry lachte, spielte nervös mit dem Saum seiner Jacke. „Das war jetzt positiv oder negativ? In Hinsicht auf Malfoy?"

Mione wandte sich ab. „Du meinst, ob ich pro oder contra Malfoy bin?"

Er sagte nichts und sie konnte ein gehässiges Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

„Harry, bist du wirklich hier, um über Malfoy zu reden?", fragte sie schroff.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete er leise.

Sie nickte schwach.

„Das war gestern echt ne beschissene Situation." Er sah sie immer noch nicht wirklich an.

Ein erneutes Nicken.

„Wir wussten nicht, wie wir uns verhalten sollten. Ich und Ginny…" Er sah zu Boden, sah sie dann nach einem Moment des Schweigens wieder an. „Ich will dich aber als Freundin nicht verlieren."

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, doch sie versuchte sie herunterzuschlucken. Früher hätte sie sofort angefangen zu heulen, aber sie war schon lange nicht mehr das kleine, naive Kind, welches sie einmal gewesen war.

„Manchmal denke ich, das ist schon längst passiert", sagte sie dann. Fest, aber nicht schroff oder vorwurfsvoll. Es war einfach der Auswurf eines Fakts.

Harry sah sie an, sagte jedoch mal wieder nichts. Doch sie nahm es ihm nicht übel. Sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Gedanke sie beide schon lange verfolgte.

Beispielsweise damals, als Ron regelrecht ausgerastet war, als sie zu zweit etwas unternehmen wollten… Er hatte wochenlang nicht mit Harry gesprochen und es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie ihren besten Freund wirklich für sich gehabt hatte.

„Etwa, als wir anfingen nur noch zu viert wegzugehen. Du, Ron, ich und Ginny. Und jedes Mal, teilten wir uns in das typische Männer und Frauen Duo ein." Sie holte tief Luft, spürte, wie eine Klammer in ihr sich zu lösen schien. Eine, die sich vor so langer Zeit in sie gegraben hatte, dass sie gelernt hatte den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Zurück blieb jedoch Leere.

„Du hast mir wirklich gefehlt", flüsterte sie schließlich. Sprach aus, was sie ihm schon so lange hatte sagen wollen.

Einige weitere Augenblicke schwieg er, dann nickte er schwach. „Du mir doch auch! Ich hab das für euch getan…"

„Es ist soviel passiert. Fünf Jahre Harry. Wir haben Zeit verloren. Und mit ihr Nähe…"

„Ich bin bereit, diese Nähe wieder aufzubauen", sagte er fest und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Und etwas in ihr, schien sich zu lösen. Es war keine Tränenflut, die floss. Doch es waren ein paar vereinzelte Tränen. „Das wird dauern."

„Ich hab Zeit", lachte er mit wässrigen Augen. Dabei hielt er ihre Hand immer noch fest.

Sie drückte seine Hand kurz, erlaubte sich ein leises Schnaufen. Einen endlos langen Moment verharrten sie einfach so. Versuchten diesen absurden Moment zu verarbeiten, der sich zum einen so entsetzlich vertraut anfühlte. Zum anderen komplett fremd.

Mione wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich nie wieder so werden würde, wie es mal gewesen war. Doch der Gedanke daran, wenigstens einen Versuch zu starten, ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzubauen, fühlte sich gerade wie ein kleiner Anker an. Wie ein winzig kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer…

„Wie geht es Ron?", fragte sie schließlich. Die Stille schien augenblicklich um sie herum zu zerfallen und er zog langsam und sanft seine Hand zurück. Es war ihr recht, denn es passte.

„Er zieht sich zurück, ich weiß es also gar nicht wirklich."

Ein Nicken, dann sprach sie leise weiter. „Hat er wirklich nie etwas erwähnt? Darüber, dass es nicht mehr läuft? Dass ich ihn nerve? Irgendetwas?"

Harry atmete geräuschvoll ein. „Nicht wirklich."

Es überraschte sie nicht. Sie hatten ihnen allen lange das perfekte Paar vorgespielt. Und nicht nur das: Lange hatten sie es auch sich selber vorgespielt.

„Meinst du…", begann er, doch unterbrach sich selber, indem er offensichtlich nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Dass wir wieder zusammenkommen? Dass sich alles wieder richten wird?", beendete sie seinen Satz.

Er sagte nichts, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Sie verstand auch so.

„Ich denke nicht. Wir haben verpasst die Notbremse zu ziehen."

Wieder schwieg er, starrte irgendwo ins Leere ihres Zimmers. „Das tut mir echt leid."

Mione schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie erleichtert ich bin", flüsterte sie dann schwach lächelnd.

-v-

Nach drei Stunden hatte Harry erst das Weite gesucht. Sie hatte die Zeit mit ihm genossen. Dennoch war es merkwürdig gewesen.

Ginny würde sich auch noch melden, hatte er gesagt. Allerdings kämpfte die weibliche Weasley gerade wohl stark gegen ihre familiäre Zwickmühle an.

Fast schon wie befürchtet, hatte Ron sich als entsetzliche Dramaqueen erwiesen. Natürlich hatte er von seiner Familie, und auch von seinen Freunden, absolute Loyalität verlangt. Was wohl bedeutete, dass vorerst niemand mit ihr oder über sie reden durfte.

Das war typisch Ron…

Würde man ihm diesbezüglich in den Rücken fallen, hatte man die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Welche bei Ron meistens aus strafender Nichtbeachtung bestanden. Harry sagte er konnte sehr gut damit umgehen, doch bei Ginny war das wohl etwas anders.

Vor allem, da sie natürlich auch nicht wusste, wie der Rest des Weasley-Clans gerade über sie dachte: Und sie hatte es nicht gewagt danach zu fragen…

Das Quietschen der Tür riss sie aus den Gedanken.

Malfoy trat mit einem Grinsen, und entsetzlich zerzaust, ins Zimmer.

Mit einem Seufzen legte sie das Buch beiseite, welches sie gerade wieder zur Hand genommen hatte und sah zu ihm auf. Nicht, dass sie auch nur ansatzweise in dieses vertieft gewesen war.

„Ist dir das Wort Privatsphäre geläufig? Und der Sinn des Anklopfens?", fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Natürlich", gab er grinsend zurück und musterte sichtlich das Zimmer. „Ist Potter also endlich weg?"

„Malfoy", schnaubte sie.

„Zeit für deine letzte Salbung, Granger", ignorierte er sie und deutete auf ihren Knöchel, der nun wieder gut und warm verpackt in ihren Socken und Slippern steckte: Oder auch Puschen, wie ihre Mutter sie nennen würde. „Sind dir Tatzen gewachsen?", fügte er amüsiert hinzu.

Dieses Mal ignorierte sie ihn. „Du bist extra gekommen, um mich daran zu erinnern?", fragte sie skeptisch und etwas amüsiert.

Er trat näher ans Bett heran und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie brauchte ihn nicht länger anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er ihr keine Antwort geben würde. Also lehnte sie sich seufzend vor, befreite sich von ihrem Slipper und dem Socken und deutete auf den Schreibtisch. Auf diesem hatte Harry gerade die kleine, silberne Tube abgelegt.

„Könntest du mir das stinkende Zeug geben?", fragte sie grinsend.

Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Du bist nicht bettlägerig."

„Bitte", knurrte sie. „Außerdem sagtest du selber, ich soll liegen bleiben."

Mit einem Funkeln trat er zwei Schritte auf den Schreibtisch zu, schnappte sich die Tube und warf sie ihr zu. Natürlich verfehlte sie ihre ausgestreckten Hände und landete neben ihr. Er quittierte es mit einem Augenrollen, sagte aber nichts.

„Das war ein Ablenkungsmanöver für Potter", sagte er schließlich und drehte sich etwas nach links.

„Da ist ein Ast in deinem Haar", säuselte sie grinsend. Um ehrlich zu sein, steckte da gerade einiges in seinem wirren, platinblonden Haar: Kleine Äste, Dreck und hier und da sogar extrem vertrocknete Laubreste.

Malfoy sah sie an, tastete dann natürlich prompt an der falschen Kopfseite.

„Andere Seite", hauchte sie und schraubte die Tube auf.

Wortlos lange er zur anderen Seite, zupfte sich langsam einige größere und damit fassbare Holzreste aus dem Haar.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte sie.

„Während du dich mit Potter amüsiert hast? Da habe ich ein paar Runden auf meinem neuen Besen gedreht." Sein Grinsen wurde mal wieder unverschämt und einen Moment verlor sie sich in seinem Anblick, als er sich versuchte mit den Händen die Haare zu glätten.

Doch Mione runzelte die Stirn. „Wir haben uns nicht wirklich amüsiert. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Und du hast schon wieder einen neuen Besen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich den Knöchel einschmierte. „Ich weiß. Und ja. Oder eher: Eigentlich handelt es sich dabei um einen neuen Prototypen. Es war sozusagen ein Testflug."

„Du weißt was?", fragte sie und schraubte die Tube wieder zu. „Und scheinbar ist der Testflug dir alles andere als geglückt."

Malfoy nickte schwach, lehnte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. „Ich habe zufällig ein paar Gesprächsfetzen aufgefasst", sagte er.

„Du meinst wohl, du hast gelauscht?", gab sie errötend zurück.

„Und nein; der Testflug war fantastisch", ignorierte er sie.

„Du bist so ein Mistkerl", flüsterte sie und warf die Tube nach ihm. Natürlich fing er sie ohne Mühen und mit einer Hand auf. „Da wünscht man dir doch glatt einen miesen Testflug."

„Was? Ihr habt über mich gelästert. Ich bin und bleibe ein Malfoy, Granger. Leute zu bespitzeln, liegt mir sozusagen in den Genen", sagte er amüsiert und ließ die Tube in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

„Das ist meine!", rief sie, „und wir haben nicht gelästert."

Er blickte auf seine Hosentasche. „Nein, es ist meine. Ich habe sie dir nur geliehen", antwortete er. „Und ja, habt ihr tatsächlich nicht. Was mich wirklich überrascht hat…"

Mione runzelte erneut die Stirn. Eines war sicher: Wenn sie weiterhin soviel Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, brauchte sie in spätestens fünf Jahren ein Facelifting.

„Worüber? Darüber, dass wir uns nicht über dich das Maul zerrissen haben?"

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Immerhin reden wir hier von dir und Potter", entgegnete er grinsend und bedachte sie mit einem seiner undeutbaren Blicke.

Der Lockenschopf seufzte. „Wir haben uns alle geändert, Malfoy."

Er schüttelte schwach seinen Kopf, sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Nein, das habe ich im Grunde nicht. Du lagst gar nicht mal so falsch…"

Schweigen… Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„Mit deiner Aussage. Darüber, dass mich wahrscheinlich keiner wirklich kennt", fügte er hinzu.

Ein Nicken ihrerseits. „Ich erinnere mich an meine Worte."

„Das ist gut."

Erneutes Schweigen. Er sah zu Boden, während sie an die Tür starrte.

„Es ist manchmal einfach ermüdend", sagte er schließlich überraschend.

Mione sah ihn an. „Was genau?"

Ein Schulterzucken. „Alles? Die einen, die sich auch heute noch über meine Vergangenheit auslassen. Die anderen, die so tun als wenn nie etwas passiert wäre…"

„Was ist schlimmer?"

Er atmete tief ein, zog die Tube wieder aus der Hosentasche und schien damit zu spielen. Wahrscheinlich, um seine Finger zu beschäftigen. „Am schlimmsten sind die, die so tun als wäre ich ein anderer Mensch. So, als hätte es mich vor all den Jahren einfach nicht gegeben."

Vor ihrem Fenster tauchte erneut der kleine, weißte Kauz auf, den Harry und Ginny seit geraumer Zeit besaßen. Wahrscheinlich trug er einen Brief von dieser bei sich. Doch Mione konnte und wollte sich jetzt nicht dazu durchringen, dieses Gespräch zu unterbrechen…

Ihn zu unterbrechen…

„Du bist ein anderer Mensch", sagte sie also.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, lachte leise. „Falsch. Absolut falsch…"

„Doch, das bist du. Sieh dich an, du bist-"

„Äußerlichkeiten und Image, Granger? Lässt du dich wirklich bereits davon blenden?", fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Ich habe wirklich mehr von dir erwartet."

„Lass mich gefälligst aussprechen", blaffte sie und für einen Moment schien er tatsächlich überrascht. Die Tube, die er Sekunden zuvor immer wieder hatte flink zwischen seinen Fingern hatte hin und her wandern lassen, stoppte...

„Du hast mich in all den Wochen, nicht einmal als Schlammblut betitelt", sagte sie fest.

Er sah auf, musterte sie. „Was nichts darüber aussagt, was ich denke."

Mione rollte genervt mit den Augen. Komischerweise verletzte und traf es sie nicht. „Du schläfst mit mir", wisperte sie.

Wieder ein Schulterzucken. „Das bedeutet nun was?"

„Sag du es mir?" Ganz sicher lag etwas Herausforderndes in ihren Augen, als sie ihn ansah.

Doch es folgte keine Reaktion.

„Du hast unter Muggeln gelebt. Du weißt sie zu schätzen", fuhr sie fort.

Er lachte bitter. „Es tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen. Ich bin nach wie vor ganz sicher kein Muggelliebhaber und ich werde niemals einer werden…"

Ein schwaches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen und für einen Moment wollte sie widersprechen. Wollte ihn darauf hinweisen, dass es offensichtlich war, dass er einen Muggel geliebt hatte. Aus welchen absurden Gründen auch immer…

Aber, irgendetwas in ihr wusste, dass dies keine besonders gute Idee war. Und dieses Etwas, sagte ihr ebenfalls, dass er sie auch ohne Worte verstand.

„Süße, ich bin verdammt-", platzte Daria ins Zimmer. Und für eine Sekunde fragte sie sich, ob das Schicksal sich heute einen dummen Streich mit ihr erlaubte.

Malfoy schreckte kaum merklich auf, löste seine grauen Augen von ihr; die wenige Momente vorher noch tief in die ihren geschaut hatten.

„Verdammt spät dran", beendete er grinsend Darias Satz und die Schwarzhaarige folgte ihm mit ihren Blicken, als er blitzschnell und geschmeidig das Zimmer verließ.

„Malfoy, die Salbe", rief Hermione ihm hinterher.

Als er die Tür bereits hinter sich gelassen hatte, drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um. „Die wirst du nicht mehr brauchen."

„Und was wenn doch?"

„Ganz sicher nicht."

Und weg war er…

„Er ist so ein-", grummelte sie, hielt sich aber selber davon ab, den Gedanken auszusprechen.

Ein paar Mal atmete sie tief durch und ließ sich dann zurück ins Kissen fallen. Daria stand immer noch etwas verloren mitten im Raum.

„Also, komm her und erzähl mir in Ruhe von dir und Alain", entgegnete der Lockenschopf und machte sich – den kurzen Schilderungen, die sie am heutigen Mittag ergattert hatte wegen – auf jede Menge Ablenkung gefasst.

Doch die konnte sie gerade eindeutig gebrauchen…

* * *

Vorschau:

Wahrscheinlich würde es Ewigkeiten brauchen, um alles wieder einzurenken. Und eine gehörige Aussprache mit Ron; auf die er ganz offensichtlich gerade pochte. Und noch viel mehr: Er erwartete, dass sie den ersten Schritt machte.

Ginny hatte angedeutet, dass Ron diese Sache anscheinend immer noch nicht wirklich für voll nahm. Er sah das alles als eine Phase an. Was sie noch nicht einmal wirklich überraschte.

_

* * *

_

Huhu ihr Lieben… Hier bin ich wieder… hihi… :)

_Vielen lieben Dank an meine Beta India und an Mean und Fränzi für den kreativen Beistand. Und natürlich auch Danke an alle Stillleser und die, die mich und diese Story auf ihre Favoritenliste gesetzt haben. Ganz großer Dank gilt aber wie immer meinen lieben Reviewern, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, mir ihre Meinung zu geigen. Ich knuddel euch alle. *knuddelundkekseverteil* _

_Da ich aber gerade mehr oder weniger in Zeitdruck bin und es langsam aber sicher erfreulicherweise immer mehr schriftlichen Anklang gibt, werde ich mich heute in meiner Reviewtime mal nur auf die Revs beziehen, die Grund zur direkten Antwort bieten. Bitte nicht böse sein, wenn eure nicht dabei ist. Ich freue mich über wirklich jeden noch so kleinen Satz. *knutsch*_

_Dracos Coffee Girl: Dazu möchte ich mich jetzt noch nicht äußern. Hihi ;) Was es jetzt wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer macht… *lach*_

_Ika: Die beiden sind in diesem Fall Draco/Mione, Mione/Harry oder Harry/Draco? *lach* Sorry, wenn ich auf dem Schlauch stehe. ;)_

_Hattu: Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Der Magen halt… War aber recht schnell wieder okay… Und ja.. Zur verzwickten Lage: Das mag stimmen, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich es dann doch nicht so offensichtlich geplant habe. Hihi ;) Zu deiner Rückkehr: Das freut mich, dann können wir endlich mal wieder quatschen. Obwohl wir auch mal mein Headset einweihen müssen, bevor du wieder da bist… *lach* _

_Die-na: Ja, sie ist gerade ziemlich dreist, was sich mal wieder in einer neuen Story äußert. Und zwar einer, die ich tatsächlich bereits in Sparflamme gestartet habe. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, denn Frau Muse wollte sich nicht aus meinem Gesicht verziehen. Aber, vorerst geht es erfreulicherweise auch hier sehr zügig weiter… *freu* Mal sehen, vielleicht gibt´s bald sogar mal wieder eine 3er-Posting-Woche… hihi Und ojee… Wie geht´s dir denn jetzt? Wurzelbehandlungen sind echt fies… _

_Nessi.C.: Süß? Ein Malfoy ist doch nicht süß… hihi Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören… ;) Danke für den Tipp übrigens. Das wusste ich echt nicht. Ich werde es mir für die Zukunft merken. Gott sei Dank habe ich nicht oft Nasenbluten.. _

_Princess-Frances: __Ich hasse Harry auch… __*lach* ;) Oder auch nicht, wo Lemon doch so schwer zu schreiben ist. Wie manche das 30 Chapter lang aushalten? *laut lach* Und ja, ich denke ich weiß was du meinst.. hihi_

_Und natürlich auch Danke an: HexenLady, Anna, One77 und Cori… Ich hoffe, ich hab jetzt niemanden vergessen. Falls doch, lasst es mich lautstark wissen. Dann singe ich für euch… hihi_


	37. Chapter 36

**36. **Fernweh

Donnerstagmorgen, genau genommen um 8.36 Uhr, konnte sie das Thema Alain Durant nicht mehr hören. So sehr sie es Daria auch gönnte, nicht mehr einem Mann hinterher zu hechten, der ihre offensichtlichen Avancen, ebenso augenscheinlich nicht erwiderte. Irgendetwas in ihr flüsterte, dass Alain nicht der Richtige war.

Für ihre Freundin nicht, aber wahrscheinlich auch nicht für alle Frauen dieser Welt. Leider hatte sie bisher nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit gefunden, Daria dies vorsichtig und dennoch gezielt mitzuteilen.

Was sollte sie auch sagen?

Das sie aus erster Hand wusste, was für ein Kaliber Mann dieser Bursche war?

Natürlich hatte sie es in den vergangenen Tagen mehrmals versucht. Auf schonende Art und Weise. Leider was dies bisher nicht wirklich erfolgreich verlaufen.

Unglücklicherweise hatte die Schwarzhaarige auch gleich am ersten Abend mit dem kleinen Macho geschlafen. Und laut eigener Aussage die Nacht und die Zeit ihres jungen Lebens verbracht.

Daria war also eindeutig von der Brille der ersten, zartrosa Gefühle geblendet. Was es nicht einfacher machte. Und somit war sie auch für jegliche Versuche Miones, sie behutsam wieder aus den Wolken zu heben, absolut resistent.

Der Lockenschopf konnte gerade also nur eines tun. Es weiter versuchen und da sein, falls und wenn der große Fall folgte. Was sehr wahrscheinlich sehr bald passieren würde.

Denn Alain hatte Daria zu seinem Geburtstag am kommenden Wochenende eingeladen. Natürlich feierte der kleine Casanova, passend zu den gerade dort stattfindenden Meisterschaften, unter der brütenden Sonne L.A´s. Und um das Chaos perfekt zu machen, hatte die Schwarzhaarige Hermione gebeten, sie zu diesem zu begleiten.

„Nur für alle Fälle", hatte sie gesagt. Was auch immer das bedeuten sollte; bzw. was auch immer Daria unter diesen Fällen verstehen mochte.

Und schließlich hatte Mione, obwohl sie ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache hatte, unter den flehenden Blicken der anderen zögerlich zugestimmt.

Zu Beginn hatte sie ihrem kleinen Wochenendtrip wirklich sehr skeptisch entgegen geblickt. Vor allem als sie erfahren hatte, dass – neben zahlreichen anderen Gesichtern aus der Sport- und Promiszene – natürlich auch die halbe Mannschaft anwesend sein würde: Und somit auch Malfoy… Und vielleicht sogar Reed oder Grey…

Mittlerweile sah sie der Sache etwas entspannter entgegen. Vielleicht sogar gespannt.

Größtenteils, weil sie die Abwechslung – und sicherlich auch das kleine Abenteuer, was sie erwartete – wirklich begrüßte und zu schätzen wusste. Sie hatte England seit dem Studium nicht mehr verlassen. Denn Ron hatte niemals viel Wert darauf gelegt, die Welt zu sehen. Er verbrachte seine freie Zeit lieber mit seinen Freunden und seiner Familie im Fuchsbau…

Und dann war da natürlich, wie bereits erwähnt, die Ablenkung. Zwar hatte sie sich am gestrigen Abend auch in Hogsmeade mit Ginny ausgesprochen, doch trotz allem war es erdenklich merkwürdig gewesen. Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr der Rotschopf unter ihrer unglücklichen Position als Schwester und bester Freundin litt.

Wahrscheinlich würde es Ewigkeiten brauchen, um alles wieder einzurenken. Und eine gehörige Aussprache mit Ron; auf die er ganz offensichtlich gerade pochte. Und noch viel mehr: Er erwartete, dass sie den ersten Schritt machte.

Ginny hatte angedeutet, dass Ron diese Sache anscheinend immer noch nicht wirklich für voll nahm. Er sah das alles als eine Phase an. Was sie noch nicht einmal wirklich überraschte.

Mione kannte Ron. Er bevorzugte das Gewohnte, auch wenn es schon längst aus der Mode war. Er trennte sich nur schwer von alten und lieb gewonnen Kleidungsstücken oder Möbeln. Denn sie zu entsorgen, würde Mühe bedeuten. Mühe und Aufwand, diese zu ersetzten. Selbst wenn ihn das neue Kleidungs- oder Möbelstück bereits anlachte. Schließlich musste es eingetragen werden, erforderte oftmals Dekorations- oder Farbwechsel.

Neuerungen bedeuteten Änderungen, und diese waren für Ron ein Gräuel. Sie hatte geahnt, dass es ihm in gewisser Art und Weise mit dieser Beziehung ähnlich ging…

Doch sie war froh. Entsetzlich froh, um ehrlich zu sein. Und mit jedem Tag, an dem sie lernte wieder selbstständig zu gehen, fühlte sie sich besser. Freier…

Nein…

Sie würde also nicht zurückgehen, wenn sie bereits nach den ersten wackeligen Schritten der Geruch der so lang vermissten Freiheit begrüßte.

„Ich habe mir das kleine Rote also doch gekauft", kicherte die Schwarzhaarige gerade neben ihr und riss sie aus den Gedanken.

Mione biss in ihr Brötchen und sah Daria fragend an. „Das kleine rote Top oder das kleine rote Kleid?"

„Das kleine rote Top", sagte die Schwarzhaarige, die vor einigen Tagen mit Neville unter einem Vorwand den Frühstücksplatz getauscht hatte und sich nun nicht mehr zurückdrängen ließ, mit einem Augenzwinkern und goss sich noch etwas Tee ein.

„Sehr schön. Du sahst toll darin aus", gab Mione zurück und nahm sich ebenfalls etwas Tee.

Freiheit…

Da war sie…

Sie schlug ihr regelrecht entgegen. Und sie roch so köstlich, dass sie gerade noch nicht einmal der Gedanke daran Reed oder Grey, oder schlimmer noch Reed und Malfoy oder Malfoy und Grey gemeinsam zu sehen, abschrecken konnte.

-v-

Samstagnachmittag schien sie durch die Zeit zu reisen. Denn zwischen London und Los Angeles gingen acht Stunden verloren. Früher war Hermione viel gereist. Nicht zuletzt als sie sich der Möglichkeiten der Portschlüsselreisen bewusst wurde. Denn mit diesen kam man einfach, bequem und kostengünstig von einem Ort zum anderen: Und das innerhalb von wenigen Minuten.

Doch in den vergangenen Jahren war das magische Ministerium der Staaten extrem vorsichtig geworden, was einreisende Magier anging. So hatten sie sich vor dem Reiseantritt nicht nur einen gewöhnlichen Portschlüsselflug buchen, sondern auch beim englischen Ministerium eine Einreisegenehmigung beantragen müssen.

Nur so kamen sie schlussendlich durch die peinlich genauen Kontrollen, die sie nach dem Portschlüsselflug am Sammelpunkt erwarteten.

„Dieses Theater mussten wir uns letzte Woche nicht geben." Daria fächelte sich mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck Luft zu, während sie gemeinsam in der nicht enden wollenden Schlange warteten.

Mione nickte schwach, begutachtete ihre Genehmigung, die ihr Harry auf die Schnelle besorgt hatte. Einen Auroren im Freundeskreis zu wissen, hatte schon seine Vorteile. Allerdings war dieser Freund auch äußerst skeptisch gewesen, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, wohin es gehen sollte.

Nach dem Krieg waren die Staaten der beliebteste Ort gewesen, an den es schwarze Magier gezogen hatte. Warum auch immer. Denn die Richtlinien in Mexiko waren weitaus einfacher zu umgehen.

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, das Malfoy eine so genannte Dauergenehmigung hat und einen anderen Sammelpunkt ansteuern kann", schnaubte sie schwitzend. Himmel, ihr gesamtes, spärliches Make-Up verflüchtigte sich gerade in ihren Ausschnitt.

„Die hat Alain sicher auch", kicherte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Er wohnt hier", gab Mione schwach zurück und atmete erleichtert aus, als man einen zweiten Schalter öffnete und es etwas zügiger voran ging.

„Ja… Unter anderem…", säuselte Daria selig und Mione runzelte schwach die Stirn.

Zwei Fragen schossen ihr gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Mussten wirklich alle verliebten so peinlich sein wie Lavender und warum musste man mehrere Häuser und Wohnungen auf dem ganzen Planeten verteilt besitzen?

Gut, das war für die Reichen und Schönen dieser Welt nichts Ungewöhnliches: Ob es sich nun um Magier oder Muggel handelte. Trotzdem verstand sie es nicht…

Das war Verschwendung. Woanders verhungerten Kinder und hatten kein Dach über dem Kopf und andere hatten fünf…

„Weißt du wo genau Malfoy wohnt?", fragte sie neugierig und eine junge Magierin, die zwei Reihen vor ihnen in der Schlange stand, drehte sich mit neugierigen Augen zu ihnen um. Mione konnte sich ein genervtes Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.

„In England oder hier?", kicherte Daria und entlockte dem Lockenschopf ein weiteres Stöhnen.

„Er hat ein Haus in den schottischen Highlands. Das weiß sogar ich."

„Und eine Wohnung in London", fügte Daria hinzu und fächerte noch etwas stärker. Die Schlange teilte sich nun in zwei Reihen; die jeweils zu einem der beiden Schalter führte.

„Eine Wohnung in London hat er auch?"

Daria nickte. „Das hab ich mal so aufgeschnappt. Wo er genau hier hausiert, weiß ich jedoch nicht."

Mione schnaubte. „Sicher in jeder großen Stadt."

Und wahrscheinlich hatte er auch in jeder großen Stadt so was wie eine feste Freundin oder Affäre…

„Na, was zeterst du denn jetzt plötzlich wieder gegen ihn?"

„Plötzlich wieder? Ich zetere doch immer", gab sie überrascht und ertappt zurück.

Daria bedachte sie mit einem unverschämten Grinsen. „In den letzten Tagen und Wochen, hast du aber stark nachgelassen, Süße."

„Habe ich nicht", verteidigte sie sich, atmete dann aber tief ein. „Okay, ein wenig. Wir haben uns auch bedeutend besser verstanden. Aber, gestern hat er mich wirklich verärgert."

„Warum? Weil er nicht vor Begeisterung aus der Haut gefahren ist, als du ihm durch die Blume mitgeteilt hast, dass du ebenfalls an diesem Wochenende in L.A. sein wirst?" bei diesen Worten sah die Schwarzhaarige sie merkwürdig an.

Gut, sie gab zu, dass die gestrige Situation sie ziemlich aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er über ihr Kommen im Bilde war. Also hatte sie es ganz vorsichtig im Gemeinschaftsraum angesprochen.

Ohne den geringsten Schimmer, was sie erwartet hatte.

‚Vielleicht, dass ihr das Wochenende gemeinsam verbringen könntet?'', lachte ihre innere Stimme und sie errötete erneut.

So wie sie gestern Abend errötet war, als er sie überraschend kalt abgewiesen hatte. Gut, er hatte sie nicht wirklich abgewiesen. Doch er hatte auch in keinster Weise auf diese Information reagiert. Hatte sie einfach nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue angesehen und geschwiegen…

Das war also ganz und gar nicht die Reaktion gewesen, die sie erwartet hatte. Und somit fand sie sich gerade und aktuell alles andere, als in Vorfreude schwelgend wieder. Wer wusste, was sie hier erwarten würde? Was oder wen würde sie später am Abend zu sehen bekommen?

Malfoy mit seiner Möchtegernfreundin vielleicht? Oder der hier amtierenden Flamme?

Mit einem Seufzen sah sie zu Boden. Hatte sie sich wirklich schon so sehr in dieser Sache verrannt?

-v-

Hermione lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen der breiten Holzbalken und starrte hinaus auf´s Meer, welches einige Meter von der Terrasse, auf der sie sich gerade befand, scheinbar aufgebracht und doch irgendwie gemächlich ans Land schäumte.

Mit einem Seufzen zupfte sie an ihrem leicht klammen Shirt herum, welches sich bereits dezent so anfühlte, als wäre sie mit diesem in der schlafenden Brandung schwimmen gegangen.

Hinter ihr ertönte das mittlerweile gewohnte Kreischen einer Frau, dann das Lachen eines jungen Mannes. Wahrscheinlich sogar der, der sie vor rund einer Viertelstunde gut gelaunt um den Bowletisch gescheucht hatte.

Diese Party war eine Farce…

Die Location war traumhaft, die Getränke und das Essen fantastisch und die meisten der Anwesenden, waren ganz eindeutig von Rang und Namen. Doch all das konnte Mione nicht darüber hinwegsehen lassen, was sich hinter dieser kleinen Feier verbarg. Nämlich ein typisches Besäufnis, bei dem die Frauen später durchnässt und wenn möglich zerzaust in irgendeiner Ecke enden sollten. Natürlich mit männlicher Begleitung.

„Nein, nein, nein", quietschte eine blonde Schönheit ausgelassen lachend und sprang vor Mione um den Pfeiler herum. Ihr weißes Shirt war klatschnass und entblößte ihre Brüste komplett. Ihre schwarzen Hotpants fügten sich der Nässe zwar nicht, aber das an ihren nackten Beinen hinab laufende Wasser, machte das ganz sicher wett.

„Oh doch", ertönte es neben dem Lockenschopf und sie zuckte erschrocken etwas zusammen. Doch der Bursche neben ihr bedachte sie keines Blickes, sondern stürzte sich direkt wieder auf die Blonde, die lachend zurückwich, als sie ein weiterer Wasserschwall traf.

Erleichtert blieb Mione zurück, presste sich noch fester gegen den Pfeiler. Sie wusste nicht wirklich warum. Ob es daran lag, dass sie weiteren _Attacken_ auswich, oder weil sie sich vor Malfoy versteckte. Malfoy, der sie bereits seit Stunden nicht beachtete und sich stattdessen mit zwei hübschen und spärlich bekleideten Französinnen vergnügte, die einander glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen.

Gut, _vergnügte_ war wahrscheinlich das falsche Wort. Denn im Grunde hatte sie ihn bisher nicht mit den Mädchen in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke oder an den Strand verschwinden sehen; wie es viele der anderen Anwesenden von Zeit zu Zeit taten. Doch wahrscheinlich war das auch nicht wirklich sein Stil.

Fakt war jedoch, dass diese elenden Püppchen wie Kletten an ihm klebten, seit er vor rund zwei Stunden aufgetaucht war. Und zwar klebten sie so sehr an ihm, dass sogar Grey eine mehr als nur missmutige Schnute zog.

„Hab ich dich."

Mione zuckte entsetzt zusammen und wirbelte nach rechts. Kein Geringerer als das Geburtstagskind selber grinste sie siegessicher an. Der alberne Cowboyhut aus Stroh, den alle männlichen Gäste tragen durften oder auch mussten fiel ihm dabei kläglich tief in die Stirn. Das ebenfalls nur an die Männer verteilte Muggel-Wassergewehr, wahrscheinlich eine Supersoaker, lag dabei lässig in seinen kräftigen Armen.

„Ich bin schon nass", wisperte sie und zwang sich dabei möglichst entschuldigend zu lächeln.

Er ließ die überdimensionale Wasserpistole sinken und trat etwas näher an sie heran. „Noch nicht nass genug", flüsterte er dann grinsend.

Mione schüttelte den Kopf, wich etwas zurück; und gab dabei ihre schützende Position hinter dem Balken auf. Sofort traf es sie nasskalt im Rücken. Schreiend wirbelte sie herum, blickte in zwei amüsierte, grüne Augen.

„Verpiss dich, Randy", brüllte Alain neben ihr und sie blickte überrascht zurück. „Das hier ist mein Revier."

Der Besitzer der grünen Augen blickte einen Moment wenig erfreut drein, heftete sich jedoch schließlich an die nächste Partybesucherin.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte der Lockenschopf ihr Gegenüber an. „Dein Revier", hakte sie dann vorsichtig und so wenig herablassend wie möglich, nach. Schließlich wollte sie den Star des Abends nicht verärgern.

Denn mehr als einmal durfte sie heute Zeugin sein, was passierte, wen man ihn verärgerte. Dann flog man achtkantig aus dem streng zusammengesuchten Kreis der Erwünschten. Und so sehr sie sich hier auch fehl am Platz vorkam, wollte sie Daria nicht allein zurücklassen.

„Ja", gab er schmunzelnd zurück und hob das Wassergewehr, benetzte sie mit einem Schwall aus nächster Nähe.

„Hey", fluchte sie und wich etwas zurück.

„So eine Schande aber auch, dass du rot trägst", flüsterte er und feuerte eine weitere Ladung auf sie ab.

Oh ja. Mione war heilfroh, dass sie heute ein rotes Spaghettiträgertop und einen braunen Rock trug. Und dennoch malte sich ihr, unter dem Top unbekleideter, Oberkörper mittlerweile viel zu deutlich ab.

„Hätte ich von deinem Partygag gewusst, hätte ich mich sicher anders gekleidet", knurrte sie, drückte den Rücken durch und zupfte das nasse Top wieder etwas von ihrer Haut.

Natürlich lagen Alain Augen dabei hungrig auf ihr. „Das wusste keiner", sagte er dann schmunzelnd und blickte ihr herausfordernd in die Augen. „Aber, hätte ich gewusst, dass du dich dann extra für mich in weiße Schale wirfst, hätte ich dich eingeweiht, Schönste."

Mione schnappte nach Luft. „Ganz sicher nicht", flüsterte sie dann.

„Mione?", hörte sie Daria schließlich hinter sich japsen. Und erst als sie sich langsam zu ihrer besten Freundin umdrehte, die nun die versprochenen Drinks in den zitternden Händen hielt, wurde ihr bewusst wie nah Alain ihr war. Sie konnte seinen Atem regelrecht auf ihrer nassen Haut spüren.

„Daria", gab der Lockenschopf schwach zurück. Und ein „Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht", wollte sie hinzufügen. Doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass Daria ihren Angebeteten heute mehrmals hatte dabei beobachten müssen, wie er jede andere schamlos anbaggerte – nur sie nicht – war das wohl reichlich überflüssig.

Daria trat einen Schritt auf sie und Alain zu, reichte ihrer vollkommen überrumpelten Freundin die beiden Gläser und funkelte den Lockenschopf verletzt an. „Hast du immer noch nicht genug?", fragte sie dann leise.

Mione runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Das weißt du genau", gab die Schwarzhaarige bitter zurück und in ihren Augen lag so etwas wie Wissen. Sie brauchte Malfoy gar nicht direkt ansehen, der sich der Szene nun mit einigen anderen Anwesenden genähert hatte, um Mione dies wissen zu lassen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du es weißt", gab der Lockenschopf zurück, klammerte sich dabei wie eine Ertrinkende an die beiden Gläser.

„Das spielt gerade auch nicht die geringste Rolle", zischte Daria schneidend, warf Alain über Miones nasse Schulter einen Blick zu.

„Komm runter, Süße. Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit, aber jetzt will ich eine schöne Zeit mit deiner Freundin haben", warf die Torfnase hinter ihr dreist und kalt zurück.

Darias Miene versteinerte und eine Sekunde sah sie Mione matt an.

„Sag mal-", begann diese erbost, doch Alain fiel ihr erneut ins Wort.

„Immerhin hat sie die älteren Vorrechte. Und wir haben verdammt viel nachzuholen", entgegnete Alain grinsend und wandte sich dann an den entsetzten Lockenschopf. „Nicht wahr, Schönste?"

Daria zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hat sie dir das etwa nicht erzählt. Wir zwei in der Neujahrsnacht?"

Mione zog schneidend die Luft ein, wollte antworten, doch die schallende Ohrfeige, die sie traf, brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Du Miststück", fluchte die Schwarzhaarige und wirbelte augenblicklich herum.

„Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr", schnappte Mione erst wütend in Alains Richtung, eilte dann aber hektisch Daria hinterher. „Lass mich erklären."

Doch Daria war nicht zu stoppen. „Ich glaube, ich will es gerade nicht hören. Also spar dir das."

„Süße, jetzt verschwende doch mit der nicht deine Zeit." Alain hielt sie plötzlich und grob am Arm zurück.

Und Mione wirbelte wütend herum, kippte ihm fauchend einen der Drinks ins Gesicht. „Du bist so ein Arschloch."

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist", fuhr er sie an, kam wieder etwas näher. Doch dieses Mal alles andere als körperliche Nähe suchend. Er war ganz eindeutig wütend und somit hatte diese Geste zugegeben doch etwas Beängstigendes.

„Hey", ertönte es neben ihnen und Mione sah überrascht auf. „Komm wieder runter."

„Verpiss dich, Draco. Die Schlampe hat mir den Abend versaut", giftete Alain zurück und riss sich vom Blonden los, der sich mehr als nur überraschenderweise zwischen sie geschoben hatte.

Malfoy lachte vor ihr gehässig auf; eben nur so wie er es konnte. Alain war darüber sichtlich wenig glücklich. „Den hast du dir selber versaut. Ich meine: Sich an die Freundin des letzten Betthäschens ranzumachen. Das ist echt… sorglos? Vielleicht sogar arm…"

„Sagt mir der, der sich Zwillinge klar macht", spie der Bullige gehässig zurück.

Der Blonde verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Mione konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die beiden angesprochenen Frauen stillschweigend einen kurzen Moment zu mustern.

„Im Grunde versuchen die beiden mich klarzumachen", gab der Blonde zurück und die Zwillinge kicherten leise. „Allerdings kläglich, erbärmlich und ziemlich erfolglos", fügte er absolut überheblich hinzu. Beiden Mädchen entgleisten augenblicklich die Gesichtszüge. Die etwas kleinere ließ sogar sichtlich entsetzt die Wasserpistole sinken, die sie in den Hände hielt. Wahrscheinlich Malfoys, denn er hatte als einer der wenigen Männer keine.

Ein Schwall schoss auf sie zu, doch traf nicht wie erwartet sie, sondern den Blonden voll in der Körpermitte. Sie hörte einige der weiblichen Beteiligten lauthals aufatmen, denn neben einem schwarzen Shirt trug der Blonde eine beigefarbene Stoffhose. Allerdings blieb der Stoff blickdicht.

„Hast du sie noch alle?", fauchte Malfoy nach dem ersten, sichtlichen Schockmoment.

Alain lachte gehässig auf, pumpte die Wasserpistole nach. „Ich dachte du eingebildeter Dreckskerl brauchst mal ne Abkühlung." Die in ihrem Stolz verletzten Zwillinge kicherten zustimmend.

„Der Einzige, der hier ne Abkühlung braucht bist du, Alain." Mione blickte überrascht rüber zu Grey, die sich von der starrenden Menge gelöst hatte.

„Halte dich da raus, Blair", gab Malfoy so hart zurück, dass die kleine Brünette zusammen zuckte.

„Ganz der Gentleman, den wir kennen", lachte Alain gehässig und richtete das Wassergewehr erneut auf den _unbewaffneten_ Blonden. Dieses Mal traf er ihn eindeutig und absichtlich mitten im Gesicht.

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle", fauchte der Lockenschopf und zog den Blonden aus der Schusslinie. „Er könnte dabei ein Auge verlieren."

Der Bullige ließ das Wassergewehr sinken. „Wie gut, dass er zwei hat."

Malfoys Miene verfinsterte sich. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sein Gesicht zu trocknen. Mione hoffte inständig, dass er nirgendwo seinen Zauberstab bei sich trug; was jedoch beim ehemaligen Slytherin sehr unwahrscheinlich war.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte sie schließlich und umfasste sanft aber bestimmt seine Oberarme.

Der Blonde sah sie einen Moment undeutbar an.

„Er ist auf Streit aus. Das haben wir nicht nötig", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass der Bullige erneut zum Schuss ansetzte. Doch einige der Männer, unter ihnen der große Dunkelhäutige, den sie bereits vom Abend des Neujahrspiels kannte, gingen dazwischen.

„Ihr habt sie doch nicht alle", hörte sie den Bulligen fluchen, als die Männer ihm das Wassergewehr abnahmen.

„Genau! Verpisst euch", brüllte er schließlich und warf ein halbleeres Glas, welches er einem der umstehenden Mädchen entwendet hatte, nach ihnen. Jedoch verfehlte er sie um einige Meter.

Neben ihr entspannte sich der Blonde wieder zusehends. Er bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem herablassenden Blick. „Lass uns gehen, Granger", sagte er dann, wandte sich um und zog sie am Unterarm langsam mit sich.

„Granger?", japste der Bullige gehässig hinter ihnen.

Mione schaute im Gehen über ihre eigene Schulter zurück.

„Die Granger? Was bist du tief gesunken, Draco", lachte Alain nun schrill.

Gemeinsam traten sie die Stufen zum Strand hinab. Einige der Gäste schienen ihnen zu folgen, doch auf halber Strecke wurde ihr erleichtert bewusst, dass sie nur ebenfalls die Party verlassen hatten. Von Daria fehlte jedoch nach wie vor jede Spur.

„Was meinte er?", fragte sie leise, als sie allein am Strand entlang schlenderten.

Er sah sie durch die Dunkelheit an. Wahrscheinlich überrascht, vielleicht auch ertappt. Sie wusste es nicht wirklich, da sie ihn dazu zu schlecht erkennen konnte.

Malfoy blieb stehen, ließ sich neben ihren Füssen im Sand nieder und starrte hinaus aufs Meer. Mione tat es ihm gleich, zog ihre Beine an sich und ließ etwas Sand durch ihre Finger rieseln.

Der Geruch der salzigen See war berauschend… Und seine Nähe und der Duft seines Aftershaves, schienen das alles nur noch intensiver wirken zu lassen…

Wie oft hatte sie so etwas mit Ron machen wollen?

Einen Strand Spaziergang… Eine Reise in die Sonne…

Es war absurd, dass sie nun hier mit Malfoy hockte... Weit nach dem Sonnenuntergang, aber immerhin…

„Was wohl?"

Sie sah auf, versuchte seine Züge in der Dunkelheit auszumachen. Vergeblich. Einen Moment überlegte sie ihren Zauberstab aus der verzauberten Rocktasche zu ziehen und Licht zu machen. Doch irgendwie erschien es ihr unpassend und störend.

„Das Übliche?", murmelte sie also in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Scheinbar ein Nicken und er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Das Rauschen der Wellen schien sie zu benebeln.

„Jemanden, der einem immer den Rang abläuft, vergisst man so schnell nicht", lachte er neben ihr.

Mione kicherte leise, ließ sich ebenfalls rücklings in den Sand fallen. Er schien neben ihr den Kopf zu drehen, denn es knirschte etwas. Doch sie starrte weiterhin in den Himmel.

Viel zu groß war die Angst, was sie tun würde, wenn sie ihn jetzt ansehen würde. Sie spürte wie nah sein Gesicht ihrem sein würde…

„Das ging mir ähnlich. Du warst nie besser als ich, aber immer verdammt gut…"

„Nicht gut genug", lachte er bitter und der Sand knirschte erneut. Er hatte sich abgewandt und es enttäuschte sie etwas.

„Ich habe dich immer heimlich bewundert… Nein… Beneidet… In Zaubertränke", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein und griff nach seiner Hand. Sie wusste nicht warum sie es tat, doch sie konnte sich selber nicht davon abhalten.

Malfoy ließ sie gewähren, atmete jedoch lautstark aus. „Ich habe dich in allen anderen Fächern beneidet", gab er dann leise zurück. So leise, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob sie es wirklich hören sollte.

Sie drückte seine Hand leicht, konnte sich ein amüsiertes und erhabenes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Das hat man dir angesehen."

Ein Grummeln und sie musste lauthals lachen. Der Drang sich nach ihm umzuwenden wurde bedenklich groß…

Und schließlich tat sie es… Ließ ihren Kopf zur Seite fallen und brachte den Sand unter sich etwas zum Knirschen.

Er sah stur und doch entspannt in den Himmel. „Was ist so lustig?", fragte er dann.

„Du…", antwortete sie, drehte sich komplett auf die Seite und rutschte etwas näher an ihn. Vorsichtig löste sie ihre Finger aus den seinen, legte ihre Hand sachte auf seinen klammen Bauch. „Du, wie du es weder zugibst, noch abstreitest."

Malfoy drehte ihr für einen Moment das Gesicht zu, schien sie stirnrunzelnd zu mustern. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich ein so offenes Buch war", wisperte er dann und wandte sich wieder dem Himmel zu.

Mione hatte den Kopf gehoben, doch viel zu langsam. Enttäuscht ließ sie sich wieder zurück fallen, bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust und begann seinen Bauch in kleinen Kreisen zu streicheln. „Das warst du auch nie."

Er antwortete nichts, starrte schweigend in dem Himmel, während sie die Wellen dabei beobachtete, wie sie immer wieder schäumend an Land rollten.

Unter seinem nassen Shirt konnte sie sein Herz schlagen hören und sein Arm kämpfte sich kraftvoll frei, wühlte sich unter ihrem Oberkörper in den Sand und umfasste sie an der Hüfte. Der Lockenschopf schloss die Augen, dachte ein letztes Mal darüber nach, wie absurd dieser Moment doch war.

Und plötzlich wurde der Drang ihn zu küssen unerträglich…

* * *

Vorschau:

Als sie komplett im Sand lag und er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf sie herabblickte, raufte sie sich wütend die Haare. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie vielleicht doch eine Spur zu ehrlich gewesen war.

„Du warst eifersüchtig auf Alain. Auf ihn, aber auch auf Zabini", gab sie schließlich zurück.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast nicht mit ihnen geschlafen", bemerkte er dann spitz. „Warum sollte ich also eifersüchtig sein?"

_

* * *

_

Heyhoe, da bin ich wieder… ;)

_Wie immer Danke an meine liebe Betalie India und an Fränzi und Mean für den kreativen Beistand. Und natürlich auch DANKE an alle Leser und Reviewer… Ich klinge langsam echt wie eine kaputte Schallplatte, oder? *lol* _

_Reviewtime:_

_Nessi.C.: Ja, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er das tun würde. *lach* Es freut mich übrigens, dass dir das Chap gefallen hat. Die Szene war nicht einfach, da ich sie realistisch und doch spannend gestallten wollte. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen…_

_Fränzi: Hihi… Das sagen sie Komischerweise alle. Was ist so schlimm an nem Draco mit Staubfetzen im Haar? *laut lach* Danke übrigens, für die liebe Werbung… *hihi*_

_Die-na: Du hättest es also gemocht. Vielleicht muss ich nen Gimmick schreiben, in dem er unters Bett steigt. *lach* Jip, meine Muse ist nicht nur fleißig, sie ist penetrant. *lach* Und ojee, das klingt ja alles ganz schlimm. Fühl dich übrigens dazu ermutigt, mir die Ohren vollzujaulen. Ich halte das schon aus. *knuddel* Ich hoffe übrigens, dass du deinen Urlaub/Tripp trotz allem in vollen Zügen genießen kannst/konntest. Und damit du dich noch mehr freust, wenn du wieder hier bist, werde ich mal fleißig posten. Die neue Story wird allerdings frühestens nächste/übernächste Woche an den Start gehen. Ich werde euch aber hier entsprechend auf dem Laufenden halten…_

_Ika: Das ist nen Deal und ich gebe mein Bestes… *hihi* Alle ist gut. Das würde ich wohl auch nehmen. Und ja. Die lieben Masken. Die gehören halt zu Malfoy, wie sein platinblondes Haar. ;)_

_Hattu: Ja, dazu kennst du mich wohl auch schon zu gut. Ich sag nur 6 Stunden NRW-Hamburg Brainstorming. Man, war dass ne Fahrt. *hihi* Ja, schwer wird es auf jeden Fall. Ich denke aber, sie werden es versuchen. Da kommt aber auch noch mal die eine oder andere Szene, die etwas näher darauf eingehen wird. ;) Und jaaaa… Headset einweihen… Ich muss echt mal wieder bei Skype on kommen. Schlimm…_

_DnA: Hihi… und wieder einer vom Anti-Malfoy-unter-dem-Bett-Fraktion… ;) Freut mich übrigens, dass die Harry/Mione Szene gut rüber gekommen ist. :)_


	38. Chapter 37

**37. **The life of a known stranger…

Ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust und ihr Blick lag starr auf der aufgewühlten nachtschwarzen See…

Ihr Innerstes tobte, schrie sie an, sich zu ihm zu drehen… Ihn zu berühren…

Miones Blick fiel auf das Bisschen nackte Haut, welches durch ihre Streicheleinheiten zwischen dem Bund seiner Hose und dem Saum seines Shirts entstanden war.

Ihn richtig zu berühren…

Sie atmete schneidend ein und aus, schloss einen Moment die Augen und versuchte gegen die Hitze und den Drang anzukämpfen.

Er war ihr zu lange nicht nah gewesen und sie wollte dem Drang nicht hier und jetzt nachgeben. Nicht an einem Ort, an dem sie wirklich fürchten musste die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Denn wahrscheinlich würde sie diese verlieren, wenn sie dem Drang jetzt nachgeben würde…

Vielleicht sollte sie ihn bitten zu gehen…

Gemeinsam natürlich…

Sicherlich wusste er einen Ort, an dem sie allein und ungestört sein konnten…

Doch sie brachte es nicht fertig, es auszusprechen…

Schamesröte flutete sie allein bei dem Gedanken daran…

„Ich habe mich gar nicht bedankt", flüsterte sie schließlich, ließ ihre Hand eine weitere Runde über seinen Bauch wandern. Sein Shirt war bereits wieder trocken und der Strand, auf dem sich eben noch einige der anderen Partygänger getummelt hatten, lag verlassen vor ihnen.

Er regte sich etwas unter ihr. Seine Hand, die lange unbewegt an ihrem Rücken gelegen hatte, begann mit einer ihrer Locken zu spielen. Sie spürte es nur durch den schwachen Zug an ihren Haaren, den dies verursachte. Mione schloss die Augen, inhalierte seinen Duft, der sich mit dem salzigen Aroma des Meeres mischte.

„Wofür?", fragte er schließlich. Er klang entsetzlich weit weg, was wohl daran lag, dass er flüsterte.

Mione richtete sich auf um ihn anzusehen, drehte sich halb auf den Bauch und versuchte ihm dabei nicht den Arm schmerzhaft abzuklemmen. Trotzdem fluchte er unter ihrer Bewegung leise auf und zog seinen Arm mit funkelnden Augen unter ihr hervor.

„Entschuldige", murmelte sie und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich abwandte und gänzlich aufrichtete. Innerlich enttäuscht tat sie es ihm gleich.

Ihre innere Stimme schien sie wütend zu verfluchen.

Sie hatte Abstand zwischen sich und ihn gebracht. Dabei hatte sie ihn küssen wollen…

Malfoy streckte neben ihr die Beine aus, stützte sich im Sand ab und blickte hinaus auf´s Meer. „Also… Wofür genau?", fragte er dann.

Sie zog die Beine an, erzeugte ein schwaches Knirschen des Sandes unter ihren nackten Füßen. `Für alles`, flüsterte ein Teil in ihr und einen Moment überkam sie ein undeutbares Gefühl. Es verwirrte sie, aber wahrscheinlich wäre sie ohne ihn jetzt nicht hier.

Sie musste über sich selber schmunzeln.

Nein, wäre sie ganz sicher nicht…

Doch auch wenn man es auf die gesamte Situation bezog, wäre sie wahrscheinlich unter anderen Umständen nicht an diesem Punkt und Abschnitt eines neuen Lebens angelangt, welches da scheinbar gerade vor ihr lag.

Er sah sie durch die Dunkelheit fragend und erwartungsvoll an. Jedenfalls soweit sie es deuten konnte.

„Für gerade", sagte sie also. „Du bist eben doch ein Gentleman."

„Bin ich nicht."

„Dann bist du eifersüchtig?", flüsterte sie und sah ihn an. Erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihr bereits bei der Neujahrsparty zur Hilfe gekommen war. Und wie es geendet hatte…

Und zum ersten Mal, war sie froh darüber…

„Eifersüchtig? Granger, er war kurz davor dir mit dieser albernen Wasserspritze eine überzuziehen."

Mione runzelte die Stirn. „Na… Aber, davor", fügte sie dann hinzu und starrte mit schmalen Lippen hinaus auf die See.

Er lachte herablassend auf. „Ich denke, Daria war heute die einzige, die wirklich eifersüchtig war. Und du…"

„Ich?", fragte sie spitz.

Der Blonde nickte. „Auf Celeste und Celine."

„Das sind deine Zwillinge, richtig?", knurrte sie bitter.

Er ignorierte es. „Und du bist eifersüchtig auf Blair und Naomi."

„Weil du mit ihnen schläfst, du Spinner", knurrte sie und ließ sich wütend zurück fallen.

Als sie komplett im Sand lag und er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf sie herabblickte, raufte sie sich wütend die Haare. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie vielleicht doch eine Spur zu ehrlich gewesen war.

„Du warst eifersüchtig auf Alain. Auf ihn, aber auch auf Zabini", gab sie schließlich zurück.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast nicht mit ihnen geschlafen", bemerkte er dann spitz. „Warum sollte ich also eifersüchtig sein?"

„Malfoy", knurrte sie, richtete sich auf…

Oder eher, sie hatte es vor. Denn noch auf halber Strecke wurde sie durch ihn zurück in den Sand gepresst. „Ich habe nicht mit den Zwillingen geschlafen", wisperte er ganz nah an ihrem Gesicht.

„Heute nicht", flüsterte sie schroff.

Seine Lippen streiften sanft die ihren und sie spürte, dass er grinste. Schwach aber merklich. Währenddessen schlich sich seine Hand ihren nackten Schenkel hinauf.

Mione legte ihre Hände um seine Hüften, zog ihn etwas näher an sich. Beinahe fahrig ließ sie sie schließlich unter die Rückseite seines Shirts wandern und strich zaghaft über seinen Rücken. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal-" Sie stockte, schluckte hart.

Es war absurd es zu fragen…

Vor allem, da sie die Antwort nicht hören wollte…

Was war bloß los mit ihr?

Mit einem Seufzen wandte sie ihr Gesicht ab, ließ ihre Hände bewegungslos unter seinem Shirt ruhen.

Doch seine Hand stockte ebenfalls. Viel mehr noch; sie ließ von ihrem Schenkel ab. Dann stützte er sich neben ihr im Sand ab und richtete sich auf. Obwohl es nun stockdunkel war, nahm sie wahr, wie durchdringend er sie mustern musste.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", flüsterte er.

Mione zog ihre Hände unter seinem Shirt hervor und schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht…", flüsterte sie dann und strich sich einige Haare von der Stirn.

Etwas Sand rieselte durch ihr Gesicht, während er sie schweigend ansah. Beinahe liebevoll kroch er hoch zu ihrem Wangenknochen-

Hermione schrie auf, schlug sich mitten ins Gesicht. Gerade rechtzeitig, um das erste lange Spinnenbein in ihrem Blickfeld zu erhaschen. Dabei rammte sie dem Blonden hart das Bein in die Körpermitte. Doch es war ihr gerade vollkommen egal…

Kreischend kroch sie unter dem Blonden hervor, sprang auf die Beine und schlug einige Male hektisch gegen die verschiedensten Stellen ihres halbnackten Körpers.

Im Grunde hatte sie kein wirkliches Problem mit Krabbelviechern und sonstigem Ungeziefer. Jedoch bezog sich das auf Situationen, in denen diese nicht über ihre nackte Haut krochen.

Sie sprang noch einige Male auf der Stelle umher und blickte dann zum Blonden auf. Malfoy stand stillschweigend wenige Meter neben ihr. Anhand seiner Silhouette konnte sie erkennen, dass er einen Arm in die Hüfte gestemmt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie entschuldigend und schüttelte sich ein letztes Mal.

„Sie ist in deinen Ausschnitt gefallen", säuselte er.

Mione zuckte heftig zusammen, zog das Shirt am Ausschnitt auf und fasste sich quietschend hinein. „Wirklich", entwischte es ihr dabei schrill.

Wie von Sinnen suchte sie in ihrer Kleidung, griff sogar testweise von unten unter das Shirt. Doch sie fand nichts…

Überrascht wich sie zurück, als der Blonde den Moment ihrer Unachtsamkeit nutzte und den Abstand zwischen ihnen schloss. Blitzschnell umfasste er sie an Rücken und Kniekehlen und hievte sie hoch; nur um sie mit kräftigem Schwung in die aufbrausenden Fluten dicht neben ihnen zu befördern.

Und das alles ging so schnell, dass sie noch nicht einmal dazu kam ihr Shirt wieder loszulassen.

Als sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ins salzige Nass untertauchte, schluckte sie etwas Wasser. Dann richtete sie sich blitzschnell wieder auf. Dabei tropfte der nasse, schlammige Sand in dem sie gelandet war, von Rücken und Hinterteil ins Wasser.

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?", fluchte sie leise.

Er stand neben ihr bis zu den Knien im Wasser und grinste sie amüsiert an. „Ich denke, die Abkühlung konntest du gebrauchen."

„Findest du das lustig?", knurrte sie und stampfte triefend an ihm vorbei an Land.

Er folgte ihr. „Ja… Finde ich."

„Du bist so ein-", fauchte sie und wirbelte blitzschnell zu ihm herum. So schnell, dass sie im Sand ins Schwanken geriet.

Doch er fing sie ab und zog sie grob an sich. Einen Moment überraschte und überrumpelte sie das plötzliche Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren. Doch dann entspannte sie sich, atmete schwerfällig in den Kuss und presste sich an ihn.

Dabei legten sich ihre Hände um seinen Hals, vergruben sich in seinen zurück gestylten und doch durch den Wind wirren Haaren. Keuchend legte sie den Kopf schief, taumelte etwas nach vorne und schubste ihn mit ihrem Körpergewicht mit sich.

„Granger", flüsterte er strafend gegen ihre Lippen, als er sie beide wieder abgefangen und vor einem Sturz bewahrt hatte. Doch sie setzte grinsend zum zweiten Versuch an. Die erste Hitzewelle schoss mehr als deutlich durch ihren aufgewühlten Körper.

„Malfoy", hauchte sie und saugte spielerisch an seiner Unterlippe, stemmte sich dann erneut hart im Sand ab und wieder gerieten sie ins Taumeln.

Er löste sich von ihr. „Was soll das?", knurrte er.

Sie leckte sich hitzig über die Lippen, zog ihn am Hosenbund wieder an sich. „Ich will dich unter mir haben." Dann verschloss sie ihm wieder die Lippen, presste sich fordernd an ihn und begann zaghaft an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern.

Einen Moment zögerte er, ließ sie einfach gewähren. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste zurück. Öffnete die Lippen und keuchte leicht gegen ihre. Seine Hand kämpfte sich dabei den Weg zwischen ihnen vor, legte sich um ihre linke Brust und begann sie leicht zu kneten. Dabei reizte er ihre Brustwarze von Zeit zu Zeit mit dem Daumen durch den nassen Stoff.

Mione stöhnte leise auf, umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und presste ihre geöffneten Lippen hart auf seine. Er ließ sie erneut gewähren. Auch als sie ihm bestimmt die Zunge in den Mund drängte und die seine zum Spiel aufforderte.

Die Hitze und Härte, die sich zwischen ihnen breit- und bemerkbar machte, verriet ihn. Nahm ihm seine Maske. Und es bescherte ihr nicht nur verräterische Hitzewellen, sondern auch ein berauschendes Gefühl der Kontrolle…

Grinsend schob sie ihre Hand zwischen sich und seine Beine und massierte seinen Schoss. Er keuchte in ihren Kuss, drängte sich so heftig gegen sie, dass sie beinahe zu Boden gingen.

„Langsam", flüsterte sie atemlos und amüsiert, nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte.

Er sagte nichts. Doch der Klang seiner Atmung und ihr Gefühl sagten ihr, dass er sie gerade wütend anfunkelte.

Mione umfasste seinen Nacken, massierte diesen leicht und ähnlich, wie sie gerade seine Körpermitte massiert hatte. Mit einem weiteren Grinsen bemerkte sie, wie er sich neben ihr verkrampfte.

„Lass uns in die Düne dahinten gehen." Sie umfasste seine Hand und zog ihn langsam mit sich. Die Hitze nahm ihr eindeutig den Verstand. „Ich bin allerdings oben", flötete sie herausfordernd und belustigt in seine Richtung.

„Glaub nicht, dass du mich damit beeindrucken kannst", gab er überraschend bissig zurück.

Sie hielt inne, leckte sich herausfordernd über die Lippen und bedachte ihn mit einem lasziven Grinsen; was er wenn sie Glück hatte spüren würde. „Oh doch, das glaube ich…"

Er funkelte sie durch die Dunkelheit hindurch an. Dabei lag seine Hand immer noch in ihrer. Sie starrte zurück und der Druck um ihre Hand verstärkte sich…

„Nana, was treibt ihr zwei denn da?", durchriss eine Männerstimme die Stille.

Mione wirbelte hektisch herum, als sie der schwache Lichtschein eines Lumos-Zaubers traf. Nein, eigentlich waren es zwei Zauberstäbe, die langsam aber sicher auf sie zukamen.

„Lumos", ertönte es nun auch dicht neben ihr von Malfoy und zögernd tat sie es ihm gleich; nachdem sie ihre Kleidung blitzschnell getrocknet hatte.

„Wer zur Hölle-", warf der Blonde dem nahenden Tumult entgegen, doch er stockte und entspannte sich mitten im Satz.

„Stören wir?", ertönte eine amüsierte Frauenstimme.

Hermione schluckte und errötete unter dieser Frage verräterisch.

„Nicht im Geringsten", gab der Blonde zurück und trat einige Schritte auf die drei Personen zu, die jetzt in sichtbarer Nähe waren.

Es handelte sich um den großen Dunkelhäutigen, namens Barry White und zwei mehr oder weniger Unbekannte. Die junge, dunkelhaarige und auch dunkelhäutige Schönheit hatte sie vorhin auf der Party bereits gesehen. Und soweit sie die Lage einschätzen konnte, gehörte sie zu White.

Den zweiten Mann, einen kleinen Südländer, kannte sie ebenfalls vom Sehen. Doch viel bekannter war ihr seine Stimme vorgekommen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch gerade im Schnellformat den Kopf zermarterte, wollte ihr nicht einfallen woher.

Starr und stillschweigend sah sie die drei an, die nun ebenfalls stumm vor ihnen zum Stehen gekommen waren.

„Ihr solltet achtsam sein. De Pries reißt dir den Kopf ab, wenn ihr erwischt werdet", kicherte die Frau.

Mione errötete noch stärker, als sie es eh schon war. Doch sie fühlte sich nicht sicher genug, um irgendetwas zurück zu geben.

„Da war nichts", kam ihr Malfoy schließlich eh zuvor.

Die Frau gesellte sich grinsend neben den Blonden und legte ihm sanft den Arm um die Hüfte. Doch der blickte nun emotionslos in die Runde. Und zwar so gleichgültig, dass es sie wütend machte.

„Ist Alains scheiß Party endlich zu Ende?", fragte er dann.

„Sie war bereits zu Ende, als du sie verlassen hast", flüsterte der Südländer amüsiert und die Dunkelhaarige lachte.

„Sie war noch nicht einmal in Gange, als ich noch da war", gab der Blonde schnippisch zurück.

Die Frau lachte erneut und Mione scharrte etwas unbehaglich mit dem Fuß. Sie kam sich gerade extrem fehl am Platz vor.

Schweigen trat ein. Die Frau starrte zu Boden und die beiden Männer tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus.

„Draco", flüsterte die Frau schließlich.

Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Was?"

„Willst du uns deine Begleitung nicht vorstellen?", flüsterte die kleine Dunkelhaarige extrem leise, was die Männer zum Lachen und Malfoy zum Husten brachte.

„Ihr kennt sie doch schon", fauchte er schließlich.

„Draco", tadelte die junge Frau erneut.

„Drei Drinks für die Manierenkasse", lachte der Südländer und zwinkerte Mione zu.

Sie lächelte etwas überrumpelt zurück, was sicherlich in einem rundum dämlichen Versuch endete.

„Granger, dass sind Natalie, Barry und Josh… Leute, das ist Granger…", stellte er sie mit einem genervten Augenrollen vor.

„Granger?", fragte die Frau namens Natalie amüsiert und ganz offensichtlich war diese Frage nur an den Blonden gerichtet.

„Hermione", verbesserte der Lockenschopf jedoch trotzdem vorsichtig.

„Ja…", sagte Malfoy zeitgleich.

Die Blicke der anderen bedachten sie einen Moment teilweise amüsiert und teilweise undeutbar und neugierig. Der Südländer namens Josh grinste breit.

„Interessant", sagte er dann an Malfoy gewandt, packte diesen am Unterarm und zog ihn mit sich. Der Dunkelhäutige folgte den beiden Männern, was sie mit der Frau zurückbleiben ließ.

„Wir wollten noch einen Abstecher ins _Fries_ machen. Begleitest du uns?"

Mione blickte Natalie überrascht an. „Ich weiß nicht recht…", gab sie dann zurück.

„Was? Ob es ihm recht ist?", fragte die Dunkelhaarige mit einem Zwinkern.

Sie erwiderte mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

„Ich bin sicher, das ist es ihm", flüsterte Natalie immer noch grinsend, hakte sich ungefragt beim verwirrten Lockenschopf ein und zog sie mit sich davon…

-v-

„Also sagten wir ihm, er müsse dieses Konzept noch einmal überdenken", erklärte Barry White gerade in ruhigem Ton, „was ihn wieder dazu brachte, es mir dir besprechen zu wollen."

Der Blonde ließ sich am linken Tischrand nieder und sah sein Gegenüber einen Moment schweigend an. „Ich habe sein Konzept schon gefühlte tausendmal mit ihm besprochen. Im Prinzip habe ich es mindestens tausendmal überarbeitet", sagte er dann genervt.

„Und wo ist sein Problem?", warf Josh Chandler, ein amerikanischer Spielekommentator, was erklärte, woher sie seine Stimme kannte, ein.

Malfoy seufzte genervt, zuckte mit den Schultern. Chandler setzte sich neben Malfoy ans Tischende. White ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Tischseite nieder. Hermione setzte sich zögernd auf den Platz neben den Blonden und saß somit Natalie Harper gegenüber; die wiederum neben White hockte.

„Er taugt einfach nichts", antwortete dieser gerade und zog eine der Speisekarten heran.

Das _Fries_ war ein modernes und strandnahes Bar-Restaurant. Die Tische und Stühle waren aus unbehandeltem Holz, die Kellnerinnen trugen knappe Shorts und Shirts und sowohl die Gäste als auch Besitzer, schienen allesamt Muggel zu sein.

„Wozu habt ihr ihn dann eingestellt. Er soll Draco doch entlasten und nicht zusätzlich belasten?", fragte Natalie gerade munter in die Runde und riss Miones Blick von einer der spärlich bekleideten Kellnerrinnen.

Der Blonde nickte der jungen Frau zustimmend zu. „Wahre Worte, Nate."

„Was darf ich ihnen bringen?", unterbrach sie das junge, halbnackte Mädchen; wobei sie den Blonden Miones Ansicht nach unverschämt musterte.

Sie musste sich ein genervtes Seufzen verkneifen. Konnten noch nicht einmal die Muggel dieses ewige Anschmachten unterlassen?

Beiläufig und so unauffällig wie möglich, legte sie ihre Hand auf Malfoys blassen und nackten Unterarm. Der Blonde sah einen Moment irritiert zu ihr rüber, ließ sie aber gewähren. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie extrem interessiert in die Karte schaute, die Barry White ihm gerade zugeschoben hatte.

„Wir haben uns noch nicht entschieden", sagte Natalie und die Kellnerin zog erst einmal wieder von dannen.

Mit einem Räuspern ließ der Lockenschopf wieder vom Blonden ab; und als sie aufsah, traf ihr Blick Natalies. Diese grinste sie unverschämt und wissend an. Jedoch alles andere als gehässig oder belustigt. Vielmehr warm und amüsiert.

Dennoch errötete Mione, versuchte unauffällig in eine andere Richtung zu sehen.

Himmel, sie hatte gerade tatsächlich und mehr als nur erbärmlich offensichtlich _ihr Revier_ _markiert_…

„Ihr wollt wirklich mitten in der Nacht etwas essen?", stöhnte der Blonde schließlich neben ihr und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl zurück fallen. Sein Blick lag für einen Moment an der aus Bastenmatten geflochtenen Decke…

„Ich habe den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen", warf Chandler ein und zog sich die Karte heran. „Das wäre nicht das erste Mal. Jetzt spiel hier nicht den Coolen."

Mione musste schmunzeln und Malfoy richtete sich so heftig wieder auf, dass sein Stuhl kippelte. „Den Coolen spielen?", warf er mit hochgezogener Braue ein. „Ich bin immer cool", fügte er dann sarkastisch hinzu.

„Ja… Bis auf das eine Mal, wo du unser ganzes Badezimmer voll gekotzt hast", flüsterte Natalie amüsiert. Ihr Blick war dabei fest in der Karte versunken, die vor ihr lag.

„Oder…", Chandler lachte, richtete sich auf. „Erinnert ihr euch an letztes Jahr? Wo wir ihn halbnackt in dieser schmutzigen Gasse aufgegabelt haben, weil er diese großen Typen bis aufs Blut gereizt hatte?"

Malfoy schnaubte neben ihr wütend auf. Seine Miene war blank, seine Wangen leicht gerötet. „Vielen Dank für nichts, ihr miesen Arschlöcher."

„Draco", kicherte Natalie und klammerte sich an den starken Arm ihres Freundes.

„Sag dass du verdammt froh warst uns zu sehen?", flötete Chandler amüsiert.

„Du kannst mich mal", knurrte der Blonde leise.

„Also, mindestens eine Geschichte habe ich noch… Eine, die Miss Granger sicherlich brennend interessieren würde", murmelte der Südländer breit grinsend und Malfoy verkrampfte sich neben ihr.

„Josh", hauchte Natalie, doch sich konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Also, für mich einen Beach-Burger", sagte Chandler und schob dem Blonden wieder die Karte zu. Dieser zog sie mit strafender Miene an sich.

„Ich auch", sagte die junge Frau gegenüber nickend und schob ihrem Nebenmann und ganz offensichtlich auch festem Freund, die Karte zu.

White zuckte bloß unsicher mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme dasselbe wie immer…"

„Ach… Dann nehme ich die überbackenen Nachos…", fauchte Malfoy als würde er gerade jemanden beleidigen und schob die Karte so grob und heftig zu ihr rüber, dass sie vom Tisch rutschte und ihr auf den Schoss fiel.

„So viel Fett?", flüsterte der Südländer amüsiert.

„Ich setze eh nicht an", gab Malfoy herausfordernd zurück. „Wenigstens eine gute Sache, die ich von meinen nichtsnutzigen Eltern geerbt habe."

„Neben deiner Selbstüberschätzung und Selbstverliebtheit", warf Barry White grinsend und herausfordernd ein.

Natalie begann schallend zu lachen. Sie lachte so sehr, dass ihre Schultern zuckten; und auch Chandler hielt es einen Moment kaum mehr auf seinem Stuhl. Mione musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht mit einzustimmen. Es gelang ihr nur teilweise…

Malfoy blickte von der Karte auf, doch zu ihrer Überraschung lag ein schwaches Grinsen auf seinen feingeschwungenen Lippen.

„Josh, warum gehst du nicht rüber zum Tresen und erzählst der kleinen Blonden, dass du Frauenohren im Eimer sammelst", wisperte Malfoy schneidend und der Angesprochene verstummte errötend.

„Da war ich sturzbetrunken", fauchte er, „und das war ein Versehen."

Malfoy lachte herausfordernd. „Ja… Genauso wie die Sache mit den Höschen?"

Der Südländer verstummte komplett, hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Dann wandte sich der Blonde an seinen dunkelhäutigen Freund. Er sagte nichts, doch sein Blick sprach Bände. White imitierte die Frieden suchende Geste sofort, jedoch grinsend.

Mit einem leisen, zufriedenen Lachen widmete sich der Blonde also wieder der Karte. Jedoch zeigte er seinen Freunden dabei dreist und vollkommen beiläufig den Mittelfinger. Natalie umfasste diesen und blickte ihn herausfordernd an, als er aufsah.

„Was sagte ich, mache ich beim nächsten Mal damit?", fragte sie augenzwinkernd.

„Mir Manieren beibringen", antwortete Malfoy.

„Und wie?"

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung entzog er ihr seine Hand. Sie lehnte sich kichernd wieder im Stuhl zurück, presste sich an Barry und drückte ihm schließlich einen Kuss auf.

Malfoy und Chandler wendeten die Blicke augenrollend ab und dann auf Mione; was die Turteltäubchen ebenfalls dazu brachte, sie anzusehen. Damit starrten sie alle erwartungsvoll an. Mione hob die Karte zurück auf den Tisch und schob sie von sich.

„Ich nehme nichts", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Dummerweise trug eine der halbnackten Bedienungen gerade ein Tablett mit Fritten und Burgern vorbei, was ihren Magen lauthals knurren ließ. Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie auf Alains alberner Party nur sowenig gegessen hatte.

Denn Daria war nicht nur klanglos verschwunden, sondern dummerweise auch mit jeglichem Hinweis, wo sich ihr Hotel befand. Somit war sie gerade vollkommen mittellos.

Malfoy zog neben ihr eine Augenbraue hoch. „Merlin, jetzt sag nicht du bist auf Diät."

Josh und Barry lachten leise und Natalie sah sie fragend an.

„Die haben hier auch Salate", sagte sie dann und deutete auf eine untere Spalte der Karte.

Mione errötete. „Nein ich…" Sie schluckte unbehaglich, spürte wie sie vor Scham errötete. „Meine Freundin ist mit meiner Geldbörse in unser Hotelzimmer verschwunden. In ein Hotelzimmer, dessen Lage ich nicht weiß… Ich habe also kein Geld…" …

„Wo bleibst du denn dann heute Nacht", fragte Natalie sie besorgt.

Gott, die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Es verdrängte sogar einen Moment die Unbehaglichkeit…

„Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht", flüsterte sie und versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzuringen. Etwas unbehaglich strich sie sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr.

„Sie kann unmöglich heute Nacht hier draußen umherirren", sagte die Dunkelhaarige unverblümt an den Blonden neben ihr gewandt und Mione errötete stark.

„Das ist schon okay", gab sie unbehaglich zurück.

„Habt ihr euch in einem Muggelhotelzimmer eingebucht? Das könnte man orten", fragte der Blonde sie.

Mione schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Draco", fauchte Natalie vorwurfsvoll.

„Merlin, das war nur eine Frage verdammt. Ich lasse sie hier schon nicht auf der Straße stehen", fauchte er augenrollend zurück.

Natalie lehnte sich zufrieden grinsend zurück, während Mione zunehmend errötete.

„Das ist schon okay", wiederholte sie sich.

„Halte deine Klappe und such dir endlich was aus", knurrte Malfoy schneidend und schob ihr die Karte erneut zu. Dieses Mal jedoch etwas sanfter…

_

* * *

_

Huhu ihr Lieben… Hier bin ich mal wieder, heute allerdings in der ganz kurzen Fassung. Denn ich habe wirklich ein paar knallharte Arbeitstage hinter mir und bin einfach nur noch fertig… *ausganzkleinenaugenguck*

_Ich danke India für´s Betalesen, Mean ind Fränzi für den kreativen Beistand und alle Reviewer für die lieben Kommentare… Ich knuddel euch alle…_


	39. Chapter 38

_**Warning**__:__ In diesem Chapter geht es heiß zu… ;)_

**38. **In der Hitze des Gefechtes

Stunden später trat sie unerwartet erschlagen und dicht hinter Malfoy in das viel zu große und luxuriöse Zimmer ein. Sie hatten eine Royal Suite… Oder auch _die_ Royal Suite eines sicherlich entsetzlich teuren Hotels am Stadtrand…

Man konnte vom Bett aus sogar die Hollywood Hills sehen… Aber das war gerade absolut belanglos… Es war ihr sogar vollkommen egal…

Da war ein Bett…. Ein riesiges Bett… Und es war entsetzlich einladend. Davon konnte sie weder die auf diesem liegende Packung edelster Köstlichkeiten ablenken, noch die gekühlte Flasche Champagner daneben.

„Jetlag Granger?", fragte er amüsiert und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Mione ließ sich kraftlos der Länge nach auf das Bett fallen.

Jetlag war kein Ausdruck. Bis vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie sich noch gut gefühlt. Hatte mit Josh und Natalie gescherzt und gelacht. Und es war ihr von Stunde zu Stunde bewusster geworden, warum der Blonde und White sich so gut verstanden: Sie waren sich so ähnlich, dass es gruselig war.

Dieselbe Art des verschrobenen Humors: Gemein und hässlich. Und dann waren da diese undeutbaren Blicke und Bemerkungen. Dinge, die sie tauschten und ganz eindeutig beim anderen deuten und lesen konnten…

Also hatte sie sich eher an die anderen beiden gehalten. Und es war, trotz anfänglicher Unbehaglichkeit, ein toller Abend geworden. Doch dann hatte es sie plötzlich und regelrecht erschlagen…

Was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass der spezielle Trank – welchen Daria ihnen extra für diesen Kurztrip besorgt hatte -, seine Wirkung verloren hatte. Somit war sie nun seit über 24 Stunden ohne Schlaf.

„Warum sind wir hier? Und nicht…", sie stockte, sah sich von ihrer liegenden Position aus um. „in irgendeinem Magierhotel?"

Er schritt stirnrunzelnd an ihr vorbei, ging dann vor seiner Reisetasche in die Hocke. „Hier steigen meistens Muggel ab, was bedeutet, dass ich mich hier halbwegs frei und unerkannt bewegen kann. Allerdings kann man hier auch mit Galeonen zahlen, was es leichter macht."

Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. Sofort schien Morpheus sie erbarmungslos in seine starken, verlockenden Arme zu reißen.

„Granger", rief er und sie öffnete sie schwerfällig wieder.

Er richtete sich auf und kam ebenfalls auf das Bett zu. Kurz bevor er es erreicht hatte, warf er ihr ein dunkelgrünes Shirt zu und streifte sich die Schuhe ab.

„Du bist also müde", stellte er mit starrer Miene und entsetzlich dreist fest. Dabei bedachte er sie mit forschender Miene.

Sie hustete und sah ihn versucht tadelnd an. Jedenfalls soweit es ihr gerade möglich war. „Du plumper Mistkerl", flüsterte sie dann.

Er warf ihr eine undeutbare Grimasse zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dabei zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf und warf es achtlos zu Boden.

„Du warst es, die mir vor wenigen Stunden Versprechungen machte", knurrte er schneidend.

Mione richtete sich mit fassungsloser Miene auf. „DAS ist wirklich erbärmlich", warf sie wütend zurück. Doch die aufkeimende Müdigkeit ließ sie erneut zusammen sacken. „Hast du mich nur für Sex mitgenommen?"

Er sah sie schweigend an, löste langsam die Kordel seiner Stoffhose und ließ sie ebenfalls achtlos zu Boden sinken. „Nein, habe ich nicht…"

Sie sah ihn an, doch natürlich sprach seine Miene ganz andere Bände. „Hast du doch."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut", sagte er dann und musterte sie herausfordernd. „Zum Teil jedenfalls."

„Das bedeutet?"

„Dass ich trotz aller _Gutmütigkeit_, natürlich meine Erwartungen hatte."

„_Gutmütigkeit_", lachte sie bitter, „Oh ja Malfoy. Du bist wirklich die gutmütigste Person, die ich kenne." Damit drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und streifte sich ihr Shirt und den Rock ab. Dabei beobachtete er ihre nackten und schutzlosen Brüste ungeniert. Nein, eigentlich starrte er sie an…

„Soll ich mich in Pose werfen?", fragte sie zum Teil verärgert und doch irgendwie amüsiert. Grinsend zog sie sich das Shirt über.

„Ich bitte dich darum", spie er schneidend zurück, sammelte ihre und seine Sachen auf und warf sie achtlos auf einen der Stühle am Fenster.

Mione lachte bitter, kroch unter die Bettdecke. „Es ist heiß hier drin", murmelte sie und ließ sich gähnend in die Kissen sinken.

Der Blonde verhaarte vor dem Bett, stemmte herausfordernd die Hände in die Seiten. „Ich hasse diese Klimadinger", flüsterte er bedrohlich leise.

Der Lockenschopf drehte sich auf die Seite, strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Und was ist mit einem Klimazauber?"

„Funktioniert hier drin nicht", gab er zurück und kroch schließlich neben ihr ebenfalls unter die Bettdecke.

Mione musterte seinen ebenmäßigen, nackten Rücken und ein leises Seufzen entkam ihr. Mit einer kraftlosen Bewegung streichelte sie einmal über seinen Rücken und seine Schulterblätter. Er wandte sich langsam zu ihr um, blickte sie über seine Schulter hinweg fragend an.

„Mach wenigstens die Balkontür auf ", murmelte sie und gab ihm einen schwachen Schubs.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu schmalen Streifen. Kichernd vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Kissen. „Bitte", fügte sie dann hinzu.

„Das ist wirklich nicht lustig, Granger", flüsterte er. Und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass auch er stark angeschlagen und müde aussah.

Sie lächelte, streichelte erneut seinen Rücken. „Bitte", flüsterte sie dann. „Sonst riecht es hier morgen wie in einem Raubtierkäfig."

„Du meinst sonst _stinkt_ es hier morgen wie in einem", knurrte er neben ihr.

Mione gähnte, zog die Hand zurück. „Wie auch immer. _Bitte_, mach die Balkontür auf."

Malfoy bedachte sie mit einem Seitenblick… Und zeigte ihr dann allen Ernstes wortlos den Mittelfinger.

„Hey", schnaubte der Lockenschopf, was ihm ein müdes Grinsen entlockte. Also umfasste sie seinen Finger wie es Natalie vor einigen Stunden getan hatte und sah ihn an. „Wenn du mir verrätst, was sie machen wollte", wisperte sie grinsend.

„Was?", fragte er sichtlich verwirrt und entzog ihr seine Hand.

„Natalie sagte, sie hätte dir etwas angedroht. Wenn du diese Geste noch einmal gegen sie richten würdest", flüsterte sie lächelnd und schloss einen Moment die Augen; versuchte aber nicht wegzudriften. Jedenfalls noch nicht…

Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte er sich ab, drehte ihr nun wieder komplett den nackten Rücken zu. „Dass sie ihn mir bricht. Was doch offensichtlich war", gab er schließlich genervt zurück.

Mione nickte, rutschte unter der Decke näher an ihn. So nah, dass sie ihn schließlich von hinten umschlingen konnte. „Ich mag deine Freunde", sagte sie plötzlich und vergrub ihre Nase tief in seinem Haaransatz. Seine Haare rochen fantastisch. Sie konnte nicht wirklich deuten wonach, aber-

Mit einer Drehung warf er sie regelrecht von sich. „Ich mag meine Freunde auch und lass den Scheiß. Dazu ist es viel zu heiß", knurrte er dann.

Seufzend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken. „Würdest du die Balkontür aufmachen, oder die Klimaanlage einschalten, wäre es hier drin nicht heiß", sagte sie dann.

„Du willst die Balkontür aufmachen. Also mach sie selber auf."

„Du bist unmöglich", flüsterte sie und kletterte schließlich langsam wieder aus dem Bett. Mit kleinen und müden Schritten tippelte sie rüber zum Fenster, schob die großen Türen schließlich komplett zu den Seiten und warf einen Blick in die halbwegs kühle Nachtluft.

Tief einatmend schloss sie die Augen, trat hinaus auf den Balkon. Vor ihr lagen die Hills und reckten sich beeindruckend und majestätisch in den Himmel, während hinter ihnen in zart rötlichen Farben die Sonne aufging.

„Die Sonne geht auf", rief sie begeistert ins Zimmerinnere.

„Unglaublich", rief er spöttisch zurück. „Wie kommt das bloß?"

Mione rollte genervt mit den Augen, wandte sich vom Panorama ab und trat erneut ins Zimmer. „Kannst du in solchen Situationen nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten?" Mit einem heftigen Ruck zog sie die hauchdünnen Vorhänge zu. Sie flatterten verspielt im Wind und streichelten ihre Beine.

„In solchen Situationen?", fragte er und richtete sich im Bett etwas auf.

„Wenn dir irgendetwas Negatives, Spöttisches oder auch Gemeines auf der Zunge liegt", erklärte der Lockenschopf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Malfoy runzelte grinsend die Stirn. „Nein", sagte er dann und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

„Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß am Leben, richtig?", wisperte sie, während sie zurück zum Bett schlich und sich schließlich wieder neben ihm niederließ.

Wortlos sah er ihr dabei zu, antwortete nur mit einem kurzen, heiseren Lachen. Dann drehte er sich wieder auf den Bauch, stauchte das Kissen unter sich etwas zusammen und ließ sich darin nieder. Bei jeder Bewegung spielten die Muskeln unter seiner Haut ein erahnbares Spiel.

Mione schluckte, rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran. Mit einem zarten Kuss auf sein rechtes Schulterblatt, umschlang sie ihn erneut. Er roch fantastisch. Doch er fühlte sich noch viel fantastischer an…

„Granger", knurrte er unter ihr ins Kissen.

„Malfoy", gab sie leise zurück und rutschte kapitulierend wieder von ihm.

Seufzend ließ sie sich ins Kissen sinken, streckte den Arm nach ihm aus und ließ ihn schließlich auf seinem Rücken sinken. „Danke", flüsterte sie dann.

Und scheinbar war es letztendlich tatsächlich er, der als erster in den Schlaf driftete…

-v-

Gegen Mittag öffnete sie vollkommen erschlagen die Augen. Es war sogar so schlimm, dass ihre Wimpern gemeinsam mit ihren verschwitzten Locken an und in ihrem Gesicht klebten.

„Gott…", krächzte sie heiser und richtete sich verschwitzt im Bett auf. Ihr nackter Oberkörper, sie hatte sich dem Shirt irgendwann vor einigen Stunden entledigt, glänzte dabei vor Schweiß. „Das ist ja ekelhaft", murmelte sie und strich sie die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Benommen sah Hermione sich um. Das Bett und auch das Zimmer waren leer...

Jedoch konnte sie die Dusche hören.

Einen Moment starrte sie gegen die verschlossene Tür, versuchte eine Strähne die ihr die Sicht versperrte mehrmals wegzupusten: Vergeblich. Sie klebte an ihr, wie angewachsen. Also fasste sie nach dem Ende, zog es regelrecht von ihrer Haut.

„Gott…", wiederholte sie sich und kletterte langsam aus dem Bett.

Im Zimmer war es schwül, doch die frische Morgenbrise hatte wenigstens den größten Teil von unangenehmen Gerüchen mit sich genommen. Mit kleinen Schritten trat sie durch die wehenden Vorhänge hinweg auf den Balkon.

Lächelnd hob sie draußen den Kopf, streckt ihr Gesicht in die Sonne und lehnte sich leise jauchzend mit den nackten Armen auf das schneeweiße Geländer. Natürlich stand die Sonne hart im Zenit und brannte auf ihrer verschwitzten haut. Sie sollte auf keinen Fall zulange hier drau-

„Hey Baby."

Überrascht riss es den Lockenschopf aus seinen Gedanken und sie sah verdutzt nach links. Direkt in zwei paar geweiteter und flirtender Augen. Sie gehörten zu zwei jungen Männern; ganz offensichtlich Muggeln. Und sie starrten sie lüstern vom deutlich kleineren Balkon auf der unter ihnen liegenden Etage an.

„Magst du nicht zu uns runterkommen?", rief ihr der kleinere von beiden zu, während der zweite im Zimmer verschwand. Sein Akzent war eindeutig von amerikanischer Natur.

Mione wich errötend zurück, bedeckte sich mit den Händen die nackten Brüste.

„Warte, Süße. Nicht weglaufen. Bitte, komm zurück", rief der junge Mann flehend. Jawohl, flehend.

Mione legte den rechten Arm komplett um ihren nackten Oberkörper und trat wahnwitzig erneut an das Geländer. Dieses Mal jedoch an die Seite, so dass sie auf den unteren Balkon herunterschauen konnte. Sie wusste nicht was sie gerade ritt…

„Hey", rief der Kleine ihr strahlend zu und sah zu ihr auf. Dabei musste er seine Augen mit der Hand von der Sonne abschirmen.

Und auch die zwei anderen Burschen, die sich mittlerweile dazu gesellt hatten – einen kannte sie bereits – strahlten zu ihr hoch.

„Wie heißt du?", rief der Dritte und bisher _Unbekannte_.

„Wie heißt ihr?", warf sie überheblich zurück. Himmel, sie klang dabei wie eine weibliche Version von Malfoy…

Die Jungen sahen sich sichtlich entgeistert – im Sinn von: Sie konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen – an. Mione konnte nicht anders, als zu Schmunzeln.

„Johnny, Troy und Chat", riefen sie ihr zu.

„Blair", warf sie wie vom Wahn geritten verführerisch lächelnd zurück. Noch viel mehr. Mehr als nur wahnwitzig ließ sie die rechte Hand sinken, entblößte sich somit wieder vor ihnen.

Ihre Blicke lagen beinahe ehrfürchtig auf ihr…

„Blair. Schöner Name", sagte der Dritte und trat näher an das Geländer. „Du kommst aus England, richtig?"

Mione zog eine Augenbraue hoch und bedachte sie mit Schweigen.

„Bist du öfter hier?", versuchte der Dritte, und zugegeben auch Bestaussehendste, es erneut.

Der Lockenschopf schenkte ihm ein gelangweiltes Lächeln, leckte sich über die Lippen und stieß sich vom Geländer ab.

Es war absolut albern, aber dieses Spiel machte ihr einen Heidenspaß… Wahrscheinlich sogar zu viel Spaß, denn ihr wurde bedenklich heiß…

„Warte… Da ist ne Party am Strand. Nachher, am _Rocks_. Kommst du auch?", fragte der Kleine.

Sie trat erneut wieder an das Geländer, stützte sich mit der linken Hand an diesem ab und hob eine Augenbraue an. „Wohl kaum", rief sie ihnen dann zu.

„Keine Chance?", fragte der Dritte hoffnungsvoll.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, tat so, als würde sie überlegen. „Vielleicht", log sie.

Die Gesichter der Männer erhellten sich.

„Unter einer Bedingung", fügte sie mit übertriebenem Akzent hinzu.

„Die wäre?", fragte der Kleine.

„Ihr habt mich gesehen. Nun will ich euch sehen", rief sie und zuckte herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen.

Die Männer sahen sie erst einen Moment entgeistert an, doch dann begannen sie sich hektisch und zugegeben auch eine Spur zu selbstsicher zu entkleiden. Der Stillere von ihnen war dabei der erste, der sich das Shirt grinsend über den Kopf zog.

Seine Oberkörper war okay, aber deutlich zu stark behaart. Die anderen beiden konnten sich mehr oder weniger sehen lassen, hielten jedoch höchstenfalls mit Ron mit. Mit einem Grinsen starrte sie zurück auf das Zimmer. Keinesfalls jedoch mit dem, was da drinnen auf sie wartete. Die Dusche lief immer noch…

Als sie zurück zum Balkon unter ihr blickte, hatte sich der Stille bereits die Shorts ausgezogen. Der Kleine und der Dritte folgten seinem Beispiel ohne zu zögern. Schließlich standen sie alle auf dem Balkon: Nackt und erwartungsvoll.

Mione schüttelte einen Moment fassungslos und amüsiert den Kopf…

„Und? Wie sieht es aus?", rief der Dritte und spreizte seine Arme erwartungsvoll von seinem nackten Körper ab.

Mione bedachte ihn mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, wandte sich dann mit einem übertrieben englischen „Bye, Bye" ab und verschwand ins Zimmer…

Drinnen lief immer noch die Dusche und das Zimmer war erfüllt mit seinem unbeschreiblichen Geruch. Sie konnte immer noch nicht deuten, wonach er roch. Außer nach Malfoy vielleicht…

Mit einem Schmunzeln verhaarte sie einen Augenblick, inhalierte tief. Und wieder trieb eine leichte Welle Hitze durch sie hindurch. Das Gefühl von gestern Abend kam zurück. Das Gefühl seines Körpers ganz nah an ihrem. Das Gefühl ihn küssen zu wollen…

Sie konnte es wieder klar und deutlich spüren…

Die Dusche lief immer noch. Und sie fragte sich einen Moment ernsthaft, was er darin trieb. Hoffentlich nichts, was ihn jetzt erst einmal außer Gefecht setzen würde. Denn sie hatte mindestens eine Sache mit ihm vor. Und beim Gedanken daran, begann ihr Herz verräterisch zu schlagen.

Schnell streifte sie sich den klebenden Slip ab und sprang hinüber zur verschlossenen Badezimmertür. Ohne groß nachzudenken, öffnete sie diese und trat in den luxuriösen und stark vernebelten Raum.

Grinsend trat sie zur Duschkabine, die größer war als so manche Badewanne, die sie bisher gesehen hatte – die in Hogwarts mal außen vorgelassen -, und schob langsam die Trennwand beiseite.

Er drehte sich langsam und gemächlich zu ihr um, wusch sich scheinbar gerade den Schaum aus dem platinblonden Haar.

„Granger", stellte er leise fest, während ihm das Wasser samt Schaum über die nackten Schultern lief. Sie folgte ihm mit ihrem Blick, blieb mit den Augen an seinem viel zu nackten Körper hängen. Jedenfalls scheinbar gerade zu nackt für sie…

Nicht dass sie ihn bisher niemals komplett nackt gesehen hatte. Da war dieses eine Mal. Doch es hatte sich um den Bruchteil weniger nicht vernebelter Momente gehandelt. Somit war das hier mehr oder weniger dennoch absolutes Neuland.

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich selber ebenfalls viel zu nackt. Doch sie konnte weder aufhören zu starren, noch die Kabine wieder verlassen. Der Wasserdunst schien ihr ebenfalls in den Kopf gestiegen zu sein.

„Was machst du?", fragte er schroff.

Mione erwachte aus ihrer Starre. „Ich weiß nicht", entwischte es ihr leise; hatte die geöffnete Kabinentür immer noch umklammert.

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen, zog sie am Unterarm zu sich. „Komm her", sagte er dabei und schob über ihre Schulter hinweg die Kabinentür wieder zu.

Zitternd kam sie vor ihm, zwischen der Kopfwand und seinem nackten Körper, zum Stehen. Er war dicht hinter ihr. Sie konnte ihn spüren, obwohl er sie nicht berührte.

Sein Atem streifte ihre nackte Schulter, als er am angebauten Duschgelspender pumpte. Seine Hand füllte sich mit schneeweißer Flüssigkeit und Mione spürte, wie sie mit jedem Schub mehr und mehr errötete. Also atmete sie tief durch, schloss die Augen.

Das war lächerlich, was war los mit ihr?

Das hier konnte sie unmöglich tatsächlich überfordern. Oder doch?

„Entspann dich", flüsterte er und ließ seine Hände unerwartet über ihren Bauch gleiten. Mione zog zischend etwas Luft ein und öffnete die Augen. „Soweit ich im Bilde bin, beißt an mir nichts", lacht er leise. Dabei streifte sein Atem ihr Ohr.

Mione lachte heiser auf, ließ sich ein kleines Bisschen zurück fallen. Nicht weit genug, um ihn komplett zu berühren. Jedoch weit genug, um mit ihrem Rücken an seiner Brust zu lehnen. Seine Hände drehten eine letzte glitschige Runde über ihren Bauch, fuhren dann langsam hinauf zu ihren Brüsten. Dort umfassten sie sie sanft, kneten erst ein wenig.

Er knabberte an ihrem Nacken, ließ sie den Kopf leise keuchend zur Seite legen. Seine Berührungen wurden etwas grober, er schob sie vor und presste sich von hinten an sie. Nun berührten sie sich komplett.

Doch es war okay. Der Schockmoment war vorüber, der Schalter umgelegt. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Hüften, strich langsam immer wieder auf und ab. Dabei prasselte das Wasser auf sie herab, schlängelte sich triezend zwischen ihnen hindurch.

Einen Moment schien er ihre Brüste einfach zu stützten, umspielte mit den Daumen einfach nur ihre aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Sie keuchte, warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und gegen seine Schulter. Zwischen ihren Schenkeln begann es langsam aber sicher zu brennen und seine Körpermitte presste sich merkbar gegen sie.

Minutenlang reizte er sie ausschließlich auf diese Art und Weise, grinste währenddessen spitzbübig gegen die Haut ihres Nackens.

„Malfoy", keuchte sie unruhig und rieb sich ein weiteres Mal auffordernd an ihm. Wie zuvor auch reagierte er darauf, doch nicht auf gewünschte Weise. Er lehnte sich vor, keuchte leicht und knabberte lachend an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Gefällt dir das?", fragte er dann rau und feixend.

„Spinner", fluchte sie, machte sich aus seinem Griff los und wandte sich zu ihm um. Mit vollem Einsatz ihres Körpergewichtes drängte sie ihn gegen die gekachelte Rückwand, strich mit ihren Händen über seinen Oberkörper und schließlich hinab zu seinen Schenkeln. Dabei achtete sie darauf seine Körpermitte zwar zu streifen, jedoch nicht direkt zu berühren, und presste ihren nackten Oberkörper gegen seinen.

Neckisch knabberte und leckte sie an seinem Hals, ließ die Hände wieder hinauf zu seinen Schultern wandern. Dabei presste sie ihr Becken gegen ihn, rieb sich mit kreisenden Bewegungen an seinem harten Fleisch.

„Gefällt dir das?", fragte sie dann neckisch.

Er schob sie etwas von sich, funkelte sie aus tiefgrauen Augen an. Dann zog er sie grob wieder an sich, umfasste sie am Hintern, hob sie an und drängte sie zurück an die Duschfront. In der Ecke kamen sie zum Stehen und er presste sich komplett an sie.

Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr sie und sie legte ihren Kopf in seinen Nacken, keuchte erregt gegen seine Haut. Er war so entsetzlich warm, so verdammt nah und so verlockend hart.

Sie wollte nicht mehr warten… Sie hatte so elendig lange warten müssen…

Mione stöhnte, hob unruhig ein Bein an um ihn zu zeigen, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Wo sie ihn haben musste…

Doch natürlich dachte er nicht einmal im Traum daran, ihrer stummen Bitte nachzukommen. Stattdessen sank er grinsend an ihr herab, ließ seine Lippen einmal über ihre Brust und ihren Bauch wandern.

„Malfoy", keuchte sie und versuchte ihn am Oberarm zurück zu halten. Sie öffnete die Augen, blickte ihn aus trüber und vernebelter Sicht an. „Jetzt", flüsterte sie und verstärkte den Griff um seinen Arm.

Und endlich tat er, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Langsam kam er wieder zu ihr hoch, schob seinen Arm unter ihr linkes Bein und hob es an. Sie folgte und unterstützte ihn stöhnend und bestmöglich. Zog das Bein fest an und versuchte sich Halt an den nassen Wänden zu verschaffen.

Ein grober Kuss, dann sah er sie an. „Jetzt", wiederholte er forschend.

Ein Nicken und ein weiterer, stürmischer Kuss. Sie geriet an der Wand ins Schwanken, weil sie ihre Arme dabei um seine Schultern gelegt hatte. Ihre Hand fuhr in seine nassen Haare. „Jetzt", keuchte sie und legte ihre Lippen erneut auf seine.

Malfoy verlagerte sein Gewicht, langte zwischen sie. Mione zog ihr Bein noch fester an ihren bebenden Körper. Dann drang er endlich in sie ein. Langsam und bedacht. Zu langsam, denn ihr Körper schrie regelrecht erwartungsvoll nach ihm…

Wahrscheinlich schon seit Wochen…

Stöhnend biss sie sacht in sein nacktes Schulterblatt, löste sich nach der ersten quälend langsamen Bewegung wieder von ihm. „Fester", keuchte sie gegen seine Haut.

Seine Hände rutschten lautstark über die nassen Fliesen links und rechts von ihr, als er Halt suchte. Sie versuchte ihr Bein noch weiter an sich zu ziehen, stellte jedoch erhitzt fest, dass dies kaum mehr möglich war.

Endlich beschleunigten seine Bewegungen sich, erzeugten die Reibung, die sie benötigte… Ersehnte…

„Gott", keuchte sie, vergrub ihre Hände in seiner Haut. Jedoch bedacht…

Sie drehte den Kopf, saugte hart an seinem Nacken. „Fester", brachte sie dabei zwischen zwei unkontrollierten Attacken auf seine Haut heraus.

„Granger", keuchte er, beschleunigte aber dennoch etwas.

Mione stöhnte beim Klang ihres Namens lustvoll auf, umschlang ihn und drängte sich noch härter in seinen Schoss, der sie gerade so wundervoll malträtierte. Ihr Schoss begann regelrecht zu kochen…

„Härter", keuchte sie und zog ihn an den Haaren.

„Granger, verdammt", keuchte er ihr ins Ohr, und dieses Mal hatte es scheinbar etwas leicht Tadelndes. Doch sie tanzte zu nah an den Klippen, um sich gerade jetzt darum zu scheren.

Sie löste sich von seinem Nacken, suchte seine Lippen. Er ließ sich nicht direkt einfangen, doch als er es endlich tat, bescherte es ihr ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Er bewegte sich heftig in ihr, während sie benommen an seiner Unterlippe knabberte und keuchte. Dabei hatte sie ihre Hand erneut in seinen Haaren vergraben.

„Fester", keuchte sie zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Granger, verdam…mt", keuchte er, löste sich vom Kuss und vergrub sein erhitztes Gesicht in ihrem Nacken. „Wenn du so wei…ter machst", brachte er brüchig hervor, verlor sich jedoch mitten im Satz.

Sie verstand, zog ihm sanft in den Haaren und küsste grob sein Schulterblatt. „Mach einfach", keuchte sie dann und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Hintern. Schob sich unruhig gegen ihn, versuchte ihm etwas härter entgegen zu stoßen.

Sie verlor sich im Nebel, verlor jegliche Ziele und Gedanken aus dem Blickfeld. Die Klippen tanzten ihr verlockend entgegen. Und dann spülte es ihn zuckend in ihr über diese hinfort…

Malfoy sackte keuchend etwas in sich zusammen, seine Hände rutschten quietschend über die Fliesen. Mione japste nach Luft, als die nötige Reibung verloren ging. Sie trieb jäh von den Klippen zurück.

„Malfoy", keuchte sie und schob sich unruhig mit den Hüften gegen ihn.

„Verdammt", keuchte er in ihren Nacken, entzog sich ihr langsam und langte dann aber direkt zwischen ihre Beine um sie schließlich mit den Fingern über die Klippe zu schubsen. Es benötigte nur wenige Sekunden…

Keuchend blieb sie zurück, klammerte sich immer noch an ihn. Als die Wellen um sie herum schwächer wurden, küsste sie erneut seine Schulter. Der Nebel lichtete sich, das Wasser war automatisch kälter geworden.

Mit starrer Miene löste er sich gänzlich von ihr. Sein angeknackster Stolz war regelrecht in seinem Gesicht verstreut. Langsam drehte er den Heißwasserhahn etwas weiter auf und seifte sich erneut und kurz ein.

Mione konnte ein schwaches Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Hey, das war okay", flüsterte sie und machte sich daran die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken.

Er bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der zu töten vermochte. Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht zurück schrecken. Gott wusste, diese Situation hatte sie schon unzählige Male durchgestanden. Allerdings störte sie sie heute nicht im Geringsten.

„Das war sogar ziemlich gut", flüsterte sie und umschlang ihn von hinten. Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen… Männer vermochten ein viel zu großes Drama aus dem Timing zu machen.

Immerhin war sie auf ihre Kosten gekommen… Und das auf jegliche Art und Weise…

Sie vergrub sich merkwürdig grinsend in seinem Nacken.

Er lachte bitter und löste sich von ihr. Oder eher, er versuchte es. Denn sie ließ nicht von ihm ab. Vielmehr verstärkte sie den Griff um seine Hüften, drückte sich näher an ihn.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du uns was zum Frühstücken besorgst und ich dusche noch schnell zu Ende?", flüsterte sie heiß gegen sein Ohr und knabberte daran.

„Frühstück", spottete er. „Es ist zwei Uhr am Mittag."

Mione lächelte zufrieden und küsste seinen Nacken. „Wann geht es für uns zurück?"

„Um sechs", antwortete er.

„Dann besorgst du uns halt irgendwas zu essen. Und dann löse ich mein Versprechen ein", kicherte sie und ließ ihn langsam los.

„Nette Masche, Granger", spottete er, während er aus der Kabine trat.

Sie drehte grinsend noch etwas mehr heißes Wasser auf und pumpte sich etwas Haarshampoo aus dem Spender. „Ich weiß", flüsterte sie.

-v-

Sie lehnte genüsslich unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl, als er die Kabinenwand erneut öffnete.

Überrascht sah sie auf. „Ist das Essen schon da?", fragte sie dann.

Er bedachte sie mit einem skeptischen Blick und hob die Augenbraue an.

„Was?", fragte sie etwas unsicher.

„Blair?" Er zuckte amüsiert und herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen.

Schamesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, als sie an die drei Männer vom unteren Balkon dachte. „Was meinst du?", fragte sie dann gespielt ahnungslos.

Malfoy lachte bitter und schloss die Kabinentür wieder…

Hektisch stellte sie das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Im Vorübergehen griff sie sich ein Handtuch und folgte ihm immer noch leicht tropfend ins Zimmer. Dort atmete sie einen Moment selig aus. Die Brise fühlte sich auf ihrer nassen Haut wundervoll an.

Doch viel wundervoller war das leere Zimmer. Leer bis auf sie und Malfoy natürlich.

Einen Moment hatte sie sich die schlimmsten Sachen ausgemalt…

„Du warst auf dem Balkon?", murmelte sie dann fragend und trat rüber zum Tisch, der reichlich mit Obst und Speisen gedeckt war.

Malfoy biss von der Balkontür aus herzhaft in einen Apfel. Ein Grinsen war alles, was sie bekam. Aber wohl auch genug.

Und passenderweise drang auch gleich ein neckischer Ruf ihres Pseudonamens zu ihr durch. „Blair, komm zurück. Bitte Süße", rief eindeutig der Dritte.

„Sind sie noch nackt?", flüsterte sie kleinlaut.

Malfoy bedachte sie nur mit einem weiteren Grinsen und biss in seinen Apfel…

Sie zuckte beschämt mit den Schultern, sagte jedoch nichts Weiteres… Die Situation war gerade wahrscheinlich eh peinlich und verstrickt genug…

Soviel zu am Boden liegenden Stolz…

„Also", sagte er von der Tür aus. „Machen wir gleich auf dem Balkon weiter", sagte er dann breit grinsend.

* * *

Vorschau:

Schweigen… Sie starrte ins Feuer. Sie war zugegeben wirklich überrascht.

„Du hast nie etwas gesagt", flüsterte sie dann.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest es mir sagen", antwortete Daria zögernd.

Erneutes Schweigen… Sie schluckte hart…

„Ich wusste nicht wie."

„Warum nicht?"

Sie schnappte nach Luft, sah die andere an. „Weil ich mir selber nicht erklären kann, wie ich in diese Sache hineingeraten bin. Das ist doch lächerlich, nicht?"

Daria zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke das können wir meistens nicht."

_

* * *

_

So ihr Lieben… Da ich meinen klaren Verstand wieder habe, gibt´s heute nicht nur ein neues Chapter, sondern auch eine etwas ausführliche Chap-Endrede… *lach*

_Erstens: Ich habe gestern eine neue Story veröffentlicht. Ihr findet sie unter dem Titel __***Dark Kiss***__ unter meinem Profil aber wohl auch via Suche unter dem Rating M auf der ersten Seite. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr da mal reinschaut… ;) _

_Zweitens: Ich möchte euch um etwas bitten. Und zwar plane ich uns alle nach dem nahenden Ende von *Minds* (die Story wird insgesamt 47 Chapter + einen Epilog haben) ein wenig zu belohnen. Und zwar wird es nach dem offiziellen Ende drei weitere Kapitel/Szenen geben. Bevor ich diese schreibe, werde ich euch allerdings einige Szenen vorgeben. Aus diesen werden ihr dann Beizeiten (ich denke in den letzten zwei Postingwochen) euren Favoriten (einen pro Kategorie) wählen können. Ein paar Ideen konnte ich schon selber, oder mit meinen kreativen Köpfen sammeln. Allerdings wäre ich auch offen für eure Ideen. Ich würde mich sogar darüber freuen. :) Es wird übrigens drei Kategorien geben... _

_Eine wäre die Kategorie *Dracos POV*. Erschlagt mich also mit Situationen aus Minds, die ihr aus seiner Sicht lesen wollt. Fränzi nannte mir beispielsweise bereits die Szene, in der Mione mit Mantel und Strapsen aus dem Kamin steigt… Um euch einen Anhaltspunkt zu nennen…. *lach_

_Die zweite wäre *verkürzte oder übersprungene Situationen*. Das kann eine Szene sein, die ich einfach in zwei Sätzen angerissen habe, aber gerne auch eine Szene aus Dracos POV (da ihr ja nach dieser am meisten geschrieen habt ;)). Allerdings sollte es dann eher eine Situation sein, in der er nicht mit Mione zusammen war. Meinetwegen bevor oder nachdem sie sich getroffen haben… Dracos Gespräch mit McGonagall also, sein Wochenende mit Daria usw…_

_Die dritte Kategorie bleibt erst einmal eine Überraschung… *lach* _

_Natürlich erwarte ich nicht direkt nach diesem Chapter all eure Ideen. Nehmt euch Zeit und überlegt in Ruhe. Noch haben wir ja Zeit, was der Grund ist, warum ich mit dieser Sache jetzt an euch heran trete… *hihi*_

_Zweitens: Wie immer möchte ich euch allen danken… Meinen kreativen Mäusen (Fränzi für´s Betalesen und ihr sowie India und Mean für den Kreativen Beistand)… Aber auch allen Lesern und vor allem Reviewern. Und da ich euch beim letzten Mal so abgespeist habe, gibt´s heute auch mal wieder ne ausführliche __**Reviewtime**__… _

_Suchti Nummer 1 aka Fränzi: Hihi… Hach, du wirfst auch echt wieder mit Blumen um dich… *rotwerd* Ich danke dir… Und ich fange besser nicht an, wofür ich dir so alles danke (etwa für´s Betalesen von Chaps, die noch gar nicht betagelesen werden müssen… *hihi*. Oder das Brainstormen bis 4 Uhr nachts… Oder… oder.. oder… ;)) … *knuddel*_

_HexenLady: Ja, muss ich leider Gottes… Eigentlich immer, was der Grund ist, dass ich montags immer so ditsch aus der Wäsche gucke… *hihi* Und mein Job… Ja, ich bin freiberuflicher Schreiberling… :)_

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Hihi.. ich versichere dir, da kommt noch viel mehr, was du viel lieber lesen wirst… *lach* Gute Besserung übrigens… Ich hoffe, es geht dir wieder besser… :)_

_Anna: Ja, kann es echt nicht… hihi ;)_

_Nessi.C.: Ach was… Dazu bedeu- *husthusthust* Ups… Jetzt hab ich mich fast verplappert… ;) *hihi* _

_Die-na: Nee, nen Ausgleich gibt es nicht. Nur jede Menge Kohle… *hihi* ;) Wie geht´s deinem Zahn denn heute? Und Kekse sind gut… Sehr gut… *lach* Putz übrigens schon mal deine rosa Brille… Für die kommenden Chaps… *lach*_

_DnA: Ja, das fand ich an der Freunde-Szene auch so interessant. ;) Das mit der Vorschau ist mir auch aufgefallen. Allerdings zu spät… Es tut mir wirklich leid… *lach*_

_Hattu82: hihi Jaja… Mal gucken wo sie Tage später dann noch Sand finden werden… *lach* Und nen Vorgeschmack auf die Daria-Sache findet sich ja bereits in der Vorschau... :) _


	40. Chapter 39

****

39.

Auf der Suche…

Mitten in der Nacht, nach Englischer Zeit, erreichten sie schließlich gemeinsam das Schlossgelände.

Der restliche Sonntag war zugegeben noch sehr hitzig verlaufen. Zwar konnte sie Malfoy davon abhalten sie halbnackt hinaus auf den Balkon zu zerren, aber sie konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten sein kleines Spielchen wenigstens bis zur geöffneten Balkontür zu _treiben_. Und sie musste gestehen, dass es ihr irgendwie gefallen hatte.

Doch um das Chaos perfekt zu machen, waren sie während ihrer Abreise auch noch Johnny und co. begegnet. Die drei Männer hatten sie mit ihren peinlichen Rufen mit hochrotem Gesicht hinter dem Blonden durch die Lobby gejagt. Gut, sie hatten sie nicht wirklich gejagt. Doch sie war trotzdem davon gehetzt.

Natürlich hatte ihr Partner in Spe sich das typische Grinsen nicht verkneifen können. Jedoch hatte er nichts zu der ganzen Sache verlauten lassen. Genauso wenig war er ihr jedoch zur Hilfe gekommen, was wahrscheinlich etwas viel verlangt war.

Seine Blicke sagten natürlich genug, doch sie hätte zu gerne gewusst, was auf dem Balkon vorgefallen war, als sie unter der Dusche stand. Denn Fakt war, dass die vier Männer sich mehr oder weniger zu kennen schienen. Oberflächlich versteht sich…

Vor Malfoys Zimmertür kamen sie schließlich gemeinsam zum Stehen. Sie beobachtete ihn einen Moment dabei, wie er die Tür leise öffnete.

„Danke", flüsterte sie schließlich.

Er warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu, sagte jedoch nichts.

Mione räusperte sich, als er seine Zimmertür nach innen aufschob und sich allen Anschein nach daran machte sie auf dem Flur zurück zu lassen.

„Sagst du mir dann morgen noch einmal, was genau ich dir schulde?"

Mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich um. „Hör auf dich lächerlich zu machen, Granger."

Sie errötete, sah einen Moment benommen zu Boden.

„Also… _Blair_", sagte er amüsiert.

„Malfoy", fluchte sie, während ihr spürbar weiteres Blut in die Wangen schoss.

Sein Grinsen erlosch nicht; ganz im Gegenteil. Es wurde nur noch breiter. Einen Moment fürchtete sie, er würde sie hereinbitten. Vielleicht hoffte sie es auch…

„Gute Nacht", sagt er dann, trat ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Etwas irritiert blieb sie zurück. Starrte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf das blanke Holz, bevor sie sich schließlich der Uhrzeit besann und ebenfalls in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.

-v-

Der Jetlag am nächsten Tag warf sie komplett aus der Bahn. Es war sogar so schlimm, dass sie sich von Zabini einen Anti-Bedürfnis-Trank verabreichen ließ. Dieser half ihr dann, dank seiner aufputschenden Wirkung, wenigstens über den Unterricht hinweg.

Denn komischerweise und trotz aller Müdigkeit und Erschlagenheit, hatte sie in der vergangenen Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan. Nachdem sie sich den Geschehnissen der vergangenen 24 Stunden bewusst geworden war, hatte sie die Erkenntnis in Bezug auf Daria vollkommen übermannt.

Diese hatte ihr heute im Laufe des Vormittages wort- und klanglos den Koffer vor die Zimmertür gestellt. Dennoch hatten sie seit Samstag kein einziges Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Etwas, was sich in den Augen des Lockenschopfes dringend ändern musste. Denn tatsächlich hatte ihre Freundin die Situation komplett falsch eingeschätzt.

Leider war ihr die Schwarzhaarige heute überwiegend und ganz offensichtlich aus dem Weg gegangen. Beim Abendessen war sie zwar scheinbar wieder etwas offener gewesen, denn sie war wenigstens ihren Blicken nicht mehr ausgewichen. Doch natürlich war die große Halle nicht der richtige Ort gewesen, um über die jüngsten Geschehnisse zu sprechen.

Umso erleichterter war Hermione, als sie am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Daria traf. Und sie waren allein…

Räuspernd wartete sie, bis sich das Gemälde hinter ihr über dem Eingang verschlossen hatte. Und sie verharrte noch einen Moment, bis Daria sich zu ihr umdrehen und sie registrieren konnte. Nur für den Fall, dass die Schwarzhaarige es doch vorzog ihr weiterhin aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Auch wenn sie diese Sache aus der Welt schaffen wollte, wusste sie dass es nichts bringen würde damit anzufangen, wenn die andere noch nicht bereit dafür war. So würde sie die Situation im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nur gegen die Wand lenken.

Schließlich sah die Schwarzhaarige auf, blickte sie einen Moment matt an und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Buch, welches sie auf ihren Beinen balancierte.

Mione atmete erleichtert aus und trat rüber zum Sofa.

Scheinbar konnte sie einen Versuch starten.

„Was liest du da?"

Daria hob den Blick, schloss dann das Buch und drehte es herum, so dass sie beide das Cover sehen konnten. „_So finster die Nacht_. Ein schwedischer Thriller", sagte sie so leise, dass Mione Mühe hatte es zu verstehen.

Der Lockenschopf nickte. „Ist es in Schwedisch?"

Daria hatte während ihres Studiums drei Jahre im Norden Europas verbracht. Unter anderem in Finnland, Island sowie in Schweden und sprach ihres Wissens nach mindestens Schwedisch fließend.

„Ja… Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Englische Übersetzung gibt."

„Das macht nichts." Sie ließ sich langsam aufs Sofa fallen und starrte neben ihrer Freundin in die Flammen des Kamins.

Minutenlang taten sie einfach nur das. Nichts weiter. Stille dominierte im Raum, bis Hermione sich schließlich ein Herz fasste und zu sprechen begann.

„Da war nichts mit Alain und mir. Damals, auf der Party nach dem Neujahrsspiel, haben wir nur getanzt. Vielleicht wäre etwas passiert, aber… Malfoy ging dazwischen und ich landete mit ihm im Bett…" Sie war erstaunt wie leicht es plötzlich war ehrlich zu sein.

Daria schnappte neben ihr erstaunt nach Luft. „Solange schon?"

Mione runzelte etwas überrascht die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

„Na, du und Malfoy."

Ein Kopfschütteln, dann hielt sie langsam inne. Doch… tatsächlich, passte ein „So lange schon", wunderbar.

„Am Anfang war es anders. Es ist schwer zu erklären. Wir fielen sozusagen jedes Mal übereinander her, wenn wir uns gestritten haben. Und wir haben uns so verdammt oft gestritten." Sie sah seufzend ins Feuer und Daria lachte leise.

Mione sah sie wieder überrascht an.

„Irgendwie habe ich es immer geahnt."

„Hast du?", fragte sie überrascht, spürte dass sie errötete.

Daria nickte, legte das Buch auf das Beistelltischchen. „Nun ja. Sagen wir es mal so: Ich habe es am Anfang nicht für voll genommen. Aber, als du diese Sache angedeutet hast, wurde ich argwöhnisch… Und teilweise war es einfach zu offensichtlich…"

Schweigen… Sie starrte ins Feuer. Sie war zugegeben wirklich überrascht.

„Du hast nie etwas gesagt", flüsterte sie dann.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest es mir sagen", antwortete Daria zögernd.

Erneutes Schweigen… Sie schluckte hart…

„Ich wusste nicht wie."

„Warum nicht?"

Sie schnappte nach Luft, sah die andere an. „Weil ich mir selber nicht erklären kann, wie ich in diese Sache hineingeraten bin. Das ist doch lächerlich, nicht?"

Daria zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke das können wir meistens nicht."

Ein bitteres Lachen…

„Liebst du ihn?"

Mione sah überrascht auf. „Ich denke nicht…" Sie runzelte selber über sich die Stirn, als ihre innere Stimme lauthals zu lachen begann. „Ich denke, es ist das Abenteuer."

Ihr Gegenüber schwieg, starrte weiterhin ins Feuer.

„Wir passen gar nicht zusammen", fügte Mione dümmlich grinsend hinzu.

Ihre innere Stimme lachte nur noch lauter und es irritierte sie.

So war es doch. Oder etwa nicht?

„Wenn du das sagst", sagte die Schwarzhaarige schließlich, beugte sich vor und fischte sich einen Apfel aus der Obstschale. Wenige Sekunden später biss sie herzhaft hinein. „Du hattest also nichts mit Alain."

Mione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Ein bitteres Lachen entwischte der Anderen. „Himmel, ich war so eine Närrin. Er ist der letzte Frauenheld. Ich wusste es sofort, aber ich habe mich blenden lassen."

„Das passiert uns allen manchmal", gab sie zurück.

Daria schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir passieren solche Sachen neuerdings einfach zu häufig."

Der Lockenschopf streckte vorsichtig einen Arm nach ihr aus, legte ihn sanft um Darias Schulter. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es deutlicher sagen sollen."

„Das hast du. Mir tut es leid. Ich habe dich geohrfeigt…", wisperte die andere brüchig, „und dich einfach so da stehen lassen."

Mione winkte besänftigend ab. „Mir geht es gut, ich war in…", sie zögerte, errötete bei dem Gedanken daran. „… in guten Händen."

„Ich weiß", lachte die Schwarzhaarige. „Ich bin zurückgekommen, und da sagte man mir, dass ihr zwei gerade gemeinsam verschwunden seid."

Ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln überkam sie.

„Das hat übrigens für verdammt viel Aufsehen gesorgt. Grey und die Eineiigen waren ziemlich aufgebracht."

„Waren sie das?", hörte sie sich selber peinlich fragen. Und schon schoss ihr wieder Blut in die Wangen. Beschämt wandte sie den Blick ab, dachte an Grey zurück, die so fantastisch in ihrem kleinen, schwarzen Kleidchen ausgesehen hatte.

Und an Malfoy, der sie wenige Stunden später heißblütig gegen die Balkontür gepresst hatte. Sie auf das Sideboard gehievt und über den Teppich geschoben hatte…

„Du verlierst dich in Gedanken", kicherte Daria neben ihr.

Der Lockenschopf sah schuldbewusst und erhitzt auf, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Da kam übrigens ein Brief für dich", sagte die Andere dann und deutete auf das Beistelltischchen. „Ich glaube der ist von Ron."

Und binnen von Sekunden kam sie vom Teppich zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

-v-

Natürlich war es ein Brief von Ron. Und natürlich zog er ihre Laune mal wieder runter auf den Nullpunkt. Wenn nicht sogar ins Unmessbare.

Seufzend faltete sie das Pergament zusammen, ließ sich rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte an den über ihr liegenden Baldachin. Ihr Kopf dröhnte mittlerweile so sehr, dass sie das Gefühl hatte die kleinen Sterne, die den dunklen Stoff verspielt zierten, würden vor ihren Augen umhertanzen.

Scheinbar hatte ihr ehemaliger Liebster entschieden, dass er lange genug gezappelt und darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie reumütig vor ihm zu Kreuze kroch. Nun tat er also den ersten Schritt und _verlangte_ eine Aussprache. Jawohl, er bat nicht darum: Er verlangte es.

Auch dieser Brief war so fernab von jeglichem Feingefühl, dass es ihr mal wieder die Galle hochtrieb. Mit einer müden Handbewegung entfaltete sie den Fetzen erneut, warf einen wiederholten Blick auf seine Worte.

_Mione,_

_ich denke du hast lange genug über die große Frage des dich und mich nachdenken können. Ich weiß dass ich mich wiederhole, doch ich stehe dieser Sache immer noch ungläubig und fassungslos gegenüber. _

_Ich zweifele nicht an uns. Ich zweifele an dir und deinem Verstand. Und ich verlange eine weitere Aussprache. Das bist du uns schuldig._

_Ron_

Ihr bitteres Lachen erfüllte den Raum, als sie das Pergament wieder zusammen faltete und es achtlos auf ihren Bauch fallen ließ.

Der Brief war auf den gestrigen Abend datiert und somit war sie bereits überfällig. Wahrscheinlich würde er bereits seit Stunden ungeduldig durch den Raum tigern. Was bei ihr die Frage aufwarf, ob er vielleicht im Bilde darüber war, dass sie an diesem Wochenende nicht im Land gewesen war. Immerhin war Harry involviert gewesen…

Doch sie traute ihrem besten Freund nicht wirklich zu, dass er offenherzig _petzte_. Das war niemals Harrys Art gewesen. Natürlich verlangte oder erwartete sie auch nicht, dass der Schwarzhaarige Ron ihretwegen anlog. Daher war das alles eine leicht verzwickte Situation.

Wie sehr ihr bester Freund unter dieser litt hatte sie beim letzten Treffen, welches kurz vor ihrer Abreise nach L.A. stattgefunden hatte, mal wieder nur zu deutlich sehen können. Und es tat ihr wirklich leid.

Erneut seufzend presste sie ihre Hände gegen ihre übermüdeten Schläfen und warf einen letzten Blick auf den Fetzten Papier, der nun auf ihrem Bauch lag. Sie konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was sie fühlte.

Aber, gerade eben schien ihr der Entschluss den Weg der Freiheit eingeschlagen zu haben, richtiger denn je. Nach wie vor wollte sie alles andere als zurück.

Nein… Sie würde ihn warten lassen. Solange, bis sie entschied, dass sie bereit für so etwas wie eine Aussprache war. Und ihr graute, um ehrlich zu sein, davor…

* * *

Vorschau:

„Ach, vergiss es", wisperte sie und spürte das einige der Bücher aus ihrem Griff rutschten.

„Verdammt", fluchte sie und drehte sich, hob das Bein an um sie abzufangen. Doch es war ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Hilflos spürte sie das erste Buch aus dem Stapel rutschten und es ging, gefolgt von den anderen, zu Boden.

Überraschenderweise war Malfoy der erste, der sich nach den Büchern gebückt hatte.

_

* * *

_

Huhu… Hier bin ich wieder… :)

_Und ich konnte glatt schon die ersten Ideen verbuchen. Ich danke euch… ;) Natürlich bin ich nach wie vor offen für weitere Wünsche und Ideen… Also, immer her damit… *hihi*_

_Wie immer geht natürlich auch ein ganz großes Dankeschön an meine Mädels Fränzi (Beta, kreativer Mittäter und mentaler Zwilling), India (kreativer Mittäter und die Beste) und Mean (du bist irgendwie gar nicht in Worte zu fassen. Ich sag nur Kermit *lach*)._

_Und natürlich Kitos (Danke auf Finnisch ;)… Sista, wo bist du eigentlich? *lol*) an alle Reviewschreiber und auch Stilleser. Obwohl ich mich natürlich nach wie vor wie ein kleines, gepfeffertes Schnitzelchen über ein paar Zeilen von euch freuen würde. Glaubt ihr nicht? Na, dann guckt mal in euren Kühlschrank… *hust* Okay, das war jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas… gruselig… *lach* _

_Reviewtime:_

_HexenLady: Wie kommst du denn darauf? Nein, natürlich nicht… ;)_

_Die-na: Ich hoffe dir geht´s mittlerweile etwas besser und du kannst die Feiertage und das schöne Wetter genießen… Und sehr gut, ne saubere Brille wirst du die nächsten Chapter über brauchen. Allerdings kann ich nicht versprechen, dass es nicht auch nochmal gehörig knallt... Aber, du kennst mich ja… ;)_

_One77: Das freut mich… *hihi* Ja, ich mache es gerne spannend. Und muss er wirklich weich werden? Hm… Mal sehen… ;)_

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Das ist doch schon einmal eine sehr schöne Idee. Werde ich mir gleich auf meine Liste pinnen. :) India dürfte es freuen, denn sie interessiert sich wohl auch brennend für ne emotional/heiße Szene aus Malfoys Sicht… *lach* Interessant ist aber hier der Aspekt, ab *wann* er Gefühle entwickelt. Mal sehen, ob ich euch alle schocken kann… *hihi* Ich bin natürlich gespannt auf weitere Ideen…_

_Nessi.C.: Nee, natürlich nicht… ;) Chapter 25? Meinst du vielleicht Chapter 26, denn das ist ja das Chap, wo sie gemeinsam auf dem Bett liegen und Reden… Naja, so oder so sicherlich ne schöne Idee… :) Danke…_

_Fränzi: Ja, ich glaube das war bisher auch eines meiner Lieblingschaps… *hihi* Denn wie du schon sagtest: Schön peinlich, schön sexy… Gut, schön lang war für mich jetzt eher anstrengend... *lach* Aber, ich mach´s ja gerne… Ich bin übrigens dabei… Wie wäre es mal mit nem Spinn-Marathon? Wir machen 48 Stunden lang durch, chatten und Brainstormen nonstop und schreiben dann im Anschluss ein Kapitel… Mal schauen, was dabei rauskommt… Malfoy singend auf dem Scheiterhaufen und Snape als Gewitterhexe wahrscheinlich… *lach* _


	41. Chapter 40

**40. **Early Prophets

Ron auf Abstand zu halten, gestaltete sich schwieriger, als sie erwartet hatte. Denn nachdem sie ihn volle zwei Tage ignoriert hatte, schrieb er ihr natürlich erneut. Nur dass seine Zeilen dieses Mal noch _freundlicher_ und _wohlgesonnener _waren.

Was sie nach wie vor nicht im Geringsten wunderte. Ihr ehemaliger bester Freund und nun auch ehemaliger Verlobter, hasste es warten zu müssen. Sei es auf Antworten, Personen oder Dinge denen er entgegen sah. Ron war ein von Grund auf ungeduldiger Mensch.

Mione schlenderte langsam den Flur entlang. Dabei hatte sie einige Bücher unter den linken Arm geklemmt. Unter ihrem rechten befanden sich ein Dutzend berichtigter und benoteter Test, die sie später zurückgeben und mit den Schülern besprechen wollte.

„Granger, ich bin überrascht", riss es sie aus den Gedanken und sie sah überrascht auf. Doch was sie noch viel mehr überraschte war, dass sie wie von selber zu grinsen begann.

„Worüber?", fragte sie den Blonden, der sein Tempo verlangsamt hatte und nun rückwärts vor ihr herlief.

Wie so oft um diese Zeit war er in etwas Sportlichem gekleidet und hatte die schneeweißen Kopfhörer des iPods um den Hals gelegt.

„Darüber, dass du offensichtlich gerade eben erst aus deinem Zimmer gekommen bist. Du hast also anscheinend tatsächlich das Frühstück geschwänzt."

Mione bestätigte seine Aussage nicht. Stattdessen lud sie die Tests immer noch grinsend nach links und angelte nach dem kleinen weißen Musikspieler in seiner Jackentasche.

Natürlich stand er, wie so oft, im gesperrten Modus. Mit wenigen Handgriffen löste sie die Sperre und er nahm ihr das kleine weiße Ding grinsend ab und ließ es wieder in seine Jackentasche gleiten.

„Das ist also ein Ja", wisperte er amüsiert.

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und lud die Tests zurück auf den rechten Arm. Gemeinsam passierten sie den Durchgang zu den öffentlichen Fluren und machten sich auf den Weg zum Treppenhaus. Malfoy ließ sich neben ihr zurückfallen und ging schließlich im Schritttempo neben ihr her.

„Was machst du noch so? Im Bezug auf sportliche Aktivitäten? Vom Joggen mal abgesehen?", flüsterte sie und musterte ihn einmal von oben bis unten. Zwar sah sie durch den Anzug und die Jacke nichts, aber ihr inneres Auge schien viel zu genau zu wissen, was sich unter dem Stoff verbarg.

Siedendheiß schoss es ihr in die Wangen, als sie es sich genau ausmalte. Also wendete sie den Blick ab und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Worauf genau willst du hinaus?", fragte er neben ihr skeptisch. Sie spürte, dass er sie durchschaut hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es aber auch zu offensichtlich gewesen.

„Naja, du bist gut durchtrainiert. Für einen Sportler." Noch bevor sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr bewusst wie albern und falsch das klang.

Ein leises Lachen entwischte ihm und sie stiegen nebeneinander die Stufen hinab.

„Ich weiß, das ergab keinen Sinn", sagte sie augenrollend und wich seinen Blicken aus.

„Ja, das ergab es tatsächlich nicht."

„Also?"

„Also was?"

Hermione blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen und musterte ihn strafend. „Du weißt genau, worauf ich hinaus will."

„Was soll ich sonst schon so machen? Ich jogge, achte etwas auf meine Ernähung und trainiere auf dem Feld. Manchmal mache ich Liegestütze. Aber eher selten…" Er sah sie einen Moment zweifelnd an. „Das ist lächerlich, Granger. Das interessiert dich nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Natürlich", sagte sie. Sie wusste nicht wirklich ob sie log oder nicht.

„Hm…", hauchte er und setzte sich einfach in Bewegung.

„Hm, was? Ich meinte das ernst. Das war jetzt nicht abwertend gemeint. Oder um mich über dich lustig zu machen", rief sie und folgte ihm.

„Das war mir bewusst. Dazu hast du mich viel zu enthusiastisch mit den Augen ausgezogen."

Sie blieb stehen, spüre erneut dieses verräterische Brennen in den Wangen. „Hör auf zu übertreiben."

Er blieb ebenfalls stehen, sah sie mit skeptischer Miene und hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Bin ich…", sie drehte sich etwas und versuchte sich selber von hinten zu betrachten. „Naja… Irgendwie unförmig?"

„Was?"

„Naja, ich habe seit Jahren keinen Sport mehr gemacht."

‚Noch nie', wisperte ihre innere Stimme.

Malfoy schwieg, starrte sie einfach nur an.

„Ach, vergiss es", wisperte sie und spürte das einige der Bücher aus ihrem Griff rutschten.

„Verdammt", fluchte sie und drehte sich, hob das Bein an um sie abzufangen. Doch es war ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Hilflos spürte sie das erste Buch aus dem Stapel rutschten und es ging, gefolgt von den anderen, zu Boden.

Überraschenderweise war Malfoy der erste, der sich nach den Büchern gebückt hatte.

„Du musst nicht… Ich…" Sie hockte sich neben ihm auf den Boden, was die Tests dazu brachte ebenfalls aus ihrem Griff zu rutschen. Mit einem schlappenden Geräusch gingen auch sie zu Boden. Sie stöhnte genervt auf, fluchte einige unverzeihliche Worte vor sich hin.

„Nimm du die Hefte und ich nehme die Bücher", sagte der Blonde scharf, als sie ihm gerade einen Wälzer aus dem Griff ziehen wollte.

„Du musst echt nich-"

„Granger, halte einfach die Klappe und nimm die scheiß Hefte."

Mione sammelte nach Luft schnappend die Hefte ein, als sie McGonagall merkwürdig grinsend am unteren Absatz der Treppe stehen sah. Die Hand der Alten lag dabei auf dem Treppengeländer und sie sah sie einfach nur an.

Sie hustete, um den Blonden anzudeuten, dass sie nicht mehr ungestört waren. Er blickte irritiert auf, bevor er sich mit den Büchern aufrichtete und langsam umdrehte.

„Guten Morgen, meine Lieben", sagte die Schulleiterin lächelnd und schlenderte an ihnen vorbei in die Große Halle.

„Guten Morgen", rief ihr der Lockenschopf benommen hinterher und richtete sich ebenfalls auf.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie.

„Himmel, wie lange sie da wohl schon stand", flüsterte Mione errötend.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln. „Als du mich gefragt hast ob du unförmig bist, stand sie dort noch nicht."

„Malfoy", schnappte sie und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Einen Augenblick schien er unschlüssig zurück zu bleiben, bis ihm bewusst zu werden schien, dass er ihre Bücher hatte. Also setzte er sich beschleunigt in Bewegung, bis er sie wieder eingeholt hatte.

„Du kannst mich gerne bei meinen Läufen belustigen", sagte er neben ihr. „Um etwas gegen deine _Unförmigkeit_ zu tun."

Sie blieb wütend stehen. „Du bist wirklich das Letzte, weißt du das? Du bist absolut ungehobelt, unhöflich und eingebildet. Außerdem könnte dein Bauch auch etwas mehr Training gebrauchen."

„Bitte was? Du hast wohl nicht genau genug hingeschaut."

„Oh doch, das habe ich. Und da war keine Spur von einem Sixpack."

„Einem was?"

Mione lächelte überheblich. „Na, das sind besonders durchtrainierte Bauchmuskeln."

„Ich bin Sucher und kein Treiber, Granger."

„Das bedeutet nun was?"

Er blieb stehen und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich muss flink und sehnig sein. Nicht groß, klobig und muskulös."

„Na, _flink_ bist du ja eindeutig", wisperte sie grinsend.

Und seine Miene verdunkelte sich. Er ließ die Bücher vor ihren Füßen lautstark zu Boden fallen und wandte sich blitzschnell um.

„Verdammt", fluchte sie und hechtete ihm hinterher.

„Malfoy warte. Das war wirklich fies, ich gebe es zu."

Während sie sich in Bewegung setzte legte sie den Stapel Hefte beiläufig auf der Fensterbank ab. Jedoch rutschte diese auseinander und einige der Hefte gingen zu Boden. Doch sie ignorierte sie, folgte ihm bis zum Durchgang, der ihn zurück in die Eingangshalle führen würde.

„Warte", wisperte sie und hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

Er beachtete sie nicht, trommelte auf dem kleinen weißen Ding in seiner Hand herum, dessen Kopfhörerenden in seinen Ohren steckten. Einige wirre, blonde Strähnen hingen lose über ihnen und einen Moment verlor Mione sich im Anblick, den er bot.

Seine stürmischen grauen Augen. Das feine blonde Haar und die zarte Haut seines Nackens.

Sie schluckte, der Griff um seinen Arm festigte sich.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Malfoy sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf, sagte jedoch nichts.

Also nahm sie ihm schnaubend den iPod ab und begann darauf herumzudrücken, bis leise Musik ertönte. Doch anstatt ihn gehen zu lassen, stellte sie sofort die Pause ein und sah ihn an.

Der Blonde runzelte einen Augenblick irritiert die Stirn.

„Ich bin selten so auf meine Kosten gekommen, wie mit dir", flüsterte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Und ich _liebe_ deinen elenden, flinken und sehnigen Körper. Und das weißt du ganz genau." Zum Schluss wurde ihre Stimme schneidend.

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, während er ihr den iPod abnahm. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht."

Kopfschüttelnd gab sie ihm das kleine weiße Ding zurück und wandte sich ab. Doch dieses Mal hielt er sie an der Hand zurück, zog sie an sich.

„Ich verstehe dich übrigens nicht", flüsterte er in ihren Nacken und eine Gänsehaut überzog sie, als sie sich etwas zurücklehnte. „Ich für meinen Teil_ liebe_ jede unförmige Kurve." Er lachte schelmisch und sie schlug schwach nach ihm.

Trotzdem überschlug sich in ihr etwas, als er sie an sich presste. Sie hob augenrollend und doch grinsend die Hand, führte sie in seinen Nacken und drehte sich in einen flüchtigen Kuss, den sie tauschten.

„Falls dein Angebot noch steht, _unterhalte_ ich dich übermorgen gerne. Da habe ich nämlich gleich mehrere Freistunden."

„Okay…"

„Okay…"

„Wie wäre es mit einem Vorgeschmack? Heute Abend bei dir?"

Eine erneute Welle durchflutete sie. Sie musste gegen ein hysterisches Kichern ankämpfen. Er knabberte an ihrem Nacken, bevor er sich spürbar grinsend von ihr löste.

„Da kannst du dein schmutziges Mundwerk dann für interessante Dinge nutzen."

Sie zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch, während er sich grinsend rückwärts von ihr entfernte.

„Du auch, mein Lieber", warf sie ihm hinterher.

Er leckte sich gedankenverloren und dennoch irgendwie lasziv über die Lippen.

„Deal", sagte er dann und wirbelte herum. Mit federnden Bewegungen verschwand er aus ihrer Sichtweite.

„Professor?", riss es sie einige Sekunden später aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie drehte sich langsam zu der Schülerin um, die fragend in der Tür zu ihrem Klassenzimmer stand.

„Miss Aberdean, was gibt es?", fragte sie und machte sich mit entspannten Schritten auf zum Klassenraum.

„Ich wollte gerade nachsehen gehen, wo Sie bleiben, Professor. Sie sind sonst nie zu spät."

„Tja, einmal ist immer das erste Mal. Sammeln Sie bitte die Bücher auf", sagte sie an das Mädchen gewandt, während sie die Hefte von der Fensterbank und dem Boden aufsammelte.

-v-

Seufzend lehnte sie mit dem Kopf auf seiner nackten Brust, ließ ihre Fingerspitzen immer wieder langsam und spielerisch über seine leicht verschwitzte Haut fahren.

Schließlich grummelte er, schob sie etwas von sich. Widerwillig ließ sie sich von ihm drängen, stütze sich dicht neben ihm auf dem Ellenbogen ab und sah ihn an. Beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich seitlich aus ihrem Bett lehnte und eine Zigarette anzündete.

„Wie kommt ihr mit dem Training voran?", fragte sie.

Er runzelte die Stirn und nahm einen Zug. „Sprichst du jetzt von meinem Team oder dem Schulteam?"

Mione zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern; jedenfalls soweit ihr das im Liegen möglich war. „Beides", erwiderte sie dann.

„Gut. In beidem."

„Und?" Sie pustete sich eine verschwitzte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Und?"

„Na, das wird doch wohl nicht alles sein, was du zu erzählen hast."

Malfoy richtete sich neben ihr etwas auf und sie musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, wieder über seine nackte Brust zu streicheln. Und gegen den Drang die hitzigen Momente nicht Revue passieren zu lassen, die sich hier gerade abgespielt hatten.

In ihrem Bett. In ihrem Zimmer…

„Für das Spiel gegen die Vikings haben wir unsere Taktik etwas geändert. Sie sind ein recht starkes Team und ich fürchte, wir können uns nicht allein auf den Fang des Schnatzes verlassen. Auch wenn das den Sieg bedeuten würde, wäre das recht arm", er nahm einen weiteren Zug. „Das Schulteam macht sich fantastisch. Briades und Kiddow sind wirklich gut. Sie könnten es nach der Schulzeit in ein professionelles Team schaffen."

Der Lockenschopf gab dem Drang nach, ließ ihre Hand wieder auf seinen Bauch wandern.

Mit einem skeptischen Blick ließ er sie lautlos gewähren.

„Ist es nicht schwer sich so auf neue Taktiken vorzubereiten? Wo du sozusagen hier festsitzt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich. Aber ich bin gut…", wisperte er grinsend und sie schüttelte lachend denn Kopf. Doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte entschärfte er seine eigene, arrogante Aussage, indem er ein „und ich hab ein starkes Team" hinzufügte.

„Ja. Außerdem musst du auf dem Feld ja eh nur nach dem goldenen Ball Ausschau halten. Richtig?" Sie versuchte die Mischung von Hohn und Witz in ihrer Stimme so abzustimmen, dass es ihm nicht entgehen konnte, dass sie nur scherzte.

„Richtig", sagte er dann. Natürlich nicht ohne sie wenigstens einmal bitterböse anzufunkeln.

Doch dann entspannte sich seine Miene. Er sah an ihr vorbei, während sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich.

„Granger, da kommt Wiesels hässlicher Vogel angeflogen."

Überrascht folgte sie seinem Blick. Nun ja, zugegeben war sie tatsächlich eher weniger erstaunt. Sie hatte Ron immer noch nicht geantwortet, also war ein weiterer Versuch seinerseits absehbar gewesen.

Natürlich stimmte sie sein Timing heute mal alles andere als heiter. Oder auch: Es stimmte sie noch trüber als sonst.

Seufzend ließ sie sich aus dem Bet gleiten, tapste mit nackten Füßen über den kühlen Holzboden und öffnete das Fenster. Das kleine arme Ding fiel ihr fast entgegen, weil es sich hektisch ins Innere stützte. Dabei war die zu tragende Last gar nicht so schwer.

„Es ist mir immer wieder ein Rätsel, wo die Weasleys _diese_ Vögel herbekommen. Gibt es da eine, mir unbekannte, Zucht?", spottete der Blonde hinter ihr, doch sie ignorierte es.

Sie war etwas zu irritiert, um zu Antworten. Denn der Brief stammte von Ginny. Und da sie morgen mit dieser und Harry verabredet war, und erst heute via Kaminweg mit ihr gesprochen hatte um alles Nötige zu klären, musste es sich bei ihrer Nachricht um etwas Wichtiges handeln.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn entrollte sie das Packpapier. Aus diesem löste sich ein Blatt Pergament, aber auch eine Zeitungsseite. Keine aus dem Tagespropheten. Nein, sie kannte den Druck und auch die Aufmachung dieser Zeitung nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?", hörte sie den Blonden skeptisch fragen.

Doch sie war zu vertieft in den _Brief_; der nur aus einer einzigen Zeile bestand.

_Hey Mione,_

_gibt es da etwas, was wir wissen sollten?_

_Kuss, Ginny_

Irritiert sah sie auf. Das ergab keinen Sinn…

„Warum hast du da eine Seite des L.A. Prophets?"

„Was?", entwischte es ihr heiser und sie folgte seinem Blick auf die zusammengeraffte Zeitungsseite. Dann schlug es auf sie ein wie ein Ambos, der aus dem Himmel fiel. Zitternd entrollte sie die Zeitungsseite. Machte sich darauf gefasst zu suchen und die erleichternde Gewissheit erst nach dem dritten Versuch zu erhaschen.

Doch sie brauchte nicht suchen. Und es war auch alles andere als erleichternd.

Da waren Malfoy und sie… Auf der Titelseite…

Nach Luft schnappend taumelte sie zurück, stieß mit der splitternackten Kehrseite gegen einen der Stühle, die vor dem Fenster standen.

„Granger", sagte er schneidend und sah sie forschend an.

„Da… da sind wir", stammelte sie. „Auf der ganzen Seite…"

„Verdammt", fluchte er und schwang sich ebenfalls aus dem Bett.

Zitternd drehte sie ihm die Seite entgegen. Zeigte ihm das gigantische Bild, welches sie beide zeigte. Sie standen sich am Strand gegenüber. Ihr Haar wehte ihm Wind und sie sah ihn peinlich verliebt an.

Gott, diesen naiven Ausdruck mussten sie ihr ins Gesicht tuschiert haben…

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ließ er die Zeitungsseite sinken. „Merlin, Granger. Das ist doch harmlos…"

Sie lachte bitter. „Harmlos?"

„Natürlich. Ich dachte schon, sie hätten uns nackt und fickend in der Balkontür erwischt."

Mit einem Schnalzen ihre Zunge hielt sie inne, stemmte die Hand in die Hüfte und starrte einen Moment ins Leere. Gut, da mochte er recht haben. Dennoch sagte dieses Bild soviel aus, was sie lieber nicht schwarz auf weiß gesehen hätte.

Und nicht nur das. Die ganze Magierwelt würde es sehen. Wahrscheinlich…

„Meinst du, dass es noch andere Blätter drucken werden?", fragte sie heiser.

Er sah sie an. „Darauf würde ich wetten."

Sie biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe. Ron würde es sehen. Die Schüler. Minerva. Molly und Arthur…

Himmel, sie hatte sich vor nicht einmal anderthalb Wochen mehr oder weniger von Ron getrennt. Was mochten all diese Leute nun von ihr denken?

„Kann man da wirklich nichts gegen machen?"

„Granger, was soll man da schon gegen machen?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Sie dazu bringen es nicht mehr weiter auszureizen?"

„Und wie? Falls du da eine Idee hast, bin ich ganz Ohr. Damit würdest du unserem Management viel zukünftigen Ärger ersparen."

Mione trat schnaubend zum Bett, ließ sich darauf nieder und raufte sich die Haare.

„Bestechung?", fragte sie dann hoffnungsvoll.

Malfoy lachte lauthals auf. „Granger, ich bitte dich."

Mit schmalen Lippen wendete sie den Blick ab.

Ein Knistern. Er warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Schlagzeile, die verlautete: _Wer ist die schöne Unbekannte an der Seite des Drachen?_

„Granger, dass wird sich schneller verflüchtigen, als du jetzt glaubst. Vertrau mir einfach."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Malfoy, so einfach ist das nicht. Ich meine…" Sie stockte, schluckte stark. „Wie soll ich dass den Leuten erklären, die mir nahe stehen? Ich bin ja noch nicht einmal wirklich Single."

„Granger, dieses Bild sagt nichts Pikantes aus. Und es zeigt auch nichts solches. Wir sehen uns an. Wir berühren uns nicht einmal."

„Was schlägst du also vor?", fragte sie hilflos.

„Denk dir was aus. Etwa dass wir geredet haben. Einen Spaziergang unter Freunden gemacht haben", säuselte er genervt und schmiss die verräterische Seite grob auf den Nachttisch.

„Einen Spaziergang unter _Freunden_, Malfoy?", lachte sie bitter. „Himmel Malfoy, meine tatsächlichen Freunde kennen mich. Und sie kennen uns."

Ein merkwürdiges Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, während er ihren Blicken auswich. Und erst als sie sich ihrer unbedachten Worte bewusst wurde, dämmerte es ihr.

Hatte sie ihn tatsächlich verletzt?

„Malfoy, ich…", begann sie leise.

„Spar dir das", sagte er matt und begann seine Sachen einzusammeln, die im Zimmer verstreut lagen. „Ich bin mir sicher dir fällt etwas Besseres ein. Etwas, Glaubhafteres." Mit diesen Worten zog er sich die Hose über und verließ mit dem Rest seiner Kleidung unter dem Arm das Zimmer.

* * *

Vorschau:

„Jetzt auf einmal glaubst du es sofort?", fauchte sie, als sie in den Flur trat. „Bis vor einer Woche hast du mich noch schallend ausgelacht und jetzt bin ich eine Hure, die es mit jedem treibt?"

Rons Augen weiteten sich, als er sie sah. Er versuchte sich an Ginny und Harry vorbei zuschieben, doch der Schwarzhaarige hielt ihn zurück. Über seine Schulter hinweg lachte Ron verbittert auf.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du für ihn bist? Du bist doch nichts weiter als eine seiner billigen Nutten."

_

* * *

_

Huhu… :) Hier bin ich mal wieder und wie immer habe ich euch was mitgebracht; was ihr an dieser Stelle ja bereits gelesen haben dürftet. *lach*

_Wie immer möchte ich an dieser Stelle aber auch danke sagen. Vor allem an Fränzi, für´s Rumspinnen und Betalesen und natürlich auch an meine Mädels India (die am Wochenende übrigens hier mit ihrer Story __**Lilienfeuer**__ an den Start gegangen ist. Ich kann sie euch nur empfehlen.. ;)) und Mean, für´s Rumspinnen. *knuddel*_

_Meinen lieben Reviewern möchte ich sagen: Ich stehe auf ewig in eurer Schuld. ;) *hihi* Danke! Und ja, ich bin erdenklich faul, da ich diesen Text aus __**Dark Kiss**__ kopiert habe… ;)_

_Reviewtime: _

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Ja, aus Mione wird man auch nicht schlau. Die wird ja selber nicht aus sich schlau, was an der Gesamtsituation liegen könnte… Und ich hoffe, der Tritt in diesem Chap war fest genug. Weitere werden folgen… ;) Viel Spaß beim träumen übrigens…. Ich beneide dich, denn die Männer bei mir, sind alles andere, als Stoff zum träumen.. *lach*_

_HexenLady: Meine Muse sitzt mir gerade wieder dreist im Gesicht… Daher kommt es… *lach* Was nicht heißt, dass es nicht anstrengend wäre… ;) Aber, es macht Spaß und das ist das Wichtigste… _

_One77: Achso.. Ja, das kommt wahrscheinlich bald… *hust* ;) Aber, es geht halt um Malfoy und so wie ich ihn mir vorstelle, wird er sich da wohl immer schwer tun… Jaja… Und Ron, das leidige Thema ist leider immer noch nicht so ganz gegessen… _

_Hattu: Ja, nur reisen die in 20 Sekunden und können gegen die Beschwerden mal eben was trinken. Gut, können wir auch. Nur das macht es dann wahrscheinlich nur schlimmer… *lach* Das können wir ja aber mal testen, wenn du wieder in good old germany bist, Sista… ;) *hihi*_

_Fränzi: Hihi… Ja, ich freue mich auch besonders auf die kommenden Chaps. Die sind toll… *lach* Und ich freue mich auf dein kommendes Werk: Auf das sich sicher auch hier einige freuen können! Mensch, was sind wir gemein…. Aber, dafür arbeiten wir ja auch dafür. Ich tipsel alles und du befreist es von Patzern… Und umgekehrt… Ich denke, da darf man auch mal hundsgemein sein und mit Insidern um sich werfen… *lach* _

_Die-na: Ja, das Wetter ist echt so richtig wechselhaft. Ich bin am kommenden WE im Sauerland campen, also drück mir mal ganz doll die Daumen. Sonst komme ich zurück geschwommen… *lach* Das dauert dann sicher ne Woche…_

_India: Danke für die Rev Süße… ;) Auf ganzer Linie. Du siehst, ich bin sprachlos… *lach* Auch wenn du mir das alles natürlich schon hundertmal gesagt hast… Ich höre es aber dennoch immer wieder gerne… *lach**knuddel*_

_Anna: feinfühlig wie ein Stein passt wohl... *lach* Ja, leider hab ich mit Ron immer noch was vor.. Aber, ich kann dich beruhigen…. Nicht mehr allzu lange... ;) _


	42. Chapter 41

**41. **Stunde der Wahrheiten

„Entschuldige bitte, ich bin zu früh", sagte sie lächelnd und zog sich an der Türschwelle die Schuhe aus.

Ginny rieb sich kopfschüttelnd die Hände an der überdimensionalen Schürze ab, die sie trug und deutete Hermione zeitgleich an, in die Wohnung einzutreten.

Harry und Ginnys Wohnung. Die zwei waren bereits vor Jahren zusammen gezogen. Damals, kurz nach dem Krieg, hatten sie sich noch eine ganze Weile bei Molly und Arthur aufgehalten. Mit etwa 19 Jahren zog es ihren besten Freund aber das erste Mal in die eigenen vier Wände; ein kleines zwei Zimmer Apartment in London. Auch wenn Harry damals schon genug Geld für etwas Eigenes gehabt hatte, wollte er es erst später dafür einsetzten.

Die Gegend war wundervoll und so auch der Ausblick. Von Harrys Fenster aus konnte man direkt auf die Themse und die Tower Bridge sehen. Ihr - und somit auch Rons - ehemaliges Apartment befand sich hingegen weiter abseits in Southwark. Von dort war der Ausblick ebenfalls toll, nur eben nicht so toll. Allerdings hatte Ron niemals _mitten im Geschehen_ leben wollen.

Was sie daran erinnerte, dass sie gerade mehr oder weniger heimatlos war. Mal abgesehen von Hogwarts. Doch früher oder später würde sie sich Gedanken über eine neue Bleibe außerhalb der Schulmauern machen müssen. Sie wollte nicht, wie manch anderer Lehrer, nur diesen einen Zufluchtsort haben. Wenn ihr danach war wollte sie dem Zauber von Hogwarts entfliehen können.

Doch zurück zum Hier und Jetzt. Ginny hatte sich schon damals so häufig bei Harry aufgehalten, dass sie schließlich zusammen in ein vier Zimmer Apartment im nächsten Häuserblock gezogen waren. Just in dieses, welches sie gerade betrat.

„Möchtest du ein paar Hausschuhe?", fragte der Rotschopf und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Mione nickte und hing ihre Jacke routiniert am Kleiderständer auf. Sie war in den vergangenen Jahren so oft hier gewesen. Nur in den seltensten Fällen allein; und wenn war sie meistens mit Ginny oder den Mädchen allein gewesen.

„Hey, Mione." Harry linste neben ihr durch den Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers auf den Flur und sie zuckte einen Moment lachend zusammen.

„Mensch, erschreck mich doch nicht so", schmunzelte sie und schlüpfte in die Hausschuhe, die Ginny ihr gerade zugeschoben hatte.

„Ich muss dann mal nach dem Braten sehen", sagte Ginny entschuldigend und sprang an ihr vorbei zurück in die Küche.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", rief sie ihr hinterher.

„Du bist unser Gast", warf Ginny zurück, was soviel heißen sollte wie „Untersteh dich und mach es dir bequem."

„Brauchst du meine Hilfe? Ich bin kein Gast", mischte sich Harry scherzend ein. Der Schalk stand ihm dabei regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Und deine Aufgabe ist es dich um unseren Gast zu kümmern, bis ich fertig bin", kicherte der Rotschopf aus der Küche.

Harry zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann zum Lockenschopf um. Dieser begutachtete gerade erstaunt das umdekorierte, und scheinbar auch renovierte, Wohnzimmer.

„Ihr habt diese Wand neu gestrichen, richtig?" Sie trat einen Schritt vor.

„Ja. Aber, bereits vor zwei Monaten. Warst du echt so lange nicht mehr hier?"

„Scheint so."

„Na, dann wurde es ja Zeit." Harry gesellte sich direkt neben sie, vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Wieder stellte sich dieses merkwürdige Schweigen ein, welches sie bereits bei den vergangenen Malen bemerkt hatte. Doch glücklicherweise ging der Schwarzhaarige dagegen an, bevor sie es tun musste.

„Möchtest du etwas Rotwein? Wir haben hier diesen, den…", er stockte, trat rüber zum Sideboard. In einem der Fächer befand sich auch immer der süße Rotwein, den sie und die Mädchen ab und an gemeinsam getrunken hatten.

„Ja, gerne", sagte Mione dankbar und folgte ihm vor das Schränkchen.

Harry holte die Flasche hervor, griff nach dem Korkenzieher und machte sich daran sie ziemlich unbeholfen zu öffnen. Er war alles andere als gut darin. Ein Grund warum die Mädchen die Flaschen immer selber geöffnet hatten.

„Soll ich das machen?", fragte sie schmunzelnd und griff nach der Flasche. „Kork im Wein schmeckt nicht besonders gut."

Kapitulierend lachend reichte er ihr den Wein. „Aber, wir verraten es Ginny nicht", wisperte er dann scherzend; jedoch laut genug, so dass seine Freundin es hören konnte.

„Was ist mit mir?", tönte es aus der Küche.

„Nichts, Schatz."

„Harry James Potter. Wage es nicht über mich zu lästern", rief Ginny.

Mione zog lächelnd den Korken aus der Flasche. Unversehrt.

Sie hatte heute tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt den beiden abzusagen. Aus den verschiedensten Gründen, wobei einer natürlich Malfoy gewesen war. Malfoy und diese abscheulichen Geschichten und Bilder, die gerade ihre Runde machten.

Heute Morgen musste sie erfahren, dass es tatsächlich mehrere Bilder gab. Gott sei dank gab es keines, wo sie sich küssten. Doch es gab zwei ziemlich verräterische Fotos, wo sie sich mehr oder weniger in den Armen lagen.

Und wenn das nicht Grund genug zur Sorge und für Mutmaßungen war, gab es die Geschichten rundum diese Bilder, die heute so ziemlich jedes Blatt in England bis auf´s Letzte ausgereizt hatte. Natürlich enthielten sie in den seltensten Fällen auch nur einen Funken Wahrheit. Doch sie sprachen von Küssen und liebevollen Gesten. Und sie sprachen davon, dass sie Alains Party und auch den Strand gemeinsam verlassen hatten.

Mehr als genug für ihr erhitztes Gemüt und auch das von zahlreichen Schülern. Sie hatte heute keinen Meter gehen können, ohne kritisch beäugt und durch Flüstern begrüßt oder verabschiedet zu werden.

„Niemals. Ich habe nur gerade eine Flasche Wein geöffnet. Einwandfrei", riss sie Harry aus ihren Gedanken.

Ginny lachte in der Küche lauthals auf. „Hör auf zu lügen."

Grummelnd zuckte er mit den Schultern, holte drei Gläser aus dem Sideboard und stellte sie auf den gedeckten Tisch, der am Kopfende des Wohnzimmers stand. Vom Fenster aus, unter dem sich das Sideboard befand, konnte man die mittlerweile beleuchtete Tower Bridge sehen.

„Ich beneide euch nach wie vor um diesen Ausblick", sagte der Lockenschopf und nahm das Glas entgegen, das Harry gerade für sie gefüllt hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte. „Da beneide ich mich regelmäßig selber drum." Jedoch schaute er in Richtung Küche.

„Harry, verdammt", tadelte sie ihn gespielt strafend und nahm dann einen Schluck Wein. Und wieder trat Stille ein…

Nur in der Küche war ein leises Klappern und Scheppern zu hören. Hier und da ertönten Ginnys federleichten Schritte.

„Möchtest du Musik hören?"

Mione nickte, holte dann tief Luft. Während Harry neben der Stereoanlage in die Knie ging, sprach sie schließlich leise das aus, was ihr bereits seit sie die Wohnung betreten hatte auf der Zunge lag. „Lass uns diese Sache kurz klären. Bitte."

Er sah sie an, nickte und richtete sich wieder auf. „Das ist eine gute Idee."

Mione nickte ebenfalls, wandte sich zum Fenster zu und ihrem Freund entgegen. „Ich will nicht, dass es den ganzen Abend im Raum schwebt. Und über diesen hinaus."

„Das will ich auch nicht."

„Gut. Also. Ich war auf dieser Party und wir haben sie auch gemeinsam verlassen, weil Alain…", sie senkte den Blick. „Wir hatten einen Streit und Malfoy trat für mich ein. Also warf er uns raus. Und dann waren wir gemeinsam am Strand…" Gott, sie konnte es nicht…

Sie konnte nicht die Wahrheit sagen, aber sie konnte auch nicht lügen.

„Mione, ich…" Harry hustete, trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran. „Was immer da war und nicht war, interessiert mich nicht. Solange du es für richtig hältst. Du bist mir also keine Rechenschaft schuldig." Mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme leiser und sie war beinahe entsetzt darüber, dass es so offensichtlich zu sein schien.

Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an, klammerte sich an ihrem Weinglas fest.

„Aber, ich weiß nicht wie Ginny die Sache sieht", fuhr er wispernd fort. Er war ihr entsetzlich nah, sprach aber so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand.

„Ich sehe das ähnlich, Harry."

Mione und auch der Angesprochene zuckten zusammen, wirbelten zur Türschwelle herum. Ginny stand in dieser. Ihr Gesicht schien leer und sie wirkte gerade entsetzlich klein.

„Ich sage nicht, dass ich alle Varianten toll fände. Wir reden hier immerhin auch über meinen Bruder…"

Der Lockenschopf senkte nickend den Blick. Plötzlich schien lügen das zu sein, was sie am wenigsten tun konnte und wollte. In ihr krampfte sich alles zusammen.

„Ich wollte Ron niemals wehtun. Aber, ich geriet in diese enorme Gefühlsachterbahn. Ich glaube, ich wollte mich aus ihr befreien", flüsterte sie, klammerte sich so fest an das Glas, dass sie fürchtete es zwischen ihren Fingern zu zerbrechen.

Harry runzelte neben ihr die Stirn. Doch Ginny schien zu verstehen. Sich ebenfalls an dieses Gespräch in der Küche der Weasleys zurückerinnernd.

„_Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen sollte?",_ hallte Ginnys Stimme in ihrem Kopf wieder… _„Ron hatte mal so etwas verlauten lassen."_

Schweigen…

Entsetzlich lang und zähflüssig kroch es durch den Raum. Verpesstete die Luft und legte sich über jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Sogar über jedes Möbelstück.

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen…

„Himmel, er hat mich einfach nicht mehr _gesehen_. Er hat _uns_ nicht mehr gesehen. Er lebte in seiner perfekten Scheinwelt und wann immer ich mit ihm ausbrechen wollte, stieß er mich mit aller Kraft zurück", sie begann zu schluchzen, stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab. „Und ich habe es verdammt oft versucht…" Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sich mit ihr über das nasse Gesicht wischte.

Ginny starrte sie matt an, Harry sichtlich verwirrt und fassungslos.

„Dieses blonde Miststück sieht und sah mich. Er hört mir zu… Auf seine überhebliche Art und Weise, aber ich fühle mich mit ihm lebendig. Gesehen…" Ihre Schultern begannen zu zittern und sie ließ sich einfach in sich zusammen fallen.

Und plötzlich war Ginny bei ihr. Sie zog sie nicht in eine Umarmung, warf sie aber auch nicht schnurstracks aus der Wohnung; was Mione zugegeben etwas überraschte. Vielmehr drängte sie den aufgelösten Lockenschopf auf einen der Stühle, ließ sich auf den gegenüberliegenden fallen.

Bitter lachend zog sie die Nase hoch, nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Es ist mir ein Wunder, dass ihr mich noch nicht rausgeschmissen habt."

Ginny schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, ich bin nicht schockiert. Aber, ich bin nicht überrascht…" Sie nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck Wein.

„Er ist dein Bruder", flüsterte der Lockenschopf, griff sich ebenfalls ihr Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Ginny nippte erneut bevor sie heiser auflachte. Es klang fast etwas verrückt. „Und du bist wie eine Schwester für mich."

„Das heißt?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Harrys Augen waren nun tellergroß. Er konnte ihnen eindeutig nicht mehr wirklich folgen.

„Dass ich dich ganz sicher nicht rauswerfen werde, es aber noch verarbeiten muss. Seid ihr-" Ginny sah sie an, zuckte merkwürdig mit dem Kopf und schwenkte das Glas in ihrer Hand. „Zusammen?"

Mione lachte schrill auf, rieb sich erneut über das verheulte Gesicht und zog die Nase hoch. „Ich bitte dich…"

Ginny nickte.

Harry räusperte sich schwach. „Also… Ich bin… Da waren also tatsächlich Küsse am Stand?", meldete er sich schließlich zu Wort. Dabei klang er wie damals, mit 14 Jahren.

„Schatz, bitte hol Mione ein paar Taschentücher und schau nach dem Braten. Wir werden dir gleich alles erklären", sagte Ginny sanft. Und Harry gehorchte schwach nickend.

-v-

Sie aßen schweigend und auch wenn die Stimmung im Raum nicht wirklich feindselig war, war sie merkwürdig.

Jeder von ihnen musste das Gesagte auf seine eigene Art und Weise verarbeiten. Mione, weil sie es ihnen tatsächlich gesagt hatte. Nicht in den peinlichen Einzelheiten, aber jedenfalls so weit, dass es nichts Notwendiges mehr gab, was sie hätte erklären müssen.

Ginny hatte alles erdenklich gefasst aufgenommen. Vielleicht sogar zu gefasst, was darauf zurückzuführen sein könnte, dass der Rotschopf das Gesagte noch nicht vollends verarbeitet hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie es aber auch tatsächlich bereits geahnt; wie sie gerade mehrmals hatte verlauten lassen.

Am härtesten hatte es Harry getroffen. Wobei sie nicht wusste, was für den Schwarzhaarigen gerade am schwersten zu verarbeiten war. Die Tatsache, dass seine beste Freundin etwas mit Malfoy hatte; oder die Tatsache, dass sie etwas mit _Malfoy _hatte. Dem Malfoy, der sie vor Jahren scheinbar noch lieber umgebracht hätte, als sie freiwillig anzufassen. Oder den Malfoy, den sie am liebsten aus der Magierschaft verbannt hätte.

Natürlich hatte sie bereits vor Monaten verkündet, wie wunderbar sie mit dem Blonden zurrecht kam. Etwas, was sie ihr teilweise abgekauft hatten. Offensichtlich kamen ihr diese damals eher unbedacht getätigten Aussagen gerade zugute. Obwohl wohl niemand wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie _so gut_ mit ihm zurechtkam…

Das Schweigen setzte sich fort.

Doch es hatte etwas Gutes. Es ersparte ihr halbherzig eingeworfene Phrasen wie „Hauptsache ist, dass es dir gut geht." oder „Du weißt schon, was du tust."

Obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie es in Anbetracht der Umstände eh nicht einwerfen würden. Immerhin sprachen sie hier nicht von irgendeinem beliebigen Mann. Sie sprachen von Malfoy…

Und mit ihm hatte jeder hier am Tisch eine gewisse Vorgeschichte.

Mione holte geräuschvoll Luft und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein, als es an der Tür klopfte. Nein, eigentlich donnerte es daran.

„Harry, lass mich rein. Ich weiß, dass sie bei euch ist." Ron…

Der Lockenschopf setzte das Weinglas klirrend ab. Harry blickte matt zum Türrahmen, Ginny schaute sie verunsichert an.

„Willst du es ihm sagen?", flüsterte sie dabei kaum hörbar.

„Nein", entwischte es Mione augenblicklich. „Denke ich…", fügte sie dann errötend hinzu.

Doch Gott sei Dank schien Ginny der gleichen Meinung zu sein. „Das solltest du nicht. Nicht jetzt jedenfalls."

Mione nickte fahrig. „Ich werde es… später tun…"

Ginny nickte zustimmend, stand langsam auf. „Harry und ich werden versuchen ihn abzuwimmeln. Natürlich hat er es gelesen. Aber wir haben ihm eingebläut nicht hier aufzukreuzen."

Wieder nickte sie einfach nur, nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein, als der Schwarzhaarige sich ebenfalls aufrichtete.

„Bleib du hier im Zimmer", sagte er und folgte Ginny in den Flur.

Mione goss sich Wein nach. Dabei zitterte ihre Hand bedenklich. Und es wurde für einen Augenblick noch heftiger, als sie die Tür aufschnacken hörte.

„Ist sie hier? Ich will sofort mit ihr reden. Sofort!", bellte Ron aufgebracht.

„Ron, komm runter", sagte Harry.

„Ist sie hier?", fragte ihr Exverlobter ein weiteres Mal. Dieses Mal schneidend.

„Ron, sie ist hier, aber sie wird jetzt nicht mit dir reden. Nicht heute. Klärt das unter euch, aber nicht, wenn sie hier bei uns ist. Als unsere Freundin und unser Gast", hörte sie nun Ginny.

„Das ist lächerlich. Ich will und werde jetzt mit ihr reden."

„Nein, wirst du nicht." Harry…

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann bellte Ron erneut los.

„Habt ihr das gelesen? Es steht in jeder scheiß Zeitung in ganz London und England. Sie hat mich lächerlich gemacht. Konnte sie nicht einmal damit warten, bis wir es allen sagen konnten?"

„Ron bitte", warf Ginny erneut ein.

„Sie ist eine scheiß Hure. Wie konnte ich mich all die Jahre nur so in ihr irren. Wer weiß, was sie noch so alles hinter meinem Rücken getrieben hat."

„Ron", sagte Harry scharf.

Doch Hermiones Beine hatten sich bereits selbstständig gemacht. Wie von selbst war sie so heftig aufgesprungen, dass der Stuhl ins Taumeln geriet und gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas krachte.

„Jetzt auf einmal glaubst du es sofort?", fauchte sie, als sie in den Flur trat. „Bis vor einer Woche hast du mich noch schallend ausgelacht und jetzt bin ich eine Hure, die es mit jedem treibt?"

Rons Augen weiteten sich, als er sie sah. Er versuchte sich an Ginny und Harry vorbei zuschieben, doch der Schwarzhaarige hielt ihn zurück. Über seine Schulter hinweg lachte Ron verbittert auf.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du für ihn bist? Du bist doch nichts weiter als eine seiner billigen Nutten."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, funkelte ihn so herablassend wie möglich an. „Vielleicht ist er nicht mehr für mich als ein _Spielgefährte_."

Ron ruckte erneut vor, doch Harry schubste ihn hart gegen die Tür.

Mione trat kopfschüttelnd zurück ins Wohnzimmer, fluchte leise auf und griff sich erneut das Glas.

„Mit wem spricht sie? Ist er auch hier?", brüllte Ron und schien Harry von sich zu stoßen.

Sekunden später kam er ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt, sah sich gehetzt in diesem um. Ginny folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

„Ron, ich bitte dich", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd und nahm einen Schluck Wein.

Der Rothaarige schien sich zu entspannen, als er den leeren Raum erblickte. „Was ist bloß aus dir geworden", knurrte er dann und richtete sich die verrutschte Jacke; an der Harry ihn Sekunden später wieder packte und zurück in den Flur zerrte.

„Das war ich schon immer, Ron. Du hast es nur nie gesehen", warf sie zurück und folgte ihren beiden _Freunden_ in den Flur.

„Ron, du solltest jetzt gehen", mischte sich Harry ein und drängte den Rothaarigen durch die geöffnete Tür. Auf dem Flur standen bereits die ersten neugierigen Nachbarn.

„Das Schlammblut und der ehemalige Todesser", lachte Ron gehässig. „Wie amüsant."

„Ron", bellte Ginny wütend.

Doch ihr Bruder ignorierte sie, trat jedoch auch zeitgleich von der Tür zurück.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du zu mir zurück gekrochen kommen kannst, wenn dein Superstar dich abgelegt hat", fauchte er dabei an den Lockenschopf gewandt und stieg schließlich die Stufen hinab.

„Das werde ich auch nicht. Ganz sicher nicht", brüllte sie ihm in den Flur hinaus hinterher.

Erst als Harry die Tür vor ihr schloss und Ruhe einkehrte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr ihr Herz raste.

„Also, jetzt brauche ich ganz dringend etwas Stärkeres als Wein", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und ging langsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

-v-

„Wie war dein Abend?", säuselte der Blonde amüsiert, als sie Stunden später dezent angeheitert in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat.

Er hockte entspannt in einem der Sessel vor dem Feuer und las in einem entsetzlich dicken Wälzer. Mione sah sich einen Moment im Raum um. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war er leer, von Daria fehlte jede Spur.

Irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie ihn gezielt gesucht hatte, als sie um diese Zeit in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war.

„Entsetzlich", gab sie leise zurück und zog sich die Schuhe aus. Ließ sie achtlos neben dem Eingang zurück und trat rüber zu seinem Sessel. Malfoy beobachtete sie dabei mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Kein Wunder, wo du doch den Abend mit Potter verbringen musstest. Freiwillig…", neckte er herablassend und grinsend.

Sie taumelte um den Sessel herum, sparte sich jegliche weiteren Kommentare und ließ sich zu ihm in diesen fallen. Protestierend schnappte er nach Luft, der Wälzer rutschte ihm beinahe vom Schoß, als sie ihn hart hochschob um sich zwischen seine Beine zu zwängen.

„Granger, was zur Hölle machst du da", knurrte er und fing das Buch in halbem Fall ab.

Mione ließ sich wohlig seufzend zwischen seine Beine gleiten, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Halte einfach den Mund", flüsterte sie dabei und schloss die Augen.

Genüsslich zog sie seinen Geruch ein, lauschte seinem Herzschlag. „Du riechst gut", sagte sie dann viel zu ehrlich.

Doch es war ihr egal.

Hier und jetzt schien alles wieder gut zu sein.

Irgendwie jedenfalls…

„Ich weiß", entgegnete er und ließ den Wälzer geräuschvoll neben dem Sessel auf den Boden fallen. „Was soll das werden? Willst du etwa so bleiben?"

Mione lachte leise gegen seine Brust. „Ja, ich denke schon."

Ein genervtes Seufzen streifte ihr Haar. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung legte er die Arme um sie…

* * *

Vorschau:

Dann öffnete sie erst Harrys, überflog lächelnd seine Zeilen. Sie waren locker und belanglos. Das übliche „ich denke an dich"-Gefasel. Doch es munterte sie gerade ungemein auf.

Etwas anders gestaltete sich die Lage mit Rons Brief. Der Inhalt überraschte sie nicht; oder wenigsten nur teilweise. Ron verlangte mal wieder eine Aussprache. Doch da sprach kein Gefühl und keine Freundschaft aus seinen Zeilen, sondern nach wie vor nur gekränkter Stolz.

Seufzend verstaute sie Harrys Brief in ihrer Morgenmanteltasche und schlenderte rüber zum Kamin. Übergab Rons, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, den Flammen.

_

* * *

_

Da bin ich mal wieder… :)

_Ohne Große Worte: Danke an Fränzi, India und Mean für´s Rumspinnen, Erstlesen und Meinung geigen. Und natürlich danke an Fränzi fürs Betalesen… :)_

_Und natürlich auch vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer, für die erheiternden Rückmeldungen. Ihr habt keinen Schimmer, wie sehr das aufbaut. :) Oder vielleicht doch.. *lach*_

_Reviewtime:_

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Ojee, na das glaube ich dir… *knuddel* Da solltest du dir aber Gedanken machen, warum du ausgerechnet von einem anderen träumst. Ist meistens ein unschönes Zeichen… Und notiert… Übrigens hast du recht, das ließe sich tatsächlich bombig verbinden… ;) Und deine Idee werde ich später verwenden, wenn es recht ist… Hier passte es leider nicht mehr… *hihi* ;)_

_Die-na: Jaja, ich habe dich ja vorgewarnt, was die rosa Brille auf Rufbereitschaft angeht… ;) Und danke fürs Daumendrücken… Seht ja gerade nicht so rosig aus… *schmoll* Naja, dann kann ich mich mit meinem Laptop ins Vorzelt setzten und schreiben… *lach*_

_HexenLady: Ja, im Grunde ist sie mir das auch… ;) *hihi*_

_Ika: Pfui, schämen solltest du dich… Nee, besser spät als nie, gel? ;) *kicher* Ich bin froh, dass es dir noch gefällt… Und ich strenge mich weiterhin an… Keine Sorge… *lach* _

_Fränzi: Ja, das flinke Frettchen.. ;) *hihi* Und danke für das Lob Sweety… :) *rotwerd* Und apropos diene Story: Ohne jetzt eventuelle Leser zu spoilen… Da gerate ich ja auch ständig ins Schwärmen…. *kicher* _

_Mohnblume: Huhu und schön, dass du (wieder) da bist… ;) *lach* Ja, das mit dem Hauchen ist mir und meiner Beta auch schon aufgefallen. Wir arbeiten daran, aber ich hab halt einfach ein Talent dafür, dass bei mir alles und jeder in jeder noch so unpassensten Situation haucht… *hust* Aber, danke für den ehrlichen Hinweis… :)_

_Hattu: Ja, ich denke vor allem diese Hell-Dunkel-Sache ist an Finnland (oder halt bei den Nordlichtern) der Knackpunkt… Ich drücke dir mal die Daumen, dass du dich hier schnell wieder einlebst… ;) *knuddel* Und ja… Die Balkontür-Szene wäre natürlich das absolute Non-Plus-Ultra gewesen… *laut lach*_


	43. Chapter 42

**42. **Gefühlsschwankungen

Nach Luft ringend taumelte sie voran, stolperte über eine Wurzel und ließ sich schließlich kraftlos auf die Seite fallen. Das klamme Gras fühlte sich in ihrem Rücken wundervoll an. Keuchend schloss sie die Augen und streckte alle Viere von sich.

Schließlich trat etwas gegen ihre Seite. Leicht, aber deutlich spürbar. Fassungslos öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah in Malfoys spottenden grauen.

„Granger, jetzt reiß dich endlich mal zusammen", verkündete er wenige Sekunden später stolz und schön, und mit keiner einzigen Schweißperle auf der makellosen Stirn, über ihr.

„Ich brauche eine Pause", krächzte sie und schloss die Augen erneut, lauschte ihrem pumpenden Herzen.

Er trat erneut gegen ihre Seite und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, als sie diese wieder öffnete. Jammernd ergriff sie seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm zurück auf die Beine ziehen.

„Du brauchst alle 200 Meter eine Pause", sagte er und setzte sich geschmeidig wieder in Bewegung.

Sie folgte ihm verschwitzt, keuchend und taumelnd.

„Das ist unfair. Du bist… durchtrainiert… und… sportlich… und hast Musik…" Sie stolperte erneut, konnte sich jedoch abfangen. Ihm auf den Fersen zu bleiben wurde allerdings zunehmend schwerer.

Während sie scheinbar immer langsamer wurde, wurde er eindeutig schneller. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine optische Täuschung, da sie immer weiter zurückfiel.

Hinter ihr hörte sie einige Schülerinnen gehässig kichern. Jawohl, seit es mehr oder weniger offiziell war, dass sie mit Malfoy am Strand von L.A. geknutscht hatte, war sie nicht mehr nur die unbeliebteste Professorin von ganz Hogwarts; sondern auch weltweit.

Sie versuchte es zu ignorieren. Wie sie die Blicke der anderen Professoren ignorierte. Sogar McGonagall schaute komisch, wann immer sie ihre Wege kreuzte. Nur schaute sie anders komisch, als der Rest.

Am komischsten schaute jedoch Hagrid. Er hatte ihnen gerade sogar ziemlich verdattert und seltendämlich zu gewunken, als sie seine Hütte gemeinsam passiert hatten. Dabei hatte ein toter Dachs in seinen Armen gelegen…

„Malfoy", rief sie atemlos und stützte sich hechelnd auf ihren Knien ab.

Er rannte einige Meter weiter, so dass sie erneut nach ihm rufen musste. Schließlich stoppte er doch und lief langsam und mit vielsagendem Blick zurück zu ihr.

„Granger, das ist wirklich lächerlich", knurrte er.

Sie lachte bitter und heiser. Dabei schmerzte ihre Kehle entsetzlich. „Wie weit willst du eigentlich laufen? Noch sehr weit? Wir müssen ja auch zurück…"

„Du kannst jederzeit zurücklaufen", entgegnete er und zog seinen iPod aus der Jackentasche.

Gott, er sah gut aus. Verdammt gut. Und sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich diesen Joggingtrip eindeutig etwas _anders _vorgestellt hatte. Sehr aktiv, aber eben weniger sportlich…

Aber als sie sich darauf eingelassen hatte, mit dem momentan wohl bestbezahlten Sportler der Zauberwelt joggen zu gehen, hätte sie es besser wissen müssen.

Wortlos hielt er ihr den iPod entgegen und sie starrte seine Hand einen Moment zweifelnd an. Dann griff sie zögernd danach, verstaute das Ende in ihrer Jackentasche und steckte sich die Kopfhörer langsam in die Ohren. Sofort lullte sie ein bekanntes Lied ein, welches sie jedoch mal wieder nicht kannte.

Malfoy setzte sich sofort wieder in Bewegung und sie folgte ihm langsam. Wenigstens hatte sie ihre kleine Pause so doch noch bekommen.

„Kannst du etwas langsamer laufen. Bitte", sagte sie über die Musik hinweg und versuchte Schritt zu halten.

Ohne große Worte lief er tatsächlich etwas langsamer.

Ein wohliges Gefühl durchflutete sie, als sie die Blicke der Schülerinnen im Rücken spürte und sich einen Moment tatsächlich über seine Nähe bewusst wurde.

„Das Lied hier ist gut. Wie heißt es?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Er sah sie an, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Im Grunde gehört mir das Ding gar nicht."

Mione lief etwas langsamer, er drosselte sein Tempo jedoch nicht. „Es war ein Geschenk. Das sagtest du jedenfalls", sagte sie dann.

Er lachte schelmisch. „Ja, das habe ich gesagt. Im Grunde habe ich es aber gestohlen. Ich habe es Blair _abgezogen_, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam. Das waren jedenfalls ihre Worte."

Sie stoppte, sah ihn vollkommen verdattert an. Dabei ruhte ihre Hand auf ihrer gefüllten Jackentasche. „Blair? Ich dachte… Ich dachte es wäre ein Geschenk von Sheela."

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn, blieb ebenfalls stehen. „Das habe ich nie behauptet."

„Nein, aber ich dachte es…"

Die unzähligen Male, als sie es ihm entriegelt und eingestellt hatte schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Beinahe liebevoll hatte sie das elende Ding behandelt. Das elende Ding, dass dieser Schlampe gehörte, die…

Mione holte tief Luft, zog sich die Stöpsel aus den Ohren, rollte das Kabel auf und hielt ihm das blöde Ding auffordernd entgegen.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was soll das? Du wolltest doch Musik."

„Nicht so", sagte sie erhaben.

„Nicht so?", lachte er amüsiert. „Granger, das ist jetzt wirklich lächerlich."

„Schläfst du noch mit ihr?", platze es aus ihr heraus.

Ihm entwischte ein hörbares Seufzen. „Das spielt doch überhaupt keine Rolle."

Sie lachte bitter, schüttelte ihre Hand um ihm anzudeuten, dass er ihr das schäbige Ding endlich abnehmen sollte. „Doch spielt es. Weil ich es wissen will. Also, schläfst du noch mit ihr?"

Er funkelte sie an, schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Was geht dich das an?"

In ihr schien eine Sicherung durchzubrennen. Die Klammer in ihr, die sie seit so langer Zeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte, packte voll zu. Schien sie von Innen zu zerquetschen.

„Nimm mir endlich dieses Ding ab", knurrte sie und deutete auf das kleine, weiße Ding in ihrer Hand. Es schien sich schmerzhaft in ihre Hand zu brennen.

Malfoy sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Wir hatten das doch geklärt? Oder ändert deine Trennung von Wiesel jetzt alles? Das sollte ich vielleicht wissen…"

„Nimm mir das scheiß Ding ab", brüllte sie.

Er lachte. Verdammt, er lachte sie aus. „Granger, das ist nichts weiter als ein blödes Musikdingens. Krieg dich wieder ein."

Die zweite Sicherung ging durch. Sie begann lauthals zu lachen, holte aus und warf das blöde Ding im hohen Bogen in den Großen See, der neben ihnen war. Mit einem lauten Platschen schlug er auf der dunklen Oberfläche ein und verschwand schließlich unter ihr.

Mione blieb überrascht zurück. Überrascht über sich selbst und ihre… Reaktion…

Malfoy schnappte neben ihr lauthals nach Luft, lief an den Seerand und starrte einen Moment wortlos hinaus. Dann wirbelte er herum.

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Der See ist magisch versiegelt, da kriege ich das Ding nie wieder raus. Außer ich tauche danach", fauchte er und sah sie fassungslos an.

Und sie musste zugeben, einen Moment schämte sie sich über sich selber. Natürlich war sie wütend. Auch wenn sie nicht so wirklich wusste, über was genau…

Das war eindeutig eine Überreaktion gewesen.

Sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Ich werde ihn ersetzten", sagte sie dann kleinlaut.

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht", knurrte er und kam auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht schien vollkommen maskenlos. „Du kannst nicht einfach Dinge meiner Freunde in einem Anflug von Jähzorn kaputt machen oder aus der Welt schaffen, Granger."

„Du hast mit ihr geschlafen, Malfoy. Darum ging es!"

Ein Nicken. „Und? Ich schlafe seit Wochen nicht mehr mit ihr. Was jetzt? Springst du rein und holst ihn wieder raus?"

„Das hättest du mir einfach sagen können! Das wollte ich hören. Nur das, mehr nicht…"

„Dann was? Dann hättest du nicht wie ein trotziges Kind reagiert?" Er sah sie herausfordernd an, holte tief Luft. „Was wenn ich nicht das gesagt hätte, was du hättest hören wollen?"

Sie schwieg, sah ihn einfach nur an.

Die Klammer in ihr drehte und wendete sich.

„Na?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah hinaus auf den See.

Das war eine gute Frage…

Was dann?

„Ich weiß nicht, was das hier werden soll, Granger. Aber, ich bin nicht Wiesel und ich werde mich nicht wie er behandeln lasen. Was erwartest du also von mir? Vielleicht sollten wir das erneut klären. In Anbetracht der aktuellen Umstände."

Als sie ihn wieder ansah war es offensichtlich. Er erwartete tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Antwort. Vielleicht kannte er sie schon, wollte es jedoch noch einmal von ihr hören. Doch sie konnte und wollte sie ihm nicht geben. Kopfschüttelnd senkte sie erneut den Blick, hob abwehrend die Hände.

Also lachte er bitter. Einen gefühlten, endlosen Moment lang, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und zurück zum Schloss lief.

-v-

Das warme Wasser hüllte sie komplett ein, doch sie ließ sich noch tiefer treiben. Ihr Ziel schien der dunkle, harte Steinboden zu sein. Mione entspannte sich noch etwas mehr, streckte die Arme aus und ließ sich weiter unter die Oberfläche treiben.

Sie wünschte sie könnte Ewigkeiten hier unten blieben. Fernab der Geräusche, die sie an der Oberfläche erwarteten. Sie wieder in den unschönen Alltag reißen würden.

Jedoch ging ihr wie immer die Luft aus…

Prustend tauchte sie aus dem Wasser auf, fuhr sich mit den Hände durch die klatschnassen Harre und lehnte sich an den Wannenrand.

Die Meerjungfrau, die das Fenster zierte, blickte sie neugierig an. Es handelte sich dabei um dieselbe, die es auch im Bad der Vertrauensschüler gab. Jedoch befand sich diese hier in einer anderen Pose: Sie blickte von ihrem Felsen hinaus auf das nicht vorhandene Meer und schaute nur ab und an über ihre Schulter zurück zur Badewanne.

So wie jetzt…

„Glotz nicht so blöd", blaffte Mione und erntete ein leises „Pff". Dann wandte die schöne Glasfrau sich wieder ab…

Gott, sie wollte nicht da raus. Zurück zu den Blicken, die sie gerade verfolgt hatten, als sie dem Blonden zurück zum Schloss gefolgt war.

Doch noch weniger wollte sie ihm unter die Augen treten. Denn das würde bedeuten, dass sie sich ihrer widersprüchlichen Gefühle abermals stellen musste.

Was war bloß los mit ihr? Was war bloß aus ihr und ihrem Abenteuer geworden?

-v-

Immer noch mit nassen Haaren und am ganzen Körper weich und verschrumpelt schlich sie fast eine Stunde später in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war er fast leer, nur Daria befand sich dort.

„Da sind zwei Briefe gekommen. Einer von Harry und einer von Ron", begrüßte die Schwarzhaarige sie und deutete auf das Beistelltischchen neben dem Fenster. Mione nickte, trat rüber zu diesem und beäugte beide Umschläge einen Moment.

Dann öffnete sie erst Harrys und überflog lächelnd seine Zeilen. Sie waren locker und belanglos. Das übliche „ich denke an dich"-Gefasel, doch es munterte sie gerade ungemein auf.

Etwas anders gestaltete sich die Lage mit Rons Brief. Der Inhalt überraschte sie nicht; oder wenigsten nur teilweise. Ron verlangte mal wieder eine Aussprache. Doch da sprach kein Gefühl und keine Freundschaft aus seinen Zeilen, sondern nach wie vor nur gekränkter Stolz.

Seufzend verstaute sie Harrys Brief in ihrer Morgenmanteltasche und schlenderte rüber zum Kamin. Übergab Rons, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, den Flammen.

Er hatte sie Schlammblut genannt…

Seit Jahren hatte sie niemand mehr so genannt und nun war ausgerechnet er es, der dieses Tabu brach. Der die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen weckte.

Doch nicht nur das. Abgesehen davon, war zuviel passiert. Sie war gerade nicht in der Lage, und auch nicht in der Stimmung, mit ihm zu sprechen. Nicht über das, was passiert war. Aber, auch nicht über all die anderen Dinge, die für sie gerade jetzt vielleicht ein Thema sein konnten.

„Du hast dich also mit Draco gestritten?", riss sie die Schwarzhaarige aus ihren Gedanken. Jedoch blickte sie dabei noch nicht einmal wirklich von ihrem Buch auf.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie und trat rüber zum Obstkorb, dabei angelte sie sich einen Apfel aus diesem herbei. Um den Blicken zu entgehen, hatte sie heute das Abendessen ausfallen lassen.

„Natürlich aus der Gerüchteküche", antwortete ihre Freundin aufmunternd schmunzelnd.

Mione rümpfte die Nase. Damit hatte sie bereits gerechnet. Sie war ihr bereits entgegen geschlagen, als sie das Schloss betreten hatte.

„War es wirklich so schmutzig?", fragte Daria.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich ebenfalls auf das Sofa fallen.

„Es war alles andere als schön." Ein herzhafter Biss in den Apfel. Seine Last und auch der Geschmack fühlten sich irgendwie falsch und fade auf ihrer Zunge an.

„Worum ging es?"

„Ich war eifersüchtig… Extrem eifersüchtig. Es tat richtig weh", es war merkwürdig so ehrlich zu sein.

Daria nickte. „Du hast was in den See geworfen?"

Mione blickte ihr Gegenüber überrascht an. „Sogar das wussten diese kleinen Hyänen?"

„Natürlich. Was denkst du denn?"

Schnaubend starrte sie ins Feuer, hielt den Apfel verkrampft in der Hand.

„Was war es denn?"

„Grey´s iPod."

„Mh…"

Mione sah ihre Freundin fragend an, biss erneut in das grüne Stück Obst.

„Hätte ich wohl auch gemacht", gab diese schließlich verständlich zurück und lachte leise.

Der Lockenschopf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht mehr."

„Ja, aber doch nicht erst seit gestern."

Ein Nicken.

„Hast du dir wirklich immer noch keine Gedanken über deine Gefühle gemacht? Zu ihm. Nicht zu Ron." Daria lächelte wieder aufmunternd.

„Doch, schon", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Und?"

Mione holte tief Luft, warf den Apfel in die Flammen. Ihr war der Appetit mal wieder vergangen. „Ich glaube, da ist mehr…"

„Mehr, als dir lieb ist?", lachte die Schwarzhaarige.

Der Apfel schälte sich im Feuer, das Fruchtfleisch verfärbte und verzog sich, bevor es den Raum in einen angenehmen Geruch tauchte.

„Mehr, als ich erwartete hatte… Oder auch: Mehr, als ich mir eingestanden habe", sagte sie dann.

Daria nickte, starrte ebenfalls in die Flammen. „Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

Mione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

* * *

Vorschau:

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", flüsterte sie schließlich.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, machte mit den Händen eine ausladende Geste. „Es geht doch schon weiter."

„Ja, aber. Das kann es doch nicht gewesen sein. Da sind so viele Dinge und Fragen…"

„…auf die wir hier und jetzt doch noch keine Antwort haben."

Kapitulierend hob sie die Arme, sah ihn fragend an. „Was schlägst du dann vor?"

„Es nicht kaputt zu quatschen." Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Und jetzt flieg endlich."

_

* * *

_

Hey, ihr da draußen… ;) Ich bin´s mal wieder.. Und ich weiß, dass dieses Chapter – und auch das von Dark – dieses Mal nur sehr kurz ausgefallen ist/sind… Aber, die nächsten werden wieder etwas länger. :)

_Wie immer möchte ich Danke sagen an meine Mädels __**Fränzi **__(Beta-Wuschel und Diddle-Duftpapierfan), __**India**__ (kreativer Beistand) und __**Mean**__ (kreativer Beistand und zweiter Paddelhalter)… ;) *knuddel*_

_Ansonsten geht meine zutiefst empfundene Dankbarkeit an meine lieben __**Leser**__ und __**Reviewer**__. Und ich kann nur weiterhin jeden Stillleser um eine kleine Kritik bitten. Mögt ihr diese Story, mögt ihr sie nicht oder habt ihr Fragen? Bitte, lasst es mich doch wissen… :)_

_Reviewtime:_

_**HexenLady**__: ja, ich weiß gerade auch gar nicht so recht, was ich schreiben soll… *lach* Leider Gottes hat sie ihn ja mal wieder verletzt. Und ich fürchte, sie macht sich uch weiterhin nicht einfach darin, es ihm nicht schwer zu machen… Aber, Ende gut alles gut… Denke ich… Wir werden sehen… ;)_

_**Dracos CoffeeGirl**__: Hach, du Arme… Fühl dich mal ganz fest geknuddelt. Solche Gefühle kenne ich natürlich auch. Wer kennt sie nicht… *seufz* Aber, glaub mir einfach mal, wenn ich dir sage: Das wird schon… :) Und ja… Ron nervt wirklich… Ich kann aber noch nichts dazu sagen, wann er damit aufhören wird… _

_**Koala**__: Danke… :) Und nein, werde ich nicht… Jedenfalls nicht bis zum Epilog (sozusagen also Chapter 48) und den drei geplanten Gimmicks. Ansonsten kann ich dir nur empfehlen einfach mal bei *__**Dark Kiss**__* reinzuschauen. Das ist meine neue/nächste Geschichte… Vielleicht gefällt sie dir ja auch…_

_**Anna**__: Hihi… Naja, lustig ist sicher auch mal ne amüsante Umschreibung. *lach* Freut mich, dass es dir nach wie vor gefällt… :) _

_**One77**__: Hach… Ich finde es süß, wie ihr alle mit den rosa Brillen dahinschmelzt. *lach* Naja, war natürlich auch ein wenig Absicht, als ich das hier geschrieben habe. Nur, wie ihr merkt, wird's jetzt erstmal etwas holpriger… Aber, was ist der Vorteil am Holpern? Ja, ab und an kommt man sich unbeabsichtigt näher… ;)_

_**Ika**__: Schön, dass du wieder da bist… Oder auch immer noch.. ;) Diese Story wird 47 Chapter haben, plus einem Epilog und drei Gimmick-Szenen… :) Naja, alles hat einmal ein Ende, gel… Aber, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bis zu diesem dabei bleibst… Und vielleicht auch mal einen Blick auf mein neues Werk *__**Dark Kiss**__* wirfst… ;)_

_**Die-na**__: Na du... Wie geht´s deinem Zahn? :) Ja, bin ich… Wir haben da sogar fließend Wasser… *lach* Ist es übrigens gemein zu behaupte, dass die wirklich schönen Szenen noch kommen? *hihi* ;) _

_**Fränzi**__: Hihihi… Ja, da hast du leider recht. In jeglicher Hinsicht. Vor allem, wenn man trotz aller chaoticher Erfahrung trotzdem noch lachen kann. Und, dass wir das können, haben wir ja gerade erst vor Kurzem wieder bewiesen. *hihi* Und ich musste jetzt tatsächlich erst einmal gucken, was ich denn da geschrieben hatte. So als letzten Satz… *lach* Hach… Habe ich eigentlich erwähnt wie toll ich es finde, dass wir zwei – inklusive dem Diddle-Duftpapier – auf_ _so´ner schrägen Plattform zusammen gefunden haben… *laut lach**knuddel*_


	44. Chapter 43

**43.** Ja oder nein.. Oder so…

Am nächsten Tag trugen ihre Füße sie nur widerwillig durch die Schule. Zum einen, weil die Blicke kaum mehr auszuhalten waren; zum anderen weil sie selber sich selbst nicht mehr aushalten konnte.

Sie hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen, versucht sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden und diese wirklich zu ordnen sowie zu deuten. Natürlich war dies nicht das erste Mal gewesen, doch dieses Mal hatte sie sich gezwungen weiterzudenken. Auch wenn ein Schutzschalter in ihr sich immer wieder umlegen wollte.

Mione war alt genug um zu wissen, dass man nicht einfach sagen konnte „ich liebe ihn." Die Gefühle, die dieser Worte würdig waren, brauchten Zeit. Jede Menge Zeit. Und auch wenn sie viele Wochen damit verbracht hatte sämtliche Gefühle für ihn zu ignorieren, konnten sie bisher noch nicht auf das Maß von Liebe angewachsen sein.

Fakt war jedoch, dass er ihr mehr bedeutete, als sie sich tatsächlich eingestanden hatte. Wie viel mehr musste sie jedoch erst herausfinden.

Wie es um seine Gefühle stand, konnte sie natürlich nicht sagen. Aber, irgendetwas Wahnwitziges in ihr, ließ immer wieder verlauten, dass es ihm vielleicht ähnlich ging. Soweit sie gelernt hatte ihn zu lesen, sprach es jedenfalls dafür.

Die Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf. Das kleine Bisschen Zuwendung, welches er ihr ab und an gegeben hatte. Etwa als sie aufgelöst und auch verletzt nach dem Zusammenstoß mit Ron gewesen war. Oder als Alain ihr zu nahe gekommen war.

Seine Taten sprangen ihr nicht entgegen, aber sie waren da gewesen. Vielleicht war da also sogar auch mehr…

Auch das würde sie wohl herausfinden müssen.

Und diesen Schritt zu gehen war schwer. Jetzt, wo sie sich selber wirklich eingestanden hatte etwas für ihn zu empfinden, war die Angst abgewiesen zu werden plötzlich da. Angst, die ihr die absurdesten Gedanken ins Hirn pflanzte.

Etwa: Was, wenn er nur mit ihr gespielt hatte? Was, wenn sie wirklich nur eines seiner billigen Betthäschen gewesen war?

Ein Teil von ihr sagte, das konnte nicht sein. Sagte ihr, dass viele seiner Aktionen und Reaktionen nicht zu dieser Vermutung passen wollten. Doch was wenn dieser Teil bereits durch die Emotionen verblendet war, die sie so lange verdrängt hatte?

Eventualitäten, die sie jetzt hier allen Ernstes schon rund eine Stunde vor seiner Tür herumlungern ließen. Unzählige Male hatte sie versucht anzuklopfen, doch jedes Mal war sie im entscheidenden Moment zurückgewichen.

Gott, sie klopfte an diese Tür, um mit ihm nackt und erhitzt durch dieses elendige Zimmer zu rutschen. Und dennoch wagte sie es nicht anzuklopfen, um mit ihm zu sprechen?

Sie lehnte sich erneut gegen die Wand gegenüber seiner Tür, starrte einen Moment dagegen. Mittlerweile schien sie jede Maserung im Holz auswendig zu kennen.

Nein, ganz offensichtlich konnte sie es nicht…

Allerdings konnte sie nicht wirklich sagen, ob es nun eher daran lag, dass sie nicht wusste was sie sagen konnte oder würde, oder ob es daran lag, was gerade in ihr vorging.

Ein Klacken, dann öffnete sich seine Zimmertür geräuschvoll. Mione stieß sich von der Wand ab. Ganz offensichtlich hatte das Schicksal nun das Ruder übernommen.

„Hallo", hauchte sie leise.

Er zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch, hielt die Tür mit der einen Hand fest umklammert; in der anderen hielt er seinen neuen Besen.

„Lauerst du mir jetzt schon auf?", fragte er schnippisch.

Mione hustete. „Ich war zufällig hier", log sie und vergrub ihre Hände in den Hosentaschen.

Seine Augenbraue schoss noch höher.

„Naja. Jedenfalls…", fuhr sie fort. „Ich wollte dir etwas sagen."

Ein bitteres Lachen. „Dass es dir leid tut? Das kannst du dir sparen. Ich hatte in meinem Leben genug Drama. Meine Lust darauf ist also bereits erschöpft."

„Nein, ich habe nachgedacht. Ich meine, natürlich wollte ich dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut", begann sie. Doch er wandte sich augenrollend ab, schien zu überlegen, ob er ihr die Tür vor der Nase schließen, oder sich an ihr vorbeidrängen sollte.

„Und ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dich…", rief sie hektisch aus, wurde sich über ihre Worte bewusst, als ihm das Gesicht entgleiste. „Ich meine… Ich bin wohl… verliebt oder so was…" Ein schrilles Lachen entwischte ihr und sie musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen sich nicht kräftig gegen die Stirn zu schlagen.

Seine Augen weiten sich etwas, er stellt den Besen auf dem Boden ab, atmete lautstark aus und schwieg.

Also schien irgendetwas in ihr die Meinung zu fassen, weitersprechen zu müssen. „Das dürfte mein erbärmliches Verhalten erklären", lachte sie seltendämlich. Ihre Hände zitterten. Ihre Lippen scheinbar auch. Himmel, sie hatte sich gerade emotional bis auf die Knochen vor ihm ausgezogen. „Ich weiß, das ist jetzt nicht weniger dramatisch, als ein: _Es tut mir leid_."

Er legte die Stirn kraus, starrte an ihr vorbei ins Leere und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Das ist jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas viel. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit meinen Gefühlen überrolle. Aber, ich hab die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht und…", sie schluckte schwer. „… ich musste es einfach sagen, weil ich…" Sie holte tief Luft und sah ihn an. Seine Miene war ein einziges Fragezeichen. „Es einfach sagen musste", japste sie.

Schweigen trat ein…

Ließ ihr scheinbar 15-jähriges Selbst mit einer erwachsenen Version des Teufels zurück.

Himmel, wo war sie hin? Diese erwachsene Frau, die sie bis vor einigen Stunden noch gewesen war? Die ältere Version von dem nervösen Mädchen, was jetzt auf dem Flur vor seiner Tür stand und alles vergessen hatte, was sich die Frau zurechtgelegt hatte.

„Gott, das ist so lächerlich", lachte sie heiser.

Die Stille brach und mit ihr auch seine Starre.

„Ja, das ist es", flüsterte er und sie zuckte leicht zusammen.

Doch sie fasste sich so schnell wie möglich wieder. Darauf war sie gefasst gewesen. Jedenfalls sollte sie es sein. Gefühle ließen sich nicht erzwingen. Welch weisen Worte, die ihre Mutter ihr so oft zugeflüstert hatte…

„Das ist okay", hauchte sie also, starrte ins Leere. „Ich wollte dich damit auch gar nicht unter Zugzwang oder Druck setzen."

„Zugzwang?", lachte er heiser und stützte sich so stark gegen die Tür, dass sie zurückfiel und er ins Taumeln geriet.

„Ja", flüsterte sie und wandte den Blick ab.

Erneutes Schweigen. Er starrte erneut matt und leer zu Boden. Oder nein. Gerade jetzt starrte er den Besen in seiner Hand an. Drehte ihn scheinbar prüfend um die eigene Achse und schluckte hart.

„Möchtest du nicht irgendetwas sagen?", fragte sie und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, ließ den Besen weiter in seiner Hand rotieren. Er sah sie nicht einmal an, als er sprach. „Kein Zugzwang, richtig?"

Sie holte geräuschvoll Luft und lachte bitter. „Du wirst aber doch irgendwas dazu sagen können. Meinetwegen auch was typisch Höhnisches."

Der Besen stoppte, der Blonde begann bitter zu lachen. „Was willst du denn hören? Dass es mir genauso geht? Dass ich ebenfalls zwischen den Stühlen taumele? Meinen Stolz, der mich schallend auslacht in der einen Ecke und…", er stockte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Die _Angst_, dass ich mich drauf einlasse und du zurück zu Wiesel gehst in der anderen?"

Sie lachte bitter. „Nein, natürlich nicht", hauchte sie dann und sah zu Boden.

Ein genervtes Seufzen. „Granger, bist du echt so blöd wie du aussiehst?", fauchte er. Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Sie konnte die Emotion, die in ihr schwang jedoch nicht deuten.

Mione erstarrte mitten in jeglichem Tun. Sie hörte für einen Augenblick sogar auf zu atmen. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur fassungslos an, ließ jedes seiner Worte Revue passieren.

Dann machte es _Klick_. So laut, dass es in ihren rauschenden Ohren wehtat…

„Was?", hauchte sie dann.

Die Klammer schien sich für einen Augenblick in ihrer Brust in tausend Schmetterlinge aufzulösen. Ein noch absurderer Gedanke, als der, was hier eigentlich gerade zwischen ihnen auf dem Flur vorging.

„Was?", blaffte er. „Willst du mich jetzt verarschen, oder was? Das ist doch nicht erst seit gestern klar."

„So klar war das nicht", zischte sie zurück.

Heiser lachend und kopfschüttelnd machte er sich daran die Tür zu schließen. Doch sie stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen das Holz.

„Untersteh dich jetzt wegzulaufen. Wir werden das ausdiskutieren."

Er schnaubte, ließ von der Tür ab. „Was zur Hölle willst du denn bitte diskutieren?"

Mione stieß sich ebenfalls vom Holz ab, räusperte sich leise. „Naja. _Das_ hier", hauchte sie dann und deutete zwischen ihm und sich hin und her.

„_Das_ hier?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Mione zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. „Ja. Uns… Malfoy, wir können das doch nicht so in der Luft liegen lassen. Ausgesprochen."

Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. „Granger, das liegt doch schon seit Wochen in der Luft. Unausgesprochen."

„Ja, eben. Jetzt haben wir es aber ausgesprochen."

„Und? Was ändert das?"

Seufzend wandte sie sich von der Tür ab. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Genau das will ich doch klären", fauchte sie. Vielmehr noch, sie war kurz davor sich die Haare zu raufen.

„Du willst es nicht klären, sondern ausdiskutieren", gab er überheblich zurück.

„Was das Selbe ist", wisperte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Er leckte sich grinsend über die Lippen.

„Malfoy, jetzt untersteh dich mir so zu kommen. Wir haben uns gerade eben unsere Gefühle gestanden. Wir…", sie stockte, machte eine ausladende Geste in der Luft.

„_Oder so-en _uns?", hauchte er und zuckte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Was?"

„Deine Worte: _Ich bin verliebt oder so was_", erklärte er augenrollend.

Sie nickte irritiert. „Ja, genau… Also…"

„Also", sagte er und stieß sich von der Tür ab, verschwand ins Zimmerinnere.

Mione blieb stirnrunzelnd zurück, folgte ihm mit ihrem Blick. Viel schneller als erwartet erschien er jedoch wieder auf ihrer Bildfläche, drückte ihr einen Besen in die Hand. Nein, es war sogar ein _Dragonheart_. Wahrscheinlich der seine.

„Was soll ich denn damit?", fragte sie und schürzte ungläubig die Lippen. Sie war seit der ersten Magierklasse nicht mehr geflogen.

„Diskutieren", flüsterte er grinsend, drängte sie aus der Tür und schloss diese. „Denn ich muss jetzt trainieren."

-v-

Unglücklich folgte sie ihm über die Ländereien. Jawohl, tatsächlich unglücklich. Denn er ignorierte sie. Sie und all die Dinge, die sie ihm sagen wollte. Oder eher, die Dinge, die sie ihm sagen wollte, wen sie sich bewusst werden würde, was sie sagen wollte…

Mione war verwirrt. Und da war Malfoy vor ihr. Kalt, ignorant und mit wehendem Umhang. Und hinter ihnen war ein Dutzend Schüler: Dumm tuschelnd und noch dümmer glotzend.

Es war zum Mäuse melken.

„Habt ihr hier was zu suchen?", bellte sie nach hinten, als sie das Spielfeld betraten. Seit Minuten zermattete sie sich das Hirn darüber, für welches Verbrechen sie ihnen unmengen Punkte streitig machen konnte. Leider fiel ihr einfach nichts ein.

Für das Herumlungern auf den Ländereien gab es jedenfalls keinen Punkteabzug…

Der kleine Tumult blieb jedoch auch ohne diesen irritiert stehen und fiel endlich hinter ihnen zurück. Und für einen Moment besänftigte es sie; auch wenn es sie nicht wirklich befriedigte.

„Malfoy, jetzt warte doch", rief sie und lief etwas schneller, um ihn einzuholen. „Warum musst du so…", begann sie, schüttelte jedoch nach den passenden Worten suchend den Kopf.

„Was?" Er blieb neben ihr stehen; oder auch mitten auf dem Feld.

Leise protestierend tat sie es ihm gleich.

„Was?", wiederholte er sich.

„So sein, wie… wie…"

„Wie ich nun einmal bin?", entgegnete er grinsend und brachte den Besen in die Waagerechte. Sekunden später schwebte er unter seiner geöffneten Handfläche in der Luft.

Mione versuchte ihm auch dies gleichzumachen. Sie drehte den Besen, öffnete die Hand… und er fiel zu Boden…

Malfoy schnalzte mit der Zunge, blickte neben ihr in den Staub. Seine Miene blieb zu seinem Glück jedoch matt.

„Auf", hauchte sie. Nichts…

Die ersten Anzeichen eines Grinsens.

Mione funkelte ihn strafend an, leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Auf." Neuer Versuch, jedoch erneut kein Glück. Das dumme Ding zuckte noch nicht einmal im Dreck zu ihren Füßen.

Seine Schultern zuckten jedoch langsam aber sicher gewaltig.

„Er ist verzaubert, richtig?", fauchte sie leise.

Er hob abwehrend und lachend zugleich die Arme. „Granger, er fliegt. Natürlich ist er verzaubert."

„Das meinte ich nicht. Du hast ihn gesondert verhext, damit ich mich hier zum Affen mache."

Seufzend griff er an ihr vorbei und der blöde Besen schoss hoch, ohne dass er auch nur den Ansatz einer Aufforderung gesprochen hatte.

„Nein", fluchte sie, riss ihm den Besen aus der Hand und drückte ihn wieder zurück in den Dreck. Doch das Holz zuckte immer wieder, um zurück in seine, nach wie vor ausgestreckte, Hand zu gelangen.

Mit dem Fuß hielt sie ihn schließlich unten, richtete sich schnaubend wieder auf. Unter ihrer Schuhsohle spürte sie den Besen nach wie vor wenige Millimeter hochschießen. Erst als er zurücktrat kam das Holz unter ihrem Fuß zur Ruhe.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er skeptisch, trat noch einen Schritt weiter zurück. Dabei hatte er seinen Besen wieder in die Senkrechte gebracht und ihn in die Hand genommen. Er sah verwirrt und amüsiert zugleich aus, als er sie beobachtete.

„Ich will das alleine machen", murmelte sie und versuchte es erneut.

„Auf." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Wieder zitterte das Ding kein Bisschen.

Malfoy leckte sich ihr gegenüber amüsiert über die Lippen, blieb jedoch mucksmäuschenstill.

„Auf", knurrte sie erneut, sah ihn strafend und errötend an. „Schön, dass wenigstens einer hier seinen Spaß hat", bellte sie dann.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Es wird nicht funktionieren, wenn du mich dabei fixierst."

„Du hast mich auch gerade fixiert", blaffte sie und musste stark gegen den Drang ankämpfen das blöde Ding zu ihren Füßen fortzutreten.

„Ich habe aber an den Besen gedacht", sagte er vielsagend.

Mione runzelte die Stirn.

„Denk an den Besen, Granger. Nicht an mich und was du noch alles diskutieren willst."

„Ich denke überhaupt nicht an dich", fauchte sie. „Und es würde es mir leichter machen, wenn ich darüber sprechen könnte."

Ein Seufzen, sein Blick sprach tausend Worte. Mione blickte zu Boden, drückte den Besen unter ihrem Fuß mit ihrem Gewicht noch etwas tiefer in den Sand. Sie wusste, wie widersprüchlich ihre Worte gerade gewesen waren. Aber, das war ihr egal.

Sie konnten doch nicht einfach so tun, als wäre das Gesagte gerade eben niemals gesagt worden. Das war doch vollkommen…

Er trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran, räusperte sich. „Dann sprich."

Sie zögerte. Suchte weiterhin nach Worten.

Er sah sie weiterhin auffordernd an.

„Also…"

„Also."

„Ich weiß nicht, so recht. Aber, sollten wir nicht über…"

Wieder einmal rollte er genervt mit den Augen, wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Malfoy, bitte. Hör auf damit. Nicht jetzt."

„Granger, was willst du denn? Über dich und mich und das _oder so_ sprechen? Es tot quatschen?"

Mione zögerte, starrte an ihm vorbei in die Ferne. Ja, was wollte sie?

Über das Gesagte sprechen? Über das, was es bedeutete? Was es verändern würde?

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", flüsterte sie schließlich.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, machte mit den Händen eine ausladende Geste. „Es geht doch schon weiter."

„Ja, aber. Das kann es doch nicht gewesen sein. Da sind so viele Dinge und Fragen…"

„…auf die wir hier und jetzt doch noch keine Antwort haben."

Kapitulierend hob sie die Arme, sah ihn fragend an. „Was schlägst du dann vor?"

„Es nicht kaputt zu quatschen." Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Und jetzt flieg endlich."

Einen Moment zögerte sie. Sah ihn einfach nur an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht. Es hatte keinen Sinn es hier und jetzt auszudiskutieren, wenn keiner von ihnen sagen konnte, wo es enden würde.

„Okay", flüsterte sie dann, streckte den Arm wieder aus. „Fliegen wir."

-v-

Mehr schlecht als recht eierte sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später unsicher auf dem Besen hockend neben ihm durch die Luft. Eigentlich hockte sie noch nicht einmal, sie hing auf dem elenden Stück Holz, wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve.

Und unter ihr war es tief. Verdammt tief.

Himmel, hier und jetzt verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie niemals den Nachfragen ihrer Freunde, sich am Spaßquidditch im Garten der Weasleys zu beteiligen, nachgekommen war. Denn sie machte sich gerade wirklich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zum Affen.

„Granger, jetzt lass die Füße in den Bügeln", sagte er schneidend und etwa zum einhundertsten Mal und streckte den Arm nach ihr aus.

Langsam und zögernd gehorchte sie, zog den Fuß zurück in den Bügel und richtete sich etwas auf. Sofort begann der Besen entsetzlich zu wackeln. Ein leises Kreischen entwischte ihr, als sie seine Hand ergriff und sich so fest sie konnte daran festklammerte.

„Bleib unten. So kannst du besser das Gleichgewicht halten."

Sie gehorchte erneut, entspannte sich etwas, als der Besen unter ihr aufhörte zu taumeln. Schließlich wagte sie sogar seine Hand loszulassen und beide Hände an den Stiel zu legen.

„Es funktioniert", lachte sie leise, während sie im Schneckentempo neben ihm her trudelte.

Er sagte nichts, schwieg und grinste unverschämt in die Dämmerung hinein.

„Ja, mach dich nur lustig über mich. Ich bin hellauf begeistert", kicherte sie abwertend und legte noch einen Zahn zu.

Malfoy lachte neben ihr amüsiert auf. „Du machst dich sehr gut…"

Sie blickte strahlend auf.

„… für jemanden, der so untalentiert ist." Er sah sie neckisch an, leckte sich grinsend über die Lippen.

Lachend, fluchend und zischend zugleich schlug sie nach ihm, doch er wich ihrem Schlag mit einer geschickten Rolle aus. Dummerweise riss es sie dabei ebenfalls herum. Schreiend überschlug sie sich selbst, blieb mit dem Kopf nach unten in der Luft hängen.

„Oh mein Gott", japste sie und versuchte sich krampfhaft wieder hoch zu ziehen. Doch sie kam nicht einmal annähernd an ihr Ziel. Immer wieder kippte sie zurück, brachte den Besen mit jedem missglückten Mal mehr ins Trudeln.

Er ließ sich neben ihr ebenfalls über Kopf fallen, umfasste ihren Besen mit der Hand und lachte leise.

„Beruhig dich, du gehst das viel zu hektisch an. Du verschwendest deine Kraft."

„Du hast gut reden, Mister Sportsuperstar. Ich sitze nicht jeden Tag auf diesen Dingern", blaffte sie panisch zurück, versuchte es erneut und rutschte mit der rechten Hand ab. Langsam aber sicher machte der Schweiß ihren Griff schwach und ihre Arme begannen zu zittern. „Malfoy, ich kann mich nicht mehr lange festhalten."

Er ließ ihren Besen los, drehte sich mit einer fließenden und kinderleicht aussehenden Bewegung zurück auf die Oberseite. Ihre Arme begannen zu schmerzen…

„Du musst dich mit Schwung zurückdrehen", sagte er und umfasste den Besen erneut.

Zimmernd setzte sie zum Schwung an, doch natürlich brachte es nichts, da er den Stiel festhielt. Der Besen ruckte in seiner Hand kurz auf und sie fiel zurück. Wieder rutschten ihre Hände weg und sie schrie erneut.

„Doch nicht wenn ich dich festhalte, Granger. Bei drei."

„Ich kann nicht mehr", jammerte sie kraftlos, spürte Tränen in ihre Augen schießen. Ein unbändigender Mix aus Wut und Panik durchflutete sie. Sie versuchte sie zurückzuhalten, doch bevor sie es überhaupt registriert hatte, liefen ihr die ersten Tränen in den Haaransatz. „Verdammt", fluchte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Tief durchatmen. Ich zähle bis drei", sagte er mit einem Tonfall, der fast schon etwas Beruhigendes hatte. Würde er nicht nach wie vor irgendwie amüsiert klingen.

„Grins nicht so blöd. Du könntest mir helfen", patzte sie.

„Granger, du hängst da wie ein dicker, zappelnder Käfer, der versehentlich auf dem Rücken gelandet ist. Und was glaubst du was ich hier mache. Also, bei dr-"

„Du könntest mich hochziehen, du Mistkerl."

„Damit du uns beide vom Besen reißt und wir acht Meter tief fallen?"

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass du Angst hast. Du bist weiß Gott schon tiefer gefallen." Eine weitere, nasse Spur fand ihren Weg von ihren Augenwinkeln in ihren Haaransatz. Sie kochte fast über vor Wut.

„Nein, habe ich auch nicht. Ich möchte aber in der Lage sein dich in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, wenn du fällst", sagte er und umklammerte wieder ihren Besen. „Also, bei-"

„Malfoy", brüllte sie ihn an.

„Ich sagte nicht, ich will dass du fällst. Aber, wenn du weiterhin rumzickst, anstatt mir zuzuhören, wirst du fallen", blaffte er zurück, sah sie von oben herab ernst an.

Sie atmete tief durch, sah ihn am Besenstiel vorbei an. „Okay. Ich höre zu."

Ein Nicken. „Du wirst eine ganze Rolle jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr schaffen. Die beste Variante ist in deinem Fall also eine verkeilte Seilrolle-"

„Was ist eine verkeilte Seilrolle, verdammt?", krähte sie und knirschte vor Anstrengung mit den Zähnen.

Der Blonde holte genervt und äußerst tief Luft. „Ich kann es dir erklären, oder auch zeigen. Letzteres wäre einfacher, aber dazu muss ich den Besen loslassen."

Ihre Hand rutschte erneut ab. „Zeig es mir", entschied sie instinktiv und schloss tief ein- und ausatmend die Augen.

Der Besen wurde losgelassen und sie trudelte wackelig durch die Luft. Der Abendwind zerrte spielerisch an ihren Haaren, streifte beinahe sanft ihr feuchtes Gesicht. Es wäre vielleicht sogar ein schönes Gefühl, würde sie nicht kopfüber und kraftlos an diesem blöden Besen hängen.

„Sieh mich an."

Seufzend öffnete sie die Augen, ihr linker Arm begann zu kribbeln. Mione versuchte es zu ignorieren, sah ihn an.

Er nickte zustimmend, als er sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher war. „Du stemmst den rechten Ellenbogen so gegen den Stiel. Mit diesem stützt du dich führend ab und gleichzeitig…", er machte genau das Gesagte, legte das linke Bein über den Stiel und schwang sich selber um den Besen herum. „…schiebst du dich mit dem Bein rüber."

Der Lockenschopf nickte, presste den Ellenbogen gegen den Stiel und versuchte sich über den Besen zu schieben. Doch sie rutschte mit dem linken Bein aus dem Bügel und sah sich schon fallen. Jedoch hielten ihr linker Arm und das rechte Bein sie oben. Der Besen geriet allerdings extrem ins Trudeln und fiel mehrere Meter hinab.

Schreiend kam sie gefühlte fünf Meter tiefer zum Stehen; Malfoy war über ihr, hatte den Stiel erneut umfasst.

„Das war gut. Gleich noch mal."

Mione knirschte erneut mit den Zähnen. Nun kribbelten beide Arme. Jetzt oder nie…

‚Rechten Ellenbogen gegen den Stiel pressen, linkes Bein hoch und herum", flüsterte ihre innere Stimme…

Und sie tat, wie sie sich selber geheißen hatte. Ohne wirklich nachzudenken und mit dem Einsatz ihrer letzten Kraft. Danach würde es wahrscheinlich bergab gehen. In Windeseile…

Sie rutschte tatsächlich hoch, drohte jedoch auf den letzten Zentimetern wieder zurück zu fallen. Doch Malfoy packte sie hart am Sweater und zog sie grob die fehlenden Zentimeter zurück auf den Besen.

„Ja", sie lachte lauthals auf, klammerte sich an den Besenstiel fest und wagte nicht ihn loszulassen, um sich über das klamme Gesicht zu wischen. „Geschafft."

„Geschafft", wiederholte er sie grinsend.

„Ich denke, für mich ist das Training für heute beendet", flüsterte sie schließlich, wagte es loszulassen und sich beschämt die Tränenspuren fortzuwischen.

Er nickte und ließ ihren Besen los. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass er ihn nach wie vor festgehalten hatte. „Das war gut", sagte er dann überraschend.

„Mach dich nicht lustig über mich", lachte sie leise, machte sich mit ihm gemeinsam daran den sicheren und einladenden Boden anzusteuern.

„Du weißt genau dass es anders klingt, wenn ich mich über dich lustig mache", spottete er und beschleunigte etwas, schoss an ihr vorbei und beängstigend schnell auf den Boden zu.

Mione konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie die Erde endlich wieder hatte. Sie hatte eine verkeilte Seilrolle gemeistert. Das musste sie Harry erzählen…

-v-

„War das eigentlich eine schwere Übung?", fragte sie ihn, als sie gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss gingen.

Er lachte amüsiert auf. „Nein."

Mione schnaubte leise, sah ihn einen Moment forschend an. „Würdest du mir... Vielleicht… Also, hättest du…", stammelte sie seltendämlich vor sich hin. „Dürfte ich dich beim nächsten Mal begleiten? Das hat echt Spaß gemacht und…"

Malfoy sah sie grinsend jedoch schweigend an, während sie nebeneinander hergingen. Hier und da streifte der neue Besen in seiner Hand – der sagenumwobene Prototyp – das Gras.

„Ist das ein Ja?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Es ist jedenfalls kein Nein", wisperte er.

Zeitgleich tauchten sie wieder in die Schulmauern ein, ließen das in der Dunkelheit liegende Schlossgelände hinter sich. Sofort lagen wieder zahlreiche Blicke auf ihnen. Schülerinnen, aber auch Schüler starrten sie unverschämt und unverblümt an.

Zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, sich in ihn herein versetzten zu können. Zu verstehen, warum er ihren Blicken auswich, sich beim Stadtbesuch vermute oder sich gar in der hintersten Ecke der Bücherei verkroch…

„Mister Malfoy? Begleitet Miss Granger Sie wirklich zur Huxley Eröffnung?", fragte plötzlich eine kleine, blonde Slytherin, die vollkommen unerwartet aus einer starrenden Traube herausgetreten war. Einige der anderen Mädchen kicherten, jedoch lagen alle Blicke sofort gierig und fragend auf ihr und dem Blonden.

„Warum? Möchtest du ihn begleiten, Kendra?", spottete ein dunkelhaariger Slytherin vom gegenüberlegenden Hofende und das Mädchen zuckte errötend zusammen.

„Nein, ich wollte nur…", sie sah sie immer noch errötend an.

Malfoy und auch Mione waren etwas langsamer geworden, was aber wohl überwiegend daran lag, dass sie sich gegenseitig ausbremsten. Um zu sehen, was der andere tat.

„Tust du das, Granger? Begleitest du mich?", fragte der Blonde plötzlich spöttisch grinsend. Dabei beschleunigte er seine Schritte wieder, bewegte sich aber rückwärts fort, so dass er sie ansehen konnte.

Alle Blicke schossen in ihre Richtung; selbst die der Schüler, die das ganze Malfoy-Prozedere bisher nicht interessiert hatte. Mione runzelte wütend die Stirn, funkelte ihn vielsagend und strafend an.

Malfoy amüsierte sich hingegen gerade scheinbar köstlich. Breit grinsend blieb er stehen, vergrub gespielt gespannt die freie Hand in der Hosentasche.

„Ist das eine Einladung?", fragte sie und neben ihr schnappten einige der Mädchen lautstark nach Luft.

Der Blonde schien einen Moment überrumpelt zu sein, setzte dann jedoch erneut grinsend zum Gegenschlag an. „Ist das ein Ja?"

Ein viel zu breites Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Es ist jedenfalls kein Nein."

* * *

Vorschau:

Seufzend blickte sie ebenfalls hinauf, zählte die Sterne über sich. Fragte sich einen Moment, ob sie ein Sternenbild bildeten. Sie kannte sich nicht gut genug aus, um sicher zu sein. Außerdem war der Himmel zu vernebelt, um alle Sterne klar sehen zu können.

Schließlich beugte sie sich wieder zum ihm runter, begann peinlich ihr Gesicht an seinem Nacken zu reiben. Gott, sie spürte ihn regelrecht die Stirn runzeln, doch es war ihr egal. Sie brauchte diese Nähe und sie würde sie sich holen.

„Granger", grummelte er und richtete sich etwas auf. „Was zur Hölle machst du da?"

„Nichts", fluchte sie und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder etwas weg.

_

* * *

_

Huhu… Ich mal wieder… Faul wie nix, weil ich mal eben den Dark-Text geklaut habe… ;)

_Um es kurz zu fassen: Danke an Fränzi fürs Betalesen und Danke an India und Mean für den kreativen Beistand. :) Und natürlich habe ich mich mal wieder über die lieben Reviews und die Favos gefreut. Ich möchte allerdings an dieser Stelle, wie immer, an die vielen Stillleser appellieren: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, lasst mir doch ein kleines Kommentar da. Das spornt wirklich ungemein an. :)_

_Reviewtime:_

_Fränzi: Hihihi… Wer ist Blair? *laut lach* Ja, ich mag sie auch nicht. Obwohl sie eigentlich nix dafür kann, dass wir sie nicht mögen… *ditsch* Und ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung, ihn zu werfen wäre schwer. Schubsen dürfte funktionieren, obwohl seine Rache furchtbar wäre. Wie wäre es mit anbinden? An nen Tretboot vielleicht… *hihi* Wie du siehst, bin ich nach wie vor ditsch… ;)_

_Anna: Ja… Allerdings fürchte ich, folgen noch nen paar Höhen aber auch Tiefen… ;) Ich hoffe, du bleibst dabei… _

_Die-Na: Lebenselexier könnte passen… Wie eure Tränen…. *buahahaha* *hust* Freudentränen natürlich… Nicht wundern übrigens, ich fürcht, ich habe einen Sonnenstich. Mal wieder… Und nen Sonnenbrand habe ich auch… Und, wie ist die Behandlung gelaufen? Hoffe doch mal gut… :)_

_HexenLady: Joah, alles klar… Tschöö… ;) *hihi* _


	45. Chapter 44

**Achtung: **Gimmick-Vote im Anschluss des Chaps! Bitte auch nach der Vorschau weiterlesen!

**Warning: **_Es geht heiß her... __Rating M oder eher höher, da detailierter Lemon/Lime… ;) Read it or leave it… __*lach* _

**44. **I need you so much closer…

„Das war wahrscheinlich nur eine Frage der Zeit", stellte Daria zwei Tage später fest, als sie gemeinsam am Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, und legte schließlich den Brief der _London Daily Post_ beiseite.

Am gestrigen Morgen war Mione von der Presse entlarvt worden; oder auch die _Schöne Unbekannte an der Seite des Drachen_. Ihr Name hatte die Titelseite des englischen Klatschblattes groß geziert: _Vom Hass zur Liebe: Was ist da wirklich zwischen Hallows Dragon und Hermione Granger?_

Doch nicht nur das: Eine _unbekannte Quelle_, wer auch immer das sein mochte, hatte aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert, was ihre Vorgeschichte anging. Die Streitigkeiten, der Hass… Sogar von der Ohrfeige, die sie Malfoy im dritten Schuljahr verpasst hatte war die Rede…

Jetzt wollte das Blatt ihre Geschichte hören und bat um ein exklusives Interview. Eine Bitte, der sie natürlich nicht nachkommen würde. Sie kannte die Methoden der Presse durch Rita Kimmkorn und Harry nur zu gut. Trotzdem zerrte es an ihren Nerven.

Vor allem, da diese elenden Käseblätter gerade weltweit die wildesten Gerüchte streuten. Bis vorgestern hatte sie etwa noch gedacht, dass die kleine Slytherin die Huxleys Frage aus undefinierbaren Gründen gestellt hatte. Aus Neugierde oder aus jugendlichem Leichtsinn. Vielleicht sogar, weil ihr kichernder Anhang sie dazu getrieben hatte.

Aber nein, der Tagesprophet hatte es am selbigen Morgen behauptet. Angeblich sollte Naomi Reed außer sich sein vor Wut…

Mione raufte sich neben Daria seufzend die Haare. Huxleys… Natürlich würde sie den Blonden nicht begleiten. Nicht unter diesen Umständen, aber wohl auch sonst nicht.

Obwohl ein wirklich unglaublicher Brief von Ron sie ihre Meinung fast hatte ändern lassen. Ihr war der genaue Wortlaut gerade nicht in Erinnerung, aber er war in etwa wie folgt gewesen:

_Wenn du es wagst mit diesem Spinner dort aufzutauchen und mich zu blamieren, bist du für mich gestorben!_

War sie das nicht eh schon? Jedenfalls vermittelte er ihr dieses Gefühl. Und wer war er, dass er ihr vorschrieb was sie zu tun und lassen hatte?

Dennoch konnte sie seine _Sorge _nachvollziehen. Sie wusste, dass George und Ronald ebenfalls zur Huxleys Gala eingeladen sein würden. Natürlich würde sie ihn zwangsläufig bis auf die Knochen blamieren, wenn sie dort allen Ernstes mit Malfoy auftauchen würde. Nicht, dass sie es tun würde…

Zudem würde sie für unnötige Publicity für Huxleys sorgen. Das konnte und wollte sie den Weasleys nicht antun. Trotz allem. Auch wenn ihr der Gedanke nicht gefiel, dass Ron und Malfoy an diesem Abend zwangsläufig auf einander treffen würden.

Ein weiteres Seufzen, bis Daria sie schließlich kichernd aus den Gedanken riss.

„Ihr hab tatsächlich hinter dem Gewächshaus geknutscht?"

Der Lockenschopf sah überrascht auf. „Wann?"

Darias Miene erhellte sich, verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, während sie sie ansah.

„Du böses Mädchen", kicherte sie, setzte dann aber fort, „ich rede jetzt allerdings von damals, während der Schulzeit. Die _unbekannte Quelle_ will euch erwischt haben, als ihr euch heißblütig hinter dem Gewächshaus Nummer 6 geküsst habt."

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nicht ausgeschlossen, dass es Malfoy in heißblütiger Zweisamkeit hinter die Gewächshäuser gezogen hat. Ich war aber nicht dabei."

„Vielleicht warst es ja du, nur nicht mit Malfoy?"

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Dafür war ich früher viel zu zurückhaltend. Dafür hätte ich Ärger bekommen können."

Sie sah Daria an, kicherte schwach, zog ihr die Zeitung aus den Händen und warf einen erneuten Blick auf die zweifelhafte Schlagzeile. Schließlich flachte das Kichern ab, blieb ihr beinahe im Halse stecken und endete in einem schwachen Seufzen.

„Da musst du drüber stehen", flüsterte Daria besänftigend, nahm ihr das Käseblatt ab, rollte es zusammen und warf es in die züngelnden Flammen des Kamins.

„Ich weiß. Das ist aber alles andere als einfach. Ich hasse es in aller Munde zu sein. Vor allem, wenn es solche Dinge sind."

„Das sind Gerüchte. Jeder, der da nicht drüber steht, sollte dir gestohlen bleiben, Mione."

„Das mag stimmen, aber diese Gerüchte beinhalten mehr als nur einen Funken Wahrheit."

Daria nickte, starrte ins Feuer. „Nichts desto trotz, solltest du froh darüber sein. Oder vielleicht gerade deshalb."

Mione runzelte die Stirn, lehnte sich im Sofa zurück. „Worüber? Darüber, dass sich die Welt das Maul über mich zerreißt? Darüber, dass Molly und Arthur mich wahrscheinlich für eine Schlampe halten, die ihren Sohn gar nicht schnell genug vergessen konnte?"

„Darüber, dass du ihren Sohn los bist, Mione", schnaubte Daria. „Seitdem er nicht mehr dein Leben bestimmt, bist du wieder viel freier. Und das ist alles, was für dich zählen sollte!"

Ein weiteres Seufzen, ein weiterer Blick in die Flammen.

„Er tut dir gut. Genieß es also einfach", flüsterte Daria schließlich.

Mione schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Das ist ebenfalls leichter gesagt, als getan."

„Tu es einfach. Schwer hin oder her."

Das Feuer knisterte lautstark, verschlang hungrig das letzte Bisschen der Zeitung. Einen Moment sah Mione ihm dabei zu. Nahm sich etwas Zeit, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie kompliziert er ist? Wie kompliziert das _alles_ wäre?", fragte sie schließlich.

Die Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, wendete ihren Blick ebenfalls nicht von den Flammen ab. „Du bist auch kompliziert."

Ein Nicken und Mione lehnte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände, die auf der Sofalehne lagen. „Was soviel heißen soll wie: Tu es einfach."

-v-

Stunden später hockte sie neben ihm auf der Hufflepuff Tribüne und starrte hinauf in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie hier schon nebeneinander saßen, doch es war lange genug, um ihre Kehrseite schmerzen zu lassen.

„Himmel, ich hatte fast vergessen wie unbequem diese Bänke sind", lachte sie und rutscht etwas auf dem verschlissenen Holz herum.

Er wandte sich ihr zu und runzelte die Stirn. „Granger, was genau willst du? Warum lockst du mich zum Sprechen hier rauf und schweigst mich dann 20 Minuten lang an?"

„Ich habe dich nicht hier rauf gelockt. Ich dachte nur, dass es hier angenehmer ist als unten im Dreck."

Genau so war es auch. Genau das hatte sie sich gedacht, als sie ihn nach dem heutigen _Training_ – was aus einigen halsbrecherischen Übungen und den ersten, zaghaften Wurfübungen mit dem Quaffel bestanden hatte – um ein Wort gebeten hatte.

Dabei war ihr viel im Kopf herumgespukt. Doch jetzt gerade konnte sie keinen dieser Gedanken klar in Worte fassen. Da war so viel: Ron, Huxleys, die Presse und all die Gerüchte, die umgingen.

Doch ebenso wenig, wie sie diese Dinge für sich behalten wollte, wollte sie ihn damit belästigen, belasten oder nerven.

„Ja, das mag sein. Trotzdem kommst du nicht zur Sache."

„Da ist so viel", murmelte sie also und richtete sich langsam auf.

Er zog genervt und ungeduldig die Luft ein. „Dann fang einfach mit einer Sache an. Und dann arbeitest du dich langsam vor. Stück für Stück. _Problem_, für _Problem_."

Sie nickte, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf ihre Knie und sah hinab aufs menschenleere Spielfeld. Ihre Besen lagen einsam und verlassen dort unten im Sand.

„Ich habe heute ein Angebot von der _Londons Daily Post_ bekommen. Sie wollen mich interviewen. Ich habe natürlich abgelehnt, aber ich dachte, du möchtest das vielleicht wissen."

Malfoy zuckte neben ihr mit den Schultern.

„Okay", seufzte sie und fuhr fort. „Dann ist da diese Huxleys Sache. Ich denke nicht, dass ich wirklich mitkommen werde. Ron wird wohl ebenfalls da sein und ich denke, unter den aktuellen Umständen dort gemeinsam aufzutauchen, wäre keine besonders gute Idee. Entschuldige bitte."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, ihr Herz raste beängstigend schnell in ihrer Brust.

Wieder zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Das ist alles?", schnappte sie. Sie hatte wenigstens etwas Enttäuschung erwartet.

„Granger, das war nicht einmal Ernst gemeint. Also okay…"

„Nicht Ernst gemeint?", fragte sie schneidend. „Was wenn ich jetzt wirklich mitkommen wollen würde?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Willst du aber offensichtlich nicht. Was ich unter den _aktuellen Umständen_ sehr gut nachvollziehen kann."

Sie lehnte sich bitter lachend zurück, holte tief Luft. Neben ihr atmete er ebenfalls lautstark ein und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte es aus ihren Augenwinkeln sehen.

„Es ist wegen Reed, richtig? Deine Alibifreundin kocht vor Wut. Ich hab´s gelesen."

Kurzes Schweigen. Er sah sie an, auch das konnte sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen.

„Sag mal, hast du jetzt endgültig einen Sprung in der Schüssel?", zischte er, doch sie fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Du gehst da eigentlich mit Reed hin, richtig?", fragte sie ernst. Es fiel ihr beinahe wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus und lachte spöttisch in die Nacht hinein.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt", zischte sie mit verräterisch zitternder Stimme.

Ihr Herz raste und die Klammer bohrte sich tief in ihre Brust.

Pressegag, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Was wusste sie schon von vereinbarten Pressegags. Aber, ganz sicher gehörten gewöhnliche Professorinnen von Hogwarts, die den Gag auffliegen ließen, nicht dazu…

„Und ich werde nicht antworten", sagte er matt und wich ihrem Blick aus.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, starrte ebenfalls in die Luft. „Das ist für mich ein _Ja_."

Wieder schwieg er einen Augenblick.

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Das wurde noch vor… alle dem ausgemacht", sagte er plötzlich. Seine Stimme klang fast schon etwas zu emotionslos.

Die Klammer packte hart zu und drehte sich in ihrer Brust. Er ging tatsächlich mit dieser Frau dort hin. Dieser schrecklich schönen und perfekten Frau. Sie konnte die Schlagzeilen jetzt schon lesen. Konnte Ron gehässig lachen hören.

Ihre Unterlippe zuckte und bebte und ihre Augen brannten leicht… verräterisch. Natürlich schluckte sie es herunter.

Sie heulte selten und wenn doch, heulte sie oftmals auch einfach aus Wut. Aber sie würde ganz sicher jetzt nicht hier vor ihm jämmerlich in Tränen ausbrechen, weil er mit einer anderen Frau auf eine Veranstaltung ging, die sie eh nicht mit ihm besuchen wollte.

„Granger, bitte", wisperte er neben ihr gequält und rutschte unbehaglich auf der Bank herum.

Ein heiseres Lachen entwischte ihr. „Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Ich bin nur wütend auf mich selber. Weil ich so ein albernes, dummes Stück war."

Malfoy sah sie an und fluchte leise auf.

„Was?", fragte sie schroff. „Was regst du dich jetzt bitte auf? Du bist nicht derjenige, der vor aller Welt bloß gestellt wird, weil er ganz offensichtlich nur ein Wochenendgag war."

„Du warst und bist kein Wochenendgag. Allerdings sollte das alles auch nicht rauskommen", knurrte er.

Sie nickte weiterhin bitter lachend, wischte sich grob eine einzelne Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist aber rausgekommen. Ron droht mir täglich via Eulenpost und die halbe Welt hält mich für eine dumme Schlampe. Für eine weitere Kerbe, an deinem Bettpfosten."

„Wiesel droht dir?", fragte er mit undeutbarer Miene.

„Darum geht es nicht. Damit werde ich alleine fertig. Es geht darum, dass du da mit dieser anderen Frau hingehst", fauchte sie.

„Ich will da gar nicht mit Naomi hin, also komm runter. Außerdem werden wir nur zusammen dort aufkreuzen und dann werden wir beide unsere Wege gehen", gab er zurück und wandte sich augenrollend ab.

„Aber, du gehst da mit Naomi hin, während ich hier auf dich warten werde", knurrte sie und drehte sich ebenfalls demonstrativ weg.

„Granger, was soll der Unsinn?", lachte er spöttisch. „DU willst doch überhaupt nicht mit mir dahin. Wo liegt also dein Problem?"

Sie drehte sich ihm schmollend zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vielleicht will ich ja doch mit dir dahin", flüsterte sie schließlich herausfordernd.

Malfoy schüttelte genervt und fassungslos den Kopf. „Das wird mir gerade echt zu blöd, Granger. Ich hasse Drama, das sagte ich bereits. Und angesichts der, von dir bereits angedeuteten, aktuellen Situation, befürchte ich Drama."

Sie holte tief Luft, drehte sich zu ihm herum und sah ihn durch die Dunkelheit hindurch an. „Angenommen ich meine es Ernst. Wäre es machbar?"

Er schloss die Augen, atmete ganz langsam aus. Seine Hände legten sich um die Kante der Bank und pressten sich sichtlich kraftvoll gegen das Holz. „Warum sollte es nicht machbar sein? Ich führe keine Beziehung mit dieser Frau, bin nicht vertraglich gebunden und alt genug um meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

„Also gut", sagte sie, rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran und legte besänftigend ihre Hand auf seine. Er musterte sie kritisch. „Dann komme ich mit." Nichts… „Kein Drama, versprochen."

Ein Schnauben, doch er ließ sie gewähren. „Sicher?"

Sie nickte, ignorierte das ungute Gefühl in ihr und ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen. Die Klammer löste sich etwas. Und plötzlich war es ihr egal was sie alle sagen würden…

„Ganz sicher."

Einen Moment verharrte sie einfach so. Schloss die Augen und umschlang seinen Arm mit dem ihren. Sein unverwechselbarer Geruch umspielte ihre Nase und sie schmunzelte.

„Du riechst gut", hauchte sie schließlich und ließ ihre Hand über seinen Rücken wandern.

„Ja", gab er zurück.

Sie lachte leise, ließ ihren Arm um seine Hüfte wandern und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken. Erneut zog sie seinen Duft ein und küsste spielerisch seine zarte Haut. Dabei kitzelte eine, durch den Wind verirrte, Strähne ihre Nase.

Ihre Hände umschlangen ihn fast wie von selbst und drängten ihn an sie. Unvermittelt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie diese Nähe in den letzten Tagen vermisst hatte. Sie küsste seinen Nacken erneut und vergrub ihr Gesicht abermals an seiner Haut.

„Müssen wir da eigentlich zu dritt hin?", fragte sie schließlich über seine Schulter hinweg.

„Natürlich nicht", lachte er heiser und funkelte sie amüsiert an.

Sie stimmte leise in das Lachen ein, funkelte zurück und presste sich noch fester an ihn. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich anziehen soll. Ich habe gelesen, dass es eine große Sache werden soll."

„Das wird es wohl", antwortete er und ließ sich gegen sie fallen.

„Was schlägst du vor? Kann ich da wohl ein normales, schwarzes Kleid anziehen?"

Er drehte den Kopf, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sehe ich aus wie ein Modeexperte?"

Mione schmunzelte, schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich etwas an ihm hoch um ihn zu küssen. Jedoch gelangte sie nicht über seine kräftige Schulter hinweg zu seinem Mund und gab sich schließlich mit seinem Wangenknochen zufrieden. Für den Moment… Plötzlich schienen all diese merkwürdigen, widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die sie seit dem _Oder so_-Gespräch beklemmt hatten, verschwunden zu sein.

„Nein, eindeutig nicht", flüsterte sie gegen seine warme Haut.

„Welche Größe hast du?", fragte er plötzlich.

Sie rümpfte die Nase und kniff ihm in die Seite.

Er wandte sich schnaubend in ihrer Umarmung. „Dann könnte ich unsere Stylistin und Beraterin Shanice bitten, dir ein paar Kleider zur Verfügung zu stellen."

„Shanice?", fragte sie schwach grinsend, sowie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, und kniff ihn erneut.

„Merlin Granger", fluchte er und wandte sich so sehr in ihren Armen, dass er komplett zwischen ihre Beine rutschte. „Ich kenne ihren scheiß Nachnamen nicht."

Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr sie und sie rutschte zurück, ließ sich komplett auf die schmale Bank fallen und zog ihn noch enger an sich. Wieder suchte sie nach seinen Lippen. Wieder verwehrte er sie ihr, doch sie spürte, dass er sich tatsächlich in ihren Armen entspannte.

„38/40", flüsterte sie schließlich gegen seine Wange.

Er nickte und starrte hinauf in den Himmel.

Seufzend folgte sie seinem Blick, zählte die Sterne über sich und fragte sich einen Moment, ob sie ein Sternenbild bildeten. Sie kannte sich nicht gut genug aus, um sicher zu sein. Außerdem war der Himmel zu vernebelt, um alle Sterne klar sehen zu können.

Schließlich beugte sie sich wieder zum ihm runter, begann peinlich ihr Gesicht an seinem Nacken zu reiben. Gott, sie spürte ihn regelrecht die Stirn runzeln, doch es war ihr egal. Sie brauchte diese Nähe und sie würde sie sich holen.

„Granger", grummelte er und richtete sich etwas auf. „Was zur Hölle machst du da?"

„Nichts", fluchte sie und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder etwas weg.

„Ich bin nicht der typische Schmusetyp", stellte er trocken fest und ließ sich wieder zwischen ihre Beine fallen.

Mione knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Das ist mir bewusst. Ich brauchte das aber einfach. Und ich werde es sicher auch öfter noch brauchen. Ich bin nämlich manchmal der typische Kuscheltyp. Du wirst also ab und an damit leben müssen, Malfoy."

Sie holte tief Luft, wartete gespannt ab. Worauf genau, wusste sie nicht. Doch sie war sich der Message zwischen ihren Zeilen vollkommen bewusst. Wahrscheinlich wartete sie also darauf, dass er ihr den Zahn zog. Etwas sagte, was das alles auf das _hier und jetzt_ beschränkte. Ihr klarmachte, dass es kein _ab und an_ geben würde.

Doch er sagte nichts, atmete einfach lautstark aus. Also vergrub sie ihr Gesicht langsam wieder in seinem Nacken, umklammerte ihn etwas fester von hinten.

„Granger, gleich kotze ich und das meine ich ernst. Das bewegt sich wirklich stark an der Grenze meiner Belastbarkeit", knurrte er.

„Ja, da ergeht es mir eindeutig nicht anders", zischte sie zurück.

Er zuckte in ihrer Umarmung mit den Schultern. „Was willst du eigentlich? Ich liege hier in deiner Schraubstock-Umarmung, du putzt dir an meinem Nacken die Nase ab und ich verpasse das Abendessen."

„Ich putze mir nicht die Nase an deinem Nacken ab." Ihr Geduldsfaden wurde langsam erdenklich dünn. „Außerdem hält dich niemand davon ab zu gehen und dir den Wanst voll zu stopfen."

Malfoy wandte sich zu ihr um, funkelte sie herausfordernd an. Doch er rührte sich nicht, ließ sich schließlich wortlos zurück in ihren Schoß fallen.

„Wie gut, dass wir das also geklärt haben", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Mit einem gehässigen Lachen presste er sich noch enger gegen sie. Scheinbar schien er wenigstens die Umarmung zu mögen, also verstärkte sie diese etwas und begann seinen Oberkörper über dem schwarzen Sweater zu streicheln, den er trug. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sie diesen jedoch, ließ ihre Hand zwischen den groben Jackenstoff und den dünneren des Shirts fahren und setzte ihr Spiel dort fort.

In kreisenden Bewegungen streichelte sie seinen Bauch und seine Brust, versuchte seine Nippel durch den Stoff zu reizen was jedoch nicht wirklich funktionieren wollte. Also ließ sie ihre Hand zielstrebig zwischen seine Beine wandern, massierte ihn dort leicht und übte hier und da etwas mehr Druck aus.

Nach und nach entspannte er sich merklich, zog die Beine an und schloss die Augen. Als sein Atem sich langsam beschleunigte und seine Hände begangen ihre Oberschenkel durch den viel zu dicken Stoff ihrer Jeanshose zu massieren, wagte sie erneut seinen Nacken zu küssen.

Und endlich ließ er sie gewähren, drehte den Kopf etwas, so dass sie sich seinen Lippen widmen konnte. Genüsslich legte sie ihre auf die seinen, verschloss seinen Mund erst einen Moment, bevor sie zaghaft an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern begann.

Schließlich richtete er sich auf, presste sich hart gegen sie, drehte sich in der Umarmung und drängte sie fast schon schmerzhaft gegen die Stufen. Sein Gewicht auf ihrem fühlte sich allerdings zu betäubend perfekt an und ließ dem Schmerz keine Chance.

Keuchend presste sie sich gegen ihn, ihre Hände wanderten unruhig über seinen Rücken, während sie regelrecht ineinander verschmolzen. Seine Zunge stahl sich kaum merklich zwischen ihre Lippen, forderte ihre beinahe sanft zu einem kleinen Machtspielchen heraus. Sie wusste, heute würde es keiner von ihnen gewinnen.

Sie hob die Hände an, umfasste mit der linken Hand sein Gesicht und vergrub die rechte in seinen wirren Haaren. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er den Kuss erneut intensivierte und sie zum Stöhnen brachte. Sein Schritt drängte sich hart und heiß gegen den ihren.

Mione keuchte erneut, vergrub ihre Hand tiefer in seinen Haaren und stieß mit der Zunge gierig vor in seinen Mund. Dann löste sie sich widerwillig wieder von ihm, rang einen Moment atemlos nach Luft.

Er sah sie aus glasigen Augen fragend an.

„Nicht hier", hauchte sie rau und streichelte ihm sanft über den Nacken.

Hinter seinen Schläfen arbeitete es einen Moment sichtlich. „Sollen wir…", er sah sich um, „zurück zum Schloss gehen?"

Sie umfasste erneut sein Gesicht, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die geschwollenen Lippen. Zwischen ihren Beinen kochte und pochte es gewaltig. Doch nicht nur das: Sie stand lichterloh in Flammen.

Dazu war keine Zeit mehr… Sie würde den Rückweg nicht überstehen…

„Wir könnten unter die Tribüne gehen", sagte sie heiser und errötend, nachdem sie sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte.

Er lachte leise auf. „Unter die Tribüne?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Jetzt hör auf. Ich weiß genau, dass du da früher ständig…" Sie stockte und schluckte.

Er wackelte herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen. „Das habe ich gerade auch gedacht."

Mione schürzte die Lippen und gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps. „Pass auf was du sagst. Sonst kühle ich hier gleich bedenklich ab."

„Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen", murmelte er grinsend und zog sie in einen weiteren Kuss. Und er hatte Recht: Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, war sie erhitzter als zuvor.

„Also. Du weißt sicher noch den Weg", wisperte sie spöttisch und doch atemlos.

Mit einem heiseren Lachen richtete er sich auf, hielt ihr auffordernd die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen. Ohne zu zögern umfasste sie diese und ließ sich von ihm auf die zitternden Beine ziehen.

„Dann wollen wir mal", sagte er rau und deutete ihr an ihm zu folgen.

Sie schenkte ihm ein gehässiges Lachen und einen vielsagenden Blick auf den geschwollenen Schritt. „Hoffen wir, dass dich so niemand sieht."

Er wandte sich ihr zu und hob herausfordernd die Augenbraue. „Dir steht die Erregung auch ins Gesicht geschrieben, meine Liebe."

„Ohje, das ist ja ekelhaft", stellte sie entsetzt fest, als sie keine fünf Minuten später unter den schützenden Bannern der Hufflepuff Tribüne verschwanden.

Überall war Dreck und Müll: Überwiegend verwaiste und leere Flaschen, geleerte Scherzartikelpackungen, aber hier und da eindeutig auch gebrauchte Kondome. Muggelkondome…

Malfoy ließ alles mit einem gezielten Wink des Zauberstabes in eine Ecke wandern und drehte sich zu ihr. Bestimmt drängte er sie in die andere Ecke, so dass im Grunde so weit entfernt wie möglich vom Müll entfernt waren.

„Sah das hier früher auch schon so aus?", fragte sie, nachdem er sie wieder in seine Arme gezogen hatte. Dabei sah sie skeptisch über seine Schulter hinweg zum gestapelten Haufen.

Er knirschte in ihren Armen mit den Zähnen, zog dann erneut den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ließ den Haufen mit einem weiteren Wink in kleinen Flammen aufgehen. Nachdem diese den Dreck in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt hatten, ließ er sie durch einen Windzug nach draußen wehen.

Zurück blieb der Gestank von verbranntem Papier und Gummi. Sie rümpfte leicht die Nase, ließ sich aber von ihm an einen der Holzpfeiler drängen. Doch natürlich hatte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht übersehen.

„Granger, du wolltest hier hin. Wir können gerne wieder gehen", sagte er schneidend.

Sie sah ihn an. Blickte ihm tief in seine glasigen, grauen Augen, die sich langsam aber sicher zu klären begangen. Dann umfasste sie sein Gesicht und küsste ihn.

„Nein. Ich will hier bleiben. Und ich will dich", sagte sie zwischen den Küssen.

Er drängte sich ihr entgegen und binnen weniger Sekunden ließ der Kuss sie erhitzt und außer Atem zurück. Schließlich ließ er von ihren Lippen ab, strich ihr einige Locken aus dem Nacken und begann hart an diesem zu Knabbern und zu Saugen.

Mione keuchte genüsslich auf und vergrub ihre Hände unter seinem geöffneten, schwarzen Sweater.

„Was hältst du von einem Quickie?", fragte er gegen ihre feuchte Haut.

Sie hob das rechte Bein und presste ihn fest an sich. „Ich bin dabei."

Grinsend löste er sich von ihr und öffnete die Schalle ihrer Hose. Mione ließ die Hände untätig neben ihrem Körper baumeln, sah ihm aus vernebelten Augen dabei zu, wie er grob den Knopf und den Reißverschluss öffnete und ihr in einem Zug die Jeans und den Slip von den Hüften streifte.

Zitternd blieb sie zurück. Er ging vor ihr auf die Knie und half ihr aus dem Stoff zu steigen ohne zu fallen. Als sie das Bein hob traf die kühle Abendbrise ihren feuchten Schoss und sie keuchte erhitzt auf, hielt sich an seiner Schulter fest.

Er funkelte sie grinsend von unten herab an, schob ihre Hose beiseite und langte frech und vorwitzig zwischen ihre Beine.

Sie zuckte keuchend und wimmernd zusammen, griff nach unten um seine Hand bewegungslos an Ort und Stelle zu halten.

„Ich denke, das wird ein Quickie?", brachte sie kraftlos hervor.

Ein leises Lachen und er begann trotz ihrer Umklammerung mit der Hand vorzustoßen, sie zwischen den Schenkeln zu triezen. „Das heißt?"

Heiser lachend umfasste sie ihn an beiden Schultern und suchte Halt, während sie trüb auf ihn herabsah. Ihm saß gerade nicht nur der Schalk im Nacken, er schien der lebendige Schalk zu sein. Er biss sich grinsend auf die Zunge, zuckte mit der Augenbraue und versenkte seine Fingerspitze im Spalt zwischen ihren Beinen. Dann bewegte er den Finger langsam vor und zurück, so als würde er sie mit diesem heranwinken.

Keuchend ließ sie sich zurückfallen, schlug sich beinahe den Kopf am Holzbalken an. Ihre Beine spreizten sich wie von selber, gaben ihm mehr Raum.

„Das erinnert mich an unser erstes Mal", brachte sie schließlich mühsam hervor und starrte benommen hinauf in das Holzgerüst der Tribüne, das sich über ihnen erhob.

„An unser erstes Mal?", fragte er amüsiert. Sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er gerade alle Kontrolle der Welt zu haben schien, während sie an hauchdünnen Seilen an der Klippe baumelte.

„Der Quickie in der Besenkammer", japste sie und zuckte erneut zusammen, als er einen Finger in ihr versenkte.

„Ah", lachte er leise und setzte sein höllisches Tun mit einer beängstigenden Ruhe und Präzision fort. „Das war aber unser zweites Mal. Das erste Mal hast du mich geritten."

„Ja", raunte sie, drückte stöhnend den Rücken durch. Dann zwang sie sich zu Fassung, schaute auf ihn herab und sah ihn fragend an. „Du erinnerst dich."

Sein Grinsen war tödlich, er machte dem Schalk nicht nur alle Ehre, er lief ihm den Rang ab, während er wieder begann sie _heranzuwinken_.

„Du Mistkerl", fluchte sie brüchig und versuchte ihn an den Oberarmen hochzuziehen.

Überraschenderweise kam er ihrer stummen Aufforderung ohne zu zögern nach. Langsam richtete er sich auf, kam vor ihr einen Moment leicht ins Trudeln, fing sich jedoch sofort wieder.

Hitzig griff sie zu seiner Gürtelschnalle. „An was erinnerst du dich?", fragte sie dabei rau, ließ das Metall schnappend aufspringen und zog das Leder heraus. Dann widmete sie sich seiner Hose.

Er ließ sich vorfallen, stützte sich links und rechts von ihr am Holzbalken ab und machte es ihr so entsetzlich schwer, seine Hose zu öffnen.

„Du auf mir. Verschwitzt und mit bebenden Brüsten", flüsterte er ihr erhitzt ins Ohr und presste sich so fest an sie, dass sie seine Hose aus den Händen verlor.

Sie sah keuchend an seiner Halsbeuge vorbei und pustete sich ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen aus dem Mund. „Das ist alles?"

Ein schwaches Nicken. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, sah sie aus glasigen Augen an. Dabei wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zwischen ihren bekleideten Brüsten und ihrem nackten Schoß hin und her. „Wir können das ja irgendwann noch einmal nachspielen."

Mit wenigen, gezielten Handgriffen hatte er seine Hose geöffnet und sie weit genug über sein hartes Fleisch geschoben, damit ihnen jetzt nichts mehr im Wege stand.

Wo war seine Kontrolle so plötzlich hin?

Ein heiseres, fast schon hysterisches Lachen entfuhr ihr, während sie ihn an sich zog und fordernd das Bein um seine halbnackte Hüfte legte. „Das machen wir. Aber nicht heute."

„Nein", keuchte er in ihren verschwitzten Nacken und drang in sie ein.

Sie schrie einen Moment vor Erregung auf, zerrte ihm sicherlich schmerzhaft an den Haaren. Und er setzte sich ohne störende Umschweife in ihr in Bewegung, bewegte sich allerdings fast schon zu langsam und sanft immer wieder vor und zurück.

Doch es genügte. Fühlte sich perfekt und richtig an…

Mione umschlang ihn mit ihren Armen und ihrem Bein, versuchte ihn fester an sich zu ziehen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken und sie tat es ihm gleich. Verteilte einige federleichte Küsse auf seiner erhitzten Haut und malträtierte sie zeitgleich mit der Hand, die seine Schulter fest umklammerte.

Sie sah ihrer beider Kontrolle unter der stinkenden Tribüne, unter der sie sich gerade befanden, verschwinden. Und mit peinlich wenigen Stößen stieß er sie wenige Minuten das erste Mal über die Klippe. Und sie fiel tief…

Er folgte ihr, nachdem sie sie zum zweiten Mal passiert hatte…

* * *

Vorschau:

Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust und ließ ihre Hände schließlich unter seinem Jackett um seine Hüften wandern. Obwohl irgendein Teil von ihr es besser wusste, erwartete sie einen Moment, dass er sie zurückstoßen würde. Dass er Abstand zwischen sie bringen würde.

Doch stattdessen legte er einen Arm um sie. Sehr locker, aber er tat es. Also schloss sie die Augen, lauschte seinem Herzschlag und dem ihren, der im Gleichschritt mit seinem in ihren Ohren zu rauschen schien.

_

* * *

_

Trölölölölö… *lach* Da bin ich wieder… Verspätet, weil ich Nase Fränzi gerade allen Ernstes das falsche Chap zum Betalesen geschickt habe. Und wann ist es dem Ditsch-Team aufgefallen? Als sie fertig war… Naja, wir gehen in die Endrunde…

_Leutchen, ich muss bekannt geben: Minds ist beendet! *freu* Nach fast sechs Monaten Arbeitszeit, mit 353 Wordseiten in 47 Kapiteln inklusive einem Pro- und Epilog… :) Und ich möchte mich jetzt schon einmal an Kiggi, Ashe, India, Fränzi (dir heute mal doppelt… *hihi*) und Mean für all die kreativen Beistandsstunden bedanken… *lach* Mädels, ohne euch gäbe es diese Geschichte nicht… Vor allem nicht ohne Ashe, die mich regelrecht dazu zwang sie aufzuschreiben… :) _

_Und natürlich DANKE an alle Reviewer und auch Stilleser… Aber, genug Dankeshymnen für hier und jetzt. Das kommt ja alles noch… ;) *lach*_

_So, das bedeutet also, dass die Geschichte zum Ende der nächsten Woche ihr Ende finden wird. Wenn ich in den nächsten Tagen genügend Anklang bekomme, werde ich wohl eine finale dreier-Posting Session machen, so dass ihr auch den Epilog noch in der nächsten Woche zu lesen bekommt… Ich bitte jetzt also alle Leser lauthals zu geigen. Vielleicht haben ja auch die bisherigen Stilleser Lust mir final nochmal was dazulassen… Ich würde mich freuen…_

_Als kleinen Ansporn gibt es dann auch noch die Voting für eure Gimmicks. Also, die drei Extraszenen, die ich als Abschluss zu unser aller Belustigung – und natürlich als Dankeschön an euch - schreiben werde. ;)_

Zur Auswahl steht heute die erste Szene und zwar:

**Gimmick 1: Dracos Sicht der Dinge**

**1. Mione sexy im Kamin**

(Mione taucht, nach ihrem verpatzten Valentinsabend mit Ron, aufgedonnert vor Gray und Malfoy im Kamin auf: Siehe Chapter 16.)

**2. Heißblütig unter der Tribüne**

(Die aus diesem Chapter, weil es die erste Sexszene nach dem _Oder so_-Geständnis ist)

**3. Oder so - Geständnisse **

(Siehe Chapter 43)

Teilt mir doch bitte euren Favoriten via Review mit. Das könnt ihr jeweils zwei Chapter lang tun, danach muss ich das aktuelle Vote schließen, da das nächste kommt (und ich die entsprechende Gimmick-Szene schreiben werde). Das bedeutet, dass ihr für den Gimmick 1. bis zum Chapter 46 abstimmen könnt. Mit dem Chapter 46 kommt dann das Vote für den Gimmick 2 und mit dem Epilog schlussendlich das der geheimen Sonderszene Gimmick 3… ;)

Alle drei Szenen werde ich übernächste Woche, bei entsprechendem Anklang, als krönenden Abschluss in einem weiteren dreier-Posting hochladen…

Bei Gleichstand entscheidet das Los… ;)

_So, und nun zur __Reviewtime__… :)_

_Fränzi: Ojee… Einfach nur Ojee… *ganz laut lach* Für mich gibt´s ab heute echt nur noch Kaffee ohne Kaffee… *hihihi* Verhexen ist übrigens gut… Allerdings könnte es passieren, das er zurückhext… ;) *lach* Bloody…hell, ey… ;) *hihi* Mit PomPoms und in Mülltüte aus dem Kapitel springt… *doppelditsch* Für jedes Chapter eins…_

_Ika: Na, wie kannst du nur? ;) *hihi* Und Gefühlsduselei? *laut lach* na, ich ihm sicher auch nicht… ;)_

_Die-na: Ja, anders als Draco liebe ich Drama. Aber, das weißt du ja schon… *lach* Und ojee… Naja, aber vielleicht/hoffentlich hast du jetzt endlich Ruhe. Zahnschmerzen sin nämlich echt ätzend… *knuddel* _

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Hm… Oft? *lach* Sorry, ich hab´s echt nicht gemerkt… *hust* Er hatte halt einfach verdammt trockene Lippen. Wer möchte ihm nen Labello schenken? Der kriegt auch das Poster unter Mione Bett! *hihi* Und zu deinen Fragen: Siehe oben… ;)_

_HexenLady: Das kann ich auch nie… *lach* Und ja… es wird gefühlsmäßig noch kugelrund.. ;)_

_Anna: Ja, das kann es wirklich nicht… Aber, sie hatte ja Sportass-Draco dabei… ;) *lach* _

_One77: Das war ja eins durch die Blume… *lach* Und ja… Ich denke, diese ganze FF aus seiner Sicht würde ich nicht überstehen… ;) Aber, ich hoffe die Gimmicks trösten dich etwas darüber hinweg… ;)_


	46. Chapter 45

**45. **In Anbetracht der aktuellen Situation…

Daria entwischte ein aufgebrachtes Quietschen, während sie hektisch vor dem Bett auf und ab sprang. Auf diesem schimmerten die verschiedensten Gründe schlicht und edel und in allen möglichen Farben. Oder eher in den Farben, die ihr stehen könnten: zartgrün, feuerrot, schwarz aber auch olive…

Mione seufzte, öffnete das Briefchen, das die fünf Vogel starke Eulenpost vor einigen Minuten mitsamt den zwölf Kleidern geliefert hatte, die Daria nun andächtig auf dem Bett betastete und aus der Nähe begutachtete.

„Das ist von Chanel", flüsterte sie und zog das olivefarbene Kleid aus dem Stapel, das dem Lockenschopf bereits bei der Ankunft ins Auge gefallen war.

„Und das hier von MagicMont." Andächtig zog ihre Freundin ein lindgrünes Trägerkleidchen aus dem Stapel, dessen lange Form entsetzlich weich zu fallen schien. „Merlin, ist das weich. Das fühlt sich an als wäre da nichts."

„So sieht es auch aus." Seufzend konzentrierte Hermione sich auf das Briefchen in ihrer Hand und ließ ihre Freundin mit den Kleidern hantieren, während sie es entfaltete und langsam zu lesen begann.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_aufgrund von Dracos Bitte habe ich Ihnen ein paar in Frage kommende Kleider zur Verfügung gestellt, die Sie am kommenden Freitag bei der Eröffnung der zehnten englischen Huxleys-Filiale tragen können. _

_Wie Sie sehen haben sich einige Modelabel bereiterklärt, Sie auszustatten. Wählen Sie Ihren Favoriten und schicken Sie mir die anderen Kleider bitte am Montag zurück. Beachten Sie jedoch, dass edel und schlicht besser in ein gehobenes Öffentlichkeitsbild passen als schillernd und auffallend. _

_Bei der Veranstaltung selber ist es wichtig, dass Sie nur auf Anfragen der Presse hin den Designer erwähnen, da diese Fragen meistens bereits über unser Management abgeklärt werden. Drängen Sie diese Info also niemandem auf. Preisnachfragen ignorieren Sie bitte wortlos. _

_Falls noch Fragen oder Unsicherheiten bestehen sollten, stehe ich Ihnen gerne zur Verfügung. Wir können natürlich auch mit passendem Schuhwerk aushelfen. Erst heute haben wir ein wundervolles schwarzes Paar Manolo Blahniks erhalten. _

_Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend,_

_Shanice Leblanc_

_MakeOver und Styling Department_

_SMC – SportsMagicConsulting Group_

_PS: Das ausgewählte Kleid dürfen Sie natürlich behalten. _

Sie ließ den Brief wortlos sinken und starrte benommen auf das, mit den Kleidern überhäufte, Bett. Daria ließ ein weiteres Quietschen ertönen und flüsterte etwas, was verdächtig nach einem „Vera Wang" klang.

„Himmel, wie groß ist diese Gala-Sache eigentlich?", fragte sie schließlich leise.

Die Schwarzhaarige richtete sich langsam auf und blickte sie fragend an. Dabei wechselte ihr Blick immer wieder zwischen Hermiones Gesicht und ihrer Hand hin und her.

„Die _Witch weekly _hat davon berichtet. Die Überschrift lautete _Rätselraten um Malfoys Begleitung_", sagte sie dann.

Mione zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie haben über die Gala berichtet und Malfoy dabei zwangsläufig erwähnt, oder über Malfoy geschrieben und die Gala beiläufig fallen lassen?"

Daria sah sie an, kam langsam und bedenklich grinsend auf sie zu, nahm den Brief schließlich langsam an sich.

„Im Grunde haben sie beides erwähnt. Malfoy und die Gala. Beides verkauft sich gerade ausgesprochen gut." Fast schon nervend ruhig entfaltete sie das Papier. „Dir ist klar, dass man das als eine Beziehungszusage auffassen könnte?", murmelte sie dabei und begann schließlich zu lesen.

Mione lachte bitter, wandte sich dem Bett zu. „Wir führen keine Beziehung."

Ja, was auch immer das was sie hatten sein mochte, es war wohl am aller wenigsten so etwas wie eine Beziehung…

„Das wird denen egal sein", riss Daria sie aus den Gedanken.

„Denen?"

„Den Hyänen."

„Hyänen? Die Rede war nie von Hyänen", gab sie brüchig zurück und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Natürlich war hier nicht wahrhaftig von den blutrünstigen Tieren aus der Savanne die Rede. Sondern viel eher von den noch blutrünstigeren Tieren der Presse- und Klatschwelt.

Die Schwarzhaarige sah sie von der Seite forschend an. „Mione, du weißt dass die Hyänen ihm immer und überall auflauern. Das hast du erst vor kurzem selber schmerzlich erlebt."

Sie seufzte lautstark. „Ich dachte das wird eine kleine Eröffnung. Mit etwas lokaler Presse, mit…"

„Käsehäppchen, gepantschtem Sekt und quengelnden Kids? Wie bei Weasleys?", unterbrach Daria sie.

Mione sah diese schweigend an, atmete bei der Erwähnung der Weasleys tief und lautstark durch.

Ja, sie musste zugeben, irgendwie hatte sie dies scheinbar unterbewusst tatsächlich erwartet. Was natürlich lächerlich gewesen war. Allein die Tatsache, dass Naomi Reed, ihres Zeichens Topmodel ebenfalls erscheinen sollte. Mit Malfoy… seines Zeichens ein Sportstar…

Und hier stand sie… Ahnungslos… Unvorbereitet…

Auf ihrem Bett lagen Kleider, von denen sie sich sicher kein einziges leisten konnte. Kleider, wie sie die Mugelstars bei den Oskarpremieren trugen: Nur wahrscheinlich in etwas schlichterer Ausführung. Denn keines der Kleider schien länger als knöchellang zu sein.

Passende Schuhe hatte sie natürlich keine, aber sie wollte und konnte sich keine Manolos anziehen. Das war einfach zuviel des Guten. Sicherlich würde es sich anfühlen, als würden ihre Füße verbrennen.

„Du gehst nicht mit Ron zur Weasleys Eröffnung, Süße", setzte Daria auch noch leise einen drauf.

Sie sah ihre Freundin lange an, während das Zimmer sich etwas zu drehen begann.

„Sag mal…", begann die Andere leise. „Hast du Ron informiert, dass du ebenfalls dort sein wirst? In Begleitung von Malfoy?"

Hermione schluckte, blickte zu Boden.

Nein, offensichtlich hatte sie das nicht getan. Er ahnte es ja eh und… Daher hatte sie es einfach bis hierher und so weit und gut wie möglich verdrängt. Merlin, sie war eine Närrin…

Ihr wurde schlecht. Diese sündhaft teuren Kleider schienen sie zu verspotten.

„Ich kann nicht", presste sie schließlich hervor.

Ihre Freundin ließ das dunkelblaue Kleid von Vera Wang sinken und sah sie besorgt an.

„Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt und ich…"

Daria war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr. „Es ist okay, ihr zwei seid kein Paar mehr. Er wird wahrscheinlich auch nicht alleine dort auftauchen. Du schuldest ihm nichts und du kannst dein Leben nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen gestallten. Ihr zwei habt euch eh nichts mehr zu sagen", versuchte sie sie zu beruhigen.

Natürlich war dies in anbetracht der Tatsachen ein kläglicher Versuch. Wahrscheinlich sah man es ihr an.

„Damit muss er jetzt -wohl oder übel- leben."

„Ich kann nicht", setzte Mione erneut an. „Ich habe… keine Schuhe… Und ich werde keine Blahniks tragen. Das kann ich nicht. Mit…", stammelte sie, spürte wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann. Unbeholfen deutete sie auf ihre nackten Beine. „… unsauber rasierten Beinen."

Daria umfasste sie an den Schultern, drängte sie schließlich inmitten der Kleider zum Sitzen. „Durchatmen, Süße. Das wird wieder…"

„Das glaube ich kaum", japste sie und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. Doch es wirkte tatsächlich. Langsam hörte das Zimmer auf, sich zu drehen.

Natürlich hatte ihre Freundin zu großen Teilen Recht. Dennoch hätte sie es ihm irgendwie sagen sollen. Was an der Gesamtsituation rein gar nichts geändert hätte. Sie blickte unsicher auf den Stapel unbeantworteter Briefe, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte die Andere schließlich. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Darias Hände immer noch auf ihren nackten Schultern ruhten.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Wenn ich nicht gehe, werden all diese Designer sicher stinksauer sein."

„Mione, bitte. Jeder, dessen Kleid du nicht trägst wird stinksauer sein. Und Ron ist eh sauer. Ob du jetzt gehst oder nicht."

„Ja…", murmelte sie und starrte benommen ins Leere.

Die Schwarzhaarige ließ von ihr ab und ging herüber zum Schreibtisch, zog ein Stückchen Pergament aus der Schublade und begann zu schreiben. „Aber, wenigstens einen solltest du glücklich machen. Oder halt zwei…"

Mione zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was tust du da?"

„Ich schreibe dieser Frau, dass sie dir die Blahniks schicken soll."

-v-

Ungläubig und fassungslos verließ sie anderthalb Stunden später tatsächlich ihr Zimmer: Gekleidet in einem olivegrünen Traum aus feinster Seide. Trägerlos umspielte es ihren Körper und endete nur wenige Zentimeter über die ebenfalls traumhaften schwarzen Schühchen, in denen ihre feinsäuberlich pedikürten Füße steckten.

Ihr Haar hatte Daria verspielt und locker hochgesteckt. Hier und da hatte sich eine große Locke beabsichtigt wieder freigekämpft und kitzelte ihr Gesicht, ihre Schulter und ihr Gesicht. Der Rest ihrer störrischen Haarpracht wurde von _Flexis magischem Glanzspray_ an Ort und Stelle gehalten. Ihr Gesicht war für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich stark geschminkt, ohne zu auffallend zur wirken. Daria hatte ihre Augen ebenfalls olivegrün betont und nur auf dezent getönten Lippgloss zurückgegriffen.

Schmuck trug sie nicht, da die Schnalle des Kleides, welche den Stoff mittig ihrer - via Magie gestützten - Brüste an Ort und Stelle hielt, bereits ein Schmuckstück an sich war. Sie schien in mehrere Goldtönen zu schimmern und ihre Mitte zierte ein ebenfalls olivegrüner Stein. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass diese ebenso echt war, wie die Seide in der sie gerade steckte.

Also trat sie in ihrem sündhaft teuren Outfit erwartungsvoll in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr Herz raste dabei in ihrer Brust, als hätte sie gerade eben einen 500 Meter Lauf bestritten.

Malfoy hockte natürlich -bereits mit genervter Miene- auf dem Sofa, balancierte eine alte Zeitschrift auf seinem Schoss und biss gerade beherzt in einen Apfel, als sie eintrat. Seine Miene erhellte sich etwas, als er sie erblickte; jedoch nicht ohne einen Hauch von Strafe zu verlieren.

Er steckte in einem schwarzen Anzug und einem hellgrauen Hemd; die oberen zwei Knöpfe waren lässig geöffnet. Jedoch konnte man nichts was darunter lag erahnen. Wie immer sah er gut aus. Viel zu gut… Geradezu fantastisch…

Mione schluckte. Er sah tatsächlich aus wie einer diese lässigen Schönlinge, die sie aus der Zeitung kannte. Die, die aussahen, als würde sie genau so aus dem Bett steigen, da ihr Haar trotz aller Stylingbrillanz tatsächlich gleichzeitig etwas von Wildheit beinhaltete.

„Merlin, das hat ja ewig gedauert", fluchte er schließlich. Oder auch zeitgleich mit ihrem Gedankenausrutscher. Ertappt katapultierte sie es zurück ins hier und jetzt. Blitzschnell legte er Zeitschrift und Apfel beiseite und richtete sich auf.

„Wir haben so schnell gemacht, wie wir konnten", schnaubte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Schnell", lachte er bitter und trat an sie heran. „Ihr habt da die ganze Zeit Gegackert wie die Hühner."

„Das war Daria. Ich habe ganz sicher nicht gegackert."

Malfoy sah sie aus eisgrauen Augen an. Sie schienen beinahe perfekt zu seinem Hemd zu passen. Und er roch wie immer fantastisch.

„Wie auch immer. Wir sollten los."

Hermione holte tief Luft, blickte einen Moment auf den Boden. „Bist du wirklich sicher, dass-", begann sie leise.

Sie wollte es in jedem Fall einmal angesprochen haben. Vielleicht würde es wenigstens einen Teil der Zweifel, die gerade in ihr umherwirbelten, zum Schweigen bringen. Doch er fiel ihr grob ins Wort.

„Denk nicht einmal daran, mich jetzt auflaufen zu lassen. Du wolltest mich unbedingt begleiten, also wirst du mich nun auch begleiten", knurrte er schneidend und zog ein kleines, silbernes Ding aus seiner Hosentasche hervor.

Gebannt starrte sie auf den Schlüssel, als den es sich auf den zweiten Blick entpuppte.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie.

Er funkelte sie belustigt an. „Ein Portschlüssel. Oder dachtest du, wir reisen in dem Aufzug via Flohnetzwerk?"

Ihr entwischte ein schwaches Schnauben. Im Grunde hatte sie an das Reisen heute am wenigsten Gedankenkraft verschwendet. Doch leider blieb sie stumm. Ihr wollte einfach nichts Passendes einfallen.

„Also. Können wir?"

Sie biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe.

Er seufzte genervt. „Was immer es ist, rück jetzt damit raus. Bevor wir von Fremden umzingelt sein werden."

„Es wird so aussehen, als ob wir… zusammen wären."

Malfoy lachte leise auf.

Sie funkelte ihn an.

„Granger, ich weiß nicht ob es dich beruhigt, aber ich bin bei solchen Veranstaltungen so oft mit verschiedenen Frauen aufgekreuzt. Teilweise sogar innerhalb einer Woche. Die werden also erst einmal alles vermuten, nur nicht gleich, dass wir ein Paar sind."

Die Klammer in ihr packte hart und erbarmungslos zu, vertrieb für einen Moment sogar die Zweifel, die sie quälten.

„Das beruhigt mich kein Bisschen", fauchte sie dann.

In seinen Augen blitzte es amüsiert auf, während er den Schlüssel in seiner Hand grinsend herumdrehte. „Das habe ich mir gedacht", hauchte er und fasste sie blitzschnell an der Hand.

Augenblicklich riss es sie herum, schleuderte sie hart gegen seinen sehnigen Körper und schließlich hinaus an die kühle Abendluft.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, die letztendlich aber in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Sekunden angedauert haben konnte, war sie verwirrt. Dann dämmerte es ihr: Sie war inmitten von London.

„Mister Malfoy", brüllte jemand hinter ihnen und das erste Blitzlichtgewitter fing sie ein. Riss sie aus jeglicher Starre, nur um sie in die nächste zu katapultieren.

„Ist das das Mädchen", mischten sich einige Stimmen dazu und es brach ein regelrechtes Stimm- und Rufchaos auf.

„Miss Granger?", hallte es aus der Ferne auf sie zu.

Mione holte tief Luft, warf Malfoy über ihre Schulter hinweg einen wütenden Blick zu. „Danke für nichts", flüsterte sie dann.

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er sie von hinten umfasste und einen Moment von den Kameras abschirmte, die erbarmungslos auf sie abfeuerten.

„Du siehst übrigens toll aus", wisperte er ihr rau ins Ohr, fasste nach ihrer Hand. „Und jetzt immer schön überhaben Lächeln." Mit diesen Worten zog sie durch das Blitzlichtgewitter über den royalblauen Teppich auf die großen Glastüren zu.

Die Zeit schien mit jedem, unbeholfenen Schritt den sie machte, langsamer zu vergehen. Sie fürchtete, dass sie jeden Moment stoppen würde; sie in dieser Hölle aus Blitzlicht und Rufen zurücklassen würde.

„Draco… Hermione…", quietschte es von weiter hinten. „Schauen Sie bitte her…" aus der ersten Reihe und von links brüllte jemand: „Bleiben Sie stehen."

Als Mione den Kopf drehte, blendete sie ein extrem starkes Blitzlicht hart und frontal. Gleich drei Kameras flogen herrenlos über den Teppich. Von Sternen getrübt folgte sie Malfoy, der hier und da einen Moment stehen blieb, so dass sie gegen ihn prallte. Weitaus mehr als einmal…

„Sind sie liiert?", fragte eine junge Frau mit flinker Feder, als sie gemeinsam durch den Eingang taumelten.

Malfoy ignorierte sie, also tat der Lockenschopf es auch. Taub und mit rasendem Herzen stolperte sie ihm die ersten Meter hinter dem Blitzlichtgewitter wenig edel und erhaben hinterher. Doch umso weiter sie den royalblauen Teppich hinter sich ließen, umso ruhiger wurde sie.

„Das war echt…", stammelte sie, griff fester nach seiner Hand und bremste ihn leicht mit ihrem Körpergewicht aus.

Er drehte sich schleichend langsam zu ihr um. „Mies? Erbarmungslos? Erbärmlich?"

Sie schüttelte mit großen, strafenden Augen den Kopf. „Ich war alles andere als vorbereitet. Du hättest mich vorwarnen müssen."

Er lachte leise. „Granger, so oder so wärst du nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Augen zu und durch ist die beste Devise."

Seufzend machte sie sich von seiner Hand los, richtete ihr leicht verrutschtes Kleid. Gott sei Dank, oder auch natürlich, war es nicht weit genug verrutscht um gefährliche Einblicke zu gewähren. Dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass sie keines der gerade entstandenen Bilder vorteilhaft zeigen würde…

„Nichts desto trotz war es mies", flüsterte sie und sah ihn schließlich vorwurfsvoll an.

Ein schwaches Nicken, er leckte sich über die Lippen als sie ein erschreckend bekanntes Pärchen passierte.

„Himmel, sind das Mary und Hunter de Solei?", entwischte es ihr und das in der Zauberwelt mehr als nur bekannte Naturwissenschaftlerpärchen drehte sich lächelnd zu ihnen um. Jedoch ohne stehen zu bleiben.

Malfoy nickte schwach. „Ja, ganz ohne Zweifel."

Mione erwiderte das Nicken schwach, blickte vorsichtig auf das Ende des Eingangsbereiches. Dort wartete ein dicht gefüllter und edel ausgestatteter Raum auf sie.

Doch wenigstens schien es Sekt zu geben. An den Eingangstüren schwebten zwei gut gefüllte Tabletts. Vielleicht sollte sie sich eines davon schnappen und sich in der erstbesten Ecke verkriechen.

„Bist du bereit weiter zugehen?"

Sie strich sich unsicher eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Nein, nicht im Geringsten.

Und sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Blick auch genau das aussagte.

Trotzdem griff er erneut nach ihrer Hand, begann sie wieder erbarmungslos voran zu ziehen. Dieses Mal jedoch etwas sanfter, so dass sie -mehr oder weniger erhaben- neben ihm in den Saal schreiten konnte…

-v-

Im Inneren des Saals waren Gott sei Dank weniger Hyänen anwesend, als draußen vor dem Teppich gelauert hatten. Auch wenn sie überrascht war, dass, wenn man die Masse draußen bedachte, überhaupt noch wer übrig war, der hier drinnen lauern konnte.

Jedoch fanden sich auch hier zwei Fotografen. Beide waren äußerst jung, sprachen ohne jeglichen englischen Akzent und waren zu ihrer Erleichterung höflich genug, um sie vor dem Blitzlichtgewitter um Erlaubnis zu bitten. So konnte sie sich wenigstens zwei Sekunden darauf vorbereiten, was es aber letztendlich sicher nicht besser machte.

Sie bewegte sich nicht so sicher wie das britische Model Ivanna Helios oder die Quidditchschönheit Elia McFinn, die sich ebenfalls im Getümmel befanden. Während nicht zuletzt Helios ein paar beneidenswerte Posen in Peto hatte, versuchte Mione sich im Moment des Ablichtens davon abzuhalten, sich eine Locke hinters Ohr zu klemmen, sich die Lippen zu lecken oder die Augen zu schließen.

Am Geschicktesten schien es jedoch Malfoy zu halten. Der nahm sich einfach das Recht sich nicht ablichten zu lassen, indem er auf die Frage der Fotografen von vorne herein „Nein" gepatzt hatte.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?", riss sie ein gestriegelter Kellner aus den Gedanken und hielt ihr ein Tablett mit Sekt entgegen.

Mione blickte die dreiviertel gefüllten Gläser unsicher an.

Um ehrlich zu sein war die Antwort nach wie vor „Ja." Eindeutig hätte sie ihm am liebsten alle zwölf Gläser entrissen. Doch der Gedanke daran sich, Chanel und Manolo Blahnik zu blamieren, weil sie am Ende des Abends betrunken rausgetragen werden musste, war ihr ein Gräul.

Also verneinte sie höflich lächelnd und strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht; die natürlich direkt zurückfiel, da sie mittels Zauber und Spray darauf getrimmt worden war, genau so zu fallen.

Doch Malfoy fiel ihr eiskalt in den Rücken. Er griff sich nickend zwei Gläser und reichte ihr eines ohne sie anzusehen. Mione schüttelte schwach mit dem Kopf, nahm es jedoch schließlich gezwungener Maßen an sich und schenkte dem jungen Mann ein beschämtes Lächeln.

„Laurent-Perrier oder doch Moet et Chandon?", fragte der Blonde, nachdem er einen Schluck genommen hatte.

Der Kellner lächelte zufrieden. „Sehr geschickt. Es ist der erlesene Dom Perignon Rosé aus dem Jahre 1947."

Malfoy nickte anerkennend und der junge Mann zog weiter zur nächsten Gästetraube.

„Das sind auch die einzigen, die ich kenne", flüsterte der Blonde neben ihr grinsend, als er außer Reichweite war. „Ich mochte das Zeug nie."

Mione lächelte, nahm ebenfalls einen kleinen Schluck. Es schmeckte wirklich… unbeschreiblich…

„Der ist sehr gut", sagte sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Meine Eltern bringen aus ihrem jährlichen Österreichurlaub immer Schlummberger mit. Der ist auch sehr gut."

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Schlummberger? Nie gehört."

Der Lockenschopf nickte schwach. „Das ist eine nur in Österreich bekannte Sektkellerei."

Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht und er nahm einen großen Schluck, sah sich mit amüsierter Mine im Saal um, der sich langsam aber sicher mit Leben füllte.

„Was ist?", fragte sie leise.

„Das hier ist Champagner, Granger. Eine der ältesten und teuersten Marken", wisperte er ihr zu, während er sich ganz nah zu ihr herüberbeugte.

Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen und ihr Griff um das Glas verfestigte sich etwas. „Sehr witzig", knurrte sie.

Er lachte leise, legte ihr die Hand um die Hüfte und zog sie an sich. „Komm runter, das erlebe ich nicht zum ersten Mal."

Wütend macht sie sich los, funkelte ihn fassungslos an. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich ebenso doof und ungebildet bin, wie alle anderen deiner Fickhäschen?", fauchte sie.

Einige der Umstehenden drehten sich langsam zu ihnen um, sahen sie skeptisch an, was sie noch mehr erröten lies.

Der Blonde schenkte der starrenden Gruppe ein herablassendes Lächeln und zog sie erneut an sich. „Granger, wenn du es wagst mir hier eine Szene zu machen, müssen sie dich nachher in den blauen Teppich da draußen einrollen."

Sie nickte schwach, legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte und vergrub einen Moment ihr erhitztes Gesicht in seinem Nacken. Seinen Duft einatmend schloss sie alles aus, konzentrierte sich nur-

Klack…

Hektisch fuhr sie wieder hoch, stieß sich von ihm ab: Blickte direkt in die auf sie gerichtete Linse das jüngeren und dickeren Jungfotografs, der sie bereits seit sie gekommen waren nicht aus den Augen ließ.

So schnell wie er an sie herangekommen sein musste, verschwand er auch wieder in der Menge. Als sie Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck neben sich sah, wusste sie augenblicklich warum.

„Arschloch", murmelte er.

Mione öffnete den Mund, wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch wieder – wie so oft an diesem Abend – kam ihr jemand zuvor.

„Reg dich nicht auf, mein Hübscher", schnarrte die dunkelhäutige Schönheit, die sich aus dem Hinterhalt an sie herangeschlichen haben musste, lächelnd und trat, gertenschlank und strahlend schön, an ihnen vorbei. Schließlich kam sie neben dem Blonden zum Stehen. Auch in ihrer Hand befand sich ein Glas des Champagners.

Und Mione war sich sicher, dass sie ganz genau wusste, dass es welcher war.

„Naomi", sagte Malfoy leise und höflich lächelnd.

„Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?", fragte das hochgewachsene Model an seiner Seite.

Der Blonde nickte schwach. „Hermione Granger, Naomi Reed."

‚Ich weiß', knarrte Miones innere Stimme wütend und gehässig.

„Sehr erfreut", brachte sie so ruhig wie möglich hervor.

Das Model nickte lächelnd. „Ebenfalls. Ihr Kleid ist toll. Ist es von Chanel?"

Der Lockenschopf nickte zustimmend. „Ja."

Malfoy stöhnte zwischen ihnen genervt auf und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. „Geht ihr eurem Frauengesprächen nach, ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit in die Sport und Politikecke zurückziehen", murmelte er und schlenderte los, ließ sie einfach mit dieser Fremden… dieser Frau… dieser…

Was auch immer, er ließ sie zurück.

Entsetzt starrte sie ihm hinterher, war nicht sicher ob sie ihm folgen sollte oder nicht.

„Aus welcher Kollektion? Der Farbe nach, würde ich tippen aus der kommenden Herbstkollektion. Die Vergangene war es jedenfalls nicht", holte Naomi Reed sie zurück ins Gespräch und zwang sie ihren Blick von Malfoy abzuwenden, der gerade komplett in der Menge verschwand.

Mione starrte ihr Gegenüber einen Moment mit offenem Mund an. „Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete sie schließlich errötend, warf eine weiteren, panischen Blick in die Menge.

Mary und Hunter de Solei gingen lächelnd an ihnen vorbei, dabei musterte sie Hunter einen Augenblick zu intensiv. Anschließend begangen er und seine intelligente Frau zu tuscheln und dem Lockenschopf schoss weiteres Blut in den Kopf.

Himmel, was mochten diese begnaden Forscher, deren Bücher sie verschlungen hatte, nur von ihr denken?

Dass sie eine von Malfoys billigen Schlampen war? Dass sie nicht in der Lage war Champagner von Sekt zu unterscheiden?

Als sie ihren Blick vom davon schreitenden Forscherduo abwandte, sah sie Reed fragend an, nippte zögernd und unbehaglich an ihrem Glas.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte?", flüsterte sie, starrte jedoch augenblicklich am Model vorbei auf den Eingang. Ron, Fred, Angelina und die liebliche Carla traten gerade durch diesen in den Saal. Und sie sahen ebenso unbehaglich aus, wie sie sich gerade fühlte.

Carla, dachte Mione einen Moment bitter. Wäre die ganze Situation nicht gerade so erdenklich tragisch, würde sie nun schallend lachen.

Da bombardierte er sie die ganze Woche mit Briefen, nur um dann mit dieser blonden Elfe hier aufzutauchen.

„Ich sagte, dass Sie fantastisch aussehen", riss sie Naomi aus den Gedanken.

Mione sah sie an, nickte benommen. Ron´s Blick traf sie hart und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich muss…", sie starrte hektisch in den Saal, suchte nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Naomi Reed nickte. „Die Waschräume sind dort hinten, hinter dem Buffet."

Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. Mit einem Nicken stürmte sie durch die Menge rüber zum Buffet, floh schließlich durch die erste weiße Tür – die eine kleine Hexe mit großem Hut zierte – in die Damenwaschräume.

Keuchend trat sie herüber zu den Waschbecken, stützte sich auf einem ab und starrte schließlich in die Spiegelwand. Gehetzt und entsetzt blickte ihr die Fremde, die sich ihr dort zeigte, entgegen.

„Ganz ruhig. Das wird sich alles regeln", flüsterte sie und senkte schließlich den Blick. Einen Moment verharrte sie einfach dort, versuchte möglichst ruhig zu atmen.

Das Knarren der Tür ließ sie schließlich wieder hochschrecken. Zwei kleine und edel gekleidete Blondinen traten schnatternd in den glänzend gefliesten Raum, verstummten aber, als sie sie erblickten. Mione war sich sicher Malfoys Namen gehört zu haben, bevor sich die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Ohne die zwei Frauen anzusehen, stieß sie sich vom Waschbecken ab und verschwand durch die Tür wieder zurück in den Saal. Ihre Blicke folgten ihr deutlich spürbar durch die Tür. Noch bevor sich diese geschlossen hatte, hörte sie die beiden gehässig lachen.

Doch sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Suchte draußen hektisch den Saal nach ihrem Begleiter ab. Doch der war ebenso wenig auffindbar, wie dieses dürre Model, was sie vor wenigen Minuten nach mit ihrem albernen Fachwissen über ihr Kleid getriezt hatte.

Ein bitteres Lachen entwischte ihr, als sie erneut am Forscherpärchen vorbei schlich, die sie wieder so eigenwillig ansahen. Hunter de Solei trat sogar einen Schritt vor, doch er blieb irritiert stehen, als sie die Stirn runzelte und sich hektisch abwandte.

Es interessierte sie nicht. Sollten sie doch starren. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten.

Gerade jetzt interessierte sie nur, was dieses miese Arschloch gerade trieb, dass sie hier wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt zurückgelassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich um sich im Anschluss, gleich nachdem sie auf die Toiletten geflüchtet war, mit dieser Frau in irgendeine dunkle Ecke zu verkriechen…

Hektisch suchte sie den Saal ab, trat einige Schritte vor und sah sich in alle Richtungen um. Nur um schließlich direkt in Ron´s zu blicken.

Aus eiskalten Augen sah er sie an, schoss schließlich unvermittelt auf sie zu. Der Lockenschopf leckte sich die Lippen, blickte zu Boden. Der Drang zu fliehen stieg wieder in ihr auf, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Verharrte.

„Du bist echt das Letzte", knurrte er leise, als er sie erreicht hatte. Seine Hand, die in der er ein Glas des Champagners hielt, zitterte dabei leicht. „Wie kannst du es wagen hier mit ihm aufzukreuzen? Weißt du, was die Leute sagen werden?"

Mione blickte auf, lachte bitter. „Das sagst du mir, Ron?", flüsterte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf die Blonde, die sie aus sicherem Abstand beobachtete. „Sie werden über mich und Malfoy reden. Es wird wahrscheinlich unzählige Gerüchte und angebliche Fakten geben. Ich bezweifele jedoch, dass du darin besonders oft vorkommen wirst."

Seine Miene entgleiste, er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du verstehst nichts", fauchte er. „Gar nichts."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will es gerade auch gar nicht verstehen", gab sie zurück. „Ron, wir können gerne über alles reden. Aber, nicht hier und-"

„Können wir nicht", fluchte er und trat erneut einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Weil du dich weigerst mit mir zu sprechen."

Sie wich zurück. „Natürlich tue ich das. Weil ich weiß, worauf es hinauslaufen wird. Aber, wenn du mir ver-"

„Worauf denn?"

Sie schüttelte einlenkend den Kopf. Soviel zum „Es wird kein Drama geben". Doch hatte sie es wirklich anders erwartet?

Nein, hatte sie nicht. Sie hatte es nur verdrängt, weil sie den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, Malfoy alleine zu dieser Party gehen zu lassen. Oder mit der graziösen Alibifreundin, die sich gerade zu der schönen Helios an die Saftbar gesellt hatte.

„Ron, was soll der Blödsinn. Da haben schon welche den Sicherheitsdienst alarmiert", kam George dazwischen. Er legte seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Bruders und zog ihn etwas zurück. Hinter ihm erschienen auch Carla und Angelina auf der Bildfläche.

„Mione, alles klar?", fragte er sie. Auch Angelina sah sie besorgt an.

Der Lockenschopf nickte schwach, blickte benommen in die Runde. Und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass auch weitere Gäste sie anstarrten. Unverblümt und entsetzt…

„Weasley, was soll das?", ertönte nun auch Malfoys schneidende Stimme hinter ihr.

Miones Herz begann zu rasen, sie wollte sich umdrehen und ihm andeuten zu verschwinden, doch bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnte, war er neben ihr und hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt.

Ron zuckte in Georges Griff zusammen, ruckt vor. Sein Gesicht wurde zornesrot.

„Miss, belästigt dieser Mann Sie?", trat ein groß gewachsener Mann im Smoking in die Runde. In seinem Ohr steckte ein Muggelohrhörer: Ganz eindeutig handelte es sich hier um den Sicherheitsdienst.

Mione öffnete den Mund um etwas zu antworten, doch Ron brüllte unverwandt dazwischen.

„Ich? Fragen Sie sie das lieber im Bezug auf ihn. Dieses miese Arschloch hat mir die Frau ausgespannt", brüllte er und deute auf Malfoy, der neben ihr eine Augenbraue hochzog.

Der Blonde wandte sich an den Sicherheitsmann. „Alles bestens, wir werden das zivilisiert klären. Weasley, lass uns kurz-"

„Mit dir werde ich nichts zivilisiert klären. Wir waren glücklich Malfoy!", fiel ihm der aufgebrachte Rotschopf ins Wort.

Malfoy holte tief Luft. „Glücklich? Jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich."

„Ich zeige dir gleich, was _sich lächerlich machen_ bedeutet, du mieses Stück Dreck. Natürlich war sie glücklich", zeterte der Rotschopf weiter.

George hatte zunehmend Mühe seinen Bruder zurück zuhalten, so dass ihm auch Angelina zur Hilfe kommen musste. Gemeinsam murmelten sie auf Ron ein und hielten ihn zurück.

„Mister, ich muss Sie bitten sich zu beruhigen. Ansonsten verlassen Sie bitte die Feierlichkeit", tadelte der Mann in schwarz.

Ron schnaubte wütend auf, riss sich los und kam auf sie zu.

„Ron bitte", rief Hermione, machte sich langsam aus Malfoys Umarmung los und trat einen Schritt auf ihren Ex-Verlobten zu. „Wir treffen uns und klären das. Aber, nicht hier und jetzt", wisperte sie nur für die nächsten Umstehenden hörbar.

Ihr Gegenüber lachte bitter, warf dem Blonden, der nach wie vor dicht hinter ihr stand, einen schneidenden Blick zu. Dann musterte er sie abfällig von oben bis unten.

„Was hat dich das alles _gekostet_?", fragte er dann herablassend. „Sex? Nen Blowjob? Beides?"

Einige der Umstehenden holten schneidend Luft, Mione wich mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück.

„Mister, ich möchte Sie bitten zu gehen. Sofort", drängte der Mann in schwarz augenblicklich und trat zwischen sie und Ron.

Bevor überhaupt jemand es realisieren konnte, hatten sich zwei weitere Männer in schwarz zu ihm und dem anderen Sicherheitsmann gesellt. Gemeinsam begleiteten sie den protestierenden Burschen hinaus.

George, Angelina und Carla blieben sichtlich beklommen und verwirrt zurück.

„Immer für eine gute Show zu haben, Weasley?", tönte es hinter ihnen und als sie sich umdrehte, erblickte sie jemanden, der verdächtig wie Will Huxley aussah. An seiner Seite befand sich eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit, die Angelina in ihrem schlichten Sommerkleid ebenso unscheinbar aussehen ließ, wie der Rest im Saal: Einschließlich Hermione selbst.

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln, und ohne sie und auch Malfoy nur noch einmal anzusehen, verließen auch sie schließlich den Saal. Ließen sie und den Blonden mit der wild tuschelnden Masse zurück. Unbehaglichkeit machte sich in ihr breit.

„Mister Weasley, haben Sie einen Augenblick für mich?", hörte sie die junge Frau mit der flinken Feder rufen. Mit Entsetzten stellte sie fest, dass diese die ganze Zeit im Tumult um sie herum verharrt haben musste.

Als George und co. sie stehen ließen, kam sie zurück zu ihr und Malfoy. Doch der Blonde hielt sie mit einem einzigen Blick auf halber Strecke von jeglichem Vorhaben sie auf den Vorfall anzusprechen ab.

„Granger, auf ein Wort", flüsterte der Blonde schließlich und zog sie bestimmt durch die frisch gebildeten und nach wie vor tuschelnden Träubchen etwas abseits.

Sie taumelte ihm hinterher, kam nur wenige Millimeter vor ihm zum Stehen.

Schließlich ließ er sie los, blickte zu Boden.

„Du wusstest, dass er hier sein würde", wisperte sie wütend.

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Ich dachte allerdings, dass du diese Sache etwas besser unter Kontrolle haben würdest. Oder dass er es mittlerweile gelernt haben würde, sich zivilisierter zu benehmen. Wir sind immerhin keine Kinder mehr."

Sie lachte bitter. „Natürlich. Weil du Ron ja auch so gut kennst."

Er sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an. „Ganz genau, Granger. Ich kenne ihn nicht. Ich konnte aber für meinen Teil sagen, dass ich ihm aus dem Weg gehen würde."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich Bedenken hatte. Mehr als einmal."

„Du hast mir nicht gesagt warum genau du Bedenken hast. Und du hast auch nicht erwähnt, wie berechtigt diese Bedenken waren. Und du hast gesagt, du hättest alles im Griff."

„Ja, jetzt ist es meine Schuld", fauchte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, blickte über ihre Schulter hinweg auf den Tumult, der sich gebildet hatte. Also umfasste er ihre Hand erneut, zog sie hinauf auf den Balkon, dessen Existenz ihr bisher gar nicht bewusst gewesen war.

„Das hat mit Schuld nichts zu tun. Und wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Aber, ich dachte du weißt was du tust. Ich habe mir meine Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob es von meiner Warte aus gut ist, dich mit hierher zu nehmen. Ich kann mir nicht noch Gedanken um deine Warte machen", setzte er die Diskussion schließlich fort, als sie die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Gäste hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Wieder entwischte ihr ein bitteres Lachen und sie starrte hinaus auf den sternenklaren Nachthimmel. „Also bereust du es jetzt?"

Er stimmte in das Lachen ein. „Was würde das jetzt ändern?"

Sie wirbelte wütend und verletzt zu ihm herum. „Du hast mich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh wirken lassen, als du mich vollkommen unvorbereitet durch die Schar Hyänen geschleift hast. Und du hast mich mit dieser dürren Schlampe zurückgelassen. Allein und mit all diesen Menschen, die denken ich wäre nur eine weitere Kerbe an deinem sündhaft teuren Bettpfosten."

„Es geht nicht um das aufgescheuchte Reh, was du in den ersten Stunden dargestellt hast. Es geht um die hochnäsige, hektische Schnepfe, die du allen im Anschluss präsentiert hast."

Mione erstarrte, sah ihn fassungslos an. „Hochnäsige Schnepfe?"

„Genau Granger. Als du Naomi hast links liegen gelassen. Oder diese Sache mit den Soleis."

„Ich habe…", sie schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht getan. Das erzählt sie dir doch nur, weil sie eifersüchtig ist."

Malfoy lachte laut auf. „Granger, ich sagte bereits, dass diese Sache ein Pressegag war. Und ich habe es gesehen. Mit meinen eigenen Augen."

„Pressegag. Wer´s glaubt wird selig", schnappte sie ungläubig.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr, lehnte sich weit zu ihr herüber. „Naomi ist lesbisch, Granger. Und dir dürfte bekannt sein, dass Homosexualität in unseren Kreisen nach wie vor nicht besonders oft auf Toleranz trifft."

Hermione entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Sie sah ihn verdattert und sprachlos an.

Er schüttelte gehässig lachend den Kopf.

„Aber, ich… das wusste ich nicht… Und das wissen diese Leute da draußen auch nicht", verteidigte sie sich.

„Welche Leute da draußen, Granger? Das interessiert diese Leute doch gar nicht. Glaubst du wirklich, die haben keine eigenen Sorgen?"

„Die de Soleis. Sie haben mich jedes Mal belächelt, wenn ich sie passiert habe."

„Weil sie sich für deine Geschichte interessieren, Granger. Voldemort, Harry Potter und die Horkruxe! Bereits vergessen?", zischte er.

Und wieder wurde sie ganz still. Alles schien ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen zu fallen.

Einen Moment starrte er neben ihr hinauf in den Himmel. Dann öffnete sich die Balkontür und sie meinte ein junges Pärchen tuscheln zu hören. Doch zum ersten Mal war sie entspannt. Viel zu entspannt.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe dich blamiert", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Granger, spar dir das", gab er zurück und nestelte an seiner Tasche herum.

Schließlich sah sie ihn an, blickte hinab auf seine Hand, die er ihr entgegenhielt. Der kleine Portschlüssel lag glänzend und unscheinbar darin.

„Allerdings denke ich, dass wir für heute genug Trubel hatten."

-v-

Als sie sich eine Stunde später fahrig aus den sündhaft teuren Schuhen und dem viel zu weichen Kleid pellte und sich ihre Schlafanzughose und das Shirt überwarf, welche so viel besser zu ihr passten als teure Seide und edler Samt, schien die Welt sich tatsächlich langsamer zu drehen.

Malfoy hatte sie alleine zurück zum Schloss geschickt. Um diese Sache wenigstens halbwegs aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Er würde den Anwesenden – jedenfalls denen, die es wirklich interessierte – sagen dass sie aufgrund des peinlichen Zusammenstoßes für den weiteren Abend unpässlich war.

Seufzend legte sie das grüne Kleid sorgfältig zusammen, verstaute es beinahe liebevoll sanft auf dem Stuhl neben dem Fenster. Sie hoffte die Hauselfen würden es zu reinigen wissen. Die Schuhe stellte sie ebenfalls dort ab und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, riskierte einen minutenlangen, gedankenversunkenen Blick auf diese Überbleibsel aus einer anderen Welt. Eine Welt, die sie heute zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Seine Welt… Eine Welt, in die sie irgendwie nicht passen wollte…

Langsam drehte sie sich um, drehte den fremden Dingen aus der fremdartigen Welt den Rücken zu und ließ sich schließlich unter die einladende Bettdecke gleiten.

Doch der Schlaf wollte sie nicht erhaschen. Wollte sie nicht hinfort in Morpheus starken und rettenden Arme ziehen. Gefühlte Ewigkeiten lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein und ließ jeden einzelnen Moment Revue passieren.

Bis es schließlich leise und kaum hörbar an ihrer Tür klopfte…

Mione war schneller wieder auf den Beinen, als sie es erwartet hatte und ging beinahe zu Boden, als sie auf die Zimmertür zustürmte und diese hastig öffnete.

Er blickte zu Boden, als sie die Tür öffnete und sie atmete erleichtert aus, während sie sich an die Tür klammerte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", wisperte sie dabei.

Malfoy atmete tief durch, blickte auf und in seiner Miene lag etwas, das wie eine Erwiderung aussah.

Ein großer Teil der Klammer in ihr löste sich, schien in tausend Stücke zu zerfallen, als er mit einem schiefen Grinsen die Flasche anhob, die er bisher unbedacht neben seinem Körper gehalten hatte.

Schlummberger…

Mione lachte heiser und ungläubig, trat mit der Tür zurück und ließ ihn eintreten.

„Wahrscheinlich haben wir uns, in Anbetracht der gesamten Situation, sehr gut geschlagen", spottete er schief grinsend, und kam langsam herein.

„Sehr gut." Sie rieb sich benommen über das Gesicht. Wenn das ein Friedensangebot sein sollte, war es wohl das verrückteste, was sie jemals bekommen hatte. „Das dürfte die Übertreibung des Jahrhunderts sein."

Er lehnte sich lässig gegen ihren Schreibtisch, das graue Hemd hatte seine bedachte Position verlassen und zeigte ein minimales Bisschen nackter Haut.

„Kommt drauf an, wie man es sieht. Vielleicht war es auch die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts", sagte er schelmisch.

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, als sie ihm dabei zusah, wie er die Flasche österreichischen Sekt mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes öffnete und schließlich einen Schluck aus der Flasche nahm.

„Ich bin etwas enttäuscht, dass du das Kleid und die tollen Treter nicht mehr an hast", wisperte er schließlich grinsend.

Der Lockenschopf schnaubte leise und warf ihm einen gespielt strafenden Blick zu. „Du bist unmöglich. Nach alle dem, was gerade passiert ist?"

Er lachte, blickte nach rechts. Oder auch, er erblickte die feinsäuberlich zusammengelegten Sachen, die einige Meter neben ihm auf dem Stuhl lagen. Dann sah er sie wieder an. „Was ändert es? Rückgängig machen können wir es jetzt eh nicht mehr."

Mione nickte, trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. „Wohl war."

„Ohne Zweifel", sagte er selbstgefällig und nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck.

„Sie werden uns zerreißen, richtig?"

Er lachte bitter. „Eindeutig."

Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust und ließ ihre Hände schließlich unter seinem Jackett um seine Hüften wandern. Obwohl irgendein Teil von ihr es besser wusste, erwartete sie einen Moment, dass er sie zurückstoßen würde. Dass er Abstand zwischen sie bringen würde.

Doch stattdessen legte er einen Arm um sie. Sehr locker, aber er tat es. Also schloss sie die Augen, lauschte seinem Herzschlag und dem ihren, der im Gleichschritt mit seinem in ihren Ohren zu rauschen schien.

Ruhe trat ein. Neben seinen Armen schienen sich langsam und merklich auch Morpheus' um sie zu legen. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte sie wirklich das Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein.

„Besteht die Chance, dass du vielleicht wenigstens noch einmal die Schuhe anziehen könntest?", raunte er ihr hörbar grinsend ins Ohr.

Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihren Kopf von seiner Brust zu heben. Sie schnaubte einfach knurrend gegen ihn und kniff ihm grob in die Seite, was ihm jedoch nur ein leises Lachen entlockte…

* * *

Vorschau:

Wieder knirschte sie mit den Zähnen. "Und ja, vielleicht kann ich so nicht mit dir zusammen sein. So wie du ja scheinbar nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein kannst, der etwas mehr Emotionen erwartet, als die eines eingebildeten und selbstherrlichen Eisklotzes."

Einen Moment starrte er sie mit starrer Miene an. Sie sah seinen Kiefer arbeiten. Dann blickte er zur Wand. „Du erwartest zuviel, Granger. Weißt du, was du bist? Du bist nicht nur eine Besserwisserin und entsetzlich altklug. Du bist auch eine Drama Queen. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie es Potter und Co. mit dir aushalten."

_

* * *

_

Huhu Leutchen und danke fürs Lesen… :)

_Besonderer Dank geht an Fränzi (Beta hoch 2, hihihi), Mean und India für den kreativen Beistand, und natürlich an alle Reviewer… Und ihr habt noch einen weiteren Posteintervall, __**um euren ersten Favoriten der drei Sonderszenen**__ zu wählen. Ziert euch nicht (auch wenn ihr bisher nichts öffentlich geschrieben habt.) Bisher ist Szene 1. Mione sexy im Kamin der angehende Gewinner. Weitere Infos findet ihr im vorherigen Chapter… :)_

_Da ich das ganze Wochenende mal wieder arbeiten musste, gibt es heute eine kurze __**Reviewtime**__: Danke an Fränzi (Einfach nur doppel-ditsch Süße), Anna (Ich hoffe die Gala hat dir trotz allem gefallen… Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir auch deinen Szenenfavo mitteilen würdest…), Cara (Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du dich in Zukunft öfter zu einer Rev durchringen würdest… ;)), CoRi (Vielen Dank… Und magst du mir vielleicht auch deinen Szenenfavo verraten? Hihi) und HexenLady (Na, das geht leider nicht… ;) Das würde ja gegen mein schönes Voring-System sprechen... Ich bräuchte schon nen Favo der Favos... *lach*) _


	47. Chapter 46

**Achtung: **Gimmick-Vote im Anschluss des Chaps! Bitte auch nach der Vorschau weiterlesen!

**46. **Die Kunst des Davonlaufens

Das Feuer prasselte und knisterte einladend vor ihr, tauchte den Raum in angenehme Hitze und Licht, und umschmeichelte ihre nahe liegenden, nackten Knie.

Fast ein Monat war seit der Huxleys Gala vergangen. Genau genommen drei Wochen und vier Tage… Doch es war kein einziger vergangen, an dem sie nicht an diesen Tag zurückdenken musste…

Seufzend blickte sie von der Zeitschrift in ihrer Hand auf die Flammen; und wieder zurück. Sollte sie, oder sollte sie nicht? Sollte sie die belastenden Zeilen ins Feuer werfen, oder sie ein weiteres Mal lesen?

„Wirf es endlich hinein und vergiss es", sagte Malfoy genervt neben ihr und blätterte seelenruhig weiter in einem Sportmagazin. Er hatte dem Magazin in ihren Händen nur einen winzig kleinen Blick gewürdigt, nachdem sie es ihm unter die Nase gehalten hatte.

„Das kann ich nicht", flüsterte sie und warf erneut einen Blick auf die Schlagzeile, die das Cover der _Magic weekly_ zierte: _Die Liebelei vor dem Aus?_ stand in ganz großen Lettern unter einem zugegeben ziemlich schmeichelhaften Bild ihres Nebenmannes. Darunter stand etwas kleiner: _Malfoys Zeit an Hogwarts neigt sich dem Ende._

Im Innern fand sich ein vierseitiger Bericht und wie immer ließen sie nichts aus. Ihre Vorgeschichte, die Gerüchte und auch das Eklat von der Gala, die laut Presse vor Skandalen, Eifersüchteleien und Szenen nur so gewimmelt hatte.

Natürlich war dies hier nicht das einzige Medium, das sich am besagten Eklat ausgelassen hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste sie nicht, welche Zeitung oder welche Zeitschrift darauf verzichtet hatte. Der _Tagesprophet _hatte ihr in der vergangenen Woche eine ganze Serie gewidmet und sagenhafte zwölf Mal um ein Interview gebeten.

Mione hatte verständlicherweise immer wieder verneint. Zu Beginn wesentlich freundlicher, als zum Schluss. Die letzten beiden Anfragen hatte sie dann einfach ignoriert.

„Versuche einfach da drüber zu stehen. Das musst du doch gewohnt sein. Von Potter, von eurem Sieg über Voldemort. Granger, das bisschen Aufmerksamkeit ist dir doch nicht neu", knurrte er neben ihr, entriss ihr schließlich das Heft und übergab es den Flammen.

Hermione fluchte leise auf, als die Zeitschrift in den Flammen zerfiel. „Nein, ist sie mir nicht. Aber das Ausmaß, welches allein auf meiner Person liegt, ist mir neu. Zudem scheint mich jeder neuerdings zu verachten oder zu hassen. Die _Wicked_ nannte mich _plump und unscheinbar_. Die Schülerinnen werfen mir mindestens dreimal pro Stunde verboten dunkle Blicke zu. Doch damit könnte ich leben. Allerdings schreibt Ron mir fast täglich Hassbriefe und als ich Artuhr vorgestern im Ministerium gesehen habe, sah er mich nicht einmal an."

Gut, das mit den Hassbriefen entsprach nicht mehr ganz der Wahrheit. Seit fast zwei Wochen meldete Ron sich gar nicht mehr. Aber, eine Zeitlang war es so gewesen. Er hatte sie mit schmerzhafter und nervenaufreibender Regelmäßigkeit getriezt und belästigt.

So sehr, dass es sogar dem Blonden an ihrer Seite nicht entgangen war. Mehr als einmal hatte die verrückte Eule sie beide aus Miones Bett geworfen; oder ein paar besonders emotionale Zeilen den Lockenschopf nachts nicht schlafen lassen.

Irgendwann hatte sie begonnen mit Malfoy darüber zu reden. Und zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte er tatsächlich zugehört. Auch wenn von ihm nicht besonders viel zurückgekommen war. Doch, um ehrlich zu sein, erwartete sie das auch gar nicht.

Er sah sie schweigend an wenn sie sprach, stimmte gegebenenfalls in kleine Schimpf- und Beleidigungssalven ein und warf Rons Briefe weg, wenn sie sie zu sehr aufregten und ihn so um Schlaf und _Nähe_ brachten.

Denn oftmals war sie nach Rons Kontaktversuchen für nichts mehr gut aufgelegt, als stundenlang über ihren Ex-Verlobten herzuziehen oder in negativen Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

Der Blonde blickte auf, leckte sich schleichend über die Lippen, bevor er sprach. „Mal angenommen, die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Außenwelt wäre nicht vorhanden und es ginge nur darum, was deine Freunde und Bekannten denken. Über uns: Dem _Schlammblut_", er sagte es vollkommen ton- und bedeutungslos. Plötzlich schien dieses Wort aus seinem Mund nicht mehr das zu sein, was es für alle da draußen war; was es für sie jahrelang gewesen war. Wie merkwürdig, wenn man bedachte, dass er es das erste Mal seit so langer Zeit sagte. „… und dem ehemaligen _Todesser_. Die Weasleys hassen meine Familie. Glaubst du wirklich, deine ehemaligen Fast-Schwiegereltern würden so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre?"

Mione starrte stöhnend zurück in die Flammen. „Nein", sagte sie dann ehrlich.

Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Dass diese Situation in allen erdenklichen Lagen schwierig und kompliziert gewesen wäre. Die Trennung von Ron, eine Beziehung zu Malfoy und eine Beziehung zu jemandem, der in der Öffentlichkeit stand und sehr bald ganz woanders seinen Alltag fristen würde.

Dummerweise vereinigte Malfoy jedoch alles…

Und dass sie tatsächlich Bedenken vor dem Tag X hatte, dem Tag an dem er die Schule verlassen würde und zurück in sein _altes_ Leben kehren würde, wagte sie einfach nicht zu erwähnen.

Mione hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen in diese Sache verrannt. Etwa in den Stunden, in denen er ihr nach und nach das Fliegen beigebracht hatte. Mit jedem Morgen, an dem sie neben ihm erwacht war; ihr Gesicht auf seinem nackten Rücken und sein Geruch überall in ihren Kissen. Und in all den Nächten, in denen sie tatsächlich geredet hatten. Und es war erstaunlich einfach, mit Malfoy zu reden.

Wenn man etwas Geduld besaß, und nicht immer und unbedingt eine Antwort erwartete, versteht sich. Er war nach wie vor Draco Malfoy und nur weil da so etwas wie ein _Oder so_ zwischen ihnen bestand, hieß es nicht, dass sich damit irgendetwas ändern würde.

Und neben dem Druck von Außen und dem unbekannten Leben, das da vielleicht vor ihr liegen könnte, was bisher unbekannte Emotionen in ihr auslöste, kam nun die Angst vor einem eventuellen Schritt zurück…

Was, wenn er sie einfach zurücklassen würde?

Dann wäre sie allein in diesem Chaos, was er mehr oder weniger verursacht hatte?

Nacht für Nacht war da niemand, der die Briefe oder auch Dinge wortlos und augenrollend in den Kamin befördern würde, die sie aufregten oder auch belasteten. Vor einer Woche hatte er gar versucht einen Stapel Tests entsprechend zu entsorgen.

„Das hier erscheint mir allerdings kompliziert hoch drei", lachte sie leise und erklärend.

Um ehrlich zu sein hoffte sie, dass das Chaos, das gerade in ihr vorherrschte sich so schnell wie möglich verflüchtigen würde und es ihr gerade nur so schlimm und quälend erschien, weil sie unter PMS litt und wieder einmal zwei Tage überfällig war.

Das war sie nicht selten, ihr Körper schien sich mit der Pille nicht anfreunden zu wollen und ging es Öfteren im Hormonwirrwarr unter. Aber, es zerrte jedes Mal bereits im Voraus an ihren Nerven…

Er sah sie an. Forschend, fragend…

Mione leckte sich über die Lippen, wollte irgendetwas sagen. Vielleicht was sie wirklich dachte. Vielleicht auch, dass sie weitaus Schlimmeres überstanden hatte. Wortlos legte sie ihre Hand auf seine, freute sich darüber, dass er sie nicht wegzog; auch wenn er das nur noch sehr selten tat.

Ab und an durfte sie sogar ihre Nase genüsslich in seinem Nacken vergraben. Meistens tat sie es abends, wenn er weitgehend eingeschlafen war; und bis er erwachte.

Doch gerade kam sie nicht dazu, irgendetwas auszusprechen.

Der Kamin knackte, ein Signal ertönte und die Flammen erloschen, färbten sich grün: Das Flohnetzwerk wurde genutzt. Der Lockenschopf zog die Beine an ihren Körper, starrte in das verfärbte Feuer. Malfoy schien es neben ihr gleich zu tun.

Und Sekunden später erschien Harry, verdreckt und verstaubt, im Kamin. Direkt nachdem er aus der Asche geklettert war, züngelten die Flammen wieder auf.

„Oh… Hallo…", murmelte er und klopfte sich den Mantel ab.

Mione hustete und der Blonde konzentrierte sich überzogen auf das Buch, welches auf seinem Schoß ruhte. Sie zog wie in Trance ihre Hand von seiner zurück.

„Hallo Harry, ich…", flüsterte sie unbehaglich. „Ich hatte dich heute gar nicht erwartet." Sie hatte ihn erst gestern gesehen und er hatte nichts von einem geplanten Besuch verlauten lassen.

Daher ahnte sie nichts Gutes…

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie entschuldigend an. Dabei wanderte sein Blick einen Moment von ihr zu Malfoy und zurück. Der Blonde blickte kurz auf, regte sich jedoch nicht.

„Ja, es tut mir leid. Erst wollte ich dir schreiben, aber dann entschied ich mich doch spontan zu sein. Ich…", wieder blickte er unruhig von links nach rechts. „…Störe ich?"

Mione schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Ist es wegen Ginny?"

Der Rotschopf hatte seit ihrem Geständnis vor über einer Woche nur sporadisch und wenig von sich hören lassen. Etwas, das Hermione – in Anbetracht der Situation – durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Doch Ginny hatte ihr mehrmals versichert, dass sie einfach nur Zeit brauchte, um es zu verarbeiten.

„Nein, es geht um…" Wieder fiel Harrys Blick auf Malfoy, der sich schließlich stöhnend aufrichtete und das Buch auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

„Potter, sprich doch einfach mit mir. Sag mir einfach, dass ich euch einen Moment allein lassen soll", knurrte er und machte sich daran den Raum zu verlassen.

Mione musste einen Augenblick tatsächlich schmunzeln. „Jeder andere Mensch, hätte es aus Höflichkeit ohne Aufforderung getan, Malfoy", wisperte sie grinsend.

Er drehte sich am Eingang um, zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich bin kein höflicher Mensch, Granger. Und jetzt behaupte nicht, dass dir das neu ist."

Harry schluckte, regte sich. „Nein, ich… Das ist nicht nötig… Immerhin betrifft es euch beide."

Malfoy verharrte im Porträtloch und Mione sah ihren besten Freund lange und fragend an.

Der Schwarzhaarige kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Naja, nicht wirklich. Aber, ich denke, du kannst bleiben… Wenn dir das recht ist?" Er blickte seine Freundin fragend an.

Hinter ihr lachte der Blonde auf. „Sollte das der Fall sein, kann sie es mir jederzeit im Nachhinein berichten."

Ihr bester Freund nickte benommen und sichtlich etwas überfordert. „Eigentlich geht es nur um Ron. Er will dich sehen."

Mione runzelte die Stirn und Malfoy stöhnte beinahe gequält auf.

„Wann geht es mal nicht um Ron?", zischte er abfällig hinter ihr. „Und warum will er sie sehen? Um sie mal wieder _gehörig zusammen zu falten_, Potter?", zitierte er einen der zahlreichen Briefe, die sie ihm vorgelesen hatte. Sie hörte seine Schritte, spürte, dass er hinter dem Sofa und direkt hinter ihr zum Stehen kam.

Harry schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Er war heute bei uns und bat uns mit dir zu sprechen. Er will in Ruhe mit dir reden. Und dieses Mal glaube ich ihm, Mione."

Sie blickte zu Boden, hustete.

„Das letzte Mal, als er _in Ruhe_ mit ihr geredet hat, haben sie ihn des Raumes verwiesen. Was müssen sie also beim nächsten Mal tun? Sie in einer Tüte heraustragen?", feixte der Blonde hinter ihr.

Jedoch lagen soviel Spott und Wut in seiner Stimme, dass sein Tonfall alles andere als undeutbar war. Das Sofa knarrte und als sie über ihre Schulter blickte, sah sie, dass er sich links und rechts ihres Kopfes auf dem Rückenlehne abgestützt hatte.

„Das ist über einen Monat her", antwortete Harry leise und doch fest.

„Das ist uns bewusst, er hat ihr fast täglich geschrieben", wisperte der Blonde hinter ihr.

„Hat dich Ginny darum gebeten? Oder Molly oder Arthur?", fragte Mione und ignorierte den hörbar aufgebrachten Blonden hinter sich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ron selber. Und wenn ich sage, ich glaube ihm, meine ich das so. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass er nicht weiterhin verärgert und verletzt wäre. Allerdings ist er wirklich ruhiger geworden. Er hat mich gebeten mir dir zu sprechen, weil er befürchtet, dass du seine Briefe mittlerweile nicht mehr öffnen würdest."

„Zu recht Potter. Hast du mal einen davon gesehen?", fauchte Malfoy hinter ihr.

Mione griff hoch, legte die Hand um sein Handgelenk und brachte ihn so zum verstummen. Er schnaubte, entzog ihr seine Hand wütend, doch sie hielt ihn fest. Sein wütender Blick brannte sich spürbar, durch ihre Locken hinweg, in ihre Kopfhaut.

„Er hat wirklich miese Sachen gesagt, Harry. Und das letzte Mal, als ich ihm geschrieben habe, sagte ich ihm, dass ich bereit bin mich mit ihm zu treffen, wenn er sich beruhigt hat", gab sie fest zurück. „Keinen Tag eher und ich befürchte, dass er sich noch lange nicht beruhigt hat. Ich kenne ihn."

Harry blickte sie irritiert an. Dabei brannten sich seine grünen Augen regelrecht in ihr Handgelenk, das Malfoys umfasste. „Das hat er, Mione", sagte er dann.

Der Blonde lachte bitter und sie leckte sich über die Lippen, blickte zu Boden auf ihre nackten Füße, die einige Zentimeter vor den Flammen baumelten.

„Bitte Mione. Ich will nicht mit dem ganzen _das schuldest du ihm_-Gerede anfangen, denn das tust du nicht. Aber, hat er eine Aussprache nicht verdient? Ihr wart solange zusammen und wir sind bereits seit über zehn Jahren befreundet."

Sie schluckte, schloss die Augen…

Sie würde niemals behaupten, dass er Unrecht hatte. Und natürlich rannte sie vor dieser Aussprache davon. Dem war sie sich sehr wohl bewusst. Aber, nach wie vor war sie nicht wirklich bereit für eine Aussprache.

Doch selbst wenn sie es Ron nicht schuldig war, war sie es vielleicht Harry und Ginny schuldig. Und sich selber, um diese Sache ein für alle Male zu beenden und aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Seufzend ließ sie Malfoys Handgelenk los und beugte sich nach vorne. Ihre Füße berührten schließlich den Teppich und sie zog tief die Luft ein.

„Es wird nie wieder so werden wie früher, Harry", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Ich weiß", sagte ihr bester Freund ließ sich neben ihr auf das Sofa fallen.

Schweigen…

Sie spürte, dass Malfoy sich von der Lehne und auch vom Sofa entfernte. Mit einem prüfenden Blick über ihre Schulter hinweg schaute sie, ob er noch im Raum war. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, zog er ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch.

Sie wusste, was er nach alle dem von Ron hielt und auch von einem weiteren Treffen. Und natürlich wusste er auch, was sie gerade von Ron hielt. Doch das konnte sie so natürlich nicht vor Harry erörtern.

Dazu war ihre Freundschaft wahrhaftig noch nicht gefestigt genug…

„Du sagst also, du glaubst ihm?", fragte sie also schließlich vorsichtig an den Schwarzhaarigen gewandt.

Malfoy lachte mehr als nur bitter und schenkte sich lautstark etwas Kürbissaft ein.

Harry nickte. „Ich habe mit Ginny gesprochen. Wenn du möchtest, können wir uns nächste Woche bei uns treffen. Wir vier. Somit bist du nicht allein", sagte er. „Wir werden euch natürlich allein lassen, damit ihr in Ruhe reden könnt. Aber, falls wir dazwischen gehen müssen, sind wir da."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Malfoy einen großen Schluck Saft nehmen, bevor er theatralisch mit den Augen rollte. Einen Moment bereute sie es, ihn so sehr in diese Dinge und ihre Gefühle eingeweiht zu haben.

Sie versuchte ihm einen erklärenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Ihm wortlos zu sagen, dass sie das ihrer Freundschaft zu Harry - vielleicht auch der vergangenen zu Ron – aber keinesfalls ihrer ehemaligen Beziehung wegen, tun musste.

Doch er weigerte sich ganz offensichtlich sie anzusehen…

„Das klingt gut", gab sie schließlich zurück und Malfoy verließ den Raum.

-v-

Drei Tage später stand sie unbehaglich vor Malfoys Zimmertür und hielt sich gar nicht erst lange mit dem Warten, Selbstzweifeln oder Zögern auf. Sie klopfte schnell und hastig gegen das Holz.

Eigentlich hatte sie diese Sache erst einmal allein regeln wollen, doch dummerweise hatte Sir Antonius Germone Flatherius Albertus Pituis George Carmichael, ein Gemälde aus dem Flur zur Krankenstation, sie in erdenklich schlechter Pose aus dem Krankenflügel kommen sehen. Und Sir Carmichael war eine elendige Petze…

Und einen wutentbrannten Malfoy konnte sie gerade noch weniger ertragen als einen Malfoy, der sie mit dem gewohnten Schweigen und der Ignoranz strafte, die eigentlich noch mindestens zwei Tage anhalten würde.

Natürlich war sie sich bewusst, dass er diese Zeit wahrscheinlich auch noch benötigte, um sich selber zu sammeln. Er war niemand großer Worte und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er seine Gefühle erst einmal selber ordnen musste, bevor er sie in abgeschwächter Form mit jemandem teilte.

Jedenfalls soweit sie ihn mittlerweile einschätzen konnte. Und es war ihr schwer gefallen, denn sie schaffte solche Dinge für gewöhnlich am liebsten direkt aus der Welt.

Zudem hatte sie ihn tatsächlich vermisst. Ihre kleinen Spielchen auf dem Qudditchfeld, seine teilweise sicherlich fragwürdigen Sprüche, wenn sie etwas belastete; doch sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung nie. Was auch immer er mit ihnen beabsichtigte: Sie zu reizen oder einfach sie abzulenken. Und sie hatte seine Nähe vermisst, als sie in den vergangenen Tagen allein erwacht war…

Ihr verkrampftes Handgelenk erzeugte auf dem Holz einen merkwürdig, hohlen Ton. Mione wich erstaunt zurück, doch er verschwendete ebenso wenig Zeit mit dem Öffnen, wie sie mit dem Warten verschwendet hatte.

Millisekunden später starrten sie sich unbehaglich an.

Sie mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen, und er mit knöchelweißem Griff um die Türkante. Einen Moment schien er wirklich überrascht und überrumpelt zu sein, denn sein Gesicht schien nackt zu sein. Keine Maske war auf seinen feinen Zügen zu sehen.

„Granger", sagte er leise. „Genug von den Versöhnungsfeiern?"

Sie seufzte, rollte mit den Augen. „Malfoy, wie ich dir bereits vor zwei Tagen versucht habe zu erklären, geht es hier überwiegend um meine Freundschaft zu Harry und Ginny. Eine Freundschaft, die bereits seit Jahren besteht. Und auch durch mich, befinden sie sich gerade in erdenklich schlechter Position zwischen allen Stühlen. Selbst wenn ich Ron also gerade keine Aussprache schuldig sein mag, bin ich es ihnen schuldig."

Er lachte.

„Ich verstehe deine Skepsis-"

„Natürlich verstehst du das", unterbrach er sie spottend.

Mione sah wütend auf. „Das sind meine Freunde Malfoy, erspare dir die Eifersucht."

„Du bist auch eifersüchtig auf meine _Freunde_", funkelte er sie aus eisgrauen Augen an. „Und ich war mit keinem von ihnen verlobt."

Einen Moment hatte sich ihre Stirn beinahe wie von selber in Falten gelegt. Es ging hier nicht um Ron, und das wollte sie ihm abermals entgegen brüllen. Doch sie besann sich zur Ruhe. Sie würde hier und jetzt nicht auf dieses Spielchen eingehen. Dazu war eventuell später noch Zeit.

Ein schwaches Nicken, dann trat sie einen Schritt vor und holte tief Luft. „Wir können dieses alberne Streitgespräch gerne später fortführen, aber-"

„Alberne Streitgespräche sind doch eigentlich deine Spezialität, Granger."

„Malfoy", fauchte sie und sah ihn so ernst und wütend zugleich an, dass er tatsächlich verstummte. „Würdest du jetzt bitte die Klappe halten und mit mir ins Bad kommen?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"

Mione hustete. „Ich fürchte, ich bin schwanger", murmelte sie dann und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Einen Augenblick verharrte er mit schneeweißer Miene im Türrahmen, so dass sie fürchtete, auf ihn warten zu müssen; vielleicht sogar ihn erneut zum Mitkommen zu bitten. Doch plötzlich knallte die Tür lautstark zu und er war ihr schneller auf den Fersen, als es ihr lieb war.

„Wie konnte das passieren, du sagtest, du verhütest?", knurrte er so heftig, dass sie einen Moment zusammenzuckte.

„Ich bitte dich, das sagtest du doch auch", gab sie erbost zurück. Dennoch röteten ihre Wangen sich.

Seine Lippen wurden schmal, während er sie aus verwirrend offenen Augen ansah. Einen Moment verlor sie sich darin, die unbekannten Emotionen in ihnen zu suchen und zu zählen.

„Außerdem steht es noch nicht fest. Ich bin überfällig und das bin ich nicht selten. Ich habe hier einen Schwangerschaftstest von Poppy und wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne mit mir das _Todesurteil_ abwarten", sagte sie dann unbeholfen und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Er lachte heiser, doch seine Lippen zitterten leicht und verräterisch. Einen Augenblick sah es fast so aus, als wolle er den Arm über sie legen, doch er brach die Bewegung mittendrin ab, was eine Armdrehung erzeugte, die fast schon einer motorischen Störung glich.

„Das ist nicht lustig", murmelte sie und trat in das Gemeinschaftsbad ein. Malfoy blieb ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Für ihren Geschmack fast schon zu dicht, denn er prallte hinter der Tür in sie.

„Ich habe auch nicht aus Belustigung gelacht", flüsterte er und trat an ihr vorbei ins Innere.

Mione funkelte ihn an, zog die kleine Packung aus ihrer verzauberten Hosentasche. Andernfalls hätte sie den verpackten Test nicht ungesehen hierher bekommen. Dummerweise hatte sie auf dem Flur einen unbeobachteten Moment genutzt, um etwas auf der Verpackung nachzulesen; und war dabei dem neugierigsten Gemälde des Schlosses in die nicht vorhandenen Arme gelaufen.

„Nun mach schon."

Sie sah überrascht auf. Er hatte sich auf den Wannenrand in der Mitte des Raumes gesetzt und die Arme über der Brust verschränkt. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, schluckte er hart und wieder konnte sie seine Lippen minimal zittern sehen.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln und rasendem Herzen verschwand sie in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, in dem sich die Toilette befand. Nachdem sie ihr _Geschäft _verrichtet hatte, legte sie den Test auf dem Waschbeckenrand ab und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Wannenrand nieder.

Vor zwei Wochen hatten sie in dieser Badewanne Sex…

Und zugegeben war es sehr hitzig und feuchtfröhlich zugegangen. Mione war weder sicher, dass sie an diesem Abend ihre Pille genommen hatte, noch war sie sicher, dass sie auch nur einen Verhütungszauber gesprochen hatte.

Doch aufgrund der anderen Ereignisse, hatte sie diese Befürchtung recht schnell verdrängen könnte. Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie in den vergangenen Jahren befürchtet hatte schwanger zu sein. Grundlos. Als ihre Periode jedoch auch nach den gewohnten zwei bis drei Verzugstagen nicht kommen wollte, hatte es sie eingeholt.

Wie amüsant und bitter zugleich also, dass vielleicht gerade dieses Erlebnis sie heute erneut zusammen hierher brachte.

„Ich denke, es ist nichts", flüsterte sie und starrte hinab auf ihre Schuhe.

„Deshalb sitzen wir jetzt hier?"

Sie stöhnte, blickte wieder auf. „Malfoy, das ist nur, um uns beide abzusichern."

Er lachte, rieb sich verkrampft über das Gesicht. „Das hätten wir vorher tun sollen."

„Ach ja? Das haben wir", fluchte sie und regte sich neben ihm etwas.

Malfoy schwieg, blickte beinahe benommen ins Leere.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht sagen von wem es ist. Du bleibst einfach anonym, wenn es dir lieber ist", wisperte sie.

Ja, darüber hatte sie sich tatsächlich Gedanken gemacht. Während er mal wieder in Schweigen versunken war und es gerade immer noch tat.

„Du willst es bekommen?", schnappte er. Sie wusste seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht einzuschätzen. Vielleicht war er verwirrt, vielleicht auch erbost: Vielleicht sogar beides.

„Ich denke schon", sagte sie dann und ließ es einen Augenblick einfach hinter ihren Schläfen rattern. „Woher soll ich das wissen, darüber muss ich mir Gedanken machen, wenn es wirklich soweit ist…"

Sie sah ihr Gegenüber mit rasendem Herzen an.

„Worauf habe ich mich bloß eingelassen. Ein Wischmoppbaby, dass wahrscheinlich von Wiesel großgezogen wird", flüsterte er und starrte matt in eine Ecke des Raumes. Der Griff um ihre Brust schien sich zu verfestigen und er schnappte neben ihr angespannt nach Luft.

„Ich kann dich hören", zischte sie.

Wie konnte er in einer solchen Situation den Unnahbaren und Spottenden spielen?

Doch plötzlich wirbelte er unerwartet zu ihr herum. „Wirst du es ihm sagen? Von wem es ist? Oder wirst du nächste Woche ganz _große Versöhnung_ feiern und es ihm unterschieben?", fragte er in merkwürdigem Tonfall.

Spottete er oder nicht?

Mione schnaubte, sprang vom Wannenrand auf. „Willst du mich zurück in seine Arme treiben? Ist es das? Oder denkst du wirklich so von mir? Denn wenn du das tust, können wir wahrhaftig von Glück reden, wenn es nicht so ist und wir hier gleich beide als getrennte Leute diesen Raum verlassen können." Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

Malfoy holte tief Luft. „Du sprichst immer nur wie wichtig dir das _alles_ ist. Die Weasleys, Ron und Ron und RON", mit jedem Wort wurde er lauter.

Mione lachte, raufte sich die Haare und drehte sich um die eigene Achse. „Und du drängst mich immer wieder von dir. Wann immer es schwer wird."

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an, spürte die Klammer, die sich tief in ihr Innerstes bohrte. Und wieder starrte er ins Leere, sah sie nicht einmal an. Sie stand hier und starb innerlich und er spielte weiterhin sein Spiel.

„Malfoy", japste sie auffordernd und trat einen Schritt an ihn heran.

Nur widerwillig wandte er sich zu ihr herum, verschränkte die Arme scheinbar noch fester. „Weil ich genug Drama hatte. Mehr als manch andere Mensch in seinem ganzen Leben erleben wird."

Sie ließ die Arme sinken, funkelte ihn wütend an und schnaufte herablassend. Irgendetwas in ihr schien zu platzen oder auch zu reißen. Ein entsetzlich bitteres, fast schon hysterisches Lächeln entwischte ihr.

Da saß er, ihr eigener, persönlicher Eisklotz. Und er fror weiterhin ein, während sie in einem Chaos aus eventuellen, ungewollten Wischmoppbabys und Drama versank.

„Und da bist du hier der Einzige? Komm mir nicht mit der Mitleidschiene", spie sie hervor und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Er öffnete den Mund, zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch sie ließ ihn nicht einmal ansatzweise zu Wort kommen. „Ich kann Drama aber nicht vermeiden oder es alleine handhaben, nur um dich zu schonen. Dass ist es nicht, was eine Beziehung ausmacht."

Er lachte stumm, nickte. „Ich wette mit Wiesel wäre es so viel einfacher gewesen."

„Natürlich wäre es das", knurrte sie und wandte sich ab. Einen Moment blickte sie starr an die Wand. ‚Aber, vielleicht mag ich es nicht einfach', fügte sie gedanklich hinzu.

Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar. Aber, hier ging es nicht mehr um Ron und sie…

Schon lange nicht mehr…

Schleichend langsam wandte sie sich zu ihm um, dabei streifte ihr Blick den Test auf dem Waschbecken. Ein geräuschvolles Seufzen entfuhr ihr.

„Malfoy, ich bin frisch entlobt, habe meine halbe Familie verloren, bin in aller Munde, werde überall schräg angeschaut und alles was ich dafür bekomme, ist einen Mann mit einem halben Herzen", zischte sie. „Vielleicht mag ich es einfach, vielleicht komme ich mit einfach klar. Aber, dennoch bin ich hier."

Er sah sie merkwürdig verletzt und emotionslos zugleich an. Dennoch sah sie es hinter seinen zornigen und jüngst mal wieder unlesbaren Augen rattern. Wie konnte sie ihm im einen Augenblick so nahe sein und im anderen wieder so entsetzlich fern?

Kannte sie ihn, oder kannte sie ihn nicht?

Vor einer Woche hätte sie gesagt ja… Hier und jetzt war sie sich mal wieder alles andere, als sicher…

„Was?", fragte sie schließlich frustriert und sicherlich eine Spur zu schroff.

„Nichts", hauchte er kopfschüttelnd.

Und wieder spannte er in die Leere starrend Seile, über die sie um Aufmerksamkeit und Antworten bettelnd fallen würde, wenn sie erbärmlich um ihn herumsprang.

„Nichts", fauchte sie, raufte sich erneut die Haare. „Nichts… Malfoy, ist das alles, was du kannst? Schweigen oder Weglaufen? Zeig endlich mal dein nacktes Gesicht."

Er stand ebenfalls auf. „Das kann ich nicht und das weißt du. Ich habe niemals behauptet, dass ich das beste Beziehungspotential habe, was es zu bekommen gibt. Ich bin verzogen und ich habe nie gelernt Gefühle zu zeigen. Vielmehr noch: Man hat mir beigebracht, sie nicht zu zeigen. Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, mich komplett umzukrempeln."

Mione lachte bitter. „Jetzt kommst du wieder mit dieser Schiene. Menschen können sich sehr wohl ändern, Malfoy. Und du hast dich geändert. Für Sheela, vielleicht sogar für Blair, Naomi und Co… Warum also nicht für mich?"

Er wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab, lachte wie immer heiser auf. „Das hier ist nicht _wie bastele ich mir meinen Traummann,_ Granger. Du hast mich gekauft wie gesehen. Und ich bin nicht Wiesel oder Krum."

Sie schnaufte, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Du bist kein Auto oder ein Möbelstück. Ich kann also sehr wohl von dir verlangen, dass du mir entgegen kommst."

„Kannst du das?", fragte er leise und seine Miene wurde von undeutbar mal wieder binnen weniger Sekunden bedenklich hart. „Ich habe immerhin nur ein halbes Herz. Mehr als ein Schrank vorweisen kann, aber weniger als ein vollwertiger Mensch besitzen sollte."

„Verdammt, so habe ich das nicht gesagt."

Der Lockenschopf sah ihn ungläubig an. Wut zog die Klammer in ihr zusammen. Ihr Herz raste und ihr Atem rasselte.

„Was hast du dann gesagt? Dass du so nicht mit mir zusammen sein kannst, richtig? So bin ich aber nun einmal. Und das wusstest du, bevor du dein schönes Leben hinter dir gelassen hast. Bevor du mich dazu gebracht hast, mich dir zu öffnen. Glaubst du also, ich habe nichts investiert?"

„Du hast dich geöffnet?", lachte sie heiser und sah ihn fassungslos an.

Er blickte starr zurück. Und schweigend.

Wieder knirschte sie mit den Zähnen. "Und ja, vielleicht kann ich so nicht mit dir zusammen sein. So wie du ja scheinbar nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein kannst, der etwas mehr Emotionen erwartet, als die eines eingebildeten und selbstherrlichen Eisklotzes."

Einen Moment starrte er sie mit starrer Miene an. Sie sah seinen Kiefer arbeiten. Dann blickte er zur Wand. „Du erwartest zuviel, Granger. Weißt du, was du bist? Du bist nicht nur eine Besserwisserin und entsetzlich altklug. Du bist auch eine Drama Queen. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie es Potter und Co. mit dir aushalten."

Nun war es an Mione heiser und bitter zu lachen. „Dasselbe frage ich mich in deinem Fall auch. Allerdings kann man da wohl schlecht Vergleiche ziehen, weil deine Beziehungen ja scheinbar selten über den Sex hinausgehen."

Schweigen…

Malfoy starrte zum Waschbecken, trat schließlich einen Schritt vor.

„Ich denke, das heißt: nicht schwanger", wisperte er dann und hob den Test an.

Mione holte schneidend Luft. Sie hatte den Test in den vergangenen Minuten komplett vergessen. Zögernd trat sie neben ihn, blickte auf den einzigen, verwaisten blauen Streifen, der bestätigte, dass sie nur überfällig zu sein schien.

„Ja", gab sie schwach zurück.

Ohne sie anzusehen ließ er den Test zurück auf das Waschbecken sinken. Während sie neben ihm am Waschbecken stand und schwieg, verspürte sie das erste, verräterische Ziepen im Unterleib.

‚Es tut mir leid', rollte es ihre Zunge hinauf.

Und der Drang ihm zu sagen, dass sie gerade Dinge ausgespuckt hatte, die sicherlich der Wahrscheit entsprachen – aber nicht einmal halb so zerschmetternd gemeint waren, wie sie herausgesprudelt waren – wurde entsetzlich groß.

Doch sie schaffte es nicht, sie auszusprechen. Und so starrte sie schweigend in die Leere.

„Wie gut, dass wir das rechtzeitig klären konnten", sagte er schließlich und trat zum Waschbecken zurück. Seine Miene war nach wie vor matt.

Also nickte sie schwach und irgendwie zustimmend. Und ihr Mund blieb auch verschlossen, als er den Waschraum verließ…

-v-

Noch am selben Abend bekam der Lockenschopf die finale Entwarnung, indem sie ihre Periode bekam. Fast zeitgleich erreichte sie ein Brief von Harry und Ginny, die sie am kommenden Donnerstag zum Essen und einer Aussprache mit Ron einluden.

Einen Moment überlegte sie tatsächlich alles abzusagen, aber das war sie sich, ihnen und vielleicht sogar ihm schuldig. Oder auch dem, was sie mal hatten…

Das Wochenende zog beinahe wie in Trance an ihr vorbei. Zu Beginn hatte sie all die gesagten Worte noch immer wieder in Gedanken abgespielt, hatte es aber schlussendlich unterlassen, als sie zu keinem Schluss kam und die Szene sich ganz sicher zu verändern begann.

Malfoy hingegen ging zweien seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach: Schweigen und Ignoranz; und wie immer standen seine Masken der Gleichgültigkeit ihm blendend. Die Tatsache, dass sie gelernt hatte hinter diese zu sehen, machte ihr weitaus weniger aus, als sie es wahrscheinlich erwartet hatte.

Dass Hogwarts das Schulspiel wenige Tage nach ihrem Streit haushoch gewann und er tagelang belagert wurde, machte es ihr sogar noch einfacher, einen Mittelweg zwischen ihrem _schönen_ alten und _schönen_ neuen Leben zu finden; von denen ihr beide gerade unerreichbar erschienen. Die Schüler jubelten tagelang, hatten scheinbar alles vergessen, was in den vergangenen Wochen vorgefallen war und hatten ein anderes Thema, als sie und Malfoy: Nur noch Malfoy…

Es war fast so, wie vor seinem Erscheinen an Hogwarts. Sie war fast einfach nur noch Professor Granger. Die Frau mit der schlechten Laune und der abscheulichen Frisur, die mal im Kampf gegen Voldemort eine große Rolle gespielt hatte.

Am frühen Montagmorgen waren sechs Monate vergangen. Sechs Monate, in denen sich ihr Leben geändert hatte. Und während Malfoy unter großem Tamtam – und ohne Abschiedsworte – die Schule verließ, um rechtzeitig bei einem Spiel in den Staaten zu sein, redete sie sich ein, dass es besser so war.

Sie und Malfoy war eine Rechnung, die niemals -oder auch auf Dauer- aufgegangen wäre. Die Drama Queen und der Mann mit dem halben Herzen. Das Schlammblut und der ehemalige Todesser. Oder einfach Hermione Granger und Draco Malfoy…

Und so gingen sie schlussendlich beide ihren absoluten Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach. Mione stürzte sich in die Arbeit und Malfoy übte sich im Davonlaufen…

* * *

Vorschau:

Und wieder starrten sie. Aneinander vorbei, in die Augen des anderen und auf den schneeweißen Vorhang, hinter denen sie deutlich die Geräusche das Krankenhauses hören konnten. Heiler, die diskutierten. Patienten, die mit ihren Angehörigen sprachen.

Er hustete. „Ich wollte dir schreiben, aber ich bin schlecht darin, Worte zu finden."

Sie nickte. Ja, das war ihr bekannt. „Ich wollte dir schreiben, aber der Brief konnte nicht zugestellt werden", flüsterte sie also.

* * *

So, heute geht´s mal ohne Umschweife zum nächsten Gimmick-Vote… Das erste Vote ist somit geschlossen. Ihr habt euch in der Mehrheit (4 von 6 Teilnahmen) für **Szene Nummer 1: Mione sexy im Kamin** entschieden... :)

Und nun zum Voting für die zweite Sonderszene:

**Gimmick 2: Verkürzte oder übersprungene Situationen**

**1. Extra Flugstunde **

(Eine der im Chapter 44 angedeuteten Flugstunden von Mione und Draco)

**2. Elender Hype **

(Eine Trainingsstunde der besonderen Art: Aus der POV von Sam Debrois, Anti-Malfoy)

**3. Anfrage von Hogwarts**

(Noch weit vor dem Start dieser Geschichte. Warum gibt Draco McGonagalls Bitte, an Hogwarts zu Trainieren, nach?)

Wie bereits beim Vote Nummer 1, teilt mir bitte innerhalb der nächsten zwei Chapter euren Favoriten via Review mit. Weitere Infos zum Voting-System findet ihr im Chapter 44.

_

* * *

_

Huhu… Hier bin ich wieder… Und wir gehen munter in die Endrunde… Mit noch mehr Drama und dem Drang sich den Kopf an der Tischplatte blutig zu schlagen. ;) lach

_Sorry übrigens, aber ich kann die geplante dreier-posting Woche aus Zeitgründen leider nicht umsetzten. Ich versinke bis zum Ende der Woche in Arbeit und übers WE bin ich gar nicht Zuhause; was ich komplett vergessen habe… Aber, es gibt nen gewohnten zweier Posting… Und mal schauen, was sich nächste Woche machen lässt… :)_

_Ich möchte an dieser Stelle __**anmerken**__, dass mir bewusst ist, wie viel ich (und auch Mione) gerade von euch verlangen. Denn das Happy End, welches ihr erwartet (und euch vielleicht sogar verdient ;)) will und will sich nach dem ersten zartrosa Schein nicht einläuten… *lach* _

_Allen, die über unsere Mione gerade so heftig den Kopf schütteln, möchte ich bitten zu berücksichtigen, dass die Kleine sich tatsächlich in einem ziemlichen Gefühlswirrwarr befindet. Sie war sieben Jahre mit Ron zusammen, er war ihr bester Freund und sie hat durch die Trennung von ihm wirklich sehr, sehr viel __verloren; nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie noch mehr verlieren wird. Da ist man erst einmal fern von jeder Überlegenheit… Ich habe eine ähnliche Situation durchlebt und ich denke, jeder dem es ebenso ging, weiß wie blank man in dieser Zeit emotional liegt. Und dann ist da noch Malfoy, der ganz sicher alles andere als einfach ist; und die besondere Situation, in der er sich befindet und in die er Mione reißt… Und das eben in einer Zeit, in der sie wahrscheinlich erst einmal Raum für sich allein bräuchte, um sich selber zu sammeln…_

_Aber, zeitgleich kann ich euch auch nahe legen dran zu bleiben. Denn das Gefühlwirrwarr, welches sich halt einfach spannender und dramatischer schreiben lässt, als einschieniger Fluff, wird sehr bald ein Ende nehmen… In welcher Art und Weise es enden wird, verrate ich aber noch nicht… *lach*_

_Wie immer ein großes Danke in versammelte Runde an: Fränzi (Beta), Mean und India für den kreativen Beistand und an alle meine lieben Leser und vor allem Reviewer…_

_Reviewtime:_

_HexenLady und Aureola: Ja, ohne Worte… *lach* Ich weiß noch, dass eine meiner Grundideen zu dieser Geschichte war, mal Mione zum Problemfall zu machen. Denn sonst ist ja immer Draco der Gefühlsamputierte, der das ganze Drama verursacht. Scheint mir gelungen zu sein… hihi_

_Anna: Die ganze Gala-Streitszene habe ich gefühlte 100 Mal umgeschrieben… *lach* Es freut mich also, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat… :)_

_Fränzi: Danke… hihi Auch wenn ich das alles natürlich schon beim Schreibprozess mit dir durchgekaut habe, freut es mich immer wieder, es zu hören… ;) So… Und jetzt - *PomPomsraushol* - wird gesungen. *zudencrazymothafuckazzschiel*: Gebt mir nen M… Nen A… Nen L… **… _

_One77: Ja, geht mir da nicht anders… Wie sagt man so schön? Nen bissle Mione ist in allen von uns… *ditsch* Oder so ähnlich... *lach*_

_DracosCoffeeGirl: Von so was träumst du? Warum träumst du denn nicht von tollen Sachen? *lach* Etwa von Malfoy mit roten Augen auf dem Fenstersims… *grusel* Die Oder so-Szene war übriges die 3, wenn ich dich jetzt richtig verstanden habe. ;) Und ja, ich werde es versuchen… Allerdings passte deine grandiose Idee nicht so ganz in den Plot. Aber, vielleicht darf ich es beizeiten woanders verwenden? ;) *hihi* _

_Die-na: Ja, musstest du… und ich freue mich, dass du dich dazu durchgerungen hast. Auch wenn letztendlich eine andere Szene gewählt wurde. Und krank passt schon… Denn genial und krank, liegen verdammt nahe bei einander… ;) *hihi* Und du wirst es nicht glauben: Ich bin auch traurig… Aber, irgendwie nur mit einem Auge… Das andere lacht, weil ich mal wieder was beendet habe… :P_

_Nessi.C.: Huhu und schön, dass du auch noch/wieder dabei bist… *freu* Ja, das ist Ron wohl wahrhaftig. Und das hast du tatsächlich immer gesagt… *lach* _


	48. Chapter 47

**47. **Zwischen den Zeilen

Wieder einmal zögerte sie, während sie vor einer Tür stand. Nur dass es heute die ihrer beiden Freunde war. Mit einem letzten Seufzen gewährte sie sich zu warten und sich selber zu sammeln. Dann zwang sie sich dazu anzuklopfen.

Die Schritte ertönten schneller als erwartet. Und anhand ihres Klanges ahnte sie, dass es Ginnys Schritte waren.

„Hallo. Schön, dass du gekommen bist", wisperte diese ihr auch Sekunden später durch den entstandenen Türspalt entgegen.

Der Lockenschopf nickte wortlos sowie bestätigend und drängte sich an Ginny vorbei ins Innere der Wohnung. Ohne einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer zu werfen, in dem sie Ron und Harry wusste - sie konnte sie Murmeln hören, als sie die Wohnung betrat - hängte sie ihren Mantel an den Harken und trat zielstrebig in die Küche.

„Gebt uns einen Moment", hörte sie Ginny flüstern, als diese ihr folgte.

Stöhnend lehnte Mione sich mit dem Rücken an die Anrichte und sah ihre Freundin fragend an. „Wie ist er heute so drauf?"

Ginny hob die Augenbrauen. „Du meinst ob er aggressiv, wütend oder weinerlich ist?"

Sie versuchte einfach nur bestätigend dreinzuschauen, sagte jedoch nichts. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das auch nicht nötig war. Ebenfalls wortlos und ohne sie zu fragen ob sie Durst oder Interesse hatte, goss der Rotschopf ihnen beiden etwas Wein ein.

„Wir haben ihm gesagt, dass wir diese ganze Sache abbrechen werden, wenn er sich daneben benimmt." Mit festem und bestimmtem Blick reichte Ginny ihr das Glas.

Mione nickte dankend und nahm es langsam an sich. Der erste Schluck fühlte sich himmlisch auf ihrer scheinbar geschwollenen Kehle an.

Sie hatte in den vergangenen Nächten schlecht geschlafen. So schlecht, dass sie Zabini gestern um einen Schlaftrank gebeten hatte. Seit einigen Tagen verfolgten sie höchst verworrene Träume. Die einen beinhalteten sie und Malfoy in der leicht verdrehten Vergangenheit oder in absolut absurden Zukunftsversionen.

Manche hatten sogar Ron und Malfoy beinhaltet. Als Paar… Wahrscheinlich hatten die gemischten Gefühle sie übermannt und das letzte bisschen ihres angeschlagenen Verstandes in die Knie gezwungen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Ginny in ihre Gedanken hinein. Aus dem Wohnzimmer konnte die Ron und Harry wieder murmeln hören. Fast wie in alten Zeiten und absurderweise beruhigte es sie gerade ungemein.

„Schlecht", lachte sie bitter und nahm einen großen Schluck Wein.

Himmel, er fehlte ihr. Sie hatte es sich nicht so entsetzlich schwer vorgestellt in ihr altes, tristes Leben zurückzukehren. Ebenso wenig, wie sie sich die Nächte ohne ihn und sein Gezeter wenn sie auf ihm lag oder seinen Rücken und Nacken liebkoste, schlaflos vorgestellt hatte.

Aber sie lag tatsächlich wach. Stundenlang… Am Anfang hatte sie sich in _seinem_ Kissen vergraben und hatte seinen Duft inhaliert. Selbst als er schon verschwunden war.

Auch die Abende im Gemeinschaftsraum waren unerträglich, weil sie sie mit Erinnerungen überhäuften. Und natürlich taten das auch sein momentan freier Platz am Lehrertisch sowie sein leeres Zimmer neben dem ihren. Oder auch das gesamte Schloss.

Selbst Orte, die sie mit dem neuen Malfoy nicht in Verbindung bringen konnte, suchten sie heim. Etwa der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin in den Kerkern oder der Tisch der Schlangen…

Ginny schwieg.

„Ich verstehe mich gerade selber nicht mehr", wisperte sie, blickte gedankenversunken ins Glas und versuchte den Kloß herunterzuschlucken, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. „Nicht, dass ich mich in den vergangenen Monaten ein einziges Mal wirklich verstanden hätte. Doch die Übersetzungsschwierigkeiten hielten sich in Grenzen. Momentan sprechen meine Gefühle eine unbekannte Fremdsprache."

Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck und verschluckte sich fast aufgrund der unerwartet köstlichen Feuchtigkeit, die ihre Kehle benetzte.

„Im Bezug auf deine Gefühle für Malfoy? Oder darauf, wie es weitergehen soll?", fragte Ginny leise.

Sie flüsterte absichtlich, doch natürlich war es Mione recht. Sie wollte Ron nicht zusätzlich reizen…

„Ich denke, ich bin mir meiner Gefühle sicher: Er bedeutet mir viel. Allerdings sehe ich keine Zukunft für uns beide. Ich meine…", sie lachte und blickte Ginny herausfordernd an. „Ich und Malfoy."

Jedenfalls war es das, was ihr Kopf ihr sagte. Bei ihrem Herz sah es gerade anders aus. Vielleicht täuschte die Klammer sie jedoch auch, die sich schmerzhaft in diesem verbohrt zu haben schien.

Einen Moment schwieg Ginny, dann räusperte sie sich. „Harry sagte, ihr zwei wirkt sehr vertraut. Er hatte so seine Zweifel… Nicht dass ich sie nicht gehabt hätte, aber nachdem er letzte Woche aus Hogwarts zurückkam, meinte er… Nun ja… Er meinte, man würde es sehen…"

Mione stockte in ihrer Bewegung das Glas erneut an ihre Lippen zu heben. Ihr Herzschlag schien sich zeitgleich zu beschleunigen und zu verlangsamen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass das nicht möglich war. Aber, es fühlte sich so an und ihr wurde etwas schlecht…

„Was hat man gesehen?", murmelte sie schließlich, nachdem sie einen Augenblick geschwiegen hatte. Die Wörter waren ihr schwer gefallen, denn eigentlich wollte sie es gar nicht wissen.

„Dass du ihm etwas bedeutest. Harry sagte, er hätte dich angesehen, wie Ron es schon lange nicht mehr getan hat. Und ich denke…" Ginny zögerte und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. „Wir denken das hast du verdient. Jemanden, der dich sieht. Der auf dich Acht gibt."

Hermione ließ das Glas sinken und blickte benommen ins Leere. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Spott, der sich gegen sie selbst richtete, durchfuhr sie. Konnte ein Herz rückwärts schlagen, so dass es das Blut in der falschen Richtung durch den Körper pumpte?

Nein, natürlich nicht. Amüsant jedoch, was diese Art von Gefühlen in einem auslösten, dass es sich wahrhaftig so anfühlte.

Ein schneidendes Seufzen entfuhr ihr. Ginny sah sie still aber erwartungsvoll an.

„Wir reden hier von, Malfoy", sagte sie dann und nahm einen Schluck Wein.

Ihr Kopf nickte zustimmend, doch ihr Herz jammerte unter der Klammer.

Ginny zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. „Es ist deine Wahl. Du kennst ihn gerade wohl am Besten. Jedenfalls von uns."

Sie leckte sich langsam über die Lippen und nahm den Geschmack der Weinreste auf ihnen wahr. Dann ließ die vergangenen sechs Monate Revue passieren, die ihr gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatten. Und sicherlich auch das seine…

Natürlich war es dumm das zu tun. Es benebelte ihren Kopf und machte ihrem Herzen falsche Hoffnungen. Also riss sie sich selber aus den Gedanken.

Es war zu spät für Zweifel. Diese Dinge, die sie sich in dieser Extremsituation im Bad an die Köpfe geworfen hatten, kamen nicht von irgendwoher. Sie hatten Tatsachen ausgesprochen. Ohne Zweifel schmerzhafte, doch es änderte nichts daran, dass sie sich da in etwas verrannt hatten.

Himmel, sie sah sich morgen schon wieder über einem verzweifelten Brief an ihm sitzen. Natürlich würde sie ihn niemals abschicken. Aber wollte sie die nächsten zwei oder auch fünf Jahre weiterhin verzweifelte Briefe schreiben, die sich nicht abschickte und Nacht für Nacht an ihren geruchslosen Kissen schnüffeln? Oder eher, das Kissen, was mittlerweile wieder den ihren trug…

Ebenso lange würde sie wahrscheinlich sein Poster begutachten, welches sich nach wie vor unter ihrem Bett befand. Allerdings erhitzte sie der Anblick seiner nackten Kehrseite gerade nicht. Er quälte sie. Brachte sie dazu, sich schäbig zu fühlen, weil sie ihn _so_ ansah…

„Lass uns rüber gehen", sagte sie und klammerte sich am Glas fest. Sie wollte es hinter sich bringen. Hier gab es wenigsten eine Sache, die sie aus der Welt schaffen wollte und konnte.

Ron blickte erwartungsvoll auf als sie gemeinsam mit seiner kleinen Schwester das Zimmer betrat. Doch während Ginny im Türrahmen stehen blieb und Harry sich vom Sofa erhob um das Zimmer zu verlassen, trat sie ins Innere.

„Wir sind nebenan", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, als er sie passierte.

Sie nickte kaum merklich und steuerte das Zweiersofa an, um sich nicht direkt neben Ron nieder zu lassen.

Während sie einen Schluck Wein nahm, blickte er wie in Trance zum Fenster.

„Ron, du wolltest reden", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie rund zwei Minuten stillschweigend dort gesessen hatten.

„Ist es, weil er auf dich wartet?", knurrte er. Doch da war soviel ehrlicher Schmerz in seinem geröteten Gesicht, dass sie es ihm fast nicht übel nehmen konnte.

Ein Seufzen. „Ron, bitte fang nicht wieder damit an. Du weißt genau, dass diese Hochzeit eine schlechte Idee gewesen wäre. So oder so. Auch ohne Malfoy. Und ich weiß, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Und sicherlich tut es mir auch leid... Irgendwie…"

Er schwieg und blickte auf den Tisch. Einige Augenblicke später griff er sich die Flasche Bier, die vor ihm stand.

„Es tut mir ebenfalls leid und ich danke dir, dass du gekommen bist", sagte er matt und nahm einen Schluck. Es klang ein wenig zu emotionslos um wirklich viel Tiefe zu besitzen. Dennoch überraschten seine Worte sie.

Mione bestätigte mit einem Nicken.

„Du bist sicher, dass du nichts mehr für mich empfindest?", fragte er dann leise. So leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand. Seine blauen Augen waren entsetzlich leer und er leckte sich mehrmals hintereinander fahrig über die Lippen.

Sie biss sich auf die ihren und blickte zu Boden. „Ron, empfindest du noch etwas für mich? Mal abgesehen von dem Gefühl des verletzten Stolzes, welches ich dir zugefügt habe. Wenn du mich ansiehst, ist da noch der Drang mir nahe zu sein? Dein Leben mit mir zu verbringen?"

Er sah sie an, schwieg jedoch.

„Sei ehrlich", wisperte sie.

Und er wandte den Blick ab.

Ein halbwegs zufriedenes Nicken und sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Wir würden unsere Zeit verschwenden."

Er schwieg und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck Bier. Jedoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er im Schweigen ehrlich war. Ehrlicher, als er es in den vergangenen Monaten gewesen war. Oder auch ehrlich genug, um es endlich einzusehen.

Als er die Falsche wieder auf dem Tisch absetzte, atmete er lautstark aus. „Es wird nie wieder so werden, wie früher", sagte er dann.

Sie bestätigte lachend. Schwach und tragisch…

„Bereust du es? Also, uns?"

Sie zögerte. „Ich bereue, dass wir es haben soweit kommen lassen. Wir hatten aber auch schöne Zeiten und die bereue ich nicht."

Nun war es an ihm zu nicken. Doch im Anschluss trat wieder Stille ein, sie beide nippten beklommen an ihren Getränken.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte Ron plötzlich.

Mione setzte langsam das Glas ab und sah diesen Mann an, der ihr früher einmal soviel bedeutet hatte. Plötzlich sprach sie es aus… Und es fiel ihr entsetzlich leicht.

„Ja, das tue ich."

Ihr Kopf jammerte kapitulierend auf und ihr Herz schlug erneut rückwärts…

-v-

Nach dem Gespräch mit Ron hatte sie Harrys und Ginnys Wohnung frühzeitig verlassen und, zu Ginnys Enttäuschung, auf das gemeinsame Essen verzichtet. Nicht weil die Aussprache an sich so schrecklich gewesen war. Zumal Ron das Apartment eh noch vor ihr verlassen hatte.

Nein, sie hatte einfach Zeit für sich gebraucht, und letztendlich hatten sie es sogar verstanden.

Ron hatte ihr einige Tage später einen Brief geschrieben. Er sprühte zwar nicht vor Freundschaft, jedoch war er höflich, wenngleich auch distanziert. Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, hatte sie auf seinen Brief geantwortet und ihn nicht verbrannt…

Noch in derselben Nacht, nachdem sie von Harry und Ron zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie hingegen einen Brief an Malfoy geschrieben. Und sie hatte ihn, ganz zum Leidwesen ihres Kopfes, tatsächlich abgeschickt.

Doch sie hatte tagelang auf eine Antwort gewartet und gehofft. Tage, in denen sie sich weitere Gedanken über ihre widersprüchlichen Gefühle machen konnte, die doch eigentlich nur eines waren: Klar und deutlich.

Sie hatte Liebeskummer, was dem _Oder so_ das sie für ihn empfand, einen vollkommen neuen Stellenwert zu geben schien. Obwohl sie sich natürlich stets bewusst gewesen war, dass ihr Gefühlcode für nichts anderes als Verliebtheit gestanden hatte.

Trotzdem hatte es sie schockiert…

Fest stand aber, dass sie ihn wollte. An ihrer Seite: Was auch immer das bedeuten mochte. Und sie wusste, dass auch ihr Kopf das wollte, auch wenn er es sich noch nicht so ganz eingestehen wollte. Liebe und Verstand vertrugen sich nicht.

Wahrscheinlich ebensowenig, wie sie sich auf langer Sicht mit Malfoy vertragen würde.

Mione schmunzelte. Ihr Kopf sprudelte gerade über vor Gewissheiten und Fragen…

Fragen, die sie sich ohne ihn jedoch nicht beantworten konnte. Ihr blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen dass er nach wie vor bereit war sich diesen Fragen mit ihr zu stellen. Oder auch, dass er es überhaupt jemals gewesen war.

Was eine weitere Frage darstellte…

„Was ist, wenn du seinem Management schreibst?", riss sie Daria aus den Gedanken.

In ihren Händen hielt sie die Notiz, dass ihr Brief an den Blonden – aufgrund eines Post-Schutzzaubers, den viele Magier in der Öffentlichkeit nutzen – nicht zustellbar sei. Sie scheiterte also tatsächlich an der ersten Instanz.

Mione schüttelte den Kopf und starrte in die Flammen. „Wahrscheinlich würde er bei der Fanpost landen und ihn nie erreichen."

Daria nickte und starrte erneut hinab auf das Papier. „Und wie wäre es, wenn du ein Interview mit dem Tagespropheten nutzt-"

Mione unterbrach sie mit einem Lachen. „Um mich vor der ganzen Welt bei ihm zu entschuldigen und ihn gleichzeitig darum zu bitten mit mir zusammen zu sein? Daria, er würde mich erwürgen."

Die Schwarzhaarige lachte ebenfalls leise. „Wenigstens würdest du ihm dann gegenüberstehen und könntest sagen, was du unbedingt noch loswerden willst."

Sie starrten beide tragisch schmunzelnd und minimal kichernd in die Flammen. Dann verfielen sie erneut Schweigen.

Sollte es das gewesen sein?

Hatte das Schicksal ihr tatsächlich eine verdrehte Zukunftsperspektive mit diesem Mann aufgezeigt, nur um es ihr jetzt - nach der Einsicht - unmöglich zu machen, ihn um eine finale Aussprache zu bitten? Um sie mit den Gewissheiten und Fragen zurückzulassen?

Mione rieb sich stöhnend das Gesicht. „Gott Daria, wir haben all diese gemeinen Dinge zu einander gesagt. Ich will ihm doch nur sagen können, dass es mir leid tut. Und das nicht auf einem überdimensionalen Plakat inmitten seiner zahlreichen Fans."

Darias Miene erhellte sich und sie schrie leise auf. „Ich habe eine Idee", quietschte sie.

Und der Lockenschopf hob irritiert die Augenbrauen.

-v-

„Also, ich bleibe skeptisch", flüsterte sie, während sie sich beim Eröffnungsspiel hinter Daria, Harry und Ginny in der Zuschauerschlange einreihte.

„Ach was, das wird schon klappen. Solange du noch auf der VIP-Liste stehst", sagte Daria neben ihr.

Mione nickte bitter lachend. „Genau darauf will ich hinaus."

Ginny lächelte ihr vorsichtig zu, und Harry tat absichtlich so als würde er sie nicht hören.

Natürlich hatte sie nach alle dem nicht vor gehabt ihre beiden Freunde zu diesem Spiel zu begleiten. Zu Beginn wollten nicht einmal Harry und Ginny hierher kommen. Natürlich der geballten Umstände wegen…

Und sie wusste gerade ganz ehrlich selber nicht, ob das alles eine gute Idee gewesen war und vor welchem Moment ihr mehr graute: Dem, in welchem sie vor dem Schalter stehen würde und ihr die hässliche Alte im Häuschen mitteilte, dass sie nicht - oder auch nicht mehr - auf der Liste stand. Oder dem, in dem sie vor ihm stehen würde und aus heiterem Himmel all ihren Gefühlen Luft machen musste.

Was war, wenn ihr Kopf plötzlich nicht wollte und ihr Herz wieder gleichzeitig vorwärts und rückwärts schlug?

Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm dann wortlos vor die Füße kotzen…

Hinter ihr begann das großbusige Geschwisterpärchen, das bereits seit 15 Minuten dümmlich kicherte, lauthals zu tuscheln.

Natürlich war es sämtlichen Blättern aufgefallen, dass sie sich seit seiner Abreise von Hogwarts noch nicht einmal gesehen hatten und er in der letzten Woche mit Naomi Reed zu einer Gala erschienen war. Die ja, wie der Rest der Welt nicht wusste, lesbisch war. Im Normalfall würde es jetzt wohl trotzdem an ihrem Stolz kratzen. Doch ihr Herz und Kopf hatten gerade ganz andere Sorgen, als ihr Selbstwertgefühl.

Sie überhörte sogar den größten Teil der dummen Sprüche und Blicke, die man ihr ab und an zuwarf. Oder auch sehr oft.

Mione war überrascht, wie viele dieser Menschen sie tatsächlich ohne zu zweifeln erkannten. Trotz ihrer absichtlich geglätteten Haare und der Sonnenbrille, die sie vorsorglich aufgesetzt hatte…

Glücklicherweise stand sie noch auf der VIP-Liste, so dass sie sich fast eine Stunde später endlich, zwischen Harry und Daria, in der überfüllten VIP-Lounge wieder fand. Hier schien wirklich jeder zu sein, der meinte Rang und Namen zu besitzen. Der Minister, die Tochter des Ministers und auch deren Cousine; wenn sie sich nicht irrte.

Einen Moment war der Lockenschopf tatsächlich enttäuscht.

„Ich dachte wirklich es wäre etwas Besonderes auf dieser Liste zu stehen", murmelte sie der Schwarzhaarigen leise zu, als sich zwei dralle Blondinen zu ihnen in die Reihe quetschten.

„Die Lounge ist nur zu klein", gab Daria zurück.

Mione lachte bitter. „Very important person."

Daria rollte mit den Augen. „Sei froh, dass er vergessen hat dich von der Liste zu löschen."

Mione starrte ihre Freundin fassungslos an. „Könntest du nicht Wenigstens sagen: Sei froh, dass er dich nicht von der Liste streichen lassen hat?"

„Das habe ich."

„Hast du nicht. Du sagtest er hat es vergessen. Und da ist ein Unterschied zwischen *Er hat es vergessen* und *Er wollte es nicht tun.*"

Die Schwarzhaarige rollte erneut theatralisch mit den Augen und Harry, der wohl gerade mehr mitbekam als ihm lieb war, hustete und schlug vor den drei Mädchen etwas zu trinken zu holen.

„Wie auch immer. Du wirst schon noch erfahren ob er es vergessen hat oder eben nicht", brummte Daria, als sich ihr bester Freund etwas ungeschickt an ihr vorbeigedrängt hatte.

Ginny sprach gerade mit der Nichte des Ministers, die ein schwarzes T-Shirt trug, auf dem in großen, goldenen Lettern „_Hallows Dragon_" stand. Als sie Mione erblickte verdüsterte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

Der Lockenschopf nickte so freundlich wie möglich und blickte sich unschlüssig um. Das Stadion glich einem Hexenkessel und jede Dritte hier schien sie zu verabscheuen…

„Was meinst du, wann kommt er wohl hier hoch?", fragte sie dann.

Obwohl sie sich gerade viel mehr fragte, wie sie es schaffen sollte mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn alles um sie herum gleichzeitig in Ohnmacht fiel.

„Wer? Malfoy?", fragte eine der Drallen neben ihnen. Dabei zierte ihr Gesicht ein gehässiges Grinsen.

„Ja", gab Mione so ruhig und erhaben zurück. Dabei schoss ihr Blut in den Kopf.

„Kommt er hier hoch?", fragte die zweite Blonde hoffnungsvoll. Aber auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich, als sie den Lockenschopf - der ja nun glatte Haare hatte - zu erkennen schien.

„Kommt er das nicht?", fragte Daria hinter ihr.

Ginny, die natürlich in Darias Plan nicht eingeweiht war, richtete sich zwischen ihnen und den Blonden wieder auf. „Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte sie.

Mione spürte wie ihr Herzschlag pausierte und ihre Hände eiskalt wurden.

„Nicht?" Mehr wollte ihr nicht entwischen.

Ginny lächelte schwach und entschuldigend. „Die einzige Chance ihn zu sehen, bietet sich wahrscheinlich jetzt noch in den Umkleidekabinen. Oder später."

Nervosität flutete sie. Das hatte sie so nicht geplant. Daria hatte ihr erzählt, dass VIP auch ein Besuch der Stars und Sportler beinhaltete. Und nur der Gedanke mit ihm sprechen zu können, hatte sie hierher kommen lassen.

Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen zu verschwinden, wenn er nicht reden wollte oder das Gespräch schlimm genug ausfiel, so dass sie es nicht ertrug ihn jemals wieder zu sehen. Und nun sollte sie ihn das ganze Spiel über beobachten, ohne die eindeutige Chance ihn danach sehen zu können? So oder so würde sie die Klammer umbringen.

Ihr fiel es schwer zu atmen und sie starrte einen Augenblick in den Himmel.

„Versuch es mal bei dem Ordner da unten", wisperte Ginny ihr zu und zeigte auf einen fetten Kerl, der an einer arg verwinkelten Treppe stand, die von hier aus auf das Spielfeld führte.

Mione sah sie fragend an. Ihr Herz überschlug sich fast.

„Erzähl einfach, dass ihr verabredet seid. Sei dreist und selbstsicher, dann lässt er dich vielleicht nach unten durch. Vom Spielfeld aus gehst du dann zielstrebig rüber zu den Aufgängen der Umkleidekabinen. Die sind dort hinten links unter der Tribüne." Ginny zeigte nach links und beugte sich etwas vor.

Der für heute ehemalige Lockenschopf benetzte sich die Lippen mehr als nur benommen mit der Zunge. So etwas hatte sie noch nie getan. Oder auch, seit verdammt langer Zeit nicht mehr. Jedenfalls wenn sie sich auf rein arglistige Täuschungsmanöver beruhte. DAS hatte sie so ganz sicher noch nie getan.

„Versuch es", flüsterte Ginny und gab ihr einen Schubs.

Schließlich setzte ihr Kopf aus und ihr Herz brachte sie zum Gehen. Auf wackeligen Beinen bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch den Tumult zum Seitenaufgang. Und mit jedem Schritt schien es schlimmer zu werden.

„Hier ist kein Durchgang", sagte der Bullige, als sie ihn erreicht hatte.

Unschlüssig blieb sie stehen und versuchte so ernst wie nur möglich zu bleiben. „Hallo. Mein Name ist Hermione Granger und ich bin mit Draco Malfoy verabredet. Hier muss ein Missverständnis vorliegen, denn eigentlich sollte ich Backstage sein."

Wunderbar. Sie war absolut souverän rüber gekommen…

„Backstage?", fragte der Sicherheitsmann und runzelte amüsiert die Stirn.

Mione spürte, wie sie errötete. „Ja, also… Hinter der Bühne… In diesem Fall unten auf dem Spielfeld und in den Kabinen." Mit jedem Wort wurde es schlimmer.

„Da hat sie ihr Freund wohl falsch informiert. Hier hält sich niemand während der Spiele auf dem Spielfeld oder in den Kabinen auf. Außer den Spielern. Und eine Bühne gibt es hier, wie Sie sehen, nicht." Sein Grinsen wurde unverschämt breit und Mione trat mit einem verlegenen Husten zurück.

Mit geröteten Wangen und so schnell sie konnte, sprang sie wieder hinauf zu ihrem Platz, wo sie Ginny und auch Daria mit erwartungsvollen Mienen erwarteten. Und etwa ein Dutzend andere Zuschauerinnen.

Kopfschüttelnd reihte sie sich wieder ein und verzichtete darauf zu sprechen, aber auch darauf sich umzusehen. Erst als Harry mit ihren Getränken erschien und das Trommeln von „_We will rock you_" das Stadion in einen wahrhaftigen Hexenkessel verwandelte, wagte sie es aufzusehen.

Die folgenden zwei Stunden waren wohl die schlimmsten ihres Lebens. Natürlich hatte sie es sich furchtbar vorgestellt, ihn sehen zu müssen. Doch es war weitaus schlimmer.

Vor allem, da sie ihn von hier unten kaum zu sehen bekam. Sie hatten zwar eine vorzügliche Sicht auf das Spielfeld, jedoch nicht auf die Sucher, die sich weiter oben aufhielten.

Sie hatte gedacht, das würde es leichter machen. Leider war das nicht der Fall.

Also nippte sie zwei Stunden lang ungeduldig und rastlos an ihrem Drink und starrte vor sich ins Leere. Was sollte sie tun, um zu ihm zu gelangen? Sollte sie vielleicht doch einen Brief an das Management schreiben?

Himmel, es war zum Mäusemelken. Sie würde dem Blonden wahrscheinlich nie wieder nahe genug kommen, um all die Dinge zu sagen, die sie sagen wollte. Sie brauchte praktisch ein Wunder…

Ein Seufzen und sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck, während sie gedankenverloren auf den Schnatz blickte, der plötzlich auf sie zuschoss. Ihr Griff um den Becher in ihrer Hand verfestigte sich, während sie dem goldenen Ball über die halbgeduckte Menge mit dem Blick verfolgte.

Chaos brach aus und das Letzte was sie sah war Malfoy, der mit voller Wucht in sie, Ginny und die Ministernichte prallte…

-v-

„Oh", stöhnte sie, als sie die Augen schwerfällig öffnete.

Das Licht blendete sie und sie versuchte herauszufinden wo sie war.

Im Himmel?

War sie tot?

„Miss Granger?", fragte eine weibliche und unbekannte Stimme. Sie brachte ihren Kopf zum Schmerzen. Ihr Herz war gerade merkwürdig still.

„Aua", flüsterte sie kraftlos.

Die Frau lachte leise. „Sie ist wach, Sie können zu ihr."

Und Sekunden später ertönte das Ratschen eines Vorhanges und sie blickte durch das gleißende Licht in Harrys und Darias besorgten Gesichter. Dahinter erblickte sie ein Stück der Ambulanz, die sie als die des St. Mungos Krankenhauses erkannte.

„Merlin, hast du uns erschreckt", wisperte Daria. Sie hielt ihren Mantel fest umklammert, der auf ihren Armen ruhte.

Mione runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist passiert?"

Harry lachte etwas irritiert und mitgenommen. „Malfoy ist beim Versuch den Schnatz zu fangen auf dir, Ginny und Abigail Summers abgestiegen. Ginny hat sich nur den Knöchel verknackst, aber du hast ganz offensichtlich eine Gehirnerschütterung und einen gebrochenen Ellenbogen."

„Geht es ihm gut?", entwischte es ihr heftig, als die Erinnerung sie zeitgleich mit seinen Erzählungen übermannte. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, fiel aber aufgrund des Schmerzes in ihrem Kopf, und dem nach wie vor angeschlagenen Ellenbogen, zurück ins Kissen.

„Ja. Er hat sich scheinbar das Bein gebrochen, lief aber gerade bereits wieder allein über den Flur. Ganz zum Leidwesen dieses kleinen Heilers, der ihm die ganze Zeit zeternd auf Schritt und Tritt folgt", sagte Daria.

Mione schluckte. „Er ist hier?"

Der Vorhang öffnete sich und sie verstummte, bevor sie überhaupt sprechen konnte.

Malfoy erschien neben dem weißen Stoff.

„Sie sollten sich hinlegen, um die Muskeln zu schonen, Sir", knurrte der kleine Gnom neben ihm.

Einen Moment starrten sie sich an und Daria räusperte sich leise. „Lass uns nach Ginny sehen", sagte sie schließlich an Harry gewandt und schob sich am Blonden und dem Gnom vorbei. Der Wicht blickte kurz einen Moment zwischen ihr und seinem Schützling hin und her.

„Setzten Sie sich wenigstens auf den Stuhl", knurrte er dann und verschwand ebenfalls.

Er starrte sie beinahe etwas unbehaglich an, sie starrte zurück und stellte etwas überrascht fest, dass er noch komplett in seiner Quidditchuniform steckte. In seinem zerzausten Haar fand sich sogar noch die rote Fliegerbrille.

Sie musste ein unpassendes Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Er sah komplett surreal aus; und verdammt nochmal zum Anbeißen. Allerdings dröhnte ihr Kopf entsetzlich und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie zurechnungsfähig sie gerade war.

„Hast du den Schnatz gefangen?", frage sie etwas unbeholfen.

Mit einem Nicken trat er vor ihr Bett, ließ den Vorhang los, so dass er zufiel und sie vor den möglichen Blicken von Außen schützte.

„Ja", sagte er.

„Das ist schön."

„Ja."

Und wieder starrten sie. Aneinander vorbei, in die Augen des anderen und auf den schneeweißen Vorhang, hinter denen sie deutlich die Geräusche das Krankenhauses hören konnten: Heiler, die diskutierten. Patienten, die mit ihren Angehörigen sprachen.

Er hustete. „Ich wollte dir schreiben, aber ich bin schlecht darin Worte zu finden."

Sie nickte. Ja, das war ihr bekannt.

„Ich wollte dir schreiben, aber der Brief konnte nicht zugestellt werden", flüsterte sie also.

Plötzlich kam es ihr albern vor, dass sie diese Sache vor einigen Tagen noch als endgültig angesehen hatte. Sie waren keine 17 Jahre mehr alt und das hier war kein alberner Liebesfilm, in dem sich das Paar aus tragischen Umständen nicht bekommen sollte.

Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, dass es besser war ihn nicht wieder zu sehen?

Er ließ sich neben ihr auf das Bett fallen. „Du hättest ihn an Daniel Malloy senden müssen. Das ist mein Pseudoname."

Mione nickte und ließ ihre Hand über seinen Rücken wandern. „Das wusste ich nicht."

Ein Nicken. „Ja, ich wollte es dir sagen, aber…" Er stockte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

In der Luft stand ein deutliches „Wir waren beide Idioten" und plötzlich konnte sie das Schmunzeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken, umschlang ihn von hinten. Ihr Herz begann endlich wieder normal zu schlagen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", wisperte sie zwischen zwei Küssen in seinen Haaransatz. Er lehnte sich zurück, blickte sie über die Schulter hinweg an. Er sagte nichts, aber seine Miene sagte, dass er es wortlos erwiderte.

„Wie geht es deinem Arm?", fragte er, während sie seinen Hals mit weiteren, kleinen Küssen bedeckte. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er zwischen den Zeilen ein „Wie geht es dir?" ausgesprochen hatte.

Natürlich war sie sich nicht sicher, aber es schien auch nicht von Belang zu sein.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe die Sache mit Ron geklärt. Und dieses Mal bin ich sicher. Ich habe ihm gesagt, was ich für dich empfinde."

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wandte sich etwas zu ihr um. „Hast du?"

Sie lächelte und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Jawohl."

„Mit richtigen Worten?", feixte er.

„Ja, mit richtigen Worten."

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Interessant."

Mione nickte und öffnete den Verschluss seines Umhanges. Er blickte sie ungläubig an.

„Ich bin müde", flüsterte sie erklärend. „Und du sollst dich hinlegen."

Ein schiefes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als er ihr half die Schnallen des Umhanges zu öffnen und sich schließlich aus dem Umhang, den Schonern und den Hosen befreite. Im gold-roten Pullover und seinen schwarzen Shorts kroch er zu ihr unter die Decke und sie drehte sich etwas auf die Seite, bettete ihren Kopf und ihren, immer noch leicht schmerzenden, Arm auf seiner Brust.

Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und lauschte seinem perfekten Herzschlag.

„Er ist vollkommen", wisperte sie.

„Wer oder was?", flüsterte er amüsiert und sie schlug sachte nach ihm.

„Dein Herzschlag, du Vollidiot", knurrte sie.

Er lachte leise und legte den Arm um sie. „Dafür, dass ich nur ein halbes Herz habe."

„Das habe ich auch. Die andere Hälfte gehört meinen Büchern." Sie hoffte er würde das „Es tut mir wirklich leid" zwischen ihren Zeilen verstehen.

„Dann haben wir zusammen immerhin eins, um uns das Drama zu teilen", gab er zynisch zurück und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über ihren Rücken wandern. Nur um ab und an inne zu halten und mit ihren losen Haaren zu spielen.

Mione schloss wieder genüsslich die Augen.

„Du trägst sie heute glatt", sagte er nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

„Gefällt es dir?", murmelte sie.

„Nein", antwortete er.

„Hm", protestierte sie und hob den Blick um ihm die immer noch vorhandene Fliegerbrille aus der Sturmfrisur zu fischen. „Ich mag es so lieber."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wie?"

„Wild."

„Das ist nicht wild, das ist desorientiert."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich zurück auf seine Brust sinken. „Ja und?"

Er räusperte sich und sie lauschte wieder einen Moment seinem Herzschlag. Ließ die Zeit einfach Zeit sein und die Geräusche da draußen einfach belanglose Nebensache. Hier und jetzt zählten nur sie…

„Ich habe nachgedacht", flüsterte sie schließlich mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ach was", gab er spöttisch zurück und entlockte ihr ein fast schon glückseliges Grinsen.

„Es wird verdammt schwer werden. Zum einen, weil ich mit diesem ganzen Rummel um dich, und somit auch um mich, erst einmal fertig werden lernen muss. Zum anderen muss ich mich selber finden. Ich habe mich in den vergangenen sieben Jahren scheinbar selber aus den Augen verloren. Aber, das schaffe ich. Ich habe immerhin auch Voldemort besiegt. Und dich in sieben Jahren Schule ausgehalten. Schwieriger wird das _du und ich, _weil wir uns immer wieder in die Haare bekommen werden. Egal ob lockig, stürmisch, glatt oder wild", sie lachte benommen.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich ihre Worte ganz pingelig zusammengelegt und nun kam ein solcher Irrsinn heraus. Abenteuerlicher Irrsinn…

Wahrscheinlich war ihre Gehirnerschütterung schuld. Und falls nicht, konnte sie sich das wenigstens einreden.

Wieder musste sie grinsen. „Und umso näher wir uns kommen, umso eher und besser können wir einander verletzten", sagte sie und öffnete die Augen um auf den weißen Vorhang zu sehen.

Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie keine Worte dieser Welt hatte oder brauchte, um ihm zu sagen, was sie sagen wollte. Weil er sie auch ohne sie verstand und weil er die Antworten auf ihre Fragen auch nicht besaß. Noch nicht…

Also hoffte sie, dass er die Frage „Willst du es dennoch versuchen und riskieren?" auch ohne Worte verstehen würde.

Er drehte selenruhig eine ihrer geglätteten Locken um seine Finger und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig aus.

„Ja und?", flüsterte er hörbar grinsend.

Und sie schloss lächelnd wieder die Augen. Nahm es als ein „Ja" zwischen den Zeilen. Und über seinem perfekten Herzschlag, schlief sie schließlich ein…

** Fin**

_

* * *

_

Huhu… So, hier sind wir also… Beim Fast-Finale… ;)Und es trieft und kitscht… *hihi* Ich spare mir die Vorschau, damit es etwas spannender wird… *lach*

_Jip, diese Stelle als Ende ist fies. Sie lässt noch so viele Eventualitäten offen und lässt sie fast da zurück, wo sie vor dem großen Chaos waren. Das ist richtig, ist für mich aber trotzdem der entscheidende Punkt, wo ich diese Story enden lassen will. Warum? Sie haben endlich die Augen geöffnet, eingesehen was sie einander bedeuten und sind ehrlich zu sich selber und dem anderen… Sie wissen was sie wollen: Den anderen… Und sie wissen natürlich auch, dass es nach wie vor nicht einfach werden wird. Mehr kann man von den beiden an dieser Stelle der Geschichte nicht erwarten. Denn es liegt so oder so noch viel Arbeit – und ein langer Weg – vor ihnen. Und den müssen sie jetzt größtenteils alleine gehen… ;)_

_Aber, ich kann euch beruhigen. Der Epilog wird wenigstens einige Fragen klären… *hihi*_

_Ich weiß auch gerade gar nicht, was ich sonst noch so sagen soll… In jedem Fall danke ich aber schon einmal jedem, der die Story bis hier her verfolgt hat und hoffe er bleibt auch beim __**Epilog**__ und den __**drei Gimmicks**__ noch dabei… :)_

_**Danke**__ wie immer an meine __**Mädels**__ Ashe (für den Last-Minute-Beta-Einsatz), Fränzi (das kranke Betahäschchen *GuteBesserungSüße*), Mean (Auf die Knie, Schlammblut! *hust*) und India… Ich knutsch euch…_

_Und natürlich ein großes __**Danke**__ an meine __**Leser**__ und __**Reviewer**__… :) *knuddel*_

_Zudem kann ich euch allen nur noch einmal meine neue Story __**Dark Kiss**__ ans Herz legen. Sie ist zwar etwas düsterer, aber wird mit Sicherheit mindestens genauso spannend, wie Minds… Ich würde mich sehr freuen…_

_Reviewtime: _

_HexenLady: Ja, im Grunde mag ich Dramen auch nicht. Auch wenn man es hier nicht sieht… ;) _

_Nessi.C: Ganz genau so ist es, du hast es richtig erkannt…. *hihi* Na, kein Grund geschockt zu sein, war ja ein Fehlalarm… *lach* Und warum sollte Draco weniger geschockt sein, als Mione? Er war in die Sache ja genauso verstrickt… ;)_

_One77: Es freut mich, dass du Dracos Emotionen nachvollziehen kannst. Und ich gebe ja zu, das Mione in diese Story schon nen schwieriger Fall ist. *laut lach*_

_DracosCoffeeGirl: Schön, dass dir das Chap gefallen hat. Habe ich auch ganz schön dran gefeilt… *lach* Ich hoffe, das finale Chapter kommt auch so gut an. Das war nämlich noch schwieriger, als das vorletzte… *lach* Zu deiner Frage: Wer genau sie jetzt rausträgt ist in diesem Fall beabsichtigt nicht definiert, da ich mich da an einem Sprichwort bediene: *Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, können sie dich in einer Tüte raustragen!* Im Grunde macht er sich einfach Sorgen um Miones Zustand, wenn Ron nach einer weiteren Aussprache mit ihr fertig ist, und versucht es in spitze und sarkastische Worte zu fassen… ;) Und keine Sorge, du regst mich nicht auf… Immer raus damit… *knuddel* Übrigens musste ich bei jedem Lippenlecker in diesem Chapter an dich denken… *laut lach* _

_Anna: Ja tut es und zwar in ganz großen Schritten… ;) Und ich hoffe, ich konnte dich wieder etwas glücklicher machen…_

_CoRi: Das freut mich ungemein… :) Und ja, ein bisschen traurig bin ich auch… Aber, vielleicht kann ich deine Hoffnung jetzt schon bedienen: Schau dir doch einfach mal meine aktuelle Story __**Dark Kiss**__ an. *hihi* Das erste Vote ist übrigens leider bereits geschlossen (aber die Mehrheit hatte sich eh für Mione im Kamin entschieden)… Für das Vote zwei habe ich deine Stimme direkt gezählt… :) _

_Ika: Ojee… Das klingt aber gar nicht gut… Ich hoffe, dir geht´s jetzt wieder etwas besser… Und das dürfte wohl weitaus mehr als nur eine Begründung sein… Mensch, Mensch… Und, um dich krankes Häschen etwas aufzumuntern (und alle anderen, die das hier lesen), der Epilog wird aus Dracos Sicht und spielt fünf Jahre in der Zukunft…_


	49. Epilog

**Achtung: **Finaler Gimmick-Vote im Anschluss des Epilogs!

**Epilog: **Awaking in Vegas

Sein Schädel dröhnte, als er die Augen öffnete. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf und ein schwaches Lächeln begann augenblicklich seine Lippen zu umspielen.

„Guten Morgen, alte Frau", flüsterte er grinsend und küsste ihren zartbraunen Rücken, der sich so wundervoll von den schneeweißen Laken abhob. Die Sonne, die sie in den letzten Tagen genossen hatten, hatte ihr Übriges getan. Ihre Haut war noch goldener und verlockender geworden.

Sie murmelte leise und doch deutlich wütend in das Kissen, bevor sie sich schlaftrunken erhob und ihn aus verschleierten, braunen Augen ansah.

„Du Mistkerl", fluchte sie und strich sich ein paar wirre Strähnen des Mopps aus dem Gesicht, die ihr Haar darstellten.

„Happy Birthday, Teuerste. Jetzt bist du endlich 30", lachte er und streckte sich neben ihr genüsslich. Verdammt, ihm tat wirklich alles weh. Und der Schmerz, sowie ihre Nacktheit, waren vielversprechend. Die vorzeitige Geburtstagsreise nach Ägypten hatte sich also eindeutig bereits jetzt gelohnt. „Zeit für einen neuen Lebensabschnitt."

„In Askaban, weil ich dich erwürgt habe?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Sie folgte seiner wortlosen Aufforderung mürrisch und langsam. Als sie mit ihrem Gesicht auf seiner Brust zum Liegen kam schloss sie wie immer die Augen und lauschte seinem Herzschlag.

„Hast du endlich eine Herzrhythmusstörung diagnostiziert, Doktor Hasenzahn?"

Sie lachte. „Nein, leider nicht, du flinkes Frettchen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, was sie zufrieden kichern ließ.

Er hasste diese alberne Spitznamensache, über die sie einfach nicht hinwegkommen wollten. Ihre _Kosungen_ waren nach wie vor die Nutzung ihrer Nachnamen. Und das, obwohl sie bereits seit fünf Jahren so etwas wie ein Paar waren. Seit vier Jahren lebten sie mehr oder weniger zusammen: Wenn sie nicht gerade in ihrem Zimmer in Hogwarts oder in irgendeinem Hotelzimmer hausten, lebten sie gemeinsam in seinem Apartment in London.

Und ihn störte es nicht, dass sie ihn nach wie vor _kurz und knapp_ Malfoy betitelte.

Vor rund einem Jahr war Granger jedoch auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, dass sie langsam eine andere Art der Benennung brauchten. Draco und Hermione, oder auch Mione, klang falsch. Irgendwie schafften sie es nicht, sich ohne merkwürdigen Beigeschmack bei ihren Vornamen zu nennen; außer vielleicht, wenn ihre Familie oder namenhafte Fremde um sie herum waren.

Unter Freunden schwangen sie munter hin und her, was schon für die eine oder andere Verwirrung gesorgt hatte. Beispielsweise nannte sie ihn Draco, wenn sie besonders wütend war. Waren sie allein und fühlten sich besonders nahe, fielen sie immer auf die typische Kosung durch ihre Nachnamen zurück.

Laut ihrer eigenen Aussage, fühlte sie sich allerdings „in ihrer Stellung als seine vollwertige Partnerin zurückgesetzt, wenn er sie mitten im Liebesakt Granger nannte", um ihre eigenen Worte in etwa wiederzugeben.

Merlin, er hasste es, wenn sie in den unpassendsten Momenten der Drang zu reden überkam. Etwa, wenn sie auf ihm saß, er in ihr steckte und ihre Brüste liebkoste…

Also suchten sie nun seit rund zwölf Monaten vergeblich nach so etwas wie einer annehmlichen Alternative.

Verdammt, er setzte sich für sie regelmäßig mit Mr. und Mrs. Potter zusammen, um gemeinsam mit ihnen _Gesellschaftsspiele_ zu spielen. Oder er gesellte sich peinlich schweigend neben Potter, oder auch Smalltalk haltend, um neben ihm aus dem Fenster zu starren, während sie gemeinsam mit dem ehemaligen, weiblichen Wiesel in der Küche, oder dem Kinderzimmer von Baby Lily, tuschelte.

Und das, ohne dem Drang nachzugehen, Potter zu beleidigen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte ihn nie wirklich ablegen können. Obwohl es keinen Grund mehr dafür gab. Ab und an ging es mit ihm durch, was den ehemaligen Goldjungen immer wieder irritierte. Doch es war bisher niemals über merkwürdige Betonungen hinausgegangen.

Aber war das nicht genug Beweis dafür, dass sie vollwertig war?

„Wo sind wir eigentlich?", nuschelte sie gegen seine nackte Brust. „Das hier ist nicht unser Hotelzimmer."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, drehte sich etwas zur Seite um ungestört gähnen zu können. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur noch, dass du dich gestern Abend ganz dringend betrinken wolltest, _weil dein Leben ab heute vorbei sein würde_. _Als dreißigjährige, unverheiratete Frau, die in ihrem Leben nichts erreicht hat_", wiederholte er sie spottend.

Sie erhob sich und funkelte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Ihr Augen-Make up war leicht verschmiert, was sie zum Anbeißen aussehen ließ.

„Das war ein Scherz", murmelte er und strich ihr grinsend eine Strähne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht. Von draußen blinkte ein grelles Licht zu ihnen ins Zimmer. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um eine Reklamettentafel – oder wie die Muggel es nannten - von der Straße.

Da das Fenster geöffnet war, drangen Stimmen zu ihnen durch. Auf dem Tisch vor dem Fenster lag ein weißer Cowboyhut. Neben dem Tisch lagen ihre Sachen. Ihr weißes Spitzenhöschen lag auf seinem Hemd. Draco schnalzte grinsend mit der Zunge und ließ seine Hand unter die Decke, zu ihrem nackten Hintern wandern.

Sie gab ihm einen wütenden Schlag und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Ich will jetzt wissen, in welches billige Hotel du Schuft mich verschleppt hast", knurrte sie und kletterte aus dem Bett.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Also, billig sah dieses Zimmer ganz und gar nicht aus. _Abscheulich_, ohne Zweifel. Sie lagen in einem Bett, dessen Kopfende rot und in Herzform gehalten war. Und draußen blinkte es in den verschiedensten Farben. Doch der Raum war groß, an der Wand hing einer dieser riesigen Fernseher, wie die Muggel sie liebten, und unter diesem war eine große, geöffnete und leere Bar. Die ebenfalls leeren Flaschen lagen alle im Zimmer verstreut.

Der Schluckspecht neben ihm trat nackt zum Fenster und beugte sich etwas nach vorne. Dabei quälte sie ihn mit ihrem wundervollen, nackten Hintern.

„Wir sind in Vegas", wisperte sie und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.

Er runzelte die Stirn, richtete sich auf und angelte nach einer halbvollen Flasche Wasser, die einige Meter neben dem Bett lag.

„Warum sind wir in Vegas?", fragte sie.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Du hast mich mal wieder erbarmungslos abgefüllt."

Sie schluckte und blickte sichtlich benommen auf ihre Hand hinab: An der ein billig und abscheulich aussehender Ring steckte.

Granger holte tief Luft und sah ihn an, als schien es ihr zu dämmern. „Oh mein Gott", japste sie und trat zum Tisch, auf dem mit dem hässlichen Cowboyhut noch andere Dinge lagen. Beispielsweise ein Stapel Papiere. Zittert schob sie alles beiseite.

Währenddessen betrachtete Draco ebenfalls seine Hand. Auch an seinem Ringfinger fand sich ein unübertreffbar hässlicher Plastikring. Nur, anstatt ihrem, den ein grüner _Stein _zierte, zierte den seinen ein roter.

Ein leicht fassungsloses Lachen entwischte ihm. Er ahnte Schlimmes…

„Wir sind verheiratet", krähte sie bestätigend und sprang, einen Zettel schwingend und nackt, auf ihn zu. „Verheiratet", wiederholte sie sich. Laut genug, damit es auch alle auf der Straße hören konnten.

Grinsend sah er sie an. Nicht weil er das so lustig fand. Nein, im Grunde war das wie nach einem Unfall. Der Körper sendete täuschende Hormone aus. Oder so ähnlich…

„Was ist daran bitte lustig? Wir sind sturzbetrunken in Vegas den Bund der Ehe eingegangen. Und scheinbar habe ich einen weißen Cowboyhut mit Minischleier getragen", zischte sie und starrte mit vor Wut sprühenden Augen auf ihren Plastikring. „Und ich trage einen Ring aus dem Kaugummiautomaten."

Er nickte schweigend. Denn bekanntermaßen war Schweigen oftmals besser als Gold. Oder auch vergleichbar mit einem Stück Silber, welches…

Nun ja… Jedenfalls gab es Momente, in denen man besser den Mund hielt. Draco vermutete, dies war eindeutig einer dieser Momente.

„Sag was", blaffte sie.

„Scheiße", tat er wie ihm geheißen wurde.

Verständlicherweise war ihm bewusst, dass sie genau das nicht hören wollte. Allerdings war ihm auch klar, dass sie gerade nichts hören wollte. Und dieses Wort war eines der Wörter, die sie in Augenblicken wie diesem am Besten vertrug.

„Etwas anderes", krähte sie mit amüsant großen Augen.

Wäre das alles nicht so tragisch, würde er es lustig finden. Obwohl…

Doch, im Grunde fand er es lustig. Er liebte sie, er hätte sie irgendwann wahrscheinlich eh gefragt. Und er wusste dass sie _Ja_ gesagt hätte. Denn absurderweise hatten sie bereits darüber gesprochen, dass sie sich vorstellen konnten, zu heiraten. Ohne dass er sie gefragt hatte, versteht sich.

Einen Moment starrte er seine Hand an und sie tat es ihm gleich.

Keine zwei Sekunden später ließ sie sich jammernd auf das Bett fallen. Er richtete sich auf und zog sie leise lachend an sich.

„Alles wird gut, Mrs. Draco Malfoy", begann er und sie beendete seinen Satz mit einem Funkeln. Er lehnte sich grinsend gegen ihre Schulter. „Sieh es mal so: Jetzt _muss_ ich mir einen anderen Kosenamen für dich ausdenken."

„SO habe ich mir das aber nicht vorgestellt", flüsterte sie, hob ihre Hand und begutachtete ihren Plastikring. Ihm entwischte ein heiseres Lachen.

„Himmel, er ist hässlicher als dieses Zimmer", knurrte sie.

„Willst du tauschen?", spottete er und hielt seine Hand neben die ihre.

Sie fluchte und schlug nach ihm.

Lachend vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken, versuchte sie zwischen den Ausbrüchen sanft zu küssen; was ihm leider alles andere als gelang.

„Mein Kindheitstraum ist gerade eben zerbrochen, mein Lieber. Ich habe mich immer als wunderschöne Prinzessin in einer alten Kapelle gesehen. Mit einem wenigstens ansehnlichen Ring an der Hand. Es ist also wirklich schön, dass du dich scheinbar so sehr über meine zerplatzten Träume amüsierst, Draco", brummte sie ihn einer Tonlage, die er ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Er küsste sie immer noch grinsend, dann umfasste er ihre Hand mit der seinen; so dass ihre hässlichen Ringe direkt nebeneinander waren. „Du kriegst deine Kapelle. Und deinen vorzeigbaren Ring", flüsterte er dann.

Sie lächelte und atmete tief durch. Schließlich sah sie ihn fragend an. „Meinst du wirklich?"

„Ich werde allerdings bekanntgeben, dass es eine nachgeholte Hochzeit ist und dass wir vorher ganz skandalös in Vegas geheiratet haben. Ich will dass meine Eltern es auf diesem Wege erfahren", gab er schmunzelnd zurück.

Der kleine Wischmopp neben ihm schürzte die Lippen und betrachtete wieder ihre Hände. „Du verlierst kein Wort darüber, dass wir betrunken waren. Und ich sage es vorher meinen Eltern und Freunden. Ich will nicht, dass sie es auf dem Skandalweg erfahren."

Grinsend ließ er seine Hand mit ihrer auf ihren nackten Bauch sinken. „Nur wenn ich es Wiesel persönlich sagen darf. Ich will sein Gesicht dabei sehen."

Sie seufzte kopfschüttelnd, aber nicht abwehrend.

Zwar hatte er sich halbwegs in ihren Freundes- und Familienkreis integriert, dem seit zwei Jahren langsam aber sicher auch ihr nichtsnutziger Ex-Verlobter wieder versuchte beizutreten, doch er und Wiesel waren sich nach wie vor alles andere als grün. Überwiegend machten sie Granger und Genna, seit drei Jahren Mrs. Ronald Weasley und natürlich bereits Mutter von zwei Kindern, zuliebe gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

Gut, natürlich machte er höchstens Granger zuliebe eine unschuldige Miene zum amüsanten Spiel…

„Okay", sagte sie dann. „Aber, dafür bekomme ich einen sündhaft teuren Ring."

Er runzelte überzogen die Stirn. „Wenn wir nachher Fotos in unserer Hochzeitskleidung machen lassen, damit ich es meinen Eltern schicken kann." Dabei beäugte er ihr geblümtes Sommerkleid und den Hut, sowie seine Jeanshose und das Hemd.

Sie lachte leise, drehte sich in seiner Umarmung auf die Seite und küsste seine Nasenspitze. „Du bist wirklich unglaublich."

Draco nickte, umfasste sie an den Hüften und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Ich weiß. Und genau aus diesem Grund, bist du verrückt nach mir…"

**Final Fin**

* * *

So, heute geht´s zum nächsten und letzten **Gimmick-Vote**… Das zweite Vote ist somit ebenfalls geschlossen. Zwar gab es einen Gleichstand zwischen Szene 1 und 3, aber da Fränzi verschwitzt hatte via Review zu voten und meine fleißige Betabiene ist, entschied sie anstatt dem Los… :) Und zwar wählte sie: **Szene Nummer 1: Extra Flugstunde**

Und nun zum Voting für die finale Sonderszene:

**Gimmick 3: Ein kleiner Blick in die Zukunft**

**1. White Wedding**

(Ein kleiner Einblick in den *wichtigsten Tag* in Miones und Dracos Leben)

**2. Babyblues**

(Muss ich dazu was sagen? ;))

**3. 15 Jahre**

(Wir werfen einen großen Blick in die Zukunft… Und ich garantiere für nichts…)

Wie bereits beim Vote Nummer 1 und 2, teilt mir bitte innerhalb der nächsten zwei Chapter (also der ersten beiden Sonderszenen) euren Favoriten via Review mit. Weitere Infos zum Voting-System findet ihr im Chapter 44.

_

* * *

_

Tja, da sind wir wieder… Beim wohlverdienten Ende… *lach* Naja… Ich muss zugeben, es fühlt sich tatsächlich etwas… komisch… an… Aber nein, ich werde diese Story nicht noch einmal komplett aus Dracos Sicht schreiben… *laut lach*

_Aber, es gibt ja noch drei Gimmicks, auf die ihr euch freuen könnt… :)_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich wie immer Danke sagen: An Fränzi (Beta), Mean und India für den kreativen Beistand, aber auch an meine vielen Reviewer und Leser… :)_

_Reviewtime__:_

_HexenLady: Ja und nein… denn hier ist jetzt (fast) Ende… *lach* _

_Die-na: Na… Ich hoffe, deine Brille ist jetzt schön ausgereizt worden… *hihi* Und jip, du hast vollkommen recht. Leicht wird es ganz sicher nicht… ;)_

_Anna: Das freut mich riesig… *lach* Und es geht ein wenig kitschig weiter… So als krönender Abschluss… _

_Nessi.C.: Das ist schön… :) Und ja, die Idee mit dem Reinkrachen kam mir beim Schreiben.. *lach* _

_Fränzi: Ja… *hihi* Verschroben passt… Aber ja, das hatten wir ja alles schon… Beim Shoppen, zwischen dem Zuckerwattestand und dem Regentanz… Also… *mitsing*_

_One77: Es freut mich total, dass die Szene für den Leser anscheinend so lebhaft war, wie sie für mich beim Schreiben war… :) Und es freut mich natürlich auch, dass dir das *Ende* gefallen hat… :)_

_Ika: Ja, ich will auch einen… Wenn du mir sagen kannst, wo ich einen bekomme, bekommst du nen Lutscher… *lach* _

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Wow zu deiner Review… *lach* Da weiß ich ja gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll zu antworten… Freut mich, freut mich also… Auch, dass du eine für dich wichtige Entscheidung fällen konntest… man sollte sein Leben einfach nicht mit halben Sachen vergeuden… :) *knuddel*_

_CoRi: Na, das ist ja süß... *rotwerd* Und wie gesagt, noch ist es ja nicht wirklich zu Ende… Es kommen ja noch drei Gimmicks… :) _


	50. Gimmick 1

**Gimmick 1: Valentines** (Mione sexy im Kamin)

„Es ist schön hier", flüsterte Blair und zog ihre Beine etwas näher an ihren zierlichen Körper. Dabei ließ sie den Morgenmantel eindeutig mit purer Absicht über ihre nackten Knie rutschen und präsentierte ihm ihre schlanken und leicht gebräunten Beine.

Draco starrte angestrengt in die Flammen. „Ja", antwortete er und fragte sich, wann genau sie sich über Nacht eingeladen hatte, und warum es ihm entgangen war.

Im Grunde war sie als kleiner Zeitvertreib hier. Alles hatte mit einigen hitzigen Briefchen am Nachmittag begonnen, die in einer unverbindlichen Einladung seinerseits geendet waren. Er war halt kein Mann besonders vieler Worte – Egal ob sie jetzt mündlicher, oder schriftlicher Natur waren.

Warum also lange warten, wenn sie sich gerne „in seinem Schoß versenken wollte"? Ihre eigenen Worte. Mit dem Versenken in seinem Schoß – und mit all dem, was sich auf anregende Art und Weise damit verbinden ließ - war er auch einverstanden gewesen. Doch von ausartenden Kuschelstunden im Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht die Rede gewesen, als er ihr vor rund einer Stunde mitgeteilt hatte, dass er sich jetzt in diesen zurückziehen würde.

Zwischen den Zeilen hatte er vielmehr laut und deutlich verkündet, dass es für sie an der Zeit war zu gehen. Dummerweise hatte sie es nicht verstanden, oder eben nicht verstehen wollen. Wahrscheinlich musste er in Zukunft lauter sprechen…

Ungünstigerweise ließ die Gesamtsituation es hier und jetzt nicht zu. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Barry und Alain hatten ihn gewarnt: Fange niemals etwas mit einem Freund, einem Teamkollegen - und schon gar nicht mit dem weiblichen Fanliebling - an. Aber, er ließ sich ungern in sein hart erkämpftes, eigenes Leben hineinreden.

Zudem war der Beginn verlockend gewesen. Der Sieg schmeckte süß und somit auch der Alkohol, mit dem sie diesen feierten. Und es war hitzig und befriedigend gewesen. Sie war neu, aufregend und ihr Kleid war wahnsinnig kurz, dünn und wenig reißfest. Doch die Hitze hatte sich mit dem Morgen und dem Rausch verflüchtigt und kam heute nur noch ab und an zurück, was ihn erstaunlicherweise nur selten zurückhielt, wenn sie versuchte sich in sein Bett zu stehlen.

Nun hockte sie allerdings hier in seinem sündhaft teuren Morgenmantel und versuchte ihre letzten Karten auszuspielen. Und diese bestanden aus ihren viel zu knochigen Knien sowie den kaum vorhandenen Brüsten und Schenkeln… Von ihrem Arsch wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen…

Draco fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er immer wieder hier enden konnte. Das erste Mal ließ sich mit dem Alkohol entschuldigen, nicht aber die folgenden. Dabei war sie alles andere, als sein Typ. Er brauchte etwas, zum Greifen und Festhalten. Nichts, was ihm blaue Flecken schlug…

Ein Seufzen, als sich die kleine Brünette ihm gegenüber etwas wandte und ihm so freie Sicht auf ihren schwarzen Spitzentanga gewährte.

Merlin, würde es nicht in unendlichem Stress ausarten, würde er sie jetzt eiskalt und einfach nach Hause schicken. Dummerweise würde es dann sicherlich Skandale regnen. Und sie beide konnten wahrhaftig keine Skandale gebrauchen.

„Woran denkst du?", säuselte Blair aus dem Sessel gegenüber.

Und zu seinem Unglück, lehnte sie sich auch noch zu ihm vor. Mit dem Hauch ihrer Bewegung öffnete sich der Mantel, legte ihre linke Brust direkt vor seiner Nase frei. Ihr harter Nippel streckte sich ihm entgegen und ein erwartungsvolles Stöhnen entwischte ihr, als er sie an den Hüften umfasste.

„Nicht hier", wisperte er grob. Wahrscheinlich etwas zu grob, doch es war ihm egal.

Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen; natürlich, denn das tat sie immer.

Doch ein Warnsignal am Kamin kam ihr zuvor, ließ sie zurücktaumeln, bevor sich die Situation oder auch Diskussion in irgendeiner Weise vertiefen konnte.

Grüne Flammen überdeckten das immer noch lodernde Feuer und, zu ihrer beider Erstaunen und Entsetzten, erschien viel zu schnell eine spärlich gekleidete Gestalt im Kamin. Augenblicklich begann das Etwas hysterisch zu zappeln und zu kreischen und noch während er Blair von sich stieß und den Zauberstab zog, um die Flammen zu löschen, fiel es ihm als Granger vor die Füße.

Vor seinen Augen zersprang einer ihrer pechschwarzen Strapse in seine Einzelteile und auf ihrer zartbraunen Haut bildeten sich einige Blasen. Ein unschöner Anblick, der sich jedoch mit einem einfachen Heilzauber beseitigen ließ. Und mit den Blasen verabschiedete sich auch des Wischmopps Schockstarre; der immer noch bewegungslos auf dem Boden vor dem qualmenden und stinkenden Kamin lag.

„Bei Merlin, mein armes Herz", keuchte Blair und ließ sich mit ihrem Zauberstab bewaffnet erleichternd lachend zurück in den Sessel fallen. Wie gut, dass sie ihn scheinbar nur zur Zierde besaß.

Granger starrte die kleine Brünette entgeistert an und setzte sich auf. Dabei zog sie ihre halbnackten Beine etwas an. Der Duft ihrer Haare schlug ihm entgegen, als sie sich in Gedanken versunken in den Nacken warf.

Verdammt. Hätte er gewusst, dass sie heute hier _so_ auftauchen würde, hätte er den Gemeinschaftsraum heute nicht mehr aufgesucht. Jedenfalls nicht mit Blair im Schlepptau.

Geräuschlos schnaubend wandte er den Blick ab…

„Wir haben die Meldung, dass wer übers Netzwerk kommt viel zu spät registriert und konnten die Flammen nicht schnell genug löschen", sagte Blair und musterte ihn einen Moment eindringlich.

Er hoffte, sie würde ihn jetzt nicht durchschauen. Obwohl er befürchtete, verdammt offensichtlich zu sein. Und dass Granger scheinbar tatsächlich halbnackt zu sein schien und verdammt gut roch, machte es in keinster Weise besser.

„Ich bin okay", wisperte der Lockenschopf und richtete sich langsam auf. Dabei hielt sie ihm so ungewollt offenherzig das pralle Hinterteil unter die Nase, dass er wegsehen musste.

Doch er hatte seine Pläne ohne den verbleibenden, intakten Strumpf gemacht. Denn dieser, der ihre Beine länger wirken ließ als sie es waren, gab mit einem Ächzen nach und zwang ihn regelrecht dazu, gebannt auf die Bahnen zu schauen, die die Laufmaschen auf ihre nackte Haut zauberten.

Draco atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Er hörte, dass sie genau zeitgleich einatmete und hoffte, dass sie ihn dadurch nicht hören würde.

„Entschuldigt bitte die Störung", hauchte Granger schließlich ausschließlich an Blair gerichtet, die gekünstelt lächelnd den schwarzen Morgenmantel um ihre kaum vorhandenen Titten zog und sich ein paar Locken in den Nacken warf. Dabei starrte sie dem wandelnden Lexikon sichtlich eingeschüchtert auf die Brüste.

Schließlich fing sie Dracos Blick ein, der sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue bedachte, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und warf ihm ein schräges Grinsen zu. „Ach was", sagte sie dann.

Zeitgleich setzte sich Granger jedoch in diesen desaströsen Strümpfen in Bewegung und stolzierte mit wackelndem Hintern aus dem Raum. Draco unterdrückte ein schwaches Stöhnen. Hitze machte sich in seinem Schoß breit, als seine Gedanken einen Moment Überhand gewinnen wollten. Dieser Hintern… Dieser elende Hinter….

Blair trat ihm gegen das Schienbein und betrachtete ihn dunkel. Doch der Blonde ignorierte ihren strafenden Blick und angelte stöhnend nach den hochhackigen Tretern, die der Mopp vor dem Kamin liegengelassen hatte.

„Deine Schuhe, Granger", schnarrte er und versuchte nicht vor Hitze zu erröten, als er Blairs Blick auf sich brennen spürte. Sie durchschaute ihn. Wahrscheinlich schon, seit Granger ihm vor die Füße gefallen war.

Der halbnackte Mopp blieb stöhnend vor dem Porträtloch stehen und wandte sich dann langsam wieder um. Er vermied es sie anzusehen, während ihre elenden Treter an seiner ausgestreckten Hand baumelten.

Selbst aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass ihre vollen Brüste ihm fast aus dem Ausschnitt entgegen sprangen…

Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, musterte sie ihn kurz. Als er sie ansah hatte er zugegeben große Mühe, ihr nicht unverschämt und erhitzt in das Dekolleté zu starren… oder Blair einfach in den Kamin zu werfen und Granger den viel zu engen Mantel vom Leib zu reißen…

Wiesel war zu beneiden…

Verdammt… Wiesel hatte sie _so_ gehen lassen. Und Granger sah verdammt noch einmal mehr als nur zum Anbeißen aus: Und an die Tatsache, dass er _so_ über sie dachte, hatte er schon genug Gedanken verschwendet. Dieser nichtsnutzige Weasley war also zu bemitleiden.

„Danke", hauchte sie schließlich und nahm die schwarzen Mistdinger an sich.

Draco zog die Augenbraue hoch und versuchte nicht zu schlucken. Er hoffte allerdings inständig, dass er nicht - als Folge - zu sabbern begann.

Dann wandte sich der kleine, heiße Wischmopp endlich wieder ab und verließ mit durchgedrücktem Rücken und wippenden Hüften den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als das Portraitloch zuschlug, erlaubte Draco es sich endlich zu seufzen; was Blair neben ihm leise schnauben ließ.

„Es ist-", begann sie leise und hörbar verletzt.

Doch es war ihm egal. Sie waren nicht in einer Beziehung und das wussten sie beide.

„Halte den Mund und komm einfach mit", knurrte er und stand auf, als er sich sicher war, dass Granger sich nicht mehr auf dem Flur befand.

Das kleine Miststück hatte seinen_ Ratschlag _verdammt gut umgesetzt und seine Hose war gerade verräterisch eng…

* * *

_So… Huhu, würde ich mal sagen. Wie gehen heute in die erste von drei Endrunden… :) Und ich freue mich über jeden von euch, der dabei ist…_

_Danke an dieser Stelle, an meine Mädels Fränzi (Beta), India und Mean für den kreativen Beistand, aber auch an alle meine Leser und Reviewer… _

_Aber, heute möchte ich vor allem meinen Stammlesern und –Reviewern wie Die-Na, NessiC, HexenLady, DracosCoffeeGirl, Anna und One77 (ich hoffe ich hab jetzt keinen von euch vergessen..) an dieser Stelle danken. Viele von euch sind ja bereits seit dem ersten Chapter (teilweise sogar schon seit meinen alten Storys) dabei… Das ist wirklich unglaublich. Euch allen widme ich diese Story… :) *knuddel* Ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen… :)_

_Das __**Vote**__ für den letzten Gimmick läuft übrigens noch; für alle die, die noch nicht gewählt haben... Bisher führt Gimmick No. 2, der Babyblues… Nicht euer Fave? Na, dann nix wie ran an die Tasten… *hihi*_

_Reviewtime: _

_Fränzi: Ja… Es geht mir ganz genauso, aber das weißt du ja… *lach* Ich freue mich nach wie vor, dass du dennoch so lange dabei warst. Und es liegt ja noch ne Menge Unsinn vor uns… *hihi* *knuddel*_

_Mean: *laut lach* Ja, das ist wohl wahr… Nunja, ich freue mich, dass du hier hergefunden hast, um mir deine Meinung zu sagen… Du elendes, kleines Schlammblut! *hust* Okay… ich fürchte, da saß mein Malfoy-Anzug an den Schläfen mal wieder zu __eng… Bis später also und ich verbleibe mit einem fetten *kermit*…_

_FreakinG-NessiE: Huhu… Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat… :) _

_One77: Hallo zurück… *hihi* Und ja, das waren sie… DAS waren sie… *laut lach* Und nichts zu danken: Ich danke dir, dass du so lange dabei warst… *knuddel*_

_CoRi: Tiger und Baby? Naja, wir hatten ne Löwin und ne Schlange…. Und wer weiß, was mit dem Baby ist… *hihi* Also, im Prinzip würde ich dir die weiteren Gimmicks natürlich gerne schicken, aber ich schreibe tatsächlich erstmal nur die drei gewählten. Sollte es sich ändern, werde ich es dich wissen lassen… ;) *lach*_

_HeyenLady: Huhu… Ja, geht mir genauso… Aber, du sprichst genau den Punkt an, der mich auch davon abhält noch 150 weitere Gimmicks zu schreiben… *lach* Irgendwann ist die Luft raus… Und ja, mir wuselt gerade tatsächlich was Lustiges (aber wohl auch Kurzes) im Kopf rum. Mal abgesehen von *__**Dark Kiss**__*, bei der es sich – ohne euch alle zu spoilen – ja auch um eine Mione/Draco Story handeln wird… ;) Halte die Augen auf, vielleicht geht meine neue Story heute schon online… Sie wird den Titel *__**Will you sleep with me?**__* tragen… *hihi*_

_Die-na: Mit noch mehr? *laut lach* Naja, du kennst mich sadistisches Stück ja… ;) Das war für mich schon verdammt viel… *hihihi*_

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: Es freut mich, dass ich dich scheinbar überraschen konnte… *hihihi* ich muss zugeben, dass genau dieser Epilog, mir schon ziemlich lange im Kopf herumschwirrte. Und ihn endlich aufschreiben und schließlich lesen zu können, war wirklich eine tolle Sache… :) Und ja, weiß ich… Mit dem richtigen Kerl natürlich… Obwohl man auch mit nicht-tollen Kerlen Spaß haben kann. Auf deren Kosten zB… *hihi* ;)_

_Anna: Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat und ja, ich bin auch etwas traurig… ;) Aber, wie man bei HexenLadys Rev ja sehen kann, kommt sehr bald was Neues: Und es gibt noch *__**Dark Kiss**__*, wie du ja auch schon festgestellt hast… :) *freu* _


	51. Gimmick 2

**Gimmick 2: Schwerelos** (Extra Flugstunde)

‚Und noch einmal mit Schwung', flüsterte sie sich stumm zu, drehte auf dem Besen etwas ab, verlagerte das Gewicht und wirbelte – immer noch gefühlt im Schneckentempo – herum.

Der Quaffel entglitt ihr, wie auch die Male zuvor, ein wenig zu früh, flog etwa zwei Meter nach rechts und fiel dann – wieder – auf halber Strecke wie ein Stein zu Boden.

Regungslos und seufzend starrte sie hinab in den aufgewirbelten Staub, der emporstieg und sich in der Abendbrise verflüchtigte. Und sie spürte, dass Malfoy es ihr gleich tat. Mal wieder ohne ihn ansehen zu müssen.

„Na, das war doch schon besser", flötete sie gespielt heiter und schenkte ihm ein überzogenes Lächeln.

Er leckte sich wortlos über die Lippen, richtete sich auf seinem Besen etwas auf und sah sie dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dabei wehten sowohl sein Umhang, als auch seine leicht wirren Haare, sanft im Wind.

Himmel, er sah mal wieder zum Anbeißen aus und sie fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht ihr kleines, und damals eindeutig tragisches, Erlebnis in den Umkleidekabinen nachholen und entsprechend ausbauen konnten.

Mione sah ihn an und schluckte hart…

Ihre Gedanken gingen regelrecht mit ihr durch, während sie ihn ansah. Sich seine bleiche Haut vorstellte, die sich so gut versteckt unter seiner Kleidung verbarg. Merlin, wie lange hatte sie sie nicht mehr berührt, gesehen und geschmeckt?

Tage, Wochen oder doch Jahre?

„Noch einmal?", flüsterte sie und hoffte, er würde nein sagen.

Ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel war alles, was sie als Antwort erntete. Und natürlich sagte es alles. Nur nicht, dass sie sich gleich unter ihm an den Spinden – oder auch wahlweise dem Fußboden – winden würde.

Leise fluchend steuerte sie mit dem Besen Richtung Boden, landete unbeholfen ein paar Schritte neben dem Quaffel und beugte sich dann – ein Bein immer noch über den Besenstiel gelegt – herunter.

Wenigstens eines hatte sie durch ihre _Spiele _gelernt: Starten, Fliegen und Landen. Allerdings war sie in allem noch nicht sonderlich geschickt; was jedoch nicht mit ihrem fehlenden Talent mit dem Quaffelumgang zu vergleichen war.

Etwas holprig griff sie nach dem Ball und schwang sich erneut auf den Stiel. Dann machte sie sich daran, wieder in die Luft zu Trudeln. Trudeln, da sie im einhändigen Fliegen ebenso geschickt war, wie im Werfen und Fangen.

„Wie oft willst du es denn noch versuchen?", rief sie gegen den Wind an, als sie wieder auf seine Höhe anstieg.

Er hatte sich überheblich und gespielt gelangweilt auf den Besen gelehnt und sah sie immer noch, oder auch abermals, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Warst es nicht du, die trainieren wollte?", schnarrte er dann. Und wieder zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

Ja, im Grunde wollte sie das. Doch, anders als bei den letzten beiden Malen, hatte sie heute an etwas anderes gedacht, als sie sich mit ihm auf dem Feld verabredet hatte. Und in seinem gesamten Gesicht stand, verdammt noch mal, geschrieben, dass er es ebenfalls wusste.

Aber Malfoy liebte es zu spielen… Und das bezog nicht nur Quidditch ein.

„Also!", knurrte sie und drehte erneut ab, streckte den Arm aus und wirbelte herum. „Achtung", rief sie und ließ den Quaffel los.

Blitzschnell surrte er durch die Luft – und zu ihrer Überraschung rauschte er zum ersten Mal tatsächlich in Malfoys Richtung. Allerdings war er wieder etwas zu langsam und sackte auf halber Strecke erheblich ab.

Doch scheinbar war ihm ihr Wurf gut genug, um sich dazu herabzulassen, den Ball zu fangen. Also schoss der Blonde flink und blitzschnell in die Tiefe. Er drehte nicht einmal ab, er machte einfach eine Rolle und zog den Besen an sich, so dass er einen Looping flog, während diesem er den Quaffel fing, und dann wieder zu ihr kam.

Breit grinsend verharrte er schließlich nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr. Ihre Besenstiele berührten sich fast.

„Das war gut", flüsterte er grinsend und sein unbeschreiblicher Duft stieg ihr mit der Abendbrise in die Nase.

Hermione grinste, beugte sich plötzlich scheinbar ganz von alleine vor und umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen. Als ihre Lippen die seinen berührten, meinte sie ihn für einen Augenblick überrascht zusammenzucken zu spüren. Zudem sog er verdächtig scharf die Luft ein.

Doch dann beugte er sich vor, stützte sich fühlbar auf ihrem Besen ab – denn er hörte auf zu Trudeln – und lehnte sich in den Kuss.

Wohlig seufzend ließ sie ihre Hände hinab zu seinem Nacken gleiten, wo nur die Rechte weiter bis zu seinem Schulterblatt wanderte. Die Linke vergrub sie in seinen Haaren und versuchte ihn an sich zu ziehen. Oder eher: Sie tat es.

Denn sein Besen glitt Millimeter an ihrem vorbei – vielleicht sogar von ihr unbemerkt und von ihm beabsichtigt -, machte schließlich an ihrem Bein Halt, so dass sie sich kurz trennen mussten. Mit fast schon bedenklich geübtem Griff schob er den Besen an ihrem Schenkel vorbei, so dass sie schlussendlich auf gleicher Höhe waren.

Deutlich zu kraftvoll ließ sie sich gegen ihn fallen, doch er tat es ihr gleich, so dass sie gegeneinander prallten und sich somit mehr oder weniger gegenseitig auf den Besen hielten. Einen Moment wippten sie halsbrecherisch in der Luft hin und her, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören.

Also entschied sie, dass es sie auch nicht scheren sollte.

Seine Hände wanderten um ihre Hüften. Während sie ihre unter seinen Umhang und den darunter liegenden Pullover schob. Sie wollte Haut… Wollte dieses samtige Gefühl unter ihren Fingern spüren, dass nur sein Körper unter ihren empfindlichen Nervenenden erzeugen konnte.

Merlin, sie wusste wie lächerlich das klang. Aber, es war ihr egal…

Haltlos stöhnte sie gegen seine Lippen, als seine Hände sich ebenfalls unter den Stoff ihres Pullovers stahlen und seine Fingerspitzen einen kleinen Flächenbrand auf ihrem Rücken verursachten.

Ungeduldig lehnte sie sich vor, presste sich so eng wie möglich an ihn, öffnete ihre Lippen und ließ ihre Zungenspitze hervorschellen, um sie bittend gegen die seinen zu stupsen. Sie wollte Einlass, wollte mehr…

Zeitgleich suchte ihre Hand, die ihren Weg über seinen bebenden Brustkorb viel zu schnell zurückgelegt hatte, die verlockende Wärme seines Schoßes. Leider hielten der Besen und seine Position sie davon ab, seine sicherlich heiße Körpermitte zu berühren.

Und so stöhnte sie unzufrieden auf und versuchte ihre Hand unter den groben Saum seiner Jeanshose zu schieben. Doch er hielt sie mit der Hand, welche sich blitzschnell um ihr Handgelenk gelegt hatte, zurück, löste den Kuss und sah sie aus sturmgrauen Augen an.

Mione knurrte unzufrieden und protestierend.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren", wisperte er und ließ ihre Hand los.

Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung schob er sich von ihr. Seine Hände, die gerade eben noch zielstrebig ihren Hintern angesteuert hatten, legten sich um den Besenstiel und sein Brustkorb hob sich schnell und ruhelos.

Ihrer tat es seinem gleich. Murrend lehnte sie sich also ebenfalls vor, blickte ihn forschend an, während er den Boden unter ihnen abzusuchen schien.

Irritiert folgte sie seinen Blick: Und entdeckte den Quaffel, der unter ihnen im Staub lag. Sie hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er ihn hatte fallen lassen.

Dann überzog sich sein gerade noch so wundervoll vernebeltes Gesicht mit einem breiten und deutlich zu schelmischen Grinsen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", knurrte sie und klammerte sich an den Stiel.

Ihre Lippen brannten immer noch.

Seine zuckten kurz auf… bevor er nach unten schoss, um den Ball aufzusammeln und die nächste Runde einzuleiten…

_

* * *

_

Huhu again… Und zum vorletzten Mal… Himmel, was für ein komisches Gefühl… :/ Aber, na ja… Wir sind ja nicht aus der Welt und ich hoffe, dass wir uns auch weiterhin bei *

_**Dark Kiss**__* und *__**Will you sleep with me**__?* lesen werden… :) _

_Danke wie immer, an meine Mädels Fränzi (Beta), India und Mean für den kreativen Beistand, aber auch an alle meine Leser und Reviewer… _

_Das letzte __**Vote**__ ist hiermit übrigens geschlossen… __**Gimmick No. 2**__, der __**Babyblues**__ hat sich mit 5 von insgesamt 10 Stimmen durchgesetzt und wird nächste Woche hier an den Start gehen… Final… :) _

_Reviewtime:_

_HexenLady: Naja, es kommt natürlich auch immer drauf an, zu wissen, wo man hin will. Und nicht immer will man als Autor vielleicht dahin, wo die Leser hinwollen… Aber, du hast schon recht. Irgendwann klappt der Spannungsbogen zusammen…Und man sollte wohl aufhören/die Kurve bekommen, bevor es zu spät ist…_

_GingerGirl: Jip… Das war mir übrigens immer klar… Er schlug sehr schnell *körperlich* auf sie an, zeigte es eben nur in sehr, sehr kleinen Hinweisen, die ich in der gesamten Story verteilt habe. Die sind aber wirklich sehr subtil; vor allem, da man ja nicht in ihn reinschauen konnte… Es hat aber echt nen Heidenspaß gemacht, mal einen Einblick in seine Gefühle zu werfen… *lach* _

_Die-na: Als Strohfeuer? *lach* Hältst du mich wirklich für so grausam? ;) Na, ich frag besser nicht… hihihi… Zu den offenen Sachen: Da es ja jetzt nicht zum Gimmick eins kam, kann ich eines verraten. In dieser Szene hätte ich eine Begegnung mit Narzissa und Mione beschrieben. Das Ganze wäre direkt vor Miones Einmarsch in die Kapelle passiert und wäre sehr kühl gewesen. Und zwar hätte Narzissa Mione ein Familienerbstück überreicht. Mit dem Vermerk, dass sie weiß, dass Mione es wohl eher nicht tragen wird, sie es aber dennoch weiterhin in der Familie wissen will… Draco hingegen wird seine Familie weiterhin meiden. Ebenso Lucius Draco… Ich denke aber, dass wenigstens Narzissa irgendwann den Kontakt zu Mione und Draco suchen wird, wenn auch stark distanziert… Das dürfte zu dem Charakter passen, den ich ihr in dieser Story zugeordnet habe. Denn sie hat immer, trotz allem, den Kontakt zu Draco gesucht, indem sie ihn – wie ich es am Rande angedeutet hatte – regelmäßige Briefe schrieb und viele seiner Spiele besuchte… _

_Dracos CoffeeGirl: ja, ich mag/mochte Blair auch nicht. Obwohl es immer wieder Spaß machte, die in die Story einzubringen... *lach* Und ja.. Verknallt sein ist eigentlich noch das beste an der Liebe… Erst kommt das Kribbeln, dann der Alltag… Da hat das Kribbeln doch irgendwie einen größeren Reiz…_

_Anna: Ja, ganz genau… ;) Hhihi Na, damit habe ich euch jetzt aber auch ziemlich lange auf die Folter gespannt, was? _

_Fränzi: Ja, weil dein Vorschlag es auch echt in sich hatte.. War sehr schön zu schreiben… *hihi* Japp, der Gute war in Miones Nähe alles andere, als kalt… Nur konnte er es gut verbergen… *lach* *ganzdollknuddel*_


	52. Gimmick 3

**Gimmick 3:** **Vater des Jahres** (Babyblues)

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie haben eine kleine Tochter", strahlte ihn der verrückte Muggel in dem grünen Dress an, und hielt ihm ein kleines, schrumpeliges Etwas entgegen, was verdammt viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hauself hatte.

Wüsste er es nicht besser, wäre er jetzt verdammt wütend auf Granger. Aber, das war eindeutig seine Nase…

„Ähm", sagte Draco wenig geistreich und drückte panisch Grangers Hand, die neben ihm verschwitzt, gerötet und heulend auf der Trage lag.

Sein Herz raste und ihm war verdammt schlecht.

Sie hatte die gesamten vergangen zwölf Stunden geheult, geschrieen und Geräusche von sich gegeben, die ihn wahrhaftig in Zukunft nur noch in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen heimsuchen würden.

Granger schluchzte neben ihm so heftig auf, dass er sie besorgt ansah. Sie sollte es sich nicht wagen, jetzt allen Ernstes den Löffel abzugeben…

Sie wollte dieses Kind, diese alberne Muggelgeburt, das alberne Kinderzimmerchen und auch die schwachsinnige _Schwangerschaftsgymnastik_. Auch wenn sie dann letztendlich doch nicht gewollt hatte, dass er ihren Hintern wie Äpfel schüttelte…

So oder so, hatte er jedoch eher auf den hemmungslosen Sex und die Unabhängigkeit auf Lebzeit plädiert...

Aber, wahrscheinlich lag sie gar nicht so falsch, als sie ihm vor rund zehn Monaten darauf ansprach, dass sie mit ihren 32 Jahren wohl langsam aber sicher über so etwas wie eine Familie nachdenken sollten.

Sprich: Sie wollte sein okay, damit sie die Zauber lösen und auch Muggelmittelchen absetzten konnte, ohne dass er ihr nachher den Kopf abriss.

Zabini hatte ihm gesagt, dass es Jahre dauern konnte, bis sie tatsächlich schwanger werden würde. Also hatte er sich mit dem kleineren Übel abgefunden, vorläufig einzustimmen. Schließlich konnte sich in ein paar Jahren noch soviel ändern. Vielleicht wollte sie dann doch endlich _nur _einen Hund… Oder er war dem Sex und der Unabhängigkeit endlich überdrüssig…

Und dann war sie, nach nur drei Monaten, in _erfreulichen_ Umständen…

Nicht, dass es ihn nicht doch irgendwie gefreut hätte. Er konnte es nur nicht wirklich fühlen. Er hatte sich erdenklich taub gefühlt. Und zwar vom ersten bis zum letzten Moment an. Er konnte diesem Hype, den alle um ihren wachsenden Bauch machten, nicht nachvollziehen.

Irgendwann hatte er etwas von Schwangerschaftsdepressionen gelesen, die dafür sorgten, dass das Gefühl für das Kind ausblieb. Lange hatte er gedacht, dass könnte bei ihm vielleicht zutreffen; bis er las, dass es sich ausschließlich auf die Mutter bezog…

Wahrscheinlich fehlte ihm also einfach das Vatergen… Blöderweise wurde ihm das erst bewusst, als sie bereits, annähernd bewegungsunfähig, neben ihm durch Muggel-Baby-Geschäfte watschelte und ihn dazu zwang Babywagen nach ihrer _Tauglichkeit _zu prüfen.

Wozu brauchten Magier Kinderwagen? Und Schwangerschaftsgymnastik? Das hätte alles soviel leichter sein können…

Aber nein… Granger wollte Schmerzen, eingeklemmte Finger und Sicherheitsvorrichtungen, die ihr gesamtes Haus verschandelten. Wo ein einfacher Zauber doch, mittels Wink aus dem Handgelenk, dasselbe bewirkte. Aber, dieser wurde eben nur zusätzlich geduldet.

„_Doppelt hält besser_", hatte sie gesagt.

Und er hatte sich gedacht ‚Fick dich!'

Aber, da man dass zu der offensichtlichen Mutter seines Kindes nicht sagte, hatte er den Mund gehalten.

„Ist sie nicht wunderschön?", japste Hermione neben ihm und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken.

Er legte den Arm sanft um das obere Bettende und betrachtete den Hauself namens Malfoy. „Ja", flüsterte er dann.

*** 4 Jahre später ***

Hermione trat grinsend aus dem Behandlungszimmer und versteckte das Ultraschallbild hinter ihrem Rücken.

Draco und Sheela sahen nicht auf. Das kleine Horrorgespann war viel zu beschäftigt damit, gemeinsam in das dicke Quidditch-Malbuch zu kritzeln, dass Harry und Ginny der Kleinen zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatten.

Einen Moment blieb sie einfach vor der Tür stehen und sah sie an. Beobachtete ihre Tochter dabei, wie sie sich immer wieder angestrengt eine braune Locke aus dem Gesicht pustete, bis ihr Vater sie ihr schließlich grinsend aus dem Gesicht hielt.

„Fertig?", flüsterte er und blickte ihr, den Wachstift immer noch locker zwischen den Fingern, über die Schulter.

Der kleine Wischmopp lehnte sich auf seinem Schoß zurück und machte eine Schnute, die ihrem Vater alle Ehre machte. „Du hast über den Rand gemalt", stellte sie dann fest.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Das war pure Absicht."

Sheela kicherte und sah auf. „Mami", rief sie grinsend. „Was sagt der Onkel Doktor?"

„Ja Mami, was sagt der Onkel Doktor?", wiederholte Draco teils gewohnt spöttisch, aber eben auch entsetzlich ernst. Sie konnte den Hauch der Sorge in seiner Miene hören.

Sie trat lächelnd an sie heran, ließ sich neben den beiden auf einen der Stühle fallen. Dann reichte sie Draco das Ultraschallbild.

„Es wird Wackelpudding?", scherzte er gespielt amüsiert und reichte das Bild an Sheela, die sich vor Neugierde gerade so sehr auf seinem Schoß wand, dass sie fast herunter fiel.

Mione lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. „Es werden tatsächlich Zwillinge", wisperte sie dann und sein Gesicht entgleiste wie erwartet. Sie wusste wie schwer sich ihr Gegenüber sich mit der Vaterrolle getan hatte.

Seine Erziehung war nicht die liebevollste gewesen. Ebensowenig waren seine Familienbande eng, auch wenn Narzissa zunehmend den Kontakt zu ihrer Familie suchte. Es fiel ihm nach wie vor schwer die Gefühle zu zeigen, die er immer hatte verbergen müssen oder die zu geben und zu nehmen, die er nie bekommen hatte. Und sie wusste, dass es ihm manchmal Angst bereitete, auch wenn er es nicht zugab.

Doch er gab sein Bestes und er machte sich ausgesprochen gut…

„Und er sagte, dass es wahrscheinlich mindestens ein Junge wird", fügte sie hinzu und Draco vergrub sein Gesicht einen Moment gedankenversunken in den Locken ihrer Tochter.

So, wie er es oft tat…

„Zwillinge", hauchte Sheela ehrfürchtig und betrachtete das Bild mit beiden Händen.

Mione legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du machst das toll", flüsterte sie und er sah sie skeptisch und leicht gehässig grinsend an. „Und du wirst auch das schaffen."

Einen Moment zögerte er, dann nickte er schwach.

„Ja Daddy", flötete Sheela und drehte sich lächelnd in seinen Armen, so dass sie sich aufrichten und seine Arme um seinen Nacken legen konnte. Draco hielt sie locker um die kleinen Hüften und Mione hörte sie in seinem Nacken kurz und verdächtig schmatzen. „Du wirst das schaffen", wiederholte sie Miones Worte schließlich unbedacht.

Aber, sie wusste, dass diese Worte aus Sheelas Mund besser fruchteten, als sie es aus ihrem taten…

_

* * *

_

Kitsch… Kitsch.. Kitsch.. *hihihi* Durchsage: Sie können die rosaroten Brillen jetzt absetzten. Zu ihrer Linken finden sich die Rettungstüren, zu ihrer Rechten der knallbunte Zuckerwattestand… *lach*

_Tja, was soll ich an dieser Stelle sagen, außer: Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie ich mich gerade fühle. Das war´s… das __**offizielle Ende**__ von *__**With covert minds**__*. Und ich muss zugeben, als ich sie damals aus Spaß (und so vollkommen raus aus dem HP-Universe) begonnen habe, habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, das das *so* enden wird. Nun ja, ich bereue nichts… ;)_

_Ich möchte noch einmal Danke sagen: An alle Leser, an die stillen und die lauten, an alle meine kreativen Köpfchen - Kiggi, Ashe, India, Fränzi und Mean - und last but not least geht ein fettes DANKE an Fränzi, India und Ashe fürs betalesen… Ich knutsch euch alle…_

_Und da mir die Worte fehlen, belassen wir es dabei. Ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt. ;)_

_Finale Reviewtime_:

_HexenLady: Ja, hast du tatsächlich... Und du verdienst dir dieses Chapter auch... weil du wirklich von Anfang an dabei warst. Dafür Danke… *knuddel*_

_Fränzi: Meinst du? *hihihi* Hach… ich weiß mal wieder gar nicht, was ich sagen soll… Außer vielleicht: 451-92(5==9))_99*_5)01365)+1|5/9)5/3589480)148,90)913409)119,,)989571|9~0-+… *hihihi* *ditsch* So.. Und da das jetzt so verdammt anstrengend war, belasse ich es dabei... *laut lach* Wo ist Draco, wenn man ihn braucht? *hihi*_

_Die-na: Es freut mich, das es dir dennoch fallen hat… :)_

_Anna: Ja, denke ich auch... *laut lach* Und nicht traurig sein.. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los… ;) *knuddel*_


End file.
